Who Knew, Huh?
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: They met when he was heading to work, they become close friends, have hidden crushes on each other, they admit, they date and so much more happens during their journey in the world of the FBI's BAU and their personal lives. SRXEP pairing.
1. Prologue: Extreme Agressor

**Who Knew, Huh?**

**Hi, i'm new here and this is my first fanfiction story! YAY! I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter, of my first fanfic story about my fav nerdy couple (that I wish would be together in the show) Prentiss and Reid... I'm also for Prentiss Morgan, and JJ and Reid. But there's just something about Reid and Prentiss that made me want to write up this idea that popped up in my head... AH! I'm rambling! Go on and read the story!**

**PC100**

_Chapter one (1): Extreme Agressor_

Spencer Reid had taken his normal route to work. Every morning he took the subway and then made his way to the Quantico FBI building, on the 6th floor. The behavioral analysis unit floor, where his mentor Jason Gideon, who took some time off after the Bale bombing incident, his boss Aaron Hotchner, the other alpha male of the team Derek Morgan, the always chirpy and flirty Garcia and the Media Liaison, that he had a crush on, Jennifer Jareau or JJ as her friends called her; were either already there or were on their way as well. He was still being teased, and treated like a baby by everyone around him, due to him only being 23 years of age. He just wanted to be treated... not like a weak, defenseless kid. He could handle his own battles... or so he thought.

Reid was standing up, due to not only because there were no seats available, but also of the fact that he preferred to stand in case he accidentally dosed off while sitting. He was then snapped out of his thought, when the sweet, gentle smell of Vanilla alerted his nostrils and inhaled it slowly. The young agent opened his eyes and looked to see where it was coming from, when the subway stopped at a drop off and pick up zone.

"Um, sorry" he heard a gentle voice from behind him and turned around only to get another smell of the Vanilla scent. It was coming from the woman that had just spoken, not even seconds ago, "Helloooo?" she waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Sorry" he mumbled, before stepping out of her way. He saw that she was carrying a fairly large box in her arms. She nodded her thanks to him before stepping out of the underground vehicle and onto the subway platform and towards the escalator.

That's when he saw something shiny on the floor shining. It was a gold bracelet. He used his eidetic memory and remembered that it had been in her hands earlier. She must have dropped it, when she attempted to get his attention. Spencer tried to exit the vehicle but didn't see that the doors were shut and walked right into them.

"Imbecile" an older man muttered, and luckily Reid didn't hear him. Instead he place the jewelry in his coat pocket and hoped to catch her attention the next time they would meet... at least he hoped that they would meet up again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU**_

As the elevator doors opened to reveal that he had reached the 6th floor of the FBI building, Dr. Reid stepped out and walked to the glass doors and into the bullpen, where he could see the long day ahead of him. After setting his messenger bag in its usual spot, he quickly decided to go to the break area and pour himself a cup of coffee to start off a long dreadful day.

"_Pretty_ Boy!" Morgan called out, to the younger agent, "I'm taking out some interns to the bar tonight and celebrate their graduation... you up for some little loving?" he said, with his trademark grin.

"Um, i'll pass"

"Reid..." he turned serious, "You know I respect you and all that but, if you don't make a move now JJ's only going to think of you as her friend"

"Morgan!" he hissed, while blushing, "Maybe it's better off that way"

"Uh huh... okay tiger, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"Who? Who he says. The girl that has you _not_ thinking about JJ, man. What's her name?"

"I don't know her name"

"Reid... you stud!" he gave a congratulatory slap on Reid's back, causing him to choke on his coffee.

"Morgan," he stares at the older agent, "It's nothing like that! I'm pretty sure she has somebody or from the box that she was carrying she was probably moving in with someone.. plus it was a brief meeting, so it doesn't matter"

"Huh uh... but she still got your attention right?"

"Well, yeah" they both walked back to their desk, the younger agent sat down, while Morgan sat on the edge of his desk.

"So... Tell me what happened"

"What's going on over here my pretties?" Garcia made an appearance in the bullpen and was between Morgan and Reid.

"Pretty boy over here met someone that he likes... other than our Media Liaison here" he teased with a slight chuckle, earning a slight push from Garcia.

"Oh shhh sugar daddy" she flirted openly with him, "But do tell about this mystery girl" she said as she grabbed a chair and sat by the young genius.

"Why are you two so... compelling in my personal life?"

"Because we want to make sure that you get some lovin' once in a while" Morgan said.

"and..." Garia decided to continue, since she knew that Morgan would only mention the physical need, "to know that you have someone that could take the heavy weight this job brings to you. We all want that, but it's hard with this job and you're so young sweet cheeks" she then gently padded his left face cheek and smiled at him.

"As much as I appreciate your support... mostly Garcia's actually... but I don't know her"

"But she did get your attention right?" he nodded in agreement, "Then spill the beans and tells us how she got your attention"

He sighed in defeat, "Fine... I was standing and waiting for my stop to come, when all of a sudden I smelled the scent of Vanilla, then I didn't notice that I had zoned out and she brought me out of my daydream and that same woman was the one wearing something with the fragrance of Vanilla in it. Satisfied?"

"What'd she look like?" Garcia asked, urgently and was now hyper with joy.

"Dark hair, dark brown eyes..." he then drifted off as he thought about her again. She was beautiful and he knew that he had to try and talk to her again. Not just because he had to return he gold bracelet.

"Kid... Kid... Reid!" Morgan raised his voice, getting Reid's attention again, "Pretty boy, where'd you go?"

"Um..." he blushed and both of them got their answers, "I have work to do" he then focused all of his energy into his paperwork.

After Penelope and Derek left Reid to work they went to her lair and talked privately for a moment, "Our boy's in love!"

"Mama, I think it's too early to tell, but I o hope that he gets to know more about her. Now I better get on to my stack of work, because i'm taking out three graduating students tonight" he said while waggling his brow in a flirty matter.

"Remember... use your power of manliness for good my hot behavioural analyst"

"You know I always use my powers for _Greatness_" he chuckled as he walked out of her computer room.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU**

After they had put away their UNSUB and had now just landed back in the Quantico area, Reid has always, stayed behind and back to work on his reports for the case. Morgan had decided that it could wait until tomorrow morning and went home to Clooney, his dog and to get a good night's rest. Gideon was back and was working in his office, while Hotch had left after working for about two hours and went home to Hailey, who is pregnant.

After finishing his last report, he signed out and was now heading to his own bed at his home... well apartment but it was still his home. Anyway, he had reached the subway and had gotten on the last one of the night. He was all alone and still standing, due to his fatigue getting the better of him now. He was about five stops away from his get off zone, when he a familiar face... well body shape. She had bent over as if looking for something, and he knew what it was.

Reid got off, knowing that he would have to call a cab to head on home, but he didn't care at the moment. Spencer saw that she was still bent over and looking around, what he didn't know was the fact that she knew that he was there.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked him, and he was surprised.

"What? ... no!" she stood up and gave him a weird look. He had just insulted her, "I meant that I wasn't looking at your backside. I was just trying to find the right time to get your attention"

"Huh uh... you're the guy from the subway this morning, right?" she asked him, as she sat on the bench.

"Yeah... sorry about staring at you like that"

"You had something on your mind?"

"Yeah..." he admitted, "What are you doing here... bent over? That isn't really safe, especially at this time and position" this caused her to laugh.

"I'm sorry it's just how you said that just now... position" she laughed out again, but it wasn't a laugh that indicated that she was laughing at him. She was laughing at his choice of words and how he used it. After she calmed down she looked up at him and said, "I dropped something that belonged to my grandmother. A gold bracelet. I know, I shouldn't have bother to come back because... well... it's gold"

"I don't think you'll find it here"

"I know, but it was worth to try at least"

"Um, that's not what I meant, but true to the least" he said as he pulled out her bracelet form his coat pocket, "It fell before you left the subway, this morning"

"Oh... thank you!" she quickly hugged him and then placed it back where it belonged, her wrist. "You have no idea how much this bracelet means to me. I don't care about the value of it, it just as so much sentimental to me. Especially that it was my grandmother herself that gave me this before I went off to college"

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to return it to the rightful owner" he weakly smiled at her.

"I know I didn't ask, but what's your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid... actually you don't have to use my acronym"

"Alright Spencer Reid, I'm Emily Prentiss" she pulled out her hand, in an offer to shake his and he slowly complied, "Oh god... I made you get off the last shift of the night"

"It's alright, I'll call a cab on over"

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem" he told her as they walked up to the streets and hailed a cab over.

As one pulled over he was about to get in, when he looked at her once again, "Um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so, if not, I slipped my number in your coat pocket" she smiled softly at him before walking away, "Night, Spencer"

"...Night, Emily" he smiled as he got into the cab and told the driver the street address.

**Please review to let me know how I did on my first chapter!**

_**PC100**_


	2. Plain Sight

**Who Knew, Huh?**

**Hope Chapter one (1) was a good start. Now here's chapter two (2)! :D**

_Chapter two (2): Plain Sight_

Reid woke up knowing that today was going to be an interesting and possibly a uneventful day at the bureau. Today he was 24 years of age and he hoped that no one remembered, but knowing Garcia... they probably all knew now and were going to make a big deal out of it. He was somewhat annoyed, yet happy at the same time. It was rare that people even bothered about his birthday, so to him this was a first and hope that it would be a good day.

He took a quick shower, grabbed his phone, messenger bag and everything else he needed for work, when the vibration of his phone got his attention and assumed that it was JJ texting him about a case.

_~Happy Birthday Reid. Have a nice 24th birthday and hope that we're still on for tonight. EP~_

Reid smiled at her text. She had actually remembered.

_~As far as I know, we're still on for tonight... do we have to? SR~_

Spencer then walked out, locked his apartment door and was now walking to the subway station. It had turned out that Emily was slowly moving to DC. She had told him that she's a FBI in Chicago and was trying to start a new chapter of her life by moving to DC and get a better job at Quantico. Of course he didn't tell her what he did, but mentioned to her that it was where he worked and that she would love it there and wished her good luck at getting a job there.

_~YES! You only turn 24 once and plus i'm about to drive out here so that we can celebrate, but I can only stay for a couple of days. And you can ask that Media Liaison that you have a crush on out ;) EP~_

_~:P No. SR~_

_~Nice comeback... not! Lol Reid, she still calls you Spence right? EP~_

_~Yeah, she does. SR~_

_~Then at least ask her out. U owe it to yourself 2 find out if she's the one or not. I have to go, 'cause i'm driving and I'm turning off my phone. See ya soon! :) EP~_

Reid finally reached the subway station, walked down the stairs and patiently waited for the train to arrive.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After getting the call about the case, Reid knew that he probably wouldn't make it for his and Emily's plans. It wasn't a waste of Emily's time because of the fact that she was bringing more boxes from Chicago. It was a over 12 hour drive and it she would come every month or so to bring some boxes and hang out with him. But right now he had to text her and tell her about the change of plans and the possibility that he wasn't going to make it back in time as she would leave to Chicago again.

_~Emily, bad news, we've got a case and I have no idea when we'll comeback. Sorry about the change of plans. SR~_

He then shut off his phone and got into the car that would take them to the airstrip, where the Jet is waiting for them.

After the somewhat short ride and getting on the Jet, Reid sat in his usual seat and soon the rest of the team chose their spots and waited for lift off. But that didn't stop Morgan and Elle, who had been part of the team for the last little while, from questioning him.

"Hey kid, you want new thumbs for your birthday?"

"What? Why would I need or even ask for new thumbs?" the genius asked, while looking utterly confused.

"Because of all the texting you've been doing Chico" she answered with a light chuckle, "Who is she?"

"A friend..."

"Ah no, that's not good enough man!", then the light bulb went off in his head, "No way... You stud!"

"What?" both Reid and Elle asked at the same time.

"It's that girl from the subway, isn't it!" when the younger agent attempted to changed the subject Elle stopped him from talking by putting her hand onto his mouth, "Again... you stud!"

"Morgan, she's like ten years older than me, lives too far, obviously a workaholic, and we barely know each other and..."

"She's not JJ... Reid man, you're going to have to ask her out soon" Derek said, in a serious tone.

"That's what she told me this morning..." he muttered.

"Did she wish you happy birthday?"

"First thing written in the text this morning" Reid answered.

"Anything kinky?" the older agent asked, making Elle laugh before Reid stood up and sat away from them.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After finally arriving to her DC condo, Emily settled down a fairly heavy box onto the floor near the kitchen before walking back to close and lock her door. She then turned on her phone and soon saw and read Reid's text message and replied.

_~It's okay. Just give me a heads up if you're not going to make it on my last night which is three days from now EP~_

She then settled her phone on the island, while she poured herself and nice ice cold drink and sat on the new couch that she had bought the last time she was in town. Just when she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she heard her phone ringing, indicating that she had received a text message.

_~Alright I will. Oh and I messed up with JJ. I think she thinks i'm a freak now SR~_

_~What makes you think that? What happened? EP~_

_~Well our UNSUB left a message from a play called _Class_ and I found it fascinating, while she used the term creepy. SR~_

_~Oh I love that play! Don't worry about it, just tell her that you were talking about the play, which I'm pretty sure that's what you meant right? EP~_

_~No, I wasn't. SR~_

_~Um, alright then... ur on ur own now lol! EP~_

_~Not funny Emily :( SR~_

_~Reid, it's okay. I was just messin' with ya. Just focus on ur job and when u head back u explain to her and at the same time mention a date. EP~_

_~I'll talk to her after the case, but no mentions about dating. SR~_

_~Party pooper lol. Get back to whatever you do Dr. Reid ;) EP~_

_~See you Emily. SR~_

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Im heading home. I'll see you later tonight Spence?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in about four hours"

"Okay, see you then" she said as she walked out the bullpen.

Reid immediately dialled a familiar number and waited for the caller to answer.

"_Prentiss_"

"Hey, it's me"

"_Hey, me!"_ she teased him, which he didn't follow.

"No, me as in Spencer Reid"

"_I know it was you Spencer. Why the talking and not texting?_"

"I uh need some dating tips"

"_Oh... wow, you finally asked her out?"_

"Yeah I did, and she said yes"

"_Told you she couldn't resist the sweaters_"

"I think it's the fact that I got VIP box seat for a Redskins game tonight"

"_Wow, then yeah. Who would turn down VIP seats? So tonight's out of question I guess"_

"Oh god... I totally forgot..."

"_Now there's something I never thought I hear coming out of your mouth_" she chuckled lightly, causing him to blush.

"I'm so sorry Emily"

"_Hey, It's okay. Just try and remember to tell me all the juicy details okay?"_

"Why would I do that?"

"_That's what friends do_"

"Really?"

"_Yeah, Reid... Hey don't you have to go get ready for your date tonight?"_

"Uh, yes you're correct"

"_Well, then go get ready and have fun tonight okay?_"

"I will and Emily?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Thanks"

"_Anytime Reid"_ They then hung up, but Reid was still left confused. Prentiss's tone sounded sad and disappointed. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts, when Hotch told him to head on home and he did not argue with his superior; he went home and got ready for his date with JJ.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As everyone was leaving the stadium, JJ and Spencer were walking to his car, while talking about the game that had ended about ten minutes ago.

"What did you think of your ever first football game, Spence?"

"It was... interesting" he admitted to her.

"Really, or are you just being a gentleman?" she teased him, but he took it beyond as usual, not being use to it.

"No! I swear It was interesting, but not really my kind of way to unwind, that's all"

"Spence, I was teasing" she chuckled lightly, while stroking his shoulder as a reassurance.

"Oh... alright then"

They drove for almost twenty five minutes, when they arrive at JJ's apartment building and he walked her up.

"I had a great time at the game tonight Spence"

"Even though your team lost?"

"oooh rubbing salt in the wound there" she teased, but when she saw the look of confusion in his eyes, "Another joke Spence" she told him calmly.

"Oh, that's good" he mumbled shyly, "Um, I'll see you at work on Monday the-" he was cut off, when his lips were covered by JJ's for a brief moment. When they pulled apart they both burst out laughing, "That was um, not what I expected"

"No spark?" she said after she stopped laughing.

"None what so ever"

"Worse kiss? And you might as well be honest because, it was for me"

"Actually it was a really bad kiss for me as well" he answered back.

"Well at least we know we can be really close friends, without the whole..."

"Sexual tension, yeah I agree with you" he finished her sentence.

"Plus I was surprised you even asked me"

"How come?"

"I thought you would have asked out that girl you always text to. You practically glow whenever you two talk or text. And we can so tell when you've hung out with her the night before, because you have a great smile on your face"

"She's a good friend, JJ" he told her, while looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Are you sure or... are you just trying to make yourself believe that?"

"...I... uh, I gotta go. I'll see you at work on Monday, JJ" he as he walked away and back to his car.

**And that is the end of Chapter two (2). Please remember to review and leave your comments and possible ideas for the next chapter, which will be based off the "What fresh Hell?" episode.**

**PC100**


	3. What Fresh Hell?

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Three (3): What Fresh Hell?_

He hadn't seen, talked and barely text with Emily anymore. Not since what JJ had said and everyone could see the change in his behavior. Nothing serious, he just looked more focused on his work and remained late and arrived extra early to work or finished work. He was pretty much becoming a workaholic again, almost as bad as Hotch or Gideon.

But now they had a child kidnapping that had disappeared 20 hours ago and the statistics is that most or all abducted children are killed within 24 hours. So their time was not only short but they had to work fast to find Billie.

After they landed, Reid checked his phone and saw that no one had tried to call or text him on his phone. Elle saw this and slowly approached the genius and lightly tapped his shoulder, earning his attention.

"What's up, Chico?"

"Just... checking my phone"

"Your mood went down, I'm only guessing that she hasn't text you back?"

"Can we not profile each other?"

"Reid... I don't what happened between you two, but you know Morgan and I and the rest of the team... well except maybe Gideon, are here for you right?"

"I know... thank you, Elle"

"Anytime, Chico. Now I have to go with Gideon for interviewing the dad. He should be here soon"

"Alright, see you" and then walked away.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After Gideon had found Billie, the one thing that everyone felt was relief and satisfied. Satisfied, that their profile had helped with finding and saving the 11 year old. The relief was that Billie was alive and back to her mother and father. Now everyone was doing their usual on the Jet, that was flying them back home. Reid was beating JJ, Morgan and Hotch at poker and as usual Morgan teasingly accused him at cheating at cards. Then of course they all tried not to laugh at Gideon's comment about Garcia thinking that he was going sweet on her, which even made him smile... after JJ snapped him out of his thoughts, due to the fact that he was looking down at his phone. Checking to see if he had gotten any messages or texts. He hadn't.

"Kid... you okay?"

"It's just... weird now, you know?"

"What is?"

"I'm going to go read up on some case files" Hotch said as he got out of his seat and sat at the back, knowing this was a conversation that was and would between friends. Plus he did not want to mess with his subordinates personal lives, unless they asked him for advice or opinion. JJ and Morgan remained close, and then Elle took Hotch's seat, while Gideon relaxed.

"Any contact?" Elle asked him.

"No..." he mumbled, earning groans from everyone, "What?"

"Kid, you're going to have to make the first contact" the older male agent told him.

"What, why?"

"Spence, you told her that work was first priority over outside work people to talk to and have drinks with. You pretty much told her that she is nothing to you, not even as a friend. Make the first contact" the blonde liaison told him, after throwing a pretzel at his head.

"I second that" Elle said.

"Third!" Morgan exclaimed, while ruffling the young agent's hair.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As everyone started working on their reports, Spencer Reid, sent a text message to Emily. Asking her to call him. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't reply to his message and would ignore him if they would bump into each other. But like always, he finished first and was now heading home. The same journey distance and timing was the same and he arrived home at around one in the morning.

He took a hot shower and was getting ready for bed, when his house phone started ringing and a familiar number appeared on the screen. He softly smiled and answered it.

"Reid" he mentally slapped himself for answering like he was on duty.

"_Prentiss_" she teased him, knowing it was a reflex of his, "_So... you said you had something to explain?_"

"Yes, I do. But I just... I'm sorry for what I said to you. I let emotions and other personal stuff get in the way and I don't know why I had to push you away. Especially in that matter of speaking"

"_Was it because of the whole JJ thing?_"

"Not really... we kissed-"

"_OH! Details!"_ and just like that, everything seemed back to normal. They knew that they would have to talk about it eventually but right now, both of them were glad that things can somewhat go back to normal between them.

"It was... awful!" he breathed out the last word.

"_Seriously? So, you're still single doc?_" she teased in a flirty matter.

"Yes, I am. And whenever you're back in DC I'll tell you more"

"_Oh, you're such a tease Dr. Reid_" she chuckled.

"I'm really sorry Emily... about everything"

"_Listen... when I arrive back to DC in about... four days. You can make it up to me by going out for drinks and talking it out_"

"Sounds like a plan. So I'll see you in four days?"

"_Yes, you will Spencer"_ she said softly to him, "_Now I better go and let you rest okay? Night Spencer_"

"Night Emily" he then hung up, got into his Pyjamas and had a pleasant sleep that night. And everyone could tell that things between their boy genius and his secret crush, that he doesn't even know about yet, were alright.

**Yayyyy! Chapter three is finished!**

**PC100**


	4. Someone's Watching

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Four (4): Someone's Watching me_

He had just walked in the coffee shop when he saw a familiar someone sitting at the table alone, reading peacefully. He ordered his drink and patiently waited to receive it, after paying for it. Minutes later, he got his caffeine drink and then slowly sat in the next chair and was now facing her, well her book, but he was in front of her.

"Slaughterhouse-five?" he asked, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's my favourite book by Kurt Vonnegut. You come here often?"

"Sometimes, yes. But right now I have to get home, pack up and head to L.A. for a seminar" and of course he wouldn't tell her what kind of seminar it was,and she let it go for now.

"Ooh, lucky. How many days?"

"Not too long, in case the rest of the team is called to a case"

"That's good. So you're gonna get a tan, get some girl time" she playfully winked at him, making him blush in the process, "Oh, i'm just teasing doc, I know that you're not that kind of person"

"Glad to know... listen I have to really head on home, pack up and meet my supervisor at the airstrip. I'll text you later to tell you how it's going"

Emily had planned out to ask him out, but after hearing about his plans in L.A. and all she decide to withhold it for a little while longer, "Yeah, i'll text you later Spencer. Have fun in L.A. at least"

"I'll try, I have an old high school friend that lives in L.A., Parker. I might go see him. See you Emily" he said as he walked out.

"...See you Spencer" she muttered to herself and then went back to her book. But when she saw that she couldn't focus on the current page that she was reading anymore, she got up and went back to her condo.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Days went by and both Spencer and Emily have been exchanging text messages, but neither of them knew that Reid would be staying in a L.A. a little longer than they thought. She had received a text from him the day that Gideon told him that the team was on their way.

_~Hey, We got called in a case with the LAPD. SR~_

_~Seriously? Wow, you really can't catch a break doc lol. EP~_

_~It looks to be like a personal vendetta case SR~_

_~Really? Well you and whatever team you work with will have it figured out. Oh, meet anyone special? ;) EP~_

_~I did, but I'm pretty sure it was just friendship or interest in the same art exhibit SR~_

_~Yeah, yeah, Keep telling yourself that doc lol anyways I better let u get back to work. Talk to you later Spencer. EP~_

He put his phone back into his pocket and focused on the case that they were currently working on.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Emily had just sat at her table and was about to eat her meal, when she got a call from a very familiar number. She pressed the speaker button and they started talking.

"Well hello there Dr. Reid" she told him.

"_Hey Emily, listen. Remember the girl that I talked about at the art gallery exhibit?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well the vendetta case turned out to be an extreme stalker case and it involves her. And she's been very clingy to me and always talks to me, when i'm suppose to be working"_

"That's because she likes you, Spencer. Who wouldn't?"

"_I'm shy, awkward, skinny and pale enough that you could see through me? Oh and I apparently look like a 12 – 14 year old"_

"You're sweet, kind, polite, yes a little shy but in a good way. Showing that you're not all _'I'm real man, I have no emotion except being all egotistical and flexing my muscles_' kind of guy. Which isn't what all women look for. And for the record you look like a 22 year old... almost 23 to me"

"_That's... good to know, I think_"

"Do you like her?"

"_What?_"

Emily knew that she was going to hate herself after saying this, "Do you like her, in a way that you would want to date her, kiss and whatever comes after the kissing stage?"

"_I... I don't know_" he admitted, maybe there was still hope for her, but she pushed it away.

"Listen doc, you have to find out"

"_I don't want to though_"

"Why not? You have someone else in mind?"

"_I... I gotta go, Emily, Gideon needs me_" and then the line went dead and Emily went back to eating, with so many thoughts due to the fact that it sounded like Reid was afraid of admitting who he had feelings for at the moment. Maybe there was hope for her after all, but she soon pushed those thoughts aside... again, because he would be all facts and statistics about choosing his partner and he only sees her as a nerd buddy.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After putting the magazine in his desk drawer, he started walking out of the bullpen, when he ran back and threw out the magazine. Walking out of the bullpen, he saw JJ and Garcia staring at him.

"What?"

"Why did you throw out a magazine, involving a girl that likes you?" Garcia asked, already knowing the answer, "Would it be because you have feelings for someone else? Someone like the girl you always text, talk to and hang out with?"

"... I'm going to miss the last subway shift if I don't leave now. See you all tomorrow!" he lied pathetically. They all knew that he had made plans with this mystery woman and would grab a cab home.

Almost forty minutes later, he was standing at the front of an apartment/condo door and softly knocked. Seconds later, the door was unlocked and soon opened to reveal a smiling Emily Prentiss on the other side.

"You're a little early, but it's better than being late" she walked away from the door, letting him inside. After she closed the door, Spencer got a good look at her home and liked how everything was placed. It looked extremely cleaned and proper.

'_Don't profile her home!_' he thought to himself.

"Your condo turned out really nice" he mentioned.

"Thanks, it took a while to move everything slowly. Now I officially don't work in the Chicago field office"

"You got a job offer at Quantico?"

"No, but I have enough money to live off here for the next while"

"How much?"

"...I guess we've known each other long enough to tell you that I come from a very wealthy family. You've heard of Ambassador Prentiss right?"

"I have a little, why, are you two related?"

"Well she's my mother, so i would guess that we are related" she gently teased back.

"Oh, wow. So you literally can just not work. Yet you do, why?"

"I've always been fascinated at what's going on inside the mind of killers, I worked my butt off to become an agent and I know I have what it takes to be in the BAU. If they'll have me, that is"

"And what if they don't accept you?" e was really interested at knowing, if she would use her connections to get into the bureau or work her way. He sort of already knew that she would work her way up to the BAU, but he still needed to be reassured.

"Then I'll get more experience and hope I do get in one day" she said as she offered him a glass of wine.

"Oh, thanks" he accepted the beverage and took a small sip of it, before sitting on the sofa.

"So... you became a man of mystery?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" Emily then pulled out the magazine and laid it on the table, "Oh god... you bough it?"

"I just had to see it to believe it. Spencer all the girls are at your feet" she flirted playfully with, which he didn't get.

"I don't get it"

"First JJ, and now another beautiful blonde? You sure know what you like"

"I don't believe in dating someone just for their physical features. Yes both JJ and Lila have physical similarities, but also both of them have different intellectual levels. But they are both smart"

"That's good to know... so any juicy details?"

"She made me fall into the pool, by pulling me in... then she kissed me and we made out in the pool"

"Doc, you stud" she exclaimed.

"Then I told her that her closest friend/manager got killed"

"I guess that dampened the mood huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know If I should call her though. Should I?"

Right then, Emily wanted to tell him that he shouldn't before she kissed him, but pulled back from her daydream by answering, "Do you think it would work out? Especially with your hectic schedule and all?"

"No... but I'm also not a big crowd people kind of guy, so I would feel very insecure at the parties she goes to"

"Another con... how about some pros?"

"...There are no pros... just cons"

"Then I guess you have your answer" inside of her head, she was doing imaginary backflips out of joy.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I have to head on home, I still have some reports to finish up"

"Sure" she looked up at her clock, "Spencer, it's two in the morning, you're not going to find a cab at this time of the night. Come on I have a guest room up the stairs and you brought your go bag with you right?"

"Yeah... but I don't want to inconvenient-" he was cut off her his friend/crush.

"No it's okay and plus you've had at least half a bottle of wine and might as well sleep it off"

"Really Emily, I would just be a burde-" Emily blocks his path that was leading to her door, which was his only way out, "Emily..."

"Spencer..." she imitates his tone, and leans up to him with a reassuring smile, "You could never be burden okay?"

He didn't respond. Spencer knew that he was partially drunk/buzzed and what he did next was not only out of character but also something he wanted to do for a little while now. Reid quickly leaned down and captured Emily's lips into his own.

20 seconds later, they broke away, looked into each other eyes and met each other lips once more. Only this time it was more fierce and heated. Hands roamed on both of their bodies, while they quickly made their way to her couch and continued their heated make out session. Eventually his lips went to her neck, while one hand felt her leg and the other was unbuttoning her red blouse, sending some buttons flying. Emily's hands were at his tie and dress shirt. Unlike Reid, she just ripped his shirt open and then went for his belt.

She pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders before kissing his lips, then neck, shoulders and chest. Spencer pulled her close to him, after throwing her blouse somewhere in the living room and went to her black jeans and she did the same for his slacks.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer Reid woke up and saw that it wasn't only dark, but felt a bit of a draft. His eyes then widen in terror when everything came back to him and realized that he had drunk sexual intercourse with Emily, on her couch. The first thing that came to his mind was to run out of here, and he started doing that. He got dressed, grabbed his things and walked out of Emily's condo, onto the streets and checked the time. It was almost six in the morning and that he could sneak into work a little earlier and went to work.

'_What the hell have I done! I just ruined the one thing I never wanted to do, sleep with a close friend!_" he thought to himself, '_I'm such an idiot! I know I had some sexual tension with her, but she thinks of me as a really good friend and now it's all ruined because of a drunken mistake_' he saw that the subway was nearing his stop and got ready to get off and then start a very long day at Quantico.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hearing her alarm sounding in the distance and the sudden feeling of nauseous hitting her, Prentiss made a dash to her washroom and had just barely made it in time to empty her stomach contents into the ceramic toilet.

After she rinsed her mouth and saw that she was naked, Emily grabbed the robe i her washroom and went to gather her clothes when visions of last nights event replayed in her head.

_Flashback moment_

_the feeling of him inside of her, getting as close as he could until neither of them could hold on any longer and climaxed at the same time._

"_Spencer!" he growled out_

"_Emily!" she screamed out_

_He then softly and gently kissed her on the lips and then her shoulder before they drifted off into a fistful sleep._

_End of Flashback moment_

"Oh god... I just slept with my friend" she laid her head into her hands.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Weeks later everyone was in and all BAU team members saw how distant Reid was and knew that they would have to pry out whatever was bothering him. Spencer and Emily had refused to talk to one another. He assumed because she didn't call him was due to her thinking that it was a huge mistake and didn't want to talk to him right, while she thought because he ran off before she woke up and he didn't make any contact that what had happened between them that night was huge mistake.

By lunch time, they saw that he was even ignoring the calls and texts on his phone. Now they knew that it was between him and this girl that he's been crushing over. Now the bigger question was, did she hurt him?

Morgan and JJ pulled him into Jennifer's office, locked the door, closed the blinds and then started questioning him.

"Alright pretty boy talk"

"About?"

"Hmm, let me see. Oh, how about the fact that you're ignoring all text and calls coming form your phone, that is not outside of work related? Did something happened between you and that girl you like? Did she hurt you?" the older agent asked seriously.

"What, no!"

"But something did happen Spence?" JJ asked with a concern tone and look on her face.

"I... I had drunk sexual intercourse with her almost five weeks ago"

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"I don't understand" Morgan stated.

"I think he means that he got drunk and slept with her" JJ answered.

"Since when do you get drunk?" now Derek was off topic. Then a knock came to JJ's door and they knew that the third party member had arrived. Morgan let the person in, revealing to be Elle Greenaway.

"What did I miss?"

"Reid had drunk sex with his crush weeks ago and I guess he bailed out before she woke up"

"Ooh Chico" she sat down next to him, "Why haven't taken her calls or text messages?"

"There's nothing to talk about, we were drunk, we had intercourse and probably wants me to call and tell me that it was all a mistake"

"Kid, if that were true, then you ignoring her calls would have been the hint that you thought it was a mistake. She feels the same way man. Call her, text... even better, you have one hour of lunch break... go to her Reid and talk to her"

"Spence, he's right. Maybe it's to say that both of you jumped ahead and would like to start off slow and then make your way up or she'll tell you that she has more than friendship feelings for you" just then his phone rang and saw that it was indeed Emily that was calling him again, "Take it Spence, we'll leave you alone" all three walked out of her office and gave him privacy.

He flipped his phone open and pressed the talk button, "Emily..."

"_Hey... we need to talk_"

"I know... Just to clear things up and then figure things out"

"_And other things_" she laughed dryly.

"Like?"

"_... I'm pregnant, Spencer_"


	5. Charm and Harm

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Five (5): Charm & Harm_

_Flashback to one month ago..._

_As he rushed into her apartment building, into the elevator and impatiently waited for the shaft to reach the floor he needed to be on, and ran out as soon as the doors opened, to her door and knocked a little harder than he meant to._

_Emily unlocked and opened the door, before he rushed in and turned to her. She shut the door and turned to him, arms crossed across her chest, staring right at him._

"_I have the afternoon off" were his first words to her._

"_Good, I guess. Sit" she told him, but there was no emotions in her voice when she said those words to him. He sat on the same sofa that they had made love on, while she sat in a comfy chair and looked at the floor._

"_Emily..." he waited for her to look up at him and she did that, after hearing her name, "I know I really messed up and I'm so sorry that I didn't make the first move by talking with yo-"_

"_I'm in the blame as well. I should have also try to make contact, but I was actually afraid that you were going to say that it was all a mistake and as time went by... we could move on, even though i's not something I wanted after that night", at that moment Reid chose to laugh out, earning a confusing/hurt stare from her._

"_I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm laughing at us"_

"_Oh that makes me feel a lot better" she replied in a sarcastic tone._

"_About the fact that we thought and acted the same way, because of my having feelings for you, in a more than friendship matter... and you felt the same. I kept putting it off, because I never thought someone like you, would like someone like... well me"_

"_...I guess we are weird like that" she with a soft smile, that made Spencer's heart rate go up._

"_I know that what happened that night wasn't a mistake... and if you'll let me, I want to take you out tonight"_

"_You better be ready to start paying for the three of us" she joked, with a small laugh, which also made him laugh. He then walked over to where she sat, kneeled to her level and kissed her. She returned the kiss quickly and deepened it._

"_You said that you had the afternoon off right?"_

"_Yeah" he said, when they broke the kiss to catch their breathes, before his lips met hers again._

"_Good" she then stood up and pulled him up the stairs to her room, where they spend most of the afternoon in._

_End of Flashback..._

Now they were in the sunshine state, attempting at figuring out and finding Gregory, before his one way killing spree would be finished. Before Reid and Gideon left to interview Gregory's father, he made a quick call to a certain someone.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Emily"

"_Hey, how are you?_"

"I'm fine, I was calling to ask you how you were feeling"

"_Well, I think the morning sickness stopped... finally" she groaned out the last word she spoke._

"That's great news..."

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah, I am. It's just most of these victims are brunettes... and I also want to talk to you about somethings"

"_...Okay..."_

"It's nothing bad, just some things about where I came from, since you told me and I barely talk about mine"

"_Oh okay. Then yeah, I'll wait up for you when you get back in DC_"

"Okay, I'll stop by your place after I get back home. Take care of yourself and the fetus"

"_... can you not call it that. It's a baby... our baby"_ She then hung up.

Reid took in a deep breathe, knowing that not only would he have to get over his Reid-effect with kids, but also tell her about seeing Gideon walking out, he went back to agent mode and were now on their way to Gregory's father 's home.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Elle and Reid were the first to have already finished packing and waiting for everyone else to arrive. She noticed Spencer was deep in thought, but she could also tell that he was trying to figure out something that was troubling him. Elle sat next to him and spoke first.

"Chico, you okay?"

"Yes and no"

"Trouble with your lady friend again?"

"It's more something I said..." he looked around and saw that no other member of their team were in the lobby, so he continued, "Do you think my Reid-Effect would disappear if it were my own?"

"I don't know... maybe" Elle looked utterly confused, when suddenly the light bulb over her head went on, "you knocked her up?", she got her answer when he found the floor of the lobby very interesting, "Reid, are you happy?"

"I'm nervous as hell"

"Tell Hotch"

"What? Why? No!" he squeaked out in high pitched.

"Chico, listen here, I'm not a parent, Hotch is so he could help you with tips and all. But yeah, it's normal to be nervous or be a nervous wreck. It's a huge change, but it's a good change" then everything was silence between them, "Are you going to be a weekend dad or..."

"Everyday dad... but I still need to talk to her"

"What's her name? You guys have known each other for almost a year man, and we still don't know her name. At least give me a first name, just between you and me"

"Emily" he answered.

"That's a nice name"

"It is"

"Reid... it's going to be a lot of work, but I can see you as the protective father type" seconds later she giggled and got a weird stare from Spencer, "I'm not laughing at what I just said man. I'm laughing because you actually forgot about safety and all that crap"

"I was drunk..."

"Have any witnesses that weren't drunk?", when he didn't answer, she ruffled his hair, "I'm just messin' with you Chico. Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks Elle, it really means a lot to me" he softly smiled at her, before he focused back to the book he was reading, when he heard the rest of the team getting off the elevator.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Everyone on the Jet were fast asleep except for two people. Hotch and Reid. The younger agent went to the back of the jet, where his boss was sitting, reading on files that needed to be looked at.

"You okay Reid?" he said, without looking up from the file he was reading at the moment.

"I need some... parental advice..." he muttered, but Hotch heard every word his youngest agent had just said and almost dropped the file he was holding.

"Excuse me, what?" he looked up at that moment and saw that Reid wasn't joking... then again he never asked ridiculous questions.

"I found out a month ago that I was... am going to be a father in a matter of months. I need to know if it's normal to feel like a nervous wreck?"

"... I'm still trying to recover from the news you just dropped on me here, Reid. I thought you were a genius and with all your safety and statics on safety"

"I was intoxicated, Hotch"

"Who is it?"

"The girl that I met in the subway almost a year ago"

"...Wow" he was still stunned, "Reid having a kid is a huge responsibility and a lot of work"

"I know but... I don't want to be like my father"

"I didn't know you had a dad... I've heard you talking about your mother but not your father"

"He walked out on me and my mother, because things became too hard at home..."

"I'm sorry Reid..."

"Do you think my... as you and everyone around call it, Reid-effect, is going to affect my raising a baby?"

"Everything changes when your own child is born and yes... it's perfectly normal to be a nervous wreck. It's a big change. But it's worth it" he gave one of his rare smiles at the younger agent, "Is that all?"

"Yeah it is... thanks Hotch" Reid started to stand, "Oh can this stay between us... I'm still trying to find a way to tell the rest later on"

"Sure... but not too long, or else Garcia's going to erase your existence" he half joked.

"Good point" Reid looked petrified, not getting the joke and returned to his seat.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was watching "_Alien_" on Space when a knock came from her door. Looking at the time, she already knew who it was, but still looked through the peep hole and saw him fidgeting with his hands. Smiling softly,s he unlocked the door and let him in, "Hey Spencer" she told him before kissing him affectionately.

"Hey... Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I can take the gu-" she cut him off.

"Spencer, we've slept together more times than I can coun-" he then cut her off.

"We've had intercourse 14 times in a four weeks period" he stated in a matter of fact.

"Try 15" she flirted with him, while untying his tie and dropping it onto the floor.

"Can we talk first?"

"You're really want to debate this now?... especially against my hormones?" she joked.

"It's really important" he didn't get the joke, so she didn't bother explaining to him and sat on the couch.

"Okay, what is it that we need to talk about?"

"My Reid-effect" he stated.

"Pardon me?" she asked. Emily was extremely confused at what he had just said now.

"The one thing that goes around at work is how babies and animals repel me. Babies cry like their being murdered, while animals growl and hiss at me... they call it the Reid-effect at work"

"Oh" getting what he was saying now, "You're afraid that the baby is going to cry murder every time you're going to be near him or her?"

"Pretty much"

"Spencer, this isn't going to be someone else's baby, this is going to our baby. And he or she is going to get use to us and won't cry bloody murder for holding him or her" he sighed out in relief, before she continued, "They're going to cry bloody murder for not holding them" she stated.

"What!" he yelped out in panic.

"Babies love attentions, some don't. But the one thing all babies have in common is that they'll want their parents to hold them when they feel alone"

"I'm not going to walk out"

"What? I know you won't. What makes you think that I would assume that?"

"... My mother is a paranoid schizophrenia. When I turned eighteen I had to commit her to a sanitarium in order for to go to Caltech without worrying about her. But when I was ten, my father couldn't handle taking care of her or me anymore so... he walked out on us and never looked back. I haven't seen or heard form him since"

"Spencer... Loo- Look at me" she tried to get him to look at her, which he eventually did, "Do you know how I know that you're not going to walk out like you're father did?" he shook his head from side to side, saying no, "Because you ran here instead for the hills when I told you that I was pregnant. You could have signed a paper wavering your parental rights, but you stayed and said that you would either be a everyday dad or even a weekend dad, just in case I didn't want you as my boyfriend. That's how I know you would never walk out on this child"

"You did make one technical error" he stated softly.

"Really? What?"

He grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger, avoiding the ring, "I'm not just your boyfriend anymore" he smiled at her.

"Hmmm, that's true and we did never celebrate our engagement" she said in a luscious tone, before kissing him deeply.

"You were correcting me about making it fifteen tonight?" he said, before moving his lips to her neck.

"Uh huh..." she smirked before pulling him up to her bedroom and both had a sleepless night, but yet very enjoyable.


	6. The Fisher King Part I

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter six (6): The Fisher King Part I_

Morning was now rising and two naked bodies under a sheet were fast asleep, when a blaring alarm clock went off, waking them out of their peaceful sleep.

"Nooo" Emily whined, as she pulled the sheets of the bed over her head, making the now almost fully awake fiancee chuckle.

"Come on, Emily. We have to pack up and meet at the airport today"

"We're going to Vegas why again?"

"I told last night that we have two weeks of vacation, meaning that we can use that time for a nice two week honeymoon" he kissed her neck gently. "After meeting my mother" he muttered out, but she heard him alright.

"What!" she sat up quickly, pulling the sheet to cover her. "Spencer, me and mothers do not get along... at all!"

"Neither do me and kids/animals, but that's going to change" he stated with a smirk.

"You're lucky I love you, you know" she teased him before pulling him down to her for a kiss.

"I love you to Emily" he said softly after breaking the kiss, "I have to go in to get some things and I'll meet you at the airport"

"So no two in one shower?" she teased, while using one of her bare legs to rub up and down his thigh and waist. He pulled her out of bed and both quickly got in the washroom and started the shower.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I wonder why Reid can't live a little" Morgan whined as he and Elle arrived at the airport.

"Be thankful that he's actually getting out of his apartment Morgan" she replied, knowing Reid's real plans. She was still trying to convince him to tell the team about not only him becoming a father but the fact that he was engaged to Emily now and were going to Vegas not only to introduce her to his mother but to get hitched and have a two week honeymoon. It had been her idea originally and Emily was almost halfway through her pregnancy now.

"True, very true. But that girl of his would have dragged his butt out anyways" He then stpped dead in his tracks, "Did he ever tell us her name?"

"Nope" she answered honestly, mixed with a little lie because she knew her firs name only.

"Okay, when we get back, we're making him spill her name out to us. Also, you think he admitted his feelings for her?"

"They still hang out after the whole '_Got drunk and had sex with you, and then ran away from fear of you not loving me_' thing" Morgan chuckled for moment but stopped when he saw Reid from afar, "Well I'll be damned..."

"What?" Elle turned around and saw Spencer Reid checking the papers he was holding.

Then everything slowed down for them, when a dark haired woman with a pregnant stomach walked up to him, and placed a gentle kiss on him. She attempted to pick up her own bag, but he wouldn't let her, and she was now arguing with him.

"The hell..." Morgan started to walk up to him, with Elle right behind him.

"Morgan don't"

"Don't what?" he snapped at her, "He lied to us"

"No he didn't. You asked if everything with her worked out and he said yes. You never asked anything more or anything specific about him and that girl. So please let them have a good start of their weekend, Morgan" she told him.

"I wanna be sure she's good enough for him" he turned on his heels and walked up to his co-worker and unknown girlfriend. "Reid" he called out.

"Oh man..." he swallowed loudly, almost in fear and Emily quickly noticed that.

"So you heading to Vegas?" the older agent asked.

"Yeah, to go see my mother"

"You sure? It looks like a quick getaway to me"

"Okay _Chump_ I don't know who you are but back off because we're both Federal agents and this is me without my hormones kicking in. So. Back. Off" she glared at him.

Morgan could have retaliated but saw that this girl was right for him after all. A little scary when she got mad, but still good enough for his co-worker, that he thought as a little brother.

"Reid... we're talking after you get back from Vegas, understood. Other than that, have a great vacation and 'll see you at work" he said softly and then walked off with Elle, who gave Reid two thumbs up, after pointing at Emily.

"... I'm confused" Emily stated.

"Co-workers checking to make sure that you're okay in their books and looks like you passed" Spencer stated.

"Your team is... kinda weird, but sweet, but still has a weirdness to it"

"Oh, you have no idea" he chuckled, while guiding her to their gate and was carrying both of their bags.

Meanwhile Elle and Morgan were at their gates, sitting and waiting for someone to tell that it was boarding time. The older agent turned to the newest member, "Why didn't he tells us?"

"He might have asked Hotch not to tell us until he was ready. Plus his mom lives in Vegas, meaning that after intro to the parent, comes the co-workers" she said with a devilish smirk on her face, "Did she passed your test?"

"With flying colours" he said with a smile, "She called me chump..."

"I know, I almost dropped on the floor laughing at that one" she laughed out, and he joined her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Not that I'm complaining, but why wasn't it a good day to visit your mother?" Emily said, while she gently kissed Reid's bare chest.

"I didn't know how to approach her, today"

"But you're going to go see her tomorrow?" she asked calmly.

"_We_ are going to see her tomorrow" he said, then we can go get married and start our honeymoon and not leave this bed until the end of the fourteen day vacation"

"My soon to be husband, the genius" she smiled at him before he kissed her and pretty soon they went at it again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

But they didn't wait until they next day, they got married that same night and spent the whole in bed celebrating and consuming their marriage. But now the sun was shining and both were ready to go and see Diana Reid.

Both of them were walking up the stairs when a nurse at a table called him over, telling him that someone had left something for him. Reid walked over grabbed the envelope and opened to see what the contents were. A key and a note telling him about a girl that needed help.

"We have to leave" he told Emily.

"What's going on?" she asked him as they made their way down the stairs and towards teh exit of the building.

"Someone's in danger and my boss would know. That's what the notes says and gave me a key. I'm so sorry" he suddenly turned to her, revealing that he was wrenched with guilt.

"Spencer, it's okay. Go find the girl and then we'll go from where we left off okay?"

"Why aren't you making me feel bad?"

"Because I know how demanding the job is remember?" she teased him lightly, before kissing him, "Now come, Let's get ours bags and to the airport alright?"

"Alright" he said, while they went to the rented car.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as Spencer heard about Mrs. Hotchners, he went to a quiet room and called Emily's home.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey"

"_Hey Spencer... are you okay?"_

"No... I need to know that whoever knocks at the door. Don't answer"

"_What's going on?_"

"The guy that sent me the skeleton key, went up to my boss's home and handed an envelope to his wife. In person. Please don't answer any doors. Only answer the phone when my number appears okay?"

"_Okay, I will. Please be careful_"

"I will. I'm staying in the briefing room, working on the clues at figuring out at how to find the girl"

"_Alright, then go one and save her. I'll be waiting for you_"

"I love you, Emily"

"_I love you too, Spencer. Now get back to work or else_" she faked threatened him, whenever he would call her instead of working on a case.

"I am" he chuckled out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Hotch had ordered Elle to go home and rest, he and Morgan were still working on trying to figure out what book and who the UNSUB is.

"So..."

"So, what?" Reid said, while continuing to analyze the bags of evidence.

"That's a nice ring you got there" he said, but there was no ring, he was testing his friend.

"What!" he quickly looked but saw that his wedding band wasn't on his finger, it was still on a chain around his neck, "Morgan..."

"So you decided to settle down and become boring?" he teased his young friend.

"I thought I was already boring?"

"I only have one question for you though"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why did she call me chump?"

"Because it sounded like you knew me at the airport, but it also looked like you were going to pick on me, so she called you chump"

"That doesn't make sense"

"That's what I told her, the first time she explained it to me" he softly smiled.

"I am glad for you kid, and I was testing her a little and she passed. But man, she can scary even though she's drop dead gorgeous. I mean man, she's one fine piece of m-"

"Morgan, you know that I know the perfect place to hide a body and would not find it for at least one hundred years" he stated, while staring at his friend.

"My bad" he said while chuckling.

What they didn't know was that one of their own had just been shot.


	7. The Fisher King Part II

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seven (7): The Fisher King Part II_

After getting the okay from the person on the other end of the line confirming him that they would go pick up his mother at the Sanatarium, Reid hung up and avoided the stare he was receiving from Garcia and walked out of the briefing room. He Walked down the long corridor and to his desk, where Reid speed dialled at his wife's home and waited for her to answer.

"_Spencer?_"

"Emily, I'm sending a police officer to guard you at home"

"_What are you talking about?_" not only was she confused, but a little scared at the moment.

"Listen to me carefully. The woman that was with the guy at the airport"

"_The one that gave me two thumbs up?_" she asked with confusion in her voice, "_What about her?_"

"Yeah, her. She was shot and now my mother might be in danger and I'm not taking any chances with you or the baby"

"_Alright Spencer. Please be careful_"

"I'm not leaving the building unless I have to Emily"

"_Okay. You'll call when you have the chance?_"

"You know I will" he said softly, right then Garcia went to check on him, but Spencer didn't know she was right behind, "I love you and I'll be home with you, meet my mother before I go back to Vegas with her and finish our vacation days together"

"_I love you too Spencer_"

"I'll be home as soon as I can" he then hung up, turned around and saw Garcia standing there. "How long have you been here?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough to know that you finally admitted your undying love to your very close friend, wonder boy"

"It wasn't the most romantic way..."

"How come?" now she was confused at what the genius had just told her.

"I Got drunk on wine, slept with her, then left her before she could wake up, didn't talk or see one another for almost five weeks"

"What changed sweet-cheeks?"

"... She called me and told me that she's pregnant... a month later I proposed to her, she said yes..."

"So the flight to Vegas was to get hitched?"

"Yes and no. Before getting married, I wanted to introduce her to my mother and tell her about the marriage and Emily"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah"

"So you two have been circling each other for almost a year and what brought you two together was a baby? That is so... not classical romance films!"

"What?" now it was his turned to be utterly confused now.

"Usually it's they meet up months to years later and continue where they left off, have kids and happily ever after! You two had your own story that no one can copy and paste on a script"

"I'm actually scared of you sometimes Garcia" he said, while putting on his wedding band.

"Oh psshhh, you're just saying that so my brown sugar lollipop doesn't get jealous" this caused both of them to laugh a little, before he talked about his mother and the possible inheritance of her illness.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After most of the team left the conference room, Reid sat by his mother and pulled out a photo from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Who's this woman?" she asked him.

"That's Emily... my wife"

"You got married?" his mother asked him, as she looked him right into her son's eyes.

"We were coming to see you, actually we were in Bennington when Randall left something for me at the desk. Then we had to leave" he then pulled out another picture but this one takes his mother's breath away, "That's your grandchild, mom"

"He or she's beautiful Spencer. How far along is she or more importantly how much longer before she's suppose to give birth to my grandchild?" she looked at him.

"She has three-four months left before the baby's due"

"Wonderful..." she stroked the side of his face, "Spencer I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to meet..."

"Emily"

"Emily... pretty name. Is she smart?"

"Yes she is, I think she's the first to actually match my intellect"

"That's good to know"

"Reid, we're two agent short for the raid, let's move" Hotch said as he came into the room and then left.

"I have to go to work mom, but before I take you back to Nevada I want to introduce you to Emily okay"

"That'd be wonderful Spencer, now go and save whoever needs to be saved" with that Spencer walked out and called Emily again.

"_Wow I feel special with getting all these calls from you_" she teased him.

"Hey, we know were the UNSUB is so we're going to go bring him in"

"_You're going as well?_"

"Yeah, since one of our own is in the hospital. I'll let the other do all the action work"

"_You better, 'cause you'll be cut off until the doctor says it's okay for me to have sex after the baby's born_"

"Emily... that's 6-8 months long"

"_Exactly..._" then he understood what her goal was in her no-so-empty threat.

"I'll be good"

"_Okay, now go and be careful_"

"I will, love you"

"_Love you too Spencer_"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Days went by and Spencer was finally back in DC and took a cab to his home. He had finally moved in with Emily and were happy. Diana didn't get a chance to meet Emily due to an episode, but knew that she would one day. But in the meantime she had the two photos that Spencer had given his mother to help remember that she had a daughter-in-law and a grandchild on the way. Now everyone knew that Reid was not only married but was going to be a father as well. But he still refused to reveal anything about his wife and was glad that they respected his wishes.

Now he finally arrived at the building, went up to his floor, inserted the key to unlock the door, and walked into his home.

"Emily?"

"Hey, welcome home" she said as she kissed him, "I missed you"

"I missed you to and now the rest of our honeymoon can continue" he smirked at her.

"Hmmm, just what I as waiting you to say" she said, before kissing a tender spot on her husband's neck, making him groan happily.


	8. P911

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eight (8): P911_

It was a cloudy day in Quantico, but it felt a little lighter for Emily and Spencer, because of the fact that they were watching their three week old daughter Cassie Jennifer Reid sleeping soundly in her crib.

_Flashback to Three weeks ago..._

_Spencer was working at his desk, a report when his cellphone rang. Seeing Emily's name pop out, he answered it._

"_You okay, you usually call me when something's up"_

"_Yeah well... I need you to leave work"_

"_I can't I have an overdue report to finish"_

"_Fine, miss the birth of your child"_

"_What!"_

"_Kid you okay?"_

"_Listen, I'm heading home now to pick you up, I'll call a cab to drop me of back home and use my ca-"_

"_You're car's a deathtrap on wheels. There's no way in hell that i'm getting in there!" she snapped, due to her having a contraction at this very moment, "OW!... Just hurry up, please and you're driving my car!" she then hung up._

"_Reid what's wrong man"_

"_Tell Hotch I'm taking today and the next couple of days off"_

"_What, why? What's going on?"_

"_She's in labour, her water broke!" he told him as he ran out._

"_Oh crap..." Morgan muttered, before going to Hotch's office._

_**In the delivery room...**_

_"I swear you're never getting near me until this baby get's married!" she yelled at him_

_"It's the pain talking Dr. Reid" The doctor told him, "One more push Emily"_

_She pushed with all she had, and then a small cry of a baby filled the room and Emily relaxed back onto the bed, before hearing a thick **"Thud"** hit the floor._

_"What was that?" she asked, without sitting more up._

_"You're partner just fainted after cutting the cord Emily. But congratulation you've giving birth to a healthy girl" he told her as the nurse had just cleaned her off, wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed the crying newborn to her mother, who cradled her carefully and soon the baby stopped crying and looked like she was admiring her mother.  
><em>

"_Hey there little one" Emily cooed at her newborn daughter, "Once your daddy wakes up from fainting I'll introduce you to him"_

_End of Flashback..._

"I'm going to be late for work" he said, but he didn't move from where he stood at the moment.

"That's what you said five minutes ago, baby" she giggled, before kissing him softly, "But you do have to get to work, before I disobey my doctors order about no sex until he says so. Especially with your new haircut" she stroked her fingers through his hair, which looked nice on him. Her statement made him blush, of course.

"Do you thin-"

"Work, get rid of the pile of files and get home early okay?" she kissed him again as she shoved him out of their daughter's room.

After going down the stairs, he grabbed his things, kissed his wife again, "I'll see you tonight... hoping"

"You soo jinx it now, mr. Know-it-all"

"I don't know everything..."

"Once our bedroom door is locked... yeah you do" she flirted with him.

"I... I gotta go before I agree with you about disobeying your doctor's order" he stated quickly as he walked out, making her laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as he walked through the doors JJ told him that they had a bad one and had a time limit.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's trying to auction off a boy over the internet and Garcia might not be able to trace him and we have less than 18 hours to find him and arrest the guy before he finds himself a new lil' boy"

"Alright, I just need to make a phone call" he stood and called home.

"_Let me guess you got a case"_ were her first words as she answered the phone.

"Yeah... a little boy being auctioned off to other pedophiles and our TA might not be able to track him"

"_Oh god... alright, call me when you get a chance or before you head off to rest okay?_"

"I will"

"_Love you_"

"Love you too. Take care of yourself and Cassie for me okay?_"_

"_You know I will"_ He could tell that she was smiling before hanging up.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Elle was driving the SUV, Reid text Emily.

_~I think I'm going to have to back out of this case. SR~_

Minutes later, his phone vibrated.

_~How come? ER~_

_~It's getting too hard on me, too close to home SR~_

_~I'm sorry baby :(. Do you feel that you can help the case? ER~_

_~Yes. Why? SR~_

_~To Save the little boy? ER~_

_~Of course SR~_

_~Then focus on that. At least try Spencer, and if ur still having trouble. Text or call ER~_

_~ I'll try. Love you and Cassie :) SR~_

_~We love you too, and I think she misses her daddy ;) ER~_

The young agent put his phone back in his pocket, when Elle pulled over at the school.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as they returned home, Reid handed in some files and took his reports home so that he could spend time with Cassie and Emily. He took the subway home and then walked three blocks until he reached his condo building and then made his way to his door where he would go in and be with his wife and daughter.

As he walked in, he only saw the light of the lamp in the living room. After putting his go bag i the laundry room, Spencer walked up the stairs and went inside his daughter's room to watch her sleep.

She looked so peaceful and innocent at this very moment and for a reason he was glad that he hadn't backed out of child abduction/auction case. He would do whatever it takes to put away more people that would put kids through this, just to make the world for his daughter a better place. He jumped, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied as he pulled one of her hands up to his lips and gently placed a kiss to her palm, "How was she?"

"She finally went to sleep about an hour ago. Glad that you're back"

"We saved him... barely just in time. He was just pulling out of his driveway when we arrived"

"Shhh, come on baby, lets continue this in our room, so that we don't wake up our daughter" she whispered to him, while guiding him to their room.

"Okay..." they made the 15 second walk to their room and let him change into his night wear, as she lay back in bed and waited for him. He joined her about a three minutes later, after brushing his teeth and was wearing sleeping pants on and a Caltech T-shirt to bed.

"How are you feeling, honestly Spencer?"

"I was relieved that we had made it in time to save him, but I know there are more like him and probably more kids are being sold to pedophiles at this moment..."

"You're afraid for Cassie... I know and understand your fear, but by being here for her and knowing what really lies out there, we know what to expect and do to make sure that those chances are close to none"

"How do you know what calms me down or at least reassures me for now?"

"Because that's what I tell myself every time I leave the condo with her. And also because whenever you call me and tell me that you put a perp like him away, it calms me down that someone like you is out there doing whatever you can to make others lives better with or without them knowing"

"I love you, Emily"

"And I." she kisses him, "Love." and again, "You" and again, "Too Spencer" she kisses him once last time before she lays her head on his shoulder and both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

About four hours later, a baby is heard crying through the baby monitor, alerting both parents.

"I got it" both said at the same time, in their sleepy voice and got out of bed.


	9. The Aftermath

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Nine (9): The Aftermath_

They both knew that he had to work in late tomorrow so they had a quiet evening at home, put Cassie to bed, Spencer made dinner, without setting anything on fire and had a really pleasant evening. There main reason of celebrating, was the fact that after almost four months, Emily was cleared for any physical intimacy days ago, but he was too busy at work and would come home exhausted.

Also the fact that tonight had been two years since they talked at the subway. Her bent over looking for her gold bracelet, that he had found, while he had checked out her behind, but was mostly confused at what she was doing at that very moment.

But now it two in the morning and they were making their bed creak, with their movements under the sheets. Groaning and moaning in pure pleasure, which soon slowly turned to both of them almost crying out their climaxes, and bit each others shoulders so that they didn't wake up Cassie.

Spencer collapsed on top of his wife and gently kissed where he had bit her, before rolling off and getting rid of the condom that he had been wearing earlier.

"Oh... wow... I almost forgot how good that was..." Emily panted out, with a huge grin on her face, "I think you reached a new cloud doc" she told him, after kissing his bit mark and settling her head onto his chest.

"Uh huh..."

"Are you speechless, Spencer?" she smirked at him, before kissing collarbone.

"Yeah..." he said, while nodding his head eagerly, making her giggle, "That was... No words to describe it. Also what do you mean by new cloud?" this made her laugh a little.

"You know the whole cloud nine thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well We're way pass that cloud" she winked at him, making him blush, "Spencer we just had _the_ most mind blowing sex ever and your blushing at my compliment?"

"Sorry?"

"I love you Spencer Reid and don't ever change" she smirked at him.

"I love you too Emily Prentiss-Reid and why would I change?"

"People change after they get married..."

"Your parents?"

"You know that I hate politics because of compromises that happened between my parents?"

"Yes, I remember... But like you just said, you hate politics and you always put others needs in front of your own and I love that about you" he kissed her head, "Now let's get some sleep before Cassie wakes up okay?"

"Okay" she yawned out before going to sleep"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_~Hey, We got a case, but I can stay at home instead SR~_

_~How come? ER~_

_~The victims are are all in their thirties... and one was a brunette SR~_

_~Spencer... :( Don't let ur emotions cloud your capability at saving others ER~_

_~R U mad? SR~_

_~No :\ why? ER~_

_~I don't know, gut feeling SR~!_

_~I just don't like that ur letting it get personal. Please, go ER~_

_~Ok I will... bossy :P SR~_

_~Oh please you loe it ;) ER~_

_~That's totally different Emily! :$ SR~_

_~LOL! I love u and call/text when U need to talk ok? ER~_

_~ Love you too and I will :) SR~_

Reid then got his go bag and joined the others at the elevator and all four went down and made their way to the airstrip.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After Reid noticed Elle's behaviour in the parking garage, he attempted to talk to her, but she must have sensed it and decided to distract him from asking her questions.

"Don't think I didn't notice that bite mark on your shoulder Chico"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"When you took off your tie at the station, because it was too tight, the angle your shirt was open... I saw the bite mark" she smirked.

"This is really inappropriate..."

"That good huh? Well wouldn't blame ya, how long as it been?"

"Four months..."

"Wow... yeah the tension would have went off like a atomic bomb then" she teased him.

"Elle..."

"It's nothing okay..." she refused to look at him, "Just drop it" they finally reached the others and both didn't add anymore words to what Reid had tried to ask her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_~I think there's something wrong with Elle SR~_

_~What makes you think that? ER~_

_~Since we got the case, she's more distant, aggressive and just focuses on the case. She was drinking when I went to talk to her SR~_

_~Do U think U could speak to her without getting any1's attention? ER~_

_~ Yeah SR~_

_~Then go talk to her, when you know what to confront her with... again ER~_

_~Ur right... we got another attack, I gtg SR~_

_~Ok, go work, B careful and I love you and Cassie Misses her daddy :) ER~_

_~I love you too and please give Cassie a kiss from me SR~_

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After entering his home, Spencer dropped his bag and sat on the couch. He knew deep inside that Elle had went out and killed William Lee in cold blood. He was brought out of his thoughts, when a reassuring hand was placed on his back.

"You okay?"

"Elle was arrested..."

"What? Why?" she sat next to him.

"She went to him and he apparently drew out a gun at her and she shot him before he could shoot her"

"...You don't believe it, do you?"

"No one does. She had a break down at the station and when she went undercover... I should have seen the signs"

"Spencer, you can't be responsible for everyone"

"But I knew something was wrong, Emily"

"Did she tell you that? Did you believe that when those thoughts came to your head?"

"No and no"

"Then it's not your fault. Everyone thinks and hopes that the little voice in their heads are wrong... it's normal Spencer and you can't blame yourself okay?"

"I know she shot him in cold blood"

"Do you think she's going to get away with it?"

"Yes" he answered honestly.

"...I'm sorry Spencer" she rubbed his back and tried to relax him, and be there for him


	10. The Last Word

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Ten (10): The Last Word_

_**Hey Everyone, Thanks for all of the reviews so far and hope to get more of your comments and also what you would like to see as an improvement. I would also like to note that we are nearing the Tobias episodes, so bear with me for those chapters that I am currently working on at the moment, because I want them to be good.**_

_**Thanks again for your reviews and hope to read some soon,**_

_**PC100**  
><em>

"Hello?"

"_Is this agent Prentiss?"_

"Yes, who might this be?"

"_My name is Erin Strauss, I'm the section chief of the BAU_"

"How may I be of service M'am?"

"_We've been looking for someone to replace an agent that quit about a month ago and I would like to offer you the post. Your unit chief would be Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon, but I would like to know If you would consider accepting the post?"_

"Definitely M'am. When do I start?"

"_Your papers will be ready for tomorrow. Just come by my office tomorrow morning at seven. Goodbye Agent Prentiss and have a good day"_ then the phone conversation was over and Emily put the phone back into the receiver.

"Emily, who was that?" Spencer asked, while bottle feeding Cassie.

"Erin Strauss... she offered me a spot int he BAU"

"What?"

"I accepted"

"Wait... why didn't you discuss this with me?"

"Spencer, you know that working in the BAU is my dream and you knew that when the opportunity came, that I would accept it and I just did. Plus we'll see each other sometimes"

"More than sometimes..."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"I work with Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon. Gideon's my mentor and I work on the six floor of the FBI building in the BAU"

"I know you told me that you worked for the FBI, but you would always argue about which department. So you don't want me to accept because I'm going to be there?"

"It's not that Emily... There are strict rules about fraternizing"

"We've been married for almost a year Spencer" she stated, "Just... go to work" she refused to look at him, after taking Cassie in her arms.

"Emil-"

"Go!" she snapped and he walked out and slammed the door, making Cassie cry.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid was too focused on the case file he was looking at, that Morgan got a little worried and sat the young agent's desk and pulled away the file from him.

"Morgan, now's not the time"

"Talk to me kid..."

"... Emily got a job offer"

"Hey that's great"

"Strauss offered her a post at the BAU, to replace Elle"

"Wait, what?"

"I was against it, even though I know that she told me that working in the BAU is her dream"

"Reid, Cassie is getting old enough to be accepted in the 24hr daycare here and you know that Garcia is going to be thrilled to watch over her when we stay a little too long on cases"

"It's just... things are going well, and If something happens to her... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself"

"When is she coming?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it were tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Kiss up to her and explain why you reacted that way kid. She'll understand" he then went back to his desk and continued working.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

He walked into the condo and saw her reading a book in the sofa chair. They didn't say hi, or even said a word to one another. He put his messenger bag in its usual spot, hung up his coat in the closet, went to the fridge and got himself a water bottle, he started to make his way to the staircase.

"She's asleep" she stated with no emotions.

"Oh... okay" he then sat on the couch and everything was dead quiet again. "Emily... Can we talk about this morning?"

"What's there to talk about? You made it clear that you didn't want me to take the job offer, because it meant that we would work together"

"It's not that, I swear"

"Then explain" she closed her book, set it aside and waited patiently for him to start explaining.

"Okay, we work on the same team and all that, and then you get badly hurt or even worse you get killed or badly injured enough that you're going to be staying home for good... I could never forgive myself"

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I get where you're coming from, but that's pretty much me every time you call or text me that you have a case. I never try to make you stay back, because I know that you can do this job and will get hurt on some cases, both emotionally and physically. So please don't try to play a guilt card on me"

"What about Cassie and leaving for days on end?"

"They have a 24hr daycare at the bureau, I checked it out today and as soon as I get clearance Cassie will get a spot in"

"..."

"Spencer, you knew that if I ever got a job offer at the bureau, in the BAU, that I would accept it without a second thought"

"Do you really feel like that whenever I tell you I have a case?"

"Yes, even though I know your careful, I still worry"

"...When are you going in?"

"Tomorrow morning at seven"

"I guess I could ask Garcia to watch Cassie for a little while...finally get to meet her and all"

"So, you're okay with it?"

"No... but I know you belong on this the team and would be careful in the field" he admitted, "I'm sorry for this morning..."

"I should have talked to you first before accepting the offer"

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah we are" she walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Garcia was spending time with the little girl when a knock came from her door.

"Enter thee!" she said, and in walked Emily.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah I-" then Cassie squealed in delight, when she saw her mother and raised her little arms to her, "Came to pick up Cassie, my daughter. You must Penelope Garcia"

"And you Emily, G-man's wife!" she said with a chirpy tone, finally thrilled to meet Reid's mystery wife.

"Who?"

"Reid, your husband?"

"G-man?"

"I give everyone various nicknames. But shouldn't you be on the Jet with the other?"

"Apparently there was an error with the transfer paper, because Agent Hotchner hadn't approved of them"

"But your name is in the system under the command of Aaron Hotchner"

"I already know what he's thinking"

"Well... I don't. What would he be thinking?"

"That my parents pulled some strings, which they hadn't because they disown me, my husband and their only grandchild" she told the TA as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Who would do that to the cutest baby I've ever laid eyes on?" she said, while tickling Cassie, who was now laughing, making Emily smile, "Don't worry about it sweet-cheeks, everything's going to be okay"

"I seriously can't tell if you were talking to me or Cassie"

"Don't worry you'll get use to my awesome chirpiness, my love. But more importantly, what this little bundle of joy's full name?"

"Cassie Jennifer Reid"

"Jennifer as in..."

"The agent that Reid use to have a crush on... yes. He told me that they're close like brother and sister, so It made sense that her middle name should be Jennifer"

"Ooooh, JJ's going to head over heels when she not only meet your cuteness but finds out that your middle name is after hers"

"Okay now I know that was referred to my daughter"

"You know... I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, Emily. But knowing the boss man he's going to want to contact me soon so-"

"Don't worry, I understand"

"I'll call you when they'll be in the air so that you can wow the boss man into giving you a chance"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I can watch this little being of pure cuteness again"

"I thought there was a catch" she teased the TA, and both chuckled, "Thanks Garcia"

"No problem" and both mother and daughter left the FBI building.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid had texted Emily to ask how come she wasn't on the Jet with them and he hadn't gotten a reply yet. After arriving to his hotel room, he saw that he had received a message from her that read...

_~Hotchner hadn't approved the transfer. Says that I was misinformed, in other words, he thinks that my parents pulled strings ER~_

_~I'll talk to him, if ur okay with that SR~_

_~No, Garcia will alert me when U guys are in the air so that I can wait for him in his office and show him that I belong i this unit ER~_

_~Alright, how r u and Cassie? SR~_

_~We're okay, Garcia's personality scared me a little but I find it amusing now :) ER~_

_~lol yes she can get a little carried away with her little pet names for us, but she means well SR~_

_~You didn't tell them her full name? ER~_

_~No, I wanted it to be a surprise for JJ, when all of us, me, u and Cassie meet the team SR~_

_~That's sweet Spencer :) ER~_

_~Listen I have to get some rest for tomorrow. I love you and Cassie and have a good night SR~_

_~Love you too Spencer and have a good night ER~_

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was cleaning off Cassie, when her house phone starting ringing. Looking at the ID, she saw that it was a unfamiliar number, but still answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sweetie Pie_"

"Hey, Garcia"

"_The team is the air and should be here within the hours, so you can come on down with that bundle of cuteness. Have you been studying the case that I sent you this morning?_"

"Yeah and I already have a profile to offer him"

"_Now that's a good sign, my beauty. Now get a move on so I can spend some girl time with your awesomely cute daughter_"

"Alright, alright i'm on my way" she chuckled, "I'll see you soon Garcia" she then hung up, got herself and Cassie ready, before walking out of the condo and made there way to the FBI building.

**Hours later...**

After she walked out of Hotch's office, Aaron turned to watch her walk down the small steps when he called her back in. She hesitated at first but soon walked back into his office.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know your parents haven't pulled strings for you?"

"Why would parents who have disown their own daughter and grandchild, because of how and who they married and haven't spoken to in over a year, waste time at pulling some strings?"

"Good point... now I want to clear something with you and I want you to be honest with me"

"Alright"

"Are you and another of my own married. Persay Dr. Reid"

"Yes"

"Have you talked about how to behave in the workplace?"

"Yes we have and came to a conclusion that only when necessary that we'll partner up"

"Alright, then, go on and get your desk assigned"

"Alright sir" she then walked out and was now in the bullpen.

"Hey, how did it go?" Spencer asked.

"He's giving me a chance, but he's still looking into the transfer mishap"

"Okay, you ready to go home with me and Cassie"

"Now, that's an offer I can't refuse" she smiled at him, "After I get my desk assigned"

"I'll go get Cassie"

"Don't be surprise if Garcia puts up a fight"

"... oh boy" he gulped nervously.

Twenty minutes passed and Emily finally finished putting her things onto her desk and then walked out of the bullpen to see two blondes paying attention to Cassie, one being Garcia and the other she assumed to be Agent Jareau.

"Hey, you all done?" Spencer asked, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, all set" Cassie then reached for her mother, "ah you missed me already? Come here you" she placed a shower of kisses on Cassie's face, making her laugh.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ"

"Emily Prentiss-Reid, pleasure to meet you"

"We should get going, if you start tomorrow"

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" JJ asked.

"Cassie's full name" Spencer said.

"What's her full name?"

"Cassandra Jennifer Reid or Cassie Jennifer Reid"

"...Really?"

"Yeah" both of them answered at the same time.

"Oh come here you" JJ snatched Cassie from Emily, "We're so going to be BFF"

"Umm, next to me, the all knowing super highway!" Garcia said, while following the blonde liaison.

"Now, I know why you hesitated..." Emily muttered with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah" he chuckled out.


	11. Sex, Birth, Death

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eleven (11): Sex, Birth, Death_

It was an early, but very routine morning at the Reids. While Spencer was making sure that he had everything in his messenger bag, Emily was getting Cassie ready to go to a doctors appointment.

"Are you sure you wanna take the subway?"

"Yeah, I don't mind"

"I think you'd rather take the subway over actually stepping into a doctor's office" she teased her husband.

"Yeah" he answered, with a smirk on his face, before walking over to her and placing and soft, yet long kiss on her lips. He then kissed Cassie's face, "You be good to your mom and at the doctor's okay?" he said to his six month old daughter, "I'll see you at work"

"See you then doc" she said before giving his butt a squeeze, making him yelp, "I'll have to remember that"

"I'll get you for that" he was smiling as he walked out of the condo.

"Daddy's funny when he yelps huh?" Emily said in a funny voice, making her daughter giggle, "He sure is and that's one thing we love about him. Now come on and let's go get you check out and then off to daycare for the day... and then later taken by your overly obsessed caring aunt Penelope" she smiled as she spoke.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As she got off the elevator, Emily was surprised at not seeing her husband at her desk, or Agent Hotchner in his office as for Gideon. Just then JJ walked out of her office carrying some files that needed to be looked at.

"Hey JJ, do you know where Spencer is?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"A teen approached about a murder that had happened early this morning. He thinks that he's the killer and that he let him get away"

"Is he okay, where is he?"

"He's at the coroners along with Gideon and Hotch"

"Alright, anything else we should be doing?"

"Be prepared to take the case, but at least it's not an out of town case"

"True but still, the good thing about out of town cases is that they're not here"

"Yeah I know. Hey you're usually here at the same time as Spence arrives"

"Cassie had a doctor's appointment. She needed a shot, and..."

"It was hard right?"

"You have no idea JJ..."

"How is she?"

"She's quiet and at the daycare, where I'm going to have to ask Garcia to let her rest today and not go pick her up and try to hide her in her _bat cave_. Just for today or until she's better"

"When I see I'll send her to you"

"Thanks JJ"

"Anytime" the liaison then walked away and went to distribute the case files around.

About an hour later Hotch, Gideon and Reid arrived back and the unit chief told the team to gather in the briefing room.

"Alright, DC has a killer who kills prostitutes early in the mornings in empty alleyways. Morgan, Prentiss, I want you to go to the scene of the crime and question any of the others that she's talk with and show a copy of Reid's drawing tot hem and see if they saw him around at night"

"On it" Morgan said, "Let's go Prentiss"

"Right behind you"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Morgan and Prentiss returned to the bullpen, Reid pulled her aside for a moment.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"You mean the fact that I probably let a serial killer get away, yeah I feel great"

"Sarcasm doesn't work with you and I'm asking because I'm worried"

"...I know, I just feel like I might have sentenced others to their death"

"There is no concrete evidence that he is the killer Spencer"

"I know... but that's not why I pulled you away from the bullpen. How was Cassie's doctor appointment?"

"She needed a shot..." for a reason that's all she needed to say to get a nod of understanding from her husband.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but it was hard"

"How's Cassie?"

"Quiet... The daycare Staff is keeping an eye on her in case the shot gave her a slight fever or cold. You know how those flu shots are"

"I do and she'll be fine. She's strong just like you"

"Don't sell yourself short Spencer... your strong as well Spencer, more than you think"

"We better get back to work, before Hotch notices"

"Good point... and also before Morgan picks on us and by us I mean you"

"Funny"

"I know" she returned the sarcasm but in a funny way that made him smile.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After walking into the condo, Spencer put his bag down and quickly went up the stairs and right into a hot shower, leaving Emily with a crying Cassie who was running a small fever.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl... oh great I'm talking like Morgan now..." she muttered the last part to herself, before going to the medicine cabinet and giving Cassie some home remedies to bring down the fever and help their daughter have a good night sleep.

Ten minutes later, the six month old baby was out like a light and was gently changed into her jammies and put into her crib. She stood by the crib and carefully watched her daughter sleep for a while. She was only brought back out from her watching her six month old baby sleeping, when a pair of arms were now wrapped around her waist.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'm a little more calmed now. How's Cassie?"

"The remedy knocked her out..." she applied her hand onto the babies forehead, gently and felt almost no fever, "It's almost gone"

"That's good... come we all need out rest Emily" he kissed her temple before guiding her to there room and both went to sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After getting his answer form Gideon, Reid quickly went after Emily and found her outside of the FBI building, sitting against the wall, head in her hands. He didn't say anything to her, because he knew that she knew that he was there at this very moment. When she raised her head away from her hands, he took it as a sign that she was getting ready to explain or tell him what's going on. He sat by her and patiently waited.

"Hotch dragged me to his office"

"I know... Why though?"

"He thought that I leaked out the case to the congresswoman. He accused me of having a political agenda" tears were coming down her face.

Spencer's facial expression was that of anger and sorrow, "I'm sorry he did that Emily" he gently patted her back before pulling her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"He still believes that my parents pulled strings and all that crap and now this..."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Emily"

They sat like this for a while, until they received a text to get back into the bullpen from JJ. As soon as they arrived inside the bullpen, they were told that Nathan Harris had gone missing and that they were separating to go look for him and bring him back.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hotch was packing his things into his suitcase, when a knock came form his office door.

"Come in" he looked up and saw Spencer Reid walking inside his office and closing the door, "How can I help you?"

"You can _help_ me by telling me why you accused agent Prentiss of leaking the case to the congresswoman? Why you keep bringing up her parents pulling strings to get her in this unit when I know that she told you about her disownment because she married me. So why, _why_ did you have to make yourself believe that she's the enemy?"

"Reid, she admitted at knowing the congresswoman, I've even saw it with my own eyes"

"Doesn't give you the right to just pull her up here and accuse her like she's some criminal. No one goes around accusing you of letting Elle get shot by Garner because we know in our minds that you sent her home so that she could rest up"

"Your over stepping Reid" Hotch warned.

"What are you going to do? Accuse me of something? If I didn't have any respect for you, I'd convince her to report you to Strauss. You had no right to accuse her without concrete evidence"

"You're right"

"... She's trying to show you that she belongs here and you're trying your best to not accept her. Everyone else has, even Gideon!"

"Again, you're right"

"The only reason I came up to you is because she went home with Cassie. You could at least man up and apologize because she really didn't deserve this, not after what she's been through with things involving politics and her parents. If you want her out of her say so, don't make excuses to fire her, when she doesn't deserve it" with that he walked out of the bullpen and continued his reports at his desk.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

They walked to the SUV when a silver Lexus pulled out and out from the driver's seat was Emily who engulfed him in a tight hug and he returned it.

"I'll let you take care of him, Emily" Jason said as he continued to walk away to his SUV, got in and drove off. He knew that his wife would make sure that they talk it out.

"What happened?"

"Can we just go home... then we can talk" he said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, sure" she guided him to the car and both got in. That's when he saw with the rear vie window that Cassie was in her car seat, fast asleep, "No one was available and I was pretty sure from what I was told by Hotch, that you would want to have her near"

"You're right" he said with the same shaky voice.

"Oh and you owe me an explanation about bossing your boss to apologize to me, when you feel ready"

"... Can that be never?" he said with some hope in his voice.

"...Nope... not a chance stud" she said with a small smile on her face that he returned, before she revved up the engine and they drove back home. Where they spent some time with Cassie, put her in her crib and talked about Nathan for a while until he fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, on the couch. Emily was wide awake and stroking his hair. The making the boss apologize conversation could be held for another time.


	12. No Way Out Part I

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twelve (12): No Way Out_

_Flashback to one month and a half ago..._

_During the flight back home, everyone expected Morgan to avoid everyone, due to them finding out about his past, but for a strange reason Spencer Reid was at the opposite end of the Jet avoiding everyone else, including Emily._

"_Hey, Em. Do you know what's bothering Spence?"_

"_I seriously have no idea JJ. He won't talk to me or even acknowledge my existence right now"_

"_You think its because of Morgan hiding about Buford?"_

"_No, after hearing that Buford had molested children he completely shut down. When he's ready to tell me, he will" she then went back at looking out the window and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_When they had landed Reid again avoided everyone and actually sat in the back seat, next to Cassie's car seat and patiently waited for Emily to sit behind the wheel and head to the bureau, pick up Cassie and then head on home. And they did so, because Hotch had given the team the day off tomorrow. They picked up their daughter, buckled her into the car seat and Reid sat next to his sleepy daughter, while Emily drove again, but now they were heading home._

_After they walked into their home Reid, who was carrying a fast asleep Cassie, went up the stairs, carefully changed his daughter into her jammies, placed her gently into her crib and watched her sleep peacefully._

"_Daddy's never going to let anything happen to you whenever you go to school... I promise" he muttered._

"_Spencer..." she whispered out, getting his attention._

"_I'll be right out, just another minute or so"_

"_Alright" she said before walking away and went to their bathroom. She changed, removed her make-up, brushed her teeth, mouthwash and got into her side of the bed and waited for her husband to come to bed._

_Twenty minutes later, Spencer walked into the bedroom, grabbed his sleepgear, which were now his usual Caltech T-shirt and dark boxers, instead of long PJ bottom's. He did his usual routine and came out of the bathroom, closed the light and got into his side of the bed but wash lying on his back instead of trying to curl up with his wife._

"_Spencer -" She was about to ask him, but was cut off by her husband._

"_I was bullied a lot when I was graduating at twelve years old, in high school. Then there was this one incident that just tore me up, but what no one knew was that someone had seen it all. And that person was a teacher at my school... So I was running late, because my mom was having an episode and we bumped into each and he spilled about what he had seen that night. I had over half of the year left before I graduated and I felt like I wouldn't have made it through, and he knew so he made a deal and I turned it down"_

"_Oh god" Even though he didn't say the words, she knew what he was going to say next._

"_He kept a close eye on me and I stayed after school one time because I didn't want to go home, you know. I was in the library putting the books I was reading back int he shelves when he came up behind me, I didn't know that he had taken over the librarians shift..." at that moment he broke down into sobs and Emily held him close to her, even when he tried to push her away at first. But soon let her comfort him._

"_What happened to him Spencer?"_

"_He was arrested, when he had attempted to sexually assault another student at my school..."_

"_You never told anyone?"_

"_You" was his answer and they both remained quiet until they both fell asleep._

_End of Flashback..._

Right now Spencer and Emily were in the middle of a serious make out session that was getting the two of them in a very familiar situation that neither couldn't wait to get into. But there quiet moment was broken, not from Cassie waking up but, when their phone started ringing.

"Leave it" Spencer ordered as he trailed hot kisses down her neck to her chest.

"It's JJ"

"Damn it..." he was about to push the house phone in the night stand drawer, but Emily had already picked it up and had pressed "_Talk_".

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"_Emily, It's JJ_" man was the liaison had no idea what was going on.

Meanwhile Spencer had lifted her Yale shirt up and pulled her PJ bottom's down and was gently massaging her thighs, "Umm, JJ, Is this important?" she asked while trying to hold back a groan.

"_Yeah, we got a case_"

"So we have to me-eet -" her husband had just bit her thigh, after removing her underwear, "at the airstrip?"

"_No..."_ the media liaison was now confused at how Emily had just spoken, "_We're meeting in the briefing room_"

"Not meeting at the airstrip right away" she said, just to let Spencer know that they had to go to the bureau first, who had put on a foil wrapper and pressed into her.

"_Emily are you okay?"_

she moaned out.

"_Oh shit!"_ Then the brunette heard the dial tone and pressed "_End_" button before pushing the phone onto the night stand and enjoyed the attention her husband was giving her.

_**Thirty-one Minutes Later...**_

They parked the car in its usual spot, dropped off Cassie at the daycare before getting in the elevator and pressed the 6th floor button.

"I hope JJ didn't say anything to anyone" she muttered to her husband.

"I just hope Garcia doesn't know, because then Morgan knows and he won't stop picking at us"

"Why the hell did you continue? You knew that if JJ called it meant that we had a case"

"I told you to leave it"

"We're going to need to talk"

"About?"

"You've been overly active, sometimes you forget to use protection"

"Do I need an excuse to want to have sexual intercourse with my wife at home, in our bed?"

"What about the couch, the counter top, shower, the dryer, back seat of the car, the hallway, bathroom, kitchen floor, bathroom floor, our bedroom floor, the guest room bed and floor-"

"I get it!" he snapped, "I didn't know that I needed a reason to have intercourse with my wife. I'll ask your permission next time" he stare in front of him and avoided eye contact with her.

"Spencer it's not that, but since you told me about what happened to you, you've been extra active physically"

"I just want to forget!" he hissed, still not looking at her.

"Then talk to me, don't ignore it and use sex"

"And why not?"

"Because last time I checked, people usually have sex when they want to show each other their love to one another, not use their partner like a sex object" she glared at him, then the doors opened and they both walked out, entered the bullpen and made their way to the briefing room. The team immediately felt the tension entering the room but focused on JJ who was about to present the case.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After getting the word that they could go to their rooms and rest, every member, except for Gideon, returned to their designated room. Spencer walked out of his room and knocked onto Emily's door and waited for her to answer. The door slowly opened and revealed a sleepy looking Emily.

"Can we talk now?" he asked. When she moved away from the door, giving him permission to enter her room, he walked in and she closed the door, "I don't think of you as a sex object. It's just... I've been having very vivid dreams almost every night"

"About?"

"About him... When I wake up, I can still feel... _every_ single thing he did to me... and whenever i'm with you in that intimate way. It all goes away for a while. And it's been getting worse and worse and..." he didn't continue, because he couldn't.

"Why don't you talk to me about it, instead of using sex, something that we do to express our way to each other in the most intimate way and slowly turning it like its your temporary fix?"

"Because that's how the nightmares started..."

"No"

"What?"

"What happened in Chicago between Morgan and Buford is what triggered it. Did you have nightmares after you told me what happened to you?"

"No... I didn't"

"I may not know how you feel or what you went through, but I can see what's it's doing to you. Spencer, I love you and I know what we have is very unique. I'll always be there for you, but you're going to have to trust me enough to talk to me when something like this happens"

"I'm sorry Emily"

"I already forgave you, but I need you to promise me that the next time something like this happens, that you'll talk to me"

"I promise Emily" he told her before pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned.

"Alright, now get back to your room, before mom and dad find out you're out of bed" she teased, before kissing him softly.

"Alright..." he sounded down but understood that they had to remain professional, "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he kissed her once more before he made his way to the door, "I just have one question"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you stop me all those times in the condo?"

"Believe me baby, if you knew the skills you had, you'd understand" she told him, and he blushed, "Aww"

"Oh quiet" he smiled and closed the door as he left her room and returned to his, happy that they did talk it out. He slept like a baby and had no nightmares.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Do you think all of this is real?"

"What?" Emily put down the book she was reading in bed on the night stand and looked at ehr husband with concern.

"Frank said that all he'll need is Jane. What makes you think this isn't because of how we met?"

"It's not chemical, like you explained at Jane's home. It's what you say and do that makes a person want to find out more about you. You told me when I was bent over looking for my bracelet, that it wasn't safe to be here at this time or in that position. That made me laugh and I saw that you weren't just like any other guys that wanted to get into a girls pants for their looks"

"But what made you get a more than friendship feeling for me?"

"One night we were hanging out, and you came right on time and apologized for not being at the coffee shop first so that you could have pulled out my chair. I knew then that you would put others in front instead of you. That made me realize that you would do the same if it were your own child, making you very caring and loyal"

"Really?"

"Look at you and Cassie. More than once, we were right int he middle of great sex, when the baby monitor went off and you apologized, before getting dressed and checking up on Cassie. Most people would finish, catch their breathe and then go"

"Who would do that?"

"Parents that barely get any" she answered.

"Why do I get a feeling that it has you involved?"

"Oh no, my parents hired a nanny"

"Why though? You create this amazing bond with your own flesh and blood and see all the good you do"

"Another thing that always amazes me. You put your fear of children aside when I was pregnant... well except for feeling the baby kick part, you pretty much never left my side. Frank is only hoping that all he'll need his Jane. Nothing more. He's going to need to get off again and when that happens, we'll catch him for good" he leaned to her and kissed her, "Now go to bed, because we have a long day of finishing those damn reports"

"True" he turned off his lamp, as did she and both drifted off to sleep.


	13. The Big Game Part I

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirteenth (13): The Big Game_

"Are you sure she's going to be okay with the sitter tonight?" Emily asked her husband, who was driving the car at the moment. They were heading down to a bar with the rest of the team, minus Gideon, to have a team night of fun. Hotch's wife Hailey was joining them and the same sitter that was watching the young Hotchner, was watching their little girl.

"Yes i'm sure Emily. She's almost nine months old she's getting bigger and stronger everyday, which means that she's not super fragile anymore"

"Okay... oh and please don't spend all night in a corner with some nerd buddies, quizzing about Star Trek and turning it into a drinking game"

"Why not?"

"Because not only are you the designated driver, but also you might send the poor people to the hospital with alcohol poisoning" she teased him.

"Oh, ha ha ha" he said in sarcasm.

"I try" she smiled.

"I hope we don't get called on a case tomorrow"

"Same here, but probably will, since you jinxed it" they pulled up at the bar, parked the car and got out, only to see the rest of the team arriving. They greeted one another and got into the bar, just as a good upbeat song came on and Prentiss pulled her husband onto the dance floor.

"Come on and show the team some of you dance moves" she whispered to him as they started dancing to "_Kiss - Prince_"

"Alright... bossy"

"I'd say wanting to show off my husband to the bar" she smirked.

Meanwhile the team was getting their first rounds of drinks, when Garcia spotted the married couple dancing very closely, actually there was no space between them, they were dancing against each other.

"Derek, look" the chirpy, excited TA told her chocolate god.

"Well I'll be damn, the kid's got some move after all. He's been holding out on us"

"I think he's been keeping his moves to his wife only" JJ said to him, "Looks like someone wants to get their butt kicked at darts"

"Be kind to the my love, they don't know about your gift" she told her best friend.

"No promises" was her response, making them laugh.

Right then four ladies approached Morgan and asked if he wanted to dance and of course he did not refuse and agreed to dance with all four.

"Move off the dance floor kids, cause I'm taking over" the older agent told the Reids, when he started to get his groove thang on.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go see if they want anything to drink and yo-" she saw that he was already talking to a group of people and yes... they were talking about Star Trek. Sighing Emily went and got the drink orders and passed by her husband, "Be good and go easy on them okay?" she told him before placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I'll try Emily" he smiled innocently at her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Guys, we have a case" JJ said to the others at the table.

"But it's our night off" Garcia whined.

"Come on baby girl, it's alright"

"I'll get Spencer" Emily said as she walked away and found him laughing with other Star Trek followers, "We got a case"

"What about Cassie?"

"We can go pick her up and ask if Garcia can watch her"

"Alright. Live long and prosper" he told the followers and left with the rest of the team.

"Hey, maybe I should watch Cassie while you guys are on a case" Hailey suggested.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I don't mind really"

"Okay then, thank you very much Hailey"

"Anytime, be careful Aaron"

"I will and give Jack a kiss for me"

"I will"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey where are you two going?"

"Someone who called the police about a prowler a while back. Spence and I are going to talk to him"

"Alright, have fun" she told her friend and husband.

"We will" he looked around, saw no one from the team or any of the cops looking their way and quickly gave a kiss to his wife and left with JJ.

They got into the vehicle and were driving up to Tobias's home.

"You and Em have been talking a lot in a very hush hush"

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah, so did Garcia. So are you gonna spill or is Garcia and I gonna have to give the two of you the third degree interview?" she teased her friend that she considers like her little geeky younger brother.

"We're trying to conceived another baby" he told her when they stopped at a red light.

"Oh my god Spence, that's great news!" she quickly let go of the wheel, because the car was at halt, and hugged him, "Any success?"

"Not so far"

"Wow, what are you hoping for?" the light turned green and they continued on driving.

"I don't really mind, because I'll care, love and nourish our second child just like I did with Cassie"

"Okay, but do you want a girl or a boy. Like a secret desire"

"I guess another girl would be great, but yeah i'd like to have a boy"

"Wow... how hard have you guys been trying?" she asked while waggling her brows.

"That's personal"

"I promise I won't tell Garcia, you know you can trust me, Spence"

"...one to twice a day..." he muttered.

"...Wow... just wow... When?"

"This is starting to bother me" he said, while moving uncomfortably in his seat, making JJ laugh a little. After a minute of awkward silence, he caved in, "Before the sun rise and after it sets"

"Aren't exhausted for work afterwards?"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on what to ask Tobias?" this again made JJ laugh and she knew that she wasn't going to get anything more out of her friend and continued to drive.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What's going on? Hotch you know a guy named Tobias?" Morgan asked.

"No, but Tobias had made a call to the police about a prowler jumping a fence into the Clydes yard. I sent Reid and JJ to interview him"

"Get a team ready, we're leaving now" Gideon ordered.

"Emily" Hotch called her over, "Can you do this?"

"I can sir" she lied, but he knew that she wasn't going to stay put.

"You'll partner up with Morgan as usual"

"Understood"

"Okay, go get ready" as soon as she was far enough, "Morgan..." when Derek walked up to him he continued, "I want you to not only keep an eye out around you but also on Prentiss"

"You got it Hotch" He then left and went to get ready to leave and Hotch did the same thing.

Now everyone was strapping on and gearing up to go and get ready to leave for Tobias's home. Their UNSUB. Knowing the probability that two of their own were in danger or even taken hostage, were high, but they wouldn't stop until they were taken back into safety and their UNSUB taken down and to Jail.

Gideon was the first ready and into the SUV, Prentiss and Morgan were ready and geared up at the same time, and Hotch came out of the station, just finishing strapping his kevlar on while talking to the detective about a plan of action.

"We'll go look around for Hankel, while you go find your agents, understood?"

"Perfectly"

"Thank you for your help Agent Hotchner"

"It's not over yet"

"How do you know?"

"I have great faith in my agents but If they went inside of Tobias home in his condition... they'll be taken hostage or injured"

"Then let's get moving" they then went there separate ways and were now leaving the station parking lot and now driving to Hankel address location.


	14. Revelation Part II

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fourteen (14): Revelation_

"I can't go... I want to but I can't" Prentiss admitted to Morgan.

"Emily, I understand. Stay here with JJ and I'll call you when we find him"

"Okay" she nodded and walked back to where JJ was.

"Emily... I didn't know, I'm so sorry"

"Don't. Neither of you knew and you got cornered by the dogs. It wasn't your fault JJ" she told her friend. It was true though, it hadn't been her fault. If the dogs hadn't been there, she would have been able to stop Tobias from taking Spencer. But she knew that she had to keep her head in the workplace and not personal, or else Hotch would boot her off the case. She needed to help them find Spencer. Not just for her sake or Cassie's sake, but for the baby that was growing inside of her at the moment.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

He woke up again and saw that it was still very dark outside and still had no idea where he was or how Tobias had gotten away with kidnapping a federal agent. But right now Tobias, Raphael, or even the third persona was nowhere to be seen in the small shed.

"Please let me be near civilization... the probability of that are extremely slim but still... please don't worry about me Emily" he talked to himself, hoping that his wife wasn't in too much stress or flipping out, which he was sure she wasn't, but this hasn't happened before as she has only been on the team for a couple of months, but still... he hoped that she was trying to keep it together at the very least, if not for her, then for him. Then he slowly drifted back into unconsciousness and rested while he could get some.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"She can't work this case, this is personal to her now" Gideon told Hotch in a whisper away from the rest of the team.

"Jason we need every available team member and Prentiss is a great asset, so as long as she keeps her head at a professional level, I won't have to pull her away from this case.

"Look at her and tell me what you see" he told his friend, who looked at Emily that was doing a task at the moment.

"I see a very determined profiler who wants to find her husband no matter what we find out about Tobias. I'll keep an eye on her Jason, don't worry"

"Alright" he told him before walking away and continuing at looking around the house.

Meanwhile bak to where JJ and Emily were working to try and find out about Hankel, JJ looked around to make sure that whoever was around was out of ear shot.

"Emily..." she didn't get a response from her friend, who looked like she was in another world, "Emily" this earned her attention, "You okay?"

"No, but I need to focus right now. Sorry"

"Okay... sorry"

"Stop apologizing"

"Okay. Getting away from Marshall... do you have anything on a Marshall in any of the journals you've read so far?"

"... No I haven't"

"The who the hell's Marshall?"

"We'll hopefully find out soon"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

He finally put the stick on the ground and left him and his beaten feet alone. Spencer was in so much pain right now but he closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that seemed to have reduced the pain in his feet, his family. Emily and Cassie. He needed to stay strong for them, do what he needed to do to survive this. They were his world and there was no way that he was going to give up and die because of a couple of whacks onto his feet. Yes they were extremely painful, but if it meant getting back to his family, then he would go through more beatings like that just to be with them again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Morning came and JJ still hadn't slept and eye and neither had Emily. As the brunette walked down the stairs she saw the liaison drinking coffee.

"You ready to head on over to the address Garcia pulled out?"

"Yeah, let's go" the both signalled to Hotch that they were leaving, got into the SUV and drove away from the property.

They were about another twenty minute drive from the location they were heading, when JJ got sick and tired of the dead silence in the car and spoke.

"Spence told me about you two trying to make Cassie an older sister"

"How... did you torture it out of him?"

"Not really, I told him that Garcia and I might have had to give him a third degree interview, until he spilled or he just told me and I wouldn't tell Garcia"

"That's... sneaky" she admitted.

"Hey, i'm not the media liaison for nothing" she teased.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side" this broke the high tension between them, when they both had a laugh. A short one but it was still a laugh strong enough to break the tension.

"...We'll find him and you two will go back at trying to upgrade your family size" JJ told her.

"That doesn't matter to me right now"

"How come?"

"I want to find Spencer alive so that he can get to meet his son or daughter"

"Oh god... Emily, you're..."

"I am. Not just guessing but 100% confirmed form my doctor. Went for my physical and she told me the good news. I was waiting until we got back home to tell him, but it's going to have to wait until he's going to be ready"

"... Em-"

"Don't apologize JJ. It wasn't your fault and when we find Spencer, he's going to say the same thing to you, so please... stop" the blonde saw that her friend was on the verge of crying and was putting up a fight to not show any emotions.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After he left Spencer alone in the cabin, he felt so much guilt for sentencing one of the four remaining people to be murdered. It's not fair.

"Please don't be mad Emily..." he then broke down crying, "Please don't be mad when I don't make it out of here alive.

He sat there and watched trying to guess in his mind which one Hankel would go after, even though he couldn't do or say anything to help out the team or the targeted people. He then started feeling an itch. Spencer knew that the itch was for the drug that Tobias kept administrating to him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"_That's the devil vacating your body_" was all Emily heard before she rushed inside the room and saw the footage of Reid on his back, not moving, his eyes rolled in the back and not signs of his chest moving. He was dead.

"Spencer!" Gideon immediately turned and saw the brunette tears pouring down her face, before he called for the others and ordered Morgan to keep her away from the room.

"Get her out of here" he told Derek.

"No!" She fought against him and was then carried outside, "Let me go! He can't be dead! He can't be!" she broke down right then, in his arms.

"I'm sorry Emily... I'm so sorry"

"I didn't get the chance to tell him..."

"He knew that you loved him"

"Not that!" she backed away from him, "I didn't get the chance to tell him that we could stop trying"

"You're..."

"Yes..." she sat on the stairs and continued to sob.

Morgan didn't know what to do, "Emily, stay here, don't go anywhere not even inside until you have the okay" she just nodded, before he walked back in and cornered Gideon, "What the hell happened at the last crime scene for Hankel's father to kill Reid!" he yelled at his senior agent.

"I told him the truth, that what happened wasn't his fault. That he was using the bible as an excuse to kill others and that he wouldn't break him"

"You knew that he would see that and you still said it, and now your protege is dead and he's not going to get to meet his next child!"

"What?"

"Emily's pregnant"

"I didn't know..." he then walked away and went into the washroom, while Hotch approached Morgan.

"You could have done that more privately"

"Reid's dead, because of him and Emily's stuck raising two children alone"

"Morgan don't make it personal" he warned his subordinate.

"Hotch!" JJ screamed, "Tobias came back and he resuscitated Reid! He brought him back to life"

"Go get Prentiss and tell her what JJ just said" Hotch ordered and Morgan ran out, while Hotch went to get Gideon.

"Emily, Tobias gave Reid CPR, he's alive"

"What?"

"He's alive, come on back in"

"Alright"

When they walked back into the room they saw that another persona had come up because Tobias would never point a gun at Reid's head. As he kept refusing to chose any of his team members to get killed, he would pull the trigger and so far the barrel had been empty.

That's when he chose Hotch. He explained and even quoted a passage in the bible and Hotch knew what Reid was doing just then and were eventually able to track down where he was and were now heading to him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

'_I'm so sorry Emily, I don't want to leave you and Cassie behind, but I knew that my chances of leaving this place alive after 24 hours were slim and it looks like I was right. And now I'm literally digging my own grave. I love you both so much'_

Then he saw the lights that told him that the team had found him, and as soon as Hankel's father turned to see what he was staring at, he grabbed for the gun, pulled the trigger and let the bullet hit Tobias. He apologized to him, and then his family arrived. He hugged Hotch, and explained to JJ just as Emily had done before that it wasn't her fault and that he was glad that she was safe. But the itch was still there, so he asked for a minute to say goodbye, but in reality he had stolen the vials of Dilaudid from Tobias and hide them into his pocket and was then rushed to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was indeed in a hospital bed and felt someone holding onto his hand. And that person was Emily, his wife. Freeing his hand from hers, he gently stroked her hair and was glad that he had made it out alive, but at the same time he wasn't because he knew that he was going to put his family through hell because of what he took from Tobias's corpse.

"I'm sorry Emily..." he whispered before he drifted back into sleeping.

'_Please forgive me_'


	15. Distress

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifteen (15): Distress_

**Hey everyone! Today was my high school graduation and you know what rocked? Not just the fact that i got my high school diploma, or that I made honor roll for the first time in my life... but the fact that I got an award and inside was a check with my name on it written for Five-hundred Dollars! Shopping here I come!**** Just kidding!... maybe not lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter and please remember to press that beautiful button called "Review". **

**PC100**_  
><em>

Emily woke up when her alarm started beeping rather loudly and shut it off before turning onto her other side and once again saw that the spot where her husband slept was empty and cold again. He'd been sleeping in the guest room or even the couch, just to avoid her and would spend a long periods of time in the washroom. She knew that something was wrong with him other than PTSD, but she really didn't want to admit that maybe Spencer Reid had gotten some Diluadid and was using in the washroom. All she knew was that he had changed more than she had assumed. He would avoid her, and Cassie! His own daughter that he was crazy about spending every available seconds with, and now he didn't want to be near her.

With all of this going on, she still hadn't found a way to tell him that she was pregnant. She was probably two and a half months along and was just barely starting to show now. Emily got up, took a shower before getting dressed for work and then got Cassie ready for the daycare.

They reached the kitchen and saw the blankets on the couch, he had slept on the couch. She sighed heavily and made breakfast for her and her daughter, but there was no sign of him anywhere in the condo. That's when she saw the small hand written note on the counter top and read it.

'_Went to work, took the subway. See you later,_

_-Reid'_

"What's happening to you Spencer...?" she asked herself out loud, while wiping the tears away and then ate with her daughter, cleaned the dishes and then left to head to the FBI building.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why did you leave early this morning?" she asked her husband, who was sitting next to her in the briefing room, after everyone else had left.

"Why does it matter if I tell you?"

"Because you showed up to work late and you took your sweet time as well, not to men-"

"Just drop it okay" he snapped at her, before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving his stunned wife alone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Princess, what did you say or do to make him _not_ want to work with you?" Morgan teased, but his face soon turned serious, "Emily, what's going on between you two?"

"I wish there was something going on..."

"What do you mean?"

"He sleeps on the couch or the guest room, he avoids talking or even being near me and that includes Cassie. He doesn't want to hold her and loses him temper when she cries. She turning one in two weeks and I don't think he's going to be around, for his daughter's first birthday"

"Is he avoiding you because of the second baby?"

"He doesn't know..."

"There's more"

"He's been spending way too much time in the washroom and when he does come out, he's paler and I think I saw his pupils dilated once..."

"You don't think... you aren't you"

"That's not my husband or your friend Morgan"

"...I know and I guess I've been thinking about it too but I didn't have enough evidence and now you do... You want me to talk to him?"

"No... if he starts acting like that in public I'll pull him aside and confront him"

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that"

They then went their separate ways, Emily sat in the front while Reid sat in the far back, furthest from her and was looking out the window.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

This time he had gotten too far and now was the time to confront him. She didn't let him walk away that easily. No, she went after him and push closed the half opened door that had just started to open.

"What do you want!"

"I want my husband and co-worker back! Cassie wants her father back!" she snapped back at him.

"You think I can just be back to my old self?"

"Of course not! But I didn't expect you to close off your own daughter!"

"It's none of your business!"

"We're _married_, Cassie is our _daughter_! It has everything to do with me, because I am your _wife_"

"Only because I got you pregnant! If she wasn't here, I wouldn't have to deal with you everyday! You wanna know what happened to your husband, he did die that night in the cabin and that's the end of it!"

"What are you really doing in the bathroom? Are you using?"

"Just shut up! I don't know what I ever saw in you, and that's why Hotch didn't want you on the team because he knew how much of a burden you are!" he then got in the back of the SUV, but she never got in the vehicle. His door flew open and received the keys from the SUV.

"I'm cabbing back to the station... we're done" was all she said, before closing the door. He felt something cold underneath the key chain and saw Emily's wedding band and engagement ring.

Emily was half a block down, when she hailed for a cab. She got in the first one that pulled up and told him where she was going. Her phone started buzzing and saw that it was Morgan calling her.

"Prentiss"

"_Prentiss, how did the shelter go?_"

"No leads and we gave noticed to the head of the shelter"

"_Emily are you okay?_"

"I think I just ended my marriage with Spencer" was all she said before hanging up on him and didn't answer anymore calls, until they pulled to the station. She paid the driver, and started to make her way up the small steps, when she saw the SUV pull up and park. Spencer step out the vehicle and pulled her aside.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked her, while holding up her rings.

"I'm unburdening you... When we land you and Morgan are getting your things out of _my_ condo, while I spend the night at Garcia's or JJ's. When I get back the next day, if any left over isn't gone. It's in the trash. I don't want you near Cassandra until your fully clean"

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that I can't be with you anymore, not when your like this and can be a threat to your own daughter. So that means that I'm asking for a divorce" she then walked up and into the station, leaving a stunned Reid at the end of the steps.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Morgan and Gideon had returned to the hotel to rest, when Derek caught Emily in the bar through his peripheral vision.

"I'm just going in for a quick and then heading up"

"Don't stay up to late and keep Prentiss away from the alcohol, it's not good for the baby" Gideon replied, already knowing Morgan's plan. The younger agent walked into the bar and sat next to Emily. She was drinking a Ginger Ale, which made him smile.

"So what's this talk about you ending your marriage?", Emily then lifted her left hand showing him that she had given both her engagement and band back to Spencer because they weren't on her finger, "What happened?"

"He's using"

"What?"

"He made it very clear that Cassandra and I are a mistake, that everything we have... or had was a burden to him and so was I, because who would want to be with me"

"Well... now that you're not wearing that band-"

"Morgan" she warned him.

"I was trying to cheer you up..."

"Well I'm spending the night at either JJ or Garcia when we get home, because you and Reid are packing his things and getting it out of my condo. He's a threat to Cassandra and she comes first"

"Em... give him an ultimatum"

"Why?"

"Because you know that he's struggling. I agree with the moving out part but not calling up the lawyers and all that. Give him an ultimatum. Get clean and then work on marriage, if you see no change within a time frame then you call the lawyer. Tell him that to show that you still love him and want to work it out, but only if he's willing"

"Can you still smack him around a little?" she asked, with a sly smirk on her face, indicating that she was half joking.

"Talk to him first, now get on out of here and get some rest"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'm going _mom_"

"Ouch! Princess i'm hurt" he feigned a fake hurt look o his face, making her laugh, "It's good to see you smile"

"Thanks Derek"

After Morgan got into his room, Emily had just unlocked her door, when she saw him through her peripheral vision, "Get in and talk quietly. The minute you start to get out of control there is no more talking"

"Understood" he replied and walked in after her, "I looked around and found a motel not far from work and then I'll con-"

"I'm giving you a second chance"

"What?" he looked confused.

"You're still moving out, but I'm not summoning you for a divorce"

"You're not?"

"Unless that's what you want?"

"No, I don't"

"Get clean and at the same time get a marital therapist, if you don't get a set back and break those two simple conditions then they'll be no need of divorce lawyers. This is all within months"

"Why month and not a year?"

"Because I'm going to need to see if I can trust you with the baby in a couple of months" she told him.

"...You're..."

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell?"

"You haven't been really yourself. Not the Spencer Reid I know, regardless of the months we've been together and that by the way has been for almost two years, and over three because we were friends before that"

"I really messed up didn't I?"

"You did... You're struggling and giving you a chance is the right thing. For the two of us. To see that if you can beat it"

"What happens when I get the _itch_...?"

"Then you call me and I'll be there for you. Just because I'm kicking you out, doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore, that I don't love you. I just can't see you near us anymore. Not even Cassie"

"I'm so sorry Emily..." he refused to let her see him shed tears, because he was the one who had hurt them in the beginning.

"Spencer..." she called his name, before she hugged him and he broke down. She held him for a while and she shed tears as well, because it was killing her inside that everything was going down the drain for them because of Tobias's father. Not Tobias, but his father.

When he took in a deep breathe, he looked at her and told her that he should head on back to his room, which she agreed to. Spencer then carefully kissed her cheek, that soon turned into a kissed on the lips. They then started to make out, and even that got further, they soon ended up to making out at a new level on her bed. Clothes were soon scattered, bodies met and got into a familiar rhythm making the bed creek and then groans and moans were coming from both of them until they called out each others names out loud. Making the creaking bed stop and only heavy breathings were heard.

When morning came, Spencer was the first awake and saw that he was in Emily's room. As he sat up, he saw that she was slowly waking up and waited for her to give him hell, but it never came. Instead she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back onto his back and kept him close to her.

"Just for a bit longer... Just stay" she whispered to him in a hoarse voice. She had tears in her eyes, because she knew that this was their last time together for the next little while... at least she hoped.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the Jet landed, Emily asked JJ about spending the night at her place with Cassie.

"Are you and Spence okay?" then the liaison saw the ringless finger, "I'm sorry"

"We're getting a divorce. We just need a break and then we're getting help. This whole Tobias thing affected us more than we thought we could handle"

"My apartment as a spare bedroom, you're welcome to use it for you and Cassie"

"Thank you" was all she said as she got into her car and drove to the bureau and Reid got into Morgan's vehicle and were now heading to the condo so that he could pack up and then stay at a motel.

"So we'll fill up what we can in the car, drive it back to my place and then come back for the rest"

"I'm staying at a mote-"

"No you're not, kid. You're staying with me until you can rent out an apartment or even until you and Em get finalize on the decisions"

"I just need to do one thing when get to the condo, before packing up"

"Alright, kid. Sure"

When they had arrived and got into the condo, he found the vials in their hiding place and literally threw them out of the window.

"You just took the first step of fixing your marriage, kid. I'm proud of you"

"...Thanks. I thought I was alone suffering... then this morning when I woke up in Emily's room, I was expecting her to say that it was a bad start and then kick me out of her room. But she didn't"

"It's been hard on the two of you"

"Four..."

"She told you huh?"

"Yeah... I have until she goes to labour to get clean and have her approval to not just move back in, but her trust as well"

"Well, the next step is to respect her wishes and the terms of the ultimatum and before you know you'll be holding your next child and moving things back into this very cozy and complex condo"

"Yeah, I hope so too" he said, before he started folding his clothes and putting them in suitcases.


	16. Jones

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixteen (16): Jones_

Wetness came from Reid's face. Then it happened again and again, until he opened his eyes and saw Clooney licking his face as if someone had smeared him with bacon grease on his face.

"Ah! Clooney, stop!" but the dog didn't stop, he actually pinned the FBI agent on the bed and continued to lick his face until a deeper face came into the room.

"Clooney off" Morgan ordered and the dog came to him, "Sorry about that man"

"It's okay... what time is it?"

"I was actually coming up here to wake you, but I guess Clooney here beat me to it, at the waking up part, not the licking your face part. Come on and get ready for work"

Meanwhile at Emily's condo, she had just gotten out of the shower, when she heard Cassie squealing out to get her attention. She put on her robe and went to her daughter's room.

"Hey there baby girl" she picked up the one year girl. They had celebrated her birthday and Reid didn't miss it. He was there and spent every moment with his daughter and when it came time for her to be put to bed he asked Emily if it was okay and she had said yes.

But now they were waiting for their first marital therapist appointment which was coming up soon, in two weeks to be exact.

"Come on, let's get dressed, eat up and then head on to the BAU floor and say hi to your father, before I bring you back to the daycare" she kissed her head and went to her bedroom, got dressed quickly, went to the kitchen, ate and were then off to the FBI building.

They both got off the elevator and saw Garcia and Morgan flirting with each other, while JJ was handing out some files to Spencer and Derek. She walked in and right then she heard the first word of her daughter.

"DADA!" this caught the team's attention, especially Spencer. He dropped what he was doing and quickly walked up to her.

"Ma-"

"You don't need to ask Spencer" she told him as she handed Cassie to her father, who cradled her close to him.

"Can you say dada again?"

"Dada!" she pointed at Reid before looking at her mother, "Mama, mama!" she then reached out her arms towards her mother and Emily placed her back in her arms.

"That's great honey, i'm so proud of you"

"Can I take her to the daycare... spend some time with her"

"Of course Spencer. Here we go back to dada and in comes the torturous files" she muttered the last part as JJ handed her files.

"Sorry, but don't worry we have a case, so that'll have to wait"

"You so need to get some action" she muttered.

"I heard that" the liaison said as she made her way to Hotch's office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Don't get too... snappy, but you've been snappy and avoiding me"

"... I'm just not feeling too great right now... I'm missing my daughter, so far the NA hasn't been helping, and i'm running out of time before my next child's born, because of an ultimatum"

"Hey, now that's not fair, you didn't want to talk and you lied to my face about not using. I'm letting this slide because you're in withdrawal and patience isn't your strong point right now, correct?"

"Yeah... I just... so far everything feels like it's only getting worse and will get worse"

"Remember, whenever you want to talk, i'll listen. Maybe you should also call Ethan a little sooner than you think. Just to clear your head" she told him as they got into the SUV and drove back to the station.

"I might actually do that. Thanks Emily"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Is there a reason why you didn't return her call? You mad for the ultimatum or are you testing"

"I'm not mad at her. She could have just called for the lawyers and end everything. Get full custody and all, but she didn't. She's giving me a chance to prove, change and get better"

"Then you are testing"

"...I just don't think I can handle this job anymore"

"Did you tell her that?" Ethan asked, while sipping his drink.

"No... I snapped at her and told her the major things, not the main reason why I snapped at her"

"Tell her when you have the chance, Reid. This is only going to set you a step back"

"I know..."

They both sat in their chairs, talking and drinking.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" she asked him, when they reached the hotel lobby and waited for the rest of the team.

"I told you-"

"The operator would come up and told me that you weren't reachable, Spencer"

"...I needed to step away from the case"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what would happen... If I could step away form this job and... I can't. Not because i'm trapped but because I know now's not my time to walk away from the BAU"

"So talking to Ethan was a good choice huh?"

"It was. Thank you for suggesting it"

"I'm here for you, Spencer" she told him.

"You look beautiful, you know"

"Aw, you're just saying that to try and get lucky" she teased him, making him smile.

"I don't need luck. I have an eidetic memory remember?"

"... It's nice to see the real you, you know?"

"It feels good too" he answered her.

Then the rest of the team came down and then Will Lamontagne Jr. Walked in, telling them where they were heading tonight and then all left to their vehicles and were heading for the party.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While they were suiting up for the raid, Spencer made sure that he was near her. She had sensed his presence but chose to ignore it because, she knew what he wanted to ask her and right now it wasn't the best of times of asking.

"You sounded like you knew what you were referring to back in the interviewing room"

"...Now's not the time Spencer" she told him, without making eye contact and then walked out with Morgan and Gideon.

He still followed her and whispered to her, "Why not? I told you about-"

"We're about to leave on a raid, because an egotistical southern detective let two rapist get away and now the victim is lashing out. I'd say that right now isn't the time to ask questions like now" she told him calmly as she got into the SUV and he sat in as well.

Hours after Hotch had told everyone that they were leaving tomorrow morning, and his chat with Gideon, Spencer Reid knew that he had to go and try to get whatever was bothering Emily. She's been there for him, and with everything that's been going on, he could at least repay her by being there and listen to her, instead of her listening to him. He knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to answer and she did... minutes later.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here for you"

"That's good to know Spencer..."

"No, I mean now. I'm here for you now"

"You weren't before? I'm really confused now"

"You're always listening to me, especially now. And I know that something happened to you, because of how you referred him and the things you said in there"

"Spencer..." she wanted to send him away, but when she looked him in the eyes she saw that he wasn't going away so she let him in.

"Why didn't you tell me, when I told you about what happened when I was twelve?"

"I'm trying to move on and forget it"

"But you haven't" he stated.

"I'm you're here to be a pain, then please let yourself out and if not i'm getting my gun" she told him in a very serious tone.

"What happened?"

"...Just leave"

"No, not until you start opening up more Emily. I've told you things from my past and you've barely spoken anything about your childhood. Now please tell me, let me be there for you"

"...It was my first year in Yale, I was sleeping soundly in my apartment off campus. Then a hand covered my mouth and he told me that if I even made a sound after he removed his hand, he would kill me. Just to show that he wasn't messing around he waved the tip of a knife form my kitchen onto my neck"

"...Who was he?" he sat by her.

"He was someone that I knew from one of my classes. He said that I was eyeing him and sending secret messages and since I wasn't about to make the first move he was... I thought I was going to die after he finished with me...But he didn't, he found a way just to get aroused, made sure the ropes were tight enough and... and..." she stood up, and walked away from him. Her back to him.

"Emily..." he placed his hand onto her shoulder and saw her flinch, "What happened to him?"

"Last that I know... He became a politician"

"You didn't report him?"

"No... Even now I don't know why I didn't report him then. He left after the third time, I didn't leave my apartment until the long weekend was over, then I just told people that the wrong person messed with me and they bought it. Except one person"

"Who?"

"My mother, she knew what had happened to me, just by looking in my eyes. She gave up, when I told her that his father was an ambassador that she had worked with in the past. So I dropped the subject, focused on my education but my interest went to criminal psychology and I made my way into the FBI and been there since"

"...I'm sorry Emily"

"Don't say that" she snapped at him, "It's something that I can never forget no matter what I do, I just go around that and pretend it never happened, focus on my work and before I knew it... I met you, fell for you hard. Then Cassie came and now a second on is one the way. So I focus on that and fixing our marriage that matters more than what happened over a decade ago. Get it now?"

"I do... and just to let you know, you were my first after what happened to me in high school"

"So we healed each other?"

"I guess so... and I know it might sound stupid, especially in our current situation but... I love you, Emily. I'm not going away, I'm getting clean, and I wish we'd already start that marital therapy"

"I love you too and please don't bring this up again"

"I won't, I swear. I better head on to bed, since we;re leaving at first light"

"Yeah... night Spencer"

"Night Emily" he told her before walking out of her room, leaving her to think about her dark past, and she leaving him to think about his. He didn't even closed the door when he walked back inside, "I don't think I can be alone... can I sleep on the small couch?"

"I won't jump your bones Spencer. You can sleep next to me in the bed" she told him.

"Are you sure, because last time-"

"Last time you weren't the Spencer I know and love. Right now you are and I trust you enough to not try anything" she laid on her side of the bed, while he did the same. He pulled her close, setting the top of her head into the crook of his neck and she held him to her and both soon fell asleep and had dreamless sleep.


	17. An Honour Amongs Thieves

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventeen (17): An Honour Amongs Thieves_

Inside of a room, a man holding a notepad and a pen was staring at the ever so quiet couple in front of him. They've been dead silence for the past ten minutes and the therapist knew that he had to make the first move and so he did.

"May I ask your problems are for coming to my practice?" he asked both of them.

"Well..." Emily started but stop to look at Reid, who was now looking at the floor.

"Spencer's been going through some rough time and it came to a point that I had to ask hi to move out, because he was a threat to our daughter"

"And what happened to you Dr. Reid?"

"... I was taken hostage by a serial killer with multiple personalities. One of his persona beat me around for approximately three days, and made me chose who I thought should live and then he would chose who died. I escaped when he wasn't looking got his gun and shot him in the chest"

"That's understandable doctor. What happened after you returned to work or even your home?" when he refused to talk he looked at Emily, "Mrs. Reid?"

"He avoided all contact with me and our daughter. He was sleeping in either the guest room or the couch just to avoid me. He's been aggressive which isn't in his nature and it started to affect our jobs, not just our personal life"

"I'm sensing that there's more to the story... am I wrong?"

"No you're right" Reid answered before continuing, "While I was held captive, the real killer kept inserting me with doses of Dilaudid and I took the vials from him after he died... Emily knew and confronted me but that's when everything went down. I said things that I've never thought. I... told her that everything we had was a mistake and... Do I have to repeat them?" he was on the verge of tears and covered his eyes with one of his hands, to wipe away the tears that threatened to leave his eyes.

Emily put her hand on his knee and lightly squeezed it in a reassuring matter, that didn't go un-notice by the therapist.

"How long have you two been separated?"

"Almost three months" Emily answered.

"And I see that you're expecting again"

"Yes I am, and before you ask yes he is the father"

"I wasn't going to say otherwise, why did you assume that?"

"Because some people at work asked who I was with now, since I was expecting and Spencer and I weren't together anymore. It's getting annoying and what's worse is that you didn't back me up"

"What?"

"I told Agent Stevenson and his pack of Neanderthals that you were the father of this child and to go talk to you and when they did, you just sat there looking confused"

"I didn't know why they were asking me this" his voice went to defensive, "You could have warned me!"

"Okay then next time I'll tell you, '_Hey Reid heads up, people want to know if you father this child so get ready to answer!_', that so doesn't sound suspicious" she told him with a lot of sarcasm.

"Why are you snappy?" the therapist asked.

"Because it's like work is more important, than this, his marriage"

"That's not true" Reid said.

"I called you three times last week and even text you telling you that Cassie had no doctor's appointment so you could just pick her up for a father-daughter weekend. You never answered back and never showed up"

"..."

"Where were you?"

"I was at a meeting" he answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me? That way I at least know that you're not..."

"Using?"

"No, blocking out your family" she retorted.

"You have little to no trust with each other" the therapist pointed out.

"Tell me about your parents... Spencer?"

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenia and my father walked out on us when I was ten. I took care of my mother for eight years, then I had her committed so that I could go to Caltech"

"Emily?"

"My parents are politicians, My mother is an ambassador and when she found out that I was pregnant with his baby, later she did a background check on him, she told me to leave him or she'd disown me and that included the baby. That was almost two years ago"

"...You two really have issues with parents and other things. This is going to take longer than I thought" he sighed out ind defeat.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Prentiss" Hotch said while looking to Emily, "Tell JJ to gather everyone in the Briefing room now" he then dialled a number and was talking to someone. He hung up a minute later and showed the two Russian ladies the way to the briefing room, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Emily..."

"Yeah?"

"You're not married? I thought you told me that you were going to marry him?"

"I did... we're going through a rough time right now"

"I see... How far along are you?" the ambassador asked, while pointing to her daughter's stomach.

"Three and a half months along. He went through a very traumatic experience. He was taken hostage and tortured for three days and he just blocked out everyone and we're seeing a therapist to try and work things out"

"How's that working out?"

"Not too well..."

"Maybe you-"

"We should focus on finding the kidnappers holding your friend mother... then we'll talk"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While they were flying in the air, Gideon took the opportunity to ask his protege some questions.

"How was your first appointment this morning?"

"We discouraged our therapist" Reid answered.

"How do you discourage a therapist kid?" Morgan asked.

"By arguing none stop and not moving forward"

"Maybe her mother being here will help her move on and focus on working on the marriage" Gideon said, while still looking out the window.

"The same mother that disowned her for marrying me? I'll be lucky if she doesn't try to convince her to call the best divorce lawyer, while we're in Baltimore" he muttered.

"Maybe that's what she needs to hear to make herself believe that your marriage as a shot" Morgan said before focusing back on Natalia.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After pulling up into the driveway of her mother's ambassadorial home, she shut off the engine, got out of the vehicle and made her way to the front door, where a security guard was standing.

"ID" he told her her.

"FBI Agent Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"Ah, you're Ambassador's daughter. Go right head in Agent, she's been expecting you and should be in her study room"

"Thank you" she told him as she walked pass him and into the house. She then made her way to the study room and knocked softly, to not startle her mother.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you made any progress with your contacts and to see if you needed help"

"I'm doing fine and I haven't heard form my contacts yet. Please make yourself comfortable"

"Alright" she responded before sitting down.

"I was trying to tell you something when you told me that we needed to focus on this. Now's as good of a time to finish what I was about to say, if you're okay with it?"

"Sure..." she gave in, knowing that it was futile to put up a fight at this moment.

"Do you believe that you can fix your marriage, by going to a therapist?"

"If we can see eye to eye... then yes, but right now we still have things that we've been avoiding to talk about and they've finally came out today, so we're avoiding each other"

"I don't want you to stay with someone just because he got you pregnant"

"I still love him mother... it's... still a touchy subject okay" she stood up and walked to the book case.

"Alright, alright, we'll change the subject..." The ambassador said while she continued her work on her laptop.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hey phone started beeping and saw a familiar number before answering.

"Hey"

"_Mr. Chernus is safe and is getting medical attention at this moment_" Reid told her.

"That's good, I'll let my mother know. What time are you guys should be back in DC?"

"_Not until dark, why?_"

"I'm thinking of introducing my mother to Cassandra"

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?_"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"_This is the same mother that not only disowned you but Cassandra as well. As far as I'm concerned she doesn't have the right to even lay an eye on my daughter_"

"Well unless you conceived and given birth to her yourself, then she can be your daughter but since she shares my half of chromosome and I gave birth to her, she's my daughter understood?"

"_Why are you taking her side?_"

"Listen Spencer, maybe my first step to moving on and dealing with this separation is by making amends with my mother and maybe for you to not start telling me what to say or do. So back off!" she snap the phone shut and went for the short walk to the daycare, hoping that her hormones would have calmed down by the time she went to sign Cassie out of daycare for the day.

When they both arrived at her mother's home, she asked the guard to keep an eye on Cassie while she went to talk to her mother. After telling her about Mr. Chernus and her mother revealing that her doubts, she knew right then that things between her a mother would start to patch up.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me and Cassie?" this brought a smile to the ambassador's face and a shine to her eyes.

"My treat" she told her daughter.

"Definitely" Emily answered with a slight chuckle.

"What about your husband?"

"He's going to be back in DC by nightfall mother"

"Alright then and Emily, If you believe that you can work it out with him and live as a married couple, then give it all you've got and don't give up"

"Thank you mother, that means a lot to me" she smiled softly.

"Now let's go meet my grand daughter so I can spoil her rotten"

"You sound just like our technical analyst" she teased her mother.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

A week went by and both Spencer and Emily were back in the therapist office, not speaking or even looking at one another. Sighing out in defeat the doc put down the pad and pen onto a small coffee table to his right.

"As far as I can see I'd stop spending money on sessions and focus on your divorce lawyers" he told them.

"What are talking about?"

"I don't see people that want to fix things so that they can trust one another againa nd live in the same home. I see two people who just want to yell and point fingers at one another, especially you Dr. Reid"

"What?"

"You want to blame the entire team but it's easier to blame your wife because she slept by you and lived under the same roof that you did. Now tell me what happened since you two left my office last week"

"... Fine I'll tell him if you won't take responsibility" Emily told him, "My mother came back into both my and Cassie's life and will be part of baby umber two's life and he thinks... actually scratch that, he orders me to not let her near _his_ daughter"

"Dr. Reid... you told me last week taht your father walked out on you correct?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever seen him again?"

"No, why should I see the person that said that he couldn't take care of us anymore and then left us... why should I make any contact with him?"

"Now Emily tell me about your father, if you want to"

"...There isn't much to say, he sleeps around and has two other children with two other women that we know of. My mother hasn't told him about my being pregnant and already having a one year old because that's the kind of grand parents that shouldn't be allowed near _our_ daughter. My mother is trying to catch up for her mistake, that she took responsible for, and calls once a week to find out how we're doing and she even ask how Spencer's doing"

"What? Why?"

"Because I told her that I wasn't going to just give up... at least not until you say you want to give up... so she's supporting me and respecting my decisions without judgment"

"Sounds like your mother's come around Emily" the doc told her, with a slight grin on his face. Reid then remained quiet and refused to talk, because he felt that no matter what he said, it would be turned against him, so the doc decided to move this therapy session to a new level. "Alright, I know I'm going to sound blunt but, Emily do you have anything planned tonight?"

"No, why?" This got Reid's attention and the doc saw it and decided to continue.

"Well since this is going nowhere, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me"

"What the- get away from her!" Reid snapped and this shocked both the doc and Emily, but mostly Emily.

"Well you're not progressing your therapy sessions or outside of this building so why miss my chance to get to know someone like Emily, who had both beauty and mind"

"She's married to me" he growled out at the doc.

"Really? Because from the way things are looking, I'd call a lawyer now"

"I'm here doing this because I want to prove to Emily that I'm getting clean and I want to be apart of both Cassie's and our next child's life as well as proving to her that I still love her and want to be with her int he same bed, just holding her close and finally getting some sleep"

"...Now we're making progress, but too bad we ran out of time"

"...I hate you right now" Reid muttered, which made Emily giggle.

After leaving the building they both went to a coffee shop around the corner and were quiet at their table sipping their drinks.

"Did you mean what you said in his office? That you still loved me and that you want to be there for not just the kids but back in the condo?"

"Of course I do" he told her honestly.

"You haven't been sleeping or barely sleeping?"

"Barely sleeping... It's been hard and the itch has been bearable now to a point that it's almost non-existent"

"That's good news"

"But then I keep having those nightmares that Tobias got you instead and somehow Cassie got involved..."

"Spencer... I'm sorry" she held his hand, and he automatically held it back, "I do miss you, you know"

"I miss you too, Emily. Are we going to be okay?"

"I think we're on the right track now... but it was soo funny what the doc did in his office to get you talking" she laughed out, "You still get jealous huh?" she half flirted with him.

"I... uh, of course I did, I love you and we're married. Just because I messed up, doesn't mean that I deserved that in the office back there"

"I'm sorry... but it was hilarious to me, because I wasn't expecting you to go all Morgan on him" she laughed out, ans he soon joined her.


	18. No Way Out Part II Evolution Of Frank

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighteen (18): No Way Out Part II: The Evolution of Frank_

Emily had reach the half mark of her pregnancy and what made her day wasn't just the fact that Hotch had sent them home early but the fact that she was spending her evening with Spencer, while Garcia watched Cassie. He had asked her out the day before and now was the perfect time to just go out and have a nice night.

They were had a really good time and were making out in front of her apartment building, in the garage by her car.

"Hmm, Spencer this isn't a good idea" she finally broke the kiss.

"Why not?"

"Because we're still moving things slowly and are rushing things right now"

"No we're not. You love me right? Not the kind of love because we had a kid together and now a second one on the way right?"

"Yes I love you, because I love you" she said with confusion in her voice.

"Things are getting better between us right?" he kissed her.

"Yes"

"Then why can't we be close?"

"We can't just jump in because we're getting along better Spencer" she told him.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, you'll find any excuses to not get close to me. ... See you at work Emily" he then walked off.

"Spenc... damn it!" she got in her car and drove to Penelope's to pick up Cassie.

When she arrived there fifteen minutes later, she knocked at her door and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hey!" Garcia said happily, but her smile vanished when she saw the tear stained face of her friend, "What did he do and get in here!" she declared.

"Am I wrong to not jump in back to just being with him?"

"What? Of course not kitten, you two hit a very rough patch and jumping back into the whole mambo is a mistake. One step at a time, my raven beauty. Why what happened?"

"Everything was going perfect and then he kissed me-" she was cut off by her cirpy friend.

"That's good..."

"Then things started to get very carried away and I pulled back, telling him that it wasn't a good idea to just jump back and he walked away mad"

"He's never been a serious relationship or realize what needs to be done. Just ask yourself this, could you ever trust him after everything?"

"... I need to make a call, can I use your phone?"

"Sure go ahead" Twenty minutes later after the call ended garcia walked into the kitchen while her friend got comfy on the couch, "Now your princess is fast asleep and you look like you're about to-" when Garcia looked back from the kitchen, she saw Emily was fast asleep on the couch, "pass out, which you've already have. Sleep tight kitten" she finished, closed the lights, put a blanket over her friend and then went off to bed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Then the phone was ringing which woke all three people inside Garcia's apartment. Penelope was annoyed, Emily ignored but got up, because Cassie was crying and kept saying "_mama_".

"Emily..." she heard her name being called and walked out to where Garcia was, while holding Cassie, "You have to head on over to Gideon's apartment, something's happened, I'll watch Cassie"

"Thank you Garcia, be good for mommy baby girl okay" she kissed her half asleep daughter and was out the door.

Meanwhile Reid was at a meeting when he received the text message from JJ, telling him that he had to go to Gideon's and he apologized to the people and rushed off. Getting into his car, he drove the ten minute drive to his mentor's home, got out of the car, just as Emily parked her car and then got out.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea" she replied and both walked into the building.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As they made their way back to the bureau, Spencer stopped Emily and asked if they could talk alone, to which she nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Gideon's your mentor and friend"

"He's your friend as well you know"

"Yeah and i'll do whatever I can to catch Frank" she told him.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm just getting tired of the whole, you walk away and then come apologize later"

"You're pushing me away" he told her.

"No, i'm not. I'm being careful, if I were pushing you away I would have said no to you asking me out, I would have refused to kiss you. Things have to go slowly for us, because we can't just jump in this relationship Spencer and until you know the difference between those two... I can't deal with this anymore, it's too much stress..." she then walked away.

Morgan then approached him and gently padded his friend on the back, "You hurt her bad kid, she's not just going to let you jump back into her life, you have to gain her trust until she says so"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"_You don't chose who you fall in love with_" he heard Emily say to Jane. He swallowed loudly, getting Morgan's attention and looked at the floor.

"Maybe you should step out of here for a bit" he suggested but he did not move.

"I'll be fine" he then wiped the tears from his face and focused back on watching Emily, JJ and Hotch talk to Jane.

A while later both Emily and Hotch walked out of the room, while JJ escorted Jane to a safe room, where she could rest. As they were making their way back to the briefing room, Reid whispered but one thing into Emily's hear.

"_I find it a miracle that you even loved me back_" he then got into the room and looked at the board.

She caught her breath and was just stunned, thinking back about the call she made in Garcia's apartment, she knew that she had made the right choice and then focused back on her work.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After walking out of Strauss's office, Emily walked around the bullpen and saw her team... the people that have become a real family to her, talking and laughing. JJ ruffling Spencer's hair, while Morgan and Garcia bantered in a flirting matter, Gideon in his office and Hotch calling his wife. Could she really betray them? Of course not! But she did want to remain on the team, but she had made do without it for a while and with baby number two on the way, she would be out of the bureau for a while, so why not make it permanent. She wasn't going to betray them, because they meant more to her than this job.

Already having her things with her, she made her way to the elevator and went to the main floor, signed out Cassie and were now making there way to her car when she heard someone was calling her name.

"Emily, where are you going?" Spencer Reid asked.

"Home, Spencer. I need some time alone"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah... but I don' want to talk about it right now" she told him, while avoiding eye contact.

"Okay then. I called our therapist and he told me that you left a message about cancelling all of our sessions and I just want to know why?"

"I knew that if we just stopped going around with past issues and all that crap, things would dim down. But you have to stop with the walking away. You hurt me, and yes you were as well but the thing is that you chose to not talk about it, until I returned the rings to you. You're clean and after what I saw at the track...and... uh..." she couldn't finish her sentence,

"The night when we returned from the case..." he finished for her.

_Flashback to days ago..._

_Emily woke up in her bed, sheets wrapped around her chest, and the scent of coffee in the air. She knew who that scent belong to and looked over her shoulder and saw his fast asleep, arms wrapped securely around her stomach. Smiling to herself, Emily pulled one of his arms to her and placed slow sensuous kisses, and that got his attention._

"_Don't ask me to leave" he said half asleep, but she caught the worry in his voice._

"_You're not leaving... well you're going to have to if you want to bring your stuff in" she said in a low voice._

"_You mean that?"_

"_Yeah, I do. After what I saw at the Union station... and what I told Jane..." she the turned so that she was now facing him, "Life's too short and you mean too much to me to just throw it away. You kept your promise and I do trust you with my, Cassie's and the baby's life"_

"_I love you" he kissed her sweetly, "I love you" he deepened the second kiss, "I love you" he started to pull her close to him, "I love you" he was now kissing her neck, while massaging her stomach, making her groan in a good way._

"_Shut up and make love to me again Spencer" she pulled him for a very heated kiss and they were exhausted for work, but it was all worth it._

_End of Flashback..._

"Yeah... I meant every word, you know?" she told him, while holding his hand.

"I know you did" he told her with a soft smile on his face.

"But like I said, I just some time alone, because... I'm going to have to move some stuff around before you arrive with your things" she half lied, and that got Reid off of her back.

"Alright then" he leaned in and kissed her, before grabbing for her left hand and felt both her engagement ring and wedding back back in their meant to be place.


	19. In Name And Blood

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Nineteen (19): In Name And Blood_

Hiding the letter she had written the night before in her bag, Emily Prentiss-Reid quickly diverted her attention to Cassie who was calling for her.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you ready for daycare... possibly your last day if things go as planned. I just hope your father doesn't get mad at me"

"Hey Emily!" Spencer called from the bathroom upstairs.

"Yeah?" she called back.

He made his way to the top of the stair case and saw that she was already, "Wow, you're in a hurry to go to work today"

"Really?" She looked at the clock and saw that the time was at their usual to leave, "No, we're right on time honey. Get your butt and model body down here" she flirted with him.

"Don't tempt me" he smiled at her after joining her at the front door of her condo and all three were out the door. "How are you and the baby?"

"Kicking like a soccer player" they got in the elevator and pressed the garage button and the doors closed.

"Well you are about six months and one week pregnant Emily"

"True" then the door opened, they made their way to the Lexus, and were off to the FBI building. They drove and were able to avoid the traffic, arriving a little earlier than they had planned, so Reid went up to Gideon's office and hope that he would show up so that they could talk while Emily went to her desk and asked Morgan to watch Cassie while she went to see someone and hand in something.

After her name was put in the system, she was heading to Strauss's office to let her know that her plan and game wasn't working with her and that now she had to hire a new agent already, and she knew that this would alert the team.

"Why are you quitting?" said a familiar voice.

"I just have to"

"No you don't... are you and Reid having issues again?"

"What? No, we're not"

"Then why are you quitting the team, I thought you were happy here?"

"I am Garcia, but something happened and the only easy way is to quit" she told the TA before marching away from her and to Strauss's office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"She's not answering her phone, it just goes straight to voicemail" JJ answered.

"She's here" Reid said out loud, "Weren't you watching Cassie not that long ago?"

"Yeah but she took her back and then I assumed that she was taking her to the daycare"

"She quit" Garcia said.

"What?" all three BAU members said out loud.

"What do you mean she quit?" Reid asked first.

"Her name's in the system. She said that it's something that needed to be done"

"She didn't tell you?" JJ asked, looking surprised.

"No, she didn't because I wouldn't have let her quit. The BAU is her dream" Spencer answered as he tried to leave, but Morgan stopped him.

"We have a case to focus on, let's just hope that Hotch can fix this whole thing up before we have to leave"

Reid then grabbed out his phone and sent a text to his wife, demanding an explanation.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As she arrived home, to her condo, Emily put Cassie in her play pen in the living room and was watching TV, when she wanted to see if she gotten any messages and she had six voicemail messages and one text messages.

_~What were thinking! SR~_

_~Protecting the team and Hotch. ER~_

Minutes later her phone vibrated.

_~What R U talking about? SR~_

_~Who's on the case? ER~_

_~Strauss is part of the case SR~_

_~She's the reason y... ER~_

_~Listen, we'll talk when I get a chance k SR~_

_~Alright ER~_

Emily then plugged in her phone and it was now charging, before she went to the kitchen to get some snacks for her and Cassie.

Meanwhile back in Milwaukee, Spencer put his phone away just as he was being pulled out of the four of them by JJ.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked him, with worry in her voice and he couldn't blame her.

"Strauss's the reason but i'll get the full story later from her. She's at home now with Cassie"

"Alright..." he saw the anger in her eyes.

"JJ don't let it get personal between you and Strauss, she already convinced Hotch to transfer and Emily to quit. We can't lose anyone else"

"I'll try _really_ hard Spence" she told him as they were now making their way to the crime scene.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Two hours later Emily had just put Cassie down for her morning nap, when her house phone was ringing again but this time it wasn't her husband's phone number that was showing on the caller ID but JJ's. She took the risk of being yelled at and answered the phone.

"Hey JJ"

"_Em Spence and I are here, while Morgan's distracting Strauss, so you better talk fast_"

"Listen I know you're mad at me for quitting out of nowhere but please understand that I had no choice"

"_Emily, don't worry JJ's just pissed that Strauss reprimanded her for questioning her earlier_" She heard her husband say, before hearing a "ow!", meaning that JJ had just smacked him on the shoulder.

"_Talk. Now"_

"Strauss was the one who signed my transfer papers, but she never told me that Hotch or Gideon didn't know that they were getting a new agent. Now she was expecting me to return the favour by spilling everything about everyone, so I quit"

"_Spence did you know about this?_" JJ asked.

"_No, but we had our suspicion after a while, but now it makes a lot of sense"_

"_Who cares what Strauss tried to make you do Emily, get down here and report her!_"

"And what have the whole bureau find out that I was supposedly her little spy? No!"

"_She's right you know"_ she heard her husband speak, "_When Emily quit, it showed that she was loyal to only us and not Strauss, while if she reported her to the director it might show that she came as a spy but changed her mind by changing sides... That's what you were thinking of right?_"

"That's it... Now you guys better head back to work before she finds out that we talked" she pressed the end call button before any of them could say differently, placed it in the receiver and sat on her couch and put on some music.

Back in Milwaukee, Morgan approached both JJ and Reid, while Strauss was talking to the detective.

"So what did Prentiss say?" the older agent asked the two youngest.

"Emily and I had started to figure out why Hotch and Gideon didn't know about Emily joining the team. It was because Strauss had hired her behind their backs and since then she's been waiting for the day that she could call her in her office. Where she waited return of the favour of hiring her, by hoping that Emily would spill the anything bad about us" 

"What?" Morgan glared at Reid.

"That's why she quit..." JJ started, "She'd rather quit her dream job than to whisper in Strauss's Ear and possibly be promoted for her reward"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Morgan asked.

"Fear of being judged. I wouldn't blame her, but there's one thing she forgot to think about" JJ said.

"And what's that?" Morgan asked, while eyeing Reid, who for a reason knew what JJ was concluding at.

"We all know that Emily hates politics, even the bureau knows that she's never used any politic strings to get her career to a new level. She's worked hard for it"

"So... what do we do about Strauss?" Morgan asked.

"We could put her undercover and wait for the UNSUB to c-"

"JJ!" both men exclaimed, shocked that their own Media Liaison could even have a thoguht like that.

"Oh please you were all thinking the same thing" she told them before walking away with an evil grin placed on her face.

"There's a whole other side to that woman..." Morgan stated as they made their way back to the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After thinking about it for a minute, Emily knew that she really wanted to go but what about Cassie?

"I can't leave Cassie at the daycare, I pulled her out"

"I'm sure Garcia would love to spend some time with her" he told her with a sly grin on his face, but that soon disappeared, "You've proven your loyalty to this team since you've been here and now you're loyalty has gone to a new level, so when the time comes I'll fight for you to stay on this team"

"Yes sir"

"Now let's get your things" he told her in his boss voice.

Forty minutes later they were both in the air and reading the case file.

"Does Reid know why you quit?" he asked, while not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Yeah and i'm pretty sure so does the rest of the team" she answered him.

"Good" he said to her.

"Why did apply for a transfer sir?"

"Hailey was getting tired of me going off and not coming home for days or very late... she wanted a normal life"

"Is she okay with you being here?"

"No..." was his single answer an then everything was dead quiet in the Jet.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was around midnight when she felt his arms wrapping around her in the bed. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, before pulling her face to his and looked at the gash on her forehead. They had made love after he returned home from Gideon's cabin and he was getting as close as eh could to her.

"You scared me today at the Smith's house"

"I was scared to"

"I know it was the only thing to do, but please don't put our baby in danger" he told her in a serious tone and she knew he had every right.

"I promise" she then felt his lips on hers and gladly returned it, "Did you find Gideon?"

"He wasn't there... he's gone for good"

"I'm sorry Spencer" she gently stroked his face, while he rubbed her stomach, that was clearly showing now.

"Are you sure you want to wait until the baby's born to find out the sex?"

"Why not? We did the same thing with Cassie and she has a beautiful name" she told him, before kissing his jaw line.

"That's true" he agreed and hugged her before they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Children Of The Dark

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty (20): Children Of The Dark_

Reaching Month eight and a half of her pregnancy Emily couldn't wait until her water broke. Which means that she and Spencer would try every possible thing that could reduce her pregnancy. Cassie was still fast asleep, seeing it was eleven at night. But her parents were pre-occupied at the moment.

"That was..." he panted out, as he laid onto his back.

"I'm going to miss this" she cuddled to her husband.

"Huh, why?"

"We have to wait for a while before we can do this again" she stated and soon was laughing when she saw the look of horror on her husband's face.

"We should take this to our advantag-" he stopped when he saw that she was fast asleep, "Or not" he sighed out and let himself fall into a fistful sleep, while holding onto Emily.

Hours later, the alarm went off startling both of them out of their sleep, making them groan in disagreement to the blaring alarm clock. She took her shower first, while he slowly woke up and by the time she was out of the washroom fully clothed he was fully awake. Getting his work clothes out, he made his way to the washroom but not before he kissed her deeply and then showered.

Twenty minutes later, he made his way to the kitchen and saw both his wife and daughter eating breakfast.

"Morning" he said to Emily before kissing her again.

"Dada kiss!" Cassie said, making both of her parents laugh, before Spencer kissed his daughter as well.

Suddenly both of their cell phones were ringing and they knew that it meant that they had gotten a case and that they had to get in ASAP.

"You can eat the toast in the car" she told her husband.

"Wow, food in her Lexus, what a treat" he teased, while he carried Cassie in his arms.

"Hey!" she replied, with a laugh, "I can cut of you off for a year you know" she fake threatened to her husband.

"I love you?" he said with a goofy grin on his face, making Emily laugh before she kissed him. And they were now making there way to the bureau.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Prentiss can you handle this case?" Hotch asked, as they were getting off teh Jet and towards their vehicles.

"Why wouldn't I be able to handle it sir?" she asked confused.

"Children are involved and with you nearing your due date and all... I just want to be sure you can handle this case" he explained.

"Don't worry Hotch, I won't let it get personal and If I show any signs then I'll back out"

"Agree" he said as they got into the SUV's and then drove off to the latest crime scene.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Until we have more on these UNSUBs we can't do anything but get some shut eye and hit the ground running as soon as morning arises" Hotch told the team and the detective.

"Alright" he agreed and then told them that he would be at the precinct around six tomorrow.

"Everyone else get some shut eye. JJ you and Emily are roommates, until the case ends" he said in his boss tone, which didn't leave any room to argue with.

"Why do you think he roomed us all of a sudden?" JJ asked.

"He uh, might of sort of... caught Spencer and I back at the hotel earlier" she answered with a heavy blush on her face.

"Are you serious!" JJ said, with a huge smile on her face, "Is it because you're nearing your due date?"

"I just want the baby out of me is that too much to ask?"

"No... but you're body will know when the time is" the blonde liaison told her friend, "Now come on and let's get some shut eye. Well except for me"

"Why not you?"

"I'm going to have to keep a watchful eye on you and make sure you keep your distance on me and the bed" she teased.

"Oh for the love of..." she didn't finish what she was going to say because she stuck out her tongue to her friend and got into the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day everyone was scattered around, but right now both JJ and Emily were in charge of protecting Carrie. After they were discharged all three were making their way to the SUV.

"How far along are you?"

"Hmm?" Emily hadn't heard her since she had just finished a call with her husband.

"How far are you with the baby?" she asked again.

"Another two weeks" Emily answered, as she opened the door to let the young teen sit in the back of the vehicle, while JJ and her made their way to the front seats.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We're doing what we did last time, we'll just wait find out then"

"What's your first baby's name?" Carrie asked, while the engine started and they were now on the road.

"Cassandra Jennifer Reid"

"Do you have plans for her?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing... just asking" Emily knew then what Carrie was trying to find out.

"I know what you mean... I did things for my mom just to please her, while it made me miserable. It's parents way to make sure you have a better career and lifestyle than them, even if it does suck"

"Did you do them?" Carrie asked, with a small smile. Glad to know that there was someone that knew and understood where she was coming from.

"Ha! Someone actually make Emily do something she doesn't want! Don't make laugh, i'm driving here!" JJ teased, making Carrie laugh as she saw the darker haired agent giving the blonde agent the death glare.

"Eyes on the road Jareau" she ordered, with a sly smile on her face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After they both left the foster home, got into the SUV and were now making their way to the Denver Animal Shelter Hotch kept stealing quick glances at Emily, who staring out the window. Her facial expression was that of rage and he knew why.

"Prentiss, I need your head in this"

"I know, it's just... she thinks she's doing the right thing when..."

"I know and believe me if I'd known that it would have been that bad I would have brought JJ with me"

"No... you made the right call, I just hope we have enough evidence to convict her as well" she told her supervisor before looking back out of the window.

"You're not alone on that Prentiss" he agreed with her.

After Irvin was taken away, Carrie, Emily and JJ stayed at the station to calm her down. But as soon as Carrie was out of the room, JJ spoke her mind to Emily.

"That is not how someone becomes a good daughter!"

"It was her choice JJ"

"And you just went along with it right! Who in their right mind let's someone got through that kind of pain all over again! Especially coming from you, a mother!"

"Hey, you can as piss as you can but don't you dare make it personal!" she snapped back at the liaison, "She told me that she wanted to, when I told that she didn't have to. It was her decision"

"I still didn't like it"

"Neither did I, but it was her decision alone JJ" the brunette then walked away to get some fresh air, while Carrie came back in the room and saw JJ sitting and looking at a file looking angry.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked JJ, "For wanting to help out"

"What? No, i'm not mad at you, just at myself"

"Why?"

"I turned some words into something personal and hurt agent Prentiss's feelings" she admitted.

"And she didn't all prego-monster on you? You were lucky" Carrie declared bluntly.

"Hey! I do not go _Prego-monster_ on anyone, thank you" Emily stuck out her tongue at the two of them, "Plus I know JJ was looking into your best interest, even if she's the one that went all prego-monster on me"

"That's true" Carrie nodded in agreement.

"Why? Is it gang up on JJ day or what?" this made the two dark haired women laugh a little before everything turned more serious, when the news of Gary taking the two foster children hostage was heard.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the Jet landed everyone made their way to their vehicles, got in and then made their way back to the bureau, while some just went straight home. Spencer and Emily only returned to the bureau because Cassie was with Garcia right now. But once all three, well four technically, arrived home they washed up and went to bed.

"Hotch's is wrong you know" Reid told her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stomach.

"About?"

"You can do your job while having a kid around. You've done great with Cassie and with baby number two on the way you're going to be even more amazing" he gently kissed her neck.

"You think I was too hard on him what I told him earlier?"

"No you weren't. Hotch needs to know that we're all human and not like him"

"That was a little harsh, even coming from you"

"He's been in a rotten mood lately and he's closing us out and actually questioned you. Even after what we saw, he still questioned you and we are going to have two children soon. So no, I wasn't being harsh. I'm being truthful" he argued with a ease in his tone.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Not since the case started no" that earned him an elbow to the gut, "Ow!"

"I love you Spencer William Reid" she then kissed gently and he returned her sweet kiss by deepening it.


	21. Seven Seconds

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty One (21): Seven Seconds_

"Two more day and I get to start my maternity leave!" exclaimed a happy Emily Prentiss-Reid, who had just pick up a happy Cassie with both her husband and Garcia waiting outside of the daycare.

"So when his our next of kin FBI agent popping out?" Garcia asked.

"He or she is better to come out soon, because mommy is getting tired of feeling like a huge whale here" Emily said, feeling a hormone surge coming on. But this only made Cassie laugh, "You think that's funny missy, I'll show you funny" her mother said in a funny tone before engaging in a tickle madness on her daughter making her squeal in delight.

"Guys wait up!" JJ said while walking at a quick pace towards them.

"You're lucky i'm very pregnant because believe me i'd be running away from you now" Emily declared.

"Hormone surge?" JJ asked, earning nods from both Reid and Garcia, "We have a urgent case. A little girl was taken from a mall, just like the last week with Jessica. Garcia Hotch as requested for you to come and join us on this case"

"I'll go get our go bags" Reid said before rushing to the car.

"I'll take our little angel back to the daycare of boredom!" the TA gladly said as she stole the one and half year old from Emily's arms and was making her way back into the FBI building.

Just then a small pain hit Emily, but brushed it off as a painful kick from the baby and went to the proper SUV that would drive the team to the airstrip.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After interviewing the parents both Emily and JJ started walking away when the pain hit her again.

"You okay Em?" JJ asked her friend.

"Yeah, baby just kicked harder then usual" she sighed out before they continued to work on finding Katie Jacobs.

Alright then, I better go help Hotch at debriefing the parents separately then" she told the brunette as she was walking away.

"Good luck" was all Emily could say before the pain shot through her again. '_Please don't let it be now, of all the time you had, now you chose, to make an appearance!_' she thought out loud, knowing that right now she was in early signs of labour, but Katie was first priority until the contraction wouldn't be too far apart. Then she got a text from Hotch telling to go and interview Katie's cousin Jeremy.

Meanwhile Reid and Morgan had just finished talking with Ms. Samuels and were just throwing ideas at each other as they were making their way back to where everyone else was being held. As they were continuing to throw around ideas and probabilities, Spencer's phone vibrated.

"Oooh a text from your wife" Morgan teased.

"Oh ha ha" Reid replied with sarcasm in his voice and he read the message from his wife.

_~I need you to talk to Katie's cousin, because the parents aren't helping. Especially his dad ER~_

_~Yeah we're on our way SR~_

"What going on?" Morgan asked.

"Katie's uncle and aunt are distracting their son from answering questions. But apparently the uncle's worse"

"Alright then let's go"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Katie's parents were delivering their message over the intercom, another contraction happened and Emily immediately sat down and tried to remain calm. She took many deep breaths, when a citizen approached her.

"Agent are you okay?" a woman in her early thirties asked.

"I'm fine... just tired"

"Alright" she didn't buy what Emily had but still returned to her seat.

Back with Morgan and Reid, they were getting ready to get Jeremy to go and head on up tot he arcade, when Morgan handed him a key.

"It's done kid, and ready for you and your family to move in" he smirked.

"Thanks Morgan"

"Anytime kid, now let's get ready and interview Jeremy without his parents around" he stated as they were making their way now.

When Emily calmed Mrs. Jacobs down she sat away from anyone that could see her in pain but failed when JJ approached her.

"Em you're not fine, what's wrong?" the liaison told her friend with concern on her face.

"I'm in labour"

"What?" shock replaced concern.

"I can't leave yet, it's still early"

"You have to tell Hotch and Spence"

"Not yet, a little girl needs help right now and there's something off about Katie's aunt and uncle. Her uncle is considerate of her and not his s-" another contraction came, making her take deep breaths again, "Just not yet JJ"

"...Em, when was your last contraction?"

"About fifteen minute ago"

"Em... you need to go to a hospital now!"

"When I hit the five minute mark, i'll tell you and then i'll tell Hotch and Spencer"

"...Fine, but only because you're impossible to control now" she said as she made her way back up to where Garcia was. After entering the room Garcia gave her a questioning look, "I need you to keep an eye on Emily for me and a watch on her facial expression"

"Umm, why would I do that?"

"She doesn't want to go to the hospital until she reaches the five minute mark"

"...You mean... oh my god, oh my god! She has to go to the hospital now!"

"I tried but until she hits the five minutes apart mark or when Katie's found she's not moving. I'll pass on to Hotch about her theory and we do not speak about her being in labour to anyone"

"..."

"Garcia..." JJ said in a warning tone.

"Fine! I won't until one of the two points are reached!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"WHERE IS SH- OW!" another contraction hit, this one was the strongest yet. As she looked at the clock, she saw that her last contraction has been five minutes ago, "Get her out of here!" Emily ordered as Susan told the police officer where she had hide Katie.

"Agent are you okay?" a member of SWAT asked.

"Get Dr. Reid here ASAP and tell him that it's time!" she told the SWAT member, before adding "and tell my supervisor that i'm going to need the SUV and my maternity leave starts now!"

"On it!" the SWAT member ran out and dialled Agent Hotchner's number.

"_Hotchner_"

"Agent, this Donald from SWAT"

"_We have Katie safe and sound_"

"That's good to hear sir, but I'm calling you about agent Prentiss. She ordered me to tell you that she's going to need a SUV and that her maternity leave starts now"

"_Wha... oh, I'll alert her husband_"

"No need sir I have him in sight" he then hung up and made his way to Dr. Reid, "Dr. Reid you need to come with me. It's about agent Prentiss. It's time"

"What... what do you mean it's... IT'S TIME!" he then bolted after the SWAT member as they made their way to where Emily was and they both helped her to the SUV and Spencer drove to the nearest hospital.

**Two Hours later...**

The team was in the waiting room when Reid finally made an appearance.

"So?" Garcia pressed.

"She and the baby are okay" Spencer told them, and all sighed out and had smiles on their faces.

"Emily's with him right now, but you guys can come in"

"A boy? Congrats kid" Morgan said as he gave Reid a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Oh there isn't a chance i'm missing the baby!" Garcia pressed as she ushered him aside and went in the right direction but had no idea where the room was.

"Garcia... third on the right" Spencer pointed out, making the rest of the team laugh.

As they all walked into the room they saw a very tired looking Emily her newborn baby, "Hey"

"Hey sweetpea, how are you doing?"

"Is she talking to me or the baby?" she asked Spencer, who just chuckled and kissed her.

"Oh pshh, of course I was talking to you my raven haired beauty!"

"Did you guys come up with a name?"

"We did actually..." Emily started.

"We uh name him after one of his godparents..." Spencer continued but did not finish the sentence.

"Alesandro Morgan Reid"

"..Really?" Derek looked at the two of them with a huge smile on his face, "I'm honoured"

"And the other godparent is Penelope" Spencer said.

"Oh my... be-still my beating heart! I would be honoured!"

"Alright everyone I think we can let the parents and baby rest while we start to head on home, while you two drive your way back home, understood?"

"Understood Hotch" both agents answered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later when Emily was fast asleep and Spencer watched her his son sleeping, he was overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. But good things came out of all this. Katie was safe with her family, Jeremy would be adopted into his aunt and uncle's home living with them safely. Both of Jeremy's parent's were arrested but other's lives were saved then and now his son was here and he would spend every waking moment with both of his children as much as he could.


	22. About Face

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Two (22): About Face_

_Flashback to one month and a week ago..._

_Emily had just returned from a daily walk to the park with Cassie and Alessandro, when she saw that her Condo door was opened and out came Spencer Reid, who was holding a taped boxed._

"_What are you doing?" she asked looking utterly confused._

"_Garcia and JJ have volunteered to watch the kids, while Hotch and Morgan help us move out our things"_

"_Why?" she still didn't get it._

"_I'll show you!" he told her as he guided her and the box to the Lexus, while Garcia and JJ were fussing over the children, who were totally loving the attention by the way._

_Ten minutes later, they pulled up in the driveway of a house and Emily was in awe. Just then Morgan walked out and was helping Hotch carry their living room couch, where Cassie had been conceived, into the house._

"_When did you..."_

"_After moving back together. I knew that I had to find a good home for all of us and I remember you told me about Morgan owning some properties. And some after some time looking around, I saw this one and knew that it was perfect for us. So I used some of my savings along with a small loan from the bank and the deal was down and we now own this house. Well the bank partially owns it but in a year or so it should be fully ours!"_

"_Spencer... That was ridiculous of you but so sweet. Which makes me wish that my doctor's appointment was sooner" she told him in a sultry voice, making him blush._

"_Ah... uh well, i'm flattered Emily" he smiled before kissing her._

"_Hey kid! How about you help out at putting the crib together for my godchild instead of trying to break docs orders!" he teased before laughing out loud._

"_He really as no idea about our sex life huh?" she teased him._

"_No, and that's a very good thing" he stated before they went in the house and put up the furniture that needed to be put together._

_End Of Flashback..._

Cassie and Alessandro were both in their chairs eating, when Spencer Reid descended the stairs and saw his family eating peacefully.

"Morning Spencer" Emily said as he walked up to her and stole a kiss from him.

"Hmm, it is a good morning, do you know why?"

"No I don't, you'll have to elaborate" she told him as she handed him his plate.

"Not only is it Hallows Eve, but also that the fact that today, _The_ David Rossi is coming back to the BAU"

"Oh cool. Hey you mind if I come along? Morgan's been begging me to bring _his_ godchild at work and since he's about a month and a half old, I think he's waited long enough"

"You're just plain evil, and I love that about you" he kissed her again before he finished his breakfast, got Cassie ready. Emily had just put the dirty dishes in the sink, got the baby's things ready and had put Alessandro in his carrier car seat.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, so let's go to the bureau" she said as they all walked out of their new home that had four bedrooms on the second floor, but had one room on the main floor but that was known as both of their office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey looks who's at work on time for once" Emily teased.

"Well hello there mama" the older agent smiled at her, "and how's my godson?"

"He can't talk Morgan, even the fact that he shares half of Reid's genes" she retorted in a playful matter, making her crime fighting partner laugh.

"Aww, and it was soo qui-AAH! REID MAN!" he exclaimed after being scared by the younger agent who was wearing a Frankenstein mask. This made the entire bullpen laugh, even Alessandro giggled happily.

"Wow, Morgan scared of Halloween, that's new"

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet David Rossi. Dave, this is SSA Derek Morgan..."

"Pleasure to meet you sir" he said.

"Likewise" Rossi replied in a professional tone.

"... SSA Dr. Spencer Reid"

"Pleasure to meet you doctor"

"It's pleasure to meet you too Agent Rossi. I'd like to talk to you about you interviewing the s-" he was cut off by Morgan.

"Kid he's not going anywhere" he chuckled out.

"We'll talk later doctor" Rossi declared.

"And this is SSA Emily Prentiss, who's on maternity leave"

"Thank god, I was thinking that the FBI was losing it's touch at recruitment" he joked lightly, making Emily laugh, "It's a pleasure to meet you Emily. Very nice pleasure" he quirked in a flirtatious matter, "When can you find a babysitter?"

"Dave..." Hotch started to warn, but Emily beat him to it.

"Hey Spencer when could you find a babysitter so that _we_ can get to know Rossi?" she sad, hinting the message, that Rossi understood.

"My apologies Agent" he then went back to professional.

"It's the baby. The babies always fetches the men" she teased, making the men laughing apart from Spencer who was glaring at her, "Oh shush, I don't complain when prostitutes hit on you mister and you know I love you and from the stare i'm getting from JJ, I better get Cassie and get out of everyone's hair"

"Love you" Spencer declared as he kissed Emily and she returned it.

"Love you too, call me when yo have the chance.

"Always" he told her with a soft smile.

"Things have really changed in the bureau since I left" Rossi stated.

"They were married even before she joined the team, so the bureau hasn't seen any issues in it yet" Hotch explained as the all made their way to the briefing room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily had just put down both kids for their bedtime, when her cell phone vibrated telling her that she had received a text message from someone and she knew just who it was.

_~How R things at home? SR~_

_~Things R good. How about U? How's the case going? ER~_

_~Rossi isn't much of help SR~_

_~How come? ER~_

_~He just write in his notepad with various coloured pen and keeps to himself SR~_

_~He doesn't speak about possibilities? ER~_

_~No just write things on his notepad SR~_

_~Oh... wow. I wasn't expecting that, but is the case moving forward at least? ER~_

_~It is, yeah. I'll call you as soon as we're done okay? SR~_

_~Alright. B careful and I love you ;) ER~_

_~Love you 2 and I will :P lol SR~_

Emily just rolled her eyes and chuckled at her husband's last text message before shutting it off and getting ready to go to bed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Reid got to his hotel room, he immediately dialled a usual number and waited for someone to answer.

"_...Hello?"_ Crap! She had been sleeping.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd be awake, I'll call tomorrow" he was about to hang up when he heard her talk.

"_Hang up now and you're cut off for an extra month after I get the okay from the doc_" she told him eith her still sleepy voice, but it had a touch of seriousness in it.

"Okay, okay, I won't hang up. I just wanted to check up on you and the kids"

"_Well they're both asleep, but they had a nice time at the park, Cassie ate her Mac & Cheese, while Alessandro enjoyed eating that crap they call baby food_" she told him.

"That's good, and you?"

"_I had to eat some of that crappy baby food, but I ate some of the Mac & Cheese because I was too tired to make anything else_"

"I should be home right now, helping you and the kids instead of being here and enduring Rossi, who thinks we're all nothings and not worthy to talk to but Hotch"

"_How did he become a legendary profiler again?_" she asked with tease in her voice, "_Plus you might be saying that because he hit on me in front of you_" she laughed right then, and that made him smile.

"No... well maybe, yeah, but it's more why he thinks of us that low"

"_Maybe he's not_"

"I'm actually not following"

"_Wow... A first in the history of Spencer Reid, and I didn't get it on tape, Darn!_" she laughed again and he was laughing as well, "_We work as a team right?_"

"Yeah"

"_In Rossi's time, did they work as a team?_"

"Actually no"

"_Give him a chance to break into this new routine, Spencer. He might be one of the original profilers, but he's a rookie for this kind of work_"

"I... you're right" he muttered.

"_Huh? I didn't hear that and remember what's a stake honey_"

"You're right" he told her.

"_That wasn't so hard was it?_" she teased him, "_You mister, get some rest and bring down the UNSUB and be home on time for Alessandro's first Halloween, if you can_"

"You know I will. I love you and have a good night"

"_I will and Love you too Spencer_" then he hung up, got changed into his dark boxer and Caltech T-shirt and went to sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid had just sat down at his desk, when he saw his one and eight months old daughter walking to his desk, while everyone else was working on their reports.

"Dada!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey there Cassie" Spencer said as he got up and scooped her into his arms.

"Miss you"

"I missed you Cassie" he kissed her head, as he saw Emily who was carrying Alessandro in the carrier car seat, "You were good to mom?"

"Yup" she grinned widely, making him laugh.

"And how is our little princess?" Derek asked as he put his pen down and walked over to the family.

"Unca D-erek" she said the best she could.

"Close enough sweet pea" he chuckled, "And how are you mommy on leave, and my godson?" Derek asked while cooing over his godchild.

"Hey Spence I thought I saw three familiar people"

"Aunty JJ!"

"Hey there Sweetie!" the liaison said as she swooped her goddaughter away from her father, making Cassie laugh.

"I thought I heard my baby army arriving!"

"Garcia!" Emily looked shocked, "Baby army?"

"Yeah and JJ better be next in line!" this caused a look of horror on the Liaison's face, making Morgan laugh his butt off, "You're on the enlist line brown daddy, so laugh it up while you can"

"Oh mama, you and your wishes" he smirked, while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're such tease" she faked huffed, before going to Emily, "And how is my godson?"

"Gassy. Here Morgan you wanna hold him?"

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Well he is your godson, so your responsibility isn't just to be his watch guard. Spend time with him" the brunette said, while she showed him how to properly hold him.

Meanwhile back in Hotch's office, both the unit chief and Rossi were watching the team relaxing.

"They're not just a team are they?"

"No we're not. We're a family"

"And a family tells everything to each other, even the _private_ stuff" he told Hotch before walking out of the office and to the empty one next to it, removing Gideon's name from the door.

**24 Minutes later...**

After opening the main entrance of their home, Emily carried a fast asleep Alessandro, and her husband carried a fast asleep Cassie. They got their children changed and they were put to bed, or crib for Alessandro, before they took a shower, not together, got changed and settled in their bed, holding onto each other.


	23. Lucky

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Three (23): Lucky_

Emily had been back to work for almost a while two weeks now, and both Alessandro and Cassie were in the daycare. Spencer had been spending more time at work, getting concerned looks from Rossi, except the team because they all knew the reason. Emily still had to wait for her docs appointment and Spencer was getting restless. As did Emily but the kids were a good distraction for her, so her thoughts were with the children and not in bed with her husband christening their bedroom for the first time.

But her appointment was today and she had just gotten the okay from her doctor, when she got a phone call from JJ telling her that they had a case. Sighing in defeat, meaning that celebrating was put on hold until the case was solved.

She drove the 25 minutes drive to work and met up with the team in the briefing room. She saw that spencer was totally focused on the case instead of hinting his questions about her appointment this morning.

After being briefed Emily followed JJ and whispered in her Ear, "_Can you watch Cassie and Alessandro when we get back from the case?_"

"_Why are we whispering?_" she replied

"_Because I had my appointment this morning and I want to surprise Spencer, and not distract him"_

"_Oh... OH!"_ the Liaison understood now, "_Sure but does it mean tha I have to have a weekend's worth of diapers?_" she teased the brunette.

"_Probably since we haven't christened our new home yet_" she smirked, as she grabbed her go bag and followed the rest of the guys to the elevator.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily, Reid and Hotch left the coroner's they took a moment to clear their minds of what they had just saw and soon continued to make their way to the SUV. Spencer then pulled Hotch aside for a moment.

"Can you give me and Emily two minutes alone?"

"I know this hard on both of you since you have a little girl of your own... you have your two minute before I get back in the vehicle alright?"

"Thank you" Spencer then went into the back seat of the SUV where Emily was and pulled her tight against him, "It's alright, Hotch gave us two minutes" he told her as he kissed her head. Emily hid her face into his neck and let the tears roll down.

"Promise me that we'll make Cassie and Alessandro go a school very close to home, even college or university" she asked him as she tightened the hug they were sharing at the moment.

"Shhh" Spencer stroked her hair and saw Hotch approaching the vehicle, knowing that their two minutes were up, "Hotch's coming back" they then broke apart and just like that they were back to agent mode, while Emily wiped the tears off of her face.

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked as he buckled himself and saw the redness in Emily's eyes, showing that she had been crying.

"Let's just continue the case" Emily told him, to which he nodded, revved up the engine and then drove away.

Not long after getting the call that another victim went missing both Rossi and Prentiss went to the washroom that Tracy had gone before being taken by the UNSUB and had called Garcia about the information. But right now both she and Rossi were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive at the crime scene.

"So... you and Dr. Reid..."

"Yeah, what about us?"

"How long have you two been an item?"

"If by item you mean married, then 3 years and four months, but we've known each for four"

"So you really love him? You wouldn't be better off with someone... more I don't know man-ish?"

"Rossi, do you know that real definition of a man, and not the 21th century version?"

"Go on and tell me" he told her.

"A man is male that can take care of his love ones no matter what, care for them and teach them right or wrong. Not teach them that you have to act like a complete ass, have muscles ad barely show any emotions to people that you are attracted to"

"Speaking from experience"

"Yeah and hence why when I got to know Spencer, I knew he was a real man and not some wanna be like someone" she glared at him.

"I was just making sure, because I don't think he knows what he's got"

"He does and believe me Rossi, he treats me equally. He doesn't flaunt me around like i'm his trophy to the world. He treats me like a human being and with respect, just as I do with him" with that she walked off as she saw the team arriving.

"You're right though. That is the real definition of a man" he smiled at her, "I've seen many happy marriages fall apart with his job and after what happened with Aaron and Hailey... well making sure that another marriage doesn't go through a bitter divorce would be nice to not see"

"So...?"

"I'm 100% certain that you two will last, because I do see you treat each with equality and respect. He's lucky to have you and you're lucky to have him. Even I know he's a good kid, I just needed to make sure. I did the same thing to him"

"You asked him to define what a real man is?" she asked teasingly, making Rossi chuckle.

"No. Now let's get together and plan a way to find Tracy before the search party arrives"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later the team and the county they were helping with were now helping out to find Tracy in the woods. While everyone was helping out at putting things together, Emily and Reid were putting up the volunteer sign up tent.

"Damnit!" she said and the top of the tent collapse on her, the only thing you could see was her shape under the tent top.

"Wow..." Reid laughed out as he lifted it off of his wife, smiling like an idiot, "What happened?"

"I'm too short" she stated, "Can you help me with this?" she asked politely.

Reid looked around and saw that everyone was focused on their task, so he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, but it turned into a deep kiss, making Emily moan.

"Spencer..." she warned.

"I know... I just... this is killing me Emily"

"I feel the same way Spencer, but right now w-" she stopped when he kissed the sweet spot on her neck and dipped his tongue down her shirt, "Spencer... not here, even though the woods are deep... no" she back away panting, her face flushed and so was her husband's face, "We need to work"

"I'm sorry..." he was looking down at the ground, he felt bad that he had pretty much lost control of himself during a case and almost in front of the team and the county police department.

"Hey you two need help?" JJ asked.

"Yeah!" both of them exclaimed as they backed away from each other. JJ was left confused to she asked Reid to go and help out Hotch and he did.

"What's going on between you and Spence?" the blonde asked her friend.

"He... tried to convince me to go in the woods with him" she muttered, while a vlush crept on your face, "After he tried to convince me"

"Oh... wow. He is getting horny if he tried to get you in the woods on the job. Wait how?"

"This..." Emily pointed to the wet spot on the collar line of her shirt, "is not sweat"

"TMI!"

"Hey you asked, you get scarred for life" the brunette stated as they finally finished setting up the tent and all the rest. What they were unaware off was that their UNSUB had watched both Emily and Spencer interacting closely together. He moved away and went to his station where he later left and got his next victim.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After arriving back to the BAU, Morgan saw that Garcia was gone and he couldn't stop to feel the great amount of guilt he had for what happened earlier between him and Penelope. He told Hotch that he had to go somewhere and hoped that he could finish the paper work tomorrow when he came to work the next day, to which Aaron Hotchner did not argue with him. Since the case had taken a toll on everyone.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Morgan said as he made his way out of the bullpen.

"Alright, have a good night Morgan" Hotch said as he continued on his paperwork.

Meanwhile back in the bullpen, JJ and Emily were talking.

"So I have to stay a little late, but other than that just alert Nathalie that I'll be picking up Cassie and Alessandro soon"

"Alright I will"

"What do you mean JJ's picking them up?"

"Cassie and Alessandro are spending the night at JJ's. I lent her the car seats"

"Why?"

"Spencer... The day we got the case?"

"Yeah?"

"I had my doctor's appointment, and now our kids are spending the night with their aunt... what does that conclude to" Emily said as she got up, put on her coat and was making her way out of the bullpen, when Spencer grabbed his things and dashed out after her like his life depended on it.

"Wow..." JJ said, with shock on her face before she went back to her office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After unlocking the door and being pushed into the house, Spencer pinned Emily against the Oak door, and kissing her neck in an animalistic way, while she threw her coat onto the floor and found a way to close and lock their entrance door before shoving him against the wall and kissing him like she hadn't seen him in months.

"I want you... **now**" he growled out the last word he spoke.

"Let's get the christening started then" she told him in a very sultry voice, before she wrapped her legs around his waist. And he ran up the stairs while carrying her in his arms to their room, where they didn't even bother to shut the door.

And right now somewhere in DC, Penelope Garcia had just been shot and was fighting to stay alive.


	24. Penelope

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Four (24): Penelope_

**Beginning of this chapter is Rated M, the rest is back to rated T. Don't forget to press the lovely button know as "Review" lol It would be bad to say to enjoy this chapter when it's about one of the funniest characters in Crime drama that is suffering right now. But I hope this chapter is good as for reading it.**

**PC100**

While Penelope Garcia was hanging one to dear life, Morgan was still praying at the church trying to find a way to make it up to his dear friend Penelope. But somewhere else in DC Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss-Reid were enjoying the return of their sex life.

Their clothes were thrown all over their room and part of the hallway. The only thing that could be heard inside of their home and a little bit outside, where their moans and groans could be heard as mutter. The mattress creaking very loudly, the headboard banging hard against the wall. Soon their moans got louder.

"Yes, right there! Right there!" Emily cried out as Spencer found her g-spot and was now currently pounding into her.

"So tight baby" he groaned out.

"Spencer... Spencer, I'm... I'm..." her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her mouth opened, "COMING, OH GOD I'M COMING! SPENCER, YES!" she pulled him tightly to her, marking his back with her nails.

"E-Em-EMILY!" He screamed out as he climaxed and emptied himself in the condom that he was currently wearing. He collapse on her panting heavily while kissing her neck sweetly.

"Hmmm, that...was..."

"I know" he purred out before kissing her on her lips.

"I love you Emily Camellia Prentiss-Reid"

"And I love you Spencer William Reid" she then placed a soft kiss to his lips, when all quiet was broken when the phone rang, making them groan with disapproval. Spencer got up, threw out the condom and went to the washroom, while Emily got the phone.

"JJ..." she panted out still trying to regain her breathing to normal, "This better be good or..." she stopped when she heard JJ sobbing, "JJ what's wrong?"

"_Pen was shot_"

"What!" right then Spencer came out of the washroom wondering what was wrong, "Where are you?"

"_Where at General... She's in surgery right now. Alessandro and Cassie are with Hotch and I_"

"Hang in there we're on are way" she then hung up and jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Penelope was shot"

"I'm driving" he told her as he got dressed and within minutes they both rushed out of their home, locked the door and drove a little over the speed limits to the hospital. While Reid was driving, Emily dialled Morgan's phone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Morgan it's Emily. Get your ass to General hospital, Garcia's been shot" she then hung up and tried to remain calm.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Where the heck is he?" Prentiss asked with anger in her voice, while not swearing in front of her children, and no one could blame her. One of there own was on the table between life and death and her closest friend wasn't even there.

"Emily he's going to be here, he's probably with some girl" Reid said, trying to hide his own annoyance of why Morgan wasn't here right now.

"Mama" Cassie cried, sensing that something bad was going on, was reaching for her mother who was the closest to her.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay baby" she soothed while holding her daughter close to her. Spencer was holding Alessandro close to him, while keeping an eye out for Morgan, when he tried to call him again but only got his voicemail.

"Morgan, where are you, Penelope's in surgery, we're all here but you. Just... Just get here ASAP" he then hung up and told the team that he was still having no luck.

Emily sat down after seeing JJ blocking out and ignoring the team. Seeing how much in pain her friend was in, she grabbed hold of her friend's hand and reassured her without speaking a word.

"Pen okay" Cassie stated firmly, getting a short chuckle from JJ, who then took Cassie in her arms and was hugging her, "Tight aunty JJ"

"Sorry, I just... I just love you so much" JJ said while trying t stop the tears from rolling down her face. Cassie settled wit her aunt, Emily was still holding onto JJ's hand, while Spencer was still holding Alessandro but placed a kiss on her temple. Realizing how easily it is to get attacked outside of work, just as it was during cases.

"Cassie's right" Emily stated before continuing, "Gar-...Penelope is a _very_ hard headed person and she's going to fight out of this and..." Emily stopped because she was on the verge of breaking down herself, but held her tears in as she continued, "She's going to make it out of surgery and we'll be there to support her through her healing"

"Prentiss's right" Hotch said, while staring at his team, minus Morgan.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as the sun was starting to come up Emily told the team that she was going to drop off Cassie and Alessandro at the daycare, but Spencer told her that he would do it and left with both of their children, but not before she caught up to him and kissed him.

"Be careful, please" she told him.

He would have replied, but when he saw that she was scared and extremely worried, he knew that he couldn't fight back, "I will, I promise" he told her just as he got in the elevator with the kids.

"Be good to daddy and behave at the daycare okay?"

"Okay mommy" Cassie said as she clung to her dad's leg. Emily then returned to where the team was and rested her eyes while she could, because she knew once they got the okay to go see Garcia, there was no stopping them from finding the bastard that hurt her family.

When her eyes opened again, she saw Spencer smiling down at her, "Hey..." she said with a sad smile on her face.

"Not happy to see me?" he asked while faking hurt as an attempt to get a real smile to form on her face.

Right then a real smile appeared for a moment, "Of course I am" then her smile disappeared, "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, we just have to wait for the nurse to take us to her" he replied.

"Garcia, Penelope?" the nurse asked and got many people gathering around her, startling her, Especially when Morgan approached quickly, "Come this way" she told them while guiding them to their friend's room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Days went by and the team still had no leads on Garcia's shooter, but it only motivated them into working harder at finding him. They all rested when needed but Reid and Morgan spent most of their time with Garcia but both Em and JJ always stopped by or even called to make sure that Penelope had some female presence around to cheer her up and would even bring Cassie and Alessandro to help bring a smile to Garcia's face.

But as the day went by they soon found out that Penelope was suspended, which they all thought was idiotic. But now Morgan was taking her home and Hotch told the team to remain at the bureau, when they get permission or a lead on the unknown shooter. JJ was still working hard, and had told Emily, who had been working non-stop, to take a break.

But now she was looking for Spence but when she saw no sign of both of her friends, she knew that they were together and spending times with the kids whenever they had sometime on their hands to themselves.

Meanwhile with the Reids, who had spend the first hour with the kids, had made their way back to the 6th floor. Then out of the blues, Spencer dragged Emily into JJ's office and kissed her with full of passion.

"Hmmm... what was that for?"

"To show you that I love you" he told her before he started kissing her neck and nibbling at her skin.

"Spe-Spencer, we're at work" she tried to resist him but so far it was failing, especially when he reached her soft spot on her neck and was now moaning in delight.

"The only camera in this room is right above our heads and it has no mic, so if we stand still here, we can get away with anything as long as we're quiet" he told her, before slowly opening her dark red blouse. As soon as he pushed it more open to reveal her skin, Spencer would use his lips and his tongue to make contact on her pale skin as he continued to unbuttoned the blouse. But as soon as his tongue reached her breast, Emily grabbed hold of his head.

"Don't stop" she moaned out, while she used her free hand to untie his tie, and dropped it onto the floor and used her one hand to unbuttoned his dress shirt. Just as she started to wrap one of her legs around his waist, in came JJ.

"We're on our way... OH MY GOD!" she immediately walked out of her office and hung up on Morgan who had called her about the second attempt on Garcia's life. Her face was as red as a Tomato, when both agents walked out all dressed up again and flushed.

"JJ We're s-" Spencer had started to talk, when JJ cut him off.

"Just... don't let it happen again" she told them, "our UNSUB attempted another try to shoot Garcia, he killed a cop and he got away"

"He's getting bolder and stupider" Emily said as they reached the elevator.

"Spence and I are heading there now, Emily you Rossi and Hotch are heading to talk to the police"

"Alright" the brunette answered, "JJ..." this got the blonde's attention, "We're sorry it's j-"

"Sex as an emotional outlet, I get it... just not my office anymore" she told them as they got into the elevator and made their way to the garage.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Once they saw that Garcia was settled in her temporary hospital room, they picked up the kids and were heading home where they needed some serious rest. They were lying on the couch watching Conan talk show, but Spencer was too pre-occupied at watching Emily than to watch the guest star.

"Creeper" she said with a smile on her face.

"Why am I a creeper?"

"Because you won't stop staring at me, and that's creepy, which makes you a creeper"

"That doesn't make sense" he chuckled out, "I mean the percentage of Peeping Toms in the US alo-" he was stopped when she passionately kissed him on the lips.

"I try not to think about things... like what happened to Garcia" she told him, "Because if I only focus on that, then I can't live my life fully with you and the kids"

"I'm just afraid that the next time we step out of here... one of us isn't coming back inside" he stated with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Spencer look at me" she told him and he slowly listened and lifted his head to meet her eyes, "We're both very accident prone in the field, yet we always fight through. Do you know what I think whenever I get injured or taken hostage?"

"What?"

"You, the kids, and the team. It keeps me strong and helps me not break down when things go ape shit"

"...So even you feel like this?"

"Yeah and it's normal sweetie" she kissed him again but this one was sweeter than the last one, " وأود أن أموت من أجل. Parce que c'est combien vous signifie pour moi. Il mio amore per te è così forte. То, что я бы пуля в сердце для тебя. Sólo para ver en vivo una vida larga con nuestros hijos"

"Show off" Spencer said while chuckling, "Oh and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Tu es mon âme soeur ... ma vie ... le jour où votre cœur cesse de battre est le jour où je arrêter de vivre. Je vous aime Emily et je vais vous suivre, même après la mort ne cadre nous" After he said those words, Emily kissed him before cuddling together again and falling asleep on the couch. Where hours later, Alessandro started crying because he either needed to be changed or he was hungry.

"I'll get it!" they both said at the same time, when they got up and off the cough.

_**Translation**_:

_Emily:_

وأود أن أموت من أجل – **I would die for you.**

Parce que c'est combien vous signifie pour moi -** Because that's how much you mean to me.**

Il mio amore per te è così forte - **My love to you is that strong.**

То, что я бы пуля в сердце для тебя - **That I would take a bullet to the heart for you.**

Sólo para ver en vivo una vida larga con nuestros hijos - **Just to see live a long life with our children.**

_Spencer_:

Tu es mon âme soeur ... ma vie ... le jour où votre cœur cesse de battre est le jour où je arrêter de vivre. Je vous aime Emily et je vais vous suivre, même après la mort ne cadre nous - _**You are my soulmate... my life... the day that your heart stops beating is the day I stop living. I love you Emily and I'll follow you even after death does part us.**_


	25. Birthright

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Five (25): Birthright_

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cassandra... happy birthday to you!_" the BAU team sang to Cassie, who was now two years old. The little girl blew out her candles without needing her parents help this time and clapped happily at her success.

"Great job sweetie!" Emily told her daughter, while taking the cake lift from her husband, who had already started cutting pieces of cake for everyone.

Alessandro was enjoying the attention he was getting from Morgan, who was currently holding him, "How old is he now, princess?"

"Six months" Emily answered while handing the first piece of cake to her daughter, "Who wants the next piece?"

"Oh, I'll take it" Garcia said very chirpy, who sitting on the couch right now. Spencer walked over to the happy blonde and handed her, her piece of cake. Hotch said that he had to return Jack to Hailey before nine and left with the little boy. The rest of the team talked, joked around, but once both Reid children were wither pass out from tiredness or about to dose off, everyone else said their goodbyes and left. Emily went up the stairs twice to put the kids in bed, while Spencer cleaned up, washed the dishes and then closed all the lights off on the main floor before heading up.

He took his turn in the shower while she was finishing drying her hair and then went to bed and waited for Spencer to come, which he did ten minutes later and she was reading peacefully on her side of the bed. He got in bed, but saw no chance of her putting the book down for the next little while. So he took the book away from Emily.

"Hey!" she complained, "Spen-" but her complain was interrupted when she felt his lips on the sweet spot of her neck, to which he just replied by nodding and lightly bit her shoulder, "Ow! Perv" she teased him but he didn't say anything. He just let his lips continue to travel down his wife's hot body. Spencer then felt something hitting his face and opened his eyes and grinned widely as he stared at the foil wrapper his wife had just thrown at him.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered seductively to him, and Spencer did not waste anytime and put on the foil wrapper as Emily turned off the only light in their room. Her lamp.

Spencer had pulled the bed a little away from the wall, to not wake up the kids and returned under the white egyptian cotton sheets to his his and soon the mattress started creaking. Then just as they were starting to get lost, the phone ringing rather loudly spooked them apart.

"Dammit!" Spencer swore, before piking up the phone ans answering the call, knowing it was JJ, "What!"

"_Whoa, Spence"_

"Sorry but you kind of called at a very bad time"

"_Oh...OH! Sorry, but we have a case and Hotch wants all of us to be on the Jet in one hour and Pen can babysit the kids until the daycare opens"_

"Alright see you soon JJ" he then hung up and lay on top of Emily muttering things into her neck, but she could tell by his tone that he was very annoyed.

"It's okay Spencer" she kissed him softly as she got away from him, got dressed and went to get the kids ready. And so did he but, he kept grunting his disapproval, until Emily told him to suck it up and all four left the house, dropped off the kids with Penelope and then arrived at the Jet where most of the team was already waiting and reading the case file.

"What's up with Spence?"

"Umm, well you see this Media Liaison from the FBI called us during s-"

"Okay, okay, I get it I ruined your _private_ moment" JJ said, "Since when as he become so sensitive about that?"

"Maybe because I've been avoiding our_ private_ moments for the last week or so"

"Why?"

"...I was late, so I had booked an appointment, but I had to wait a week, so I avoided any kind of intimacy with him..."

"Em...are you?"

"No it was just stress from work that made me a week and a half late, so i called off the appointment, but then we had to get Cassie's birthday party ready and we were exhausted and would just fall right to sleep. But earlier... that's when I was more comfortable and so yeah... then you called and now he's pissed, probably because he's extremely horny now" thank god they were both whispering to one another, because that was not a conversation for both of their superiors to hear and Spencer as well.

"Let's start reading the case file until Morgan arrives" Hotch declared, "We have a missing girl name..." and then the profiling started.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why'd you leave your card at her place, knowing that she wasn't or isn't going to cooperate with us?" Morgan asked the brunette. They were driving back to the police station.

"Eventually they'll tell the truth" she answered, while thinking back about telling Reid about her sexual assault in college, when they were in New Orleans.

"Oh really now? And how would you know?" he asked out of curiosity, but that only triggered a panic attack out of her, "Prentiss? Prentiss! Emily!" he immediately pulled the vehicle over and rushed to her side of the car, "Come on out for fresh air" he carried her out, "Put your head between your knees and take deep breath"

After a couple of minutes, Emily's breathing was back to normal, but she refused to even look at her friend and got up.

"Emily... were you?"

"Leave it be!" she snapped at him and sat in the back. Morgan just went back to the driver's side of the car and they continued their drive back to the station.

After the retired sheriff said the name Robert Wilkinson, Rossi turned to both Prentiss and Morgan and told them to come with him and John to Mary's home, where they would question her. They drove on over and during the whole ride, Emily did not talk or spoke to anyone. She just kept looking out the window and even after they arrived and only Rossi and John went inside of the house, both Morgan and Prentiss remained inside of the SUV.

"Avoiding eye contact, almost as if she didn't want to open that door that was once part of her life" Morgan said while looking Emily, who just got out of the car and Morgan followed her, "Does Reid know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were sexually assaulted" he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she told him and now she sounded just like the woman that they had talked to earlier.

"Emily, you identified the signs at the station and you're showi-

"Don't you dare profiler me, Derek Morgan!" she snapped at him.

"Emily... you know you can trust me right?"

"How about we do our job and find Molly, instead of wasting time making up things, and yes I do trust you but right now you're delusional"

"You had a full blown panic attack! That's not delusional and no you don't trust me, because you'd be telling me the truth!"

"Oh like you did in Chicago" she snapped back and that quieted him. Luckily both John and Rossi were just leaving Mary's home and approached the two of them about what they had gathered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Everyone went to their rooms for a couple of hours of sleep, all but Emily, who was on the balcony of the hotel the team was staying at. She let her forehead meet the cold metal railing and let some tears flow out of her eyes. But soon a knock was heard and she wiped them away and slowly made her way to the door of her room and looked through the peep hole and saw Spencer on the other side patiently waiting for her to answer.

Emily unlocked and let her husband enter her room.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you and Morgan have a thick tension going on and i'm worried"

"He profiled me and concluded that I was raped..."

"He wh-...What did you say?"

"That it didn't happened. You made me tell you and Morgan was forcing me and accusing me of not trusting him and I snapped at him and mentioned about him not trusting us back in Chicago... I felt bad but... he did the one thing that he refused to let the team do and that was to profile him and he turns around and does it to me because I didn't or wouldn't tell him something!"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow... let's just relax tonight okay?"

"Okay" she answered before they both laid in bed together and just held onto each other through the night.

Hours later they got their wake up call to get ready to go work at the police station with the sheriff and John.

"Take your time okay, I have to go somewhere but I'll meet you in the lobby with everyone else. I love you" he kissed her sweetly as he left her room and was now heading his that he was sharing with Morgan.

"Love you too" she replied and then she went to take a shower.

"Morgan!" Reid called out as he re-entered his room.

"Just here kid" Morgan called out as he finished getting dressed, "You with the wife last night?"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"You profiling Emily"

"Kid, she's hiding something from you" he told him.

"You think I don't know?" he countered the older agent, "She told me back in New Orleans"

"Reid man, I didn't know. She had a full blown panic attack in the car"

"Were you questioning her about it? Because if you were than that explains the panic attack and the distance between you two. She doesn't have to tell every single thing that's happened to her and forcing her by profiling her and interrogating her isn't what we do. You of all people know that"

"She might get too close to the case"

"Only if you keep pushing her!" he countered, "I'm changing and going to the lobby" he told Morgan as he walked past him and got his change of clothes.

When Morgan arrived in the lobby he saw Emily sitting and patiently waiting for the rest of the team.

"Hey princess"

"Hey... how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby since Reid wasn't with me" he waggled his brown to Emily.

"Derek Morgan!" she exclaimed, he expected her to snap at him, "You and Reid! Oh he is so much trouble!" she faked hurt, making him laugh out loud.

"So... are we okay?"

"...We will be... after you break it off with Reid" this made him laugh out loud. He knew that Emily wasn't the type the old a grudge.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I... I just hope this feeling will go away again"

"It will" Emily told miss Foley.

"How do you know?" she asked her.

"... It just..." she looked at miss Foley and for reason it was as if the older woman understood her and what she was thinking.

"Does" she finished.

"Yeah" for a reason this lifted some weight off of Emily's shoulder.

Stephen saw the almost wordless exchange between his mother and Agent Prentiss and saw that both had gone through a lot more than they would admit to, but for a reason that reassured him because he knew that his mother was ready to move on now and all it took was a few words from Agent Prentiss to show that she was right. Things do get better because now, this agent was putting guys like Wilkinson, his father, away for good to, in a way, help them move on and feel somewhat safer.

Emily then got the call about where to meet up with the team and she jotted down the location name, as she left Ms. Foley and her son's home.

"Agent?" Stephen called out as he followed her to the vehicle.

"Yes?"

"You have no idea how much you helped my mom. Now I really believe that she's ready to move on. I just wanted to thank you in person"

"I didn't do anything"

"You did, actually. I could just tell by how you and her interacted that you were, um, how do you guys put it?"

"Sexually assaulted" she answered, but she was fidgeting.

"Yeah. I could tell that you went through that and just showing her that you moved on and with what you do now... it's evidence that people can move. And I just wanted to thank you" he smiled softly at her as he held out his hand as an offer to shake her hand.

"...I'm just doing my job" she accepted the thank for doing her job, but of course she didn't accept the thank you for the outcome of what had happened to her in college. Even though he was right. She shook his hand, got in the SUV and drove to where her teammates were.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Spencer laid back onto his back, totally spent he held Emily close to him and kissed her head, while stroking arm affectionally.

"We knew that Hotch and Hailey were separated but... now they're getting a divorce and all that" Emily spoke several minutes later, she had started to just catch her breath.

"That won't happen to us... again" he admitted after almost finishing his sentence.

"Do you think the kids are okay?" she asked as she sat up, but Spencer pulled her back down and kissed her deeply.

"The kids are fine, Emily"

"...What if we don't last... we almost called quits"

"That was for something entirely different, and in the end we were ready and just to let you know. We know what to expect from the job because not only are we on the same team, but also the fat that even before you joined the team you knew how I was committed in both you and my job but that sometimes I couldn't be with you because I child was missing or that someone was taken and time was running short"

"I know..."

"Hailey needs Hotch and to her she doesn't see the point of staying married to him any longer because he's almost never there. We know and we're always going to be there for one another"

"You promise?"

"I promise" he kissed her sweetly, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Anything else that's bothering you?"

"Well..."

"Go on"

"Morgan said something really interesting to me in the lobby..."


	26. Elephant's Memory

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Six (26): Elephant's Memory_

"I going out!" Spencer said as he walked out of his home and slammed the door shut after exiting. Leaving a shock and distraught Emily. She knew that he had to go to some NA meetings, but he never talked to her whenever he had the urge or craving. He'd just tell her that he was going to a meeting and that he would be back later on that night. But this time she had asked him why he refused to talk to her whenever he felt like that and that's when the argument started between them.

_Flashback..._

"_Spencer where are you going?"_

"_I have to go to a meeting, I'll be back later tonight"_

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_Why wouldn't I go?"_

"_What I mean is... why don't you ever talk to me when you get the cravings?"_

"_Why should I?" he asked, but didn't mean for it to sound that rude to her._

"_What does that suppose mean?" she was hurt by how he had said that._

"_Why should I talk to you about something that you caused?"_

"_Oh so I cause your addiction?"_

"_Well the whole team knows"_

"_Maybe it was because of your behaviour. Suddenly you were all snappy, rude and would only lash out at me in front of everyone" she retorted._

"_Well you should have minded your own business!" he started to raise his voice._

"_Your my husband and the safety of Cassie and when I was carrying Alessandro were on the line! Even if their safety wasn't compromise I still would have confronted you about it, because you could have been pulled into Strauss's office"_

"_Only because of you"_

"_We both knew that something wasn't right about how I got my job at the BAU, so don't you dare accuse me of being a spy Spencer Reid!" she yelled back at him, "Why are you suddenly going back to meetings? You've walking out and back in the house since the whole Chula Vista case"_

"_Because I want to forget what I witnessed!" he shouted, "And right now you're making me want to forget you! I'm going out!"_ _He yelled as he left his home_

_End Of Flashback..._

Emily sat in the living room sofa chair, and placed her face into the palms of her hands before rubbing her face, wiping the tears away in process. She then heard both of the kids crying, knowing that they had shouted and yelled near the staircase. The kids were scared and she couldn't blame them, she was slightly scared as well. Sure her and Spencer fought once in a while but they never raised their voices to a level where their children could hear them. They would say what they needed to say, cool off and then talk about it later. But right now, things were feeling like they were just before they had separated.

She made her way into Cassie's room and took the little girl in her arms and hugged her tightly, "Shhh, i'm so sorry we scared you Cassandra"

"Yell bad"

"I know and i'm sorry for that baby" she kissed the side of her daughter's head, while walking into Ale's room., "Sweetie can I put you in the rocking chair while I get Ale?"

"Okay" the little girl nodded, while tears poured down her face.

Emily held the crying Eleven month old boy in her arms, "Can I sit there so that you can sit on my knee baby girl?"

"Okay" the little girl got off, let her mother sit comfortably in the chair before hoping onto her knees and hugged her mother tightly around her mid waist.

"Shhh, it's okay... mommy and daddy were both wrong about how they handled things downstairs and we're sorry"

"Where dada?"

"Daddy went somewhere to cool off okay?"

"Okay. Dada no leave?"

"No, he's not baby girl" she answered a little bit uncertain. She kept thinking that in her mind, she had caused Spencer to leave them for good.

_One hour later..._

Emily was startled awake when she heard her phone go off, but she couldn't move because of her two children, who were fast asleep against her. She she moved to her bed and of course Cassandra didn't want to be alone in case Emily went to cool off like Spencer did, so she let both kids sleep in the bed. Alessandro was on her chest sleeping soundly, while Cassandra was cuddling on her left side, her head in her shoulder.

The brunette used her only free arm and reached for the phone, trying to not wake up the children. As she finally grabbed the phone, she quickly answered, but whispered.

"Hello?" she whispered quietly.

"_Emily?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"Not really, but i'm just whispering because the kids are asleep in bed with me"

"_Oh okay, listen we have a case so you and Spence need to come in_"

"Okay, have Garcia call him"

"_Wait he's not at home?"_

"We got in a pretty bad fight, we shouted and yelled scarring the kids, hence why they're in the bed with me"

"Mama, who that?"

"It's aunt JJ sweetie"

"We go to Aunt Penny?"

"Yeah you are and I'll make sure to tell daddy to apologize to you and Ale okay?"

"_Listen I'll tell Pen to call Spence, and tell her to expect the kids okay?_"

"You're not going to interrogate me?"

"_Not when it's that bad, no. You two will have to talk it out when you have time. But Pen and I are here for you, always"_

"Thanks JJ" she then hung up, quietly and carefully placed Alessandro on the bed, but was surrounded by pillows, and told Cassie to get her mini go bag ready.

"Okay mama" the little girl then went to her mom and hugged her legs, "Love you"

"I love you too sweetie" she stroked her daughters head, before watching her walk to her room, giving her a chance to change and re-pack her go bag. Two minutes later, Cassie came back in with her and Ale's mini go bag and all three made their way to the BAU.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After getting the orders for Hotch, who told them that the Jet would be leaving in ten minutes, JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Hotch left the room, leaving two behind. Emily closed her case file, gathered her things and was walking out of the room.

"Emily..." but she cut him off.

"I don't care if you don't apologize to me, but you damn well apologize to our daughter and son, who were balling their eyes out after you left. Scarred out of their wits"

"..." he just looked down at the desk, not realizing that he had scarred both of his children, "Where are they?"

"With Garcia" she answered him before walking out and getting her go bag from her desk and then heading to Garcia's lair. "Hey PG"

"Well hello my lovely raven warrior" she answered happily, while holding Cassie.

"Come here and give mommy a kiss"

"Bye bye mama" she kissed her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure, caus-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Reid entered the room and then silence fell upon the room.

"Hey..." he said.

"I'm going to meet the team, be good for mommy and watch over Ale okay?"

"Okay mama, love you" she kissed her mother again.

"I love you too baby girl" Emily kissed back her daughter, hugged her, before kissing Alessandro, told him to behave for aunt Garcia, hugged him and then left the room, completely ignoring Spencer.

"Umm. Garcia can I have a moment with my kids?"

"Sure thing G-man" she answered as she handed Ale to him and then walked out of her bat cave.

"Are you two okay?"

"Now, yeah"

"I'm sorry mommy and I scarred you two"

"Mama say sorry too"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she cry"

"She was?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll talk to mommy, but until then you two be good to aunt Pen and I love you both"

"Love you Dada" she kissed her father and then went back to playing with her dolls.

"Give daddy a kiss Ale" and then Alessandro gave his dad a kiss, before returning into Penelope's arms, "See you soon Garcia"

"Roger that G-man"

Reid joined the others and all BAU team members were now heading to the Jet.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So what's going on between you and the kid?" Rossi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two usually talk a bit and sit as close as Hotch will let you too, but this time you both sat at opposite side of the Jet"

"...It's really personal Rossi..."

"I understand, just making sure I wasn't imagining things"

Then Emily's phone vibrated, telling her that she had gotten a text from someone and looked to see who the sender was. Hotch.

_~I need you and JJ to Interview Jordan's Closest friend at their high school. Garcia sent the address to ur phone. Hotch ~_

"I have to head to the high school"

"Alright"

About fifteen minutes later, Emily joined JJ and they were making their way to the classroom, when the Liaison started asking questions.

"Have you talked to Spence?"

"I haven't... I needed some time to calm down"

"So you are going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, as soon as I have the chance" she told her friend, "Here it is"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While no one was looking or even paying attention, Emily took off after Spencer and stopped him from getting into the vehicle.

"What!" he yelled.

"What's going on with you?"

"None of you know what I went through, or how it feels like. JJ was the star soccer player, Hotch was the A's but funny one, Rossi was mr. Popular along with Morgan... None of you had to go through what I went through both at home and in school"

"Spencer, it's okay to feel for Owen, but the fact is that he crossed the line and we have to stop him"

"Well I don't feel bad for the victims"

"What do you mean?" Now she was really confused at his behaviour.

"People like Owen, like me, get the blame while the higher class and popular students get away with everything. Hotch's wrong, you can profile a teenager, he just too lazy to do anything. And just because you're pissed at me, doesn't give you the right to just not back me up!"

"What do you mean not back you up? You went over the line with pointing fingers at the PD"

"They knew what he was going through and they joined in the laugh instead of helping him!"

"Spencer... you're getting too close to this case"

"Maybe this is why I don't tell you anything when something's wrong with me" she had, had enough. She made him get in the back seat of the SUV and glared at him.

"Spencer William Reid, you are going to listen and shut the hell up!" she ordered him, "I've tried to be supportive, and understanding, but you always push me away! I've never broken your trust and never will. Cassandra and Alessandro were crying because we let the stress of what was bothering us to lash out at one another and now you're using it again to push me away!"

"No i-"

"SHUT IT!" she ordered him, "Stop using me as your emotional and verbal punching bag! I've told you things and you only told me that something really bad happened at school one day and that perverted teaching tried to get you to do something bad, you said no but he took advantage of you in the library. What was that thing, Spencer?"

"...Harper Hillman found me in the library and told me that most beautiful girl in school, Alexa Lisbon, had a crush on me and wanted to meet me in the football field. So I went"

"She wasn't there"

"Oh she was there alright, and so was the entire football team. They caught me, stripped me naked and tied to a goalpost. They laughed and no one helped me, they just joined in the laugh and when they got tired they left and went home. I got home at around midnight"

"Your mom didn't call the police?"

"She was having one of her episodes, so she didn't know that I was late... you're... you're the first person I've told this to" that's when he broke down and Emily immediately engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Just let it out Spencer" she kissed his head, while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I... I should get going to Morgan's..." he back away from her her, "I don't want you to get in trouble with Hotch because of me, but after we put the kids to bed... can we talk?"

"Anytime, any day" she told him before kissing him, "Now get going at cracking the case Spencer" she softly smiled at him, as she got out of the car and made her way back into the station.

"That little twig's gonna get it... especially after we get the Savage freak in" the same deputy that Reid had been rude to was talking to his deputy friends, making a plan to jump not only one of their own but her husband as well, "When he gets back here, you guys distract his colleagues while I teach him a lesson"

"Excuse me" she made her way to them.

"What can I help you with agent?"

"Well you can start by explaining your plans at harming a highly respected federal agent"

"Butt out missy, he's getting what he deserves for accusing us like that"

"Now I can see why" she retorted.

"Why you" he back handed Prentiss, "You watch your mouth!" he snarled at her.

"The _twig_ you were going to _teach_ a lesson to is highly respected and valued and the moment you even lay your filthy no brain deputy hands on him, is going to be your retirement from the force"

"Oh really now? What makes you think you're going to get the chance to say any of that?" he got into her personal bubble and back handed her again, but this time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Step away from Agent Prentiss" Hotch ordered while pointing his gun at the deputy, "Prentiss you alright?" she nodded, "What happened?"

"They were planning on distracting us to get to Reid, so that he could, as he put, teach him a lesson"

"Sheriff, you deputy assaulted one of my agents who was going to ambush another of my agents"

"IF you don't do anything, she as every right to press charges" JJ stated, "And believe me this will reach the media and your precinct won't be so respected when they hear and read that one of your own assaulted a female federal agent, who was standing up for her husband"

"Wait that twig's married to her?"

"Twig?" Hotch asked coldly at the accused deputy, while sending a death glare, "Sheriff, right now I'm starting to see why Dr. Reid was pointing fingers at your deputies"

"I'm really sorry for this agents, All four of you hand in your badge and uniform. As far as i'm concerned you're all a disgrace to this precinct and I'm afraid that Savage is in the blame as well"

"Your spitting on his grave?"

"As a person yes, but not as a deputy. He taught well and he will be greatly miss, but he was a rotten father and we all let him get away"

"Emily you nose's bleeding"

"Well he got me good the second time"

"I want your faces out of here and as far away from my precinct!" the sheriff almost shouted at them. "I'm sorry for what they were planning to do to your husband agent and for assaulting you"

"It's okay. It'd take a hit for Reid and you guys any day" she said as she and JJ made their way back into the station and got an icepack.

"What happened?" Rossi asked, looking away from the board.

"A couple of the deputies were planning on jumping Spence and Emily confronted them and one assaulted her twice" JJ explained, "They've been fired and the sheriff apologized"

"Good because when Morgan finds out they are good as dead, whether he try to stop him or not"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When both Reid and Morgan arrived at the station about their theory at saving Jordan and bringing Owen in, both men saw the bloody icepack and the swollen nose of Emily.

"You walk in a wall or something princess?" Morgan joked, but when he saw the serious face Rossi had on he knew something was up, "What's going on?"

"Emily just saved Reid's life"

"What? How? I was at Morgan's Statistically speaking the percentage would be higher for Morgan beca-"

"Kid, she took two back hand hits for you"

"You what?" he look shocked at his wife.

"What do you mean backhands? Someone did this to her?"

"A couple of deputies were going to _teach_ Reid here a lesson for your outburst earlier. She stood up for you and got backhanded twice for it, the second time, JJ, Hotch and Sheriff saw it, but when everything came out... well they got a permanent kick out of the precinct"

"Good cause I would have killed them" Morgan growled out, fist clenched tightly.

"Can we please focus on the case? What's your theory?" Emily really hated getting attention.

So the guys moved on and talked about their theory, Emily knew who to go to, to contact Jordan and try to get her away from Owen. They just hoped that the plan would work.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later the team was back home and in their homes, resting up for a long day of nothing but reports to do. Cassie and Alessandro were fast asleep and happy, because they had went out to a family restaurant together and everything was sort of okay between her and Spencer. Just the fact that he had done something really risky that could have easily gone wrong had upset Emily but they had agreed to talk about it after the kids were fast asleep. But things got in the way of their talking. Both were currently basking in the afterglow, while their legs were still tangled together.

Her eyes were close but she wasn't sleeping, just resting them. Spencer carefully looked at her still swollen nose, and tried to see if it was still sensitive.

"Ow!" she cried out, before swatting his hand away from her face.

"You took two hits for me... why?"

"Seriously? No one threatens my husband, first of all and secondly, which is the most important thing to me, I love you and would get beat up for you"

"Please don't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like seeing you hurt"

"Well tough because I'll do whatever I have to to protect my family" she told him, "But you... what you did back there was stupid"

"I knew that they would have to shoot him. They wouldn't see that, so I had to do it, and I was right"

"This time"

"I didn't want you to worry Emily"

"I wasn't worried, I was petrified in case something the guys did would make Owen suddenly rebel and the next thing I know you're caught in the cross fire and I have to tell the kids that you weren't coming home"

"I'm sorry Emily"

"I already forgave on the Jet"

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"Because I was reading this really good book and Hotch sent you in the punishment chair"

"Yeah Hotch is kind of like a mom"

"That makes Rossi the cool dad" she said, and both of them laughed their butts off.

"I love you Emily" he kissed her, before holding her close to him.

"I love you too Spencer" she snuggled close to him and then both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, everyone was working on their reports when Hotch left his office and saw Morgan throwing a paper ball at Reid's head, "Morgan conduct yourself in a professional matter" he walked past the group and was heading out of the bullpen when he heard both Morgan and Prentiss say.

"Yes mom", this made the unit glare at them, while Rossi appeared with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hotch asked.

"I'm the cool dad" he turned to the group, "Now you kids behave while your mother and I go get some coffee" the group were laughing out loud,except for Hotch but he smirked a little bit before walking out of the bullpen with Dave.


	27. LoFi

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Seven (27): Lo-Fi_

"Mama!"

"Did he just say..." Spencer asked his wife, but was cut off when Alessandro repeated his earlier word.

"Mama, mama!" he said while reaching out for his mother to pick him up.

"Oh god, his first word, I'm so proud of you Alessandro!" Emily said, as she held him close to her and kissed his face, which made him laugh.

"Cassie, you wanna go get your mini go bag, along with Ale's?"

"Okay Daddy. Come Ale" Cassie called as she and her little brother walked out of the living room.

"His first words Spencer" she was beyond thrilled.

"I know" he kissed her deeply and tried to get somewhere with her, but she pushed him away.

"Spencer, no"

"Why not?"

"First off you refused to wear protection anymore, and you hid my birth control and my after pill. Not the best way to ask about having another baby, when I'm not ready"

"Ale's over a year old, almost fourteen months and Cassie's almost three, in about four months"

"Yes but only one of us is ready to start trying for another baby, so until I get my pills back and you wear condoms again, you're not getting near me" she told him sternly.

"...Fine" he muttered like a child.

"Wow, so i'm guessing that's where Cassie got that from huh?"

"Hey!"

"Pay backs a bitch huh?" she teased him, "You two ready?"

"Yeah!" Both children called out from the front entrance of the house, waiting for their parents to join up to them.

Over fifteen minutes later, they parked in their usual spot and made their way to the daycare together. Nathalie had just broken up am argument, when she saw the Reids arriving and went to greet them.

"Morning, Mr. And Mrs. Reid. Hey Cassie and Ale"

"Hi Nat-alie" Cassie still had trouble pronouncing her name but she was getting better.

"Hi" Alessandro simply replied as he wandered towards the toy box, and Cassie went to her friends.

"Hey what about our kisses?" Emily called out to her children.

"Sorry Mommy" Cassie came back to her parents and kissed her mother's cheek, then her dad's cheek before running back to her friends. Alessandro on the other hand was focused on the red firetruck he was playing with.

"Ale, you be good for mommy and daddy okay?"

"...Wait!" Alessandro said before going up to his parents, "Up, pwease"

"Such a gentleman" Emily said before picking him up, "What is it sweetie?"

"Kiss?"

"Well we better give you your kiss then" she smiled before kissing her son, and the Spencer kissed Alessandro's head, "Be good and if you're with Aunt Penny, behave okay?"

"Okay mama" he then returned to the firetruck and was playing quietly.

"Have a nice day Dr. Reid and agent Prentiss" said Sally the new daycare assistant.

"You too Sally" then both got in the elevator and slowly arrived on the sixth floor, where their unit was, and walked into the bullpen only to see JJ walking towards them quickly, "Hurry let's make a run for it!"

"Ha ha ha" JJ laughed in a sarcastic matter, while Morgan, Rossi and Garcia laughed it out, "We have a case, and it's pretty bad"

"Since when do any of our cases suppose to be not bad?" Spencer asked.

"Okay point taken, but I mean this is bad, bad"

"Everyone in the briefing room now" Hotch called out, while walking into the same room that he had ordered his team to go in.

They really had no idea what they were getting themselves into. But Emily was glad that her mother was in town because once they knew that Garcia was coming with them, she made an immediate phone call and the next thing she knew her mother would babysit the kids until they'd return back in the city.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You're not going to leave the BAU are you?" Spencer asked Morgan in a whisper.

"What? Hell no kid, I love my job and all of you are like my family. So, Kate doesn't ahve to be worried about losing her job to me, because I ain't interested"

"Okay..."

"Reid, I'm not going to walk out like Gideon"

"I know" he nodded and walked away as they all returned to the station. But once they walked into the station, Reid saw Cooper flirting with Emily and that made him jealous, and in his minds he had every right to be. Thus guy was more built, was better looking and looked like he could provide more for her than him.

But he was then ask to call Garcia about any updates on her work, and was now waiting for the TA to answer his call.

"_Oracle of knowing, speak and be praised_"

"Hey Garcia, Any changes on the camera?"

"_Actually yes and you better gather up everyone... and stop pouting_"

"I'm not pouting" he challenged.

"_Yes you are. Now tell mama Garcia, what's the problem_"

"Try problems..." he muttered.

"_Awww, G-man tell me what's the matter_"

"Well right now that Detective Cooper is flirting with Emily..._"_

"_Are you jealous?_"

"...Yeah... The guy's better looking, fitter and I know he could provide more to Emily than I could"

"_Now that's the biggest BS i've ever heard_"

"What?"

"_You've given her more than you realize Sweet cheeks. She thought that she would have never met someone, get married and have children. You made her biggest dream come true. You're everything to her. Now that's settled tell me the other issue_"

"... I want to try for another baby, but she doesn't"

"_How did you tell her that you wanted to have more kids for my baby army?_"

"I hid her birth and after pills, and threw out the condoms"

"_You what! Wow... a bold move from you, I guess hell did freeze over. Not the point, anyways... She didn't take the news well, I suppose?_"

"Yeah, I can only kiss her"

"_At least she lets you a little close... I think I discovered something here... get the gang okay_"

"Alright"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After entering in their hotel room, Emily had taken a shower and was now in her nightgown, in the Queen size bed reading the rest of a book that she bought days ago. Spencer had just walked out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxer short's, when he heard his wife chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"JJ's going to be a mom" she told him.

"Yeah she is... I guess Garcia's wish came true after all"

"Which one? The one about her baby army or that JJ's finally going to a parent?"

"Both I guess, when you think about it"

"True... you coming to bed?"

"I don't know, I might get close and you don't want that right now or do you just want Cooper" he retorted.

"The hell did that come from?"

"He's flirting with you and you never once told him off or even indicated that you're taken"

"Are you accusing me of adultery?"

"No, I'm not. It looks more like you're looking around" he was then hit with a pillow and a blanket.

"You're sleeping on the couch in the other room, Goodnight Reid" she then turned off the light and turned her back to him.

"... Night Prentiss" he said in a cold voice, before walking out of the room and seeping on the not so comfortable couch.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As he got out of the car his let out a breath of relief when he saw that Emily was safe, but she looked traumatized and he really couldn't blame her. She had just shot someone, and he knew it was something she always hated about her job.

"Emily!" he called out to her and she immediately looked straight at him, before she engulfed him in a tight hug. The fight they had the night before, now forgotten because both have realized that their possible last words to each other would have been a bad one, "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be" she answered him, as they stepped away from their hug.

They talked a little bit, but then they knew that they had to focus on the case, so when Rossi, Morgan and JJ arrived, Spencer accompanied Rossi to check up on the badly wounded UNSUB and Emily talked to her two other colleagues.

Both Rossi and Reid had concluded, just as Hotch and Kate arrived, that this was a terrorist attack and now they knew what they were getting themselves into and they weren't backing out just yet.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As Emily was making her way to the SUV, Spencer walked out and kissed her deeply.

"I love you" he told her in a whisper, before kissing her again, "I know we need to talk about a lot of things and i'm so sorry I was an ass last night"

"I know, and I should have told you that what Cooper was doing was just an act to look all that, when he's married and has a toddler too"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she then kissed him again, "And by the way, I just want to wait a little longer for another baby. At least until Alessandro's two years old, then we'll talk okay?"

"Deal" he smiled at her before kissing her again, "I better go"

"Same here, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, be careful" he told her.

"Hey, that's my line, mister" she softly smiled at him as she got into the SUV and then drove off. Reid did the same with his SUV and was now heading to his destination. But what lye ahead of them could be more that they could handle. Especially for the agent that was in or near the SUV that had just exploded.


	28. Mayhem

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Eight (28): Mayhem_

After hearing that the exploding vehicle was a black SUV, Spencer Reid's chest tightened and no one could blame him. There was a chance that the exploding vehicle was the same one that one of his friends was in... maybe even the one Emily was in.

But somewhere in New York City, Emily was following the detective when she heard about the vehicle that had exploded near the Federal Plaza.

"_We now know that the exploding vehicle was that of a black SUV, I repeat a black SUV that exploded near the Federal Plaza..._" Emily then shut off the radio, the chance that one of her friends or even her husband being the one caught in the explosion was making her nauseous at the moment and she needed to focus not only on driving, but to also making it back at the station and then call the rest of the team to make sure that it wasn't one of them.

Now with Spencer Reid he heard Rossi talking to Garcia, but he was having no luck with his cell phone, which was angering him at the moment, because not only he couldn't get a call out to anyone else of the team but also to call at his mother in law's home to talk with the kids. He really needed to calm down and Rossi not telling him anything right now wasn't helping him.

"Garcia had us on conference when the system crashed!" Emily told Rossi and Spencer, who she was happy to see was alright, along with Rossi.

"Is everyone else okay?" JJ asked.

"Thank god you're okay. Where's Will?"

"He's at the airport, I came as soon as I heard, but when I got there they were evacuating the building"

"We've heard from everyone, except Hotch I don't know where Morgan is" Spencer said, while never taking his eyes off of Emily.

"_He's chasing the UNSUB"_

"What?" Emily said.

"_The bomb was in or under Kate's SUV. Hotch looks okay but Kate looks badly hurt_"

"Where was her SUV parked?" Rossi asked.

"Two blocks from the Federal Plaza"

"Two block? Ii they were that close why not the building?" Emily asked out loud, knowing that that's what everyone's thinking right now.

The next thing they knew, Rossi was taking command and told Emily to talk with Homeland security while the rest of them would try and help out Morgan.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Emily was on the phone talking, Reid was working on his map, JJ was talking to Homeland security and Rossi and the Detective were trying to work out the one thing that didn't make sense. Why bomb a single SUV vehicle and only Mama the two agents? After Emily hung up the phone she used her now free hand and held onto her husband's who returned the gesture as quickly as she had grabbed his hand.

Rossi then stood up and went to get another case file, when the detective noticed the close contact with both agent Prentiss's arm and Dr. Reid.

"How long have you two been an item?" he asked them without looking up from the file he was reading at the moment.

"Married for four years, and we've known each other for five" Reid answered.

"Got any kids?"

"Two" Emily answered.

"I guess I owe Cooper fifty bucks, after all" he chuckled as he went back on focusing, especially when Rossi returned.

"Didn't you tell me that you told Cooper this earlier?" Reid asked.

"Yeah..."

"What... that Son of a bitch..." he looked bewildered, "I'm going to ring his neck" he said in a tone that didn't sound serious.

"...What did I miss while I was gone?"

"Nothing" All three answered and then went right back to work.

Not long after though, they were ordered by Hotch to arrive at the hospital that he was admitted in. Rossi and JJ were in one SUV, while Emily and Spencer were in the other. As they drove Emily called her mother.

"_Emily are you okay? I saw on the news about the black SUB exploding_"

"We're fine mother and just to let you know it's SUV not SUB_"_

"_How about Stephen_?"

"His name is Spencer mother, stop trying to act like you don't like him" she told her mother with a sly grin on her face, "Are the kids alright?"

_Yes, yes, they're both sound asleep_"

"I just wanted to check up, listen we're pulling up to our destination, so I have to get off the phone okay"

"_Alright dear, be careful and the same goes for Sarah_" her mother purposely said as she hung up. Emily laughed it out.

"What did she say now?" Spencer was curious.

"Well... she stopped calling you Stephen"

"What did she call me then?"

"We're here... let's go Sarah" She said while getting out of the vehicle laughing.

"Emily! She didn't call me that did she?... Never mind she did call me that" he then sighed out in defeat.

As they got in the elevator and patiently waited to arrive on their floor, Emily randomly started to laugh, making Spencer red in the face.

"It's not funny Emily" he told her. Just then the elevator ring went off, telling them that they had arrived on their floor and Emily stopped laughing but if anyone would take a good look, they could see that she was holding back with all her might.

"Hey, Hotch is just getting change... and why's Emily's face all red?"

"She talked to her mother..." Spencer muttered.

"Oh... what she call you this time?" Rossi asked with an amuse smile on his face.

"Yeah Sarah?" Emily said before laughing out again, but this time the gang laughed it up as well.

"Reid, don't take it the wrong way. You have a very entertaining mother in law" Morgan declared while chuckling.

Minutes later Hotch came out and they soon all figured out about the bomber and where to look for him, which was under the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the Jet landed, JJ went over to the couch and woke both Emily and Spencer. Spencer was sleeping under Emily, holding her close to him, while her head lay on his chest.

"Hey you two... We're about to land so you guys better find a seat and buckle in alright?"

"Um, yeah okay..." he then looked down at a still sleeping Emily, "Emily, we have to take a seat" he kissed her head, while slightly shaking her awake.

"... Sure ruin the great dream" she whined as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She then sat up, kissed him sweetly before going to sit next of JJ and buckled in, while Spencer sat next to Rossi.

About ten minutes later, they got the okay from the pilot to exit the Jet. All four agents grabbed their bags and made their way out of the Jet and then off of the airstrip.

"Hey Emily, isn't that you're mother?" JJ asked the brunette.

"Wh-" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence as she got tackled by Cassie and seconds later, Alessandro tackled her other leg making her fall backwards, which got the rest of the team chuckling and smiling at the warm site in front of them.

"Ow... A little warning next time you little munchkins" Emily laughed out, before the kids hugged her.

"Miss you" Alessandro said.

"I missed you too champ. Now go say hi to Daddy okay?"

"Daddy!" Cassie then tackled her father's leg, which then made him lose balance and fall on his butt.

"Dada!" Alessandro said as he jumped on his dad's chest/stomach area.

"Ooof!" They heard from him.

"You miss Daddy too huh?"

"Yeah!" both replied happily as they hugged their father.

"Come on. Let's get home and then bed okay?"

"Okay..." Cassie answered not looking too thrilled, but Alessandro was already starting to dose off in his father's arm. It was just a matter of time before Cassie would drift off to sleep as well.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at work" Emily called out as she took Cassandra in her arms and were making their way to their car.

"I hope the kids weren't a trouble while we were away" Spencer said as he talked to his mother in law.

"They were perfect angels" Elizabeth told her son in law, "Now i have to be off on my next assignment. I'll keep in touch" she told them as she got in the car and then drove off.

An hour later, after the kids were fast asleep in their beds now, Emily heard something downstairs and went to see what Spencer was up to.

When she arrived at the foot of the stairs all she saw was a dim light towards their living room so she went and check it out.

"Spencer?" she called out, and right then a Bee Gees song started playing. It had a Sultrous beat and it was also one of her favourite songs by them.

_Baby, I can't figure it out  
>Your kisses taste like honey<br>Sweet lies don't gimme no rise  
>Oh, oh what you're trying to do?<em>

"Spencer what is this?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll see" was all he told her, as he slowly guided her to dancing with him. He soon started kissing her, while keeping her close, "Let's just enjoy this okay?" he told her softly.

_Livin' on your cheatin'  
>and the pain grows inside me<br>It's enough to leave me crying in the rain  
>Love you forever but you're<br>driving me insane  
>and I'm hanging on<em>

"Hmhmm, sure" she answered. Spencer then started kissing her neck and soon found her sweet spot and lightly bit there, making her moan, "It's not going to work Spencer" she told him but kept on dancing with him.

"We'll see" he declared with a tight grin on his face.

_Oh, oh, I'll win, I'll never give in_

_Our love has got the power  
>Too many lovers in one lifetime<br>ain't good for you  
>You treat me like a vision in the night<br>Someone there to stand behind you  
>When your world ain't working right<em>

Spencer then somehow got her to dance closer to him, and we're now body-to-body contact. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder before sticking his tongue in her Ear.

"Hmmm" she moaned as she leaned more into him, "I should really tell you to stop now"

"You know I won't, even if you do tell me" he whispered lustfully in her Ear, before he let his hands roam her body.

_I ain't no vision, I am the man  
>who loves you inside out<br>backwards and forwards with  
>my heart hanging out<br>I love no other way..._

Before she could tell him otherwise, Spencer captured her lips with his and then the rest was forgotten.

_At around two in the morning..._

Emily's eyes opened and looked at her surroundings before sighing out in relief. She was on the floor of her living room, the duvet from the couch covering her naked body and the familiar body laying next to her, which was that of her husband Spencer Reid. He had worn a condom before she even let him near her, luckily they lived near a pharmacy that was about a block or two away from their home.

But now she turned on her other side and watched her sleeping husband, who looked so peaceful at this very moment. She stroked his hair, before pulling him close to her and rested her head onto his chest and then fell back asleep.


	29. The Angel Maker

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Twenty Nine (29): The Angel Maker_

Almost a month went by and the team was just waiting for the okay for Hotch to get to fly with them whenever they had to leave for their next case.

While the gang was working on reports and various case files, Morgan had decided to take a break and go pick on Reid.

"Hey Pretty boy, you almost done already?"

"I caught up on my work yesterday, so yeah"

"Well hopefully you're fast at everything" he said, while raising his brow up and down, earning a glare from Emily, but a confused look from Reid.

"I don't follow" Emily immediately smacked herself in the forehead and got a concern look form her husband, while Morgan was laughing , "Why did you do that for?"

"Because you didn't get what he told you"

"Well I didn't understand"

"Don't think too hard kid, you might get a burn out" Morgan laugh off as he went in the break room, to refill his coffee cup.

"What did he mean by that earlier?"

"He was making a sex joke"

"oh... OH!..." he then started thinking hard for a moment, "You don't agree with him do you?"

"Why do you think I glared at him for?" she answered, "and just in case you don't understand, again, you're a very tentative lover... believe me" she smiled at him, but it wasn't just any smile. It was the smile that was only for them to see in their bedroom and he returned it.

But both soon returned to agent mode as they saw Morgan approaching their desk and sat down at his.

"We have a case" JJ said as she walked pass them, "Hotch should be here in ten minutes, so be in the briefing room by then"

"You need help setting up?" Emily asked.

"Sure" JJ answered back, and was followed by the brunette.

Minutes later, JJ finally got up the courage and asked Emily what was on her mind, "Are things between you and Spence okay?"

"Why did he talk to you about something?"

"Not really"

"Okay, then what did you two talk about?" the brunette asked her friend.

"Well... um, you see... Oh look, Hotch's here!"

"Your save for now..." she then fake glared at the liaison, as the rest of the team was making their way to the room they were in now.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Spencer asked his wife.

"That Evil & Eviler twin theory of yours, what was that about?"

"It was just a theory, it is possible you know that one twin could be more dark and violent"

"... I really don't know how to reply at this right now"

"How come?"

"Why can't both twins just be evil? Why does one has to be eviler... and why am I turning it into an argument?"

"Maybe because you want to talk about something else?" he asked her.

"Actually while we're at it, yeah. Did you talk to JJ?"

"I talk to her all the time Emily" he answered her.

"Even things in our marriage that you don't want to say to me?"

"...No?" he tried, but knew that it wasn't going to work, "It's just... I know we agreed to wait unti-"

"Prentiss, you're with me and the sheriff"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Graveyard"

"Oh... how romantic of you" she said with sarcasm in her voice, before turning to her husband, "You and me are talking later" she told him with seriousness in her voice.

"...I'd prepare to sleep on the couch tonight" Hotch said, with a small smirk on his face as he left the station.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Can you promise me something?" Emily asked her husband.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"That we never hire a clown for our kids party"

"Why? I didn't know you had a fear of clowns"

"A little story Garcia told Morgan and me earlier in the car. Believe me, after she tells you the story you'll never want clowns near our kids, ever"

"Um... okay, I believe you" he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Good... now... you were saying something about waiting before trying for another baby?"

"Um, yeah about that... I was just talking to JJ about the argument a while back and she's been worried ever since, that's all. I'm following our agreement, even if I'm not for it" he told her, before kissing her sweetly, knowing that no one else was around.

"Do explain, Spencer"

"Well... You're not exactly getting younger"

"Oh you do know how to to make a woman feel good about themselves honey" she answered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to insult you"

"I know... but it doesn't help that you mention it"

"Sorry"

"It's okay... now we better go get some shut eye, it's going to e a long day tomorrow, I can feel it"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You've never been in love have you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Have. Never. Been. In. Love. Have. You?" she repeated slowly, word for word to Emily, almost challenging her, from the tone of her voice.

"Actually I am, and married to him" Emily answered back.

"Thank you for your time" Rossi said as he stood up and guided Emily out of the small office and back to the SUV, "You alright?"

"Yeah" she answered too quickly.

"I wouldn't be"

"Well I'm not letting it get to me" she told Rossi as she got in the passenger side of the car and slammed the door closed.

"That lady doesn't know who she's messing with" the older agent told himself as he got in the driver's seat and drove back to the station.

Hours later the sun was now gone and the stars were shining in the sky and that's where Spencer Reid found his wife; staring up at the stars. Seeing her shivering, he removed his jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders, only to be elbowed right in the gut by her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Spencer!" she apologized to him quickly, hearing the guilt i her voice, "Don't scare me like that"

"Sorry" he wheezed out, "I was just worried about you, especially after the number one fan visit with Rossi today"

"Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, he did actually. I was surprised that you didn't tell her off or said something to shut her up"

"I do have self control, you know?"

"I know you do, but when someone questions you like that..."

"I know, but I knew she was looking to get a rise out of me"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"You better" she joked before kissing him.

"Now come on back inside" he kissed her again, "I stopped by the pharmacy, while no one was looking" he wiggled his brow up and down quickly.

"Hmm, now that's an offer I can't refused" he told him before standing up and guided him to her room where they had a very _pleasant_ night.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

About three hours after returning from the failed attack on a women, both Emily and Spencer were in a heavily make out session in his room, when he pulled back form the kiss that he was just sharing with his wife.

"What did you mean earlier by '_He's so life like_'?"

"It was a joke, Spencer"

"Yeah but why?"

"Because everyone was staring at you like you're just a computer, so making a joke to break the awkward tension was the only way" she answered him while placing kisses along his neck and jaw line, "Don't take it personal"

"Did I sound like a computer?" he asked her.

"A little bit, but that's what make you special"

"Am I an embarrassment to you?"

"What? Of course not!" she answered him, before sitting up and looked right into his eyes, to show that she wasn't lying, "Listen, thanks to you we were able to get further into this case, alright? So don't think too much about that little joke" she told him, while stroking his face gently.

"I guess you're right" he sighed out.

"I know I'm right"

"A little confident are we?"

"I know you, like no one else... well except your mother"

"True" he told her, before pulling her back down as he trailed kisses from her neck to her Ear.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Land! Sweet land!" Emily said as she got out of the SUV and was now on her knees, making the rest o the team, minus her husband, laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Emily" He said in a sarcastic tone, as he got out of the driver's side of the SUV and went to get his bag.

"Ah, come on kid it's a little funny" Morgan said with a chuckle

"Not really" the young agent responded as he also carried Emily's bag and was now making his way to the Jet. Emily then got up and followed her husband, grabbing hold of his hand in an affectionate gesture that he returned by kissing her.

"You think he's going to press her about having a kid sooner than planned?" Rossi asked both JJ and Morgan.

"I think he'll consider the waiting part for the next little while" JJ said as she was now making her way onto the Jet.

"I know I would" Morgan said as he followed close behind the media Liaison.

Hours later, the four Reids were now inside of their home, sleeping peacefully, and even the parents were fast asleep, holding onto each other as if it was their final moment together.


	30. Minimal Loss

**Who Knew, Huh**

_Chapter Thirty (30): Minimal Loss_

**Hey everyone! Finally made it to Chapter 30! :D, but this was a rough chapter to write because I watched this episode twice, the first time to see everything and then something got my attention so I watched it again and noticed how Cyrus stared at Emily from the moment they got to the Ranch. They weren't the kind of stares that showed that he didn't trust her, well he didn't but that isn't the point, the stares kind of looked... like forbidden fruit that he couldn't have, kind of stare... so yeah this chapter is rated T with the mention of rape.**

"You be good to Grandma while we're gone okay?" Emily told both her daughter and son this.

"Pwomise Mama" Alessandro told her.

"Yeah, we promise to listen to Grandma Lizzy" Cassie said.

"Emily we have to get going" Spencer told her as he closed the trunk of the Lexus.

"Give mommy a hug and kiss okay?" she asked of her kids, and seconds later they both tackled hugged her, sending her on her butt, "Oof! Easy there you two Munchkins" she teased her children before kissing their cheeks and they did the same to her, "Now go say bye to daddy okay?" then both children tackled hugged their dad onto the ground to hug him and kiss him goodbye.

"Ow... thanks for the hug you two" he told his kids with a soft smile on his face, "I love you both and we'll be back as soon as possible"

"Okay dada" Alessandro said before going to his grandma, and seconds later Cassie followed him.

"Have a nice trip and be careful you two" Elizabeth called out as they got into the car and then drove off.

Not even half an hour later both agents were int he air re-reading the case file on Benjamin Cyrus and Spencer saw the worry in his wife's eyes.

"Emily are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah don't worry Spencer. I just need time to compartmentalize this, that's all"

"Okay then" he said, but he knew that it was going to be hard on her, since not only because it was a child that had been repeatedly raped, but the fact that it was something due to a Statutory rape case that would affect Emily even more.

Do you think we'll have time to call the kids when we arrive at our hotel room?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Depends at how fast Nancy wants things done" he told her honestly, "We do have to work and try not to step away from it... at least for now, but I do hope we can call the kids" he softly smiled at her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After setting their bags in Nancy's car trunk, Spencer sat in the back, while Emily took the from passenger seat, sitting next to Nancy. They were almost at the Ranch.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get the Benjamin Cyrus's approval to interview the children at the school"

"Then it'd be better if you didn't introduce us as FBI agents" Emily said, as she handed over her gun, credential, and her wedding band and engagement ring to her husband, who agreed with her and hid their things somewhere in Nancy's car.

"Why not?" Nancy asked.

"He might not react well to federal agents on his Ranch, so just introduce us as Child victim service, and still call us by our real names"

"Alright" Nancy agreed, "Here we are" they had now arrived at the Ranch and as they parked the car, all three saw a man reading peacefully by the stairs, lying on his side. Already Emily had a bad feeling in her gut, but she needed to focus on this undercover mission.

Nancy was already out of the car, "Excuse me. Do you know where we can find Benjamin Cyrus?"

The man removed his glasses and put it in his left front breast pocket, "You found him"

"I'm Nancy Lunt, we poke o the phone about allegation" she stated, wile both Reid and Emily stood behind her, looking around, profiling the Ranch itself.

"Savages they call us. Cause our manners are different from theirs"

"We didn't come here to hear you site scripture Mr. Cyrus" she stated in a very professional voice. Emily on the other hand felt like something wasn't right. Especially with this Cyrus guy, and right now he was staring at her. His stare only brought back memories of what happened to her in college, so she pretended to have not notice his stare and look around.

"Actually it's Benjamin Franklin" Spencer noticed how uncomfortable Emily was, but still remained professional.

"Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid" Luckily Nancy did not used Emily's married name, "The child victim interview experts" they saw the how this didn't please Cyrus at all.

After talking for a little while longer, all three were making their way to the school that Cyrus had pointed out earlier. This was oly suppose to be an interview to find out who had called about Cyrus. But they had no idea what was in store for them.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Right now Spencer wanted nothing else but to hold Emily tight and reassure her, while at the same time reassure himself that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh god... what about the kids" she whispered to him, "What's my mother going to tell them when we didn't call"

"It's going to be okay, alright. Let's just focus on our textbook training and stay alive alright?"

"Okay"

As they both remained calm, the rest of the congregation were chatting rather loudly, some praying and other making sure that their children and love one were okay.

"How long do you think before the rest of the team finds out and takes over hostage situation?" she asked him.

"Not for a while... couple of hours even. Who do you think made the call?"

"I really have no idea, Spencer" she answered him honestly, "Let's just focus on staying alive and helping the team to find an entry for them"

"Alright"

"Hey!" someone called out, "Child Victim people!"

"Yeah?" Spencer answered.

"Up front now!" the man ordered, while holding his AK-47.

"Alright, we're coming" Emily said as they both made their way to the front.

"Cyrus wants to keep an eye on both of you" he glared at Emily for some reason, "Since you're now our guest" he said as he stood back near the stairwell, waiting for Cyrus to return.

Meanwhile with the team heading towards the Jet sprinting, Hotch's phone rang and saw that it was the ambassador.

"I'll catch up!" Hotch ordered.

"Hotch, Emily and Reid are in trouble!" Morgan called out, anger on his face.

"Then you talk to the ambassador and explain why suddenly her daughter might be dead or still taken hostage along with her husband!" he retorted with annoyance at Morgan.

"Alright, but hurry" he said as he ran in the Jet and explained it to the team.

"Ambassador?"

"_Is it true agent Hotchner?_"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"_Do you know if they were... you know"_

"No we don't but I'll let you know who it is and how things go from there"

"_Please, get them out of there safely... what do I tell the kids when they don't get a call from their parents?_"

"... Tell them that they're protecting and saving other children from an evil man"

"_Alright then_" Elizabeth wasn't pleased but she knew that the news was still fresh and that she would be informed as soon as they get more news, and so she hung up and Hotch sprinted towards the Jet and as soon as he entered it, JJ told the Pilot to go.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Cyrus left them alone, Spencer immediately rose on his feet and approach his wife with concern all over his face.

"Why was he staring at you like that?"

"...I don't know" she lied.

"Emily..." he warned her, catching her in a lie.

"I only saw a stare like that once... in College"

"..." Spencer didn't know what to say or do. He knew what she meant right then and hated Cyrus even more now, "I won't let him near you"

"Spencer, d-"

"No, I'm going to protect you, so please stay close to me"

"...Alright" she smiled softly at him, before making sure that no one was around and then kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too" minutes later Cyrus and his second in command goon arrived.

"Alright you two are coming with us in the church, it's the safest place there right now" Cyrus said as he walked out and both Spencer and Emily, stayed close as they followed him to the church.

When they stepped inside the church, Spencer immediately made Emily sit in a seat that was closest to the wall and he sat by her and was now protecting her.

Meanwhile with the team, they were driving as fast as they could to the meeting point, and Hotch was talking with the current man in charge and he agreed to let the FBI take over. Morgan was driving, and he was driving like a maniac right now and even JJ wasn't arguing with his driving skills because two of her closest friends were in great danger right now and they needed to arrive there ASAP.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"It's me... I'm the undercover FBI agent" Emily stated, earning a glare from her husband that pretty much said '_What the hell are you doing!_'.

Then out of the blue Cyrus grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from her husband who's face turned into really concerned and worried, but the goon stopped him by pointing the gun at his chest and stared him down.

In a quiet room, Cyrus had just thrown Emily onto the hard, cold pavement ground.

"I told you not to put me in this position!" he almost shouted at her before he backhanded her as hard as he could, sending her almost toppling on the floor. She knew that the team was hearing this right now, which meant that she had to send a between the line message that they had to stay where they were and not come in.

Cyrus then kicked her in the chest, fracturing some ribs, "Get up!" he growled out aggressively and then punched her so hard that her whole body flew into a mirror that cut at various parts of her upper body and arms, "Blows and flows cleans away evil" he told her while pinning her into the shattered mirror. Cyrus then threw her whole body into the nearest and solidest object around, making her cry more in pain. Now was the time to let the team know.

"I can take it" she said.

"Oh, you can take it huh?" he asked before backhanding her again.

"...I can take it" she said again.

"Pride comes before the fall" he said just before he punched her in the gut, with all of his strength and then threw her onto the floor, "Tie her up and take her to a private room... I'll deal with you later" he stated with an evil smirk on his face, and she knew exactly what was coming now.

Back with Spencer when he watched his wife being dragged away like that, he just wanted to go after Cyrus, but instead he was taken back to the church where he was left to worry. It was almost an hour later when he saw Cyrus again and he had a smirk on his face, but that soon disappeared when his second in command suggested at questioning the other child service and knew right then that he had to put on his act and get Cyrus on his good side.

But back in the private room, where Emily was tied up. She was shaking at full force, after what Cyrus had done to her... just like what had happened in college but worse this time, because this time, he wouldn't stop backhanding her every time she even made the tiniest sound. And once he was done with her, he made sure that she looked like no one had done anything to her and left the room and slowly made his way back to the church.

"I'm sorry Spencer..." were her last thought before passing out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The moment he saw her entering the church was the moment he felt like a complete failure. Not only as an agent but as a husband. She refused to make eye contact with him. The dried blood on her shirt and all the bruises on her face were as clear as day to him, which only made him feel worse. He walked up to her, and did not miss her flinch. This wasn't good.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"Don't..." she told her bluntly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Emily..."

"Spencer... please don't... just focus on sending out a message to the team" she told him softly, her eyes front and not looking at anything in particular.

"Emily did he..."

"Just focus" she told him before they remained silence until Cyrus was done and then two of the die hard followers took Emily back into her room, leaving a a very guilty Reid in the church.

"So..." Benjamin said to Spencer.

"I told her that it wasn't right to have lied to you and to me like that" he stated with anger in his voice, but the anger was all for Cyrus not Emily.

"Good" he said before walking off and seeing the ones who wanted to leave... well leave, before contacting Dave and then Reid sneaked in a warning about the real plan that Cyrus was going to deploy.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as she released him from her hug, Spencer kissed his wife and held her close. But he soon let go of her when she started shaking.

"Emily?" he called out her name, but soon saw that she needed medical attention, "Medic, I need medic here!" he shouted, which automatically got concern faces from Morgan and Rossi, who rushed to them.

"Reid what's the matter?" Morgan asked with concern on his face.

"Nothing I hope..." he said to his friend, "Rossi did you look through Lunt's car for our things?"

"Yeah, Hotch and JJ's got them, but I snatched these out" he said as he pulled out their wedding bands and her engagement ring, which Reid took into his ahnd and placed safely in his pockets.

"What's the problem?" a medic asked.

"She was beaten by the cult leader" he said to the paramedic, "I'm her husband and co-worker"

"Alright, you're coming with us then" he stated before lifting Emily onto the stretcher, strapped her in and then wheeled her down and into the ambulance. Spencer got in the back with the EMT who then shut the doors and banged against the wall before shouting, "Let's move!" and then they were on their way to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team was patiently waiting to hear any news on both Reid and Emily. Spencer was cleared first and joined the team.

"How are you?" JJ asked, before she engulfed him in a tight hug, glad that he was safe and unharmed.

"Some tylenol and I'll be fine... it's Emily i'm worried about" he stated with a sad face.

"Prentiss-Reid, Emily?" a doctor called out in the waiting room.

"I'm her husband" Spencer walked over to the doctor.

"She's going to be okay, couple of fractured ribs, some cuts needed stitching and no concussion... but there a problem that i'd like to speak about to you alone, if you don't mind"

"Um, sure" he said as he and the doctor walked into a more private room.

"She refused to admit to a Pelvic exam" he told him.

"..."

"Could you try to convince her or should I get the AMA papers ready?"

"I'll try... what room is she in?"

"Exam room Four" he answered as he showed the way, leaving a confused team behind.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked out loud.

"Something private" Rossi answered.

"Hotch?"

"I really don't know Morgan, we'll let Reid tell us if he wants to"

"And Emily?" JJ asked her boss.

"Yeah good luck with Emily admitting something's wrong" he scoffed out, with a sly grin on his face. This lightened the mood a little bit.

Back with Spencer. The doctor had showed him the room his wife was in and soon entered.

"Emily?"

"Spencer?" she looked surprised to see him.

"The doctor's tell me that you refuse to submit to a Pelvic exam. Why?"

"Because I don't need one" she told him while looking somewhere else.

"What happened after he beat you?" he asked.

"...Nothing, he just ordered his goons to tie me up and take me upstairs in a room"

"...What else happened? Emily he returned to the chapel almost an hour after he dragged you away. Tell me what happened"

"Nothing. Happened" she stated very firmly, tears pouring down her face.

"...You're lying. Please submit to the Pelvic exam"

"No"

"If there's nothing wrong with you... if nothing did happen, then submit to the exam"

"I cant..." she cried and Spencer immediately held her close to him and let her cry.

"Shhh...I'll be here the whole time okay? Just please let them do the exam"

"You promise you'll stay with me?"

"Always" he smiled, before hearing the doctor entering the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt.. but we need to know"

"I'll submit to the exam" Emily slowly said, and held onto her husband's hand tighter.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later they were back in Quantico... home. Morgan was waiting for his friend to get off of the phone before going over and interrogate him.

"Alright... yes we'll be by tomorrow morning Elizabeth"

"_You take good care of my daughter Spencer_" she stated in seriousness.

"I'll take care of her and we'll pick up the kids around... well pretty much when we're both ready and then I'll call okay"

"_Alright then and instead of just picking them up, please stay over for lunch okay_"

"I'll try to convince her, but I think it's a great idea. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"_Alright then_" then the dial tone was heard and Reid put his phone away, while Emily was filing up her report in Hotch's office, so that he and he alone apart from Reid, would know about what happened after the beating.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Morgan"

"Where's Emily at?"

"In Hotch's office" he answered.

"...Why?"

"How should I know?" he knew that Morgan was trying to get him into telling.

"Because she's your wife and you two always tell each other things" now he was getting annoyed.

"Exactly she's my wife Morgan not yours!" he snapped, "Some things are better kept just between us!"

"Whoa, Reid calm down" Morgan said calmly.

"I'm waiting for her so that we can go home, and then pick up the kids later on tomorrow morning"

"Alright man... but just to let you know that we're all here for you and Emily, when you're ready to talk okay?"

"...Thank you"

"Anytime kid" he told his friend before walking away.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer was awoken from his sleep, when he heard Emily emptying her stomach content in the toilet. He walked in, held her hair back and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Nightmare" was all she was able to tell him before lurching once more.

"Shhh, I know Emily... they'll go away eventually"

Emily flushed, before standing up and freshened her breath with her mouthwash, once the 30 seconds were up she spat it down the sink, "I hate this... it's the fourth time since we left the hospital that i've been sick"

"Come on back to bed okay?"

"I can't... he's just going to come back and haunt me"

"I'll be there when you wake up and i'll be the one waking you up okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the weeks went by, things were settling down. Emily was back at work, but still was jumpy, but at least it didn't resolve into any panic attacks.

Spencer woke up one morning and found that Emily was missing from her side of the bed, "Emily?" he called out and in she can from the the hallway, "Hey, you're up early on a day off"

"I have an appointment today..." she said, not sounding pleased.

"You do?" he was confused, he usually knew about any appointments for him. Emily's and the kids.

"I made it this morning"

"Why?"

"I've been sick..." after a minute or two, it clicked to him what she really meant by it.

"...What kind of sick?"

"Like before I knew about Cassie and Alessandro existed kind of sick"

"...But you took the after pill at the hospital, I saw you take it!"

"I did but Dr. King explained that since I had emptied my stomach content a lot... it wouldn't have worked"

"...Oh... why didn't I think of that..." he told himself, as he laid his face into his hands.

"Spencer, we both had gone through a traumatic even and we both weren't thinking straight. There's also the chance that it's yours. Remember a week before we went undercover? We went out with the team, got drunk, came back home... and the rest well you know..."

"That was six weeks ago though..."

"Exactly"

"I'm coming with you" he said to her as he stood, "And... I'm helping out raising _our_ child, even if it's four-five weeks along" he told her, while he held her against him in reassurance.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Three hours later, after JJ and Will agreed to watch the kids, to get more parenting skills and also because JJ missed her goddaughter, both Spencer and Emily were waiting for Dr. King in room number seven.

"Hello, Emily I see you're here to see if, you're carrying a bun in the oven or not"

"Yeah" Emily answered, while squeezing Reid's hand.

"Alright then, the ultrasound is already to go. Mr. Reid can you shut off the lights please"

"Sure" after turning off the light they both patiently waited, for Dr. King to continue.

"Alright, so this is going to be cold" he said as he gently applied the gel onto her lower abdomen, he then turned on the machine and put the device onto her stomach and moved it around to try and find any sign, "Ah there's the baby! You are indeed pregnant Emily"

"Can you tell how far along I am?"

"From the looks of things... I'd say..."

**To be continued on the next chapter...**


	31. The Instincts

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty one (31): The Instincts_

_Flashback to Two months ago..._

"_Ah there's the baby! You are indeed pregnant Emily"_

"_Can you tell how far along I am?"_

"_From the looks of things... I'd say... about six weeks along" he then turned off the machine and wiped the gel from her lower abdomen, "I'll let you two some privacy, but I want to see you in six weeks, and I'm prescribing pre-natal vitamins and well you know the routine" he said as he stood up, handed the prescription order to Spencer and left the room._

_Before Emily could said anything, her husband cut her off by pressing his lips over hers and passionately kissed her. She returned the kiss, but soon broke it so that she could breathe._

"_Everything's going to be okay, Spencer" she told him while she stroked his air._

"_I know but it's even better that we can tell the team now"_

"_Hotch is not going to be happy"_

"_Why wouldn't he be happy for us?" he asked with confusion in his voice._

"_Well JJ's going on maternity leave in what a couple of months"_

"_Two months" he corrected her._

"_Two months, until she hit the nine month and then she comes back and the not long after that I have to leave on maternity leave again"_

"_I know... but it's going to be worth it" he smiled at her._

"_...Spencer?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Would you still have been thrilled if the baby's turned out to be Cyrus's"_

"_Yes, because this baby would have been part of you, and even thought it's scientifically impossible, You're a part of me and I would still love this baby like my own" he answered her, before hugging her._

"_Even though you went nerdy on me, It was still the sweetest thing you've ever said to me"_

_They went back home, and made love for the first time, since the Liberty Ranch hostage take over. But right now, their hands were intertwined, they lay on their sides looking into each others eyes smiling like the cat from Alice in Wonderland (**Whatever the feline's name is**) and then reality hit Emily, when Spencer started kissing her neck sweetly._

"_Umm, Spencer?"_

"_Yeah" he mumbled while he continued._

"_Call JJ"_

"_Why?"_

"_Someone has to go get the kids"_

"_Sounds good..." then the same reality hit him, "Crap! Be right back!" he jumped out of bed and grabbed his boxers off from the ceiling fan._

"_I'm coming with you" She sighed out and got dressed._

_After parking the car in the driveway of JJ and Will's new home, they made their way towards the front entrance when they both heard Will's voice._

"_We're in the backyard!" the southern man called out and opened the gate for them._

"_Hey what took you two so long at the appointment?" JJ asked, sitting comfortably._

"_Well... we got some news and some bad news" Spencer said._

"_What?" JJ looked shocked._

"_We're going to have to find a new place to put the rest of the boxes in the spare room" Emily said while holding a fast asleep Alessandro in her arms, and Spencer was holding Cassie._

"_And that's the bad news? Why?"_

"_...Mama brain" Emily said, earning a fake glare from her blonde friend._

"_You're going to be one to talk, Emily" Spencer said to her._

"_Are you serious?" both Will and JJ asked at the same time._

"_Nope" Emily said, "It was confirmed by my OBGYN"_

"_Oh god, Em, I'm so sorry" JJ said with sadness in her voice._

"_Why?"_

"_Well..." Spencer had told JJ, when things between him and Emily were hard, and later that same day Emily had told JJ, "Isn't the baby... you know his?"_

"_Well you guys remember how wasted we were a week before all this came down, well we didn't use protection, just like the first time we slept together pretty much"_

"_Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! I mean I was happy that you guys are pregnant, period, but this is good news as well" JJ hugged her friend, and Will shook Reid's hand._

_The next Emily and Reid told Hotch the good news and also added that Spencer was the father, which pleased their leader more. And then after the usual briefing, Emily announced her pregnancy and everyone was sending congratulations, before focusing on their works and other reports._

_End Of Flashback..._

Now the team was heading to Vegas, Reid's home town, for a child abduction case. Both JJ and Emily had to put on a straight face and focus on the newest victim that was taken. But another thing that had Emily worried was how whenever the team had a case in or near Vegas, Spencer would always have non-stop nightmares.

"Alright listen up!" Hotch called out as everyone exited the Jet, "JJ and I are going to head to the Bridges home. Reid and Morgan, you guys head on the morgue. Prentiss and Rossi head to the first dump site. Call if you have anything to build up the profile!" he said as he entered the drivers side of the car, waited for JJ to get in and buckle before driving off.

"Spencer" Emily waved her husband over, "You okay?"

"You mean apart from the non-stop nightmares? Yes, i'm okay. And I can focus on this case alright?"

"I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from getting worried" she told him softly, trying to hide her worry for him.

"I'll be fine, Emily" he smiled at her before kissing his wife and then making his way to the SUV, where Morgan made a kissy face at him, in a teasing matter, "Shut it" he said.

"_Pretty _Boy" the older agent said as he closed the drivers door, revved up the engine and then drove off of the airstrip.

"You ready?" Rossi asked Emily, who had just buckled up.

"Yeah. Are you?" she smirked at him, and he returned it before they drove off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After leaving the morgue, Spencer immediately made his way to the nearest trashcan and emptied his stomach contents. Derek kept his distance and waited until his friend returned from the washroom to have a talk with him.

"Kid, you okay? What happened?"

"He reminded me of Alessandro" Spencer admitted to his friend.

"Are you sure you can do this case? I mean, no offence kid but this is really close to home, and don't even start rambling off"

"I'm fine... it's just like I said... he reminded me of Alessandro" he told his friend while they made their way out.

Meanwhile in the dessert, Rossi noticed how distant Emily was and knew why. After contacting Hotch about their findings. They made their way back to the car, but he didn't start up the engine, but instead a conversation.

"Can you handle this case?" he finally asked her.

"What?"

"This case. Child abduction. Can you handle this case, Emily?"

"Yes"

"You've been distant. You're not fully in this, and I need to know that you can"

"I can, Rossi" she told him.

"Okay then, let's head on back" he then revved up the engine and drove back into the city.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Do you have kids?" Mrs. Bridges asked both Reid and Morgan.

"I don't" Morgan answered.

"Two children and now one on the way"

"How old are you?" Mr. Bridges asked.

"27"

"Three kids... wow, does your wife ever feel overwhelmed?" MR. Bridges asked.

"She's actually part of this team... Her mother usually has them whenever we leave for out of town cases" Reid admitted.

"That's good"

"It is... um, is it okay if I make a call?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead?"

"Thank you" Spencer said as he walked onto the balcony and dialled Emily's cell phone number.

"_Hey_"

"Hey... How are you?"

"_Tired, exhausted, and... down. This case is just close to home and Rossi had to have a talk with me because I wasn't in the case"_

"Same here... except Morgan offered me to be on the sideline for this case and I refused because well... I, just couldn't stay away from this case"

"_I know baby. Listen, when are you coming back to the hotel?_"

"I'm not. Hotch ordered Morgan and I that we stay at the Bridges, in case the UNSUB calls them again. Why?"

"_Hormones..._" she muttered.

"I'll make it up to you later" he smirked, "Listen I got to go okay. I'll see you tomorrow and have a nice sleep"

"_You too, honey. I love you_"

"Love you too. Night" he then hung up. Went back inside and slept on one of the couches.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Spencer!" Diana said, looking surprised and happy to see her son.

"Hey mom"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're working on a abduction case of two five year old boys"

"I don't think you should be working this case. Especially with your kids... How are Cassandra and Alessandro doing?"

"They're doing well mom and um so is the one on the way"

"Emily's pregnant again? Oh Spencer that's good news!" she smiled at her son, "Now what else is bothering you?"

Not long after that as Spencer walked out of Bennington, he saw Emily waiting by the vehicle. He walked up to her and was about to ask what she was doing here, when she stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the nightmare you had at the Bridges home?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't want to worry you" he admitted and it was the truth.

"Well it worries me more, because it makes me think that they're bad enough for to not talk about it... apart from Morgan, but you had no choice back then right?"

"Yeah"

"So..."

"Since I was a kid, I kept having these recurring dreams about a six year old boy, dead being a dryer in the basement. He'd been molested and stabbed in the chest. Morgan did some research and found what I described as an unsolved case"

"You mean..."

"The case was real, yes. But it turns out that I never knew the kid, because I talked to my mom"

"Spencer..." she looked at him, "You do realize that your mother is at Bennington for a reason right?"

"She was lucid and I trust her"

"I wasn't implying that you shouldn't trust her" she told him honestly, "You have to consider that your dream and this case is a heck of a coincidence"

"I might have read it or even heard it on the news!" he snapped at her, "Let's just find Michael" he said as he got in the SUV and drove off, while Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, as if trying to prevent a headache from coming. She then went back to the other SUV and went back to the team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Spencer was driving back to the Bridges home, a sudden realization hit him. His mother had gone off her meds when she was pregnant with him... what if the female UnSub did the same thing? He did a U-turn and returned to Bennington.

As he ran inside his caught his mother's doctor, "Doctor!" once he had his full attention he asked his question and once he got his answer he immediately dialled Hotch's number.

"_Hotchner_"

"Hotch, listen our UnSub was breast feeding the boys, that's what threw off the examiner!"

"_Alright, that means that she sees these boys as her baby that either died or was taken from her_"

"Alright, listen I'm on my way" he then hung up and made it back to the vehicle and drove as fast as he could to the Bridges home.

The drive took about ten minutes, but he saw that the rest of the SUV's were now gone, and ran to the door and knocked. The door was answered by JJ.

"Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Morgan went to the Bates's home, here's the address and what the hell did you say to Emily?" the Liaison asked.

"What?" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back towards the very pregnant woman.

"She arrived here, her eyes misty and rims red like she'd been crying. And I know she went to check on you at Bennington"

"... I lost my temper a-"

"Spencer!"

"She questioned what my mother told me about this Riley kid"

"This coming from the same person that once told an UnSub, aka Randall Garner, to not have listened to your mother. Spencer... She was looking out for you, because you really want these dreams to stop and maybe you chose the easiest way to forget... just go and help the team"

"Alright"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team returned to their hotel rooms to rest, everything was quiet and everyone was enjoying their resting time... well except Morgan. He had to endure hearing Reid and Emily in the next room. Morgan groaned in annoyance and was scarred for life, even after putting a pillow over his face and covered his Ears with it, it was still no use. The headboard banged faster, and minutes later he heard the cries of his teammates, making him shudder. But now it was pure silent. Sighing out in relief, Morgan stood up and immediately went to Rossi and Hotch's room to try and get what had just heard out of his head.

In the other room, both Spencer and Emily were enjoying the afterglow, holding one another close and were almost falling asleep, when a knock came to their door.

"I'll go get it" Spencer, whispered to Emily as he got out of bed, fully dressed and opened the door, revealing the rest of the team, "Ummm, hi?"

"We're heading out to get some Chinese. You and Emily in?" JJ asked. Spencer was about to answer, when he saw how Morgan kept avoiding to look at him.

"Um, well I'm heading over to my mother's soon, but I'll get Emily" he said as he made his way to the room were their bed was and woke his wife up, "I'm sorry, Emily, but JJ and the rest of the team are heading out to get some Chinese and are wondering if you're going to join them"

"Yeah" she answered him, "Just give me ten minutes" she told him as she gathered her clothes and was getting dressed, "You heading to see your mom?"

"Yeah, I should be heading out now actually" he then leaned close and kissed her sweetly, "We're okay?"

"Yeah we are... I thought I made it clear when I jumped your bones?" she teased him before kissing him.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the hotel lobby. Love you"

"Love you too" she said with a smile as she finally got dressed and joined the team minutes later. But her and Derek stared at each other as if they had grown a second head.


	32. Memoriam

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Two (32): Memoriam_

**I'm Sooo sorry for the delay! I haven't been feeling well and so now I am finished with this chapter and will update the next one ASAP!**

**PC100**_  
><em>

As she waited, with the rest of the team, for Spencer in the lobby she wondered if he had slept well last night. Whatever these dreams were about, they had really affected him during this case and a little before, but it was when they were near Vegas that the dreams came every time he would sleep.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him walking through the door and heading towards them, apologizing for being a little late.

"You think you an run up quickly and get your stuff? Hotch is already waiting for us at the Jet" JJ told him.

"Actually I was wondering if it was okay If I remained here for a couple of more days"

"You sure?" the Liaison asked him, with a concern look appearing on her face.

"Is Diana okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I just want to spend some time with her since it was a while since I last saw her"

"You want me to stay as well?"

"I do, but the kids are probably missing us already like crazy"

"True... just call okay" she told him as he walked to him and kissed him, "I'll see you in a couple of days I guess" she said, but her facial expression was that of sadness.

"Don't worry"

"Worry is all I can do, when you shut me out like this" she answered as she walked pass him and out of the hotel.

"...Don't worry probably the hormones kicking in already" Rossi stated.

"Excuse me?" JJ glared at Rossi, who actually shrunk a little.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"Take care kid and see ya in a couple of days" Morgan said with a smirk, before walking out and joining Emily in the SUV, "You okay Princess?"

"I know he's lying, Derek" she answered, while wiping tears away, hoping that she wasn't caught by Morgan.

"I know he is, and I'll try to let Rossi and me to stay back and have a talk with our boy okay?"

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because you have to remain stress free for that bun in there" he told her with a smirk on his face.

"...Fine" she breathed out.

Not even ten minutes later, the team arrived and made their way inside the Jet, where their Unit Chief was. Emily, Morgan and Rossi stood around their boss, who then looked up at them with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Rossi and I would like to stay here with Reid... to find out what he's really doing, which I already have a good idea"

"And that is?" Hotch asked.

"Reid might be remembering an unsolved murder that happened in his neighbourhood, when he was only four. Those nightmares, was what it's about, man. He's not going to visit his mother and we could all tell that he discovered something else and wanted to stay and dig deeper" Morgan explained.

"Alright, you and Rossi stay in Vegas, while we head on home, I'll alert Garcia so that you two can get her to help as well" their Unit Chief said.

"Alright, thanks Hotch" Morgan said as he and the older profiler exited the Jet, got in the SUV and then drove off the airstrip. On purpose to break the tension, Emily decided to say something out loud to JJ.

"Hey, you think we could make Hotch blink by combining our hormones together?" she smirked as she asked this, while making the Liaison laugh. Hotch's eyes widened for a moment before staring at the brunette, and then smirking as he returned to reading the current case file he had opened in front of him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What are you two doing in my room... and watching '_Days of Our Lives_'?"

"'_Young & Restless_'" Rossi corrected him.

"Whatever, what are you two doing here?" the young agent asked his two colleagues.

"Emily asked me to keep an eye on you" he admitted, "Rossi just decided to tag along"

"Why did she make such a request? Doesn't she trust me?"

"Not when you lied to her face and pretty much have been shutting her out, since we arrived in Vegas Reid" Morgan told him, knowing that the young genius needed to hear what his actions have been affecting his wife, "She tried and failed to hide the tears, and it sure as hell weren't the hormones"

"That's not true"

"It's called make-up sex, Reid"

"Y-You he-heard?" he stuttered out.

"The two of you weren't that quiet" he told him, "Tell us what you got on Riley Jenkins"

"...I think I have a suspect in mind"

"Then tell us and let us help you" Rossi said to him.

"My father"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Back at the BAU Hotch had granted Emily permission to let her kids in the bullpen until the rest of the team returned from Vegas. Cassie was with Garcia, while Alessandro was sitting at his father's desk watching his mom working, when she noticed him waving at someone behind her.

"Hey Ale!" JJ smiled before turning to Emily, "Emily, you remember Agent Todd?"

"Yes, I do. Pleasure to see you again" she told Todd.

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to see you again as well" she answered back before noticing the child at a desk that had the name '_Dr. Spencer Reid_' on it, "Dr. Reid's changed a lot since the last time I met him" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ale, you want to meet a new agent?" when he nodded slowly, she picked him up in her arms, "Alessandro, this is agent Jordan Todd. Jordan this is Alessandro Morgan Reid"

"Dr. Reid has a child? He's so young" she said, making both JJ and Emily laugh.

"I know, and you should meet his first child, this is his second" Emily stated with a smile on her face, "Cassandra Jennifer Prentiss-Reid"

"Wait... you and Dr. Reid are married? Has the FBI rules changed, because I'll run out and ask someone out right now" she said, this made Emily laugh.

"We were married before I was hired to work on the same team as him"

"Where is Dr. Reid?"

"He and two of our other agents are back in Vegas working on a case" JJ answered.

"Why isn't the rest of the team there?"

"It's a personal case" JJ answered again.

"You might be staying longer than you think... well depends how well things go after I take my turn" Emily said, making Todd's eyes widened in shock.

"Does everyone on this team get pregnant?"

"Nope... just Emily, because she's making Garcia's baby army" JJ said, leaving Todd utterly confused and terrified.

"Don't worry, Garcia's harmless... well most of the time anyways" Emily told Jordan, "But welcome to the team, you have big shoes to fill"

"Well big ankles at least" JJ countered.

"Are you kidding you look great"

"That's what I keep telling her" Emily said to Jordan, "Plus we're pretty sure JJ fetched the alst donor" Emily teased.

"Donor for what?" Hotch said while reading a case file... again.

"Um, nothing" Emily said quickly.

"Hotch, this is agent Jordan Todd" JJ introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you agent Hotchner"

"Please call me Hotch" he countered with a rare smile, before turning his attention to Emily, "Any word on Morgan or Rossi?"

"None yet Hotch"

"Alright, keep me posted" he said before walking away.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While making his way out of the parking garage of the hotel, Reid dialled Garcia's number and patiently waited for her to answer.

"_Viva Las Vegas G-man, what do have for me to do, my handsome-yet-taken-prince?"_

"Hey Garcia, I need you to me a favour"

"_Ooh sounds kinky, is it going to make my brown sugar daddy envy?"_ she asked with flirt in her voice.

"Listen we can't get a warrant for my dad's computer, so I need you to do it without him noticing okay?"

"_You want me to hack into your father's computer? Okay, but are you sure?_"

"I wish people would stop asking me this"

"_Have you called Emily?_"

"No, why?"

"_Oh gee let me think... um, oh yeah, she's your wife! You two have already born children and a third one on the way, and the stress of this whole thing in Vegas is making her worry about you. And you haven't helped, by shutting her out and lying to her face about it_"

"...How is she doing?"

"_You're lucky Hotch permitted her to have the kids here today, because they're distracting her in a good way right now_"

"I will call her later, Garcia, I promise"

"_You better sweet cheeks because I'll send my god of Thunder on you_" she told him before hanging up.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"He what!" Emily yelled into the phone in Garcia's office. She was talking to Morgan.

"_Whoa, Princess calm down_"

"Derek, he gave two grand to a hooker and she was flirting with him"

"_He didn't return it though_"

"It also took him almost a year of flirting before we got together and that was because he was drunk"

"_okay... good point, but anyway he and Rossi are at a hypnosis now so that maybe she could jog something from his past that he blocked out_"

"Alright. Listen I got to go okay, both Ale and Cassie should be starting to wake up soon"

"_Okay, you want to say anything to Reid that I can tell him_"

"No... I have nothing to say..." she then hung up, before making her wy into Rossi's empty office and saw both of her kids still fast asleep, before walking in, sitting in the legendary profiler's chair and patiently waited for them to wake up from their naps. Emily also shut off her off in case anyone tried to call her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After dropping off Diana back to Bennington, Spencer and his dad were now walking back to the car, when his father stopped him.

"I, uh, noticed the band on your finger"

"Yeah... been married for almost five years now"

"What's her name?"

"Emily"

"That's a nice name" Will Reid said, with a soft smile on his face.

"Actually, my laptop is in my bag right now and if we're lucky you can meet her in a couple of minutes. If that's okay with you... that if the kids are awake, you can meet them as well"

"Kids... my grandkids? How many?"

"Two already born and a third on the way" he answered.

"What are their names?"

"The oldest of the two is Cassandra, and the youngest, so far, is Alessandro"

"Wow... I'm still shocked about the fact that i'm a grandfather. Does your mother know?"

"Yes she does and we've sent her copies of their pictures for her to put in her albums... and if you want, Emily and I can send you copies as well"

"I'd love that, Spencer" his father smiled at him.

"So come on I'll go get my laptop ready so that you can meet Emily"

"Actually... I have a better idea"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While the rest of the gang were sipping their coffee's, Garcia saw someone walking in the cafeteria. She had seen a picture of this man only once but it had stayed in her memory and this made her smile.

"Hey Em, look who finally took some time off"

"What?" she turned around and saw William Reid staring and waved at her, before making his way to her, "Mr. Reid, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Will, please"

"For now Mr. Reid, because we have a Will just two feet away from you" she teased, "But sure Will it is"

"What?" Will asked out loud, making the rest of the group chuckle.

"Will this is the other Will, Spencer's dad"

"Hi there" Lamontagne said, while shaking the man's hand.

"Congratulations" Will said to the other Will.

"Thank you, and actually I'll go on an head back up. But it was nice to meet you Mr. Reid" the new father said as he made his way back to JJ's room.

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's with JJ. She wanted to ask him in private to be her baby's godfather" Emily answered.

"Oh, alright then. So... Spencer told me how the two of you met"

"He did?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah, and I must say that I'm happy he found someone like you. Someone who saw past the..." he didn't know how to put his words next.

"Nerdiness and awkwardness aside?"

"Yes" he said with a chuckle.

"You want to meet your grand children?"

"Mommy!"

"Mama!" both kids made a dash for their mother and each took hold of her leg.

"Whoa, easy there munchkins" she laughed out, before poking their heads to get their attentions, "Cassie, Ale. This is Mr. Reid, Daddy's dad"

"Is that Grampa?" Cassie asked, while looking right at her mother.

"Yes it is" she answered her kids, and before she knew it, they tackled hugged their grandfather to the ground, "Hey, warn grampa next time, okay" she told them with sternness in her voice.

"Okay mama" Alessandro answered.

As the minutes went by, she and her father in law were talking, she held Ale in her arms, while Will was holding Cassie. Spencer had just walked through the door and saw the exchange going on between his wife and his father.

"Dada!" Ale called out. Happy to see his dad.

Spencer made it to the table that they were at and picked up Alessandro, kissed his cheek, and said "You've been good for mommy?"

"Yes"

"That's my good boy" he smiled at his son before putting him back into his wife's arms, "Hey"

"Hey" she answered back, before he stole a kiss from her.

"And how's my little princess?" he said, as he took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Great daddy. Missed you"

"I missed you too, sweetheart. You were good for mommy as well?"

"Yeah" she smiled softly at her father.

"Are you having fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, he's funny" she told him, while giggling.

They talked like this for the next little while. Even when they drove home, Will Reid and the rest of the Reids talked, laughed, and then went to bed. Luckily they hadn't changed the spare room yet, so after opening up the sofabed and his dad went to sleep. Both Spencer and Emily stayed up a little longer to talk privately.

"So, looks like you patched things up with your dad huh?" she asked him.

"Yes... but I know that's not what you want to talk about"

"We're both secretive and even though we trust each other with our lives, we don't open up to one another... we don't let each other in. So, I'm backing off"

"...Emily you know that's only partly true. Yes we had to pressure each other sometimes about things that bother us, but it never tore us apart"

"No, but you shut me out and lied to my face. You told Morgan and Rossi the truth. You never once called me or even tried to contact me or even acknowledge my presence on the phone"

"I'm sorry, but when I had that dream where the UnSub was my dad... I didn't want to tell you that there was a chance that you married the child of a pedophile... but I was wrong about that"

"Even if it would have been true, I wouldn't treat you like you would be one, leave you or shut you out Spencer. It's not in the genes" she told him.

"I know and I'm sorry"

"And I'm sorry that I bugged out and tried to pressure you to let me in" she told him.

"I love you, you know"

"You better, because I don't just let anyone get in my pants" she smirked up at him, before kissing him.

"I can't see a day without you in my life"

"The same goes for me, handsome" she held his hand in hers, "Now come on, let's go get some well earned sleep"


	33. Masterpiece

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Three (33): Masterpiece_

Today was an exceptionally slow day at the bureau. Spencer and Rossi were giving a presentation, so all the rest of the team had to do was catch up with their work. But every once in a while Emily would stop an rub her ever growing stomach, still amazed at the news she got yesterday at her OBGYN's exam room.

_Flashback of about 24 hours ago..._

_After Dr. King applied the ice cold gel onto her growing stomach, and turned on the machine to let it warm up._

"_Now lets check to see how baby's doing today" Dr. King said, before starting the ultra sound._

_As the image slowly showed up on the small screen, they saw the still forming baby, their still growing baby. Spencer was going to ask Dr. King for a sonogram picture, when he noticed the confused look on his face._

"_Is there a problem doctor?" he asked her._

"_Nothing bad, I assure you. Let me just turn on the speakers" she did, and soon they heard quick heartbeats, "Emily"_

"_Is there something wrong with the baby?" she asked worriedly._

"_There's nothing wrong with baby number one, but let's see with baby number two"_

"_Twins?"_

"_Nope... triplets" she declared, "You're having triplets Mr. And Mrs. Reid" their doctor declared and soon heard a thud hitting the ground, "I should of asked him to sit first"_

"_Yeah... but he'll be okay" Emily said, still amazed at the fact that she was going to give birth to triplets._

"_But listen to me Emily, as good news as this is, there are some precautions to take. Your in a high risk pregnancy and with the triplets now... your risk just went up. So I want to see you every two weeks instead of eery six weeks understood?"_

"_Understood... you think we should start waking up your husband?"_

"_Yes, because he's going to have to drive now... Dr. King?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why didn't you see them before?"_

"_Back then they were fertile eggs so they were very close and almost impossible to determined, but you're almost five months pregnant and you've missed a lot of your appointments because of your job Emily. That and Every time we start the speakers, Mr. Reid starts talking about statistics, which I notice... annoys you, because of your hormones, stressing you out"_

"_So in other words, the babies were playing hide and seek behind their siblings until they got bigger and wanted to move around?"_

"_Pretty much yeah"_

_End Of Flashback..._

But now she knew she had to tell Hotch about the fact that she's going to have to go on maternity leave earlier than planned. So she grabbed the overdue case file she had been working on and made the way to his office and knocked gently on the wooden door.

"Come in" he said, without looking up, and Emily walked in.

"I have the overdue case file you wanted to see"

"Thank you... is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked knowing that it was the case.

"Um, yeah... is it okay if I sit?"

"Of course" so she did, "Emily is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it is don't worry I just wanted to tell you that i'm going to have to take my maternity leave a little earlier"

"Okay that's understandable but may I ask why?"

"I can show you" she said as she handed the sonogram picture to her boss.

"...Emily...are you having a squid as a baby?" at this Emily threw a pencil at her boss while laughing, "How many?"

"Triplets"

"Wow... that's going to be the last right?"

"Oh yeah. I have to go every two weeks for appointments to make sure that I'm doing well and same for the troublemakers" she laughed out the last part.

"How did Reid react?"

"You mean after he woke up from passing out at the news?" she smiled at her boss, who chuckled at her answer.

"Reid and Rossi should be back soon. Then if you want you can share the news with everyone"

"I will Hotch, thanks"

"Anytime Prentiss" he said before going back to work.

"Hey Princess, you got yourself in trouble again?" Morgan chuckled out, "How's baby number three doing?"

"Good, now ask about number four and five" she smiled at her crime fighting partner who dropped the pencil he was holding.

"Say what?"

"I found out yesterday at my appointment" she smiled at her friend, to tell him that she wasn't joking or messing with him.

"Princess, that's amazing news! Triplets... wow!"

"I know, then we stop making baby geniuses" she told him.

"Garcia's going to flip when she finds out!"

"Yeah she's probably going to slowly make the armor for her baby army"

"Probably yeah" he chuckled out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Morgan and Rossi were interviewing the professor, he went to check on his his wife, who was currently looking at the photos of the seven women that had been altered so that they were unrecognizable.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey baby" she answered, when she saw no one was around, hence why she used the same nickname she would call him at home.

"How are you and the kids?"

"They're messing with my bladder even more, but other than that I'm almost okay"

"I think it'd be better if you weren't near him, especially with what's going on"

"Okay"

"What, no arguing?" he teased her.

"No" she smiled up at him, "As much as I love my job and antagonizing serial killers, I'm drawing a line now"

"That's good to know" he saw that no one was near the bullpen and kissed his wife, "Love you"

"Love you too. Now let's get back to work, so that we can save these kids, the sitter and put this sick bastard away for good"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily walked out of the interrogation room, Spencer met up with her, not to get info on what his reaction was but checking on her. To make sure that she's okay.

"I'm fine, Spencer" she told him.

"Are you sure? He didn't try anything?"

"He was too afraid of me"

"Really?"

"Yeah and before you add anything more, it wasn't because I had a hormone surge" she told him, already knowing what her husband was thinking.

"Okay, that's good to know... I think?"

"Yeah it is. It means that we can find the brunettes through finding the ones that were taken during a regular routine, because they were blitz attacks. He was too much of a coward, as Rossi put it, to face them so he stalked them and knew when to strike"

"Alright, that's a start to finding where he hid Kailey and the four children" Spencer as he walked by his wife and made their way back to the briefing room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Are you glad that you signed up Cassie and Alessandro in this daycare?" Garcia asked Emily.

"Now yeah. But I always liked it here, because if they got sick, all you had to do is go down the elevator and walked a little bit and then you've arrived at the daycare and then you head on home"

"That's true"

"That and they also know that we're all here for them if they feel threatened"

"Yeah, how did the appointment go by the way?" Hotch had left to go talk to Reid and Rossi, leaving the two of them alone in the briefing room.

"It went better than I thought"

"Really? How?"

"Well... we finally listened to the baby's heartbeats"

"Oh my god, really and? Wait a sec heartbeats as in more than one?"

"Three actually"

"Triplets! Oh my god Emily! That's Uber news! I am so blogging this!"

"Calm down Garcia" Emily said while laughing.

"Do you know the sex or are you two doing the usual?"

"The usual"

"Wow... I have start making my armor for my baby army now"

"...for a reason I am so not surprised at this" she before turning serious again, when she saw Hotch approaching, "Alright let's find his hiding place and put him where he belongs" Hotch walked in at this moment.

"Yeah, so that we can place his with Bubba who's going to make him his bitch"

"Garcia" Hotch warned, but she didn't start apologizing because of the smirk he had on his face, "We'll talk about his cell arrangement later"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Think this is going to be interesting?" Reid asked with a smile on his face as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah" she answered while glancing at Todd and Morgan who were still arguing. But she soon looked back at her husband and smiled at him, "Let's get the kids and head on home"

"Best idea I've heard all day" he told her before holding her hand in his and were now walking back to the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Minutes after Spencer and Emily had arrived at the main entrance of Quantico, Rossi walked out of the elevator with the professor, his hands cuffed behind his back. Emily's hand gripped tightened around Spencer's hand.

"They never last Dr. Reid" the professor said.

"Soon she'll returned the ring and leave you to want to get revenge!" Rossi then shoved him into the back seat of the police car real hard.

"Ignore him" Spencer told his wife, before they walked in, got the kids and then went home.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was around midnight when Spencer was woken up form his sleep. He didn't need to think about what had woken him up because he know who it was. Emily had been sobbing in her sleep. Another nightmare and this was was probably like any other that she's had. They were about Cyrus.

"Emily... Emily wake up" he said softly while kissing her head, "Shhh it's okay, I'm here and he's dead"

"Spencer?"

"Everything's okay Emily" he held her tight, "Cyrus again?"

"And Hankel"

"It's okay, it's just a nightmare"

"I know but it still haunts me, even after all this time" she told him, while hiding her face into his neck and he felt the tears on his skin.


	34. 52 Pickup

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Four (34): 52 Pickup_

**Hey Everyone! Just to let you know that after uploading this chapter, I'll upload chapter 35 along with it... which would have probably showed up by now, but still wanted to give a heads up. Other than that, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to press the most important button of all... the review button!**** *random gasp heared* **

***Looks around her room* Who the hell was that? :\**_  
><em>

Reaching month seven of her pregnancy, Emily couldn't wait until her water broke because carrying triplets was exhausting for her. As she attempt to get out of bed, she failed for the fifth time and just let out a frustrated sigh, that got her husband's attention. He was already dressed and probably ready.

"Emily are you okay?"

"No!" she glared at him, "I can't get out of bed"

"You need help?"

"... Yes" she muttered in defeat and her husband helped her out of bed, "Thank you"

"Anytime" he answered before leaving their room, because he had to get the kids ready for daycare, while she showered and dressed and would probably need help with going down the stairs.

Spencer was now making sure that the kids had their snacks and lunch with them in their bag packs, when he saw Emily finally reaching the last step of the stairs and then got her coat and go bag from the closet. Spencer went over, once he knew that both Cassie and Alessandro had everything that they needed today, and kissed his wife.

"Morning" he told her softly after breaking the kiss they had just shared.

"Morning honey" she answered back before kissing him again.

"You ready to head on to work today?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then" he kissed her once last time, before turning towards the living room, "Cassandra and Alessandro, it's time to go" he called out and seconds later, both children came to him and Emily, before all four walked out of the house and maybe there way to the Lexus that Spencer was now driving because Emily's stomach was blocking her out of the drivers seat and because Spencer had never wanted her to drive when she was pregnant.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Stay the hell away from me!" Emily snapped at Spencer outside of Viper's teaching building.

"What's the matter with you?"

"With me? What's the matter with me? Oh that's fresh, Spencer. You know damn what you did!"

"This isn't the time or the place to argue agent Prentiss and Reid" Hotch told them sternly.

"I'm not going undercover. You can both go to hell" she told Spencer and Hotch this before walking away from them.

"Emily... Emily!" Morgan called out, but didn't get a response.

"Aaron, you can't make an agent go undercover, and especially in her condition that's just asking for trouble" Rossi came to Prentiss's defence "And kid, next time don't just offer your wife like she was a fine piece of Veal. Because that's why... I can't see where she is anymore" the older man finished.

"She's probably in the SUV" Hotch said, but Morgan didn't let his boss finished and went to check both SUV's.

"Hotch!" Once his Unit chief looked at him, he continued, "She's not in either of them!"

"Rossi, you look for her while we head back to the station and start working on the profile" Hotch said as he made his way to the nearest SUV with Morgan and Reid right behind him and they soon drove off.

"Now where Would I have gone If I were a very pissed of Emily?" Rossi asked himself while walking down the path that he had last seen Emily walking off to. He made a left turn and continue to walk for the next little while.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Alright now we have to go with a back up plan and so I'm sending in Jordan Todd undercover at the club tonight and keep an eye out for this man" he then showed a picture of Viper to Todd, "His real name is Paul and I'm going to be there with you to tell you the games he likes to play at with people and which questions to ask you through an ear piece. Understood?"

"Very sir" she answered back.

"Alright then. Go get ready, both of you. And Morgan you're going to go to a different club and deliver these flyers out and give the profile to the people who you hand it to, and you're joining him Reid"

"What abou-" His boss cut him off.

"I'll send you a text when Rossi finds her. For now head on to the club. Dismiss" he said and everyone scattered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The sun was already almost gone when Rossi stopped walking all over and decided to look around the same building that Viper thought his class. That's when he saw the small park and he looked around to see if Emily was anywhere, but had no luck until he saw a shadow by a wooden bench and went to see who it was and by luck recognized Emily immediately.

"Emily, you've been here the whole time?"

"...Yeah" she sounded a little out of breath.

"The team's worried about you, especially Reid"

"I don't really care right now" she answered, while wiping tears from her eyes, "Since when did I become a piece of meat?"

"You didn't and you will never be one" he answered while sitting next to her.

"I over reacted didn't I?" she asked him.

"Not really... maybe the telling your boss to go to hell was a little bit overboard but it sure made me smile" this made Emily laugh out loud.

"I really needed that Dave. Thank you"

"Anytime, kiddo. Now come on, let's get you back at the station and rest up before we go and find our UnSub"

"Sure" she said as she stood up very slowly and then was following Rossi, when suddenly everything was spinning and then went black.

"Emily?" the older agent turned around when he heard something hitting the grassy ground and saw Emily lying motionless on the ground, "EMILY! Emily, answer me!" he saw that her skin had paled, before flipping his phone opened and dialled 911, "Hello this is agent Rossi of the FBI, I have an unconscious agent with me, she's five months pregnant with triplets"

"_Do you know where you are sir?_" asked the lady on the other end of the line.

"I don't know the name of the park I'm at, right now. You're going to have to track the call"

"_Already on it sir... What's the agent's name?_"

"Agent Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"_Alright, we've got your coordinates and an ambulance should be there within five minutes, agent Rossi_"

"Alright thank you" he then hung up and waited patiently for the ambulance to come so he kept his attention on Emily, "Come on kiddo, wake up"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Viper had let out the secret of his teachings, Todd immediately found her supervisor and told him what Paul Thomas had told her.

"Alright, this means that he definitely knew Vanessa" Hotch said as they waled out of the club. At just as they entered the SUV, Hotch's phone started ringing and answered it as soon as he saw Rossi's name in the front of his phone.

"Dave, how is sh-"

"_Aaron where's Reid?_" the older agent asked his friend.

"At a club with Morgan. They're handing out flyers and telling other about the UnSub"

"_Get him to the Atlanta General!_"

"What happened?"

"_I don't know, one moment we're talking and slowly making our way back to the vehicle, and then I hear something hitting the ground and then I see Emily lying on the same ground out cold! They're still examining her_"

"Alright I'll call Reid and let him know where you two are, but as soon as he gets there I need you back at the station"

"_Alright_" and then the line was disconnected.

"What's going on?" Todd asked.

"Emily's in the hospital"

"What happened?"

"Dave has no idea, we're heading back to talk with Vanessa's mother and her sister" he told Todd as they drove out of the club's parking lot.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Rossi saw Reid running to where he stood, he was relieved.

"How is she?"

"Still waiting, but we'll be back as soon as we find out who this UnSub is" Rossi said as he walked pass him and out of the hospital, to get into the SUV that Morgan was driving. About ten minutes later a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Emily Prentiss-Reid?"

"I'm her husband"

"I'm Dr. Gregory, I was the doctor who treated your wife, when she was brought in"

"How is she?"

"She's stable and the babies are fine, but her blood pressure skyrocketed, causing her to pass out and that also affected her heart rate as well. She's resting now, but you can go to her room"

"Where is it?"

"Fourth door to your right"

"Thank you" he said before heading to Emily's room and entered carefully and saw his wife's pale skin, before taking a seat right by her bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier. We should have thought of a plan instead of just saying that you'd have to go"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team booked away their lady killer, they all rushed at the hospital saw Spencer heading down a hall. That's when Morgan called out his name, and he went to see who it was and saw the rest of his team heading towards him.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's still out" he answered with bloodshot eyes, indicating that he had been crying.

"Can we come with you?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah" he answered as he made his way back to her room.

As they entered Spencer out his cup of coffee on the little table, when he saw that his wife was just starting to wake up.

"Emily"

"...Sp-Spencer?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked his wife, while kissing her right hand.

"Light headed" she answered, while her eyes adjusted to the very bright lights in her room, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" Rossi answered.

"What happened?"

"You're blood pressure skyrocketed, affecting you and the babies along with your heart rate"

"Are the babies okay?" she immediately asked.

"Yes they are, but please don't walk away again"

"Only if you don't sell me out like that"

"I promise, Emily, I promise" he told her while kissing her hand.

"Hotch?"

"Yes, Prentiss?"

"I'm sorry I told to go to hell"

"Don't worry about it, I'll let it slide this time" he told her, "But from now on, you're on desk duty and are staying to work with Garcia"

"I'm actually okay with that sir" she answered.

"Boy you must have been not feeling well, to not argue princess" teased Morgan.

"Shut up baldy" she smirked.

"Mama, ouch! I'm telling Garcia on you"

"Oh really after she hears that I'm in here?"

"...Point taken, princess" he smiled at her, before hugging her lightly"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Days later, the team was working on their reports when Jordan came in and told them that they had a case.

"How bad is it?" Hotch asked.

"Bad enough that we have to leave now for the Jet"

"Alright, Prentiss you know that you have to stay here from now on"

"Yes sir, i'll just read the case file and pop up on the laptop when you guys start throwing ideas around"

"Alright, everyone grab your go bags and let's go!"

"Be careful" she told him before giving him a quick kiss, when their boss wasn't looking.

"Love you" he told her with a smile.

"Love you too"


	35. Soul Mates

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Five (35): Soul Mate_

Today was month eight of Emily's pregnancy and it also happened to be her last case before she started her maternity leave. But right now the team was in Sarasota, Florida. They Had just put away two serial rapists away for good.

"I shall see soon brown daddy"

"_Alright, that's all mama, behave_"

"In your wildest Rated R fantasy" Garcia said as she disconnected the call.

"Garcia!" Agent Anderson came in bursting into her room, making scream.

"Anderson, haven't you heard of knocking!" she yelled at the agent.

"It's an emergency!" he looked really pale and that's when Garcia noticed his bloody hands.

"What happened and where did the blood come from?" she asked urgently.

"It's agent Prentiss. She's in the ladies washroom, when Agent Stone came out screaming for help and I went in and... she's bleeding out, and she said that her water broke earlier but the contractions weren't that serious"

"... Take me to her!" she said as she got up and stormed out of her room and followed Anderson into the ladies room.

"Oh god! Please tell me someone called for an ambulance"

"I'm calling them now" Anderson answered, while dialing the three little numbers.

"Alright, you go to my phone and after calling for an ambulance, call Jennifer Jareau and tell her to get here ASAP and tell her what's happening so far!"

"On it!" Anderson said as he exited the washroom.

"Emily sweet cheeks, open your eyes... come on" she talked soothingly to her friend, who had her eyes closed.

"P-Penel-Penelope?" she asked with her eyes slightly opened.

"Hey, why didn't you say anything about your water breaking?"

"Didn't... know this... was going... to... happen" she answered weakly.

"Agent Stone, get someone to go get fresh and sweat free towels from the gym!"

"I'll send agent Brown" she said as she walked out and returned about a minute later"

"Any sign of the medics?" the TA asked Stone.

"No, but there was an accident on a near by highway so they might have had to take a longer route"

"Damn it! Oh bad time to swear, but ah who cares, because you need me and JJ's on her way. Just keep your beautiful brown eyes open for me please"

"I'll... try" Emily answered before feeling a contraction hitting her hard, "AAH!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

JJ was enjoying the quiet moment throughout her household, when the phone rang, then Henry started crying and that woke Will up, who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_This is Agent Anderson of the FBI, I need to speak to Agent Jareau_"

"JJ it's the BAU" he said as he handed the phone to her.

"They know I don't start for a little while right?" she said as she took the phone, "This is agent Jareau"

"_You need to come to Quantico now_"

"I'm still on maternity leave Anderson"

"_It's not work. Agent Prentiss is in labour but she's bleeding out in the ladies room and TA Garcia told me to call you_"

"I'm on my way" she hung up and jumped out of bed"

"What's going on?" Will asked, with concern in his voice.

"Emily's in labour, but for a reason she's bleeding out"

"What? How?"

"Her pregnancy was very high risk, and she had passed out a while ago and was put on desk duty since"

"I'll take care of Henry, you go make sure that she gets through it"

"I will" she said, after she was fully dressed, she kissed him and ran out of the house, into her car and drove to Quantico. She knew about the highway accident and so she took the short cut she knew and arrived five minutes before the ambulance had.

She rode the elevator impatiently and as soon as she got off she saw Anderson who guided her to the washroom and waited outside for the medics.

"Oh god" JJ gasped when she saw a very paled Emily on the floor, with blood, and her eyes barely opened.

"JJ you're here" Garcia said, happily with tears pouring down her face.

"Emily, look at me" JJ demanded.

"JJ?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm here and you're going to be okay. Have you called Spence?"

"That's why I called you. You're Emily's second name on her medical proxy, but I have to stay here and tell the team what's going on, before they board the Jet"

"Alright..." JJ was about to say something else when Anderson came in with the EMTs.

"How is she?" the female medic asked.

"She's responding to our voices but she's fighting to stay awake" Garcia answered.

"What's your name?" the same female medic asked the brunette.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kelly, and I'm here to take you to the hospital. Now what's your name?"

"Emily... Prentiss-...Reid"

"Alright Emily, I'm going to have to strap this neck brace on, to keep you immobile and then put you on a stretcher and take you to the hospital, alright?"

"...Okay"

"See, that's wrong" JJ said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Emily hates hospital, and likes to try to talk out of going" Garcia answered.

"Alright, but only one of you can come" Kelly said, after putting on the neck brace on Emily, and the the board under her.

"My name is under her medical proxy, her husband is on a case" JJ said.

"Alright so you're coming. Alex she's ready to get out of here" Kelly shouted and in came a male medic, who brought int he stretcher.

"Alright on three" Alex said, "One... two... three!" they both lifted Emily onto the stretcher and strapped on strips to keep an eye on her heart rate, O2 level and other things, before pushing her out of the ladies room and into the elevator, where they then lift the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Alex was the driver, while Kelly and JJ remained in the back, while Kelly's partner drove them to the nearest hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Garcia ran into her office and called up a video chat and waited for a team member to answer it, but when no one took it, she hacked in and appeared on the Jet's screen.

"WHY WASN'T ANYONE ANSWERING!" she shouted, waking up the teammates that were resting.

"_Garcia, you better have a good excuse for this_" Hotch said.

"Sorry boss man but Reid needs to get to the hospital ASAP!"

"_What happened? Is Emily okay?_" Reid asked.

"...No she isn't..."

"_Garcia, where is Emily?_" Morgan asked.

"JJ's with her, they took her to the hospital not that long ago, she's at the General Hospital!"

"_Alright, We'll meet you there and take the children with you. Keep us posted"_ Hotch said, before Garcia closed the video chat and then rushed out of her room and out of the building, putting the kids safely in the back seat, strap them in, before pulling the roof on and then driving to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

About four hours later, Spencer and the rest of the team arrived and saw JJ, with Garcia and his children sitting in the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Spencer asked.

"Delivery room two, go! They're already started at trying to deliver the babies!" JJ said, while shoving Spencer towards the room.

He put on the necessary hospital clothing and entered the room, where he saw Emily sitting up and had already started pushing.

"Spencer!" she shouted, when she saw him.

"Dr. Reid, calm her down!" Dr. King ordered, "Her blood pressure is rising!"

"Emily, you need to calm down" he told her calmly, as he stood by her side, before he got on the bed and sat behind her, "lean into me, Emily and relax"

She did what he told her to do and took deep breaths before Dr. King told her to push. She sat up a little more, holding both of Spencer's arms as she pushed. Then a cry broke out, a baby's cry.

"Baby one is out" A nurse said, before handing the little newborn over to another nurse, who examined the newborn, cleaned it and then wrapped it in a little pink blanket.

"That was a healthy baby girl, Emily" Dr. King spoke with a smile that could be seen through her masks he was wearing, "You can rest for a little bit, before we have to get ready for baby number two"

"Alright" Emily said, weakly.

Spencer kissed her head, while holding her close to him, "You're doing great Emily, and you're blood pressure is normal"

"Get a bag of 'O' blood in here, she lost some blood on the way over" Dr. King ordered, before returning to her spot, "Alright Emily, looks like your ready to push again"

"You can do it Emily" Spencer said, while helping her sit up and getting ready.

"Ready... push!" and Emily did, "Good job... I can see the head crowning... ready and push again!"

"Aaaah!" then another baby cried out, this caused Emily to lie back against Spencer, panting heavily.

"You have a healthy boy!" Dr. King said, after handing the baby boy over to get examined , cleaned and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You have any names for our two newborns?"

"Aria Penelope Prentiss-Reid..." she told her husband.

"And what about our little boy?"

"You chose" she told him with a soft smile on her face.

"Matthew Aaron Prentiss-Reid" he told her, before kissing his wife.

"Alright Emily, you're ready to push for one more baby" she told Emily, "Get ready to push"

She sat up and pushed when she was told but soon, Spencer felt her lean into him, and then the machine started beeping loudly.

"She's crashing, get a cart in here now!" Dr. King ordered before adding, "Get an OR booked, because we have to get the baby out, while saving the mother!"

"Emily!" Spencer was pulled off the bed and out of the room, seconds before they exited the room and make their way to the nearest OR.

Two nurses stayed behind to tend to the newborns and then take them to the maternity wing where the other babies are put. Luckily a nurse had heard the two baby names and wrote them separately on papers as they left for the wing.

"Spence, what's going on?" JJ asked.

"They've taken her to the OR... she was doing fine and then she just flat lined" she told JJ before leaning into her and cried out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Almost three hours passed when Dr. King appeared int he waiting room, with blood on her gown. Spencer noticed this and backed away immediately, but Derek pushed him forward and they all gathered around the doctor.

"We had to perform an emergency C-section in order to save both mom and baby boy"

"Another boy... that's great... what about Emily?" Spencer said, with a soft smile, before thinking about his wife. then his facial expression turned concern.

"She's recovering, but we lost her twice on the table, but after fixing the damage, she stabilized and I had to seal both of her tubes for good. She can't have another children" she told everyone.

"When can we see her?" Garcia asked.

"Tomorrow morning when she wakes up... I'm going to need a name Mr. Reid"

"...William David Prentiss-Reid" Spencer announced after thinking for about a minute.

"Alright, I'll have a nurse write it down" Dr. Kind said as she left the room.

"What were the other babies gender?" Morgan asked.

"Two boys one girl"

"Names?" The team was trying to distract him in a good way.

"William David, Matthew Aaron, and Aria Penelope Prentiss-Reid"

"Daddy? Where mommy?" Alessandro asked his father.

"Mommy's resting" he answered before picking up his son.

"Is she okay?" Cassandra asked, looking worried.

"She will be but she needs her rest"

"Okay daddy" Cassie then snuggled up into her father and soon fell, asleep, just like Alessandro did.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

She felt like crap right now. As her eyes opened, Emily saw that she was in a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was pushing the last baby out of her, when everything went black.

"Ah, Emily I see you're awake" Dr. King said, while checking a chart.

"What happened?"

"You went into cardiac arrest, you were bleeding internally and by pushing for the last baby... well it was too much for your heart and we had to perform a C-section"

"Is the baby okay"

"Yes all three are in perfect health and resting now. Two boys and one girl. But we had to seal both of your tubes, because you wouldn't survive if you were to get pregnant again. You can't have anymore children"

"Hey... at least we'll save money now, instead of spending it on Condoms and pills" she teased her doctor.

"Yeah you're back to your old self alright" she teased back. "Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yeah. I want to see my family" she told Dr. King, who nodded before leaving the room.

Emily laid her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes before sighing out her relief that the babies were okay. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh kitten! You gave us a big scare back there!" Garcia said as she burst in the room, followed by Spencer who was shaking his head at the TA.

"I'm fine Garcia" Emily answered before, seeing her husband's bloodshot eyes, "Hey... I'm fine okay?" She told him softly, to which he just nodded before walking next to her bed and lay next to her, holding her into him, "I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault" he told her.

"I'm sorry for putting you through what happened" she told him, while trying to fight off the tears that were in her eyes, clouding her vision.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay, Prentiss" Hotch said, "I talked to Strauss and she's given the rest of the week off, including this weekend"

"So now we can check up on you daily to see if there's going to be a trail of crying nurses" Rossi teased.

"One time, one time and no one is going to let me live it down. And it was just that one nurse!" Emily interjected, while trying not to laugh.

JJ came in with two slowly waking up children, "Hey how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but okay. How were the kids?"

"They were worried about you, but Spence... who's now fast asleep made sure that they rested"

"Mommy?" Alessandro, "Mommy!" he called out with a big smile on his face, while trying to get out of his Aunt JJ's arms.

"Mommy, you okay?" Cassie asked, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Meanwhile Alessandro was already on the bed. JJ lifted Cassie next to her mother's side and she immediately hugged her.

"I will be baby girl" she smiled at her daughter before hugging Ale, who was next to his older sister, "Both of you are going to be staying Aunt Penny for a little while okay?"

"Okay" both said at the same time.

"Did you meet your brothers and sister?"

"Yeah!" Cassie said happily.

"That's good" then Dr. King walked in the room, "So Doc, when can I get out of here?"

"She's definitely back to her old self alright" Dr. King said, making the group laugh, "We'll see how you are tomorrow, but I'm actually here to see if you wanted us to bring in the triplets, but that can only happen when your guest leave. Don't want to stress the babies or mom"

"It's alright doctor, I think we all want to head on home rest up and get clean before coming back" Hotch suggested to which everyone agreed. They then said there '_see ya later_' and left the room. Garcia took Alessandro and Cassandra with her, but before that the kids kissed their mom goodbye and left with their aunt.

"I'll go get them ready" Dr. King said as she walked out as well.

"Spencer... Spencer..." she said, while shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hmmm? What?" he asked, but kept his eyes closed.

"The team left, and Dr. King is bringing the babies in"

"She is?" his eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah, baby she is" she told him softly while caressing his face, before kissing him.

"...I thought I lost you for good" he admitted to her, while holding her close to him. Emily felt the wetness of his tears on her gown, while stroking her hair and fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"I know and I'm sorry that I put you through that" she told him. Then a soft knock was heard in came three little incubators, each holding a baby.

"Mr. Reid, do you want to hold one of your babies?"

"Yes, I do" he said as the first nurse handed him one of the boys, which the small bracelet around his tiny wrist that said '_William David Prentiss-Reid_' on it, "Hey there William" he talked soothingly to the newborn who just stared at him, as if he knew that his father was now holding him.

Emily got to hold her daughter Aria, for a little while before holding Matthew in her arms, and everything felt like normal to them again. Even after all the stress they were both put through.


	36. Bloodline

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Six (36): Bloodline_

Spencer woke up panting heavily, his eyes wide with fear, and he was dripping with sweat. Only second later after waking up like this, he looked to his right and saw that Emily was fast asleep. He leaned against her, his chest meeting her back and wrapped his arms around her. This of course stirred her up, but she thought of nothing of it, before she felt her back slightly getting wet.

"Spencer?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" she said as she turned to face him and saw that he was dripping with sweat, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a nightmare" he told her, before he let his head fall onto his pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even remember it" he lied and she saw it.

"Sp-" then the sound_s_ of three babies crying in the monitor was heard, "Be right back" she told him as she got up and made her way into the triplets room, "What's wrong you three?" and just like that all three of them stopped crying, making Emily laugh, "Attention hogs" she told them while making sure that they were alright.

"Are they okay?" Spencer asked, wearing only his black boxers.

"Yeah they just wanted some attention" she told him, with a soft smiled on her face, "What time is it?"

"Almost five, so I have time to help out if you want"

"Well I'm pretty sure that they want to spend some time with their father before he runs off to his second wife, also known as BAU" she teased him, while holding Matthew who laughed out for no apparent reason.

"Oh really now?" he said while smirking at her, before taking Matthew in his arms and kissing Emily sweetly on the lips, "Morning to you too honey" he chuckled.

"Come on Aria" Emily held her now, before staying close to William, who was whining, "Believe me when I say that I'd pick you up right now sweetie but mommy can only hold one baby at a time"

"Honey he doesn't understand you" Spencer told her, in a matter of fact voice.

"They know I'm their mother and that I love them, hence why they stopped crying when I talked to them"

"They know your voice and smell"

"My, my aren't we Dr. Brainiac this morning" she stated in a teasing way, making him chuckle.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked, while walking quietly towards her brothers and sister's room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, did we wake you up", the little girl nodded, "I'm sorry, we woke you up"

"Ale awake too but he won't come out of his room" Cassie stated.

"Alessandro, it's okay to come out" Spencer said, and just after speaking those words Alessandro walked out and made his way to his father and hugged his legs, "Morning Ale"

"Hi daddy" the little boy spoke while grinning up at his dad, before going to his mother and doing the same thing, "Hi Mommy"

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry we woke you and Cassandra" Emily said while stroking her son's head.

The rest of the early morning was interesting, especially after the kids ate. They were all over Spencer, both trying to pin him onto the floor and tickle him silly to playing ambush daddy when he's not looking. Emily just shook her head, when she saw her husband playing with their two eldest children, while she bottle fed the triplets. She had fed William first, then Aria and now was halfway through feeding Matthew.

"Spencer, it's almost six"

"Awww" both Cassie and Ale knew that it meant that their dad had to leave for work.

"What do you mean '_aww_' you're coming with me to the daycare, okay?"

"YAY!" both cheered up before tackling their father again, this made Emily laugh and think back to when she was carrying Cassie and Spencer told her about his fear of children and the whole Reid-effect. Things had certainly changed since then and she was glad that his Reid-effect disappeared, because he turned out to be a wonderful father and an even better man. That was something Emily never thought was possible, because he was already a great man and that it was impossible to be even greater, but she was wrong and was glad to be.

"Come on and get your bags you two" she told her kids, while gently patting Matthew's back until he burped, "There that's a good boy" she told him softly before setting him in a bouncy chair that she knew he loved.

The kids grabbed their bags, and waited patiently for their father at the front door. Spencer grabbed his messenger bag and go bag, before walking over to Emily and kissed her deeply.

"Love you"

"Love you too, Spencer and we'll talk later?" she hadn't forgotten about this morning in bed, and he knew there was no way to get away from her stubbornness.

"Yes dear" he told her in defeat, and she smacked his butt playfully, "See you later"

"You jinxed it" she told him.

"I'll call you if I did jinxed it" he smirked at her while heading out with the kids, "And JJ's stopping by to help out!" he told her before closing the door so that she couldn't argue about it.

"You're daddy's silly, but that's why I love him" she told the triplets who had their pacifier in their mouths. Aria had a pick one, that Garcia got her of course. Matthew had a dark blue one that Hotch had given him. And finally William had a special Chicago Cubs pacifier that Rossi had given him. Emily knew that JJ had successfully turned Cassie in a Redskins fan, so the clash of which sport was cooler.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey kid, something's bothering you?" Morgan asked Reid who wasn't making a lot of progress in his work at the moment which was a clear sign of something bothering him.

"Not here" he told him best friend as he stood up and made his way to the break room to refill his third cup of coffee.

"Alright so talk to me, kid"

"I've been having dreams lately... nightmares actually"

"Is it about the job?" Morgan asked, knowing that a couple of years ago, Reid had those kind of nightmares but had subsided after Reid and Emily got together.

"No..."

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything"

"We arrive at the hospital, 'cause Emily's giving birth to the triplets..."

"Yeah..."

"Then when JJ tells me which room she's in, I run down the hall... I find the room and when I get inside, there's Cyrus watching and even holding one of my babies... and when I look to Emily, she's dead and her eyes are looking right at me..." he couldn't continue afterward.

"Have you talked to Emily?" he asked him.

"No... I couldn't"

Before Morgan could say anything else, Jordan came in, "Guys get your go bags and head for the Jet, we have a 10 year old girl that's been taken in a home invasion, parents were murdered in their sleep"

"How long as she been missing for?" Morgan immediately asked as he left the break room.

"Eight hours"

"I'll get my bag and call emily to let her know that I won't be for a while" Reid said as he went to his desk and dialled at home.

"_Hey, you have a case_" she told him.

"Yeah, an 10 real old was taken from her home, and has been missing for eight hours now"

"_Alright be careful, baby_"

"Hey are you talking to Em?" Garcia asked, he nodded, "Tell her I'll drive the munchkins back home"

"Emily, Garcia just told me to tell you that she's driving the kids back home when she can alright?"

"_Alright, love you_"

"Is that to Garcia or to me?"

"_You, Dr. Brainiac_" she laughed.

"I love you too" he said before hanging up and meeting Morgan at the elevator, "Thanks Garcia"

"Anytime my love!"

"Hey!" they heard Morgan exclaim just as the doors of the elevator closed, making Garcia laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Do you have any kids?" Mr. Shern asked Dr. Reid.

"Five" this caused Mr. Shern eye's to widen in shock.

"How old are you?"

"27, almost 28"

"Do you sometimes feel like a failure to them?"

"Every time an UnSub... killer... gets away"

"Does that happen a lot?"

"We catch them but..."

"It takes a while" he finished Dr. Reid's sentence.

"Yeah, it does"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing like this happens to my daughter again" he said before walking off to get more water.

_~How are you and the kids doing? SR~_

Minutes later his phone vibrated and looked to see the text he had gotten, knowing that it was from Emily.

_~They're all napping, and I'm exhausted. Did you find her? ER~_

_~We did, I gave her a cognitive interview, and we're now trying to find any RV or trailer parks near where they dumped her SR~_

_~Wait they dumped her alive? That's weird ER~_

_~Yeah it is. Listen I have to go, so that u can rest okay. Love you SR~_

_~I will thank u :P ;) lol and I love you too ER~_

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team took the rest of the night off, so that they could hit the ground running the next day, while being well rested. Rossi and Hotch were sharing a room, while Jordan and a room to herself, which left Reid and Morgan to share the last room together.

Feeling someone shaking him roughly, Spencer opened his eyes and sat up, but a little too quick, because the next thing he knew, Reid had a big headache.

"OW! Reid man!" Morgan whined, while rubbing his forehead, "Damn, you head's hard" then a knock came from a near by wall, "_Guys that sounded wrong!_" said the voice of Jordan, making Morgan laugh out.

"In your dreams Jordan" he laughed out, before turning his attention back to Reid, "You okay man? You were crying out Emily's name, and it wasn't to good kind, especially when you sweat like that"

"First of all, get your head out of the gutters, and secondly, I that's how Emily knows that I had a nightmare and it's the same for me, especially when I forget them for a little while"

"Was it the same one you told me int he break room back in Quantico?"

"...Yeah it was"

"Does Emily know?"

"She knows I've been having nightmares every night but she doesn't know about what's happening..."

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"...Yeah, because she's not going to drop it and she can withhold me from any intercourse activities for a longer period of time"

"Huh?"

"_Sex, he's talking about sex!_" Jordan shouted at them.

"_Jordan, why are you yelling the word sex in the middle of the night for?_" Rossi yelled from his room, that Jordan and the guys heard.

"_Oh for Pete's sake!_" Jordan cried out in frustration.

This got Morgan and Reid to laugh out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, after the Jet landed back in Quantico, after Spencer worked for a little while to get some of his reports out of his way for tomorrow, he grabbed his things and then went to the elevator and saw Jordan waiting for it.

"You're heading back to Counter-terrorism?"

"Yeah, this turned out to be too much for me and JJ couldn't wait to start up again"

"You are going to be missed you know"

"Thank you Dr. Reid"

"Spencer" he told her, while smiling softly at her, before they both entered the elevator and made their way down.

After the twenty five minutes drive, Spencer parked the Lexus in the driveway, got out of the car and slowly made his way up the five steps onto the porch and unlocked the door before entering his home.

The only light on was a very dim light upstairs. He put his go bag in the laundry room, his messenger bag in the closet near his coat, removed his shoes, and untie his tie as he made his way up. Spencer couldn't help but peek in Cassie's room and saw that she was fast asleep, with her little mermaid night light on. He did the same with Alessandro and saw his Aladdin night light was on as well. And then peeked in the triplets room and was glad to see that they were fast asleep.

He entered his room and saw his wife fast asleep with an opened book on her chest, which only brought a smile to his face. After stripping to his purple boxers, and put his contact lenses in their little jars to soak, Spencer slid into his side of the bed, save the page Emily was on and placed it on her nightstand. Just then she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close to her.

"Hey" she muttered, her voice dripping with sleep.

"Hey" he said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, while snuggling into his chest.

"Exhausted, didn't sleep well"

"How come?"

"... I've been having nightmares every time I would fall asleep" Emily then opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are they about?" she asked him.

"I get to the hospital and in the delivery room just to see Cyrus around our kids, and you were dead, but your eyes... it was like you were staring right at me with accusing eyes. Like it was my fault"

"Shhh" she pulled herself up, just enough so that she was now facing him, "Hey it wasn't your fault what happened that day at the hospital or on that stupid liberty ranch"

"I got you pregnant"

"Well it takes two to tango honey"

"I'm not talking about dancing"

"...I'm not going to reply to that because you're in pain" she saw that he was going to reply, so she cut him off, "Emotional pain, Spencer. We both knew this was a high risk pregnancy and I thought it was safe to do desk duty, and I was wrong" she told him, "And for Cyrus I told you that it was my decision, because I didn't want you to get killed or beat up like what Tobias put you through. He would have killed you honey and we both know it"

"Yes, but what he put you through... again"

"I know but I'm not sorry. Okay? So don't feel guilty for either of these issues because we have three beautiful babies, that are still sleeping thank god, and I wouldn't trade them for the world, even it would have meant not going through that sort of pain and almost not making it" she then kissed him, before hugging him tightly and he returned it. She knew that he would now change the subject, and she was right.

"Did JJ tell you that she was coming back?"

"Are you kidding me? I thought she was going to do a backflip on our porch, when she talked to Jordan" she joked, which made him laugh.


	37. Zoe's Reprise

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Seven (37): Zoe's Reprise_

"How does it feel to be back from maternity leave... again?" Morgan added the last word to get a rise out of Emily, who just glared and threw a ball of paper at him.

"Good, but hard as hell" she answered, before going back to her paperwork.

"How about you pretty boy? You glad to have her back on the team, now that you don't have to room with me"

"He better be, cause my doctor still hasn't cleared me yet" she said while staring at her husband, who just swallowed loudly, making Morgan laugh more.

Right then, JJ walked through the doors with a stack of files and as a joke Emily played dead, earning a confused look from her husband, "What are you doing?"

"She can't make me work if I'm dead" she muttered to him, Morgan laughed even more.

"Ha ha Emily" the Liaison replied in a sarcastic tone, "Here" Emily reluctantly took her share of work.

"Everyone grab your bags, we're heading to Cleveland" Hotch said as he walked out of his office holding his go bag.

"Isn't that where Rossi is now?" Morgan asked, earning a nod from Reid, "What's going on? I thought during our break you'd show my baby girl and I photos of Henry?"

"I'll explain on the Jet"

"Alright" Morgan said while grabbing his go bag from under his desk.

"I'll call my mom so that she can take the kids for a little while" Emily said while speed dialling her mother, after grabbing her go bag.

"Alright" he said while following her, with JJ right behind him.

"This place was a definite bore without her, finding a new way to get a rise out of me about the amount of work I hand to you guys daily" JJ stated, making Reid laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So, this is a serial killer studying serial killers?" JJ asked the team who were overlooking the case files once again but this time at the precinct.

"Yes, that's what it looks like" Hotch said, before looking back to the team, "The question is, why copy various known killers?"

"...I think I might have an idea" Reid spoke out.

"What is it, kid?" Morgan asked.

"From the various use of weapons and COD it looks like he's a serial killer trying to find his choice of COD, what turns him on the most and can cause the right release for him"

"It kind of makes sense Hotch" Emily stated before continuing, "I mean he tries the butcher of Kingsbury... doesn't satisfy him as much as he thought so he goes looks and chooses the next one that looks appealing to him, Jack the Ripper, but the shallowness of the cuts shows that it wasn't his choice, so he moves on"

"And goes for the Son of Sam but shooting doesn't satisfy him, and he looks up more and finds the BTK, but something out of that... does repeat itself with Zoe" Hotch stated, "Strangulation"

"That was probably because she showed up, startled him at how she got at connecting the murders together, that's why he used her scarf" Morgan argued.

"Maybe but let's keep it in mind and not throw it away" Emily said, "Because maybe he did chose COD as strangulation, but there are many weapon of choice to use to strangle someone"

"Prentiss's right" Reid said, with Hotch nodding and JJ as well.

"...Maybe the natural reaction to her connecting the murders together brought out his true calling" at this the room fell quiet, because they all knew that if this was true, then it would be only a matter of short time before he killed again.

"Alright let's move on and try to gather up a preliminary profile as soon as possible" Hotch said while staring at Morgan, before keeping an eye on Rossi, who just stared at a photo of Zoe.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What do you have?" Hotch asked both Reid and Morgan.

"Looks like our UnSub found himself" Reid answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He might have mimicked another murderer but his choice of COD was strangulation, but with a wire and it was done the same way as Zoe's was killed"

"So we were right then?" Hotch asked them, and Reid answered while Morgan just nodded, "Reid go check on Prentiss, Morgan follow me"

After Reid left the he went to go find his wife who was outside of the station, talking on the phone.

"Hey baby girl... You and Ale being good at grandma's?...That's good to hear sweetie... Yes, I'm taking a little break to make sure you guys are alright... Yes mommy and daddy are working real hard to put the bad guy away" she turned around, saw her husband,and smiled up at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact he is near me...I'll hand over my phone to daddy right now" she then hand her cell phone to Spencer who put it to his ear, "We're on speaker phone" she told him.

"Hey Cassie and and Ale"

"_Hi daddy!_" both said at the same time.

"You two are being nice at grandma's?"

"_Yes, daddy"_

"_Huh uh, we are, even Matty, Willy and Ari-a_" Cassandra told him.

"That's good to hear"

"_You coming home soon?_" Ale asked.

"I will as soon as Mommy and I put the bad guys away"

"_Pwomise?_" Ale asked.

"I promise, now go get ready for bed okay?"

"_Okay, night daddy! Love you_" Cassandra said before he heard her running off.

"_Night daddy, love you_"

"Love you both, and night" he chuckled out before hearing Elizabeth talking to him.

"_Be careful and take care of my daughter_"

"I will"

"_Alright then... night Sarah_" she then hung up on him. Spencer's facial expression changed to a sour look on his face.

"...What is it?"

"Your mother, called me Sarah again" she then started laughing.

"You know that's her way of saying she loves you honey" she said, while wiping the tears from her face.

"Hotch wanted me to check up on you, well because I wanted to"

"Thoughtful of him" she answered back.

"Our UnSub found his signature, which was what we profiled earlier. Strangulation"

"But he'll still choose places and attack others like other serial killers right?"

"From what Morgan and I saw from the latest victim, yes"

"Can you promise me something?" she turned to him as they made there way back into the precinct.

"Depends"

"If our kids show any interest in what we do... talk them to death with statistics" she told him, while grinning.

"HEY!" he exclaimed while chuckling getting her dark sense of humour, "Unfortunately I know where you're going with this and I do want all of our kids to avoid what we do, but what if they have what it takes?"

"Then I guess we let them but we make sure to embarrass them and get the rest of the team to help"

"Deal" he said with a short laugh before they both went back to agent mode.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After picking up the kids from the ambassador's home, they drove home, put the kids to bed and spent a quiet evening on the couch watching an old Alfred Hitchcock film on TV. But halfway through the movie, before long they started to make out and continued it for a while, until a war film came on and the first explosion broke them apart and woke all five kids.

"I'll handle Cassie and Ale" Spencer said, while straitening his dress shirt.

"I get the triplets" Emily said, while nodding her head, while buttoning her blouse and both made their way up the stairs.


	38. Pleasure Is My Business

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Eight (38): Pleasure is my business_

After a hard week at work, Hotch was called away to Dallas and had given the team the night off. Everyone had various plans and followed through with them. Spencer had noticed that Emily didn't think and believe that she was attractive, since she had the triplets because she wouldn't let him near her. The C-section had left her with a scar of course and she felt that it made her appearance bad and didn't want to repulse her husband away.

But that night Reid had managed to put all five to bed, when he planned a romantic dinner for the two of them, of course he had ordered the food, because the last time he had tried to cook, he had somehow gotten the fire department involved and was therefore banned from the kitchen, unless she was supervising.

So after the dinner he managed to get her up in their bedroom, door locked, clothes scattered on the floor, mattress creaking and them trying to keep quiet not to wake the kids. She bit his shoulder when she started to feel herself go over the edge, when out of nowhere the phone started ringing, startling them. Spencer rolled off of Emily, while she answered the phone.

"This better be good JJ" she practically growled, after pressing the talk button on the cordless phone.

"_Now that isn't a way to talk to your father, Emily_"

"I didn't know I even had one" This caught Spencer's attention.

"_Actually,_ _I didn't even know I was a grand father_" Emily rolled her eyes at this, the mood was definitely over.

"Really, not even with your two other daughters?" Spencer lay on his side looking at her with concern.

"_Emily, you were always like your mother. Cold and judgmental_" He told her with no emotions in his voice.

"I guess I'm not that much like mother since you're calling me, Charles" Spencer knew right then that the person on the other line was Emily's father Charles Prentiss.

"_What have I ever done to you, to deserve this cold attitude?_"

"Let me see, you walked out on us, you got two of mother's closest friends pregnant, and I didn't even know you were still alive until this call"

"_I was calling you because I thought we could start over, get to know one another again, meet that boy toy of yours, and meet my grandchildren_"

"Did you just call my husband a... You know what, there was never anything to start over with, because there was nothing there from the start! And If you even get near my family I'll make sure that the only way you get food into you is through a straw!" she then hung up and threw the phone onto the floor. Spencer was left stunned and a little turned on.

"Emily, what did he say?"

"...Found out I was married and have kids, wants to meet them and start over something that never existed" she told him as she got dressed into her usual nightwear.

Then the phone started ringing again, making groan in annoyance and Spencer answered, "Hello?"

"Spence, we're needed in Dallas, where Hotch is at. He said that he concluded that they have a female serial killer"

"I'll tell Emily and get the kids ready" he said as he put the phone back in the receiver and made his way to his wife. He started wrapping his arms around her when she jumped back, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing, measuring my waist?"

"Relax, I barely got my arms around you" he then cringe at how that sounded.

"Excuse me? Listen I'm sorry that my body's repulsive to you, especially with this scar" she then took her things, went in the washroom and slammed the door.

"Idiot!" he called himself, before getting dressed and ready.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What did you do or say to her?" Morgan asked as a joked, but his face turned serious when he saw Reid not even focused to what Morgan said, "Kid, is everything alright?"

"I think I was put in the dog house, as you referred to once, for nothing"

"Talk to me man"

"Emily's never been worried about her physical figure, at least not to a point make up the idea that she'll repulse me, when in actuality she got her old figure just like we met the first time. Fit and all"

"Okay, but can you blame her? I mean she got pregnant three times and last time she carried triplets"

"Okay"

"And now she has a scar from where they had to cut and pull out William and then fix whatever needed fixing and to her she thinks it doesn't make her feel good enough to wear a bikini and go to the beach"

"I'm not following"

"Reid, she feels like she's ugly and fat, just like every other woman does, because they lost their figure and think that their husband are going to run off with someone else"

"That explain why she became verbally aggressive after getting that call"

"What call? JJ calling?"

"No before that. Emily's dad walked out on her and her mother, but while they were married he got two of her mother's friends pregnant. After he left he never made any contact with Emily until last night"

"Kid, show her that you're not her father"

"Yeah but he said something to her that really upset her... I just wish I knew what it was"

"Looks like Prentiss had a harder childhood than any of us thought huh?"

"Yeah..." Spencer than was back in deep thoughts.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey Prentiss..." Emily started walking to him when he placed the leather outfit against her, "Got a whip?" he then gave her his trademark grin.

"...Seriously?" she pushed the outfit away from her.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"Why should anything be wrong?"

"Because you've been a little on the edge even before we got this case. Come on, you can tell me"

"Morgan... just leave it be" she told him before walking pass him and joining the rest of the team in the living room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Getting the rest of the night to gain some sleep, everyone went to their rooms, Spencer on the other hand wanted some answers answered now. So he took the spare Key card from his and Morgan's room and walked to the room that Emily and JJ were shaking and knocked on it. Of course Emily answered.

"What are you doing he-" before she knew it, Spencer pushed himself inside the room and passionately kissed her.

They made it to the closest bed, and were making out in a animalistic matter. Also JJ was taking a shower, so she couldn't hear or see anything that was going at this moment. Everything between them was going extremely well until he started lifting her shirt. That's when she pulled back and pulled his hand away from her.

"What's going on, Emily? What did your father say to you?"

"Get off of me, Spencer" she told him while pushing him off of her and he got off of her.

"Whatever he said, really affected you because you've been emotionally and verbally aggressive towards me. So, please tell me"

"...I don't... I... I'm afraid of ending up like him"

"You're afraid of getting two of my closest friends pregnant?" he asked in a confused tone.

"No" she told him, "He walked out on us, and was and probably still screwing someone way younger than him... Hell even younger than me"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you? I know you've been feeling like the scar is only going to make me get turned off, It hasn't and never will. I've been trying to copulate with you for a while now, and you've been pushing me away. You're creating this illusion that if I see you're scar or body that I'll be disgusted and never want to be intimate with you when in reality you're actually in great shape"

"...He called you my boy toy husband" she looked away from him, expecting him to laugh at her insecurity, but when nothing came she turned to look at him and saw anger in his eyes and facial expression.

"Emily, I know that I'm not that to you"

"Yes, you're the man I fell in love with that night at the subway station"

"If he ever contacts you again, hand over the phone to me, understood?"

"Alright" she told him, while stroking the side of his face.

Spencer leaned into her touch, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him and fiercely kissed her. Emily immediately kissed back, while tangling her fingers into his hair.

"You have to leave" she said, while Spencer kissed the sweet spot on her neck, making her lean back onto the mattress.

"Why?"

"JJ's in the washroom and I don't hear the shower running"

"Crap!" he backed away, but pulled Emily up with him as he made his way to the door. After he left, JJ walked out of the washroom, wearing her night wear and both her and Emily slept.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hotch had told the team that they had to come in at 10 in the morning instead of seven int he morning. Hotch had taken Meg's death really hard, even the rest of the team mourn the girl's death. But at the Reids household, Spencer made sure that once the kids were fast asleep in there beds, he would show how much he cared, loved and turned by Emily's physicality. d

"Oh...oh... Oh god... Spencer!" she screamed out loud, letting her nails mark his bare back.

"Yes... oh yes, Emily!" he cried out as he went over the edge and then laid on top of his wife, kissing her neck.

Now Emily and Spencer were basking in the afterglow of their activities. Spencer rolled off of her, pulled her to him and she was currently listening to his heartbeat. While he stroked her back and watching her drifting off to sleep, when the doorbell rung, startling them. Spencer got his boxers on and grabbed his firearm from his gun safe and slowly journeyed his way down.

"Daddy?" Cassie called.

"Shhh. Stay where you are Cassandra" Spencer told his daughter while making his way down the stairs. Emily was now fully dressed, when she arrived at the top of the stair case.

Spencer looked through the peep hole and saw a man standing on the porch, gun loaded and safety off, he opened the door and saw the man back away.

"Whoa! I'm just here to see Emily" the man stated.

"Who are you?"

"Charles Prentiss"

"...No, I'm not letting you in or even near my family!" Spencer angrily stated.

"I'm her father!"

"You lost that right the moment you cut your own daughter from your life"

"I have the right to see my grand children!" he stated.

"I don't how you found out about Emily and I, or even about our children but you're not getting near them! So turn around before I call for backup!"

"Are you threatening me!" he glared at Spencer.

"Only because you're a threat to my family" right then a truck pulled and out came Morgan with his firearm.

"Kid everything alright! Emily called and said that you needed backup"

"I think you better leave, before I have you arrested for trespassing on private property"

"...This isn't over" he threatened as he walked away, got in the limo and the vehicle drove away.

"Who was the nut?"

"Emily's father... he probably hired a PI to find out everything about us..."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Put a APB on him when he's here in DC, and a notice to other precinct to keep an eye on him"

"...Nice boxers kid" he grinned in a teasing way, making the young man blush.

"Thanks... listen sorry about bothering you"

"Reid the guy's stalking you and was on private property threatening your family, that wasn't a problem for me when my family needs help" he smiled at him, "I better head on home to Clooney, see you at work"

"Yeah... see you at work" he said went back inside, locked the door and made his way up to Emily, who was putting Cassie back in bed. Minutes later Emily walked out and immediately hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"He threatened that it wasn't over, but as soon as we get to work tomorrow we're putting an APB on him and alert that he's a threat to two Federal Agents, for stalking and trespassing on private property" he told her, "Thank you for calling Morgan"

"I knew he wouldn't just go away. I wouldn't have helped so I called Morgan"

"Well, it was a wise decision" he told her before kissing her, "Now let's try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright" she held his hand as they returned to their room and slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in DC, Charles Prentiss dialed a number and waited for the person o the other line to answer.

"Yes, it's me... Things didn't work out the way it seems at the household... Yes, they'll probably look into you, so follow wherever she goes and alert me when you can pull her into a private meeting with me... I don't care how!... You have my permission to use any necessary force to bring her to me, understood!... I'll send you the money, goodbye" he then hung up and looked out his window, smirking at the plan that was currently bubbling in his mind at the moment.


	39. Demonology

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Thirty Nine (39): Demonology_

It was eight thirty at night, the kids were sleeping peacefully and so were the triplets in the Reids household. But Emily and Spencer were making out on their couch at this very moment. Emily was on top, kissing his neck sensually, while he had his hands on her behind, squeezing every once a while and this would make her bite his chest, due to the fact that she had unbuttoned it minutes ago.

Spencer then made her squeal when he flipped them over and started kissing her deeply and sensually, while unbuttoning her red blouse that she had worn today at work just to drive him up the wall. Now things were getting heated between them, when as usual the phone started ringing.

"Ugh!" Spencer let his head fall onto Emily's shoulder, who was laughing at her husband's reaction, "It's like the people just know that we're intimate when they decide to bother us"

"Then I'll get it, doc" she kissed him sweetly before walking to the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Emily?_" she knew that voice.

"John is that you?"

"_Yeah, it is. Listen can you meet me tomorrow night at the bar near Florence and 2nd?_"

"Yeah, sure okay. I'll meet you there tomorrow"

"_Alright, bye_" then the line was disconnected.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked from the living room.

"An old friend from the days when I lived in Italy, John Cooley. He and my closest friend Matthew were my two only friends back then" she thought back about those dark days. She especially remember the night when Matthew had helped her though a crisis, that even her mother didn't know about, "He asked to meet tomorrow night, so I'll be home a little late okay?" She sat next to him, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure thing. You okay?" he asked while looking down at her.

"...He sounded troubled. But I'll know what's bothering him tomorrow... so..." she looked at her husband with that shine in her eyes that he knew so well. Emily then pushed him onto his back before straddling him, "Where were we?" Reid answered by pulling her down to him for a very deep and sensual kiss.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Sweet cheeks, we have an emergency here!" Garcia while storming into JJ's office, where Spencer was sitting and reading a case file that the Media Liaison needed to be looked at.

"Who are you calling sweets cheeks Penelope?" JJ asked as a joke, but her facial expression turned serious when she saw the trouble look on her friend's face.

"What is it Garcia?" Reid asked her.

"It's Emily, she looked dreadful and very sad, like on the verge of self destruct sad"

"JJ I'll get back to you on this case file okay"

"Sure thing Spence" she told him as he ran out of her office.

As soon as he arrived near the bullpen glass door, he saw what Garcia had meant and went straight to his wife.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked his wife, while making her look him in the eyes.

"Remember my friend Matthew?"

"Yes..." then it clicked in his brain, "Oh god, Emily I'm sorry" he pulled her in a hug, but she didn't return it. She was numb inside right now and was trying her best to bottle it up. Something that Spencer didn't like, but he knew that she was shocked and that whenever she was ready to tell him, she would.

When they arrived home Spencer explained calmly to Cassie and Ale that their mom wasn't feeling well and that she needed time alone. Then of course everything else was quiet in the household. Even after putting the kids and the triplets to bed, Spencer saw that Emily hadn't move from her spot on their bed since they had gotten home.

She was still in her work clothes, laying on her side, her back to him and was just staring off into space. Spencer changed into his nightwear and laid next to her, before wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

"Emi-"

"Not now" she told him. But her voice had no emotions in it. She had closed herself off to the rest of the world, including her husband and family.

Emily on the other hand kept thinking back to when she was fifteen years of age, lived in Italy and what she and Matthew had done one night to fix a mistake that still haunted her to this day. But as the years went by,s he had gotten over that by focusing on her studies and careers, and when she had been raped in college that had taken over the thoughts of Italy. But now it was as if she was fifteen again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~ BAU~**_

After Hotch dismissed the team and saw Rossi leave to wherever he was heading, Emily stayed and looked at a photo of Matthew that was out in the case file. Morgan pulled Reid outside of the briefing to talk to him privately.

"Kid I think what we really have here is someone feeling guilty, and will believe that someone close was murdered"

"Morgan, I don't have a belief and even I'm considering the possibilities that there might be a priest committing murders through exorcist"

"This has nothing to do with the fact th-"

"Before you say anything else, I'd be careful. Because you say anything about the fact that we are married and I am choosing sides with my wife, you're wrong! Right now I'm thinking of all the possibilities and they all point to the same thing. So unless Hotch tags you with Emily, stay away from her and away from me" he told Morgan before heading back inside.

"Did you hear that?" Morgan asked JJ who had heard the entire conversation, since she was inside of Rossi's office laying a case file on his desk.

"Yeah, and I think you better listen to him, because he wasn't joking Morgan. Don't act all top dog, when you're turning it into something personal, and even trying to make one of our own look bad because you don't agree with us" she told him before walking away.

Meanwhile Spencer sat by his wife and stared at her until she looked up at him with no emotions in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm worried about you, and the same goes for our kids. I can tell that something happened in Italy and that you feel responsible for it"

"How many think that I'm losing it?" she avoided what he had just said.

"Just Morgan..."

"..."

"What happened in Italy Emily?"

"... I'm going to go visit the kids" Emily said as she got up and left her husband alone in the briefing room.

Meanwhile at the daycare, Emily was with all five of her children.

"Mommy, you feel better?" Alessandro asked.

"A little" she answered him with a smiled, that didn't reach her eyes, "Mommy's just trying to be strong now"

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Well, something happened when mommy was younger and that same friend that I lost, helped me through. So mommy feels responsible to find who hurt him"

"Oh" Cassie said, "Okay"

Right then Spencer walked in, getting Cassie's and Ale's attention, "Daddy!" they both cried out in joy.

"Hey you two" he said while hugging them, "I know you want us to stay but we have to head back to work okay?"

"Okay daddy" Ale said, but still looked sad that his parents had to leave already.

"We have another body" Spencer told Emily as they exited the building.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You know that this... whatever it is kind of murders is creating tension within the team... or team members" JJ said to Hotch.

"Morgan's never going to admit that he's wrong about something"

"And I think Reid's biting is head off right now" the Liaison indicated.

"I'll give him five minutes, before I go in the briefing room" he said while not looking up from whatever he was reading at this very moment, "Actually I think I'll just listen in"

Meanwhile in the briefing room, Spencer had asked to talk privately to Morgan and he complied.

"I didn't turn my back to her!"

"Actually you did, since the beginning"

"Reid you're close to Prentiss"

"Yeah and you're not, which shows by your actions"

"You're exaggerating"

"No I'm not and we both know it. This has all of your anti-religion written on it"

"Kid, she stepped over the lines and was lucky that Hotch didn't come down on her"

"Remind me to never vouch for you, if you're accused of killing children"

"Now you're over stepping!"

"NO, it's facts! You fitted the victimology perfectly and if we didn't know you, we would have arrested you and charged you! We were too close and it's that what saved your ass! Not that you faced off Buford. Nice to you you can never help us out, because it'll be too much work for you"

"That's a lie!"

"You're right... you wouldn't help because it'd stop you from moving up in your career" Seconds after that, Morgan pinned Reid a little too hard against the wall because, not only had he made Spencer knock his head against the wall hard enough to knock the him out, but had fractured his left shoulder blade.

"Morgan stand down!" Hotch ordered, "Reid are you alright...Reid? JJ call an ambulance!" he told the media Liaison, before turning back to Morgan, "I don't care if he was angering you, but you never lash out out! Especially at another fellow agent! I was outside the door a couple minutes ago, and he's right. You've been very closed minded and were willing to save your own ass! And if you think you're in trouble, wait until Emily finds out"

Morgan didn't say anything, he just sat in one of the chairs and did nothing, because he knew that Hotch would have ordered him to step away from his unconscious colleague.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily told Rossi about her getting pregnant and then getting an abortion at the age of fifteen, she and Rossi decided to move on and give the reverends an preliminary profile of who they were looking for, or even where they could find someone like this. After hearing about the fact that the priest that would given three exorcists in a matter of weeks would have stayed at a catholic hospital, Rossi left to go and call Garcia.

"_Emily?_"

"No it's Rossi... Is Emily in trouble?"

"_No, she isn't. But something happened_"

"Alright, tell me"

"_Reid confronted Morgan about turning his back to Emily and not helping because he was only saving his own butt and Derek lost it_"

"How bad did he lose it?"

"_He knocked Reid out cold and fracture his left shoulder blade. He still hasn't woken up and it at the general hospital_"

"I'll tell her but for now I need you to do me a favour" he told her what he was looking for and after two minutes Garcia had the results.

"_Paul Silvano_"

"Alright give me the address to the hospital and I'll tell Emily" he then hung up.

"Tell Emily what?"

"Two things... One, I've got him, and I'm heading out to get him.

"Wait why only you?"

"You have to head down to the general hospital... there was an incident in the briefing room"

"What kind of incident. Just tell me, Dave"

"...Reid confronted Morgan about how he kept turning his back on you in order to protect his own ass, as Garcia told me, and it set him off"

"What are you saying that Morgan attacked my husband?"

"Yes. He fractured his left shoulder blade and knocked him out cold. He still hasn't woken up"

"Then go on and arrest him, I'm heading to the hospital" she said as she walked on until hailing for a cab and got in. She told the driver to head to the general hospital and son felt the vehicle moving forward.

Ten minutes later, Emily walked in her husband room and saw the small bandage around his and the cast like-looking thing but not as thick. She pulled up a chair and as close as she could to him.

"Spencer...I should be pissed at you for thinking you had to defend me, but I'm just glad that you're going to be okay" minutes later, she saw that he was waking up and smiled when she saw those eyes of his, "Hey"

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, sweetie"

"What happened?" he actually looked confused as to why he was at the hospital at this very moment.

"You confronted Morgan about how he was acting about the case, said things about he only covering his own ass, which drove him over the edge and tackled you in a wall. Fractured your left shoulder blade, and knocked out cold. You were bleeding but outside not internal"

"Are you mad?"

"Somewhat..."

"May I ask why?"

"Well as much that I didn't like the fact that you thought I needed protection by confronting Morgan, it was somewhat of a turn on" she winked at him, making him blush.

"Weren't you and Rossi sneaking off somewhere?"

"Yeah, we found out who he was and where he was residing, when Garcia told Dave about you. I came for sure, because you and the kids are first priority"

"What's his name?"

"Paul Silvano"

"You should head back and interview him"

"No, I'm staying here" then her cell vibrated, indicating that she received a text message.

_~I've good news and bad news DR ~_

_~What's the good news? ER~_

_~He admitted at being at the scene of all three death DR~_

_~Then what's the bad news? ER~_

_~He has diplomatic Immunity. But he volunteered for a routine questioning about the deaths DR~_

"Damn it"

"What is Emily?"

"The bastard has Diplomatic Immunity"

"Oh that's not good, that means he can get away with all three kills"

"Sometimes I hate this job and the politics that comes with it"

"Head back to Quantico"

"Why Dave's questioning him"

"I thought he had..." she politely cut him off.

"He volunteered to come with Rossi to the bureau to be questioned"

"Then go"

"Are you sure?"

"I know that you're right. I can tell that this isn't grief because I know you and you don't risk your own job, because of something that obviously happened many years ago. Go, I'll be fine and I love you" he held onto her hand as a reassurance.

"I love you too, I'll be back as soon as I can and Call me when you get discharged so that I can pick you up okay?"

"Alright" she then lean to him and kissed him, before walking out of his room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You... stood there and watch Matthew die?" Emily couldn't believe that the Bentons would stoop this low, just to exorcise something that was never in Matthew, "What kind of parents are you? Letting and watching your own child killed in front of you?"

"What would know about parenting?" Mrs. Benton coldly asked.

"Five"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Benton asked.

"I have five children" Emily told them while looking right into the father's eyes, "And I would never put them through what you put Matthew through. I wouldn't dare listen to a priest that just randomly shows up and says that something was wrong and that an exorcist was the answer! He was just troubled, not possess!"

"He was never troubled until he met you" Mrs. Benton told Emily in the same cold voice, "As for your children, I send them my sympathy for having you as their mother"

"Now listen here!" Rossi raised his voice, "I've known Emily for almost two years and she's the most considering, loving, caring and protective mother I've ever met! She would die for her children! Now I'm tired of this bastard having a step heading of us! So here's what's going on, Silvano has one more victim on his list, and when we catch him, you'll be tied in as accomplice to your son's death!"

"He was sick"

"He was an addict, a drug addict! That's not possession that's the side effect of a very addicting drug" Rossi told them, "And believe me you two have no diplomatic immunity, so we can book both of you for accomplice of murder"

"Rossi, don't, please?" Emily told him.

"...Why?" Mr. Benton asked.

"What?"

"Why, tell him to not continue?" Mr. Benton said.

"Because I see no point in aggravating your loss. We are going to find his last victim and stop him with or without your help. We just thought you both should know that the priest that you thought was suppose to help Matthew, was actually here to kill him and it's your choice to believe it or not. Come on, Dave. We have work to do" with that both agent stood up and were heading out, when Mr. Benton turn to them and asked a question.

"...What are your children's name? I'm just wondering" he asked.

"Cassandra, Alessandro, Aria, William and Matthew"

"You named him after..."

"After the man that saved my life in Rome 22 years ago, yes" she said.

"There must have been someone that Matthew talked to right?"

"No, he wasn't permitted to leave or even talk to anyone"

"Well what about John Cooley? I mean you called him to tell him about Matthews death, right?"

"Emily, I haven't to John in over 20 years, since you three were kids" this got both Emily's and Dave's attention and both thought of the same thing. John Cooley was the last victim on Silvano's list to kill.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You want me to drop you off at home? JJ picked up Reid from the hospital and took him home" Rossi told Emily.

"I think I'll walk home, I'm about ten block away anyhow" she answered her friend, that was like a real father to her.

"Alright, be careful now" he told her as he walked away and Emily walked the opposite direction. Heading home where she belonged.

What she didn't know was the small dark blue sedan that was tailing her. She walked for four blocks before stopping in front of a church. She looked up at it before pulling out a picture of her at the age of fifteen. On her right was John, and to her left was Matthew. Then out of nowhere... well her nose, droplets of blood landed onto the picture. She wiped it away before pressing the back of her hand against her nose and saw the blood, before looking back up the at the building. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Spencer, I'm about six blocks away from home"

"_That's good. Morgan called me, to not only apologize but to tell me that he and Hotch were taking Silvano to the airport so that Italy could take care of him and decide what to do with him_"

"Yeah, and John's safe"

"_That's good_"

"I think we need to talk... I've been wanting to tell you but it's been really hard to talk about it, but I think it's time to tell you"

"_Alright. The kids are in bed already so, when you get home we'll talk okay?_"

"Alright I'll See Yo- AAH!"

"_Emily! EMILY!_" Spencer yelled into the phone as he heard a struggle over the phone and knew that something was happening. He hung up and called Garcia so that she could track Emily's phone.

Meanwhile, the unknown person used chloroform to render Emily unconscious and some placed her in the back seat, before running to the driver's side and then speeded away.


	40. Unwanted Family Reunion

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty (40): Unwanted Family Reunion_

**Alright this is PC100 here, I just wanted to say, because I forgot to add it last night, that at the end of chapter 39 and this chapter only, would the episode timeline take a different route, just to get the evil father out, and then continue on with the timeline of The beginning of Foyet. So enjoy and review this chapter everyone :D**

**PC100**

"Emily! EMILY!" Spencer yelled into the phone, before hearing the struggle going on, then the sound of a car engine starting and then driving away. He didn't waste any time and called Garcia after hanging up.

"_You better have a good reason to interrupt my beauty sleep!_" Garcia warned.

"Penelope..." Spencer was in tears now.

"_Reid, what's wrong?_"

"It's Emily... I think something's happened to her"

"_Why do you say that, my love?_"

"We were talking, and I heard her scream, before hearing a struggle then a car engine starting before it drove away. Please track it, for me"

"_I'll call in the team and send each of you where her cell is ASAP_" she then hung up and started locating Emily's cell phone whereabouts. Meanwhile Spencer changed as fast as his left arm could let him. Ten minutes later he was fully dress, when he grabbed his house phone and called JJ and Will.

"_Hello?_" JJ sounded half asleep.

"JJ, I need Will to watch the kids for me"

"_What? Why?_"

"Someone kidnapped Emily"

"_What! Will get your butt up, get Henry and head on to Spencer's... Emily was kidnapped! Spence, we're on our way!_" the line soon went dead and he made his way down the stairs when he heard the triplets crying. He soon went back up and entered the room.

"Shhh, what's going on guys?" usually they would calm down but in this case they didn't. They just continue to cry as if they knew that something was wrong and he couldn't blame them for crying, because he was even in tears now.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily opened her eyes, she felt heavy and groggy form the chloroform. As she tried to move her arms she felt that they were tied together, but why did it felt like she was being dangled? Maybe because she was being dangled, the tip of her toes barely touching the floor. This was seriously not good for her.

"Sir, she's awake" the man that had kidnapped her said over the phone, before hanging up and turning to her, "Welcome back Miss Prentiss"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Can't tell you, I'm afraid. But my client should be here soon so I shall leave you alone until his arrival" he told her as he was walking out the door that brought in the only source of light in whatever she was in at the moment.

Minutes went by, but to her it felt like hours, when the door opened again and in entered whoever had hired the guy that had brought her here. A small light was turned on above her, only bringing a small amount of light over her and saw the man responsible. Her father. Charles Prentiss.

"Emily..."

"Bastard" this earned her a backhand to the face.

"That isn't the way to speak to your father!" he snapped at her, "Hmm, too bad you are my daughter though"

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual..."

"It isn't, because my feelings are more... as your job would put it, perverse and yours is pure hatred"

"You sick son of a bitch, just what the hell are you playing at! You just kidnapped a federal agent!" again, another backhand.

"You listen to me, Emily. I came here to talk to you about my grandchildren"

"Bullshit!" this time he punched her in the face.

"Aww, you're all flushed sweetheart, almost looking warm with that blouse on you... Here let me take it" he pulled out his pocket knife and slowly removed the buttons slowly. She flinched every time he cut one off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Hotch and Rossi pulled up at the church, both men found Prentiss's phone lying in the snow. After bagging it as evidence, they called Garcia and told her to gather the team in the briefing room and to wait for his and Dave's arrival to start.

"And Garcia"

"_Yes, sir?_"

"Make sure JJ and Morgan take Reid to an interrogation room and question him" He told her before disconnecting the call.

"Who in their right mind would stalk and think that he would get away at kidnap a federal agent while she was on the phone?" Dave asked Hotch as they both got back in the front seats of the SUV.

"Someone who truly believes that we won't find her alive" Hotch answered as he drove away from the scene.

Back in one of Quantico's interrogation rooms, Spencer Reid was just staring at his now cold coffee filled cup, when he heard Derek and JJ walking in. He didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge their presence.

"Alright, Reid we're going to ask you some questions to try and narrow down our suspect list of who kidnapped Prentiss" Morgan said.

"... You already know who took her" he said, without looking up to them.

"Reid, there's no way that old geezer stayed in DC, without being caught"

"He has money and connections Morgan! He threatened that it wasn't over and now my wife's missing! So go track him down and find my wife!" he then broke down and held his only good arm to his face. His hand covering his eyes, as he cried.

"Reid..." Morgan tried to push him into answering some of their questions, but was cut off by him.

"Just go and find her!" he shouted at them, before storming out of the interrogation room and slowly made his way out of the bullpen, only to bump into Rossi and Hotch who were getting off of the elevator.

"Aren't Morgan and JJ suppose to question you?" Rossi asked.

"They're wasting time... I already know who took her"

"Who, Reid?"

"Her father, Charles Prentiss" he looked right into his supervisor's eyes and Hotch saw someone that wasn't just telling the truth, but someone who was very determine.

"Why?"

"He shows up out of the blue at my and Emily's door step one early morning and says he wants to see Emily and our kids. I told him that he was a threat... When Morgan arrived for back-up because Emily called him, he threatened that it wasn't over. We put an APB out on him, Hotch. But he has money and connections"

"...You're right it makes sense... I'll have Garcia look into security footage to try and find where he's been hanging around, and any properties he owns in DC and if he has any Alias, and check for properties under those" He said as he walked of in the direction of Garcia's lair.

"Where are the kids?"

"Back at home, sleeping, Will's there with Henry right now and three police vehicles with six police officers three out and three inside my home"

"What about you? Even if we do find him, you can't be part of this case... but I guess what Strauss doesn't know, won't hurt" he said, with a smirk on his face, while he guided the younger agent to the briefing room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Left, right, left, right, left, right. That was the direction she was swaying, due to the beatings her father kept putting her through, as she refused to answer questions about her children. Charles wrist was starting to hurt, so he used his hands to stop her body from swaying side to side. He then removed the belt from Emily's pants, removing her pants int he process, and wrapped the belt nicely around her neck, while removing her pants, in a way a father should never do.

She tried to fight back, but he just tightened the belt, cutting off her oxygen and started coughing violently.

"Call your boy toy and tell him to bring my grandchildren to me" he ordered.

"Go...To... Hell!" she told him, and he tightened the belt around her neck just enough to make her pass out.

"Tsk, tsk... my dear Emily, you are in hell and this is only the beginning" he then released his grasp and stepped away fro her. Charles Slowly made his way out of the dark room and looked at the PI in the eyes before saying, "I'll head on over there, you do as you please with her, keep knocking some sense into her but just remember to throw her body over the dock's afterwards, understood?"

"Understood"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Alright so we have our prime suspect, Charles Prentiss, ex-husband of ambassador Prentiss and biological father of Emily Prentiss, who is the kidnapped agent" Hotch told the team, "Garcia have you found any footage of this guy?"

"No, sir. It's like he knew exactly where every security and hidden camera's were, so I moved onto background check and turns out he owns three properties in DC under his real name, and four under an Alias, Mark Flame"

"Alright, so we has a head start on us... Kid how did he find you and Emily?" Morgan asked.

"He must have hired a PI... put they aren't cheap"

"I'll look on any high purchases or banking account with a large sum of money taken out" she said as she was doing the task at the very moment.

"Alright in the mean time look at the list of properties and see if any could be use as a secluded place to keep a federal agent" Hotch ordered as everyone grabbed a case file, each containing a different property.

"I've got a an abandoned building, that's three miles from the abduction site" JJ said out loud.

"Too close, he's going to need a quieter place that has more of an isolation..." Rossi explained while reading one of the files, "Somewhere he can dispose of her easily, and then find the nearest interstate to flee, or even road or route to get him away from the scene"

"Like an abandoned boat storage. It's big, personal, near the docks... it's also not too far from the airport... quick getaway... Garcia check for any security cameras there for me" Hotch said, as he displayed a map of the location to the team.

"Bingo! Two vehicles are seen arriving at the back entrance... first is a limo and guess who gets out of the back seat"

"Charles Prentiss" Hotch stated.

"Bingo! But about two hours later a dark blue Sedan is spotted parking at the front entrance... okay got a frame photo of his face, I've put it through Vi-cap so we'll find out who he is... oh god... He's carrying Emily into the storage"

"That's enough for a warrant, Rossi call your friend Judge Carter"

"Will do, Hotch" Rossi said as he pulled out his cell phone and was already dialling the number.

"Morgan get SWAT and hand them the address and directions"

"On it Hotch" Morgan ran out of the room and went to call SWAT.

"Reid you're going to stay in the SUV, while we go and get Prentiss. JJ will contact you to let you come out when the building's clear. Am I understood?"

"...Yes" he answered back.

JJ's phone then started ringing and saw that it was Will calling, "Will?"

"_JJ..." _Will sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong Will?"

"_He... has them... Two cops dead, the rest are badly injured... Henry's fine and I have a concussion, and broken ankle from him throwing me down the stairs... JJ he has the all five..._"

"Hotch! He's running! Garcia send all airport securities information on Charles Prentiss and about the five hostages he's holding tell"

"You mean..." Garcia couldn't say it, but already knew her answer, "I'm on it!" she found all airports, and put out the Limo's plate number on the APB s that street cops could alert them of where he was heading.

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he walked back in the room.

"He's making a run for it" Hotch said.

"Why this is all about... He has my kids... No, no, how? There were six cops! And Will was there!"

"Someone must have been paid to take out the other cops... now the question is who? Two of them are dead so there's a chance that on he might be among the injured" their leader talked out loud. At that moment Rossi and Morgan walked back in, "Rossi I want you to head over to the general hospital, right now"

"Why, what's going on?"

"He has all five children and there's a chance that it was an inside job"

"I'm on it" he said as he left the room, bullpen and was making his way to the general hospital.

"Hotch... what do we do?"

"I'm putting you in charge of rescuing Prentiss... don't let Reid inside that building until it's cleared of danger. I'll head the other unit at rescuing the five hostages" he said as he walked out of the room to make a call for another SWAT team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The PI swung his fist that quickly connected with her side, hearing the cracks from her ribs.

"W-why?"

"Why going from PI to this? I actually never changed my statues, because you see PI is just a cover, I find people and with a certain amount of money I'll do whatever the customer orders me to do. And my orders are to knock some sense into you, my dear, while he gets what he came here for"

"No..." Emily started to break down.

"While your team is probably heading here right now, another one of my associates killed anyone who stood in the way of protecting those little brats of yours, and he gets them and flies away with them, by the time they get the call" he then purposely swung Emily to one side, when he pronounced the word _'flies'_ and when she was swinging back, he punched her in the face.

Then the door slid open and SWAT rushed in, with Morgan leading in, "FBI! STEP AWAY FROM AGENT PRENTISS!" when he reached into his back pocket, Morgan glared at him, "HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"You're right... but I want to" he then pulled out a Colt, when SWAT fired their semi automatics hitting straight in the chest.

They cleared the room and seconds later JJ and Reid ran in and froze when they saw Emily dangling in the air, blouse open, pants thrown on the floor, and underwear still on her. Morgan held her in his arms, while a SWAT member untied her hands setting her free.

"He has my kids..."

"Hotch got a hit saying that he's heading to his private Jet and they're all waiting inside and outside for him. Don't worry Emily, Rossi found the inside man and alerted us. SO now focus on resting up" He told her as he laid her carefully onto the floor that had blankets to make sure that she wouldn't get cold.

Reid ran to her and kneeled by her, holding onto her left hand, "Hey" he smiled, while tears were pouring down his face.

"...Hey... You look like shit" she smirked, when she heard him laugh, before squeezing his hand.

"Everything's going to be okay, I'm not leaving your side"

"I know you won't, and I'm glad you're not more hurt"

"Sir... we need you to move" a medic told him and he reluctantly backed away. Minutes later, they loaded her into the ambulance and Reid went along with them. Spencer grabbed hold of her right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let her know that he was by her side. For both of them it almost felt like forever, when the driver shouted that they had arrived at the hospital. They wheeled her in and soon a nurse as him to wait in the waiting area until the doctor would come and talk to him, which he didn't argue and sat down.

"Nurse..." she then turn to him, "As soon as the doctor's done with my wife, please send him out... please"

"I will sir" she told him, before she walked through the big doors leaving him alone in the waiting room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Charles Prentiss you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can or will be hold against you. You have the right call a lawyer, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Are you clear of your rights?" Hotch as he pushed, Mr. Prentiss into the back of the SUV that he was driving.

"I'll call up my own lawyer" he told Hotch. "You only have me for kidnapping, i'd be better if you were out looking for my daughter"

"Well, you're PI buddy failed to kill her or hide her body in the water. She's at the hospital being treated right now. So you're being charged with assault and kidnapping of a federal agent" Rossi told him as he slam the door shut and got in the spare SUV, "You want me in their with you Aaron?"

"No, the charges and evidence are strong enough that interrogation isn't necessary. Go and keep me up to date on Emily. The kids need their family right now. You say hi to your father for me Cassandra?" the little girl nodded while David made sure that all five were safely strapped in, before saying goodbye and driving off to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

JJ was with Will and Henry, while Morgan and Garcia stayed with Reid in the waiting area, before Morgan got a text from Rossi and asked him and Garcia to come at the entrance.

"Kid, we'll be right back okay, let's go baby girl"

Minutes later, Spencer was feeling utterly exhausted when he heard his four and three year old children running to him.

"DADDY!" Cassie shouted happily.

"DADDY!" Alessandro also shouted happily. Reid kneeled down and engulfed his children, ignoring the shooting pain in his left shoulder blade, because he realized how close he was at losing his children.

"Are you two okay?" he looked at them with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, daddy" Ale answered.

"How about your brothers and sisters?" he asked them.

"We each have one" Morgan said as he held Matthew in his arms, Penelope had Aria and David was holding William, "Any news?"

"None"

"Emily Prentiss-Reid?" a doctor called out.

"I'm her husband"

"I'm Dr. Black, and I took care of your wife"

"How is she?" Spencer asked him.

"Her left eye socket is fractured and needed some stitches due to a cut underneath her eye. Along with her left cheekbone, and four fractured right ribs, but none broken. We had to give her some morphine for the pain, no internal bleeding and no swelling in the brain. She just as to stay overnight and possibly the whole morning for final test before letting her go home and rest for the next two to three months. She's in room 304 on your right" he told everyone who made an immediate bee line for Emily's room.

Spencer was the first to enter and just stared at the now very bruised face of his wife and sat in the chair, before stroking the right side of her face... the side that wasn't swollen. Morgan, Garcia and Rossi were keeping an eye on the kids in the hallway when they saw JJ, who was holding her son, and Will, who had crutches, making their way to them. Not long after they reached the rest of the team, Hotch arrived.

"How is she?" he asked his team.

"She's still unconscious, Spence is with her" JJ answered.

"So how did it go?" Rossi asked.

"Even his lawyer let him go" he said with a smirk on his face, "But now I'm worried about Prentiss. How are the kids doing?"

"Well the triplets are fast asleep... Cassandra and Alessandro though... they're going to be having nightmares for the next little while... especially Alessandro" Will said, "He saw that guy shoot one of the cops in the head, but they're both fast asleep with Derek and Garcia"

"Alright, I know no ones going home tonight... even though we should because of the children, but if you're not, tell me before I go get the coffee" he told his team.

"I'll stay, if none of you mind. I feel responsible for what happened to Emily" Rossi said, "I should have given her a lift home, but she insisted on walking home since she wanted to walk for a bit anyway"

"I'd argue about staying Rossi, but I think it's good if all of us went home for some rest because I'm watching over Cassie and Alessandro" Morgan said.

"JJ, how about we stay over there and help out" Will said, "We can all stay over and take care of the kids and rest up at the same time"

"Sounds like a plan... Hotch you want to help carry one of the triplets to the car seat?"

"Sure" he said as he held William in his arms, and everyone apart form Rossi made their way out and he sat in the chair waiting.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

She gently stroked his head, while smiling at him. Emily had woken up about an hour ago, and was now watching her husband sleeping. His upper torso on the mattress while the rest was leading to the not so comfortable chair. Just as she placed her hand back onto the hospital bed, and closing her eyes, her husband woke up. Glancing around the room, Spencer thought that he had felt Emily stroking his head and was now staring at her.

"...You still look like crap" she told him with a soft smile on her face, which made him chuckle at her sense of humour. Always trying to make the others smile instead of herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"...I'm fine" she lied and he saw that she wasn't fine.

"Okay, now tell me the truth"

"The meds are wearing off"

"You want me to get a nurse?"

"Not right now. I just want to spend some time with you before I want to see the kids. Are they okay?"

"...Alessandro saw your father shoot and kill a police officer in front of him"

"Oh god... please tell me that someone forgot to press on the brake while chasing him"

"As much as I would actually approve this... no. He's in jail and with everything we have, he's going away for a very long time"

"That's good to hear" she told him, "...When do you think I can get out of here?" this made Spencer laugh out loud. His wife was going to be okay.

"They have to do some more testing and if everything looks good, we can go home" he told her. Spencer then held her hand a little tighter in his grip, "I thought I lost all of you..."

"I'm sorry... I knew he was mad, but not to this level. What happened?"

"You mean apart from copping a feel..." she muttered.

"What?"

"He didn't do anything, Spencer, he just... he copped a feel, and pretty much used violence to get me to talk, which I refused"

"Well the doctor has more good news for you... You're going to have to stay at home for about three months"

"For once I actually feel like I need the time" she sighed out, as she relaxed in the bed before moving away from him and patted the empty spot, "I promise I'll behave" she smirked at him as he lay beside her. Holding her close to him, Spencer kissed her as gentle as he could before they laid their foreheads against each other and slowly fell into a fistful sleep.


	41. Omnivore

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty One (41): Omnivore_

Hotch had left for Boston to visit a dying retired detective that he had once tried to help at catching the Boston Reaper. The sad part was that he had sent the BAU away, because the detective had made a deal with the Reaper. If he stopped hunting him down, he would stop killing. Sounds great, but the fact was that the detective's expiring date was coming to its end, and this included his contract with the Reaper. Meaning as soon as the old man's heart would stop beating, the serial killer would start killing again.

But back In Virginia, Alessandro Morgan Reid was screaming bloody murder at this very moment, making Spencer jumped out of bed. Emily was out cold from her tranquilizers that her own doctor had to prescribe to her in order to get some rest, due to her very vivid nightmares. Anyhow, Spencer ran into his son's room and immediately started to calm him down.

"Sshh, It's alright Alessandro. It's just a nightmare, everything's alright" he held his son, who was sobbing heavily at the moment, close to him and whispered softly into his ear, "Take deep breaths... that's it. Are you okay?"

"No" he whimpered out, his lips quivering.

"You want to tell me what the bad dream was about?"

"The bad man, hurt the cops head again and then mommy's head"

"You know your mother is sleeping right now, right?" he got a quiet nod from his son, "Come on, I'll carry you to our room and you can see for yourself that your mother is okay, and then you can go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay" he told his father, before Spencer picked him up and quietly went into his and Emily's room. There lay Emily who was fast and heavily asleep.

"You see, mommy's sleeping right now. You wanna do what mommy's doing?"

"Yeah"

"All you have to do is close your eyes, and think of the best place in the world and that's going to replace the bad dreams"

"Okay" he said happily while hugging his father's neck. Spencer took him back to bed, and patiently waited for him to fall asleep before heading back into his bed. Minutes after settling in, he felt a sharp pain in his guts, and not even seconds later was another shot of pain, but this time his right shoulder.

As he sat up, Spencer saw and felt Emily beating him to a pulp in her sleep. Now she was having a nightmare, except she never cried out. Kicking and punching her husband, Spencer grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head, and she then she kneed him in the groin, making him temporarily lose his voice, due to the pain, but quickly put all of his weight onto her and pinning her solid onto the mattress. Finding his voice back, Spencer knew that he had get her to wake up.

"Emily, Emily! You're having a nightmare, wake up!" he told her and she eventually stopped, and woke up after he got off of her. Emily sat up and wiped the sweat, that was dripping from her face, off. He tried to pull her to him but literally pushed him away, due to her being very light headed at the moment. His talk to her would have to wait until later.

She soon fell back to sleep, and Spencer also painfully fell back to sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily descended the the stairs, she heard the kids laughing at something, and decided to go see what was so funny. As she entered the dinning room she saw her husband making funny faces at the triplets, who were laughing at the same time, which then made Cassandra and Alessandro laugh out loud, and of course this brought a small smile to her face, but it never reached her eyes.

"Alright you two go get ready for daycare alright?"

"Okay" both said at the same time as they rushed out. Emily ruffled heir hair, making them whine _"Mommy!"_ in the process; which got Spencer's attention.

"Hey..."

"Morning" she told him, as she walked to the table to help him clear the small dishes.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No, why?" she asked while looking confused.

"Nothing, Just Alessandro had a nightmare, and I thought you heard him screaming"

"Is he okay?"

"He was after I calmed him down" he told her. When she went to hug him, Spencer flinched away from her, getting a hurt look to him, before she stepped away and went into the kitchen, to rinse the dirty dishes, "You have your go bag ready?"

"Yeah" she answered him, while focusing on finishing at rinsing the plates. Emily then put them on the drying rack, before walking out of the kitchen and avoiding Spencer, because every time she saw that she got near her husband, he would instinctively flinch away from her, "Actually I'm taking the subway, so I'll meet you at work" she told him coldly, as she grabbed her things and then left the house before he could say anything.

"Stupid!" he called himself, as he slapped himself in the forehead.

Meanwhile Emily was taking her normal route to the nearest subway, which was a couple of blocks away from her home. As she walked at a fast pace she saw that about a block and a half away, was a 1930's cinema theatre. As she crossed the street and made her way there, because it happened to be on her route to the subway, she saw that tonight they were playing the original 1975 _Jaws_. Well hopefully they wouldn't get pulled into a out of town case. As she thought about it, Emily realized that she had finally reached the underground subway station and was now waiting for the underground railway to arrive so that she could get to work.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Emily got off of the elevator, she was literally dragged away by JJ and Garcia into the media liaison's office. While trying to figure out what was going on, the technical analyst made the her sit in a chair before turning on the small lamp on JJ's desk and pointing the light in her eyes.

"Ow! Garcia!" Emily said as she attempted to swat the object away from her, "Turn it off or leave it on the desk!"

"Umm, Pen we're just asking her questions not interrogating her" JJ came to Emily's defence.

"Fine!" the TA scoffed out as she put the lamp back where it belonged, "But you better answer us!"

"What the hell's going on?"

"What's going on with you and Reid?" JJ corrected Garcia, "No more Pixie Sticks for the day" she told Garcia.

"I wish I knew, JJ. He keeps moving away whenever I get near him. So I decided to take the subway to work and he got the van" she told them as she stood up, "Can I go to my desk?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Next time drag Spencer in here" she told them as she walked back out and went to her desk. Minutes after getting settled in, Emily started working on her share of files and reports, when Spencer returned with two coffee cups from down the cafeteria. He set his wife's coffee in it's usual spot before taking a seat at his desk.

"You going to explain, why you've been flinching away from me?" she asked him.

"...I think you should change to less strong medicine at night"

"I don't want to have anymore nightmares" she told him.

"You have them, Emily. It's just that you don't remember them"

"And that's bad apparently" she stated to him.

"It is when you punch and kick your husband" he countered, "I have bruises all over my torso and right leg from you, for the past week or so"

"Why didn't you tell me, instead of letting this go on and end up flinching every movement I make?"

"Well apart from the fact that's it's the only contact I've gotten from you in the past months. Because _your_ father decided to mess what we had, turning you almost as cold as him" he told her. He noticed the blaming and accusatory tone he had just then, knowing that he had let his lack of sleep to get the better of him.

"..." Emily just stopped what she was working on, "I... uh... I need to get some air" she then walked out of the bullpen, only to bump into JJ.

"Don't go too far, we might be heading to Boston" she told her friend, not noticing the tear filled eyes of her brunette friend.

"Whatever..." she muttered out as she walked into the ladies room, which was empty, that Emily thank god for because as soon as she had walked in her walls crumbled and sat on the floor crying.

"Looks like we're going to Boston" JJ said minutes later, while not noticing the concern looks both Morgan and Rossi were giving Hotch at the moment. Then as Derek grabbed his go bag, he saw Emily's things were still there.

"Hey, where's Prentiss?" he asked while pointing at the bags under the brunette's desk.

"I think she went in the washroom, I'll go tell her to get her things" she told the guys while walking out of the bullpen and into the washroom. The liaison stopped in her tracks when she saw Emily rinsing her face in the sink, "Hey, we're leaving for Boston"

"Alright..."

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"Just tired..."

"Okay, well the guys are already heading down to the garage, so I'll wait for you at the elevator doors okay?"

"Sure. Like I said, I'm just tired..." she told JJ, who nodded before walking out, "of life" she finished, before wiping her face dry, got her things and joined her friend at the elevator as they made their way to the the blonde's car and they arrived at the airstrip, got in the Jet, but Emily sat away from everyone else, especially her husband.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After working on as much as the team could, Hotch told everyone to go to their rooms at the hotel and rest up to hit the ground running the next morning. JJ and Emily were roommates as usual, Morgan and Reid, and finally Rossi and Hotch were bunking together. While JJ was changing into her night wear, Emily snuck out onto the balcony and lite up a cigarette. First two puff made her cough, but after her third one, she started to feel relaxed. While turning her phone off, JJ walked out of the washroom and saw her friend outside. She would have gone to bed, but when she saw the brunette flick something away she decided to go see what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Emily had just flicked the almost finished cigarette away, when she put a fresh one in her mouth and then lit it, while taking small puff of it.

"Since when do you smoke?" JJ asked her.

"Secretly... almost a month now" she answered, while focusing on the view of the city of Boston.

"You should put that out and get some rest"

"...Do you think I'm cold, like him"

"Like who?"

"Charles"

"No!" the blonde told Emily before continuing, "Emily you're going through a rough time right now. Just take your meds and get some rest please?"

"I can't, because, yes, I do sleep better, but apparently I beat the crap out of anyone near me. I didn't even know"

"Em lis-" JJ was cut off by Emily.

"I love you, you know? Like a sister" now JJ was starting to feel like when she was eleven again.

"Em... please talk to me"

"I have to go in the washroom" Emily changed the subject.

"Emily..." JJ said to get her friend's attention before continuing, "Have you talked to anyone? About what happened, I mean?"

"Why? So that I can be told that I'm just like my father?"

"Em, believe me you're nothing like him. Just please stay here, lie down and relax" JJ tried to talk her friend into not going into the washroom.

"I have to change JJ, I'll be right back" Emily told her as she entered the bathroom and locked the door.

Now at this very moment in the next room, Hotch was re-reading the case, when a knock was heard at his door and he went to see who could it be at this time. Looking through the peephole, he saw a nervous looking JJ standing on the other side. He unlocked and opened the door.

"JJ, can I help you with something?" he asked her.

"I think something's wrong with Emily, I think she's severely depressed"

"JJ, she came back from her medical leave two weeks ago, but yes I have noticed the change in her behaviour, so I'll contact the bureau for her to get a psych eval"

"Alright..."

"JJ, I need to know if she can remain focus on this case"

"I usually can tell you yes, especially with Emily... but I can't now... I'm really afraid"

"Alright, try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the lobby at seven" he told her as he slowly closed and locked his door again. Then a light from the room came on and Rossi stood a the door frame.

"You want me to talk to her?" he asked his friend, "Emily, I mean"

"Right now, we need to focus on this... once we get the reaper, Prentiss will get a psych eval"

"That's if, nothing happens to her"

"...Fine, but make sure it doesn't affect her performance in the filed, Dave"

"Alright then" the older agent said as he turned off the light and went back to bed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day, after Hotch and Rossi returned from where George Foyet lived, Rossi entered the precinct and saw Emily alone in the conference room. Even from the far distance, the older agent saw how much paler she had gotten, the dark bags under her eyes and refusing to talk to anyone and eat. After he walked into the room, the older man asked Emily to come with him, which she reluctantly did, but still followed him. Once he saw that it was only the two of them out int he back of the precinct, he turned to her.

"What's going on? This isn't like you, Emily" Rossi told her.

"I don't care..."

"Why not?"

"My husband said that I'm turning into my father, I didn't know that my medicine not only made me forget about the fact that I have nightmares, but when I do get them I beat my husband like a punching bag, I don't want to sleep, I don't want to eat... I don't want to do anything anymore... I just want to be left alone... and... and"

"And what... kill yourself?"

"Yes" she answered him.

"Emily... you're going to need to step down from this job. Reid loves you, it's just been hard for him because you're this new person and he's lashing out, to try and get a reaction he knows you would do"

"I don't think I can" she told him, while sitting on the cement step. Rossi sat by her side and wrapped a single arm around her shoulders, pulling her close in a protective matter.

"We both know that your father suffered a psychotic break, mixed with his god-complex and narcissist... he was bound to snap and unfortunately it happened when he felt that no one took attention to him and the life he lived. Now from the time, I'm currently reading on my Rolex, Hotch should be telling us to go get some food and rest up for tomorrow"

"...I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten since we arrived in Boston... and my guess even before that"

"I'm just going to head back to my room and sleep" she stood up and made her way to the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU**_

When Spencer arrived at home with the kids, he knew that he had to talk with Emily about everything that has been going on between them for over a month now. They had been arguing non-stop, and now he had lashed out at her, by making her feel worse. Apart from the triplets, everyone else was having a hard time moving on from what happened. Spencer was angry at her father for what he had caused, and the closest thing he could to let his anger out was at Emily. He called Garcia and asked her to track the call so that he knew where she would be and soon found out that she was closer than he had thought and so, instead of saying goodbye to his mother-in-law he asked her yo watch the kids for a little while longer while he went to get his wife back home.

He paid for his ticket and made his way into the seating area and spotted her sitting in the back. He made his way to her and sat by her side, neither said one word to acknowledge each others presence. The film that was currently playing was "_Ps, I Love You_", and he saw that the film had started about twenty to half an hour ago.

"I can't sleep or do anything" she told him.

"I know... It wasn't right of me to lash out at you, because I'm holding a grudge against your father. You are nothing like him and never will be because you would die for the people you love" he told her.

"I went and ask Hotch for some personal time away from work"

"Okay... why?"

"I've been having thoughts... especially now..."

"Of what?"

"Not living" she told him, while still looking at the screen, but he didn't miss her now misty eyes.

"Is this because of what I told you that day... because I told yo-"

"Yes, what you said didn't help me, but it wasn't the cause. I've been feeling like this for a while now, but after what happened... I can't stop thinking about it... death, my death and how"

"Emily I-"

"I'm stepping away so that I can get a psych eval, like Hotch ordered"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I just want to be left alone... before all I needed was my family" she told him, "Now I don't want anyone near me, not even the kids" Spencer didn't say anything but held her hand as he pulled her away from the cinema and walked through a park that leaded them back home. As they arrived, Emily saw her mother reading in the living room, which meant that the kids were in their bed sleeping now.

"I'm heading up..." she told him as she walked up the stairs.

Spencer walked over to his mother-in-law and politely walked her over to her limo, while talking to her about what's going on and other things.

"Take care of her, Spencer"

"You know I will Elizabeth" he told her with a sweet smile as he made his way back inside of his house, walked up the stairs and into his and Emily's bedroom. He saw Emily still dressed in her work clothes, lying on her side, back to him on their bed and made his way to her.

"Come on... let's get you changed alright" he told her as he pulled her into a sitting position and removed her work clothes before putting on her nightwear, which is a baby blue tank top, with a pair of his boxers. Afterward, he laid her back onto the bed, and tried to kiss her cheek, but she pulled away from him. "I love you" he told her before standing up, changing into his purple boxers and crawled on his side of the bed and remained there. Leaving a huge gap of space between them.

"I'm going to leave in the morning... I need space and time to heal"

"And just like you told me when I was struggling... you can call me anytime of the night, and come 'll all be there for you Emily" he told her as he let his left arm gently stroke her left shoulder in a soothing matter. They both had the worse night of their lives and when the sun started to rose, Emily packed two suitcases and drove away in the Lexus.

Emily stayed at a hotel not too far from the countryside, which meant that she was far from everyone. This was going to be a long recovery, and it was one that could affect the outcome of her marriage, family and career.


	42. Conflicted

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Two (42): Conflicted_

**Hey! Sorry for the late updates, but I haven't been feeling so great at the moment.**

**PC100**

Emily woke up, in her small apartment, to a familiar annoying cry.

"Sergio... knock it off, it's too early to feed you" she muttered.

Garcia had read up about how the company of an animal could help a person and suggested that Emily adopted a cat or even a dog. But since a cat was more independent than a dog, she went to the Humane Society and looked for a cat. Sergio had gotten her attention alright. His cry of attention got on everyone's nerve, but her's for a reason. She found it hilarious, adopted him and he's somehow helped her through some of her problems. The rest was her anti-depressants, going on quiet dates with Spencer, spending as much time as she could with all five children, and getting her mind away from the horrible photos and killers that she worked with everyday at work.

"...Ugh! Fine, I'm up!" she exclaimed in a defeated tone. She got out of bed, and fed her feline friend, who was sometimes a royal pain in the butt.

Everyone on the team saw that she was getting back in place slowly, but they were just happy that the Emily they all know and love was making a comeback. Now it was spring break, and everyone were reading on the shenanigans the youth were getting themselves into during those seven days. The day went by fast, and Emily had gotten dressed up for a date with Spencer and she had no idea where he was taking her tonight. Whenever he and the team had a out of town case, she would stay at the house and keep an eye on the kids until he returned.

Emily had been out of the bureau for almost a whole month, but what Spencer was really counting was the fact that it had been over three months since any kind of intimate contact. He knew that he and Emily wanted to take things slow, but he really wanted some alone time with her and a private room. But at the moment, Spencer had taken her to a park and were currently star gazing.

"Are you glad to be back at work tomorrow?" he asked her softly, while kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure... I miss you guys, but at the same time... work is going to take a toll on me and I don't know If I can handle it" she answered him, while looking up at the stars and let him kissing her neck.

"You'll be fine Emily" he told her, after grabbing hold of her hand in a reassuring way.

"How do you know this, and don't you dare play the _'I'm a genius'_ card on me" Emily told him, with a soft smile on her face, one that he hadn't seen in the last little while and was very pleased to see it.

"Because I know you... and you also know that if it becomes too much you can work from the police station, work from you hotel room and even go home" he told her, seconds before he started to assault her neck with his lips.

"Spencer..." she said his name out sweetly, and this only encouraged him, "Spencer, we can't"

"Why not... there's no one around and I promise to keep it to a dull" he wiggled his brow in a flirting matter before kissing her.

"No, you don't get it. I'm following my psychiatrist's orders"

"And this includes sex?" he asked stupidly, while feeling her up and kissing her collar bone.

"Yes" she told him, while sighing out. Which sounded like a good kind of yes, instead of a steady answer.

"I'm just getting started baby" he said with a smile on his face.

"No, Spencer, part of my therapy is remaining celibate, so that I can focus on getting better and getting rid of the problem" she told him, while gently pushing him away.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Why would I make up such a thing?"

"You don't want to sleep with me anymore" he answered.

"Are you serious? Why would I say something like that, just because I don't want to sleep with you"

"Because you don't want to comeback home"

"What?" she backed away from him.

"You won't let me kiss you, unless it's a chaste kiss"

"Because I know how we are, and all it takes is a single kiss, and the next thing either of us knew is that we're trying to catch our breath and put our clothes back on... or just wrap a blanket around us. You think I didn't want you when you were out there getting better?" she sat up and started to get up to leave, when he stopped her by pulling her back onto the laid out blanket.

"You know that's now what I meant"

"I want to get better without relying on others"

"You don't trust us"

"If I want to get better and stronger, I'm going to need to do it alone first and trust myself"

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!"

"This coming from you, the person who doesn't tell his own wife when he gets the urge for Dilaudid and then snaps at her for trying to be there for him" she retorted.

"Oh and the wife isn't much better. Putting her family in danger by not mentioning that her father is a psychopath!" she knew right then that whenever they would get into an argument, he would go back to that.

"...See you at work Spencer" she told him as Emily got up and walked away from him. Spencer Reid didn't even try to go after her and apologize. He just sat for a while, before he started to pack everything up. Then something shiny caught his attention and he adverted his eyes to it and soon picked the object with his right hand. Emily's wedding band and engagement ring.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The sun had now set and the team had concluded that there was two UnSubs. One female who would seduce the men and have themselves for the pleasure, and then her partner, being the male would come in and do his thing before either one of them would separate and would probably meet elsewhere to target their next Alpha male.

Each members of the BAU team had their own room, which pleased Emily, because she hadn't kicked her smoking habit yet. She had just lite up her cigarette outside the hotel they were staying at. As she smoked, two men in their late twenties approached her.

"Lookin' extra _fine_ tonight" he said, while slightly sliding his shades down his nose and winked at her.

"You know that's six minutes less of pure passion between us, because of your smoke" the other one said. Both were obviously intoxicated.

"Not interested and just to let you know, big muscles don't make up for your lack of size equipment" Emily remarked as she put out her almost finished cigarette, and then proceed to heading back into the hotel. But her path towards the hotel was roughly changed, because the Alpha male of the two aggressively assaulted her, by slamming her body into the hard ground. Emily wasn't knocked out, but the hard blow to the head, made her extremely groggy and dizzy.

Derek Morgan was returning from a short calm walk in the nice breezy night, when he spotted someone tackling his crime fighting partner onto the ground and rushed to them.

The alpha male of the two got up, grabbed hold of a handful of her hair and was going to smash her head into the pavement. Just when she thought that it was the end, the tight grip disappeared and a struggle was heard.

"You're under arrest for assault a federal agent!" Morgan growled out in an aggressive matter as he cuffed the guy, "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily just nodded before walking away, got into the hotel and back to her room. Locking the door and putting on the chain, she soon made her way onto the balcony, pulled out a cigarette from her jacket inside left pocket, and lite herself another smoke. Of course she immediately started to cough violently, which got the person that was in the next room's attention and that person went to investigate.

"Emily?" she was startled, and almost dropped her cigarette, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she countered, while lying.

"Oh really? Then can you explain the red mark on your forehead?" he retorted.

"Spencer it's nothing, and nothing happened"

"It isn't nothing to me, now who did this to you"

"You're wasting your time, Morgan already has the guy in custody" Emily told him as she put out her now finished cigarette, and then pulled another one out, lite it and was now smoking.

"...Good" he said, with confusion in his voice, "I think we need to talk, about us. Can I come over?"

"...You really want to do this here? Now?" she received a nod from him, "Fine..." Emily then flicked her still lite and not even finished cigarette away, before going back in and opening the door to let Spencer in.

After she closed the door, Emily walked to where he was sitting, which was at the end of the bed. She sat in a not very comfortable chair, that was near a small desk and waited for him to say what he wanted to talk about.

"You left your ring on the blanket" he said while holding them out for her to take back, but she didn't, "...Why?"

"Every time we've argued you bring up my father and turn me into the worst mother, because I didn't tell anyone about something I didn't even know"

"He lived with you and your mom, how can you not know then?"

"He left when I was just turning six! How the hell am I suppose to remember? I learned about why he left when I was eleven. My mother told me that he had gotten two of her friends pregnant and that's why she kicked him out and divorced him. Nothing was ever mentioned about him being psychotic, so stop saying that I'm a bad mother for not warning my family about my father, when I didn't know a damn thing about him apart from the fact that he knocked up two people!" she hissed at him angrily, before standing up and was heading on the balcony to smoke, but was stopped when Spencer cut her off.

"So you're giving up on us, because of what I said?"

"No... I'm tired of always getting the same response when we argue. You always bring up my father and how it's all my fault... I'm sick hearing that every time you don't agree with me. I didn't know I was beating the crap out of you, because you never told me! I didn't know my father was a psychopath because he left when I was six! And I sure as hell would never put my family at risk or even reach of that bastard whether he was psychotic or not!" she then stepped away from him before continuing, "I don't care that you hate or have a grudge against him, but don't try to pin me for what happened. Don't try to pull yourself into having a grudge against me for being related to that monster! So please leave me so that I can finally get some shut eye" she then sat on the left side edge of the bed. Her elbows were on her knees, while her face leaned into the palm of her hands. She was exhausted.

Spencer sat next to her, but kept some distance in case she really didn't want him near her, "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, because of my statistics and random on going rambling... but you never gave up when I had my Dilaudid problem and you've never held it against me. Even though I wish you did. I promised myself that I'd make it up to you for the rest of our lives... but so far I've only made things worse. You're right about the grudge... but I didn't know how old you were at the time he left. And I'm sorry for pushing you away like this. I understand if you don't want to take back the rings" he stood up and looked at her, "I'll see you in the lobby with the team tomorrow" Spencer then started to walk towards the door, when he realized that he had left the rings on the small desk and went to get them, only to bump into Emily who was getting them for a whole different reason.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the rings, and then returning to my room. Why were you heading the same direction as I was heading?" he asked while hands had found comfort at holding her waist.

"I saw them and... um..." she was at lost of words, when she felt something poking at her thigh, "I saw them on the desk and thought..."

"Thought, what?" he got into her personal space.

"That we're both idiots..."

"Hmm, interesting theory" Spencer then found himself kissing her neck sensually, earning a satisfied groan from her.

"Spencer..."

"Yes?"

"Screw what my psychiatrist orders" she said while pulling him towards her bed, but she was pinned against the nearest wall.

"I'd rather screw you" he growled out when he applied pressure into her hips with his. Soon their clothes were scattered all over the floor, they barely reached the bed when they joined together and found the right rhythm to their movement. Moans and groans came out of their lips, sweat was forming and dripping from their bodies and soon cries of their release were heard from each other lips; he called out her's and she called out his, before collapsing onto the mattress. She lay on her stomach, and he lay on her back kissing her shoulder blade and the back of the neck sweetly, before whispering out to her.

"I love you" he told her, and for that Emily burst out crying, "Emily?... Hey sshh, it's okay" he got off of her and pulled her to him, hugging her close to him. She cried until she drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion. Spencer on the other hand remained awake for a little while longer.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When the sun was just starting to rose, Spencer opened his eyes and immediately felt the weight on the right side of his body and soon remembered what had happened the night before. Spencer looked to hi right and saw dark brown eyes looking up at him.

"I love you too" she told him, while cuddling closer to him, and he just smiled softly at her, before kissing Emily gently.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"We're going to have to get up and get ready to meet the team in the lobby you know"

"I know" she told him, but didn't budge and he wasn't any better, because he hadn't moved to try and get up as well. Spencer was about to say something, when he felt something familiar and slightly cold against him. She had put her rigs back on, but something inside of him, says that she shouldn't have put her engagement ring back on.

When they had gotten married, it was just quick in Vegas. He knew back then that Emily was okay with it because she didn't really have anyone close to her, but now she had her own family at home and in the BAU.

"Our fifth fifth anniversary is coming up" he told her.

"Yeah... and?"

"Nothing... yet"

"You're plotting a evil plan now?" she teased him.

"Maybe" He replied with a smile on his face. Emily shook her head in disbelief, before she turned serious, "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" he looked down to her.

"Do I start moving back in? Do I stay where I'm living now? What does this mean?"

"I think we should stay apart for now and when we both feel ready to move back together, then we will. And this means that we still have a chance if we confide to each other"

"Yeah... well no matter how many times we say it, we never do it"

"True. And I hate that it's that little bad habit that always tears us apart" he said to her, still stroking her bare back.

"But you should go to your room and change, because someone is going to knock on your door and if you don't answer Morgan's going to probably kick it down" she started smirking towards the end, because it was something she could see Derek Morgan do if someone from the team didn't answer the door after a certain number of minutes.

"True and I'm going to have to throw out my dress shirt"

"Sorry" she smirked innocently, before kissing his chest.

"Troublemaker" he teased, earning a pinch to his side, "Ow!" he laughed out before retaliating; by tickling her side.

"S-stop... Spen-cer, please st-op" Emily couldn't speak as she was too busy laughing.

"Say you're sorry" he told her, while continuing the torture on her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" she laughed out the last part.

Spencer stopped before leaning to her and kissed her deeply. As he pulled back he couldn't but smile at the authentic wide grin smile Emily was giving him at the moment. Her forehead had a really deep purple bruise from last night, but he was too pre-occupied with kissing her. Then just like Emily had predicted, someone was now knocking on her door, but it was JJ and not Morgan.

"You jinxed it" he told her in a defeated tone that just made her laugh.

"Aww, poor baby" she teased him before pulling down for another kiss.

Spencer then got up, went into the washroom with his clothes and shoes, while Emily quickly put on her PJ's that she never changed into and answered the door.

"Hey JJ, what's up?"

"We've got another body"

"Alright let me get dressed"

"Alright, I'll go wake up Spencer"

"Actually I'll do it, so that you can go deal with the vultures outside"

"O-kay... um, sure thanks Em" JJ was skeptical about it, but let it slide for now and walked to the elevator, went to the lobby and started at working on the appropriate what to say and what not to say at the media and Hotch was helping her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team had taken Adam Jackson into custody, Spencer walked out of the station angry, frustrated and felt like this case was one that the team hadn't won. He soon found the same rooftop that Adam spent most of his time on and couldn't help but enjoy the scenery. An hour went by and the sun was just beginning to set, when the sound of someone walking towards him, got his attention and he knew who was standing behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" Emily asked him.

"It doesn't feel like we won today" he told her.

"...How come?"

"We put away someone who went through a very traumatic life, and probably just needed some help, while letting his father who was the cause of all this walk out like a free man. And he's referred as the victim, when he's the one at wrong. That's not victory, that's a lost to me"

"What sucks about this job is that things like this happens and we can't save all of them... some do get away with it, and it's sad that someone like Adam's father gets to walk free like that"

"I should have noticed the signs"

"Spencer..." Emily walked to his side and looked straight at him, "None of us considered that. We all thought that it was a duo, and we never thought that it was a split personality that decided to take matter into her own hands"

"I should have seen the signs... I have seen it in person..."

"What?"

"Tobias Hankel"

"Tobias kept you and tortured you for three days" she told him.

"No that was his father persona... the real Tobias tried to save me, brought me back from the dead"

"Spencer listen to me..." she made him turn towards her before continuing, "This isn't a score keeping game. Tobias saved your life... but that doesn't mean that you owe him by protecting Amanda and Adam. Don't keep score, because before you know it, you won't be able to do this job any longer"

"I know... but I just know that he's locked in there"

"Then do what you believe is right, but don't let it affect your job okay?"

"Alright" he smiled at her.

"Now come on, we have to head to the airstrip" she told him, while holding his hand in hers and both left the rooftop.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the weeks went by, three to be exact, Spencer finally returned home from his weekend trying to talk Amanda into releasing Adam, he walked into his home and saw the dim lit light in the living room. Spencer slowly walked into the living room and saw a fast asleep Emily, who had probably been listening in on the triplets sleeping to make sure that they were alright. He felt something brushing against his leg and looked down, only to see Sergio looking up at him.

"Hey there buddy" he whispered softly while scratching the top of the black cat's head, who was purring very loudly. "Looks like you're both staying over tonight" he said softly as he carried her body in his arms and slowly walked up the stairs to their room, where he placed Emily on her side of the bed, under the blankets. Spencer got changed into his usual boxers, and settled on his side.

Sergio jumped at the foot of the bed and laid down comfortably. Spencer just rolled his eyes at the feline, before lying on his back, and just like old habits, Emily turned onto her side and was now cuddled against Spencer. Her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist, and one leg was on top of his. He just smiled, before shutting his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


	43. A Shade Of Gray

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Three (43): A Shade Of Gray_

**Hey Everyone, Again I'm sorry for the late updates, I am slightly feeling better but I had to go to my aunt's funeral and it's been really hard on our family.  
><strong>

**PC100**

While the shower was running, two very naked and soaked FBI behavioural analysis were enjoying the afterglow of their physical activity and were currently still making out under the shower head.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him closer and steadying him as Emily deepened the kiss they were currently sharing. Spencer soon pinned her back against the cold wet tile wall. She lifted her right leg over his hip; pulling him closer to her, making their bodies crush tightly into each other. He then spun her, pinning her against the glass of the shower wall and was about to push into her, when the glass wall, that wasn't really a wall but the glass door, fell off. Startling the two of them, before Emily started laughing and he chuckled while continuing to kiss her neck.

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting to happen"

"I know what you mean" he told her while pulling her back under the shower head, when they heard something breaking, "I thought you said the kids were asleep?"

"They were when I checked on them" she told him as she shut off the shower.

"Did you make sure?"

"Oh no I thought I had forgotten to poke their little heads with a stick" she told him with sarcasm in her voice, "Their nightlight were on and each of them were fast asleep holding their sleeping buddy. Alessandro had his red power ranger, Cassandra has her Redskin teddy, and the triplets have each of their pacifiers in their mouths. How can I not know my own children faking to be asleep?" she said as she got dressed quickly, ignoring the fact that she was still somewhat wet.

"Maybe because you're always on the other side of town while I take care of five children on my own"

"Oh well you should have told me that you only wanted me around for sexual favours, and my guess is that the payment is to have your permission to spend time with my children" she snarled at him before walking out of the washroom. Seconds later Cassie walked in, holding her Redskin teddybear close to her and was crying.

"Sweetie what are you doing out of bed?" Emily asked her sweetly.

"Sergy broke lamp" she said with tears in her eyes, "And shiny things hurt"

"...Cassie come here for a sec" she carried her daughter onto Spencer's side of the bed and looked at her daughter's feet. She a piece of glass jammed in her foot, "Alright, we have to go to the hospital so that you're owie on your foot doesn't get mad okay?"

"Okay" she nodded before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"Emily what's-" he was cut off by her.

"Not now. I have to take Cassie to the hospital"

"What why?" he said as he followed her down the hallway.

"Sergio broke the glass lamp. The ugly one my mother gave you for christmas, and she stepped ion a big shard, so I'm taking her to the hos-Ow! Ow!" she cried out as she stepped in shards.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's okay sweetheart" she kissed her daughter's head as she descended the stairs, ignoring the pain she was going through each steps she took, grabbed her shoes, but didn't put them on and was out the door. As she placed Cassie in her seat, and saw Spencer walking out towards her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not staying here. My daughter needs me"

"And who's going to watch the kids, and clean the broken lamp before Alessandro steps in them?"

"I'm going" he argued.

"Spencer this isn't up for arguing!" she told him, "Cassandra needs to go to the hospital!" she got into the driver's seat, drove out and then away from the house and towards the hospital.

Spencer went back in, cleaned up the shattered lamp before throwing it out and then clean out the blood stains that was on the carpet. He then got into bed, but did not fall asleep... at least not yet.

When Spencer heard the front door opening, he saw that it was two in the morning. They had been in the hospital for well over three hours. He got out and went to meet Emily at the top of the stairs.

"How is she?"

"They had to give her a shot, so she cried like any other child would at the word needle, but the side effect helped her fall asleep" she told him, as she entered Cassandra's room, placed the small child in her bed, before placing the Redskin Teddy in her little arms, before placing a kiss on her forehead and then limping out of her room and down the stairs, where she then lay onto the couch, and pulled the duvet over her while hiding her bandaged feet.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Camping" she answered him in a sarcastic matter, "I'm staying to make sure that Cassandra's going to be okay"

"You sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, this is your home"

"No it isn't, it's our home... It's just been hard without you Emily"

"Well lashing out doesn't really make me feel welcome"

"I know and I'm sorry... please come to bed... our bed"

"I can't"

"...Alright I'll ju-"

"No, that's not what I meant, Spencer. I had cuts and glass in both of my foot and walking hurts like hell" the next thing she knew, Spencer had lifted her off of the couch, threw the Duvet onto the back of the couch, and onto Sergio who hissed at him after freeing himself, and carried her to their room, where he laid her carefully onto the bed and took a look at her feet.

"How are they?"

"Hurts, but I have some meds that the doctor gave me some pain killers and the okay to be in the field; whenever that happens"

"You so jinxed it now" he teased her, just like she teases him.

"Probably but I'm too tired to care right now" she answered him after she stuck her tongue out at him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Half way on their way to Quantico, Both of their phones went off and only Spencer answered due to the fact that Emily was driving the mini van.

"Reid"

"_Hey Spencer are you guys on your way?"_

"Yeah we are. Is this about the missing child we heard on the radio?"

"_Yeah, Garcia and Lynch volunteered to watch the kids and Sergio tonight, so once you guys drop them off to the daycare meet us in the garage towards the SUV's. Hotch, you and I are heading right to the police station while Rossi Emily and Morgan head to the family's home and see if it matches the last home abduction scene_"

"Alright see you soon JJ" he then hung up, and put his phone back in his front pant pocket.

"What is about the latest child abduction case?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah, you, Morgan and Rossi are driving right to the crime scene, while JJ, Hotch and I head to the station. Oh, and JJ also said that Garcia and Kevin would be watching the kids and Sergio tonight"

"Alright, so we're meeting them in the garage where the SUV's are usually?"

"Yeah and be prepared, it's going to be a road trip of at least five hours long"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey, you okay?" JJ asked her young friend, who looked too focused on his work.

"Yeah... just trying to..." Reid couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"Hey, it's okay to feel close to this case"

"After what happened to the kids with Charles... I haven't been able to get any good night sleep, unless Emily's by my side. I know how the family feels about, the place that's suppose to be safe and serene become the total opposite. It's a real nightmare and I do get them"

"Have you talk about this to Em?"

"No... I can't. She's going through worse, Alessandro and Cassie have started to go to a child therapy. The last thing they need is me slowly falling apart"

"And them finding out on their own is better?" she questioned him, "Spence... you don't appreciate when she doesn't talk things out with you and now you're doing the one thing you don't like her doing. How's that fair?"

"Apart from the triplets, to them, I'm the only stable one in that household"

"How many times has things in your marriage been extremely rocky because of this whole not sharing things? Too many to count, so please stop this nonsense and tell her" the Media liaison told him before walking away to answer her phone and talk privately to whoever was on the other line. Leaving Spencer Reid to think about what his best friend had just told him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Derek Morgan parked the SUV, both he and Emily got out and started to look around the woods. Morgan noticed the wincing facial expression on her face throughout the day, and had even seen her limping a little and knew that he had to ask her in case she wasn't fit to help out with the search party.

"Prentiss... I've seen you limping and wincing all day. What's wrong?"

"Sergio broke the ugly lamp, Cassandra stepped on a big shard, so I took her to the hospital, but not without getting some shards in both my feet"

"You know, Rossi, Hotch or even Reid can come out here, while you rest your feet and help out at the station" he told her.

"I'm fine and as soon as we do get back to the station, I'll get off of my feet" she told him.

"Alright then, let's start looking through here" he said as they headed down where he pointed out on the map. After they separated to look at different areas, Emily was starting to head back to the SUV, when she got the sudden feeling that made her kneel to the ground, and vomit onto the ground.

Hours later, they had found Kyle's body in the forest, but it wasn't the fact that the disposal was different, but the fact that they were too late. That was the one thing Emily hated about children cases. She saw her children, instead of the real child and it took a great amount of effort to not let any tears leave her eyes.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Emily made her way to the closest SUV, she heard a very familiar footstep right behind her and only turned towards that person once she arrived at the side of the vehicle.

"What is it Spencer?"

"You need to stay off of your feet" he told her.

"I need to work"

"You promised Morgan that you would stay off of your feet, when you get back you didn't do that"

"Spencer, it's not like I'm heading in for a raid. I'm going to question to Murphy's about the fact that Kyle, their son, possibly died in that house... his home where he's suppose to feel safe, love and protected by his parents and older brother. They lied to us and Lancaster is in on it! So I'm heading ver there right now and I'm going to question them and If I have to, I'll bring all three in" she told him.

"You don't think I'm pissed that Kyle's own parents are in on his death?" he told her, "We all know there's more to it than we know and we're all going to find out what that thing is. But tiring yourself to the point where your stitches can re-open and get infected isn't going to help move this case forward"

"I can deal with the pain, it isn't that bad"

"That's a load of crap"

"Hotch and Rossi and looking at us. Go back inside, I'm going over at the Murphy's" she told him as she got in the driver's seat and drove out of the police parking lot.

Half way to her destination, an uneasy lurch in the pit of her stomach made Emily pulled dover the side of the road and soon emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time today.

Minutes later, she was done and got back in the SUV to continue her drive to the Murphy's. But then a fear creeped into her mind, but knew that she had to focus on the case at this very moment, and then stuck two pieces of gum into her mouth to take the gnarly taste and breath away.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily walked out of the women's washroom, sticking another two pieces of gum in her mouth. She wasn't surprised that she would be emptying her stomach contents after knowing what the team knew about Danny. But something told her that this wasn't what made her go to the women's washroom. After walking outside for fresh air, she dialled the number of Dr. King's office and waited for him to answer the phone.

"_Dr. King_"

"Hey Michael, It's Emily Reid"

"_Hey there Emily. How are the triplets?_"

"They're fine... but I was wondering If you could answer some questions for me about the certainty of when you tied my tubes"

"_Um, sure. Go ahead_" he sounded slightly confused, and she couldn't blame him.

"What's the percentage of certainty that I can't get pregnant?"

"_...It's not 100% sure. There have been some cases where a different path occurs and the a new connection is made and the women who've have their tubes tied got pregnant"_

"I need to make an appointment ASAP" she told him.

"_Emily... are you?"_

"That's why I want to make an appointment. To make sure that's it's a virus at least or a reaction to something, instead of the possibility that a new connection path was made and I'm now pregnant"

"_Alright then... I can see you tomorrow at one in the afternoon and that's the earliest_"

"It's alright. I'm in New Jersey and driving back home tomorrow. That's early enough" she told him, before hanging up and then taking a seat on the steps of the precinct. Covering her eyes, with one of her hand, while the other put the cellular device back in her jacket pocket.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When they were about an hour from Quantico, Emily felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but quickly thought of it as cramps from the lack of food she ate last night and this morning. Rossi saw her wince in pain twenty minutes after the first wince and was starting to worry.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I saw you wince earlier and just now" he told her softly.

"Your feet killing you, princess?"

"Her feet? What did you do to your feet?" Rossi asked her, as he looked back at her.

"I stepped in shard of glass, after Cassandra got a big one stuck in her foot. So I have some stitches, but other than a light stomach ache I'm fine" she answered, while feeling herself grow weaker and soon she couldn't stop her eyes from shutting.

"Alright then" both men focused back to road and everything was back to dead silent. When Morgan looked through the rear window he saw that Emily had fallen to sleep"

When they finally arrived in the parking garage of Quantico, Morgan went to get the bags, as Rossi turned towards the back seat and saw that Emily had woken up, but looked as if something was bothering her.

"How are your feet?" he asked her.

"Could be better, but I'll live" she answered him, "Can you tell Hotch that I have an appointment"

"Sure thing" he told her and watched her make her way to the mini van and soon drove away from Quantico.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Dave took a late lunch break, and was returning to Quantico when he saw Emily sitting on a park bench looking past the buildings. He approached cautiously towards her, and knew that she knew that his presence was known.

"How was your appointment?"

"Could've been better... Did you know that when the doctor tied my tubes that it was only 99% effective?"

"No I didn't. How can It be only 99% effective?" he said as he sat next to her.

"Bad equipment can contribute, but... in my case... The tubes evolved in such a way as to try to heal themselves. Since my body would view this procedure as an injury, it would work to repair the "damage". And it did... I'm seven weeks pregnant and my OBGYN in telling me that it's too much of a risk and I should get an abortion"

"Have you told Reid?"

"Do you see him anywhere near?"

"Nope"

"Then you have your answer"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight..." she told him and both sat there for the next five minutes in pure silence before making their way back to the office and worked quietly at their desk.

**I'm sorry for this cliff but It's almost four in the morning here and I have to go to a College tour tomorrow and wake up at 7:00 am. I'll update as soon as I can, and Again i'm sorry for the late updates and hope that the fact shared in this chapter were better than my last one.**

**PC100**


	44. Amplification

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Four (44): Amplification_

_Flashback to seven days ago..._

_Spencer walked out to see where Emily was, when he spotted her and Rossi talking as they walked back to the bureau. Instead of waiting for them, and just standing there; Spencer walked up to them and sensed something wasn't right with Emily._

"_Hey, how was the appointment?" he asked her._

"_It was okay... but we need to talk about it... Dave"_

"_No need to say any ore, I'm heading back inside" he told her as he walked away from them and into the building._

"_So... what was the appointment about?"_

"_I haven't been feeling well, so I asked some questions and... and um... it turns out that 1% of women that get their tubes tied can still get pregnant. Spencer, I'm one of those women"_

"_You mean, you're...?"_

"_I'm seven weeks pregnant" as soon as those words left her lips, Spencer immediately pulled her into a tight hug while kissing the top of her head._

"_We'll be fine Emily. What did, and I'm pretty sure, Dr. King suggested?"_

"_Well other than to suggest that you get a vasectomy, if we want to keep the baby; he gave me prescriptions for various vitamins and pre-natal things"_

"_Did you get them yet?"_

"_I haven't... I needed time to wrap this news around my head before telling you... Spencer the triplet are barely nine months old..."_

"_I know, but we've always managed, and I know that we'll be fine. Here let me text Hotch to tell him that we'll finish our reports tomorrow. Then we'll get your pre-natal and vitamins, head on home and talk it out after putting the kids to bed okay?"_

"_Okay" she told him with a soft smile, before holding his hand as they made their way into the building to get their children._

_End Of Flashback_

Now both Spencer and Emily were currently making out in their bed, when a call came from Hotch.

"Reid" Spencer said, while catching his breath, but this didn't stop his wife to continue kissing his weak spot, which was located right where the pulse point on his neck.

"_Reid, It's Hotch. I need you and Emily to head down to the bureau. We have an urgent situation and I'll explain when everyone arrives_" he said before hanging up before the young genius could say anything more.

"Who was it?" Emily asked, playing with the elastic band of his boxers.

"Hotch. He needs us at the bureau and would explain everything once we were all there"

"Urgh... you think it's really important?"

"When it's Hotch calling, yes" he answered her after kissing behind her ear, which was her weak spot.

"Mmm, you think we have time for a quickie?" she asked with desire in her eyes as she started to pull his boxers down.

"Even if we did, I'd still say no because I like to take my time at pleasuring you in every way" he purred out before slipping away from her and started to get dressed.

"Tease" she muttered playfully as she got dressed and soon went to get the kids ready for the daycare.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"...Including a baby who admitted to the hospital after legions appears on his skin"

"How did he contracted it?"

"I have no idea, he must have had close contact with someone or even crossed path with the UnSub"

"How old was the baby?" JJ asked immediately.

"Seven months"

"Did he survive?"

"I gotta go, Kimura is waiting for me at the hospital, I'll let you kn-"

"Spence!" she called out to him, "Did the baby survive?"

"Yeah but this was a curable strain this thing is entirely different" he told her before walking off, and left JJ relieve about the baby's survival, but was now thinking about not only Henry but Will's safety, "Spence, wait!"

"What?" he came back in, looking more anxious than the last time she had called him back into her office.

"How can you just... say this as if it isn't affecting you"

"Because this doesn't just involve our family JJ, it involves everyone else here. And it's affecting me more, but I know that in order to stop this UnSub; I have to set my personal feelings aside even though Emily shouldn't be part of this case because of the fact that she's..." he stopped himself from not only shedding tears but from spilling out the fact that Emily was pregnant.

"What Spence? What's wrong with Em?" now she was worried all over again.

"Now's not the time..."

"Spence tell me, she's one of my best friends"

"Did you know that 1% of women who get their tubes get pregnant?"

"Wait... are you saying that Emily's out there at the risk of getting infected with Anthrax, but also the fact that your unborn child might get it?"

"Yeah and no one can be put on the sidelines. We need everyone JJ"

"I know but still..."

"Yeah... listen I gotta go okay"

"Yeah, go on ahead" she told her friend who ran out and was soon int he elevator making his way to the garage, before she went into Hotch's office, "Hotch you need to pull Emily off of this case"

"Why's that?"

"Well apparently some women can get pregnant even after getting their tubes tied"

"...Are you saying that one of my agents is with child and might be at risk at contracting Anthrax?"

"Yes"

"...I'll call her now, but I can't pull her back here. Rossi needs help and I need you and Garcia here with me"

"...Fine"

"JJ, believe me if it weren't for this case I'd pull her out of the field in a heartbeat"

"I know, Hotch but this case is already taking a toll on me"

"I don't blame you"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You're safe here" the young man in the white suit told both Morgan and Emily.

"Are you sure?" she questioned him, not only because she didn't trust his word, but also the fact that she was two months pregnant. This was Anthrax they were dealing with.

"Yes M'am" he repeated to her, but this time with more sternness in his voice before walking away.

"Thank you" Morgan told the young, as Emily made a face that told him that she knew that she had went a little far but didn't say anything because of the stress of this case.

They talked about where the test were the highest, the direction of the wind and where the powder had hit during its airborne flight. That's when Emily had pointed out to him that, yes the park is beautiful, but it really didn't have any symbolism to it. Morgan agreed with her theory and soon both of them concluded that it was a symbol of importance to the UnSub alone.

That's when Emily chose to walk away from the park and into the front passenger side of the SUV and patiently waited for Morgan to get into the vehicle, which he did minutes later.

"Alright, what's up?" at that moment, Emily's phone rang and saw that it was Hotch calling her and answered it quickly.

"Hey Hotch, you have anything new?"

"_No, but apparently you're pregnant and out in the field where Anthrax was released 24 hours ago_"

"We would have told you after the first part but today was really not a good day"

"_Prentiss, I know we can't spare anymore agents but I would have sent Rossi out with Morgan instead of you_"

"Who would have been better back there dealing with the general, Rossi or I?"

"_...Dave, but still_"

"I know we should have told you, but I'm staying clear and letting morgan hang back... as much as I hate doing that"

"_Alright, head on back here_"

"How did you know Hotch?"

"_This case is having more of an affect on Reid that anyone thought... How are you handling it?_"

"I want this to be over now"

"_I think all parent in this building are wishing this at the moment. Like I said, head back here and report_" he then hung up.

"What was that call about?"

"I found out a week ago that having my tube tied didn't make me barren after all"

"You mean... and you're out here!"

"Why do you think I left so quickly? As long as I stay clear and far from the point of origin and where the spores hit, I can stay in the field but the moment that it gets too dangerous I stay back at the bureau and Rossi takes my place"

"...Fine... But you still should have told the rest of us"

"It's not like I planned for this case to happen! We wanted to tell everyone once the first trimester was over"

"So you two weren't hiding?" he questioned her.

"No. Morgan my pregnancy is very high risk and if the baby makes it through the first trimester, then that's good and we tell everyone because the chances goes up and it calms me"

"I'll take that, but the next time-"

"Oh hell no! Six kids is enough!" this made Morgan laugh, as he revved up the engine of the black SUV.

Ten minutes later, both of them got orders to go to a closed book store that might have been a possible testing area for the UnSub and would meet a team there.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Prentiss" Emily answered in her professional voice.

"_Prentiss, It's Morgan. Reid found Nichols lab_" he told her, but his tone wasn't one of relief.

"That's good"

"_Emily... Reid contracted Anthrax_"

At that moment Emily's legs went weak, causing Rossi to catch her and soon asked her what the matter was as he took her phone.

"_Emily? Emily!"_

"Morgan it's Rossi"

"_Rossi, Reid contracted the new stream of Anthrax in Nichols's lab, which was in a room in his home. He locked himself in before I could enter. Nichols's dead_"

"Call Hotch and get the military and Kimura there ASAP" he told him before hanging up, "Emily?" he called out to her as she walked out of the lab and into the stairwell where the tears were pouring down her face.

"H-He can't... He can't die" she stuttered out, while leaning against the wall.

"We'll find out where the cure is before anything happens"

"Dave... what if he doesn't make it? I can't lose him... not now"

"I'm guessing that you two decided to keep the baby"

"We did... god, Dave... he's my best friend... my husband and I know he's my soulmate"

"Emily... He'll be fine. Go back to the bureau and stay off of your feet"

"I can't. We'er one agent down now"

"Then you better use your compartmentalizing skills now and get back in there with me" he told her and after a minute to pull herself together; both agent went back in and continued working the case.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

He heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Emily calling him, and knew the reason she was calling him wasn't about the case.

"Emily?"

"_Are you out of Nichols's home yet?"_

"Just about, I think we found the cure"

"_Great, so head on over to the hospital_"

"Not yet" he said, while fighting a coughing fit.

"_Spencer..._"

"I love you, Emily"

"_Don't. You. Dare, Spencer Reid!_"

"Three days from now it was going to be five years of marriage. Five years that we've been together"

"_It will be and you'll be fine"_

"I thank you everyday since you said yes, when I proposed to you_"_

"_Spencer..._"

_Flashback to Five years ago..._

_After Spencer had returned from a case, he decided to take his reports home instead of finishing them at work and went right to Emily's condo, knowing that she was visiting her mother to tell her about her pregnancy and being with Spencer. He got off fifteen block away to pick up some things for tonight._

_Emily on the other hand just stormed off pissed at the ultimatum her mother ordered her to choose. Either leave the man and move back home to raise the baby or she would turn her back on her and her future grandchild. Of course this upset Emily and choose to leave. After getting in her Lexus, she dialled Spencer's cell and waited for him to answer but it went straight to voicemail. After a fourth time, she gave up and decided to head on home._

_Meanwhile Spencer was finishing placing and planning everything perfectly for Emily. He saw the four missed calls he received from her, but knew that she would figure that something was up and would ruin the surprise._

_An hour went by, when he heard the key being inserted in the keyhole and went in the kitchen. Soon the door opened, but the entire place was pitch black and her steps were getting closer and closer until she opened the lights and shrieked. Swinging her purse, that smacked him right in the face._

"_**Oh my god, Spencer are you okay!**"_

"_**Ow... ow... ow**"_

"_**What the hell were you thinking!**" then her hormones kicked in and he was in for it._

"_**I wanted to plan something special for you tonight**"_

"_**I'm sorry I ruined it**" Then angry hormones turned into sad/crying hormones, which made him feel guilty and reassured her that nothing was and couldn't be ruined._

"_**Come on, I made dinner... and by made I mean went to a fancy restaurant and ordered the food to here**" this of course made her laugh, which caused him to smile softly at her._

_They ate quietly, which bothered him, because Emily only did this at dinner when she was bottling her emotions._

"_**Emily, what's bothering you?**" he gave her his puppy eyes, knowing that she couldn't tell him off._

"_**I told my mother about my being pregnant and told her about you... She leaves the room, doesn't say a word to me and comes back in several minutes later, holding a file on you and your mother. Telling me that you're not suited to be in the Prentiss family. SO she told me I either move in with her, leaving you or she denies me being her daughter, never talks or sees me or her grandchild for as long as she lives**"_

"_**I'm sorry for ruining things**"_

"_**What? No! Spencer, my mother and I were never close. Her job came first and her daughter was last on her list to be there and care for. It's her lost. I love you more than you know and you know a lot of things**" she smiled towards the end and kissed him softly and he deepened it before separating for oxygen._

"_O'Bryan" he said as he stood up._

"_**Huh?**"_

"_**Let's go for a walk through the park near the monument**"_

"_**Why?**"_

"_**Well, you'll find out when we get there**"_

"_**Tease**" she muttered before standing up and followed him out of the condo and made their way into the park._

_Minutes went by before they stopped not too far from the monument, but that wasn't what took Emily's breath away. It was the where they were at the moment. The view was breath taking and when she looked to Spencer, he was on one knee and pulled out a velvet box._

"_**I know, we've only been together for a short while, one month to be exact,**" he couldn't help to add, "**but I liked you from the first moment we started hanging out. I was sure that you only saw me as a friend because in my experience, no one wants to be with someone like me. You changed that and now we're having a baby together and that's a even bigger thrill... I know that I love you and would give my life for both you and our growing child. What I'm trying to say... well ask is... ah, I'm asking your hand in marriage Emily Prentiss. I love you. You're my best friend, my soul mate and hopefully soon to be husband. And believe me, I've never believe in that sort of thing until I met you. Emily... will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?**"_

"_**...**"_

"_**Emily?**" he was now concerned. Thinking he messed up, he stood up and was about to walk away, when she grabbed his hand, pulled him to her and kissed him hard._

"_**Yes!**"_

"_**W-what?**"_

"_**I'm saying yes. I, Emily Prentiss, say yes to becoming your wife**" as soon as she spoke those words, Spencer placed the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand and kissed her again._

_End Of Flashback..._

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, even through all those fights and temporary separations... I've never stopped loving yo-" he then started to cough violently again.

"_Spencer, Don't talk as if you're saying goodbye!_"

"I want to make sure that you know how much you mean to me. Like I told you that night... You're not just my best friend but my wife and my soul mate. I love all our children, especially the little one..." he coughed and his voice turned raspy and rough, "I love you and whether I make it or not, I'm telling you, just like I do everyday"

"_I love you too, now get out of there... and... fight it, Spencer"_

"You know I will... Mi alma gemela y el verdadero amor verdadero" (**My soulmate and real true love**)

"Usted gotero panty" (**You Panty Dropper**) she laughed through her tears, as they both hung up and Emily continued to sob.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as both Rossi and Emily entered the bullpen Garcia and JJ looked as if something bad had happened and immediately went over to them.

"What happened?" Rossi asked them.

"Hotch and Morgan went to Green line subway station, where Chad is going to strike next..." JJ explained, but tears dripped down her face.

"Something else's wrong" Rossi added.

"The hospital called... Reid's in distress" Garcia told both agent and like a flash of light, Emily was out of the bullpen.

"Emily, you can't go!"

"The hell I can't! My husband needs me!"

"And we need to be ready in case Hotch and Morgan don't arrive in time"

"...Dave, please let me be there for my husband"

"...Go, I'll back you up if Hotch as any issues with it" he told her.

"Thank you" she told him as she got into the elevator, got into the mini van and drove tot he hospital that Spencer was being treated in.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As he started to open his eyes, Spencer Reid felt and saw his wife fast asleep, cuddling into his side, in his hospital bed, that Dr. Kimura had approved. Admiring her sleeping form, he stroked her hair gently. Soon she started to stir and was slowly waking up, before opening her eyes and looking up right into his and smiled at him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he answered back with a raspy voice.

"Told you, you would make it through"

"Yes dear, you're always right" he said in sarcasm, but smiled at her in the loving way she always saw in his eyes and features.

"That's a good husband. Keep thinking that and you'll get lucky" she teased him.

"Tease" he told her.

"Panty dropper" she retorted, making him laugh at her choice of words.

"I'm sorry that I stressed you so much"

"I'm sorry at what you ahd to go through today, I don't care that I was giving Hotcha nd Rossi crap during the case"

"What else is new" she then pinched his side, "Ouch! Husband in healing here"

"Not gonna work guapo" (**Handsome**) she smiled before she place most of her weight on her elbow and leaned up to kiss him sweetly, "Why do you have to be such a trouble magnet?"

This made Spencer laugh out loud, but what they didn't know was that the team had stopped by to see how he was doing but decided to let them have some time together. After five minutes they all made their way back home.

"Where are the kids?"

"My mother is in town so she took them. I'll bring Cassie and Ale with me tomorrow, the triplets are too young and are going to be moody since apparently they refuse to sleep, unless they hear our voice"

"You should call then"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that you were awake when I did" she told him as she was dialling her mother's home phone.

"_Emily?_"

"Hello mother, are the kids still awake?"

"_Yes, they won't settle down_"

"Put me on speaker and get all of them in the same room alright"

"_Sure sweetheart_" the ambassador said as she put the phone on speaker mode and then gathered the children, mostly Cassie and Ale into the room that the triplet resided when they had to stay over at their grandmother's, "_Alright, they're all here_" both Emily and Spencer could hear their children whimpering and crying from exhaustion/tired.

"_**Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, Baby of mine"**_ Emily started to sing a song that she always sang to her children, "_**Little one when you play, pay no heed to what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear. Baby of mine. If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be... Baby of mine**_"

When she heard nothing, Emily asked if anyone was there in a whisper and her mother picked up the phone, told he that the children drifted off to sleep and that she would carefully place Alessandro and Cassandra in their bed. They talked for another minute or so before disconnecting the call. Emily looked to her husband but saw that he was once again fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Emily placed a kiss to his cheek, cuddle into him and drifted to sleep.

**_CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~_**

****One the day of their fifth marriage anniversary, Emily came home with the kids, only to bedragged away by JJ and Garcia, while Morgan, Will and Lynch watched the kids.

"What are you two doing!" Emily said out loud.

"Getting you ready! Put this on!" JJ said as she threw the white outfit on her brunette friend, "Then Pen and I are going to put your make up and style your hair"

"Why?"

"It's part of boy wonder's anniversary present!" Garcia as she and JJ left the room to give Emily privacy to change.

An hour later, all three women walked down the stairs and made their way to the yard where some chairs were placed and saw the entire team, William Reid, her mother and at the back of the yard was SPencer, who was wearing a white tux ensemble. Man did he look hot! Emily was about to ask, when Rossi came by her.

"The one thing any couple should have is a wedding with the people they love" he told her, "If you would like, I'm offering to walk you down the aisle.

"Even without you offering I still would have asked you. You are like a father to me and I would be honour if you would walk me down the aisle" she smiled softly at the older agent.

After the walk down the aisle, the ceremony was short but sweet and not came the time for the vows. Another thing that they hadn't done when they got married in Vegas.

"I remember smelling the scent of Vanilla on the subway one day, and as I turned I saw you staring at me... then you waved me out of my daydreama nd asked me to get out of your way" the family chuckled at this, "I had interest feelings for you, wanted to get to know you and I', glad I followed my instincts because I fell in love with you, Emily. You make sure that I can stand and fight my battles but you'll always be right around the corner; making sure that I'm okay. You put others before your needs and sometimes It drives me crazy, but it's what atracted me to you and I love this side of you. Our kids are lucky to have you as their mother, and I hope they realize this as they grow up, and I've enjoyed the five years that we 've aged together and can't wait to have many more of those, I love you"

Garcia was sniffing, as she wiped the tears that were collecting in her eyes. Even Morgan had tears but didn't shed any.

"I don't have anything written"

"Neither did I" Reid admitted, "I spoke from the five years experience we have"

"Alright..." she smiled at him, "Well when I first met you, I thought you were a little creepy. The first two times we met, you stared at me creepyli and then I see you checking my butt as I was looking for my gold bracelet", Morgan wolf whistled, earning two back head slap form JJ and Garcia, "But After talking with you, I knew I had to get ot know you and I'm glad I did because I've never happy and fufilled. Even thoguh you're still afraid of feeling the baby kick, you're still very caring and protective of the kids. They're lucky to have you as their father, and I feel lucky that you choose me as your wife. And if these five years went by this fast, then I can't wait when we reach the next years of our life together. And I love you more now than I did when I realized that I was falling for you hard doc" she smile softly at him.

After exchanging rings, and saying I do, Spencer kissed Emily and everyone applaud, before getting up and congratulating them. They partied for a while, but soon both Spencer and Emily wanted to have some alone time. Ht ekids spent the night at Grandma's, where William Reid also stayed at.

Hours later, both were enjoying and basking in the afterglow, in their bed. Emily was fast asleep; her head resting onto Spencer's shoulder as her hands rested on his peck that were developing very nively in the last few weeks. Spemcer on the other hand was wide awake, but watched hiswife sleep comfortably and thought back on the day he met her. He eventually feel asleep, and continued to hold his beautiful wife.


	45. To Hell

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Five (45): To Hell..._

The digital alarm that lay on the nightstand of Spencer Reid went off at exactly six thirty in the morning, which caused him to attempt at ignoring it until he received an elbow hit in the gut from his wife.

"Spencer turn it off" she muttered sleepily, her eyes still closed but still knew that her husband was up to.

"It'll shut off on its on eventually" he countered.

"Unless you want the triplets to join the blaring alarm, shut it off" she told him. As soon as she finished, both heard all three babies crying, making them sigh out heavily. She got up and out of bed, making her way to the triplets bedroom, while he sat up, turned off the alarm, grabbed the clothes that he had got out the night before and went to take a shower.

Emily walked inside and saw Aria stretching her little arms in the air, as she was attempting to reach for something. Matthew had stopped crying the moment she had entered the room, and William was crying along with his sister.

"Hey there, don't worry daddy was being a lazy bum earlier" she told in a soothing voice, while smiling at her daughter who stopped crying and soon laughed, which also made William stopped crying, "Attention hogs"

She changes all three babies and made three separate trips up and down the stairs, set them in the high chairs, when she heard two familiar steps coming down the stairs. Cassie And Ale walked into the dinning room, sat in their usual chairs, and were both rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning munchkins" Emily said, as she stroked their heads affectionately, "You guys want Rice Krispies?"

"Uh huh" Alessandro nodded his head, followed by Cassie who was nodding as well.

"Alright then" Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed the cereal box, two bowls and spoons, before returning to the dinning table, set the bowls, spoons and then poured the cereal in.

"Thank you mommy" Cassie and Alessandro said at the same time.

"You're welcome you little munchkins" she teased, as she kissed them both on the top of their heads, making them laugh, "Better go get the triplets food before the start chorus practice again" and disappeared into the kitchen and got the babies food.

Spencer came down the stairs fifteen minutes later, just as Emily stood up to take the now empty plates, that had cheerios and banana pieces cut up, into the kitchen and was now rinsing them. He carefully sneaked up to her, wrapped his long arms around his wife's waist and kept kissing her neck attentively.

"Morning" he muttered out between kisses.

"It'll be a better and fresher morning after I take my shower and you watch the kids" Emily told him as she snuck away from him, but not before kissing him on the lips and then going up the stairs.

Forty minutes later, after dropping the kids at the daycare, both Emily and Spencer had just gotten in the bullpen, when Rossi called out their names.

"Hotch wants us in the Conference room now"

"Is it about what we heard on the radio? The incident on the border of Canada?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, looks like he's confessing to more than a joy ride gone wrong" he told them as he entered the room.

"I'll call my mother afterward" Emily said out loud.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As both Emily and Morgan were driving to the same police station that Hightower had visited three times, but during most of the drive it was just dead silence until Morgan started up a conversation.

"So how's the little bun doin' in the oven?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Did you just refer my baby as a bun and my-" Derek cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't even finish that sentence mama" he replied, as he pulled his shades down his nose a little, so that he could look over his glasses to his friend before refocusing on the road.

"Fine" she chuckled out before continuing, "And to answer your question, the baby's doing fine. In month three as of yesterday"

"That's good to hear. How are the kids?"

"Cassie and Alessandro are doing fine, both are getting into the mine stage, but for a reason it only revolves at the daycare where they have to share and a little bit at home. The triplets are 11 months old now and are slowly training themselves to start walking"

"So keeping a closer eye on them" Morgan stated.

"Yeah, pretty much" then both had a short laugh before he pulled into the parking lot of the station and now both were back in agent mode as soon as they exited the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_~How are things doing in Detroit? Garcia helped us conclude that he's stealing medical supplies and not narcotics SR~_

_~Nothing yet. Do you guys know y he's stealing medical supplies? ER~_

_~He might be doing experiments on them SR~_

_~So we're pretty much looking for a medical student? ER~_

_~Yeah, oh and ur mother called to say that Cassie and Ale were fighting again SR~_

_~Oh great -_- ER~_

_~Listen Hotch needs me, right now. I'll c u soon :) love you SR~_

_~Love you 2 ;) ER~_

"Anything new?" Hightower asked her.

"The UnSub's stealing medical supplies" she answered him.

"What? Why medical supplies? You mean drugs?"

"Not drugs, but supplies that one would need for surgery... we think that he's doing experiments on them"

"So, my sister might be alive?"

Before Emily could answer him, her phone went off and she quickly answered it, "Prentiss"

"_It's Hotch, Garcia sent out an address to yours and Morgan's phone at where they get their welfare cashed out"_

"Alright, I see Morgan heading our way" Emily told her boss as she hung up.

"You found him?"

"No, but we found out where he finds and kidnaps them"

"Good enough" Hightower said as he walked onto the other side of the SUV and got in, just as Emily sat on the right backseat.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Reid"

"_It's me, listen Garcia sent out the address of a farm_" Emily told him.

"Does he fit our profile?" he asked her.

"_To a 'T' and his name is Mason Turner_"

"You sure you can handle what we're about to see over there?"

"_I'll be fine, Spencer. I know you worry but I told Hotch that I'll be around the farm or inside the house looking for Kelly and Turner_"

"Alright, and I worry because of you and the baby"

"_I know sweety but don't make the bad hormones come out_" she teased him, and she heard him chuckled on the other line.

"I'll meet you guys soon"

"_See you then_" then he disconnected the line as he got into the SUV. Neither them, the team or any law enforcement were ready to face the ugliness that they were about to face.


	46. And Back

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Six (46): ...And Back_

Emily walked away from the wooden bin filled with bloody shoes and went to the long grass area and emptied her stomach's content. While the rest of the team and police force were trying to figure out what was going on, Spencer went to check on his wife, while Morgan was asked to remained with Hotch.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her after he knew she was done vomiting.

"There was so much blood on the metal table... now maybe a hundred of people were killed in the barn and fed to pigs. That's worse than disgusting! So right now, I'm not okay"

"Do you think you can sit out?" after meeting the death glare that Emily was giving he continued, "I mean, you know a little break before the rest of the Canadian law enforcement arrives?"

"...Yeah I guess I can sit out until they rest of them arrive... And don't worry, I'll work in the outdoors and away from the barn... and the pigs" she answered him, "I better go let out Hightower"

"Alright and I'll go to Hotch and the rest of guys" they then went their different path for now.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

William Hightower was beyond furious at the moment and a little bit confused at the question Emily had asked him. What did shoes have to do with his sister?

"How bad are the bodies?" he asked her.

"There are no bodies, only shoes that we found in a wooden bin. There all from different size and types, indicating that indicate both genders"

"I don't understand, this still means that she could be alive"

"Dr. Reid informed us that pigs are Omnivores, and that they eat anything" she calmly told him.

"Where is he? Where's the son of a bitch that did this!" he shouted at her.

"He's being watched by one of our own and the entire Ontario police are heading here at this moment"

Spencer Reid looked to where Hightower was when he heard him shout to his wife and couldn't help but feel like he wanted to go and tell the Sergeant to back off of his wife. But focused on his current task by walking over to Rossi's past protege.

"Mason's entire connection to this is through his computer"

"I'll call the judge and get you started on the warrant" he told the young genius and was now dialling the number for a judge he had worked closely with.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Spencer?" Emily called out as she stood at the entrance of the barn. She knew that he was trying to create a profile on Mason's brother Lucas, but was having a hard time due tot he fact that no one knew where he slept.

"Over here... actually I'll come to you" he said out loud as he appeared from the other side of the metal table and walked up to his wife, "You okay?"

"No... but I'm helping out with the search party. We're leaving soon"

"Be careful alright" he told with sternness in his voice.

"Officers are going to be with me, so don't worry. But radio us as soon as you figure if we can talk Lucas down or not"

"You'll be the first" Spencer then stopped her from retorting something dirty, "Don't even go there" he chuckled out before kissing her, "Be careful"

"I will, love you"

"Love you too" he smiled softly as he watched her walking away.

As soon as she and some of the other Ontario police officers were looking at the map of the forest, Morgan approached her.

"Shouldn't you be helping out Hotch and the rest of the team?"

"He said it was fine, and I just need to get the hell away from this place"

"What happened?"

"We found William's dog tags... the one that his sister wore the night she was taken. Let's just focus on finding Kelly and Lucas"

"Alright... we think we should head on down here, because..." and soon after the plan was made, both she and Morgan started the search with the dogs.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the search party exited the woods, Spencer waited for Emily and the rest of his team to come out. Hotch walked out with Kelly and were heading towards the medics, that were waiting for them. Then Morgan walked out looking really down and depressed and but didn't step anywhere near the farm; he went right to the SUV and sat in the vehicle. Finally he saw Emily walking out looking just like Morgan did, but when she saw him, the brunette walked towards him instead of heading to the same SUV that Morgan was sitting in at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"They just shot him... no warning to tell him to remain calm... they just shot him..." she held tears in her eyes and the only thing that came into her husband's mind was to hold her tightly against him and try to reassure her.

"I'm sorry..." he told her while holding her like this for a little while. When Emily looked to the farm again, she saw Garcia in full tears and JJ looking shocked.

"What happened?"

"Hightower killed Mason, in front of JJ and Garcia"

"...Was Mason going to be let off with a slap on the wrist?" she asked him.

"Yeah he was"

"That explains why he did it then... that son of a bitch deserved it"

"Emily-"

"Don't..." she cut him off, "He manipulated his own brother, who literally didn't know what he was doing was wrong, into killing, decapitating and feeding the parts to pigs. And he was going to walk because of the fact that he can't move from the neck down. Hell, he even manipulated the Ontario police to just shoot his brother on site! I'm going to the SUV... I need to get away from this place" she walked off, and he followed her knowing that she was right about getting away from the farm.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Daddy?" Cassie said after being tucked into bed.

"Yes"

"You okay?"

"Mommy and Daddy had a hard case, that's all" he told her softly.

"Oh... Why?"

"What is this Jeopardy?" he teased while tickling her and got her squealing in laughter, "You rest up okay?" he then placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have Teddy please?"

"Sure thing Cassie" he smiled at his daughter before handing her, her plush Teddy bear wearing the Redskins Jersey.

"Night Cassandra"

"Night daddy"

Spencer turned on her night light and then left her room, before checking on Alessandro who was fast asleep. The young agent then went into the triplets room and saw Emily watching them sleeping. After entering the room, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"How long have you been watching them?" he asked his wife.

"A little while"

"Come to bed and get some rest" he told her while lightly pulling on her hand, guiding her out of the triplets room and into their room, where they made love and then fell asleep.


	47. Nameless Faceless

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Seven (47): Nameless Faceless_

**Hey Everyone, here's the next chapter of this story. I won't be updating as fast as I can, because tomorrow is y first day in college. Anyways, the chapter that I am currently working on is 1/3 done but it will be posted within a 6 day frame. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to press the magical button aka "review" button lol  
><strong>

**PC100**

Everything was dead silent in the Reid household... well it was until the phone rang. Emily was fast asleep, and Spencer was of course woken up by the ringing and answered the phone.

"Wrong number"

"_Spence it's JJ_"

"...Wrong number" he repeated.

"_Ha ha Spence_" she told him sarcastically before continuing, "_The team's needed. Garcia sent the address to your phones_"

"JJ we're not in rotation, we have the day off"

"_Well the chief told me that it's a really important case, so get up and get down here ASAP_" then the line was disconnected.

Spencer then dialled the ambassador's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Elizabeth it's Spencer"

"_Oh hello Spencer. You've returned from the case?_"

"Yes and no... we've just been called to another but the kids are fast asleep and will be grumpy if we wake them... so I was wondering If it was okay if you could come over"

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes_" then the line was disconnected and put the phone back in the receiver.

"Emily" he called out her name, before lightly shaking her, "Emily wake up, we have to get up"

"It's our day off, honey" she told him sleepily.

"Not anymore. JJ called and said that the chief told her that it was an important case. You're mother said that she'll watch the kids here so we just have to get ready and be out the door in fifteen minutes"

"...Fine" she sighed out in defeat and soon got out of bed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily closed the door of the Trauma surgeon's home, she started to guide him where her husband was.

"Is this your first?" he asked her.

"Case?"

"Baby" he told her.

"Fourth Pregnancy, sixth child"

"...um, wow"

"Yeah... Listen I know and understand that you're first instinct is to protect your child over your own life. But right now to catch this guy even before he has the chance, is to look through your past cases"

"Alright" he answered and both continued to make their way to the room where Spencer was in, and was currently speaking to Garcia. After he explained everything and got the print out files they started reading through and removing the files that didn't match.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Penelope Listen to me, I need you to listen carefully. Something's happened to Hotch" Emily said calmly into the phone.

"_What do you mean something?_"

"I don't know. I'm in his place, he's not here but there's blood"

"_Oh my god"_

"I need you to send police and FBI techs here right away. Everyone available"

"_Uh, I... Do we need an APB?_"

"Only on Hotch. I checked and his car is still here"

"_Someone took him?_"

"I don't know. There blood but I can't be sure whose it is. Just get people here"

"_Um, okay I'm sending an army_"

"Garcia. I'm going to have to tell Spencer, because he's expecting me back with him, but you cannot tell the others. They can't be distracted"

"_Okay...okay_" Garcia then disconnected the call. Emily took another quick look around, in case she had missed anything.

Minutes before the police and FBI techs arrived, Emily called Spencer's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey_"

"Spencer something's happened to Hotch"

"_What?_"

"His things and car is here. There's a lot of blood on the carpet and no sign of Hotch anywhere"

"_Wh-wha-what are you talking about?_"

"Whoever attacked Hotch took him with him"

"_Alright continue_"

"There's a huge hole in the wall. Probably a .44, but there's no blood or tissue spray around it"

"_Any idea how he got out?"_

"If he was shot there, there are no drag marks, but a body could have been wrapped in something"

"_Bureau techs are on the way_"

"Any second"

"_Alright, um, right down everything you see and we'll profile from here now until you get back_"

"How's doctor Barton?" she asked.

"_It's a huge list of cases to go through"_

"Okay, don't worry about here, I got this just stay focus and not just because of what happened to Hotch"

"_I know... It's hard not to think about the list of UnSubs that we put away and want to have revenge on us_"

"I know honey"

"_Listen be careful alright_"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"_I'm just reading files_"

"Yeah well you are the trouble magnet" she teased him.

"_oh ha ha"_ he said sarcastically.

"See you soon"

"_See you soon_" then the line was disconnected.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"_Yeah_"

"L.C. On the note stands for living children"

"_Are you sure?"_

"It's administrative for when they think a patient is going on life support and they don't have a DNR order... Spencer?"

"_What if the UnSub was trying to tell Dr. Barton that HE was the potential target and that he was going to leave his son without a father?"_

Emily waited patiently for him to return on the line. The next thing Emily heard was a gun shot and a grunt heard, "Spencer? Answer me! Spencer! Spencer!" Emily hung up and dialled 911, "This SSA Emily Prentiss-Reid from the FBI I need police and ambulance to 120 Kensiton road, McClain, Virginia. Shots fired, federal agent possibly do-" as Emily started to look backward everything went black.

"Agent Prentiss?" a nurse rushed and kneeled by the side of the unconscious agent, "Someone get a gurney!"

ten minutes later, Emily opened her eyes she saw a nurse that was testing her cornea by flashing a bright light in her eyes.

"Shut that damn light off!" she snapped as she sat up. That's when she saw that had been put on a gurney, "I'm getting off here"

"Agent, you need to remain calm, your blood pressure is a little high"

"I might have heard my husband getting shot over the phone" she told the nurse, "I know my team will come here and as soon as they are I'm going to need to know where SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is"

"...You're going to sit and remain in the chair in Aaron Hotchner's room?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, let's go" the nurse helped her and once she was seated, she left the pregnant brunette in the room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Spencer opened his eyes, he saw Emily sitting in the chair that was closest to him and look deep in thought.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Hey trouble magnet" she giggled out, with tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me that you're not going to call me that until the brace comes off" he begged her.

"No I won't. But your doctor said you can't do any strenuous activities for the next little while"

"What are you trying to say... that it includes..."

"Yeah. No sex"

"I save a man's life, get shot for it and now I can't any physical intimacy with my wife until this comes off... this sucks!"

"Believe me, you're not alone and it'll go a little loger because after this baby comes out... well you know the drill"

"You're joking right? Please tell me that you're joking"

"I'm not, baby. Sorry" she tried her best not to laugh at his facial expression. He looked so down because of what the doctor had told her earlier that it was a little funny.

"Did you find Hotch?" he asked.

"Yeah... Foyet was the attacker and he brought him to this hospital and left Morgan's credentials to let us know that it was him"

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Hailey and Jack had to leave for the Witness Protection Program and have their own Marshall"

"Why?"

"Foyet has their current address and he wants to see Hotch fall like he did in Boston ten years ago"

"How's Hotch?"

"He's not talking to anyone about it"

"Typical alpha male, Hotch"

"Everyone gets like that, you know"

"I know" he sighed out, "... when can I get out of here?"

"I'll go check with your doctor"

Everything was changing now. Foyet was targeting their team leader and that's just what Strauss needed to demote Hotch. Things were just going to go downhill from here and everyone knew it.


	48. Hopeless

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Eight (48): Hopeless_

A small noise is what woke Spencer Reid from his sleep. He looked around the room, before hearing the same sound again. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Not wanting to wake Emily up, who had now reach month eight and a half of her pregnancy, or the kids, so he carefully got his revolver and holster from the gun safe and slowly made his way downstairs, with his crutches.

The same sound was heard, and it was coming from the kitchen so he decided to investigate. With his arms stretched out and gun pointing right in front of him, Spencer turned on the lights and quickly came in the kitchen; only to scare of Sergio, who had gotten in the bottom pantry door and kept playing with the door by opening and closing it.

"Stupid cat..." he muttered to himself, after lowering his firearm.

"Spencer?" he heard Emily's voice.

"Down here" he called out as he slowly made his way back up the stairs. Sergio ran up and into their bedroom, where he jumped onto the bed and cuddled into Emily, who was scratching his head.

"What were you doing downstairs... with your gun?" she asked him, when she saw him entering their room and putting his gun back in its spot in the gun safe.

"Sergio decided to play the the bottom pantry door. Made it sound like someone had broken into our home" he told her as he got back under the covers of the bed.

"You okay?"

"You think we should get an alarm system installed?" he finally asked, after sitting up.

"Yes. Not just because of what happened to Hotch, but also because sometimes when Garcia or even my mother stay overnight here, someone could just as easily get in. and they don't believe in guns"

"Then why do we keep putting it off?"

"I know some wives love the feeling of omnipotent and to feel like they know the answer to everything, but why are you asking me all these questions for?" she softly smiled at her husband, while still petting a loud purring Sergio.

"I don't know... I guess reading/hearing all those break-ins and vandalism is getting me all worked up"

"I don't blame you"

"Yeah but you're able to sleep"

"Honey, I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I'm going to pass out as soon as we go to bed. Heck I get sleepy just writing reports at work" she told him, while stroking his back; making Sergio whine, due to the fact that Emily had stopped petting him, "Oh please don't whine like we don't treat you right. We treat you like royalty. Heck the Queen of England would feel left out"

Spencer started laughing, which made Emily smile. He kissed her sweetly before falling back asleep by Emily's side.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily smiled when she felt her husband's lips on the back of her neck. It was a better way to wake up like this than to a very loud and annoying alarm clock. As she slowly turned to lie on her back, she saw him turning away form her to turn off the blaring alarm and then cuddled back with her.

"Can we just stay at home today?" he whined, while nuzzling in her shoulder.

"Unless you want JJ to kick her way in and go all mad woman on a mission on your ass, then go right ahead" she told him, with a smile, "But I have to work another week and then I'm off on maternity leave and taken care of all children until i'm forced back to my desk" the last part of her sentence made Spencer laugh out loud. Emily then got up and put her robe on as she waddled in the washroom, only to open the door seconds later to let out Sergio. The black feline then started scratching the door to be let out and be fed.

"Fine... I'm up!" Spencer groaned in annoyance, before getting out of bed and putting his Caltech T-shirt with long PJ bottoms.

Spencer then went to check on the triplets who were 17 months old now, "Any of you awake?"

"DADA!" all three called out happily.

"I'll take that as a yes" he told himself as he made his way to the nearest bed with bars so that none of the triplets could sneak out of their room, "And how's little Matty?" he asked his son as he picked him up and knew that he was due for a diaper change, which also meant that it was the same with Aria and William. Luckily both Alessandro and Cassandra were wide awake, so they were able to help their still learning to walk siblings down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily waddled out of her room, fully dressed for work, and was making a bee line towards the staircase and then go to the dinning room area to watch the kids and eat, while Spencer slowly went up and took his shower.

"Morning Em" he said, as he waled pass her, but not before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'll be down in twenty"

"Alright" she answered back, as she grabbed a bowl of Honey Nuts Cheerios and ate with her kids.

As Spencer made his way down the staircase, he saw that all five were set and ready to head for daycare... if they hadn't fallen back to sleep.

"I'll take Ale and Cassie first" she whispered to him, before carrying Cassandra in her arms and walked out the door. Spencer didn't like the fact that Emily had to carry each of their kids and make five journeys from the house to the mini van, while he was in the front passenger seat. Minutes later, the doors were locked, the engine was revved up and the Reids were now on their way to the bureau.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So no race preferences" Emily concluded, after hearing about the two couples that were murdered during a home invasion.

"Yeah but four bodies is one hell of an escalation" Morgan said out loud.

"Meaning that there's the potential of a larger body count" Emily said as she turn a look to her supervisor.

"That's what I'm afraid of" he told his subordinates, "Alright let's head on over, except for Prentiss. You understand, right?"

"I'll be with Garcia and working on the case here"

"Alright. Let's go" he ordered.

Reid was on his crutches and making his way out of the bullpen along with the rest of the team, but not before whispering to Emily, "Love you"

"Love you too" she answered back, as she watched him limp on his crutches out of the bullpen, before making her way to Garcia's bat cave.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was deep in her work when she saw from the corner of her eye, her teammates walking into the bullpen; all looking distraught. Especially Morgan and Rossi, who had seen the bodies.

"We'll bring you up to date with what we got from the crime scene but first we need to look back at all of the past vandalism that JJ recorded" Hotch said to her before going up the stairs and into the briefing room, where she and the rest of the team followed in.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the long and gruelling first day came to an end, Hotch decided to send the team home to rest up and hit the ground running the next morning. It was around eleven when both husband and wife were in bed re-reading the case files.

"What are you thinking about over there in that complex mind of yours doc?" Emily asked her husband, who looked deep in thought.

"...What company as the best customer rating for alarm systems" he admit, while rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes, "I can't focus on this, without thinking about the kids and here... does that make me a bad agent?"

"Well we're really suppose to be resting instead of pulling an all nighter, sweetie. But even if we were suppose to work throughout the night, it doesn't make you a bad agent" she reassured him, and also squeezed his right forearm, "Let's get some rest okay?"

Spencer was about to argue, when Sergio jumped on his side of the bed and started to swat at the case file he was holding, "See," Emily pointed out, "Even his majesty is ordering you to put it away"

"Yeah, because he wants attention" he countered as he put the file on his stand and started to pet the black feline. Both turned out the lamp on their side and slowly went to sleep, cuddling into one another for comfort and one black cat who was fast asleep at the foot of the bed purring loudly.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"How bad was it?" Emily asked when she saw her husband slowly coming to her.

"Bad... they had to ID them through their driver's license. But we have our profile that we're going to tell to the precinct soon"

"That's good... not about the victims but good about the profile" Emily told him softly, before eyeing the woman that was currently speaking to Morgan, "Who's that?"

"Who?" he asked as he turned to look where she was looking, "Oh, that's one of the first victim's sibling's...her name's Tamara Barns"

"What is she doing here?"

"Probably wants to know about this morning's victims. To find out if it's related to her brother's murder"

"...Anything new at the scene?" Emily refocused on the current task at hand.

"Yes, they're not hitting homes' anymore. The two victims were probably in their late teens, and were ambushed in the back of a restaurant/diner"

"That changes things"

"Yeah. They're killing for the sake of killing. Pure rage" he said before sitting at his desk and both started working.

It was around the time that both Reids were starting to head out, when Rossi caught up to them.

"Hold up you two" Rossi said.

"What is it? Have they struck again?" the brunette asked Rossi.

"No, but Garcia got a copy of a text message that was sent all over to create a riot tonight at nine"

"That doesn't fit with the profile though" Reid said.

"But it could stir the UnSubs" Emily countered, "Especially if they see the rio is the front page instead of their killings mentioned. They might go on a rampage and strike more than once tomorrow"

"...She's right" Rossi said after thinking about it, "I'll tell Hotch what you just said, but you're going to have to remain here for the night. After the riot is pulled apart, Emily go down to the station and you stay here Reid" the older agent said as he left them.

"I'll call my mother" Emily said.

"No. I'll call her you go rest while you can alright. Go to JJ's office, she went home for the night"

"Okay" she answered back before kissing him and then heading towards the media's office; where a couch was calling her name.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

half an hour after the team had return from the police station, Reid was about to ask Garcia if she had sen Emily, when his phone vibrated indicating that he had received a text message.

_~Hey it's me, I'm in the bullpen now, and my water broke 5 mins ago ER~_

At this Spencer crutched his way out of the briefing room and stared at Emily, who just winced.

"Hotch!" Reid called out.

"Reid what is it?"

"Emily's water broke and I can't drive"

"I'll get JJ to drive you two"

"Hotch what about the case?"

"Reid, Emily's going to need you and Rossi, Morgan and I can handle the rest. They're going to go on a rampage, just like the profile says. Don't worry we just have to catch them. We'll contact JJ if we really need her"

"Alright then" he said as he made his way down the small steps, and both he and Emily made their way to JJ's office and didn't bother to knock when Spencer swung the door opened.

"Spence you ok- oh god you're in labour!" JJ declared as she saw the look in Emily's eyes.

"And I can't drive, so Hotch told me to tell you that we three are off the case unless he's going to need you later on"

"Alright let's go!" the liaison said as she grabbed her things and all three made their way to the elevator.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was nightfall when Morgan finally made it to the hospital. After getting the room number and floor from JJ, it didn't take long for him to find his friend's room and gently tapped at the door.

"Morgan?" Reid asked when he carefully opened the door and left the room, "What are you doing here this late?"

"I wanted to check up on you, Emily, and the new baby"

"Where were you?"

"I needed to go tell Tamara Barns about the pack" he told him.

"And..."

"And what. That's all that happened kid"

"Just asking. We were wondering why you didn't show up"

"How's Emily?"

"Exhausted and fast asleep"

"And... boy or girl?" he asked.

"Archer Flynn Reid"

"Congrats man!"

"Thanks Morgan. Hotch wanted me to let you know that we have the next two days off"

"That's good to hear because I need to catch up on some well needed sleep" Morgan said, while letting his head drop, to show how exhausted he was at the moment, "but hey listen. You need anything you let me know okay" he told the man that he considered his younger brother.

"I will" Reid said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, listen I gotta go. But I'll drop by tomorrow early afternoon"

"Alright I'll let Emily know that. See you tomorrow Morgan"

"See you kid and again congrats and tell your girl know that okay"

"I will" Spencer said before heading back in the room and settling in the not comfortable chair.

"Just get in here would you" Emily told him, as she moved off to the side to make room for her husband.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was until I heard Morgan's booming voice" she said with a soft smile on her face, "Come on honey"

"Alright, alright" he pretended to pout, which only made her laugh as he got in the bed and held her close to him, "So I talked to the doctor"

"Yes"

"And my surgery is settled for two days from now" he said while stroking her hair.

"Just say it Spencer. It's called a vasectomy"

"Ouch my manhood" he feign hurt, only to receive a small playful slap on the chest as he laughed it out, "I love you, you know that" he told her.

"I hope so, you panty dropper" she answered back, making him chuckled, "... I love you too" Emily then cuddle into her husband and both went back to sleep.


	49. The Eyes Have It

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Forty Nine (49): The Eyes Have It_

"So today's first day and case that Morgan's in charge of?" Emily asked Spencer.

"Yeah, he, JJ and Strauss are going over a case" he answered as he read the case file at the table. Emily then grabbed the file he was reading and closed it, "Hey I was reading that"

"Spencer, you read twenty thousand words per minute, you were done reading this over five minutes ago" she pointed out to him, before returning to what she wanted to know, "So we're just suppose to move on as if nothing happened?"

"I think after Foyet, we should be prepared for anything" he told her as he got up and helped her clear the table, "I know it's not what anyone wants to hear, but until Foyet is caught, I think it's a good idea that Hotch steps down"

"Why?"

"Because he can stay more alert, instead of being cooped out in his office all night and re-reading the Foyet case file over and over. If he's more alert then maybe he can sense and maybe even spot Foyet; if he's watching Hotch that is"

"...okay true..." Emily admitted, before looking at the clock, "As much as I want you here, you guys have a case to go to. So vamoose!" she told him before pulling her husband down to her and kissed him.

"I'll text and call you when I can okay"

"I know and remember-"

"If I'm having trouble text you right away or even call you if I can. I know _dear_" Emily then lightly smack his bum with the dry dish towel, "Ow! Abuse" he feigned hurt.

"Oh please you love it" she rolled her eyes at him, before turning to the dirty pile of dishes. The brunette soon felt her husband's arms wrapping around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I'm sure I can get some vacation days and stay here"

"No, and my mother is staying until you get back. She's going to help out while I take care of the kids... or was it the other way around?"

"Mama brain" he teased, earning a small elbow hit to his ribcage, "Alright then... I'll go, just in case Garcia is already in the driveway"

"Try not to get in trouble" she told him before kissing him again.

"I'm pretty sure Morgan's going to make me stay at the station"

"Good then"

"Hey! I thought you'd be on my side here?"

"Not when it comes to your safety honey" she countered, "Now go, I can hear Esther's engine roaring and the kids are still fast asleep, except for Archer, but he's in his bouncy chair"

"Alright" he kissed her again and slowly made his way out of the house and into the front seat of Esther.

"Good morning daddy" Garcia said in her usual chirpy tone.

"Morning"

"Got kicked out did ya?" she said while laughing.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry my prince, by the time we get to work, you'll be focused on this case so much that before you know it your back home with the very full house"

"I actually hope it's like that"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_~Hey you busy? SR~_

_~No, the kids are down for a nap and my mother is fast asleep on the couch. It's actually pretty funny to see lol ER~_

_~This case is pretty bad SR~_

_~What's bothering u about it? ER~_

_~The UnSub is taking the eyes SR~_

_~That's pretty bad ER~_

_~Yeah and now he's attacking less than 48 hours. 3 in under 48 hours SR~_

_~What is he doing with them? Eating them? ER~_

_~I don't think so SR~_

_~What makes u say that? ER~_

_~Technically i'm texting it SR~_

_~Whatever lol ER~_

_~But 2 answer ur question; It's how he's taking the eyes out SR~_

_~Okay. How is he taking them out? ER~_

_~Surgically and very carefully. At least that's what he did with his two latest victims SR~_

_~So he's learning faster and killing faster as well? ER~_

_~Exactly SR~_

_~Did u tell Morgan this? ER~_

_~I sent him a text before texting u, Hotch is driving us back to the station now SR~_

_~Alright, listen; Stick with what you know so far and call me when ur at ur hotel room kk? ER~_

_~I will. Love u :) SR~_

_~Love u 2 ;) ER~_

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as Reid got in his hotel room, he dialled is home phone and pressed the speaker button and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, it's me"

"_Hey me!_"

"No me, as in... you're teasing me aren't you" he stated.

"_Of course sweetie_" Emily replied, "_Why do you sound far?_"

"I put you on speaker, while I change"

"_Don't tease, because I might decide to disobey the doctor's order when u get home_" she flirted.

"Emily, your not helping me at the moment" he half whine and moan.

"_Technically you started it_" she countered.

"You have no idea how much I just want to be back home right now" he rubbed his face, before stripping to his boxers.

"_Tell me what to say to help_"

"The UnSub's latest victim..."

"_Yeah?_"

"They were young... both in the mid-teens"

"_I'm sorry Spencer_"

"It kind of made me glad that you weren't here... I actually thought that I would be sick at the morgue, but after texting you... it actually help me through the rest of the day. I just wish I could figure out what he's doing with the eyes.

"_You'll figure it out honey_"

"How many more victims though? How many more before we find him and figure it out?"

_Don't think like that, or else that's all you'll be thinking about and it'll cloud your judgement. Rest up tonight, don't re-read the case file and I'll know if you did_"

"Sometimes your psychic abilities scare me sometimes"

"_It's not psychic. I know you, oh husband of mine. Now get some rest and text me if you need to talk or call even if you really need to talk_"

"You know I will. I love you Emily"

"_I love you too Spencer. Now get some sleep or else I'll tell Morgan on you_"

"Traitor" he teased her, "Night honey"

"_Night_"

"Kiss the kids for me"

"_Hey, what about me?" _she feign hurt.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back" he flirted.

"_What did I tell you about teasing me_"

"Yeah, I wasn't listening" he chuckled out before they both disconnected the call and Reid went to sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Reid, you got anything new to add to the profile?" Morgan asked the young genius.

"So far no. I still can't place what he's doing with the eyes"

"Let's just focus on finding this guy. Once we get him, we'll find out what he's been doing with them and the why" he told the resident genius as he was starting to walk out of the room.

"Morgan" Reid called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying Unit chief for good?"

"Just until Foyet is apprehended. Hotch's the one who came to me about the whole him stepping down for now. Just to get Strauss off our backs. Don't worry. I know we should have told you guys, but things happened faster than we thought. Kid, don't worry alright"

"Alright"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"We should be home in the next couple of hours alright"

"_Alright I'll wait up_" Emily replied, "_So did you guys found out what he's been doing with the eyes?"_

"We did and let's just say that none of us is ever going to look at another stuff animal the same way again"

"_please tell me that he didn't..._"

"He did" Spencer replied, while helping JJ put everything in the case file box. Just then Morgan made John sit on a chair not too far from where JJ and Reid were working. The media liaison gave the young man a glare.

"You know you've got... real pretty eyes" he said while staring at her.

"Um, Emily can you hold on for a sec?"

"_Sure_"

"Morgan get him out of here"

"Sure thing. You heard him, get him out of here! Now!" he ordered before turning to JJ and apologizing.

"Emily?" Reid asked into his phone.

"_Yeah? Everything okay?_"

"Yeah don't worry about it. Listen we're leaving in about an hour so expect me home late tonight or very early okay?"

"_Alright. See you soon Spencer. Love you_"

"Love you too" he said as he hung up and sealed the last of the boxes.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After he closed the door and locked it again, Spencer took off his coat, hung it up in the closet near the entrance, before putting his messenger bag in there as well and then slowly made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom, where he saw a fast asleep Emily. He slowly changed into his sleeping night wear, meaning in his boxers only, and pulled the sheets over him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" she smiled, as she stroke his arms.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was until I heard you coming in, and then I enjoyed the little striptease of yours" she giggled out, before turning on her other side and was now facing him.

"You did huh?" he smirked at her before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Oh yeah" her smile grew wider, before kissing him again. Right then the baby monitor went off, and the cries of Archer was heard.

"I'll get it" he said, but was pushed back onto the mattress.

"Honey you lack the equipment for what he wants. Food" she told him, "I'll be back. Just get some rest"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she told him as she exited their room and went into the last spare room they had on the second floor.

Spencer laid back and before he knew it, he was out like a light.


	50. The Performer

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty (50): The Performer_

**Wow! Finally reached Chapter fifty! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**PC100**

Over a month had now passed since Morgan had taken over the Unit and things were doing well at the bureau.

Emily was fast asleep, when Spencer's alarm went off. It had surprised him that she hadn't woken up as well, but understood as to why she hadn't been awaken by the annoying alarm clock. Elizabeth had been sent on an ambassadorial mission to France for the next little while, leaving Emily to take care of all six children alone all day. He felt guilty for leaving her alone, but no matter how much they argued about it, she would not let him take any of his vacation days to stay home with her.

"...You should start to get ready, Spencer" she muttered, with her eyes still shut.

"Why can't I stay home with you and the kids again? Even if it's for today?"

"You would chase the kids around the house, while your still on your crutches?" he knew then that she had a good point but that still didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"That still doesn't take away the guilt though" he argued.

"You can make it up to me once you're walking without both crutch... and get your mind out of the guttered" she added, after turning on her other side to kiss him good morning.

"When's your doctor's appointment again?" he asked, while puling her close to him.

"Why doctor Reid, I do believe that you're trying to seduce me into disobeying my doctor's order"

"Definitely" he whispered huskily before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They made out for a little while, until the baby monitor in Archer's room echoed his cries.

"As much as I don't like the interruption but you need to get ready for work"

"Emily come on, your killing me here" he whined.

"Imagine when you're out of your brace and I have the doctor's approval" she flirted with him as she left the room, leaving him alone in a very awkward and not comfortable situation.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Morgan alerted the rest of the team that the Jet would be leaving in an hour, which gave Spencer time to call at home and tell Emily that he was leaving for an out of town case. After speed dialling home he patiently waited for her to answer.

"_Hello_"

"We pay for caller ID honey, you should know that it's me right?" he teased her.

"_I miss your sense of humour... do you miss it as well?_" she teased back while laughing.

"I guess you already know why I'm calling you right?"

"_The wicked witch got on her broom stick and flew away with her pack of flying monkeys?"_ she asked bluntly, andhe knew that she was referring to Strauss.

"...Umm, no although that would be definitely interesting to see" he chuckled.

"_You and the team are about to leave for an out of town case right?_"

"Yeah and you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you. The latest victim had less than a pint of blood, but all three had fangs mark on their neck"

"_...Seriously? I know this is going to sound morbid, but I wish I could be part of that case"_

"You're right that is morbid" he softly smiled, "But it's understandable because of the rarity of something like this happening"

"_Where is it?_"

"L.A." he answered, "Detective Kim requested our presence there"

"_You know him?_"

"Yeah, we worked together a couple of years back on the stalker case with Lila Archer" before he could stop himself, he had said that as if it was nothing.

"_Oh..._"

"I'll be in the station ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent is going to be in my hotel room with Morgan"

"_Um, why are you telling me this? Spencer I know you don't love the blonde volleyball TV star"_ she desperately did everything to not say her name.

"I know"

"_Then go get ready for the Jet and call or text me when you have the chance okay_"

"Alright, love you"

"_I love you too_" then the line went dead.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You guys remember Detective Owen Kim?" JJ asked out loud.

"Yes, from the stalker case" Hotch answered.

"You remember that case right Spence?" JJ asked teasingly.

"...I do actually" he answered but really didn't want to press anything more about that case.

"You ever talk to... Lila anymore?"

"Actually can we focus on this case?" he ignored her question and kept his gaze on the case file. And luckily Morgan understood the awkwardness that the resident genius felt and distracted everyone from Lila Archer. Which not long after Garcia kicked in and explained about the sub-culture of the red drinking kind.

"Garcia, are you telling me that these people actually drink blood?"

"_Aux contraire, they mostly just dress up like they did when Emily did in high school and play make belief. It's all kind of delicious_" this comment earned Spencer's attention, while everyone else on the Jet smirked.

"I think we should refer our UnSUb as a Vampyris instead of a Vampire, mostly due to the fact that he's probably attracted to the sub-culture for the mere worship of blood"

"_Okay, well I'll continue to look for various blogging on the line site and see if anything jumps up and bites me_" Garcia said over the webcam, as she took a sip of her V8.

"Thank you bab-" Morgan caught himself before saying, "Thanks Penelope. Stay close"

"_Yes sir, Garcia out_" she said as she pressed the end button, and the web convo was now over.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team got off the Jet, JJ and Reid got into one SUV, while Morgan, Rossi and Hotch got into the other one and were now driving to the precinct to meet up with Owen Kim.

"Spence are you okay? You know that I was teasing earlier right?"

"I know it's just... a touchy subject, not because of what happened, but the fact that it was after the case that I met up with Emily and... well you know..."

"Oh... OH! You mean that the same night you left to meet up with her was the same night you two slept together for the first time?"

"Yes..."

"I thought you two slept together like days later"

"No... So when I told her that we were heading here... working with the same det-"

"Spence... you didn't? Oh god, now she's going to be thinking thoughts"

"We always think thoughts JJ" he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Say you had to stay back in Quantico and while we went on a case Em, bumped into an old flame. What would go through your mind?"

"...I don't know"

"Spence!"

"Are you saying that Emily's doubting my loyalty right now?"

"If the whole Lila thing wouldn't have happened. Would you have drank that munch that night?"

"...No" he answered honestly.

"So you and Em probably wouldn't have gotten together, and no offence but in the five-six years you've been together, she's popped out six kids. That plus you add you had the fact at what happened the last time you were over here equals..."

"I'm not following this math problem"

"She's not doubting you, you baboon she's doubting herself! Ugh! MEN!"

"I knew I should have sat in the backseat"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After working a long day, Morgan told everyone to get some rest while they could. Spencer reached his shared room with Morgan or so he thought, until JJ informed that the rooms were well priced that everyone could get their own room. So after getting settled, Spencer dialled home and put his phone on speaker as he changed into his boxers.

"_Hey Spencer_"

"Hey... can I ask you a question?"

"_Um, sure_" Emily was confused now.

"You know that I have no feelings towards Lila, whatsoever right? That you're all I need and you're the only one that really understands me"

"_Well I married you and still live with you. So I'm certain that you don't have any feelings for her_"

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about anything, because you're as beautiful as the first time I met you"

"_Did JJ yell at you or something?_"

"...Yeah, but she doesn't know that I'm talking to you right now"

"_Well she's sort of right, but I trust you; it's her I don't trust_"

"JJ?"

"_No! That actress! I think you without sex is making you lose some IQ's"_ she giggled.

"So we're okay?"

"_There was never anything wrong. But like I said, it's her I have an issue with, not you because I know you and you're not like other men. Hence why I married you_"

"I thought it was because I got you pregnant?"

"_...I could have said no you know_"

"Oh... right"

"_Cocky aren't you doc. Not thinking of no as an answer when you popped the question huh?_" she teased him, which made him laugh.

"How are you and the kids doing?"

"_So far so good. Cassie's been playing more and more with Aria, while Ale's been driving Sergio up the wall with trapping a piece of a plastic bag on his tail and watching him run all over the place. It made Will and Matty laugh like crazy. And Archer's been testing out how fast mommy's going to come to him, whenever he cries_"

"How do you know that?"

"_Cause whenever I check on him, when he cries, and he sees me he laughs. Ten minutes later he does it again. I only go in when he continues to cry and that's when I know he's either hungry, needs a diaper change or just wants to held_"

"So looks like we have another trouble maker on our hands" he smiled.

"_An evil genius at that. Oh and I got a short video of Sergio going berserk today and sent it to Garcia. I just couldn't let it become a habit with Alessandro_"

"How did she react?"

"_Well after she cleaned up the V8 she spat out and stopped laughing long enough to breathe again..."_ Spencer started laughing.

"And you? How was your day?"

"_A bit long, but okay I guess. Listen go get some shut eye okay and text when you can alright?_"

"Alright, love you"

"_Love you too_"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the Jet landed, Morgan drove both JJ and Reid to the Reids home, where Will and Henry were waiting for them.

"Spence, how many times do I have to tell you that it isn't your fault" JJ said, as she caught him staring.

"Maybe... but I still feel bad" he said before looking out the side window.

Ten minutes later Morgan pulled into the driveway and helped the liaison out of the SUV and into the house where Will walked over and made sure she was okay.

"Hey, how's your head?" Emily asked as she handed a bag of frozen peas to her friend, "Your very hard stubborn head"

"Watch it" she warned the brunette. Emily then walked up to her husband and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, Hotch told me what happened and it's not your fault"

"I know but there's one thing that I didn't understand on the Jet"

"Um, I wasn't there honey so I have no idea what you're talking about"

"What's a Clockwork Orange or Twilight?" he asked her. To which Emily starred at JJ confusingly.

Later the same night, Reid couldn't sleep and just kept tossing and turning, until he felt Emily's arms wrapping around his torso.

"Stop beating yourself, for what happened today" she told him calmly.

"I can't. What if we hadn't figured it out and Gina would have killed and drained her blood? I could never look at Will or Henry in the eye"

"JJ felt like this once"

"You mean..."

"Yeah, Tobias Henkel. You told her the same thing she told you. That It wasn't her fault, just as right now, back there; it wasn't your fault" she told him before kissing his neck. They both remained quiet for a little while before Spencer turned to her with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"You dressed like a Vampire in high school?" he asked her, earning a playful slap to his chest as he laughed at her reaction.

**Next chapter is "Outfoxed" so Don't be surprised if it's not up tomorrow, because not only is it because I'm busy with assignments but also the fact that I want the next chapter and the one after this to be well done. apart from that, I am not going to bed so peace out! :D**

**PC100**


	51. Outfoxed

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty One (51): Outfoxed_

**This is the before Chapter... that's well before Episode 100 of CM. Also the first small part of this chapter is rated M, but the rest is rated T. So enjoy this Chapter!**

**PC100**

The team was glad that Emily was back from maternity leave, due to the fact that Spencer Reid was leaving for a couple of days for a College lecture. And he had to leave Quantico and stay at a hotel for those days that he would be gone. But the one thing that was even better, for them, was that he didn't have to use both crutches. But still needed to use one.

And at this very moment, Spencer had just pinned his wife on her back, in their bed, making out heavily as they removed each others night wear. The kids were spending some time with their grandmother, who had returned from her latest ambassadorial jobs and wanted to spend time with her grand children.

Now they were in a very familiar rhythm, and kept at it for over half an hour, both moaning, groaning and marking each other. Emily with her nails to his back, and Spencer with his bite mark to her shoulder.

"Faster... oh god... harder!"

"Close... _so_ close" he muttered in her ear as he complied, "Emily..."

"That's it... oh, oh, oh god Spencer! Spencer!" she dug her nails deeper into his back, and he felt the little droplets of blood slowly going down his back. Knowing that she was near her climax, so he started pounding into her, "YES! SPENCER, OH BABY YES, YES, YESSSS!"

"EMILY... EM-EMILY!" Spencer cried out as he reached his climax seconds after she had and collapsed on top of her, panting like he never had before.

"Hmmm, that was worth the wait" Emily told her husband, while nuzzling into his neck and kissing it as well.

"Oh yeah!" he agreed with her, before rolling onto his back, but no before pulling her to him and she laid her head onto his chest. Spencer was stroking her damp hair, as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"You won't be gone for too long?"

"It's only a weekend Emily, and I'll be back as soon as it's over"

"I'm just asking in case the rest of us gets called away with a case" she told him, while drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

"I know... I'll call you and the kids every night" he said before leaning down and kissing his wife on the lips.

"I know you will, or else I'll have Garcia delete your credit score" she fake threatened him, which made him chuckle before she continued, "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Eight O'clock, but you should rest up since we've had a rough week. But I'll kiss you goodbye before I go"

"Alright..." Emily said while yawning. Both soon couldn't fight sleep and were fast asleep.

_3 Days later..._

"Hey how was your weekend?" Emily asked him, as the rest of the team were making their way to him, along with someone that he hadn't met before.

"Scarey yet informative" he answered her, with a sly smile on his face, before turning into agent mode again, "Was the whole family killed?"

"Hudson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid" Rossi said.

"Field Agent Anne Hudson" she introduced herself as she shook his hand, "The father is serving in Iraq. Three nights ago the cops found his family buried over there"

"Buried?" this got him thinking and slowly building a preliminary profile in his mind.

"The neighbours heard the dog barking, came over and was scratching at the grave. Lucy the oldest was still in her swim suit" she was doing her best at keeping up and remaining focus at the task at hand. Hotch sensed this and decided to ask the next most logical question.

"What does the father know?" Hotch asked Hudson.

"Some of it. He was on patrol; took the unit a couple of days to reach him. He arrives today" she answered after they reach the burial ground.

"Last year the Williams family was killed and found exactly the same way" Rossi said out loud, "They lived in newport news"

"The father, Dan Williams, was also serving overseas" Morgan added.

"Now the police are overwhelmed and getting serious heat from the military" Hudson explained to Spencer, while looking slightly over her shoulder, "We need some answers fast"

"As do the media" JJ said, "They're already calling it the work of a serial killer"

"They're right it is" Hotch agreed, with a small grimace on his face. He hated the idea that the media was right about this killer.

"But why bury them? I mean it can't be to hide the bodies"

"It's a sign of remorse" Rossi answered Hudson's question.

"When they're done being remorseful... this will happen again" Morgan said as he started to walk away the burial site.

Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Hudson followed Morgan's lead, while both Emily and Spencer weren't far behind. He went at his pace, and of course she remained by his side and talked.

"How's your knee?"

"It's not too bad" he answered her before asking, "You okay?"

"I was hoping to not have to deal with any children for the next little while"

"I know I feel the same way" he told her as they finally caught up with the rest of the team.

"Alright, I want Hotch and Rossi to go inside and try to figure out what happened in there" both older agents nodded as they made their way inside the house. Seconds later JJ's phone went off, which caused her to step away from the group as she talked privately to whoever was calling her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Not to question why you chose me, but... why me?" Emily asked Hotch as they got into the black SUV and then put on their seat belts.

"I thought you could use the time away from this case, plus I'm going to need you to do something that you're not going to like"

"Like?"

"He's not just going to roll over and give what we need... he's going to play games with us and if we do get nowhere with him... I might have to use you"

"As..." then it clicked in her mind, "You want me to flirt with him?"

"He'll make a mistake and slip. I'll be on the other side in case he gets too far or tries to get out of his shackles"

"...He better be in his shackles" she muttered under her breath.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Morgan spoke out about the fact that the UnSub had previous victims, everyone knew that things were just getting started.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"It appears that you have a fan, Carl" Hotch started up the conversation, in an attempt to not only show and tell Carl that he's the more dominant one (just to piss him off), but also the fact that Arnold would not stop staring at Emily. He knew that he was creating a whole new fantasy in his mind about her and how he would physically and sexually abuse her, before killing her at close range.

"An admirer" Carl corrected, looking at the dark short haired agent, "Not a fan. Big difference right?"

"Is this the first time you've been contacted by your admirer?" Emily asked, earning back his attention, which she really loathed. He just smirked at her before looking back at Hotch.

"I have many fans" he answered while still looking at Hotch, "Even my own website" he said something else that wasn't heard well, but then Arnold looked back at Emily with that same smirk, "You'd be astounded at some of the questions they ask. I make a log of all of them, would like to read some?"

"I would love to" she answered in her professional agent tone, because in her mind she just wanted to get the hell out of there!

"You'd love to?" he imitated her question, just like Hotch had told her. Instead of just answering, she just give him a quick nod, which got him to smile at her, "Yes, here. Look" he told her as he reached over for his log book.

Emily thank god that Hotch had reached over instead and grabbed the log book, pissing Arnold off. But Emily also now understood why it was necessary to later on flirt with him. He was just going to play a game of cat and mouse with them. Just to please his ego.

"Maybe later..." she saw Arnold glaring at Hotch before continuing, "Your admirer is taking wedding rings, just like you"

"But maybe not for the same reason as you" Hotch said, still staring at Arnold.

"Like how you took all of mine... You took mine" Arnold complained, "But I see... you've lost yours" He was grinning, knowing that he had hit a nerve on Hotch, but of course he wasn't going to react and start being part of his game

"Eight rings... four families or was it each a ring for one family?"

"How'd you come to lose your ring?" Arnold asked, not falling for any of Hotchner's tricks, "Wait don't tell me!" he had a short chuckle before thinking and then answering, "A casualty of the job"

"My job is what put you in here" he countered.

"True... but then it's the children who suffer most. Wouldn't you agree?" now he had really struck a nerve in Hotch, but he quickly saw that he wasn't talking to him this time. He turn his look to Emily, "Isn't that true Emily? You yourself have suffered from your mother, being so focused in her career over taking care of you. Especially after your parents divorced. But what tickles me is to why would you put all six children through what you went through? Why would you and Dr. Spencer Reid leave poor little Cassandra..."

"Arnold, focus!" Hotch ordered.

"Alessandro, Aria, Matthew, William and Archer at home with the same mother that barely took care of you? It'd certainly explain why you'd go through four pregnancies, to get rid of your guilt-" that's when Hotch interfered.

"Don't look at her!" Hotch snapped, earning Carl's attention again, "First off, you'd no more about that then me"

"Which is why you came to me... I can help you with that agent Hotchner, I certainly can" he then thought about what he wanted to really see, "But I'll need to see those photos. May I?" he questioned, knowing that he'd have no choice but to let him see the photographs.

"A word?" Emily told him.

"Is there a problem Emily?" arnold asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"There's no problem Carl" Hotch told him, wanting to get the man's attention away from her.

As soon as they knew that they had privacy Emily expressed her opinion, "We cannot show him these photos"

"These images will be his undoing and our way in" he carefully explained to her.

"But there not just images"

"That's exactly what they are" He quickly countered, not letting himself be in the position Emily was in.

"We can't use Lucy like that" she told him honestly.

"It's a trade off we have to make" he told her in a tone that told her that this wasn't negotiable.

"So we're using a dead 12 year old girl in a bathing suit as a bargaining chip for what?"

"To him it's not just a photograph, it's much, much more and we need to know what" he explained to her.

"I've never done this before... plus with what he pulled earlier..."

"You don't have to now" He told her.

"...Yes I do"

"Alright, when I feel he's ready to talk, I'll leave the room. You'll get him talking. Whatever he does, whatever you feel... just stay on script, we need to know why he killed those families" he said before starting to make his way back into the interrogation room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"How did you get the military to let Garcia in their resource data base about the Williams father and Downey's father?" Reid asked JJ.

"Just mentioned that we both wanted this thing stopped ASAP and they gave Garcia a limited time to find any connections" she answered him, before looking to him and saw that he was looking down at his phone, "Any text from Emily or Hotch?"

"No" he then put his phone away.

"She'll text you when she can, Spence"

"I know she will, but I still worry... It goes the same for Hotch but..."

"You're not married to him or in love with him... unless-"

"JJ!" Spencer threw a ball paper at her head, before looking back at the case file, JJ stifle a giggle, before looking back at the board looking at the photos of the Downey family.

"Being in that room earlier... was the most devastating thing I've seen in my years here" she told him.

"That gives us even more of a reason to figure out this UnSub... not just because of the number of people he's killed but so that no other military father gets called back here only to hear from the FBI that their family's been killed" he told her honestly.

"JJ you stay here" Morgan told her as he, Hudson and Rossi were walking towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A call just came in"

"The UnSub killed already?" Reid asked out loud.

"Come on, you're coming with us to the crime scene" Rossi told him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"He's killed again hasn't he? Luckily for me" he said with a grin on his face.

"Luckily?" Emily questioned with attitude in her voice.

"Now we're alone" he told her. Emily knew now it was the time to flirt with him.

"You stated that the families don't know the killer. Why?"

"Now we wait right?" he asked, "You and I? See if my admirer contacts me? He will"

"Yours is one of the first cases that I studied" she told him.

"Really?"

"Hmm, I've been fascinated ever since" she said while flirting openly with him, but inside she felt like she was going to throw up!

"With what?"

"You"

"Wouldn't something like this upset that husband of yours?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" she thank god that Spencer wasn't here for this, hell even she couldn't forgive herself for saying those words. Whether they were to get him to open up to her or not.

"And now you wanna know what I did to the children, don't you" he stated.

"Yes" she answered in a sultry way.

"I can show you... I can show you exactly what I did to them"

"I don't think my supervisor would be thrilled about seeing this"

"I'll find a way so that it's just going to be you and me" he whispered to her.

"Tell me" she said.

"Children are so precious. So clean. They need guidance, especially the girls"

"Why?" she asked, this time she couldn't stop her mother side from rising. In any situation, she would rather die than to see anyone close to her die, especially when it came down to her children.

"Girls have much more to lose than boys... you've been through it twice" he smiled darkly at her, "It's a fact that the female body can handle pain much better"

"What did you do to them?"

"I showed them... what man, the fathers, the brothers, are capable of" at this Emily wanted to punch him, shoot him, she didn't care. This bastard deserved whatever he got.

"What do you mean I've been through it twice?"

"College can be tough for any freshmen girls... but none had it harder than you. Especially when it came from a classmate who's a politician, that has two little girls now. And again just over a year ago... almost two. Either get beaten and raped, or see your loving husband die in front of you. Yet you chose to go through it all over again, but this time it was worse... Imagine when I'm through with you" he told her in a menacing tone.

"And what is that?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes"

"You'll know when we meet again... but don't worry your children are much too young for my taste... But it'll mean that you'll have to endure more... I'll probably start by biting your shoulder or maybe even your collar bone right before I push into you..." again something came through his mind, "You know what surprises me?"

"What?"

"How little the fathers fought the inevitable"

"Which was what?"

"Dying" he simply answered. Right then Hocth came back into the room, which made Emily want to do a happy dance!

"Carl I'd never thought that you'd be dishonest" he told him.

"Takes a good woman to make an honest man. And anyway let's face it, she's prettier than you"

"Carl do you wanna know why you killed all those families?" she asked him, deciding that she's had enough of this.

"I've already told you why"

"No you told me how, not why"

"And the reasons why in this case are very different then they were for you" Hotch said, with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Very, very different"

"And just as you said so eloquently have been pointing out to agent Prentiss, all of your motivations were about sex"

"Motivations you learn from your father" Emily added. She struck a nerve as soon as those words left her mouth.

"You really have... done your research on me, Emily. I'm flattered"

"Your also filled with feelings of extreme self hatred"

"Must be distracting to be working with someone so beautiful"

"You force those men to watch their children die and here's why Carl. Here's why you are what you are"

"I can't wait to demonstrate what I will do to you" he told her.

"By killing the fathers last, you were killing your own father and ultimately yourself" she told him, while ignoring what he had just said, "Over and over and over again"

"This isn't over agent Hotchner" he told him, deciding to save his energy for Emily another day, "At least not for you"

"Wait... Hotch, for Carl it was all about the fathers in this case it's all about the girls. They die last, they're laid out last. None of them are shot, none of them show any signs of sexual motive. What if we applied all that logic to these killings?"

"It's something we haven't considered" Hotch said to her, while thinking everything over in his mind.

"Why would we it's so rare" she told him.

"What is?" Carl asked, while feeling left out.

"The killer's a woman" he answered without making eye contact with Arnold.

"A woman?"

"I'll let Morgan know" She told him while exiting the room as fast as she could, leaving Hotch and Arnold alone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While the Jet ways about halfway through the trip home, the inside of it was dead silent. Spencer was overly pissed at Hotch for making Emily flirt with Carl Arnold. He had even taken a swing at his former supervisor with his crutch, as they got out of the SUVs. JJ and Rossi both intervene, while Morgan and Emily were already in the Jet, having no idea what had happened. Rossi sat with Hotch, while Morgan, JJ and Spencer sat in their usual seat, but Emily sat all the way in the back.

"So you want to explain what happened over there?"

"The air strip?" he tried to avoid answering the question.

"Nice try, Aaron. What got you to tell Emily to flirt with someone like Arnold, especially when he showed interest in her the moment she walked in and knew her name even before you introduced her to him?"

"Dave, we got the profile thanks to her and the plan at tricking him into spilling things that didn't connect him to the UnSub"

"Maybe so, but I can tell that more happened in there than your telling me"

"He knew every little detail about her childhood and children"

"What do you mean-"

"I mean that he named all six of her children and I didn't even know what had happened to her in college... or what had happened that day at the compound after they took Prentiss away, after Cyrus beat her up... She was raped twice... I didn't know that"

"...Hell I didn't even know that" Dave admitted, "But something else's bothering you"

"I know who his admirer is"

"And?"

"It's Foyet"

"...God damn it" Rossi hissed angrily under his breath.

"He's been playing me even before we arrived and he even promised Prentiss that he'd make her third time worse"

"Why the hell didn't you get her out of there! I know the case is important but christ Aaron, you might have just scarred her for life, just for the profile"

"I know, it was irresponsible of me to let what he was telling her continue, but this shortened the time of saving the family... then it was a risk that had to be made. Whether it might have cost one of the best agent or not"

"Reid can't find out about any of this or else he'll take a swing at your head with something more dangerous than his crutch... It was a stupid risk Aaron, but you're right about how it shortened the time and helped us at saving a family"

The rest of the flight remained dead quiet.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

He was kissing her neck, down to her collar bone, while his free hand started to unbuttoned her dress pant's. Emily threw his belt somewhere in their room, had already pulled his pants down and had just ripped his dress shirt open and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. Spencer then lightly nip at her collarbone.

_Flashback to hours ago..._

"_**But it'll mean that you'll have to endure more... I'll probably start by biting your shoulder or maybe even your collar bone right before I push into you..."**_

_End of Flashback..._

As Soon as Emily heard Carl's voice in her mind, she roughly pushed her husband off of her and without her realizing it, off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oof! Emily what the-... Emily?" All his annoyance dissipated as soon as he saw his wife resting her hands against her face, as if she was hiding. After he got back onto the bed, Spencer carefully approached Emily and soon saw that she was crying. He pulled her close to him and gently rocked her while telling her soothing words.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked her after he knew that she had calmed down.

"He knew me"

"What? Who?"

"Arnold, He knew things that Hotch didn't know, that only you knew"

"Like?"

"Like what happened in College and at the compound" she told him, before turning to him and using his shoulder to let her tears fall onto his shoulder, "He knows about the kids"

"What do you mean?" at this he was extremely worried. Spencer knew what Arnold had done to the girls of the past families.

"He said all of our kids name. Even Archer... he said that the girls aren't his age taste so that he'd make sure that I'd suffer more for it"

"I'm not going to let that happened" he held her even closer than before and kissed her head, "And you know that the team wouldn't let anything happen to you either"

"I wouldn't be able to endure it a third time"

"It's not going to happen. Ever! I promise you that Arnold's never going to get near you again, Emily"

Twenty minutes later, Emily had cried herself to sleep, but Spencer had remain awake the entire night.


	52. 100

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Two (52): 100_

Reid had just finished getting ready for work... well it wasn't really work but a team questioning about that faithful day at the old Hotchners home. As he went down the stairs, he saw Emily, who had blood shot eyes from crying, and was watching over her children... and he watched his family.

Seconds later he saw her look up to him and even she saw the fatigue showing on his face. It had been hard on all of them, but mostly on Aaron Hotchner. Both of them still remember pulling up at the house and knew that they were expecting one body count... but not what they walked in on.

"We have to get going" Reid called out loud enough for everyone to hear. Emily carried Archer in her arms, while Cassie held Aria's hand and both little girls made there way to the front door, with Alessandro and William right behind, and Matthew followed last, but was picked up by Spencer who walked over and soon out of the house.

While Emily was locking the door, he made sure the rest of the kids were well seated and that their seat belts were fasten correctly, before she handed him Archer and went to the driver's seat.

The entire drive was dead silent. Even the kids knew that something wasn't right, and decided to follow what their parents were doing. Remaining quiet.

Even after dropping the kids at the daycare, neither one spoke to one another for the entire ride to the sixth floor. When the doors slid open, they heard something small running around.

"Oof!" Emily felt something or rather someone running into her.

"Hi aunty Em'ly" Jack Hotchner said, while looking up to her.

"Hey, there Jack" the brunette smiled at the young child, "Where's everyone else?"

"In the circle room" he answered, both agents knowing that he was talking about the briefing room.

"You wanna head up there with everyone else?" Reid asked, as he saw their former leader gazing at them from the door frame of the briefing room.

"Okay" the young boy agreed, before being picked up by his aunt Emily and about a minute worth of walk later, the entire team were in the briefing room, dead silent as well.

"Agent Jareau?" Anderson made his presence known.

"Yes?" JJ answered as she stood up.

"Strauss is ready for you" he told her as he and JJ left the room, leaving the entire team thinking about how their quiet morning was turned upside down into the worse days in their entire lives.

Hotch had remained quiet. He was deep in thought with everything that has happened in the last couple of days.

_Flashback to that morning, in the Reid household..._

_Both husband and wife were enjoying the afterglow of their recent physical activities, when Spencer lay on his side and watched a fast asleep Emily sleeping._

"_**What's bothering you, honey?**" Emily asked with sleep in her voice, while still having her eyes shut._

"_**How did you...?**" Spencer was confused at how she knew that something was bothering him, while her eyes were still closed._

"_**We've been married for almost six years, I know and sense when something's bothering you**" She smirked at him, before slowly opening her eyes and looked into his._

"_**You know that Strauss is going to pick each of us. Trying to trick us into saying that it was all Hotch's fault right?**"_

"_**Tell her to go f-**" Spencer decided to cut her off by covering her lips with his._

"_**How about saying something that won't get any of us fired, dear**" he lightly chuckled._

"_**Use your Eidetic memory. No one is going to challenge you**"_

"_**What about you though?**" he was genuinely worried about her because of the past conflict versus Strauss and her._

"_**I'll throw her word back... while remaining polite**" she answered._

"_**How?**" that confused him._

"_**I'm the daughter of an ambassador sweetie, I can make anything sound polite**" Emily smirked, when she saw her husband laugh, before pulling him to her and kissed him._

_End Of Flashback..._

Spencer Reid was deep in his thoughts, but his stare never moved from watching Jack and Emily drawing together. When thinking back all those years ago, he would have never thought or see himself married and literally having half a dozen kids, and a sassy feline. He was very thankful that he had met Emily that morning on the subway... and extremely grateful that her gold bracelet had fell of, because he knew that the probability of him seeing her again would have been very slim.

But then his thoughts wandered to what had happened that day...

_Flashback to days ago..._

_Everyone had been working none stop for almost 30 hours straight. Everyone was exhausted, but the main reason Morgan had let everyone have a morning for themselves, was because of the fact that JJ had told her unit chief that Henry was sick and that her and Will were heading to the pharmacy to get his prescription._

_The entire Reid household was dead quiet. Every child, baby and adults were fast asleep. This was a very rare event. But like always, there off morning was cut short when Reid's phone started ringing._

"_**Hello?**" he answered groggily._

"_**Spencer, it's JJ. Get to the bureau, I think I found a solution at what meds Foyet's using**"_

"_**JJ... we know what he's using**"_

"_**Not if he mixes over the counter meds. A pharmacist confirmed this with me**"_

"_**Alright, we'll be there as fast as we can**" he hung up,and woke Emily up._

_Within 40 minutes, the kids were at the daycare, and both parents had just gotten off the elevator and were making there way to the briefing room. They both knew that today was not only going to be a very long shift, but a very stressful one that could probably have a bad outcome._

_End of Flashback..._

"Garcia" Anderson called out, "Strauss is waiting for you"

"Alright" the TA got up and walked out of the briefing room, just as JJ walked back in.

"How bad was she?" Emily asked.

"You were right... she's trying to put the blame on Hotch" the media liaison said.

"Sounds like I'll have to have a small talk with her" Rossi declared.

"Guys, we just tell the truth and we say it so that it doesn't sound like we're incriminating Hotch" Spencer said.

"The kid's right" Morgan said.

"I have six children, Morgan! When are you going to stop calling me kid?"

Emily was suddenly thinking back to that morning after she and Spencer had just arrived in the conference room.

_Flashback to days ago..._

_After both Reid's entered the bullpen, they saw both Hotch and JJ walking away from his office._

"_What'd we miss?" Spencer asked._

"_Right now, we're all meeting in the briefing room, while JJ and I head on over to Garcia's to get started on the over the counter meds that can be substitute from his other meds and find the ones that can't be substituted and then find him"_

"_Alright" both said at the same time as they walked pass their former leader and went into the briefing room and waited for the rest to arrive._

_It wasn't long before both the rest of the team, and Hotch and JJ came in and started analyze everything they had gathered on Foyet in the recent event with Karl Arnold. Emily was the first to point out that the Reaper had stuck around Boston to watch the former chief of the precinct deteriorate, which immediately made her feel guilty about how she had made it sound like._

"_It's alright, I know he's been watching me and waiting for me to fall apart. It's apart of the reason why I originally stepped down as Unit Chief" he told everyone, but Morgan's facial expression showed that he didn't agree. But before Emily could ask Morgan to talk in private, Garcia came in running with Kevin's laptop saying that she had found the drug that couldn't be substituted that was called "Tapazole"._

_Then just at the right moment, Spencer connected the profile on Foyet and wrote out both his name and his media nickname, "The Reaper". Within minutes he had found a name... Peter Rhea. Then seconds later Garcia had pull out Peter Rhea's address and everyone rushed out, while Morgan called for SWAT to meet them at the address they were heading._

_End Of Flashback..._

Garcia had been seated and helping Jack with the colouring, while Rossi was asked to go to see Strauss next.

Meanwhile on JJ's couch, with the camera away from the furniture lay two very exhausted and sweaty bodies of Spencer and Emily Reid.

"I'm so... glad that I... wore a turtle neck" this caused Spencer to chuckle, while he pulled his pants back up and was putting his belt back on.

"Yeah... Sorry about that" he told her. Before kissing her.

Once they were fully dressed and didn't look like they had sex in their Media Liaison's office, the married couple left and slowly made their way back to the briefing room.

"Agent Reid, Strauss wants to see you now" Anderson said.

"I'll see you soon" he told her as he followed Anderson, and Emily went back to where everyone else was.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Twenty minutes had passed, when Emily and Spencer crossed path again, only this time he raised his eyebrows in a signalled that she's seen many times before, "_Good Luck_". She knew that Strauss was going to pick a fight with her.

Meanwhile Spencer walked back in the briefing room and this time Morgan left to go wait patiently outside of the interrogation area.

"Uncle 'Pence!" Jack exclaimed happily as he jumped into his uncle's arms.

"Whoa, hey Jack" he smiled at the young boy, who still smiled even after everything happened. Maybe because he didn't quite understand yet, but he hoped that he would never understand what happened inside that house ever.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_Flashback to days ago..._

_Emily and JJ were seated next to each other in the back of the SUV along with Reid. Garcia had just told them that Foyet was calling Hotch... only then... it was actually Hailey. Everyone in that SUV knew the moment they heard her voice, that their gut instincts had been right. Things were going to end, but not without death. What they hoped was that Foyet was the one death and not Hailey or Jack._

_Morgan drove as fast as he could, while they all listened to their conversation. Then they heard Jack Hotchner's voice, and how Hotch wanted him to work the case with him. This got the team confused. _

_JJ could feel the tears stinging her eyes, after hearing the little boy saying to his mother that he was hugging him too tight. Emily felt what JJ was feeling, but she was certain that Spencer was feeling it as well. But they quickly turned back to agent mode, when they heard Foyet speaking._

_Then the goodbyes and promises were exchanged before... the sounds of gun shots were heard. Three to be exact. This tore everyone apart. Emily had to look out the window, while fighting back the tears, JJ soon let the tears fall and Spencer did the same as Emily, but Rossi saw the young man's tears. Morgan and Rossi looked to one another seeing the damage that one man... no, one monster had caused to this family._

_End of Flashback..._

After they were all dismissed, Hotch took Jack back home... to his apartment, while everyone else made they way out of the bullpen and their way back to their home, where the quiet and need to be near loved one was dearly needed.

JJ immediately called Will to tell him that she was on her way home, Garcia left with Kevin and Morgan who were going to go watch a couple of cheesy chick flicks, Rossi was headed back to his mansion, where his dog Mudgie would keep him company, and finally both Emily and Reid had finally out their children in their seats and car seats, before driving home.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was around one in the morning when Spencer was startled awake from a nightmare. He looked to his right and saw that were Emily usually slept was currently vacant. He got up and made his way out of their room, checked in every child's room, from Cassie's, to Alessandro's, then Aria, Matthew and William's room, but she wasn't there. He then slowly entered Archer's room and saw Emily in the rocking chair fast asleep, along with Archer against her.

He gently placed his youngest son back in his crib before gently waking Emily up.

"Em... Honey, wake up" he whispered.

"Spencer?" her eyes were half opened, but soon her brown eyes were wide opened when she didn't feel Archer near her.

"He's back in his crib, dear" he whispered to her, while they quietly went back to their room.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened and what we saw over there" she admitted, after lying back on her side of the bed.

"I know... What would you do If I did die in the field?" he asked her.

"...I know I would have to pull myself together for the kids sake... but if we didn't have children, then I know that I couldn't put myself back together. What about you?"

"The same. I'd stay strong for the kids... but without them I'd just be a mess" he wrapped his arms around her, "But we're not going to let Hotch even think that. We'll all be there for him"


	53. The Slave Of Duty

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Three (53):__ The Slave of Duty_

Spencer had just finished adjusting his tie, when he felt someone tugging on his dress pants, causing him to look down. There stood Cassandra Jennifer Reid, in her black dress, looking at her father. He smiled softly, before kneeling on his good knee and asked her what was wrong, due to the fact that her facial expression was sad.

"Don't go daddy!" she cried as she clung to her father.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? Cassie, it's okay" he told his daughter, after he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Daddy no go like Miss Hayley" hearing made Spencer's chest contract in a painful way. Today was Hayley's funeral and both he and Emily had to explain to Cassie and Ale about why they had to go and how Hayley was in a better place.

"Cassie, I'm not going anywhere… alright? I'm right here and when I tell you that I'll be home, I always come home right?"

"Yes" she answered in a whimpering tone.

"Then believe me when I tell you that, right now, I'm not going anywhere" he pulled Cassandra into a tight hug, as he fought to keep any tears from leaving his eyes.

"Okay… daddy, you hug tight!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just love you so much, you have no idea" he smiled softly at her. His attention adverted to the bathroom doorway. There stood Emily, who had Archer in her arms and Alessandro sat on their bed, waiting patiently.

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's get going. I'll check on the triplets" Spencer told his wife as he walked out of the room.

"Spencer, my mother is able to watch Aria, Archer, Matthew and William for a little while" She told him.

"I trust her Emily, it's just I don't understand why we can't take them with us" he argued.

"Really? You can't see why we shouldn't take four babies to a funeral?" she countered.

"Alright… good point"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily watched Morgan as he patted the coffin gently. Everyone knew that he blamed himself for getting to her in time. But she knew that he was really putting the whole burden and blame on himself, when he shouldn't. They all failed Hotch. They all failed Hayley, but it wasn't necessary to dwell on the past. No one had invented a way to go back in time and stop Foyet sooner. No one could think like, not even Hotch could go that deep into Foyet's mind.

While Hotch gave his eulogy, Reid held Cassie, who was already in his arms, closer to him, while trying to not put any strain on his bad knee. Emily held Alessandro's hand, and he was currently holding onto a white rose. Both parents looked at one another and immediately tears sprung to their eyes.

'_I love you_' he mouthed to her, which she mouthed back, with tears going down her face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

They parked the van in its usual spot in the driveway, before Spencer turned off the engine. Cassie was quiet, but her facial expression was sad. While Ale was fast asleep and his facial expression looked peaceful. Emily got out and went to help her daughter out of her seat, while her husband carried Ale into their home.

"Cassie, sweetie you want to talk?" she asked her daughter.

"I no wanna die" tears not only filled Cassie's eyes, but her mother's as well.

"Honey, Shhh, it's okay" she immediately engulfed her daughter in her arms and carried her to the front porch stairs. She sat Cassie on her knees and just held her crying daughter, "Cassie, if you want to stay with Grandma, that's okay you know. You don't have to go with us if you don't want to"

"I stay with Nana"

"Okay… but don't let her hear you say that. You know how she doesn't like that word"

"Why?"

"She says it makes her sound old" she answered honestly.

"But… she is" this caused Emily to burst out laughing, "I love you, you know that right, Cassie?"

"I know Mommy, I love you too" the little girl wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck and hugged her.

"Now, let's get you out of this dress and into your PJ's alright?"

"YAY!" just like that her daughter's worries vanished, which made her smile.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I understand that all of our thoughts are with Hotch, but we need to focus on this case" Morgan said to them, before he sat down again to re-read the case file.

It was almost impossible for Reid to not think about Emily when he saw how much the Victimology fits his wife at the moment.

'_Please don't let Morgan pull a undercover mission with Emily as the bait_' he prayed in his head.

After the Jet landed in Nashville, the team grabbed their room keys and got some rest before arriving at the station in the morning.

Emily and JJ were sharing a room, while Morgan and Rossi shared another room and Reid had a room to himself. Emily went on the balcony and called home on her cell phone and waited patiently for her mother to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Mother, it's me"

"_Hello dear, aren't you on a case right now?_"

"Not until morning. I wanted to know if the kids were up or not. I just want to check on them"

"_Well Archer and the triplets are fast asleep. So is Ale, by the way. But Cassandra refuses to go to sleep_"

"Can you-"

"_Already on my way to her room dear… Cassandra sweetie, your mother is on the phone_"

"Cassie?"

"_Mommy!"_ her daughter sounded happy, which made Emily smile. What she didn't know was that JJ was already out of the washroom and listening in on the conversation.

"How are you sweet pea?"

"_Okay… where daddy?_"

"He's fast asleep, you know how, sleepy he gets after a long flight right"

"_Yeah!_" she giggled, "_He's silly, when he's sleepy_"

"Yes he is silly when he's sleepy… Now I want you to go get some sleep alright? I'll call you tomorrow when I can"

"_Pwomise?_"

"Promise"

"_Night mommy, love you_"

"Night Cassie… I love you too" she then disconnected the line. The brunette turned around, only to jump back a couple of feet, when she saw JJ standing there smiling, "What are you doing?"

"Listening to you talking to my goddaughter" JJ answered smugly.

"Well… she hasn't been taking Hayley death very well… she told me after the funeral that she didn't want to die… I didn't know what to tell her, except try to comfort her. I was just glad that her child mind made her forget about it as soon as I mentioned her about changing into her PJ's"

"Yeah, you have to love those small favours… Do you think she's going to be okay?" the media liaison asked.

"… I think she's going to make sure that we're actually coming home more often now"

"It's going to be okay Em, I know it is" she then hugged her friend and both soon went to their own beds and slept.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"… Well after the initial assault downstairs… fine I'm scared but I'm still looking for another chance to escape. Dinner, wine, dishes… I'm not in any immediate danger, so I can take my time…" What Emily didn't know was that Morgan was currently looking at her, "Wait for the right moment. I do what he says because I don't want him to hurt me again" she noticed that he was looking at her, and immediately looked at another part of the washroom before continuing, "but once he gets me in here, I am at my most vulnerable"

"So fear takes over and she fights back" he said out loud, while keeping his eyes on her, but soon adverted them onto the blood stained carpet, "because if she doesn't…"

"Home is where you're suppose to feel safe, nobody deserves to have that taken away" Emily spoke with sadness in her voice. This automatically got Morgan to look up to her.

"Prentiss… can you handle this case?"

"What?"

"I need to know that you can handle this case, without turning it personal, especially with wh-"

"Listen I don't care if you become our permanent Unit chief, but if you stick yourself in my personal business again, I'll use my Glock" she then walked out of the washroom and soon out of the house. She felt her phone vibrate and decided to look at who sent her a text message.

_~ Hey, you and Morgan done at the crime scene yet? SR~_

_~ I don't know about Morgan, but I'm done ER~_

_~ What's going on? SR~_

_~ He stated that with my past, maybe I shouldn't be on this case ER~_

_~ I'll talk to him tonight SR~_

Emily then got in the back of the SUV and avoided all eye contact and conversations with Morgan.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Morgan told the team to go back to his or her hotel rooms to get some shuteye, everyone but Reid left. For a reason Derek just knew why Spencer Reid was still in the room, instead of being with his wife.

"Reid before you bite my head off, just hear me out" he told his friend.

"Alright… talk"

"Prentiss's been down and back there at the house, she sounded too emotional for this case. That's why-"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but we've already been through this! You need to back off and learn when not to stick your nose into other's personal lives. You don't like it, when others do this, then please don't do it to your friends" was all he said as Spencer walked out of the room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When JJ walked out of the washroom, she wasn't surprised to not see Emily in the room that they were currently sharing. She knew exactly where her brunette friend was; with her husband, Spencer Reid. The media liaison didn't blame her for going to be close to her life partner. Especially after what happened with Hayley and Foyet. She was the same way with Will and so she took the opportunity to go out onto the balcony and dialled home.

Meanwhile, in Reid's room. Both he and Emily were fast asleep under the covers. They did not have any physical intimacy, but just kept hold of each other close instead. That is… until Emily bolted up and out of the bed and into the washroom. The brunette emptied her stomach content, due from the stress of the nightmare she had just awoken from.

"Emily?" she heard her husband's voice from the other side of the door, before gently tapping on it; always the gentleman.

"It's okay, Spencer" she hoarsely spoke, before flushing the toilet and leaning to the sink, grabbing the mouthwash, and getting rid of the nasty taste in her mouth.

"You okay? I know, stupid question" he raised his hands in submission; when he received a glare form her.

"I know… sorry. Nightmare" after she spoke those words, she put the mouthwash into her mouth, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Em" a couple of seconds later, Emily spat out the mouthwash down the sink.

"Just when I think I have them under control again…"

"It's okay, honey. Listen I think it's because of what Morgan told you today. So let's just try to get some sleep, while we can. I'll even stay up and make sure you get some shut eye"

"Spencer, that's not fair. You need sleep just as much" they both got out of the washroom and lay back in his bed. They talked for a little while, before sleep took over and sleep for the rest of the night.

_**CM~VAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After getting Anne's address, Emily and Morgan drove as fast as they could to her home, before Joe could kill her or even put her through what he put the others through before killing them.

"We've just arrived at Anne's home, I repeat, we've just arrived at Anne's home. We're going to enter, request paramedic and back up" Morgan called over the radio.

After he, Rossi and Emily got out they made their way to the front door, where Emily saw Joe about to kill his next victim. As always, Morgan kicked the door down and entered first.

"FBI!" he shouted, "Put it down!"

Then before the temporary unit chief could say anything else, Emily quickly went to Joe, kicked him in the gut and kneeled over him, while pointing her Glock right in his face. This worried Derek, but he knew that he had to get Anne out of the house first.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay" Rossi told her, as he guided her out of the house. Emily then grabbed hold of Joe's throat.

"Fantasies over" she told him in a very serious tone, one that you would never want to mess with, "Is that what you did to them? You hit them to shut them up and then force them to play in your sick delusion" she stated, knowing that Morgan was right behind her. But right now she didn't care.

"I love them" was all Joe said to her.

You're finally going to meet your soul mate, Joe, in prison. Only you're not going to be able to push him around like you did with those women. And when he comes for you… in the middle of the night… When you least expecting it, you do me a favour… play along" they both stared each other down.

"Alright, Prentiss that's enough!" Morgan ordered, snapping the brunette out and listened to him and backed away from Joe. Prentiss walked out of the house and remained standing in the driveway with Anne, who was currently being loaded in the ambulance, while Morgan shoved Joe in the back seat of the police cruiser. Rossi signalled Morgan to come back into the house and he did.

"What happened after I took Anne out?" he asked Morgan.

"Prentiss went up in Joe's face and pretty much told him that he was about to become someone's bitch in prison. Oh and to play along, when they come for him" he told the legendary profiler.

"Is they're any reason why she would act this way?" he asked Morgan.

"I believe that she was raped… remember the case with the rapist son decided to follow his father's legacy?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with the case?"

"I questioned her, and she flipped out and I questioned her again"

"You're going to have to learn to ask questions before and after cases"

"Why's that?"

"You're not only doubting one of your own, but you're also bringing up back memories that she doesn't want to remember! If she wants to tell you, she will. If not, then don't try to provoke her"

Both remained silent for almost a whole minute, before walking out of the house again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the whole de-briefing procedure, Morgan had given the team the rest of the day off to rest. The Reids had decided to go to their neighbourhood park and let the kids play, while they knew they had to have to talk privately.

"Morgan told me what happened at Anne's house…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" she answered sarcastically.

"Emily… what if Joe had suddenly move to you as you kicked him? You could have been hurt, even if you had your vest on"

"I know…"

"What happened?"

"I let it become personal… at the same time I made peace with everything that happened. With both at College and Cyrus"

"So, you're saying that you're not going to let it get to you again?" he asked.

"No… these kind of cases, will always have an effect on me, but at least I'll be able to not let it affect my job"

"That's good to know, because I don't ever want to come home and explain to the kids that you're never coming home again" he told her honestly, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him, as they watched their kids playing, and Archer sleeping in his carriage.


	54. Retaliation

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Four (54):__ Retaliation_

**Alright I wanted to try something for this chapter, but have no idea if you'll like it or not, but please let me know.**

**PC100**

"Alright listen up!" Hotch called out in the bullpen, interrupting the slow day the rest of the team was having at the office, "Schradder was released from prison, but he not only killed someone, he also kidnapped his daughter Jenny. We're heading to the precinct in order to cut him off from reaching the Canadian borders. The Jet is leaving in ten, so grab your go bags and let's move!" the Unit chief told his team. This was his first case, since he's been back as the leader of his team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It hadn't taken long for the team to lock on a possible location on Schradder. Spencer had volunteered to go, but Hotch refused and sent Prentiss and Morgan instead. He waited patiently for her to call his cell. And eventually it did ring, so he answered quickly.

"Emily?"

"_Who else would be calling you at this hour?_" she teased him.

"Is Schradder caught?"

"_He is, you can let Hotch know"_

"Hotch, Emily and Morgan have him"

"Ask who's going where" Hotch told the young genius.

"Did you hear what he asked?"

"_Yeah, Morgan is going with Jenny to the hospital, while Bunting and I are taking him to the station_"

"Okay, I'll see you soon then" he smiled softly.

"_Yes, you will doc_" she lightly laughed, before hanging up.

Reid then turned to Hotch, "she and Bunting are coming back here with Schradder, while Morgan goes to the hospital with Jenny"

"Alright… Everyone pack the evidence, we're leaving tonight" he called out in the bullpen.

Twenty minutes went by, and there was still no sign of Emily, Bunting and Schradder. Just when he was reaching for his phone, it buzzed. Telling him that he had just received a text message. It was from Emily.

_~Scader as partner..,., esape ~_

Something wasn't right. He dialed her cell number and waited for her to answer, but she never answered. That's when he knew he had to get Hotch and tell him.

"Hotch!"

"What is it Reid?"

"I got a text from Emily, but it's not making sense" he handed his cellular device to his boss, who took a look at the message. About a minute later, his eyes widened.

"Schradder has a partner and he escaped!" he turned to Rossi who immediately went to the chief, while JJ knew that she had to put out photos of Schradder all over the news and to the Canadian border control. The Unit chief then turned back to Reid and asked, "Reid, have you tried to contact her?"

"She's not answering"

"Try again" he ordered.

So Reid dialed the number again and waited for an answer, and just when he thought that it would go to voicemail he heard someone answering, "Emily?"

"…"

"Emily are you there?" he asked again.

"… _Everything… hurts_" were her words.

"Emily… Emily I need you to focus for me please. Do you know where you are exactly?"

"_N-no… AAAH!_" she screamed in pain.

"Hotch, I have her on the line, get Garcia to trace the call!" he told his boss. And without a second to waste, he speed dialed Garcia's number.

"_Empress of all knowledge!_"

"Garcia I need you to trace Prentiss's phone for me"

"_What happened?_"

"From the text that Reid received, Schradder has a partner that helped him escaped and now Emily is very disoriented. So please locate her and send us the coordinates"

"_Already on it boss man…_"

Meanwhile back with Reid, who was trying to keep Emily talking, was trying his best to remain calm.

"Emily, keep talking alright"

"_I'm sorry Bunting…_" then the sound of glass breaking caught his attention, seconds later gunshots were heard… then nothing but pure silence.

"Emily… EMILY!" he looked to Hotch who was currently writing something on a piece of paper, before hanging up and running to his boss.

"I've got her coordination and sending paramedics"

"I'm going"

"No, we need you here!"

"That's what you said before sending her and Morgan out there! I'm going!" he snatched the paper and left the precinct. Rossi slowly approached his friend.

"Don't reprimand him Aaron. The last time we heard a conversation like that…"

"Was with Foyet and Hayley's murder… I know, and that's why I wasn't going to let him go"

"Because of Foyet?"

"Because I let it get to me and I killed him with my bare hands Dave… Things like this change you" the Unit Chief said before going after Reid, "Reid!"

"I'm going Hotch!"

"No you're not! We need you here to help everyone catch Schradder. We never profiled him as having a partner so there's something we missed and have to go over as detailed as possible" he reasoned with his youngest subordinate.

"… She better be alive" he growled out before walking back inside.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily broke out of the vehicle, she pulled out her Glock and started firing at the truck, but soon collapsed from the immense throbbing pain in her head and soon passed out.

The next thing Emily felt was someone putting their hands onto her neck, which immediately got her FBI self defense kicking in. She grabbed the person's wrist and twisted it in an odd angle, making him cry out in pain, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Prentiss! It's okay! It's me! Morgan and some medics! Calm down, Princess" he reassured his field partner, whose face was partially covered in blood, from her head wound. She soon released her grip and fell back onto the gurney.

"I'm fine"

"…Here we go" Morgan sighed out, knowing that she as going to put up an fight now.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"We gotta find Schradder!" she argued, as they pulled her into the Emergency room.

"The team has it covered" Morgan told her.

"Don't make me stay here! I'm fine!" she stated as she removed the neck brace, "Honestly pull this thing over!" she ordered.

"Prentiss you can't even focus! You have a concussion!"

"I saw the guy"

"White guy, early 40's. I know"

"Then give a cognitive interview"

"Your adrenaline's pumping" he countered.

"Exactly!"

"Emily, you're in shock!"

"It just happened, it'll never be clearer"

"How many shots did you fire?" he knew that she would get the answer wrong.

"Three!"

"You emptied your clip" he told her truthfully.

"No… I did?" she was utterly confused, then she had a momentarily flashback. She remembered hearing her husband's voice, "Where's Spencer?"

"At the station"

"I heard him though"

"He dialed your number and kept trying to keep you talking. You scared the living hell out of him, by the way. So stay put!"

"…Fine" and with that they took her away, while Morgan called JJ.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as he saw the shape the vehicle was in, his worry for Emily came back worse than before. He needed and should be by her side at the hospital, instead of Morgan. He couldn't focus!

"How's Emily?" Hotch asked JJ.

"Apparently she's arguing with the doctors" JJ answered in a tone that sounded not very surprised.

"That's good" he said. He knew that if Prentiss was arguing with the doctors, it meant that she was going to be okay, but he saw that Reid's mind wasn't in the case.

"Hotch…"

"She's going to be fine Reid, now focus" he ordered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Emily don't do that"

"He was right there… and I couldn't stop him"

"Your head was adjusting to the aftermath of the crash. This isn't your fault princess" Morgan told her again. He pushed her all the way to where he was currently parked and helped her into the SUV. While he went to return the wheelchair, Emily felt around her pockets to try and find her phone but could not find it.

"I must have dropped it in the car" she muttered to herself.

Then the driver side of the door opened and in came Derek Morgan. He revved up the engine and sent a text to JJ to let the others know that they were heading back to the station.

"Did they find my phone in the car?"

"Yeah, but they bagged it for evidence… but not before I got your sims card, with all your contacts and photos on it" he said as he handed it to his friend.

"Thank you" she softly told him.

Then Morgan's phone started ringing and saw who it was. Garcia.

"Here you go princess… good luck"

"…I hate you some times" she glared at him, making him laugh out loud.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Hey!" Reid said happily as he spotted his wife walking… well limping, towards them.

"Hey" she smiled at him and gave him a stare that only he knew. It was the '_I's not as bad as it looks'_ stare.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Like I was hit by a truck" Emily answered, earning a light shove from Morgan, while everyone else just shook their heads at her dark sense of humor.

"Here have a seat" the media liaison offered.

"Uh, Garcia, tell everyone what you told me"

"_Here's more to Schradder's past. What we do know is that he robbed 15 banks in safe New York in 90's. However, what you're resident glamour post smarty pants just found out was that money was never recovered_"?

"Where is it?" Reid asked.

"_My best guess, only he knows"_

"Good reason to stick around" Rossi said.

"The last robbery is what put him away, it should have been routine. So what happened?" JJ asked.

"Someone turned him in" Morgan said.

"_He said he kept to himself and worked alone. Who would turn him in?"_

"We're missing something here" Rossi declared.

"Garcia…"

"_Yes checking… Okay, records leading up to Schradder's arrest show this other bank robber named… Dan Hody. And he was at copious time in prison and he strikes a deal and Schradder's arrested_"

"Can't be a coincidence"

"You know it's not uncommon for to buy jobs off one another, maybe that's what Schradder did but Dan Hody sold him out for a much lesser sentence"

"It doesn't make sense, Hody was a rat and now he's the partner?" JJ questioned out loud.

"You're right… Schradder wouldn't trust him, he'd want him dead" Reid said.

"Probably but he'd use him first, tell Hody that he owed him one and save his life if he helps him get out of this jam" Morgan explained.

"Where's he now Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"_Uuhh… yeah Hody is still local he lives off of Route 07"_

"Send us the address to our phones Garcia. We're heading out!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You just killed my family… YOU JUST KILLED MY FAMILY!" Joe lost his temper, got out of the truck and stepped up in Emily's face.

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled back at him, while still pointing her gun at him.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" he yelled at her, while still getting in her face.

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled again, but stepped back, but Joe was still getting in her face.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" as soon as he saw her quickly looked behind her, he attacked her but not before Morgan, caught him and pinned him to the hood of a car. But Joe had still shoved Emily hard into the side of a car.

"EMILY!" both JJ and Reid called out.

"I can't get a break on this case" she muttered out in annoyance, as she slowly stood up.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Joe had stopped by the station to apologize to agent Prentiss for not only attacking her in the parking lot, but for the crash that he had to cause. As he spotted her, Joe approached where she sat and was about to say something when he heard children voices. She had the kids on speaker on her cell phone; that she had gotten back from evidence.

"So you've all been good to Garcia and Grandma?"

"_Yes mommy!"_ Cassie sounded happy.

"_Yeah!"_

"How were Aria, Will, Matty and Archer?"

"_They were talking funny mommy. It funny!_" Ale laughed.

"Oh really now. Well I'll get to see that when I get home tonight"

"_You okay mommy?_"

"I'm just a little bruised up sweetie"

"_Me and Ale give you lots of kisses and hugs! And you feel all better, right?_"

"That's right sweet pea" she laughed, while trying not to shed any tears. She knew how close she had come to not make it back home, "Listen, I have to go and get ready for the Jet alright. So I'll see you soon"

"_Bye mommy!"_ she heard her two eldest say at the same time.

"Bye munchkins" she then disconnected the call and put her phone back in her jeans. But as soon as she turned to leave, she saw Joe standing not too far from where she was standing.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey…"

"I came here to apologize for what happened in the parking lot and for the crash I caused" he told her.

"You did what you had to do to get your family back"

"I almost cost your kids, their mother… I am really sorry"

"Listen, you did what you needed to do to get them back from Schradder. You could have let him kill me or even kill Hody's family but you didn't… you helped them and for that I thank you and forgive for the bruises. For what happened in the parking lot… I would have done the same. So don't worry about it, okay? Now go back to your family, while I go back to mine" she smiled at him, before walking out with her go bag.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The triplets and Archer were fast asleep, as was Alessandro. Cassandra on the other hand, refused to leave her mother's side. Ale was still too young to understand, but Cassie knew that her mother almost did not make I back home. But right now Spencer and Emily were soo exhausted that they just changed into their PJ's and went right to sleep.

"Mommy?"

"…Cassie?" Emily asked, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "What are you doing here at this time baby girl?"

"Nightmawe… Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Of course baby girl" Emily moved back until there was enough room for Cassie to get into, "Now, what were the nightmare about?"

"… Daddy said that you with Hayley now… you're not right mommy?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere" she pulled her into a hug, and soon both went back to sleep, and Cassie did not have anymore nightmares that night.


	55. Uncanny Valley

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Five (55):__ Uncanny Valley_

**I am so sorry about the late update on the last chapter! The Internet stinks right now and it took me so many tries to just upload chapter 54 this morning and another half hour to just load on chapter management. Again sorry and enjoy this intense chapter!**

**PC100**

Tossing and turning, tossing and turning! That's what Spencer kept doing in his sleep, due to the nightmare he was currently having. He then sat up quickly and was panting heavily. Since the last three weeks he's been having vivid dreams of him being in a high school library… and luckily so far they weren't bad to the point that they woke Emily up, but they did affect their sex life. He refused to be intimate with her at all.

_In the dream…_

_Spencer had finished reading all ten books he had to memorize for his History essay that he wanted to finish early. As he put the eighth book back where it belonged on the shelf, someone suddenly spun him, tripped him and pinned him on the carpeted floor._

"_You're going to keep quiet and not only are you going to enjoy this, but you'll keep to yourself… got it!" when he didn't answer the man applied more pressure to his spin, "Have I made myself clear?" he growled in his ear._

"_Y-yes" he whimpered out, before feeling his pants being forcibly pulled of off him"_

_End of Dream…_

He lay on his side, before planting kisses on his wife's neck, stirring her from her sleep.

"Spencer?" she asked him, but never got an answer, because his lips travelled to her collarbone, and seconds later he was on top of her. His hands feeling her legs and soon remained on her thighs and hips. Teasing and slowly pulling her PJ bottoms away.

_45 minutes later…_

His hips kept thrusting faster and harder into her. She clawed his back, this told him that she was near and decided to go deeper into her.

"Spencer… Spencer!" Emily moaned out.

Then his eyes shot open, and bad memories came rushing back.

'_Spencer… Spencer'_

He heard the teacher calling his name in a way that Emily usually calls out during intercourse. Spencer immediately pulled out, back away and fell out of bed, but not before screaming out "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he grabbed his head and soon realized that he was on the floor of hi bedroom. Then the sounds of Archer and the triplets crying got his attention, as did Emily's as well.

"Spencer, what h-" before she could finish what she was trying to ask him, her husband ran into their bathroom, and slammed the door before locking it. Emily got dressed and knocked onto the door demanding him to open the door, but when she got no success, she knew that she had to go calm the kids down and went. Leaving him alone.

Spencer o the other hand had not been fully honest with her. Even before the Owen Savage case, Spencer had secretly and illegally bought a vial of Dilaudid. But he did not use it. And right now he went to the secret spot and pulled out the tiny vial and just kept staring at it.

'_Take it now and get back to bed… she'll never have to know if you take it and sneak back in bed… just this once, for old times sake!"_ his thoughts taunted him.

He placed the small vial on the counter by the sink, laid his elbows on the edge of the bathroom counter and placed his head into his hands.

'_What am I going to do?_' he asked himself.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Spencer? Please open up. I got the kids to go back to sleep. You've been in there for almost half an hour. Please open the door"

'_What? That's a lie!'_ he told himself, but when he looked up at the clock, he saw that she was right. He's been in there for almost half an hour. Spencer quickly hid back the vial I the secret spot and saw his clothes from yesterday's work and got dressed.

Soon he unlocked the door and tried to walk out, only to be stopped by Emily, his wife.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" when she saw him fully dressed, she blocked his path, "Talk to me, please!" she begged him.

"I need to go for a walk…" he told her coldly.

"What happened, Spencer? Please talk to me, don't shut me out"

"So, what? So you can know every little dark secrets and use it to dominate me!" he snapped, hearing only that teacher that sexually assaulted him in the library. But when he looked up, all he saw was a hurt Emily, "I… I need to go" he rushed pass her and out of their home.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, Emily arrived at work a little later than usual. Due to the fact that she was alone to take care of six very awake and fussy children. She had called Hotch to tell him that she would be late, which of course got him to ask her a series of questions. But she just told him that they all needed an extra hour or two of sleep, which he didn't argue with her and granted.

As she got off the elevator, she saw Spencer working at his desk, looking very exhausted. Emily toughened out and walked over to her desk, put her stuff in its usual spot and started working on the huge pile she had on her desk, ignoring the sad glances she was receiving from her husband.

"What?" she finally asked him. Looking right at him annoyed.

"…"

"I don't what happened last night, or what's the matter with you but whatever it is, stop fighting it!"

'_Stop fighting it… and go with the flow Spencer…_" he heard that deep voice. He wasn't realizing that he was currently hyperventilating.

"Spencer… Spencer look at me" she worriedly told him, she started to kneel I front of him.

'_Look at me, Spencer!"_ he heard the voice demand.

"Stay away from me!" he got up, kneed her in the chin and walked out of the bullpen. Luckily it was a slow day and a lot of other agents were coming in at ten instead of seven. It wasn't even Nine o'clock at the moment.

"Ow…" she muttered as she stood up and saw Rossi walking to her.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He started hyperventilating, so I went to try and calm him down. He knees me in the chin and tells me to stay away from him" she walked away, hurt and physically hurt. Emily got to the break room, and pulls out an ice pack that she soon applies to her chin. She remained there for the next little while, until she saw Rossi enter.

"We got a case, I texted Reid about it" was all he told her before heading to the briefing room.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Where were you?" she asked him on the Jet. The rest of the team were on the other side, so she decided to go question him, knowing that he couldn't run away from her this time.

"I was reading at a park quietly" he answered her simply.

"…What happened Spencer?"

"What are you talking about?" he actually looked confused.

"You freaked out this morning in bed and then in the bullpen, where you kneed me I the chin by the way… you don't remember?"

"Not really… not in the bullpen anyway"

"Then explain what happened at home"

"Now's not the time" he told her, "We have a case to work on, but once we're more alone… we'll talk then alright"

"…Fine" she had no choice but to agree, before getting up and sitting next to Rossi.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After interviewing the parents of the deceased, Emily checked her hone and saw that she received a text message from Spencer. She actually considered to delete the message, but she had to realize that they were on a case and the message could be case related. So she read it.

_~ Meet me in room 508 after we get dismissed by Hotch. SR~_

_~ Why? ER~_

_~ So that we can talk SR~_

_~ Alright ER~_

She closed off her phone, met up with Morgan and exchanged what they jotted down in their note pads before reporting to Hotch and Rossi.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily kept her promise and showed up to Spencer's room in the hotel that the team was staying at; to talk. Spencer needed a release right now. He pinned her against the door and hungrily took her lips into his.

"What are you doing?" she asked, while lightly pushing him away from her, in order to really look at him. He looked different, but not in a way that turned her on, one that had her worried.

'_What are you doing?_' he himself at twelve years old asking. He immediately backed away from her.

"Spencer what's going on? Tell me please. Don't shut me out. You've been distant for over a week and now… you're getting worse"

"I can't… I want you so bad, but he won't let me" this was starting to scare her.

"Who is _he_ Spencer?"

"Mr. Holiday" she knew right then who Spencer was talking about. This was the name of the teacher that had sexually assaulted her husband when he was twelve years old.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she made his sit down on the bed, and she sat by him.

"Now all of a sudden hearing you last night in bed… it got worst and I wanted to get away…"

"Spencer…" she looked at him worriedly. He had disappeared twice for a over a hour.

"I didn't take any narcotics… but I wanted it so bad. I had to get away…"

"I'm sorry Spencer" she hugged him tightly, and seconds later he broke down in her arms.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

She saw how agitated he was as soon as Garcia started talking about Samantha's background. He kept pacing back and forth, asking questions that everyone was thinking inside. What kind of father sent their own daughter through electroshock therapy, even if it was to help her get over her mother's death. No MD parent would even consider that kind of treatment… unless he was covering up something else.

"I want to go to New lives" he said angrily, "Whether or not she's there, I want to talk to her father. There are literally hundreds of therapies to help kids lost. Electroshock isn't one of them" he told the team, before storming out. Emily followed close behind to go talk to him.

"Rossi I want you to go with Reid at New Lives"

"Alright" the older agent got up and slowly walked outside and saw the married couple talking.

"He's hiding something…" he said out loud. H was pacing back and forth by the SUV, "No caring parent would put their own child through ETC!"

"I'm pretty sure the entire team knows that her father lied to the police about his reasons. And you and…" she looked to her right and saw Rossi standing not too far form them, "Rossi are going to find out"

"I have a bad feeling about this Emily"

"Then call me, I don't care if I get in trouble with Hotch, you matter more to me than the job" she told him honestly.

"… What can I do?"

"Use what happened to you for good… to help and show those who went through that you do understand and can help them"

"I don't understand"

"You will, now go" she told him, before kissing him and heading back inside the precinct"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I'm very confused gentleman. What does this have to do with Samantha?" Dr. Malcolm asked Spencer and Rossi.

"We need to talk to her, is she here?"

"No, she's at work" he answered quickly. Too quickly for Reid's taste.

"Does she live here or did she moved into one of your half way house?" the older asked.

"As a matter of fact she is in one of my houses"

"Well we'll need the address"

"And I'll need to know what this is about"

"She might be tied to a series of abductions" Rossi answered, while keeping an eye out on Reid, who decided to go look at some plush animals up on a high shelf.

"That's not possible, that's not my daughter"

"Is Samantha on her own at this house? Are there any patients there right?"

"No, she thought that was best and I agreed"

"Well let's face it, you were glad to have her out of your hair" Rossi stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Because if you had been visiting her recently doctor, you would have known what she's been doing" he accused.

"Samantha has always been troubled" he countered, weakly. This made Spencer angrier!

"Three women are dead because of her!"

"She's not capable of that"

"Are you sure? The effects of Electroshock, especially at that age are permanent… but maybe you knew that"

"My wife died, when Samantha was ten, she never recovered. I tried everything. Child psychiatry, pet therapy, nothing helped. She was cutting herself! She was in pain! This is the end of this meeting"

"Where's your daughter, doctor!" Rossi demanded, seeing that Reid was too pre-occupied at looking at children toys.

"And agent Rossi. If you try to talk to her, a mentally ill woman, without knowing what she's doing-" Rossi cut in.

"Do you know about the women she's keeping?" Rossi asked, but the doctor decided to ignore his question and continue his phrase.

"Without any medical or legal council present, you'll have no case and I mean none!"

"We'll keep a police here in case Samantha decides to drop in for a visit. Let's go Reid"

"Hey, really fast question, why are these toys here?" the young doctor asked the elder doctor.

"I use them for my therapy" he quickly answered.

"I understand that, but why are the _way_ up on the shelf away from ay kids could reach them?"

"They are reminders of patients that I have helped" he answered with annoyance in his tone. Rossi was liking and not liking where this questioning was going.

"Let me ask you this…" Reid reached out and picked one of the toys and placed it on the desk for the Doctor to see, "What was the name of the girl that you helped with this one?"

"Jenny Larson" he answered immediately.

"Hmm… and this one?" Reid asked, placing another toy by the other one, what was the name of the little girl for this one?"

"Abigail Moore" again he answered, but this time it looked like he was enjoying the memories of thinking back to those times.

"About this one?"

"Linda Crousse" he sighed out.

"These girls are like… nine... nine or twelve years old? I'm assuming"

"My PHD is on affective trauma on pre-pubescent girls, I do not appreciate what you're implying!" Dr. Malcolm said out loud to the young doctor. Ignoring Agent Rossi at this point.

"I-I'm not implying anything. I'm making an inference. An inference is an educated guess and base on that educated guess, I form an hypothesis…" Reid was losing his temper and expressing his disgust and anger towards the doctor, "For instance… my hypothesis is that after _you raped_ your daughter, you admitted her to Electroshock therapy to make sure she stayed quiet!"

"This is an outrageous!" Malcolm turned to Rossi, but the older agent did nothing to intervene.

"And then out of guilt you bought her toys, more specifically you bought her a line of dolls. Because that's what serial molesters do, they give gifts. And you continued this pattern on your other patients. And then once they left your care, you added their _toys_ to your collection!"

"I'm sorry, you can't back up that story… _doctor_" he said with a tone that sounded like he was glad to get away with it.

"This is why I love my job _doctor_, um because my lab is a jury of you piers. My test are Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore and Linda Crousse!" he leaned in closer to the doctor and got in his face, "The DA will put them on the stand and I'm going to bring these dolls and watch how they react!"

"Or… you can tell us where your daughter is and we'll tell the DA that you cooperated…" Rossi told Malcolm, "But once we walk out this door the deal comes off the table"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer remained inside the house even after the rest of the abductees and Samantha were taken away. The team was heading out but Emily told them to leave one of the SUV's behind so that she and Reid could drive back to the hotel. Once they left, she carefully walked inside the house and made her way to the attic where she saw her husband; sitting alone and looked utterly depressed. Emily never said a word. She just sat by him and waited for him to talk to her when he was ready.

"You were kind to Samantha" she told him.

"Someone had to"

"You know that we wouldn't have handcuffed her right?" she asked him.

"But the toys would have been taken away right?"

"I don't know" Emily said.

"That's what started up this whole thing… if her father hadn't done those things to her… the rape… the ECT… she would have grown up to be someone else that what he molded her to be" he said in anger towards Samantha's father. Then tears slowly started to go down his face. Then the sobs started and he just let it all out. All Emily could do was fight back the tears and hold her husband.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Days went by and Spencer was still distant with Emily but he didn't shut her out at least. He had to deal with this on his own. Emily had helped enough. He went to the park and played Chess like he used to for a while and then walked around for what he thought felt like an hour or so, when in fact it was almost three hours.

He texted Em, to let her know that he was safe, but he just needed time to find a way to move on from everything instead of blocking it out. She understood him and was proud of him.


	56. Moseley Lane

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Six (56):__ Moseley Lane_

Ambassador Prentiss had returned from a long overseas job and had told Emily about taking her grandchildren for a night or two, which Emily did not oppose, because she knew that her children missed their grandmother… well except Archer who hadn't really got the chance to know the ambassador. But still having a night or two for her and Spencer to relax at home sounded nice.

Hours after the kids had left with grandma Liz, both parents decided to have a relaxing night, watching a movie, because Spencer didn't feel like going out. Which would have been nice, for Emily, since they hadn't gotten out in over three years. But she didn't argue.

Halfway through the film, the brunette started a trail of kisses on his neck, leading to his lips. Soon she captured them with her own lips in an attempt to lead them somewhere, but he whine and backed away.

"The movie is halfway over Em" he said before looking back on the screen. Emily immediately felt rejected by another advance she had attempted. Before he had made an excuse that the kids could possibly hear them, so she let it slide. But none of them were home tonight. So she sat up, walked over to the closet, grabbed her coat and just when she was about to leave she heard him call out to her.

"Where are you going at this time?" he sounded protective.

"Out" she told him simply.

"Why?"

"Because the moon is full and I'm hungry for human flesh" she retorted sarcastically, "We have the night to ourselves and instead of being cooped up in here, we could be out"

"What's wrong with being here?"

"Nothing, but the last we went out was over three years ago"

"I'm just not ready to be intimate yet…" he told her, before stopping her and removing her coat, "I appreciate your patience Emily, but I just need more time"

"I'm heading to bed" she told him, as she walked up the stairs, "You coming?"

"Yeah, just let me close everything off down here, alright"

"Okay"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The house phone started ringing and of course Spencer answered.

"Hello?"

"_Spence, it's JJ. We have a case. You and Emily get down here ASAP. We have a child abduction"_ she said before hanging up.

Spencer called Elizabeth to let her know about the case that they had just gotten and of course she agreed to keep the kids a little longer with her, while they were out capturing a child abductor.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"There must have been hundreds of people there and no one saw anything?" Emily asked with annoyance in her voice.

"It's a temporary gathering with little to no security" Spencer explained.

"Alright Reid, you and I are going to head on over to the families house, the two of you I want to work with Garcia. We need to look at every local abduction attempt in the past year. See if there's any overlap"

"The good news is it's barely in the second hour" JJ tried to reassure Emily and herself.

"Yeah but odds are we only have 22 hours left to find Amy alive so let's do this" Morgan said as he and Reid walked out of the briefing room, while Prentiss and JJ went to start to gather things that they would need to take to Garcia.

"Are you and Spence okay?" JJ asked looking concerned.

"…" this caused Emily to swallow loudly, "We should focus on getting the needed information to Garcia" she told her friend. All Emily wanted to really do was to call her mother and talk to her children or even drive over to her mother's home and see all six of them to reassure herself. She really hated child abduction cases.

JJ on the other hand kept texting Will to talk to him and some time ask him to cll so that she could talk to Henry over the phone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily took a short break and dialed the third number in her contacts and patiently waited for the person to answer.

"_Emily?_"

"Hey mother. Are the kids still up?"

"_The triplets and Archer are fast asleep, but Ale and Cassie are still wide awake… are you working the child abduction case?"_

"Yes… May I speak to them?"

"_Let me put you on speakers dear, before I get them_" her mother said. About a minute later the voices of her two eldest kids was heard, which brought her to tears.

"_Mommy!_" both said at the same time.

"Hey there munchkins" she smiled, "Are you two behaving at grandma's?"

"_Yes!_" She heard Cassie say.

"_Maybe_" Ale said, being a smart mouth already at his age. She knew that they were doomed when he reached his teenage years.

"Ale you're being silly now aren't you?"

"_Yeah!_" he laughed, which made her laugh.

"I knew it. So… are you two having fun?"

"_Yeah! Granny is taking us to the petting zoo today_"

"All six?" she worriedly.

"_Don't worry Emily dear, Max and Helen are going to watch the rest, while Nick, my first hand security guard and I watch Ale and Cassie. When we go to the Petting zoo_"

"Thank you Mother… Listen I have to go back to catch bad guys. I'll call later I promise"

"_Okay… bye mommy! Love you!_" she heard Ale say.

"I love you Alessandro. Bye Cassandra, love you"

"_Love you too Mommy. Bye bye!_"

"I'll talk to you later mother"

"_Alright dear. Good luck at finding Amy_" then the line went dead. And Prentiss went back to agent mode and continue to work the case. She got distracted by the news playing in the bullpen, and not long after that a slightly tipsy brunette came in and told her about how they took her son. She went straight to JJ to tell her this.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So… are you going to tell me why you're keeping your distance with Prentiss?" Derek asked Reid after they got in the SUV and were making their way back to Quantico.

"I thought we could have a quiet night at home, and she didn't agree"

"…She was slightly tipsy when she randomly told me this but… she's starting think you're impotent"

"WHAT! I'm not! WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT!"

"When was the last time you two… you know… had sex?"

"A little while…" he muttered out.

"Would a little be… like almost three months?"

"Why did she tell you this?"

"Maybe because since you refuse to be near her, she thinks you're just there for the kids and that's all"

"Well I'm not…"

"Then why won't you? I mean no offense man, but if she weren't wearing that band, I'd never leave my bed"

"MORGAN!"

"What? You're making her feel like she's Medusa, man!"

"Medusa?"

"Her words not mine" he said in defense.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You told Morgan about our problems at home!" Spencer raised his voice at her, after he walked in their room.

"I was drunk, and you refused stand next to me!"

"Because I want to be sure!"

"Sure of what?"

"That I don't hear him, when we're intimate!" he finally told her.

"…Then tell me this, instead of acting like I'm Medusa!"

"You have no right at talking about our private life to him!"

"Like your one to talk! You talk to JJ about our private life all the time! She confronts me, just like I bet Morgan confronted you today. You were sober when you spoke to her, I wasn't! I only told Morgan because I was intoxicated!"

"Why are you being so damn stubborn about this!"

"I accept the whole withholding Spencer, it's the rest that's pissing me off!"

"And what's that!"

"You only look at me when we're either arguing or have to work together on cases…" she told him sadly, "You don't even hold me or have any contact with me. I understand the no sex until you're ready, but to back away from a kiss? I went through a lot of different rejections… but nothing's worse than to see your partner look like a simple affectionate gesture is repulsive"

"Emily…"

"I can't sleep… I'm heading back to Quantico" she told him as grabbed her coat and briefcase before walking out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Emily watched the children reunite with their parents, she felt warm and teary at this very moment. What she didn't know was that Spencer was currently watching her from afar, wanting to hold her. But they were still at work and he needed to remain in agent mode, even if the case was over.

Hours later, the kids were back at home and sound asleep in their beds and cribs, and so were Emily and Spencer. Well except Spencer. He was wide-awake and was arguing with himself. He looked to his right and saw Emily had her back to him, and by the even rise and fall of her chest; she was sound asleep.

Very slowly, he turned to his side, and carefully reached out to her and laid his hand onto her left shoulder. He felt her jolt out of her sleep. He then let his hand and arm lay pass her and soon wrapped his left arm around her waist, in a protective matter.

Emily was awoken from her sleep, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she was able to say anything, she soon felt a familiar arm wrap itself around her waist and soon pulled her to him. Her back was now pressed against his chest, and this brought a smile to her face.

Spencer felt comfortable enough at where his arm was and decided to pull her close to him. Her back was right up against his chest. This brought a good feeling to Spencer, because nothing was provoking any flashbacks about Holiday. It was just he and Emily. Happy about the closeness they were currently sharing. What neither knew, was both had a smile tugging on their lips.


	57. The Fight

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Seven (57):__ The Fight_

Spencer was fast asleep, when he felt the bed dip on Emily's side. He knew that she was already up and somewhere downstairs. Plus the dip wasn't that of Emily's weight, but from someone much smaller and lighter. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, when he saw Cassandra's attempt to get sneaky on her father.

"Daddy!" she cheerfully said before she jumped onto her father and hugged him.

"Oof! Morning sweetheart" he hoarsely said, as he returned the hug, "What are you doing up so early? You know that grandma Liz is taking you guys for a couple of days right?"

"I up already. Full of enerzy!" she excitedly said.

"Full of energy eh?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you know what the tickle monster thinks about that right?" he said teasingly.

"Oh no! Not the tickle monster!" she dramatically exclaimed, but before she could make her escape Spencer already started the tickle monster assault on his daughter. Who was now laughing her heart out, "St-stop daddy! It tickles!"

"That's the point sweetpea" Emily said as she watched the interaction between her eldest and husband, "Quick he's distracted make a run!"

"Hey!" Spencer said, as Cassie ran and jumped into her mother's arms, "Plotting your daughter against me isn't fair Emily" he fake pouted.

"Oh grow up daddy" she teased, "Can you get ready for grandma Liz for me please?"

"Okay mommy"

"Thank you sweetie" she watched her daughter walk out. Emily then sat next to her husband, "Morning"

Spencer pulled her to him and placed a deep kiss on his wife lips, "Morning… I'm sorry about last night"

"You're getting there baby... I enjoyed the before part though" she smiled at him in a flirty way.

_Flashback to last night…_

_After the kids were put to bed, Emily went to take a shower while Spencer made sure that the alarm system was armed and that everything else was locked. Sergio was sleeping on the couch peacefully, just as Spencer finished the routine check out of the main floor. By now, if he knew everyone's routine by memory, Emily should already be out of the shower by now and probably brushing her hair._

_After entering the master bedroom Spencer closed the door, he stripped off his dress shirt and pants, grabbed a change of PJ bottoms and made his way to the master bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Not bothering to knock, Spencer walked in just as Emily was getting out. Both froze on the spot and stared at one another. He swallowed loudly, while she stared at the lack of clothes he had on._

"…_I… um, thought you were done" his eyes travelled down her body and back up to her face._

"_I am… finished… I just um, need my PJ's…"_

_Spencer caught a whiff of her shampoo and she was walking to the closed hamper that had her PJ on top of the lid. But before she could reach for her night clothes, he grabbed hold of her arm and pinned her back to the now shut bathroom door._

_Spencer greedily captured her lips with his, as he pressed his body to hers, earning a pleasurable moan from his wife. Emily then pulled his boxer's pass his waist as they continued their heated make out in the still steamy washroom._

_Tongues were now fighting for dominance, nails scrapping skin, and his fingers pressing in her thighs skin, hard enough to bruise. Then she pushed him far enough that Emily opened the door and pulled him to their bed. Spencer pinned her hands over her head before claiming her lips with his and their tongues continued to fight for dominance._

_She used her feet to push his boxers down his waist and waited impatiently for him to take her… but her never did. Spencer broke the kiss and rolled off of her._

"_I-I can't… I'm sorry" he panted out, while looking to his wife with sad eyes. He really felt bad that she had to suffer the celibacy with him. He knew that she wasn't mad at him, or that she blamed him. Like they had once talked about years ago, Emily was his first after Holiday and Spencer was her first after what happened in college. That's years of celibacy… great now he was afraid that that's how it was going to be. Even he knew that she wouldn't last years without any form of intimacy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, after getting his boxers from the bathroom floor and put them back on._

_End of Flashback…_

"I told you that's it's alright Spencer. You know that I understand your point of view baby, so stop apologizing… But to be frank, the whole dominant thing was hot" she whispered this in his ears, making him turn red as she walked out of their bedroom to go check on the kids.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I need advice…" Spencer whispered carefully to Morgan, who was reading the case file. Emily and JJ were chatting with Rossi at the back of the Jet.

"Sure man, what kind of advice? Sex tips?" he joked but when he saw the avoidance of contact with him he got his answer, "Seriously Reid?"

"Things are getting better but… I… it's just" he started to stutter.

"Relax kid, take a deep breath" the older agent told hid friend, "What kind of tips?"

"Oral…" he muttered, but Morgan heard him.

"You don't know how?" Reid shook his head from side to side, "How do you get her off?"

"Physical intercourse" he answered simply. Morgan was now speechless and confused. How good was his young friend in bed?

"Alright… listen very closely and I'm only going to be telling you this once!" he whispered to the young genius.

Hotch on the other hand changed seats to stay clear of the conversation he heard between two of his subordinates.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile on the other side of the Jet, JJ and Emily were having the same conversation, after Rossi went to sit next to Hotch and were now talking about Sam Cooper's theory, but instead of asking about another to get their partner off, JJ was trying to reassure her friend, because she saw how this was affecting Emily.

"Have you ever tried to make Spencer jealous?"

"Not on purpose, no. Why?" when she saw the look the media liaison was giving it all clicked in her mind, "Oh no way JJ!"

"Why not?"

"He gets really possessive and snappy later on. In New York, when he thought Cooper was flirting with me, he pretty much accused me of checking and letting Cooper flirt with me. So no, I'm not letting some random guy hit on me to get laid"

"Wait… Spence, Possessive?" JJ was having a hard time believing this.

"Believe it or not JJ, he can be as bad as Morgan, when he wants to be" the brunette then shut hey eyes and tried to catch some rest while she could.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When morning was coming onto day two of the investigation, the team knew that time was running out and that they really hoped that Cooper's team had found something to help find this UnSub before he disappeared again for another year. They had just pulled up to the front of the building that Cooper's team were apparently residing at for the case.

Everyone was working hard, when Hotch called Rossi and told him about how the UnSub had contacted the mother and threatened the life of her family, if she called the police.

"Hotch just called, the UnSub contacted the wife, telling her that if she calls the police he'll kill both her husband and daughter and for proof he left a video recording of him killing the first body on her front porch" Rossi told the team.

"He's making sure that no one actually looks for them" Reid spoke out.

"He's more organized than we thought" Morgan spoke. Right then Cooper's team walked out of the slum building.

"You must be Agent Hotchner's team" Rawson spoke.

"Yes, we are" Morgan answered.

"I'm Mick Rawson, This is Gina and Prophet"

"Where were you heading?" Rossi asked.

"They found another body" Prophet answered.

"I'll call Hotch, Prentiss you and Agent Rawson go check out the latest crime scene" he ordered and the two agents left, "Morgan Accompany Gina to wherever she goes and help out"

"Sure thing Rossi" Morgan said as he followed Gina.

"Hotch, it's Rossi. They found another body. Emily and Rawson are going to check it out right now" and then hung up, "You mind showing us what you gathered up so far?" he looked to Prophet.

"Sure thing, come on in" he told the rest of the team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Admit it, I'm starting to grow on you" Mick openly flirted with Emily, while grinning at her.

"Hotch it's Emily. Uh, we have an idea what he might be doing with the victims. We may be able to give the profile… hold on a second, hey who you're calling?"

"If I'm right then there's someone that should be delivering that profile" Mick answered as he waited for the person to answer on the other side of the line.

After both agents hung up, they made their way back to the SUV and got inside.

"So, I saw this lovely little motel on our way here and was th-" She cut him off right there.

"Even if we weren't working this case _Agent_ Rawson, I wouldn't even consider sleeping with you. I'm very happily married" she told her seriously.

"Doesn't look like your happy"

"What?" she revved up the engine and looked back at him.

"You look sexually frustrated"

"…I'm going to have to tell you to shut up, or else I'll shoot you" she told him before driving off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Emily got changed to go out on the streets, she heard someone coming in her hotel room. Grabbing her Glock, she quickly opened the bathroom door and yelled "Freeze!"

"It's me!" Spencer shrieked.

"…What are you doing here?" she asked him as she lowered her gun, "I have to be ready in half an hour"

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough to go out there tonight?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"… I saw how he kept watching your buttocks"

"…Oh no, not this again! And how about using the word butt?" she complained.

"What do you mean not this again?"

"This is New York all over again, when you assumed that Detective Cooper was hitting on me and you were over the wall possessive. It wasn't even a turn on"

"Has he been hitting on you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Like?"

"Spencer, now's not the time!"

"Just tell me!" he told her.

"He offered to sleep with me and I told him that I was happily married"

"Well, it didn't seem to work"

"Can you leave, please? I need to be ready soon and you're picking a fight right now" she closed the bathroom door and left him alone in the bedroom.

"I'm just afraid that I'm losing you…" he said before walking out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Mick slammed his fist on the metal storage door, he told the junky to beat it. Emily then felt a sharp pain in her left leg and tried to hide it from Rawson, who immediately saw through her mask and walked over to her.

"You alright love?"

"I am not your love and yes I'm fine"

"You're limping and you look like you're in lots of pain" she ignored him and before she knew it, he had lifted her off the ground and was now carrying her bridal style.

"Rawson, put me down!" she ordered, but he did not listen. After they arrived back to the parked SUV, he placed her in the back seat and used his jacket to elevate her leg.

"Be right back love, just gotta get my bag" he said, before closing the door and running off.

"Don't call me love!" she barked at him.

Forty minutes later, Rawson pulled up at the hotel and saw Agent Reid standing outside looking a little stressed.

"So that's the husband?" he asked her.

"… Yeah"

"You got any kids?"

"Six, actually"

"… And you still got your figure? Bloody hell woman!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Oh shut it, Brit" she told him, seconds before Spencer opened the backseat.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he turned to Rawson looking pissed.

"She was chasing a possible suspect and from what she told me on our way back here… she may have gotten hit by a car"

"What!" Reid turned to his wife.

"Calm down Spencer, I just need to stay off my leg for a little while"

"I'll make sure you actually follow your words, Agent Prentiss" She knew she was in for it now! As she got out of the vehicle, Emily was once again carried Bridal style, but this time by her husband.

"You need any help?" Rawson asked.

"I can take care of her" he told Rawson, before walking inside the hotel and got in the elevator. Which was empty.

"You're exaggerating Spencer"

"No, I'm not. You're hurt, because he was probably too busy checking your buttocks out, than to keep a close eye on you"

"He was on a rooftop Spencer, I was closer to the guy, hence why I was ahead. I took the risk and got hit. And it wasn't even that hard of a hit!" then the elevator got onto their floor.

After using the card key, Spencer got in and carefully put Emily on the bed and placed a pillow under her legs. Hotch had assigned them as roommates, and so far they weren't getting along since Day 2 of the case. Emily got up from the bed and painfully made her way to where Reid was sitting.

"What are you do-" she cut him off.

"Come to bed… You either come to bed or I stand here making my leg worse"

"…Fine" he grumbled, before following her to the bed and lay by her side. What surprised him was the fact that she didn't give him the cold shoulder but turn to lie on her good leg and wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest.

"I was scared for a second, you know" she told him, "I'm just glad that my leg is hurt and right now I'm here with you, so shut up and get some shut eye"

"Yes, Ma'am" he replied with a smile, before letting himself fall asleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You guys better keep an eye on this one. She's gonna have a hard time getting' over me" this caused JJ and Morgan to eye at Reid, who just raised an eye brow at them.

"Like kicking a virus" she retorted, making them laugh.

"You know… I could have just missed"

"With your ego? Not a chance!" Afterwards, they cling their beer bottles in respect for one another. And Spencer saw this respect and not hitting on his wife.

"How's the leg, Prentiss?" Rawson asked.

"Spencer made sure that I stayed off my feet"

"He's a keeper" he said while pointing at the young doctor.

"Well he's taken, so tough luck for you" she told Rawson, causing him to choke on his beer, while the rest of the team laughed their butts off at his reaction. Emily then walked over to her husband and leaned against him.

"Glad that the case is over?" Rossi asked, while a glint in his eye.

"You have no idea" Spencer answered, earning a confused look on his wife face. What was he up to?

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was literally at no words, at this very moment. No matter how many breaths she took, the brunette was still gasping. Then her legs locked themselves around his head, letting his tongue go a little deeper. Her hands were grabbing hold of the poles of the head post with a firm grip.

"Oh, Oh Spencer! Don't stop, baby! I'm… I'm" then she felt something that she had long missed in all the months, she came apart right then, "SPENCER! YES! YES!" her body then laid back onto the mattress and she was trying to remember how to breathe.

Spencer was extremely pleased with himself, as he was released from her legs. He made his way back up and kissed her fully on the lips. Emily moaned when she felt his tongue in her mouth.

Spencer rolled to his side and cradled her close to him. Her eyes were already closed, but before he let sleep consume him he swore to himself that he heard Emily say something.

"Thank you" she whispered to him, seconds before sleep took over her. This brought a smile to his lips.


	58. A Rite Of Passage

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Eight (58):__ A Rite Of Passage_

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update, but the internet went out last night and pretty much all day. Until we switched companies for the internet and now it's working! YAY! :D please remember to press the lovely button known as "Review". Oh and I loved last night's episode of Criminal Minds  
><strong>

**PC100  
><strong>

Emily was sound asleep in bed, when the familiar meowing of Sergio woke her from her peaceful slumber. He kept running up and down the bed, until he got no response and decided to swat his master in the face, without using his claws.

"Sergio, knock it off!" Emily pulled the cat to her and kissed his face, before lying on her back, letting the black feline lie on her chest, happily purring, "Ugh! You're such a pain in the morning" she grumbled to the purring cat.

She was just falling back to sleep, when she heard the bathroom door opening and out came, wearing a towel around his waist only, Spencer Reid. She smiled at his well-toned body, checking him out. He was still celibate, but kept his wife pleased orally. He saw that, yes she didn't have to be in the same boat as him, but he knew that she would want to have the real thing. Reid was just glad that she was very understanding and patient about everything.

"Morning" he smiled at her, while he grabbed his work clothes from the closet.

"Why Spencer Reid you panty dropper" she flirted with him. Right then Sergio hissed, "Then don't look, if you can't appreciate the art Serge"

"…Why do you talk to him? He doesn't understand our language" he stated, as he dropped the towel and put on his purple boxers.

"…Huh?" she had been staring at his waist the moment he dropped the towel on the floor, "What?"

"…You okay?" he still has his clueless moments form time to time.

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"Don't talk to the cat, he doesn't understand our language" he repeated.

"Don't listen to him, Sergio. He's just jealous cause you get to lie on top of me and he doesn't for the next while for hurting your feelings" she petted her cat, while teasing her husband.

"…Crap… I love you?" he tried, but all he got was a laugh from her, before she placed Sergio on the floor and got out of bed.

"I don't think you meant it" she teased him, only to have his tongue in her mouth. She immediately returned the gesture and both were having a very steamy make out session against the bathroom door frame. After a while they broke apart.

"How about now… after that kiss?" he panted out.

"What kiss?" Emily pulled him back to her and let him pin her to the frame again, as his tongue ravished her mouth.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"You FBI think that you're all that huh?" Boyd asked Prentiss, who was re-reading the file, adding or even removing notes for the profile the team was putting together.

"Well your boss believes that she needs our assistance to help her catch this coward"

"Coward huh?"

"Yeah, a coward" Just as Emily tried to leave the filing room, she was roughly pinned against the cabinets that the handle jammed right into her ribs. Affecting her breathing immediately.

"I'd call someone like him a real man… he doesn't let people like them come on his turf"

"And you were wondering… why the sheriff called us in" she icily told him. Boyd shoved her harder into the cabinet, knowing about the handle's location.

"I'd be careful what I'd say around other agent… you never know what can happen to a pretty face like you… or even that stick figure FBI wimp… or maybe even that nice hot blonde" he growled out before walking out. Leaving Emily to try and catch her breath.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

JJ and Emily had been partnered up as roommates until the case was over. While Emily knew that her friend was changing in the washroom, she decided to quickly change her top at least. The moment she heard the gasp, she knew that she was busted, but had to come up with a lie.

"What happened to your back?"

"I was in the filing room when… I dropped some papers stepped on one and slipped. Landed right on the handle of the filing cabinet"

"Ouch!" JJ bought it, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

All day the next day, Emily felt and saw that Boyd was keeping an eye on her and she just wanted to punch the guy. But right now, she and Morgan were given an address to a possible safe house. Prentiss entered the Deputy Clyde's number in her phone and as soon as they arrived at the back of the house, she told him to knock and call out who he was.

But what neither Emily or Morgan expected was what they found in the stable. After hearing the mother refusing to see her child, due to the fact that she was raped, made her chest contract in not only anger but also sadness. And of course she refused to show any emotions while she was in the field.

The drive was dead quiet and Prentiss stayed with the mother and her son, while Clyde drove them back to the station. Clyde was at least polite enough to help the son, while Emily helped the mother out of the vehicle and into the station so that she and JJ could take her statement. What she was not pleased to see or to hear was that Boyd had to stay at the door. She did not trust him and had made it very clear with Hotch the morning that they had gotten the call about the head that was placed on the fence of the sheriff property.

Then something on Boyd's facial expression change when the little boy mentioned that he saw the sun during the night. It wasn't one of confusion, but one of nervousness. Like something that was not meant to be discover and now he was going to be in trouble. She needed to get in the bottom of this, but how when she knew that he was keeping a close eye on her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While JJ was sound asleep, Emily wasn't and decided to look out her window and saw that the vehicle that had been parked the last two nights was not there… good. That meant that it was safe for her to go to Hotch.

She walked out and knocked on his door.

"Prentiss what are you doing up?" he answered looking very tired and annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about Boyd"

"What about him?"

"I think we should consider him a suspect"

"Why?"

"On the first day, I was in the filing room looking at some files that could either remove or add to the profile, when Boyd came in and started to mouth off about our work… so I told him about how we were just here to help the sheriff catch the UnSub and I might of added that the UnSub was a coward"

"Alright and…"

"Well you'd expect at least some agreement but it's like I insulted him or something and before I knew it he assaulted me by pinning me against the cabinet… I still have the injury for a report"

"Why didn't you report this Prentiss? You're better than this"

"If he had no issue assaulting me for using the word coward, I didn't dare think about the threat he used"

"On you?"

"No. On JJ and Reid. Since then he's been keeping a closer eye on me and I'm pretty sure that the same vehicle that usually parks down East of the road…" she pointed to the location, "Is him making sure that I don't go see you or anyone else"

"Alright I'll let the sheriff know as soon as we arrive at the station. Is there anything else?"

"There is, but it's more about questioning Boyd… on a professional level"

"Go ahead"

"When the boy mentioned that he saw the sun… he didn't look confused but caught"

"What do you mean?"

"He's hiding something and I know from the facial reaction he got when he heard him say that he saw the sun, that it wasn't one of confusion but one of shock. Like he was caught in the act"

"Rossi and I will question him, go back to your room in case he does show up" he ordered, "And Emily…" she turned back to him, "I'm sorry none of us noticed how Boyd was watching you"

"Don't be Hotch, it was better that way. He didn't get to the rest of the team" she told him before going back into her room, but she did not sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Emily… Emily… EMILY!"

"Ow! Don't yell Spencer!" Emily snapped at him on the Jet.

"I've been calling your name for almost four and a half minutes now. You're going to go to the doctors after we land" She didn't hear him again. When he saw her wince in pain and grab hold of her ear, Spencer glared at Morgan.

"She was driving towards the guy!" Morgan told Reid, "What was I suppose to do? Let her runt he guy over?"

"If you think Spence giving you shit is bad, wait until we get back to Quantico" JJ snickered. Garcia was pissed at Morgan right now, for busting Emily's eardrum. Hotch and Rossi were smiling in their seats, enjoying the argument.

After they landed Reid took a very unwilling Emily to the hospital to get checked out and within three hours they were back home in their bed, sleeping soundly… well almost. Emily was still in a lot of pain, but thanks to the meds that the doctor prescribed it was bearable.


	59. Exit Wound

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Fifty Nine (59):__ Exit Wound_

**Part of this chapter is rated M.**

**PC100**

It was a very quiet night at the Reid household. The kids were staying at their grandmother, due to the fact that she was leaving for another out of country post. And Emily was out with JJ and Garcia for a girl's night out. This had upset him, because he had tried to plan out something for them tonight, and to tell her that he was _ready_ tonight. He had gotten all-wild up when Emily had returned from a long jog, and just from the glow she was giving off from her cardio work out, jogging, had turned him on. But the kids were still in the house so he controlled himself.

But then later on that night, when he saw Emily getting ready and asked why she didn't cancel her plans with JJ and Garcia, which got her confused.

"Spencer, you knew that we were going out tonight. I told you this yesterday morning" she finished telling him.

"Well what if something came _up_ and planned something else" he tried to hint her, but she didn't catch on.

"Then you should have told me earlier, instead of waiting at the last second, we'll just do it another night, before the kids get back"

"… Fine, just go. You don't even understand" he told her, with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not arguing with you, tonight!" she sternly told him as she walked out and went to meet up with the rest of the BAU ladies.

Almost three hours passed and the girls were having a blast! Garcia was shopping somewhere, while JJ and Emily went to get themselves some coffee. The media liaison had noticed how Emily kept ignoring any text messages she received.

"So… what's going on with you and Spence?"

"What are you…" she knew that she couldn't hide anything from JJ, "He knew that we were hanging out tonight, and instead of telling me what was really bothering him, he started saying that I don't understand… I use to go on 15 minute jogs JJ, now I go for over 30 minutes long, just to let out all the pent up energy that I have"

"Yeah I'd do the same as well" JJ chuckled at this.

"So I told that I wasn't going to argue with him tonight and left." Emily paid for the three coffees and her and JJ walked out of the shop.

"What did he say exactly?"

"He said what if something else came up and that he had planned something for us?"

"… I'm not following either" JJ actually knew what Spence had tried to tell Emily, but was too shy to tell her that he was ready again. She knew that they hadn't been close for a while but not that long, "How long has it been since you two last had any… you know… sex?"

"…A little over seven months"

"Ouch… I would what you do with the extra energy, the jogging a little longer part" JJ said before she saw Garcia approaching them, "Oh no…"

"I know, I know, I know! Don't say it, until you see what's in here. It's not my fault, they were calling to me, I swear. And they were all on sale and when you think about it that means that I am helping the economy. Which is more I can say for you guys, cause no one else's has bags" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, please tell me that all of those aren't for my son"

"They're not…"

"Good" JJ said, sounding relieved. But Emily knew that something was going to come to make this situation even more hilarious.

"This one is for Kevin" Garcia said as she showed the little bag. And JJ hung her head in a way that really didn't surprise her anymore. Especially with Garcia, "What? It is my duty as his fairy godmother to spoil the child rotten and Henry is finally old enough to open presents on his own. I am not taking them back. Give me my coffee and no body gets hurt"

"…Oh uh, half caf, extra shot venti, two pump none fat hold the whip, macchiato" Emily recited as she handed the coffee to Garcia.

"Next stop Zanado!"

"…Oooh wait, Zana-don't. Time to go to the BAU ladies"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Emily finished talking to her mother, she made her way to the briefing room, where she saw Spencer quietly reading the case file. She sat away from him and decided to do the same thing.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team returned from canvassing, they all ordered up some food and sat in the comfy lounge. They were talking how nice the town was, minus the serial killer, when their supervisor walked in. They knew that they had to return to agent mode and get ready to share any information they had gathered up today, so that they could start building up the profile for the precinct as soon as possible.

"Alright, Morgan, Prentiss what did you see or at the latest dump site?"

"Well, the department covered the blood" Morgan said.

"Why would they tamper with the crime scene?" he asked them, looking a little annoyed.

"Because this town is located right next to the forest, and she told us that they have a rabid Bear, so it wouldn't take a lot for it to get attracted to the smell of blood, so to keep the locals safe, they had to cover it" Emily explained, "They might have a serial killer on their hands, Hotch but why make the town less safe by letting a rabid bear come into town?"

"Alright, good point. Anything else?"

"John, the first victim was found on a popular hiking ground. He wants them to be found, but the down fall is that everyone knows the road" Morgan said.

"Good work. Rossi, Reid? What did the coroner had to tell you?"

"He's playing with the bodies" Reid told the Unit Chief.

"How so?"

"Cuts, stabs and slash were made post-mortem. Suggesting that he's incapable of remorse"

"He's already experiencing with the bodies and with an arrow no better" Rossi said as he walked away from the fire place.

Soon after talking about the case, Hotch ordered the team to get some rest.

"I got four available rooms upstairs" Carol told Hotch who nodded and thanked her.

"Four rooms?" Reid asked.

"We'll just double up"

"I'm not sleeping with Reid!" Morgan declared, while earning a confused look from the young genius.

"Hey! Back away from my man, Morgan" Emily smacked the back of his baldhead.

"Dibs!" Garcia called out as she grabbed hold of Morgan's hand, making the rest of the team laugh. Hotch just shook his head and went up to sleep. JJ grabbed her room key and went up the stairs, with Rossi right behind her.

"Your team's close huh?" Carol asked.

"We're a weird family" Garcia answered happily.

Meanwhile Prentiss had put on her Polar and was heading out, when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air"

"Let get my coat" he said as he walked away, grabbed his coat and followed her outside.

"Spencer, go get some rest" she told him.

"You told the rest of the team that there's a rabid Bear out there and you're telling me to leave you alone outside? Fat chance! Plus I need to show you something" he told her, as he guided her down into the wood.

They walked for about 10 minutes, until he made her sit on a cut down tree that was lying on the ground. The scenery was breath taking! It showed a lake surrounded by the forest and just a little more ahead were some of the mountains.

"When id you have the time to look for this place?"

"I looked it up on the map" he answered with a grin on his face, before kissing her. Emily tried to break the kiss, but her husband deepened it and soon had her lying on the not so comfortable cut down tree.

"Spencer what – "

"I'm ready" was all he needed to tell her. She pulled him up on his feet, by using his scarf. He pinned her against the nearest standing tree and unzipped her Polar in order to get access to her neck. She opened up his coat and quickly undid his belt, seconds later he did the same to her belt.

Pants were pulled down, she pulled his face to her, before starting a fight of dominance with her tongue in his mouth, and her hands pulled down his black boxers seconds before he pulled down her underwear.

He mounted her, which caused both to gasp out in pleasure. They dearly missed this kind of connection and were not going to waste anymore time. He started pumping fast, while keeping them as quiet as possible with his lips over hers, and their tongues against one another.

Slipping on a small branch, caused him to re-adjust their position by turning and laying on the ground. He was still on top and thrusting. Their love making wasn't usually this rough. Even when they hadn't had sex in a while after the kids were born, they still took their time with each other and only got carried away in the end.

"Don't stop… don't stop" she moaned out, tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes. She missed this feeling of connection so much that she had started to forget how really connected they were, whenever they made love. Even though right now it was just plain sex and not their usual love making.

"Emily… Emily… so good" he groan out, before going deeper, "So close!"

"Spencer!"

"Emily!" he collapsed on top of her, after climaxing. He carefully pushed himself up and looked down to her, and noticed the tears, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No… I just missed this feeling"

"Orgasm?"

"Well yeah, but I meant the connection… but let's not go that level again. I like our way, not the caveman way" she told him, her last comment made him laugh before Emily pulled him to her and kissed him softly on the lips. Not long after that they started all over again, but this time, he understood what she meant by the connection. He swore right now that he could feel how more deeply they loved one another. Other than the fact that she still stood by him through all those months and pushed him when he needed the push.

He was caressing her body with his hands, while she caressed a side of his face, while the other hand was on his upper back. He very slowly thrust into her, and she moved her hips almost exactly at the same time as he did. The kept the slow pace, while he lifted her black turtleneck up her body and kissed his way up. When he reached her bra, he pulled the front of it with his teeth and let it go, making her cry out in a little pain and laughed, before swatting his chest.

His lips were on her neck, jawline and ear, before kissing her on the lips. Emily felt the rhythm got just a little faster and started to pull him close to her. Spencer was fighting the desire to let himself go primal as he did before. He saw that what happened before was just sex, and what was happening now was something completely different. It felt more personal and spiritual.

"Hmmm, baby" Emily moaned, while stroking his back with one hand and the other was stroking his chest.

"That's it… so tight" he told her sweetly in the ear. Their rhythm got faster, her back started to arch and her breathing was a little more erratic. She was nearing her end.

"Oh… oh Spencer… harder" he complied and her hands got into fist against the ground, "Spencer…"

"Emily… oh god… Emily… so good, so perfect…"

"Spencer, Spencer… I'm coming baby" her voice was rising.

"I'm here… just let it go" he whispered in her ear, and her walls tightened around him, so he increased the pace "OH! Baby! Aah! I love you!" that's all it took for her to come right then.

"SPENCER!" her back arched off the ground, seconds later he came again.

"EMILY!" his body went rigid for a couple of minutes but then went limp and remained on top of her.

"I… I love you too" she hoarsely told him, before kissing him sweetly.

The pulled up their underwear and pants back on, and tied their belts, before making their way back to the Tavern. They stayed as close as they could be, until they entered through the back door.

"Where have you two been?" Garcia asked.

"Busted…"

"Well?" she pressed, but as soon as she saw the glow on their faces, she knew what they had been up to, "Oh sweet Jesus, you two and your hormones! You make teenagers look like amateurs. And don't worry Hotch won't know"

This got them to snicker, before heading up to their room and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next thing they heard was Garcia screaming outside… wait outside! Both jumped out of bed, got dressed, got their guns from the gun safe in their room and ran out of there.

"Garcia!" Emily screamed.

"Over here! Help!"

"Reid get Morgan and the others!" she told him and he ran back inside, while she ran to where she heard her friend's voice coming from. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Garcia covered in blood, with someone lying on the ground lifeless.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked the TA.

"Call for an ambulance!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Garcia…" Emily pressed her fingers to the guy's neck and felt no pulse. He had lost too much blood, "I'm sorry Garcia"

"BABY GIRL!" Morgan ran straight to us, with JJ close behind.

"I saw him"

"Who?"

"The UnSub… he had just done something to him, when I yelled FBI and he just ran off"

"Why didn't you come and get help?"

"Morgan" Hotch walked to where everyone was, "Get her inside and clean her up"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid came into the lounge, after leaving Emily in the room they were sharing. Hotch had given them permission to call up the kids for about twenty minutes. She was changing clothes since almost none of them got a chance with what happened early this morning.

"Hey" JJ said, as she closed another case file.

"Hey. Got anything yet?"

"No. Where's Emily?"

"In our room changing…" he regretted how that sounded, "We called the kids and since most of us didn't get a chance to change, she decided to take the op-"

"Don't worry I get it Spence" the media liaison smiled, before continuing to read through case files and minutes later Emily came down from upstairs.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After arresting Owen and Joshua was taken to the doctor, the team noticed that they were one short.

"Where's Prentiss?" Rossi asked Reid, who looked around but saw no sign of his wife and immediately started to panic.

"Morgan!" Hotch turned to his second in command, "You, Reid and Deputy Black trace back and find Prentiss!"

"Got it!" all three traced back their footsteps and went back into the forest.

Meanwhile Emily was fighting to keep her head above water and to find a solid piece of ice that wouldn't break under her weight.

_Flashback to five minutes ago…_

_After Morgan got the call about the new plan of action, he told everyone else where to head on over, thanks to the guidance of Deputy Black. The were so pre-occupied at arriving in time to stop the hunting party, that they didn't notice that Emily had just barely avoided a hidden bear trap, and fell down a cliff._

_When her body finally stopped rolling, she felt herself falling off of a small cliff and landed on something not-so hard, she wasn't so relieved. Then the feeling of what felt to her like being stabbed repeatedly was all over her body. The ice broke and she was now struggling to breath and not let her body go numb in the water._

_End of Flashback…_

Using what left of energy she had left, the brunette purposely broke the not so solid ice and slowly but progressively made her way back to the shoreline.

She pulled herself out and tried to stand, but failed when she could barely feel her own legs.

"…_EMILY!..."_ she heard Morgan yell out. But it was only an echo. Her body wouldn't stop shaking violently but she still kept pushing herself, stood up and slowly made her way back to the small path she saw up ahead.

"_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Morgan was just about to call the rest of the department in, when the sound of a branch behind broken was heard. Black had her gun out, in case it was a Bear and soon put it away when she saw that it was Emily Prentiss.

"Hand me your coat doctor!"

"Why?"

"She's soak and it's below zero!" she told him and without another second to waste Spencer rant o Emily and wrapped her in his coat before carrying her bridal style back to the Tavern. Emily tried to keep her eyes open, but halfway to the Tavern she passed out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Has her eyes adjusted to the low light in the room, she saw that she was in the room she and Spencer were sleeping in, but she had no clothes on under the thick sheet and there was an even bigger heat source. Emily looked over her shoulder and saw he husband, who was fast asleep, had his body covering half of hers… and from what she could feel, he was also wearing no clothes!

"Spencer" she still felt very weak, but her voice was loud enough to wake him up.

"Hey" he smiled softly at her, before pulling her closer to him, "You scared me out there… and everyone else"

"Someone… left… Bear trap…"

"I know Morgan and Deputy Black went back out there and found that Owen had left it there in case the party got too close, but Joshua was with them so he spotted it earlier. You guys were too far behind to have noticed it" he kissed her bare shoulder, "You still cold?"

"… Yeah… tired"

"Rest okay… we don't have to leave until the afternoon"

"…Kids…" she sounded worried.

"Shhh, it's okay. I told them that you needed some rest… and you did so technically I didn't lie to our children… but your mother saw through it and now she knows"

"…Great…" now she didn't sound thrilled, which made him chuckle. About two hours later, when she was more warmed up, she had somehow convinced him to use his body to physically warm her up a better way.

About three days later, Emily was down with a really bad cold and luckily it was assessment week so until the director needed to meet with either one of them, Spencer could bring work at home, take care of his family and Emily, until everything would good again. He was just glad that when he called his mother in-law it wasn't to tell her that her only daughter and his wife died on duty, while trying to catch an UnSub. He sat in his usual comfy chair and read for a little while before Sergio came to bother him.

"...Really?"


	60. The Internet Is Forever

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty (60):__ The Internet Is Forever_

It was around two in the morning when Spencer unlocked the front door of his home and entered. He had to go to a near by town to give a profile with Rossi and so the rest of the team could catch up in paper work. The young agent put his things away and slowly made his way up the stairs, where he checked in on each of the kids. Cassie was fast asleep, holding her Redskins teddy bear, Ale was asleep as well, but his plush penguin had fallen out of bed, so Spencer carefully put it back into his son's arms before leaving. The triplets were over two years old now and had each their own bed, but since they loved to wander they had a small bar-like little gate, that could be pulled up and down, to stop them from falling off or even wandering around at night. And finally he checked in Archer's room, the over one year old, was fast asleep.

Another thing that had Spencer worried was that Cassandra was starting school in a month. Kindergarten. He was nervous because he knew that Cassie had a high IQ, which brought him to worry about bullies in her classes. But Garcia would pick her up during her lunch breaks and bring her back to daycare with Ale and the rest of her siblings.

He entered the master bedroom and saw Emily fast asleep on her side of the bed, and Sergio sleeping on his side. He quickly got changed and moved the sleeping feline, earning a hiss or two, but Spencer got his spot back… only to have Sergio lie on his chest.

"Seriously?" he muttered, while staring at the cat, who was happily purring.

"…Spencer?" Emily asked, with sleep in her voice, but her eyes remained shut.

"Go back to sleep, Em" he told her softly, before holding her hand in his.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily awoke, she saw that Spencer wasn't in bed. But she did see the note on his pillow and read the message.

'_You looked like you needed to sleep a little longer so I took the kids to Daycare and go somewhere before the briefing. I'll see you then,_

_Spencer'_

"What are you up to?" she asked aloud, and not long after that. Sergio jumped onto the bed and lay on Spencer's side.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer in the mean time knew that a lot of people that he had to work with did not take him seriously and had an idea to what to do to make himself look his age and a little more serious.

"Hey! Long time no see, Spencer! How are the kids?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Growing a little too fast" he replied, with a chuckle.

"What do you need today?"

"I need more than the usual"

"How more?" Mr. Granger asked, and when the young agent showed him with his hands, "Wow… alright then, take a seat and I'll be right with you"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as Emily looked to see who was walking towards the briefing room, she didn't believe this was her husband. He went and got a haircut! The style and length suits him well… and then she caught herself checking him out in a new way, that got JJ's attention.

"Well… Hello!" Garcia and JJ were in awe. He looked totally different! Morgan didn't know what to say, and neither did Rossi, it was pure silent in the room.

"What, did you join a boy band?" he asked as a dry joke, that got the rest of the team to laugh. But even Reid could tell that his wife had forced that one.

"…No" Spencer answered, looking slightly confused.

"Okay, so what are we looking at here? Late twenties early thirties" Prentiss quickly made the team turned back to the case they were looking at, because she was totally turned on at the moment.

"One is single and the other is in a committed relationship…" Rossi continued and the rest of the team followed through.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"JJ is… going to… kill us" Emily laughed out, as she and Spencer made themselves look presentable, while not showing any indication of what they had been doing earlier. As soon as Hotch had dismissed the rest of the team, both Spencer and Emily got their bags and met in JJ's office, knowing that the Media Liaison would be in Garcia's office talking about the case and waiting for anything that needed to be printed.

"…I know…" he smiled before kissing her. He then quickly re-attached his tie and made sure that he looked good enough to not indicate anything to his co-workers, "So… you like the hair?"

"I thought I made that clear, when we came in here… I just hate that we had to do a quickie… in JJ's office, but it was still very enjoyable Dr. Genius" she flirted openly with him, before kissing him deeply on the lips. Right then JJ walked in.

"What have I told you two about using my office as a make out place?" she told them seriously.

"Sorry" Spencer said, but still had a grin on his face. JJ just shook her head at the two of them and let them out, before stooping Emily.

"I need to apply something on your neck" she told the brunette. Emily had helped JJ out once or twice when the blonde had shown up with hickeys from Will and covered them with make-up.

"…I'll get you for that Spencer" she faked threatened.

"Yeah, sure" he pretended to hear, knowing that his wife was joking.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Actually I don't have email…" He said.

"Seriously?" the women asked, looking very surprised. _'I thought all our generation and under were into social networking?_' she thought to herself.

"Yeah" he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see what the big deal was about.

"… Then let me break it down for you. These websites are like email on crack. And it's impossible to keep up with everybody"

"…Alright, can you tell me anything else?" he asked, but in his mind… he was thrilled that he didn't have any emails or anything with social networking. But he knew that Emily did, and would talk to her when they had the time.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Morgan and Emily were driving to the latest victim's home, he found himself wanting to ask questions.

"So you have Facebook as well right?"

"Well… I do have you on my friends list, so does that answer your question?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sorry… but suddenly it's like all that teasing about you only having Jordan, Me, Garcia, JJ, and your mother on there isn't that bad.

"Well with my mother it was more for updating her on the kids, Garcia made me get it, in case power goes out I can just send her a message… which didn't make sense 'cause I can call her on my cell. JJ for plans to gang up on you and Rossi"

"What about me?"

"So I can yell at you, when you give stupid advice to my husband" she punched him in the shoulder, while laughing.

"Ouch! Woman, I'm driving here!" he whined, but had a real smile on his face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Just out of… you know being worried, especially with this case, but how many people do you have on your Facebook?" Spencer asked Emily they were working on the photos of the victims.

"Five people"

"Five?"

"What, you thought I had more?"

"…Yeah" he answered weakly.

"Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Jordan and my mother"

"Jordan Todd?"

"Yeah"

"…Alright"

"Don't worry, you know that I wouldn't risk you or the kids" she told him in a reassuring tone, "Now get back to work, or I'll tell Mom on you"

"Quick, get in here!" Rossi called out to them.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The UnSub posted a video of the murder and it looks like he has fans that watched him strangle the victims"

"Oh god, that's sick… wait… is Garcia okay?"

"She will be" Rossi told her, "Reid you continue working"

"…Okay…" he was into his work, which was a good sign.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Reid was explaining what he had discovered, Emily looked very carefully and could not believe it! Math cracks a case open once again! She so wanted to say this, but knew that she would have been reprimanded by Hotch. As she was listening, she was surprised at what her husband said afterwards.

"He might not even be aware that he sees it in them. There have been studies that suggest that we pick our spouses subconsciously based on their facial symmetry we recognized"

"So consciously or subconsciously when he recognizes it and he has to destroy it"

"Which means he only interested in the bodies as they relate back to him" Reid told Rossi.

"Maybe… they're a reflection" the older agent said as he picked up the remote and moved the video to after the strangulation, "Remember what he did at the end of the video?"

"He wiped the tear away" Emily said.

"Another act of passion he's not capable of. His narcissism prevents him from that"

"In the Greek myth, Narcissist was so self absorb that he fell in love with his reflection in the water"

"Exactly! He finds women with the same face; he strangles them, and then stares at them after they've died! But who does he really see?"

"His own" Reid answered what everyone was thinking.

"We need to find him faster than before, his victim pool is greater than we thought" Hotch said as he walked away with Rossi and the Detective. Emily stood from the desk she was sitting on and decided to go tell Morgan about the new information to add to the profile. What she didn't know was that Spencer was right behind her.

"Emily" he called out, earning her attention.

"Shouldn't you go tell Garcia and JJ about what you discovered?" she asked him.

"You know that, that theory is just a a study and not hard facts right?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Just letting you know that It wasn't your face symmetry that got my attention"

"What was it then?" she asked, 'cause she was intrigue to know.

"It was the way you were bend over that night in the subway" he smirked, before receiving a playful hit to the chest, "Ouch!" he laughed, "…It was your smile"

"What?"

"I don't know why, but whenever you smile… It makes me feel calm and happy"

"…Ugh! I hate that we're at the precinct right now" she muttered, before walking away, her face had a slight red tinged in the cheeks. Leaving Spencer with a huge grin on his face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Who the hell leaked this to the media!" JJ screamed at the police officers. It was rare to get the Liaison mad, but when she was you better stay out of her way.

"Wh-what do you mean?" one of the officers asked.

"Because one of you leaked this to the media by telling or even posting this for others to see, the UnSub lashed out and killed Allison! So whoever is responsible gets to call her family and tell them _why_ their family member is dead and the reason for it!" she screamed at them, before leaving the head Detective to deal with the rest of the bunch.

"… How stupid could they have been?" Morgan asked the team, "We told them the profile… we told them what to do and _not_ to do and yet they did the total opposite!"

"It's a force of habit" Prentiss answered, "They're so use to complain and tell their frustration on their status. It's no excuse and what JJ just… screamed… is fair enough for the responsible officer"

"So what are we going to do, now?" Reid asked. He didn't sleep at all last night, even after Hotch told him he needed it after all the hours he spent on finding the similarities in the victims. The image of Allison being strangled to death was permanently engraved in his mind. Emily had to remain at the precinct to try and find the home, before the UnSub had the chance to escape with the cameras.

He really wanted to make sure that Emily was okay, even though Spencer knew that she wasn't. The young doctor knew that Morgan had spent the entire morning trying to calm Garcia down. Both he and JJ had went back to the hotel they were residing in for the case, but neither one slept but talked it out as a way to help each other out. And now he needed to make sure that his wife was really okay and not bottling things up inside.

"We're going to go to these addresses and arrest them" Hotch told the team, "If we're lucky on of them knows where he's hiding" and with that, the team got up and went to work.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"He's attacking again tonight!" Emily told the team.

"What? How do you know?" Hotch asked.

"My guy said that he left a message for us, and then he said that he knows that we're watching him. His narcissist kicked in then because he added that he needed to put up a good show"

"…Alright. I'll tell Rossi, while you tell the others"

"On it" the brunette was then gone and texted her husband, knowing that JJ would be driving.

_~ He's striking again today or tonight, he knows he's watching us and has to put up a good show for us apparently ER~_

She put her phone away, before waiting for Morgan to walk out of his interrogation room. When he did five minutes later, Morgan was surprised to see her there.

"What's going on?"

"My guy told me that he's going to strike tonight, to keep up a good show for us"

"That son of a Bitch!" he punched a wall, before they walked back to the precinct bullpen. Right then Emily saw Spencer and JJ walk in and they gave each other an understanding nod, before going there separate ways again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The entire flight back was dead silent on the Jet, and even after they had gotten of to go back to Quantico for the de-briefing… it was quiet unless they were asked questions about the case. Hell, even the drive back home was quiet. The kids were mostly fast asleep in their seats, so Emily would carry the kids up while Spencer watched the car and kids and when she returned he would carry the next one up. They weren't going to ever leave the kids alone, even if their neighborhood had a neighborhood watch committee.

Once all kids were fast asleep in their beds… or in Archer's case, his crib, he and Emily took a shower, and went to bed. But neither was falling asleep. Spencer turned to his side and saw a wide-awake Emily, who looked deep in thoughts.

"What?" she asked, while slowly turning to look at him.

"You know what I kept thinking on the Jet?"

"No"

"I kept thinking about… what if something like this happened here while Rossi and I were away"

"You forget that I own a gun Spencer, and unlike you I don't miss" at this he pinched her side, earning a small yelp.

"Smart ass" he muttered.

"I know I'm smart, but what does that have to do with my ass, that you so _love_ to grab when we're making love?"

"Have I told you that I love you?" he smiled at her, after speaking those words to her.

"Not since that Quickie in JJ's office" she smirked, before kissing him.

"Hmm, you think she figured it out yet?"

"I hope not…" her face then turned serious, "You don't have to worry Spencer… and I love you too" she kissed him again, before letting herself being pulled up against his body. Soon they fell asleep.


	61. Our Darkest Hour I

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty One (61):__ Our Darkest Hour Part I_

Feeling the cool air going through the house, Spencer was glad that he and Morgan had installed an air conditioning system for the hot summer days that he knew would be coming. And right now he and Emily were cuddled together on the couch, just enjoying the silence of the night. Kids fast asleep, heck even Sergio was asleep on their bed and on Spencer's side as usual. The TV was off and it was just the two of them; Both fully clothed, Emily was half asleep on top of him, he head on his chest listening to his heart beating. And Spencer was currently stroking her long dark hair.

"You asleep?" he asked, after noticing a small even breathing pattern.

"…No…"

"You sound like you're ready for bed" he chuckled out.

"I am but I'm also too comfortable here"

"You mean using me as your pillow?" he questioned before kissing the top of her head and pulling her a little closer to him.

"Yeah…" she smiled, "You tired?"

"Not really why?"

"Well… what do you say about locking our bedroom door," she turned her head so that her chin nestled on his pecks, "take off our clothes," she then ran a hand through his short hair, "and I let you have your way with me" she kissed him sweetly.

"That's an offer I'll never refuse" he grinned, before getting up and carried her to their room, where they made love for most of the night.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer was awoken from his peaceful sleep, when the eerie sound of his cell phone woke him up. Looking to his right, he saw a still fast asleep Emily beside him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and right leg draped over his legs. Looking at the ID he saw that it was JJ calling them in.

"As Emily would say '_Wrong number_', it's too early JJ"

"_I know Spence, but this is a bad one_"

"They're all bad" he countered.

"_This is worse, so we need everyone here before seven and the case came from Strauss_" then the line went dead and he sighed in defeat.

"Emily… Emily…" he lightly shook her.

"Four times is enough Spencer" she muttered sleepily.

"JJ called, we have to be in before seven"

"You should have hung up on her" she retorted, making him laugh at how much she wasn't a morning person, and yet she did this job.

"Well apparently Strauss gave us the case. So… I'll let you get the first shower, while I get the kids ready" he told her.

"Deal" she said as she got up and out of bed quickly, making him laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The Jet halfway to L.A. now and the rest of the team were talking out ideas, but Emily remained quiet and was looking out the window. Spencer went, sat next to her, and grabbed hold of her hand in a reassuring matter. She returned it, before slowly turning to look at him in they eyes. He felt a bang of guilt when he saw his wife's sad eyes, and knew what she was thinking about. They would both have to try and keep what had happened to them in the past or with Emily… with what happened over a year ago with Cyrus.

'_You'll be fine_' he mouthed to her, before kissing the top of her hand.

'_I don't know… What if Hotch sends me to her in the hospital, I can't do it'_ she mouthed back.

'_Then I'll go, I love you too much to let you go through this emotional trauma again'_ he mouthed. He didn't care that Hotch was watching, Reid pulled her hand to his lips again but kept it there a little longer to really reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

'…_Panty dropper_" she mouthed back with a sly smile on her face. It wasn't a lot but to him it was enough to reassure himself that she was going to be okay. He chuckled at her little remark before he let himself get some rest.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Rossi walked out of the room, Spencer carefully walked up to her bed and told her in a soft whisper…

"I know it doesn't seem true right now, but the images and feeling… do go away" she opened her eyes and saw understanding, which brought her more tears, "I'll leave you my card so that whenever you feel ready to talk about it… you can talk to someone who can really say that they know and understand"

"Who… would do something like that to you?" she asked.

"… Someone who needed professional help" was all he could say.

"…Thank you" she said before closing her eyes again. Spencer made sure that the tears, he knew were on the verge to go down his face, were being held back long enough to not let Rossi know anything. He left the room, and the older agent kept his distance with him.

When they got to the SUV, Rossi didn't rev up the engine right away, but turned to his young colleague and asked.

"How old were you?"

"… Twelve" after that the older profiler revved up the engine and drove away from the hospital before heading back to the precinct. But even after they arrived, Rossi knew that Spencer needed some time to get back into profiler mode so he left him alone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the 11 O'clock interview was done, Hotch had told the team to go get some rest. For a reason Rossi had convinced Hotch to let Reid and Emily be a roommate for this case.

Spencer was taking his shower, while Emily had went out to get two honest to god worthy cups of coffee for them to drink. They could drink a cup at 11 and still get plenty of sleep, which amazed Rossi who wished he had that kind of will. She walked two blocks down, found the coffee shop, got her and Spencer's usual, paid for it and walked back to the hotel.

After she inserted the key card, she placed his cup on the nightstand that Emily knew her husband was going to use to place his watch and phone on. Just as she was enjoying the delicious coffee, the door opened and out came a sad looking Reid. He had refused to talk about what happened at the hospital to her. Emily grabbed her change of clothes, kissed him and then went into the washroom for her shower.

He smiled when he saw a cup of coffee on the nightstand he was using. After putting his things away, he started drinking the hot liquid and thought back about the hospital and the fact that Rossi now knew about what had happened to him.

He must have zoned out for a while, because the next thing he knew, Emily was on her side of the bed, cuddling against him.

"Thanks for the coffee" he smiled softly to her.

"I know we both needed some good caffeine drinks"

"I'm glad you didn't go to the hospital… She'd been restrained for trying to kill her herself twice…" he hold around him got a little tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to go… I should have told Hotch to send me"

"I don't regret it… I gave her my card. So that at least she had someone to talk to when she's ready"

"That was very sweet of you" she told him honestly.

"And now Rossi knows about what happened to me in the past… he asked how old I was when it happened"

"Did you answer him?" she asked.

"…Yes" he threw the now empty cup in the trashcan before lying on his back, "I hated that he figured it out… I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to bother you"

"First off, you could never bother me, so call me whenever you need to talk something out Spencer" She made him look at her before continuing, "Please promise me that you'll call me the next time something like this bothers you"

"I'll promise, if you promise to do the same thing" he told her.

"I promise to call you if a case or anything bothers me" she tells him seriously. They've been through enough. She pulled him to her, kissed him and both slowly, very slowly, went to sleep.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As each team member got into the SUV's they drove out and were now heading to Matt Spicer's home to go back him and Morgan up, all while making sure that Spicer's daughter and sister would get out of there safely. Prentiss was with Hotch, while Spencer remained at the station with JJ and would deal with the media and anything else that could help them get the upper hand with their UnSub.

But after they had received news that both had been taken, Morgan gave them the address to Spicer's sister home and but not long after that, the profiler told the detective about how this was between Spicer and the UnSub… not his sister. Indicating that he would take them to the house where it had all started.

Then everything went black in LA. Within minutes traffic was almost impossible to get through, even when they had turned on the lights in the SUV's to tell others to get out of the way. It was just too jammed.

"Reid, we're stuck in traffic, the lights are out" she told her husband.

"_Yeah we're out, here too. We're on the generator and pretty sure it's all city wide_"

"We're meeting Morgan at Christine's house"

"_Let's go_" the detective told Rossi and both were on their way.

"_With all the amount of here in this city, it's only a matter of time before-…"_ then the lines were all dead throughout LA.

"Reid, are you… Great. We just lost the phone lines"

"Do you know how long?"

"No" she answered her boss honestly, "But it means that we have to get to Christine's house even faster now" and Hotch knew she was right, anything could happen now that they still didn't expect their UnSub to have planned. Little did they know was… they were right.


	62. The Longest Night II

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Two (62):__ The Longest Night II_

Eventually Hotch and Emily were able to get out of the traffic and back on the road to Christine's home. Hotch pressed on the accelerator pedal and drove as fast as he could to back up one of his own and to make sure that no other family suffered through the UnSub's torture to have attention to himself.

"Hotch, right here!" Emily called out, making him violently turned the car into the parking lot, and both jumped out seconds after the engine was turned off. Weapons pulled out, both agents carefully made their way to where Christine live only to see the building manager walk out.

"What's all this about?" he immediately asked.

"We're looking for Christine Spicer and her Niece Ellie" Hotch answered in his Unit Chief tone.

"She left hours ago with some guy"

"Was that man Matt Spicer?"

"Hell no!"

"Was the other man an FBI agent?"

"No. But no one's been in or out since"

"Thank you for your help" Emily told the man as she and Hotch went back to their vehicle, only to see Rossi and the other detective arriving.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid kept pacing back and forth, looking at his phone, waiting for the lines to come back.

"Spence…" JJ called out.

He just kept pacing, earning some stares from the other officers. Not a weird stare, but a concern one.

"Spence!" JJ called again, but still didn't get his attention until she got in his path and snatched the phone from his hand, "I want to know that they're safe too, but we need to remain focus and wait for the lines to come back… unfortunately. I know you're worried about her"

"I… I need her to be okay. W-with what happened with C-C-Cyrus over a year ago…"

"Hotch has her back, as does Rossi and Morgan when they meet up at Christine's place" she reassured her friend.

"Elizabeth was suppose to call me tonight… Ale's afraid of the dark"

"…Just like his dad"

"I heard that" he muttered that, before looking back at his phone worriedly.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As soon as both dark vehicles pulled up and saw the ambulances, they knew something had gone wrong. Emily quickly checked her phone, before turning back into agent mode. She hoped that it was the UnSub that was badly hurt and Morgan and Spicer were just a little beaten up.

The moment she heard that Spicer hadn't made it; Emily knew that it meant that Morgan was in danger. But she soon heard him complain and was thrilled that he was okay. But what did that mean for the Ellie? How long did she have until that monster got tired or even did anything to her?

"And what's her condition?" Rossi asked about Spicer's sister, Christine. She had been beaten up and sexually assaulted.

"It's bad"

"I'll go check on her" she told the guys, before walking away. She knew that Christine would refuse to talk to any men, especially after what he had put her through.

She walked over to the ambulance, and asked her if it was okay that she came with them, which they didn't argue with her. The brunette immediately got on board and shut the doors, before the vehicle drove off.

"Whenever you're ready to talk; just let me know. But for now please try to remain calm" Emily told her. She knew that Hotch would want her to be questioned, but she knew that right now… that's not what Christine needed.

"Then the radio started playing, which caused Christine to remember something that she had forgot to tell Morgan, and knew for some reason that she wasn't going to make it, so she told Prentiss.

Emily leaned in to hear what Christine was trying to say, when she flat-lined. She literally gave her dying breath to tell her this; to make sure that they would find Ellie alive. They performed CPR and used the defibrillator, for as long as they could, they were able to get her hear rate back, but it didn't look good for Christine.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid knew that Morgan was pissed at himself for letting Ellie get taken by the UnSub, but that didn't give him the right to treat JJ and Garcia that way. He didn't care that the older agent had snapped at him, because he knew that he did not want to hear it. But JJ and Garcia were worried about him!

Then when he yelled at Garcia for not getting any results, was over the line. He knew he had to have a heart to heart talk with him.

"How the hell are we suppose to find him!" He yelled at them.

"We can contact him" Emily said, as she joined the team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder man? You guys took your sweet ass time at finding us!"

"First of, we didn't tell someone to go somewhere else only to change their minds and not call! Second, no one has the power to control electricity, it's theoretically impossible, and lastly, just because you couldn't convince Spicer to not fall into the UnSub's trap doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like crap! We've been supportive and trying not to tell you to back off, but what makes you think that we won't put the blame on you huh? I mean _you_ knew better, _you_ let yourself get taken down by him and_ you_ didn't bother to contact us!"

Morgan punched him right then. They were in the RV, when Spencer had enough of Morgan's attitude. The older Agent grabbed what he needed and went to tell Hotch about the fact that Ellie was the target and not Spicer.

Minutes later Reid presented articles to Hotch once everyone left.

"What happened?"

"…I got tired of Morgan's attitude"

"So you let him push you?" he questioned.

"No, told him that we can blame him just easily he blames us for Spicer and Ellie"

"Reid…"

"Blaming us for something that isn't our or his fault isn't going to help get Ellie back" he told his boss, "And yelling and treating everyone like crap, especially Garcia, doesn't help"

"You're right, but you could have chosen better words"

"…I was angry" he saw that they had their cell's back.

"Alright head on over upstairs and work. Call Garcia"

"On it"

Not long after he started looking around for anything that would help, Spencer called Garcia and waited for her to answer.

"_Dr. Reid I see you've got your Cellular back!"_ Garcia cheerfully, "_And you're also in deep trouble!_"

"Yeah… wait what? Why?"

"_Hotch called me and told me that you told off Morgan about his attitude and now you have a black eye. Emily's going to kill you… then kill Morgan_"

"I got tired of his act" he told the TA, "Now, the lines came a few minutes ago"

"…_Alright, how's my main man doing?"_ she asked, knowing that it was the end of that conversation.

"On a completely safe assumption that you're not talking about me. I would like to say that I wouldn't want to be the UnSub, when Morgan gets his hands on him" he answered.

"_That bad huh?"_

"Has he ever yell at you before?" he asked coldly. Still harboring anger towards him.

"_Touche! How can I be of service?_" she asked.

"How far back can you go with your records, Garcia?"

"_How far back are we talking?"_ she asked, with some confusion in her voice.

"A murder investigation in 1968"

"_Alright. I'll see what I can do sweet-cheeks and get ready to be yelled at from your wife!"_ then the line went dead. Leaving Reid a little scared about Emily's reaction. Then his fear was confirmed when he heard her downstairs.

"Hey Spencer, Hotch told to go upstairs and… What the hell!" she saw his now closed eye, "What happened!"

"Remember when I told you about confronting Morgan… you were right, he would hurt me"

"…You imbecile!" she smacked him on the back of the head, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Look at the article I found" he said, in attempt to distract his pissed off wife.

"What is it about?"

"A murder that could reveal our UnSub's identity" he told her. Seconds later his phone wet off, and saw that it was Garcia calling him, so he put her on speaker, "Garcia, you're speaker with me and Emily"

"_You're still alive!"_ this caused Reid to go red in the cheeks, while Emily stared at him.

"Garcia, what did you find on the article Spencer told you about"

"_I think we have our UnSub_"

"I'll tell Hotch to meet in the kitchen with everyone else, you stay away from Morgan!" she told him.

"That means you have to stay away as well" he told her.

"_Alright kiddies! Fight and have make-up sex later. Let's get the team together and help JJ out!_"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After applying the ice pack on his still swollen eye, Spencer tried to lie back in his chair to catch some sleep, but felt a presence and decided to open his eye. Morgan was now sitting in front of him.

"…Reid, I'm sorry for the black eye" he said with sincerity.

"… I guess"

"You said some things back there that were hurtful"

"So did you, and they were worse than what I said"

"I'm really sorry kid"

"… Yeah well… good luck dealing with Emily now" he told Morgan, who's eyes bugged out at the mention of Emily. He was really in for it now.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Daddy got hurt!" Cassie cried, as she clung to her dad, making Emily almost laugh.

"Yes, daddy got hurt… again" the brunette told her daughter, earning a playful glare from her husband.

"I defend others, get hurt for it and I get in trouble? Not fair and totally not deserving" Spencer whined, sounding like one of the kids.

"Yeah!" Cassie backed him up, making Emily laugh.

"Really now?" the brunette questioned, while taking Cassie from Spencer, "Well if daddy really feels that way he can start being all tough guard dog on the couch right?" she stared at him, with an evil glint in her eyes. She wasn't serious and he knew it.

"Yeah!" Cassie agreed.

"Our daughter has spoken" she told her husband, before walking up the stairs with Cassandra.

About 15 minutes later everything was dead silent in the household, Emily was reading quietly when Spencer walked out of the bathroom wearing only his night pants on. His chest was still a little wet from the shower he'd gotten out of ten minutes ago. This got Emily's attention and the brunette slide the bookmark on the page and put the book on her night stand. He quirked an eyebrow up, at what she had just done. Spencer knew what was coming next and quickly got in bed, before rolling on top of her.

"You look like Balboa after a fight!" Emily busted up laughing. it was true, when Spencer was really close to her face he did look like Balboa after a fight. It was a little bit funny.

"Why you..." he started tickling her side, knowing it was her weak spot, which got her to laugh a little louder.

"S-Stop!"

"Apologize" he told her, with a huge grin on his face.

"N-Ne-NEver!"

"Then I'm not stopping" he simply told her, before moving to her neck. the second most ticklish spot.

"Al-Alright!"

"Alright what?" he stopped to let her breath.

"I'-I'm Sorry!"

"...You don't mean it" Spencer started tickling her again. He continued this for a little longer and they ended up making love through the night. They were thrilled that Hotch had given them the entire day off tomorrow.


	63. JJ

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Three (63):__ JJ_

The team had been called into the office, when the news had reached them that 19 year old Kate Joyce had disappeared, but what they hadn't know was that they already had the culprits. But they still didn't have Kate. Strauss had let them in on this information, which completely changed what they had started to build up. They had to find Kate before the 12-hour clock could reach zero. Then they had to release the supects, who would then disappear.

"Agent Jareau and Hotchner, come with me into your supervisor's office" she ordered, before walking out. Hotch looked confused, while JJ had an idea of what this was about but kept it to herself.

Rossi went back to his office and continued to watch any updates on Kate's on the news, while the rest of the team returned to the bullpen and watched Hotch's closed door. Soon Spencer sat on Emily's desk, and then Garcia joined in and just kept staring at the door and shut blinds. This didn't look good for JJ, and they wanted to know what was going on in there.

"I'll go get any other files about the case" Garcia said before walking out of the bullpen.

"What do you this is all about?" he asked her.

"I really don't know, babe" she answered, before grabbing his free hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, that he returned seconds later.

"You don't think she's in trouble right? I mean this is JJ, she does what she's told without disobeying anyone" he spoke out loud.

"I don't about that… but you're right about the disobeying part. Unless she figures something out, JJ's not going to disobey her superiors"

"Like some of us"

"…I hope you put yourself in there, sweetie" she gave him a stare, that told him that he had to be careful of what he said next because it could cost him to sleep on the couch.

"I was…" he reached for some chewable diary pill-like and ate them quietly, before both went back into silence and just kept staring at the door.

"JJ's still in there?" Garcia said after returning.

"And Strauss…" seconds later Reid reached for the same bottle, "Oh, again with the diary!"

"I can't help it, I love diary" he answered, before putting the chewable vitamins in his mouth.

"…I'm going to let that one pass" she muttered under her breath, for the past month or so Spencer had been paying much attention to her breast when they made love, which she didn't mind. But this caused Reid to choke on the diary vitamins. He had heard what his wife muttered, causing him to glare at her, but quickly adverted his eyes back to the door when Morgan approached them.

"They've been in there for like what… twenty minutes?"

"Ten more minutes and we're in the air" Morgan told the team.

"… I don't think it's about the case" Emily spoke out. There was this gut feeling in her stomach that told her that it was something else… something more serious.

"Do you know something?" Garcia quickly asked.

"Do I know something?" she asked back, confused at why Penelope would ask her this.

"She repeated the question and you always that's a sign!" Garcia quickly said, making Reid smile at his crazy family.

Do you know why JJ's in there?" Morgan asked more seriously.

"I have no idea" she answered seriously.

"What is going on?" The TA asked out loud.

"…Maybe she asked for a raise" Spencer answered. Earning a glare from his wife that clearly said '_seriously?_', "You try asking Strauss for a raise" he said before getting off of her desk and went to get his things from under his own desk.

"Spencer, I'm pretty sure that Strauss wouldn't do all this because JJ asked for a raise. She would just be her evil self and say '_No…now stop wasting my time and get out_', or something like that" this made Morgan laugh.

"That was a sweet imitation of her by the way" her field partner said, while still chuckling.

Then everything fell back into silence and all four kept staring at their boss's closed door.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What were you talking about with JJ?" Spencer asked Morgan.

"…She told me and Prentiss why Strauss was on her back this morning"

"And?"

"JJ turned down a job promotion to the Pentagon… twice"

"Is she leaving?" he immediately looked very sad.

"No kid she's not. We know that Strauss is going to try, but you know that Hotch and Rossi won't let her go without a fight. Especially if she doesn't want to go"

Spencer sighed out in relief, before getting in the SUV and both vehicles were now heading to the police station.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hotch thought about something and decided to use Emily to try and get the blonde's attention.

"Prentiss go be nice to him"

"What?" she asked confused.

"It'll throw him off and maybe it won't but it'll tell us more about him and earn his trust"

"Alright then, I'll go offer him some water or something" she then walked away from the group. She took in a breath before opening the door, "Hey, can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Water, soda, or are you hungry?" she continued.

"Starving" he answered.

"Anything" she told him.

"Tuggies roast beef with fries, the curly ones" he decided to see how far he could take this act of generosity form the federal agent.

"You got it"

"And a beer"

"…Nice try" Emily told him before leaving the room again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily's phone buzzed and saw that she had received a text from Reid and looked at the message, before getting Hotch and Morgan's attention.

_~ Rossi thinks that Kate met them before, hence why she left with them SR~_

"Hotch"

"Yes?"

"Rossi thinks that the boys had met Kate before"

"What makes him think that?" Morgan asked.

_~ Morgan wants 2 know y he think that ER~_

_~ All of her friends say that she's a good girl that follows the rules and plays safe. Y leave with 2 guys she doesn't know? SR~_

"Apparently from the people they interviewed, they all said that Kate follows the rules and plays safe" Emily passed on the message.

"That makes sense. If she's met them before, later on bumped into them at the party, and then left with them" Hotch spoke aloud.

"You think they could have stalked her?" Morgan asked Hotch.

"I don't know, you'll ask him this when you interview him Morgan" Hotch answered his agent.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily and Hotch decided to watch both screens, and could not believe that both boys had passed. Even they knew that they were ways to go around a question. You just needed to know how.

"Emily go help Reid out, I think I have an idea what's going on" the Unit chief told her.

"On it Hotch"

"Take the polygraph result with you"

"Alright"

As she made her way to the door, she heard him yell at her husband and she couldn't help it. Her non-agent side came out and she walked in the room.

"Sit down!" she ordered. Even Reid knew that this wasn't agent Prentiss but Emily inside the room. Soon his wife disappeared and the agent mode came back. She handed the papers to her husband and asked, "How'd you pass it?"

"It's easy, I DIDN'T do it!" he yelled at her.

"Have you always had a short temper?" Reid asked.

"What?" Barry looked to Reid in annoyance.

"Your temper. When someone's questioning you or even making you feel like you're not as smart as you think you are you lash out at people. Like Agent Prentiss, for example, when she questioned you on how you passed. You took it as a mean that she thinks you're not smart enough. And you aren't"

"Shut up!"

"Ever since she mentioned _Kate_'s name, you become more agitated"

"Is he deaf or what!" he looked to Emily.

"…It must have ticked you off that _Kate_ was attracted to Sid, instead of you right? I mean you met her first at your work, you called him up, cause you have no chance with the ladies" Emily told him and saw the anger in his eyes, "So you attacked her, and you even had Sid help you. No wonder you can't get a girl, you can;t do anything"

"Want me to do _something_ to you, agent?" he threatened as he sat up.

"SIT DOWN!" Reid shouted, this caught both of them off guard and Barry sat back and remained quiet, but still was agitated, "Continue agent Prentiss"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After booking Barry and Sid, the team put everything in the boxes of evidence that they would need for the trial. JJ was still at the hospital and Rossi would go pick her up before driving to the airstrip, leaving the team some time to get some rest and food in them.

Emily and Morgan had gone out to pick up coffee for everyone, so that they could at least get some good caffeine in their system before the flight back home.

"I saw it you know"

"Saw what?" Emily asked, while she let him pay for the coffees.

"The video footage of Reid owning that Barry kid. I never knew he had it in him" he chuckled.

"Well believe me, if Barry and that camera weren't in there… well I'll let your twisted imagination do the rest of the work" she teased before walking away with the trays.

"Ooooh Mama!" he called out with a laugh mixed into it.

Everyone would have thought that Hotch would be thrilled but he looked very concern for a reason and this worried all of them. All but JJ, who seemed to have a good idea why he was acting the way he was. She was going to have to leave the BAU and go work for the Pentagon.

Hours later, Rossi, Morgan, Emily and Reid were discussing about going out for drinks, since Elizabeth was watching the kids for the night.

"Does anyone have any ideas why Hotch's been looking so glum?" the brunette asked them.

"Beats me" Morgan answered.

"I don't have any ideas" Spencer answered.

"Wow… there's a first" Emily teased her husband, who just lightly pinched her arm, while smirking.

"I have an idea, but I don't think anyone is going to like what I'm about to say" Rossi said, as he looked to where JJ stood. The rest of the team looked and knew that this wasn't good. What no one knew was that Garcia had started to make her way to them when she saw JJ filling out some paper that meant one thing and one thing only. She was being forcibly promoted to the Pentagon. She was leaving them.

Minutes later JJ came to them and just by the look on her face. It wasn't good.

"No" Emily wished Rossi had been wrong.

"Wait a minute, I thought Hotch was suppose-" Morgan was cut off by his blonde friend.

"It was above his pay grade. Strauss's to"

"They can't just… take you away?" Spencer asked, while trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"So… we do nothing?" Even Emily was on the verge of crying.

"It's done" the former FBI liaison told her family.

"It can't be that simple?" Morgan questioned.

"It is"

"This job is hard enough, what are they trying to do bury us?" Morgan was extremely annoyed.

"You're too good at your job. That's the proble," Emily stated as a dry joke. It was the truth. JJ was fantastic at her job, which made other government buildings higher ranked than the FBI want her.

"It's true you're on everybody's wish list. Our lost is somebody else's gain" Rossi spoke wisely; knowing and letting JJ know that this wasn't her fault.

"They can't just take you away" Reid repeated.

"…I have… I have to go see Penelope" JJ then walked away, but not before she added, "We're going to go out for drinks tonight. Just like we planned"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Rossi paid for the rounds, both he and Morgan walked back to the table. Both men were carrying the drinks back to their table. Spencer had remained silent since the bullpen, and Emily sat by his side and tried to get him in the mood, but he just wouldn't budge. Garcia had dragged JJ onto the dance floor, while the brunette tried to get him to talk or at least lighten up.

"Spencer, you need to lighten up. It's like she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. And like she promised we'll see her more since her schedule is going to be more flexible. It's not the end of the world"

"If they take JJ away, what makes you think that you… Morgan, or even Garcia aren't next t go?"

"I already know what I'll do if the director makes me get a promotion"

"What's that?" he looked at her.

"I'd quit"

"You would quit?"

"Yeah, JJ can't afford it because of Will, since he quit his job to be a stay at home dad. And you know Morgan isn't going to take that New York job, and for Garcia… well she could probably make them disappear" this got him to chuckle at least, "Everything will be okay, I promise" she told him before she kissed her husband, "And by the way… back in the interrogation room?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting a reward when we get back home" she grinned, when Emily saw that his usual light hazel eyes became dark with lust.

"NOT In the club!" Garcia swatted Reid's head, before flicking water on Emily. JJ was laughing her butt off at the usual bantering, while Morgan and Rossi were at the table drinking quietly.

"When did you guys come back?" Reid asked looking confused.

"Right about when Em, promised that reward for you _pretty boy_" Morgan teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you Morgan… Hands off my husband!" Rossi choked on his beer, making the rest of the girls laugh, and Morgan just glared at his field partner in a playful matter.

"I'd like to make a toast" the legendary profiler told the group, "To JJ… the greatest media liaison and family member that we'll miss working with but won't be out of our lives. To JJ"

"To JJ!" the rest of the gang cling their glasses together, before sipping a drink. They were going to enjoy this night and worry tomorrow.


	64. Compromising Positions

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Four (64):__ Compromising Positions_

Spencer was reading the newspaper, at his usual fast pace, at his desk. Morgan was in his office texting with Ellie, Rossi was booking book tours, Hotch was preparing the briefing room for the next case they were heading to, and Emily was sitting at her desk preparing to throw a paper ball at her husband's head. Second later she threw it and it hit the side of his head.

"Have you ever heard of the word '_hello_'?" he asked her looking slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk about his morning" she told him.

"No we don't" she saw that his cheeks were slightly tinged with red.

"Spencer, we have to explain to Cassandra what she saw this morning" she made him look at her.

_Flashback to this morning…_

_It was very early in the morning and both Emily and Spencer were in the middle of morning sex. Spencer was paying extra attention to his wife, who moaned loudly her approval. What they weren't expecting was a third voice, in their room. Reid had forgotten to lock the door._

"_You're killing mommy!" Cassandra cried._

"_Cassie!" both parents jumped apart in shock and fear. Their worse nightmare had finally come true; one of the kids walked in on them making love._

"_Cassandra wa-" Spencer didn't have time to finish, when his eldest ran off to her room and heard the door of her room being closed._

"_You told me you locked the door!" Emily smacked the back of his head._

_End of Flashback…_

"No we don't"

"She kept whimpering whenever _you_ were near her or even me! Either we talk to her and fix this, or you start considering celibacy again" she warned him before walking off.

"What'd you do to piss off the wife?" Morgan asked.

"It's more what I won't do…" he muttered.

"And that's…?"

"I have to talk with Cassandra… well, _we_ have to talk with her"

"Why, did she do anything wrong?" Morgan looked concerned.

"…She walked in on us…" At this Morgan busted out laughing.

"Oh man, I feel sorry for you kid! She ran away right?" the older agent kept laughing.

"Yeah and she keeps crying whenever I'm Emily or her. Thinking that I'm going to hurt them"

"Oh…" Morgan stopped laughing, "I'm sorry kid. But Emily's right, you two have to talk to her" Reid sighed out, knowing that they were right. But he just had an issue at explaining this to his almost six years old daughter.

Right then Emily walked into the bullpen, "We have a case, Hotch just texted me to tell you guys" Emily told them, as she walked up the small stairs.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Cassandra, can you come in here for a moment?" Emily called out from the hallway. Seconds later the almost six year old carefully walked into the living room, where she saw her parents sitting next to each other.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a moment, your father and I would like to talk to you" the mother told her daughter sweetly.

"Okay…" the little sat on the comfy chair, and waited.

"About what you saw this morning… daddy wasn't hurting me"

"But I heard you!" she exclaimed, making both of them go red in the face.

"Daddy wasn't hurting me, Cassie…. You see when people love each other... a lot… they uh, they sometimes show it in another way. Away from everyone else"

"Is that what you and mommy were doing?" this time she looked at her father.

"Yes we were sweetie and daddy forgot to lock the door and is sorry that you I scared you, by making you think I was hurting mommy"

"… Why lock the door?" she asked.

"Because it's something very private, and only people that really love each other…. Like mommy and I, do this. Do you understand?"

"Not really…" she looked at them in a confusing way.

"But you understand that I wasn't hurting mommy right?"

"Yeah, I know now"

"Alright, but now that you know you can't tell anyone this" he told her.

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret" Emily answered.

"Why?" Cassie asked again.

"Well, it's not something people want to hear" Spencer answered.

"Why?"

This went on for the next little while, before Cassie was distracted and forgot the conversation she had with her parents and went to play with Sergio. Minutes afterwards, Elizabeth arrived and that was their cue to go to the Airstrip, but before they had to go grab their go bags.

"Grammy!" Cassie hugged her grandmother.

"Oh, you're getting so big! How are you sweetheart?"

"Better!"

"Were you sick this morning?" she asked worriedly.

"No"

"Then what happened?" right then Emily and Spencer had returned from upstairs.

"Mommy and Daddy told me that what I saw is there way of showing how much they love each other" right then all three adults eyes bugged out at the very same time.

"Yeah great idea, Em. Let's tell her" he grumbled out.

"At least she doesn't think that you're going to kill us anymore" his wife countered.

"Is that what she thought?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but sweetie remember the secret part of our talk?"

"… Oooh. Sorry" Cassandra remembered slowly.

"It's okay but don't tell anyone else, and that includes grandma" Emily kissed the kids goodbye, as did Spencer before they left for the airstrip.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Mmm, you're restless tonight" she moaned out, as he kept kissing her collarbone tenderly. After Hotch had sent them to the hotel to get some rest, Spencer pretty munch kept making advancements towards his wife in their room and then took her to bed, where they finished what they started this morning.

"I know. I just wanted you that badly" he smirked, before looking up in her eyes.

"Really now?" he nodded, "Well then…" Emily straddled him, pinned his arms over his head and whispered, "I get the first shower" the brunette then ran off the bed and towards the washroom, with Spencer right behind her.

He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to him, before dragging her onto the carpeted floor. Emily quickly found his weak spot and tickled him.

"S-Stop!" he laughed as his grip loosen, not taking any chances, she pinned him down again.

"Who's on top now huh?" she teased, before kissing his Adam's apple sensually.

Spencer used his feet to help at lifting his waist off the floor, throwing Emily's balance off. In a matter of seconds, Emily found herself flat on her stomach, with her husband on top of her, kissing the back of her neck and one of his hands massaging her buttocks.

"I am" he answered her, before mounting her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer was awoken from the ringing of his phone. After he opened his eyes, the young profiler saw that he was on the carpeted floor, butt naked with Emily under him. She was still fast asleep, so he quickly grabbed the nearest blanket around and covered her before he answered his phone.

"Reid here"

"_Reid, it's Rossi, we have another couple that was found, this time it's in their home again"_

"Alright, I'll wake up Emily, and meet you guys there"

"_I'll have Garcia send you the address to your phones"_ then the line was disconnected.

Spencer was then startled, when he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Sorry baby" she apologized, before kissing him.

"That was Rossi… there was another couple" as just like that both were now in agent mode.

"Alright, I'll go take a quick shower and get dressed"

"Yeah, okay" he agreed, while grabbing their things.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Mary-Ann Thomas, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I work with the FBI"

"Aren't a little young to be in the FBI?"

"I'm turning 31 soon" he answered her politely, before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, but still facing her, "But I found this article, that I read a while ago, and it said that humans weren't designed to be monogamous. That in our hunter-gatherers phase women took several mates, the idea was that if the men in the tribe didn't know _who_ the father was they'd all be more invested in the child. Interesting right?"

"I guess" she answered him.

"Truthfully, your lifestyle is a uh, is a sociological marvel. Don't get me wrong! I-I don't judge it, or you but I do think that the only reason you got into that was to make your husband happy. Just like you only got pregnant after his surgery to make him, only I don't think it's working" he told her honestly.

"That's not true" she told him, "James is overjoyed at being a father"

"So he didn't change around like month four or five of the pregnancy, when you started to show, he didn't get moody or withdrawn or anything?" when he saw Mary-Ann looking to the table, Spencer knew that his plan was working, "How about last night? When he came home with cuts and bruises, did you ask him about that?"

"No" she told him, but avoided eye contact with him.

"Listen, Mary-Ann, I know it's hard to hear but I think that you're pregnancy drove your husband to try and re-create those parties, so that he could feel in control again. Only instead of swinging, he's killing people"

"Why won't you people to listen to me? He's not capable of doing that!"

"How about killing the man who got you pregnant, do you think he's capable of that?" he asked her.

"No, because' you'd be lying. This is his baby"

"…These files are recent unsolved murders. Men who have been killed, since you've conceived now if I'm right about your husband, I think the father of your child is somewhere in here… Bob Atkins, is it him?" he presented her the photo.

"I can't believe this"

"James Boyd?" he presented the photo to her.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked him, "You just can't accept that my husband and I, love each other! Yes, we have an unconventional marriage but that's not a crime! We have a strong relationship. James respects me! He would never do anything…" she stopped, when she saw the real father of her baby, and broke down. They all knew that she would help them from then on.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was almost midnight when the Reids got home. They knew that Elizabeth had taken the kids to her home for the night so, they took their time at preparing for work in the next six to seven hours from now.

With everything that happened at the club, Emily was still too stirred up to even think about getting some shut-eye. So the brunette started to read a book and waited for Spencer to be done with his shower.

She knew that he hadn't been pleased, when he was told what Emily had done. He knew that it was the only but that still didn't stop him from being a little mad at how careless she'd been when confronting James.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and saw his wife reading peacefully. After shutting off the light, he slid into bed, and snatched her book away.

"Hey!"

"What you did what stupid, but needed"

"That doesn't make sense" she told him.

"It does" he told her, "You knew the risk of him shooting people if James saw you guys enter, so you needed someone who knew the profile… you could have been more careful with what you say Emily. What would have happened if you hadn't pulled the trigger in time?"

"…I'd be in the hospital"

"Or I'd have to identify you at the morgue" he told her, "And I don't want to do that… _ever!_"

"… I know and I apologized for that over and over on the Jet"

"I have a bad feeling about something Em… I don't know what, but I have a feeling that I should keep you close for a reason"

"Well be careful how much you let it show at work, because Hotch will have our heads"

"I know, but just promise me that you'll be more careful"

"I will Spencer" she told him the truth. Emily took her book back but she set it aside, and then shut off her lamp before cuddling to her husband, "I love you, you caveman" she teased.

"Tease"

"Panty dropper" both had a laugh before shutting off the reset of the lighs and went to sleep.


	65. A Day Off at The Reid's Home

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Five (65):__ A Day Off at The Reid's Home_

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I haven't been feeling great for the last while and I also went away for Christmas at my mother's out in the country. But now I feel somewhat better and will continue to update. **

**But I am warning everyone right now that starting Jan 9****th**** is when I start back college and probably will not be able to update until the first/second week of June. I know it's a long wait, but my program is very strict and lots of work. But like I said I **_**will**_** try to update whenever I can. And what I'm trying to do right now is write as much as I can before Jan. 9th and will do a weekly update. I hope that before I start school I'll be done Season six and the moment that you don't see a weekly update for more than two weeks, it means that I ran out and you will have to wait until I finish my semester, Sorry but at least I am warning everyone now. So enjoy the next chapter of this story.  
><strong>

**PC100**

Spencer Reid was fast asleep in his and Emily's bed. Hotch had given them the entire day off today, so when Archer and the rest of the kids were starting to wake up the brunette decided to let her husband rest. Now the young FBI agent turned on his other side, and laid his arm onto Emily's side, hoping that she was still in bed. She wasn't. Sighing out, Spencer decided to wake up and saw the empty spot where his wife slept hours before. While he sat up, Spencer decided to check what time it was and saw on the digital clock that it was almost ten in the morning.

"Better get up" he muttered to himself, as he made his way to the bathroom and took a well needed shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, Emily had just put Archer in his playpen, while the rest of the kids were playing the backyard. Sergio was watching them from the patio glass door, as she finished putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

After that was done, she made her way out, but was stopped when long strong arms wrapped around her waist, and familiar lips met her neck.

"Morning you" she smiled, as she let him continue to give attention o her neck.

"Morning…" he replied, "thanks for letting me sleep in, but you really didn't have to"

"You needed it after the case we just had"

"So did you though"

"I was actually awake before the kids, so everything was okay" she countered before turning to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So… anything planned for our day off?" he asked her sweetly before kissing her again.

"Mmm, nope. Well except maybe going to the park with the kids. Other than that there's nothing going on today" she answered him huskily before pulling on his shirt to pull him down into another kiss.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cassie ran inside.

"Cassandra, what have I told you about running inside the house?"

"Not to run… but mommy Ale fell and hit his head!" she quickly told them before running back out, her parents right behind her.

"Alessandro!" Emily called out when she saw him unconscious on the deck, "Spencer!"

"On it" Reid, dialed 911 and checked on his son vitals.

"_911 what your emergency?"_

"This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, My son Alessandro Morgan Prentiss-Reid fell and hit his head. He hasn't regained consciousness since"

"_Alright, agent I've just sent the call to the EMT's. ETA is four minutes from your home. But please remain on the line, while I guide you on what to do until the medics arrive at your home_"

"Alright"

"_Is your son bleeding?"_

"Yes!"

"_Get a clean cloth and put it over the open wound, before applying pressure to stop the bleeding_"

"Emily, I need a clean cloth!"

"On it!" Emily told him, while taking the rest of the kids back inside of the house, "Stay in the living room, alright"

"Is Ale going to die?" Cassie asked worriedly. She might not always get along with her little brother, but Emily and Spencer saw that she was very protective and caring about Ale.

"No he's not sweetheart" Emily told her daughter, before getting the clean cloth and ran back outside to place the cloth onto her son's head. Then the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door got her attention and ran back inside to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Alright, the cloth is on his head. What next?"

"_Keep trying to wake him up, keep that same amount of pressure on the cloth and wait for EMT's to arrive"_

"I think they're here" Spencer said, as he saw Emily running back outside. Seconds later two paramedic arrived, "They're here. Thank you"

"_No problem agent_" then the line went dead.

"What happened?" the oldest medic asked.

"He fell, hit his head and lost consciousness. I've applied pressure on his wound" Spencer told them.

"Alright, sir. You did a great job, but please let us take it over from here"

"I'm going with you" Emily called out from behind the three men. They had just finished setting the neck brace around Ale's neck and strapped him on the board. Not too long afterwards, they lifted him onto a gurney and wheeled him out.

"I'll call to let you know where they took him alright?" the brunette told her husband.

"I'll call Garcia and ask if she can watch the kids" Spencer told her.

"We can't leave her with five kids" she told him.

"I'm sure Morgan's going to want to watch with Garcia… or even Kevin"

"Just make the calls first" she told her husband before getting into the ambulance. The doors closed seconds later and then the vehicle drove out of the driveway and was now heading to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer ran back inside of the house and dialed Garcia's number.

"_Why Reid, you sexy genius you. What's the pleasure of calling me on our day off?_"

"Garcia…" he told her in a tone that quickly wiped the smile from her face.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Ale's in the hospital" he told her.

"_Oh my god… what happened?"_

"He ran on the deck, probably tripped on the last step, as he ran up the stairs and hit his head hard enough the knock him out. Emily got in the ambulance. I'm waiting for her call to head on over to the hospital"

"_Listen I'm on my way, I'll call JJ and bring Kevin over. JJ will probably bring Will with her"_

"Thanks Garcia" he sounded defeated. He felt bad that their day off was ruined because of him calling her.

"_Listen sweet cheeks. This isn't your fault_"

"I distracted Emily from watching them after I came down the stairs… It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't distracted her"

"_Would she had been able to run fast enough to stop Ale from falling and cracking that beautiful head of his?_"

"No…"

"_Then it's no one's fault, but gravity's! I'll be there in like twenty minutes tops!"_ then the line was disconnected and Reid impatiently waited for Emily to call him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the doors were closed, Emily felt the vehicle driving away from her home and on the road; heading towards the hospital. Her eyes never left Alessandro's, while she carefully kept attempting at waking her son up, without causing anymore-possible damage.

"Come on Ale, please wake up for me" she muttered, both of her hands holding one of his smaller ones, "Mommy's here… just please wake up"

What felt like ten minutes ride, was actually two and a half minutes, the ambulance finally arrive at the hospital. Just as the driver opened the door, Alessandro's eyes slowly started to opened; earning both his mother's attention and the medic that had been checking on both his blood pressure and heart rate.

"Hey sweety, how are you feeling?" she asked, knowing it was a ridiculous question, but she needed to hear from her son… her baby boy.

"Head… hurts" he muttered in pain, before tears were coming down his face.

"Shhh, we just arrived at the hospital. Mr…" she looked to the younger medic, waiting to know his name.

"Tim" he told her politely.

"Mr. Tim here is going to take you to the doctor, while I call daddy"

"O-kay…" his eyes started to close again.

"Um, Alessandro; my name is Tim. I need you to stay awake for me, as long as you can alright?" he told the young child, while he and his partner got the gurney out and wheeled him inside the hospital.

"I'm tired…"

"I know you are kiddo, but the doctors need you wide awake alright? It won't take long"

"…Okay…" he answered, but his eyes were almost shut.

"Ale it's mommy, I need you to look at me for a moment" she quietly told him, but the worry was evident in her voice. Ale looked to his mother, his eyes almost fully opened again, "That's my good boy, now can you tell me your ABC's?"

"A…B…C…D...E…F…G…" he slowly recited, before the doctors and nurses took over, leaving Emily alone in the hallway of the emergency room. The brunette grabbed her cell and dialed home.

"_Emily?_"

"Hey, I'm at the general hospital. He woke up when we got here… Spencer he was in a lot of pain" she sobbed out at the end.

"_Listen, Garcia, Kevin, Will and JJ are here. I'm heading out now"_

"I'll be in the Emergency waiting room… probably filling out medical forms and all that crap"

"_Alright, I'll see you soon_"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer put his phone back in the receiver, before checking on the kids and Archer who was in his playpen crying. With everything that happened, he wasn't surprised that Archer sensed that something was wrong. Aria was the first to calm down and was now on her bed playing with her doll. Matthew was on the couch fast asleep, along with William. Cassandra was very concerned about Ale and kept looking out the front door, hoping that her little brother would show up.

Sighing out in defeat, Reid picked up Archer and kept whispering soothing words to the toddler in an attempt at calming him down.

"Shhh, it's alright Archer. Everything is going to be okay" he whispered to his son.

"Is it?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Of course Cassie, what could happen? He just fell and hit his head" he tld her, while trying to convince himself.

"What if he goes where Aunt Hailey is?"

"He's not okay? Aunt Hailey was taken from us by a bad guy, while Ale just fell and hit his head really hard."

Not long afterward, Garcia and Kevin ran inside and saw a still distressed looking Reid, holding a quiet Archer and a sad looking Cassandra.

"Any news?" she quickly asked him.

"Not yet, she should call soon. The nearest hospital is three minutes away" he answered in a professional tone.

"Where are the triplets?" Kevin asked. For a reason all three were attached to Kevin, and he was quite fond of them.

"Aria is probably playing in her room, while Matthew and William are fast asleep on the couch here" he pointed with his chin where the boys were.

"Alright, I'll go check on Aria then" he said before going up the stairs.

"What about Archer?" The TA asked.

"He was crying before but I've calmed him down" he answered quietly.

"Spence!" he heard JJ call out his nickname. Then he saw both JJ, who was holding Henry in her arms, followed by Will, "Any news?"

"None yet" at that moment the house phone started ringing.

"Here I'll hold him" Garcia said, while snatching Archer from Reid's arms.

"Emily?"

"_Hey, I'm at the general hospital. He woke up when we got here… Spencer he was in a lot of pain_" he heard his wife sobbing on the other end of the line. This made his heart break. He knew that it was hard to make Emily cry, and sobbing even harder.

"Listen, Garcia, Kevin, Will and JJ are here. I'm heading out now" he told her while grabbing the keys to the mini van and his jacket.

"_I'll be in the Emergency waiting room… probably filling out medical forms and all that crap_"

"Alright, I'll see you soon" he then disconnected the line and placed the phone back in the receiver, "They're at the general hospital. I have my cell on me if anything else happens and I'll call when I have any news on Ale" he told his family before running out of his home and to the mini van.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily had handed over the forms to the desk nurse, before she started pace back and forth in the hallway. It hadn't even been five minutes and she was already starting to have an anxiety attack.

"Emily!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Spencer running to her, "Any news?"

"None, it's only been…" she looked at her watch, "not even six minutes"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

So they waited… and waited. Before they knew it, almost two hours passed.

"I'm just going to call home and make sure everything's okay" he told her, before walking away and out of the hospital.

"Reid-Prentiss, Alessandro?" a doctor called out, earning Emily's attention.

"I'm his mother. Is he okay?"

"Alessandro sustained a grade 3 concussion"

"What?"

"What I want you to look out for, for the next 24 hours and possibly more are decrease of motor skill, slurred speech and frequent headaches. Now he was out for about five six minutes correct?"

"Yeah, even though it felt longer" she told the pediatrician.

"I wouldn't blame you Misses Reid… but usually losing consciousness is normal with grade 3 concussion. It can lead from a few seconds to five minutes of unconsciousness. Now I need you to also monitor is eye coordination, especially with his concussion. Just do the usual follow my index, from side to side and also check for his pupil size"

"When can we take him home?"

"We?" he looked confused.

"My husband went outside to call home… the rest of the family is babysitting our kids"

"Oh alright then. Well if everything looks good, you can take him home around noon"

"Can someone stay the night with him?" the brunette asked him.

"Only one person, yes" Spencer walked back inside and saw the doctor talking to Emily.

"How's Ale?" he asked the doctor.

"Your son has a grade 3 concussion, so we're keeping him here over night to make sure that he doesn't have any more brain damage or lost of memory, slurred speech, motor skill or headaches. IF everything looks good, you and your wife can take him home at around noon tomorrow. Also I told your wife that only one person can stay in his room tonight"

"That's fine, thank you doctor" he told the pediatrician.

"Just doing my job sir" he answered before walking away, "Oh he's in room 125!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The kids had finally settled down for supper, when the house phone started ringing. JJ saw on the caller ID that it was Spencer and answered.

"Spence, you got any news on Ale?"

"_Yeah, he has a grade 3 concussion. Has to stay the night here and only one person is permitted to sleep in his room tonight. So I'll be home in a little while. Emily is making me come home"_

"You sound afraid" the ex BAU media liaison told her friend.

"_You would to if your partner told you to go home or they would cut you off until your eldest went off to college!_"

"Ouch, well you know that she means it" JJ told him, "I'll let the rest know alright. See you soon Spence"

"_Alright see you soon_" then the line went dead and JJ went back to the living room and told everyone what the current situation was.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer placed his phone back into his right trouser pocket and quietly made his way to Ale's room, where Emily was. He peeked inside and saw her talking to a groggy, but fully awake Ale, which made him smile. The young agent then tapped at the door and then carefully entered the room.

"Daddy" the little boy said happily.

"Hey there Ale" he carefully hugged his son, before taking the other empty seat by Emily, "How are you feeling?"

"Headache going away"

"That's great to hear. Did your mother tell you that she's going to stay here with you tonight and I'll come by tomorrow morning and stay until they let you leave?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, just making sure" Spencer then gently kissed his son's head. Not long afterward Ale was fast asleep for the next hour before Emily had to wake him, "So…"

"So what?" she looked to her husband.

"That was some day off huh?" he joked, earning a slug to his left arm, "Ow! What was that for? It's just a question" he smirked at her.

"You sly" she softly smiled back at him before kissing him on the lips, "Sorry our only day off went like this"

"It's not your fault Emily. We can't always get what we want, but at least Ale is going to be fine and we'll be fine. I'll call Hotch and tell him about the situation and he'll give us another day or so to take care of Ale and the rest of kids"

"I know sweetheart…" Emily leaned against her husband and both watched their son sleeping.


	66. Middle Man

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Six (66):__ Middle Man_

Spencer was reading his second book of the night in bed, when the lights went out and then the door of the washroom opened. His jaw dropped opened when he saw his wife in sexy lingerie.

"Emily?..."

"With all the cases we've had the last couple of weeks, so I decided to take your mind off of our last case" she told him in a sultry voice. Soon her fingers turned on the small radio on his stand, and put the volume just right for them and yet not loud enough to wake the children up.

"Emily…" he groaned, as he felt one of her hands on his chest. She was feeling his pecks and soon made her way down to his abs, but purposely stopped at the elastic waist band of his PJ pants, making him groan in annoyance, "Not yet baby" she whispered in his ears in her sexy voice.

The song "_Prototype – Outkast_" started playing, and the mood changed between them. But before Spencer could pull his wife on their bed, Emily quickly re-tracked her hand from her husband's hot body and slowly unzipped the back of her sexy lingerie, all while swaying her hips in a sexy way.

Spencer swallowed loudly, as he just stared at the striptease he was getting from his wife. Just when he thought that the corset would fall onto the hardwood floor, his wife slowly started to pull down the leather underwear she wearing, but would always pull them back up, earning a glare and groan form her husband.

"_Today must be my lucky day_" Emily sang out, while she straddled her husband waist, making him moan before she pulled him into a heated kiss, "_Baby, you are my prototype_"

Spencer quickly pulled the sheet over them, and soon threw the leather underwear somewhere on their bedroom floor, "_I think I'm in love again_" he sang sweetly to her, before capturing her lips with his.

"_I think I'm in love again_" Emily repeated, before he drove into her and the rest of the music and what happened on the last case was forgotten.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After they did their usual routine at home, the Reids dropped Cassie to school, and then drove the rest of the kids to daycare. After saying their see ya later's, both parents went up the their floor and started working quietly at their desk.

"Morning you two" Morgan called out to them as he approached both desk, as he stirred his coffee.

"Morning" Reid said, while keeping his eyes on his work.

"Morning Morgan" Emily looked up form her paperwork, and smiled at her field partner, "How's the morning so far?"

"Boring…" he sighed.

"HE jinxed it" Reid stated, making his wife giggle, while Morgan had a confused look plastered on his face.

"What do you mean I jinxed it?" he questioned the young genius.

"We have a case" Garcia said as she exited Hotch's office and made her way into the briefing room, followed by Rossi and Hotch.

"That's what I mean. You jinxed it" he answered before walking up the stairs, with both a still laughing Emily and confused Morgan behind him.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Wait, you've never been to s strip club?" Emily asked with surprised in her voice. She knew that Morgan had tried to take him to a strip club, but he didn't know that Reid had snuck out. She had just assumed that he did that because of the fact that he was married and would worry that she would have been jealous. Which she wasn't.

"Nope. Why is that weird?" he asked, looking a little concern.

"Not really… I mean it can be, because well… usually when men want to look but not touch they usually go to a strip club. And since you're from Vegas…"

"You assumed that I had been to one" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah"

"I didn't see the point of going to see a exotic dancer, when I was dealing with my own issues"

"Right… sorry"

"It's alright Emily. I've made peace with what happened in high school, but I just never saw the point of exotic dancers. So why go?" he told her before asking, "Have you ever been to a strip club?"

"A male one yeah" she answered, "Don't worry, they lacked package and I don't like someone who has too many muscles" she smiled at her husband before they entered the club that the last victim worked at.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

The entire team was working through the night. They really needed to find anything they could on the pack of UnSubs to locate and rescue Stefanie, before it was too late for her. Emily was working the hardest at the moment, which got Hotch and Rossi worried.

"I'll go make her get some fresh air" Rossi told him old friend before walking to where Emily was currently working, "Emily"

"Hey, you got anything?"

"No… But you need some fresh air" he told her, while making stand, "You've been pushing yourself for a little too long. It's okay Hotch is going to take over until we come back inside alright?" Emily responded with a nod, before following the older agent outside the station.

"So… why outside?"

"The air out here in the country is way less polluted and fresher than the air back in the cities" he told her.

"Alright… whatever you say Dave" she told him.

"And you shouldn't push yourself so hard"

"I wasn't" she denied.

"Emily, you know that the moment we found out that the UnSubs were in fact a pack… that the chances of Stefanie's survival are very slim"

"We still have to try for…"

"…For her little girl" he finished for her, "I know that Emily, but by pushing yourself like this, you have higher chances of missing or even making a mistake that could cost more than just Stefanie's life. So right now, just try and take so deep breath and take a small break. Even if it's just five minutes"

"…Alright, fine" she gave in, knowing that the legendary profiler wasn't going to go down without a fight, "Stubborn mule"

"I heard that!"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Michael I get it" Emily turned her attention to Chris, "He was there for you when you thought nobody else was"

"Nobody was" Chris stated to Emily while pointing his gun to her, making Spencer slightly flinch. He knew that it was part of the profile and that Emily was trained for this, but that didn't mean it was unbearable for him to watch from the sidelines.

"That might be true, but you need to understand that Michael's done this before" she told him, while looking right into his bright blue eyes, angering Michael.

"Don't listen to this bitch! She's trying to get us to surrender, we should rush 'em now!" Michael shouted Chris.

"You don't want to do that Chris, do you? That's suicide. For you, Michael doesn't care!" she pointed out, "He was going to kill the moment things got tough anyway. Just like he did to his last team"

"What is she talking about?" Chris asked Michael, without ever making eye contact with him.

"Two men went missing, following a series of rapes in northern Louisiana. What do you think happened to them?"

"Is that true?" Chris asked Michael, who didn't answer him, "You're going to kill me too?"

"What do you mean too? I didn't kill Scott, you did" Michael said out loud.

"You said that it was to protect us"

"Us… me, it's all the same" Michael spoke without any mercy or regret in his voice, "It don't matter anyway, either one of us. I need to know that you're with me. 'Till the end… Well?... Too late"

The next thing the team knew, they saw Michael being shot repeatedly by the sheriff, Stefanie running to Emily, who shielded her from Chris; who was now pointing his gun right at his father.

"What'd you do?" Chris shouted.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Morgan shouted even louder than Chris.

"Emily, Stefanie… you two okay?" Reid asked as he guided both women into the backseat of the SUV.

"We're both fine Reid, just keep an eye on the Sheriff and Chris"

"On it" he told her before refocusing on everything that was currently happening. He only holstered his revolver when he saw the sheriff shooting his son in the arm, "Medic we need a medic!" Reid called on his radio, before running to Chris.

Not long after everything went down, Emily had went to the hospital with Stefanie and even talked to her until her father and daughter arrived to see her.

"Hey dad…" she told him.

"Mommy!"

"Come here baby" Stefanie cried with tears of joy, before her daughter jumped and climbed onto the bed to hug her mother. Stefanie turned to Emily and whispered, "Thank you"

"…Just doing my job" the agent replied before saying goodbye and walked out. Only to see her husband waiting for her at the end of the hallway, "Hey…"

"Hey" he softly smiled at her, as Spencer grabbed her hand in an affectionate matter, "Ready to go call the kids and tell them that we're on our way home soon?"

"That's the best idea I've heard since we started this case" she told Spencer as they walked out of the hospital holding hands.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As they drove into the ambassador's driveway, both Emily and Spencer unbuckled their seatbelt and made their way to the front door and knocked. Not long afterwards, Mike, her mother's new head of bodyguard answered the door with a small smile.

"Good evening Emily and Spencer" he told them.

"Hey Mike. Is my mother busy?"

"She's in the backyard with the kids, I'll just let her know you're here" He told them after they walked in and were now making there way to the backyard.

"Mother?" Emily called out.

"MOMMY!" the happy squealed of five of the six children were heard before both parents were tackled to the floor.

"I think they missed us" Reid joked, making Mike and Emily chuckled.

"Oh dear lord, they were behaving until they saw you two. I guess that means you two are bad influence after all" Elizabeth teased.

"Hey!" Emily laughed out, as she stood up and hugged her mother, "How were they?"

"Angels as always and yes I've been keeping an eye on Ale and nothing the list of symptoms came. He's fine dear… especially if he inherited anything from you"

"That's good to-… hey!" When she heard and saw her husband laughing, Emily quickly took an ice cube from her mother's lemonade drink and slipped it down the back of his dress shirt. Making him scream and squeal like a little girl. This of course entertained the kids, Emily, Elizabeth and Mike.

The rest of the evening and night was nothing but normal for the Reids.


	67. Reflection of Desire

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Seven (67):__ Reflection of Desire_

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late post of the next chapter of "Who Knew, Huh?", and also there isn't a post of "Not All Can Remain In Vegas" because I had a very busy week and only half is done**** right now, but expect it up next Friday. I am also in a short film, hence why I am late posting this right now, so enjoy this chapter and I'm going to bed cause I have to wake up again in a couple of hours for my scene. ANyways have a nice read and remember to review :D**

**PC100  
><strong>

"Spencer!" Emily smacked the back of his head, earning his attention.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Unless that lady grew eyes on her ass, you were pretty much checking her ass!" she scolded him.

"I wasn't! I was deep in thought, I swear!" he raised his hands in the air, in defense.

"Yeah sure, and Pigs can fly" she told him, as they exited the subway station. They had decided to go see a movie, while Morgan spent some time with his nieces and nephews.

The film was good, but on the subway ride back, Emily had caught him stating at another ladies butt. The same way he had stared at her ass, when they first met.

"They can't actually…" he stopped when he received a death glare from her, "Emily, don't get jealous"

"I'm not jealous!" she whispered harshly at him, "You were staring at her ass, the same way you use to stare at mine"

"What?"

"You heard me"

The subway stopped at their station and they got off. Emily walked at a faster pace than her husband, and he caught up to her.

"Stop worrying"

"I'm not worried!" she retorted.

"Yes, you are! So let's stop arguing"

"We're not arguing! This isn't an argument"

"Yes it is"

"No, it isn't" she countered.

"Yes, is it!"

"No, it isn't!"

"An argument is when two people are at a disagreement, which we are" Spencer explained, while trying to remain calm.

"We aren't" she retorted.

"We are! Right now we're disagreeing and arguing"

"We're not arguing!"

"Can we stop the Monty Python scene!" he finally told her. Since they were about to walk into their neighborhood, "I'm sorry if it looked like I was gawking or staring at the woman's buttocks but I wasn't"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was deep in thoughts"

"About?"

"Garcia" he answered, earning a questioning look, "…About how many times she cancelled at hanging out or even going for a drink at the pub"

"…Yeah she has been acting weird these past few weeks" Reid sighed in relief, inside of his head. Glad that they were moving on from the useless argument they were having before.

"I know, but no matter what we do, she just won't tell us"

"Maybe it's something personal, Spencer and when she's ready she'll tell us" the brunette told her husband as they made their way up the porch stairs. Spencer unlocked the front door and quietly entered, seeing and hearing nothing but pure silence.

"Hey" Morgan called out with his trademark grin on his face, "How was the film?"

"I enjoyed it, but Spencer here kept whispering the faults in it"

"Aw come on kid, turn that brain of yours off" he joked, while he was putting on his leather jacket on.

"I do turn my brain off!" he exclaimed looking insulted.

"…Other than what we do in the privacy of our bedroom" she muttered to him. She received a glare from him, the moment those words left her lips.

After Morgan said his goodbyes and left, Emily went up to take a shower, while Spencer was making sure that the alarm system was on armed. Once everything else was locked, he went up to their room and changed into his usual pyjama's, wearing only the pants.

Ten minutes later, his wife walked out wearing one of his boxer short's and a tank top; earning his attention. She wasn't halfway to her side of the bed, when Spencer decided to shut off the lamp; making the room go dark.

"Spencer" she sounded annoyed, "I need to see where the hell I'm going here"

He yanked her onto the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. Then his fingers started to wonder to her side. Quickly moving them back and forth; Spencer was now tickling his wife, who fought really hard to not laugh but failed in the end.

"S-Spencer…" she continued to laugh, "S-Stop!"

"Say Uncle" he told her, before he moved to her neck.

"N-n-never!"

"Your lost dear" he chuckled, but not too long after he continued the sweet torture, Emily found his ticklish spot, "S-Stop!" he laughed out.

"No way, honey…" she panted, before laughing again, due to the fact that he was still tickling her, "You stop first!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"Childish much?" he questioned before finding himself pinned to the mattress. Both were panting heavily and kept staring right into each other's eyes. His usual Hazel nut color was darker, as were hers.

They spent a good part of the night making love, and didn't care that they would be exhausted for work.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Spencer was startled out of his sleep, when he realized that the house phone was ringing. He looked to the radio clock on his stand and saw that it was three in the morning.

"Hello?"

"_Reid, It's Hotch. We have a case, so get yourself and tell Prentiss that she has to meet Morgan at the SUV garage in an hour"_ then the line was disconnected even before the young agent could say anything else to his boss.

"…Emily… Emily, we have a case" he lightly shook her, "You have an hour to meet Morgan at the SUV garage, while the rest of us stay at Quantico"

"…Fine!" she sighed out in defeat, but still had the sleepy voice.

"I'll call your mother" he muttered, while he quickly dialed his mother in law's phone number.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

_~ Hey, how are you? SR~_

_~ Whoever this UnSub is… he cut off their lips ER~_

_~ What? :S SR~_

_~ Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Be ready to get your Go bag ER~_

_~ Alright, Ill C U soon and ur mother is watching the kids SR~_

"Hotch!" Reid called to his supervisor.

"Any news?"

"Yeah, looks like our UnSub cut off Kelly's lips"

"What?" that one caught the Unit Chief by surprised.

"Yeah"

"Get Garcia and the rest of the team, I'll call them to tell Morgan to send everything they have on the crime scene"

"On it" Reid said before running out of his boss's office and told Rossi to go in the briefing room and went to go get Garcia. He knocked on her door before entering, "Garcia, Hotch wanted me to come and get you"

"What for Sweet cheeks?"

"We have a case"

"Alright let me just make sure I have everything that Morgan sent me a couple of minutes ago" she double-checked before walking out with Reid right behind her.

"The children don't know what you look like anymore" he joked lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweet cheek, but I've so busy lately that I haven't had the chance to go see my little army soldiers"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Hey Hotch" Prentiss waved at her boss, who was looking for her and Morgan.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"No. But we're still keeping an eye out in the streets. We still have no idea where he picks his victim up and it's too early to start victimology"

"You're right, let's hope Reid and Rossi have better luck at the coroner"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Hotch ordered everyone to go and get some rest, this meant time to re-read the case file and profile that they had gathered up so far; in the hopes that they could narrow down the suspect pool and to also find the UnSub faster before he could get another victim. What they didn't know was that it was already too late.

Spencer was deep in thoughts about the UnSub's choice of victim and the cutting off the lips and taking them with him. What was he doing with the lips?

"Spencer, you're going to give yourself a headache If you keep working that brain of yours. Come get some rest alright?" she told her husband, after snatching his manila folder from him.

Hey! I was reading that!" he whined.

"Go rest" Emily ordered, "You've been awake for almost 36 hours straight… rest" she told him, while removing his sweater vest, then his dress shirt, and threw his belt onto the foot of the bed before passing him his night wear. Since she was already changed and already in bed waiting for him.

"…Fine" he sighed in defeat, before entering the bathroom, taking a shower and then dressing into his PJ's. When he opened the door to his room, he saw a fast asleep Emily, who still had the lamp on her side still on. Smiling at the view he was looking at, Spencer shut off the lamp and bathroom light, before slipping on the empty side of the bed and held his wife closely. It didn't take him long to fall asleep; Emily was right he was more tired than he would have wanted to admit.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"This building has three exits; North, South and West. You're here to target a woman but you don't want to attract attention" Reid explained as he looked around the station. Soon he noticed a woman looking right at him and was flirting with him. Like he always did, he did not see her and continued to look around. But Hotch noticed this, and even saw the woman walking to them. He knew that she wouldn't stop to talk to Reid but would walk pass him in a way to get his attention.

"…Well standing in the middle… gawking at passing women would certainly attract attention…" then the woman walked pass Reid, and winked at him. Reid just did a typical '_O-kay_' expression, but let his eyes following her.

'_Why did she wink at Hotch for?_' he asked himself.

Emily glared at him, while resting her hand on her holstered Glock. Hotch noticed this and immediately sensed the tension now and wanted to end it.

"Like your doing now" Hotch added.

"…What's that?" Reid looked to Hotch.

"Just like that…" Emily snapped her fingers, "IQ of 187 is slashed to 60" she told him in a cold voice, before walking away.

"Wait what? Emily…"

"Focus Reid… and beg for mercy later" Hotch told his youngest agent before moving forward, "… Sitting and reading the paper, would give him an excuse to watch, without being noticed"

"…Far enough not to attract attention, but close enough to make sure that she's the right one" Reid explained. Right then Hotch sent a secret nod to tell Emily to start walking through the station, "But she walked 15 blocks East of here, her father said that she would walk through the station everyday"

Emily look to the her boss and husband, while doing the whole hair flowing over the shoulder, making him stop what he was about to say and was gawking at his wife. Hotch shook his head, while grinning only slightly. He also didn't miss how Emily slightly swayed her hips, making Reid gawk at her butt.

"Reid… Reid…" Hotch called out, earning the genius's attention again, "If he was sitting here then we have him on camera"

"I'll go tell Prentiss" Reid said before making his way to his wife, who had a satisfied smirk on her face, "What was that all about? Especially that IQ comment"

"Just showing you what you're going to miss" she bluntly told him.

"What did I do?"

"I have Hotch as a witness, that you checked that brunette out Spencer William Reid" he cringed at that. When Emily used his entire name, it meant he was in real trouble now.

"I was putting myself in the UnSub's shoes!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that for the next month or so" she replied, before catching up to Hotch.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After Hotch ordered Garcia to come over to the station, Reid went after Emily who was in the men/women's bathroom. Right now he didn't care if he got in troubled, Spencer walked in and as luck would have it there was only Emily.

"Emily" He whispered out, still afraid that someone might hear him inside the washroom.

"What the… Spencer?" she turned away from the sink that she used to wash her hands and saw her husband standing there, face bright red from embarrassment, "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I-I needed t-to t-talk t-to y-you" he stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" she asked.

"Nervous and a l-little a-a-afraid"

"About?"

"You"

"Me?" she asked, while staring at him, "You came in here, knowing that I was here and you tell me that the reason you're stuttering is because you're afraid of me? Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?"

"Yes" he answered, "I wasn't checking that woman out" he told her.

"Then what were you doing?"

"She winked at me, so I turned and stared at her weirdly. I didn't know why she winked at me… or even if she was even winking at me" he asked honestly.

"Who do you think she was winking at? … Hotch?..." at this Emily was laughing out loud.

"What's funny about that?"

"Why did you assume that she was staring and flirting with Hotch?"

"Why would she be flirting with me?" he asked her.

"I'm not going to answer this here, but just to let you know… you are very handsome Spencer. Better looking than Hotch"

"Really?" he asked with a higher pitch in his voice, before she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Yes… and just to clear the air, because I know you and your mind, I'm not as bad as your jealous streaks"

"…You're really going to hold this over my head?" he asked with a defeat in his voice.

"Oh heck yeah! You punched Derek 'cause you thought that he was trying to get me in the back seat of our mini van"

_Flashback to 8 days ago…_

_Spencer had finally finished his stack of files, when he had noticed that Emily wasn't at her desk. He looked to Hotch's office and Rossi's but didn't see his wife. He got up and decided to grab his book, but remembered that he had left it in the mini van, so he quickly told Hotch that he would come back and then left the bullpen._

_As he made his way to the car, he heard two familiar voices; Emily and Morgan._

"_**Morgan watch it!**__" He heard his wife say to his closest male friend._

"_**It's only a dream come true in my eyes princess**__" he chuckled out, "__**Especially in this position**__"_

"_**You ass! Just hurry, Spencer is probably done with his stack of files!**__" she hissed from the inside of the mini van._

_Spencer wasn't the kind of guy that got jealous easily, but just from what he could hear and the movement going on in the mini van; he was beyond pissed._

_Walking to the other side of the van, he saw a bent over Morgan, and yanked him out._

"_**Whoa, what th-**__" Reid's fist punched Morgan, sending the big guy on the concrete ground._

"_**What the hell Morgan! You dropped me on my face!**__" Emily was mad, as she got out from the other side of the vehicle and walked over only to see Spencer glaring at her, "__**Shit… what are you doing here?**__"_

"_**I should be asking you that**__" he moved passed her, making the brunette see the groaning older agent on the floor._

"_**Morgan, are you okay?Spencer what happened?**__"_

"_**What were you two doing in the van?**__" he asked her._

"_**He was helping me**__" she told him honestly._

"_**Helping you with what?**__" he asked._

"… _**I knew that you wanted that new Philosophy book, first edition. So I pulled some string and… here**__" She went back in the van and after a minute or so, she came back out holding the book, "__**Happy birthday**__"_

"…_**Wait… What?**__"_

"_**Today's your birthday remember? Now what happened with Morgan?**__"_

"_**I… punched him**__"_

"_**You what?**__" she couldn't believe it. Her husband had just punched Morgan._

"_**I was coming to get my messenger bag, when I saw and heard you two… and um… I got pissed and punched him**__"_

"_**You thought that Morgan was trying to get me in the back seat of the van?**__"_

"_**I guess… I got jealous**__" he muttered._

"_**Well you just punched someone twice your size, I believe that you were jealous. But you threw your bag almost all the way in the back, so I needed Morgan's help to sneak the book in there for you**__"_

"_**Sorry… and Sorry Morgan**__"_

"…_**It's cool pretty boy… man you have a mean hook**__"_

_End of Flashback…_

"I apologized and apologized for that, and even to Morgan"

"I don't hit the women that hit on you"

"No you don't… you cut off our sex life"

"Threatened, huge difference" this got him smiling before he leaned down to kiss her.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

It was around one in the morning and both Emily and Spencer were spent in their bed, panting heavily. They had gone to see Garcia's play and were amazed at their friend's gift for acting. They hung out to congratulate their friend before heading home to an empty house, and took advantage of having the kids away at their grandmother's.

"Where… did you… learn that?" he asked his wife, as he lay onto his side and looked at her.

"Uh huh… not telling" Emily smiled at her husband.

"Really now?" he raised a questionable eyebrow before letting his lips onto her collarbone and asked her, "Now are you going to tell me?"

"Mmm, no" she moaned. His lips went lower and lower, "_Spencer…_"

They didn't sleep at all that night, but they weren't complaining at work the next day.


	68. Into The Woods

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Eight (68):__ Into the Woods_

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry to say that my Communication professor decided to be a PITA, Pain In The Ass, with the workload this week. 3 tests, one assignment and quizzes... evil professor... I am almost done with chapter fourteen and will try to post it either sunday or Monday. That's how close I am to finishing it.**

PC100

Emily had taken her usual trail through the small woods early in the morning. She was out jogging, while it was Spencer's turn to get the kids ready for Daycare and school.

Has she continued at the same pace, she felt something in the inside of her jogging jacket vibrating and checked to see who was calling her; it was Garcia.

"…Hey Garcia"

"_Hey we have a missing kid's body that was found in the woods_"

"Alright I'm heading back home now"

"_Great see you at the office in an hour_" then the line was disconnected and Emily sprinted home.

10 minutes later, Emily had just ran inside her home, when she saw her husband coming down the stairs, fully dressed.

"The shower is running now"

"Thank you" she kissed him before running up the stairs, closed the door, got in the washroom, stripped and took a quick shower. Another ten minutes later and the family is now off to the school, daycare and then the airstrip. What was supposes to be a quiet morning turned out, to be rushed after all.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Prentiss, Morgan. The two of you are going to check out the woods, while the rest of us are going to go meet up with the park rangers"

"Understood" Emily answered her boss, before getting into the second SUV with Morgan at the wheel.

"Reid, you're going to continue the geographical profile in the hopes that we find any connection Daniel's father or even anyone that he was close to him"

"Alright"

All three men got inside the other SUV and drove towards the ranger's station, where they would later on interview Daniel's father.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Reid" Spencer answered his phone, fully in agent mode.

"_It's Emily, Morgan and I found out that he marks the trees, probably with an Axe, to let himself know where the body is_"

"Alright I'll let Rossi and Hotch know. Be careful"

"_I will, don't worry_" then the line was disconnected.

"Rossi"

"Did they find anything?"

"Yeah, a possible graveyard. He marks the trees, possibly with an Axe as Prentiss just told me, and buries the body. It also lets him know when he arrives and where not to bury the bodies"

"Alright, just keep working on the geographical profile for now, and I'll tell Hotch once, he's finished interviewing the father" the older agent then walked away.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"We'll work on this tomorrow at the break of dawn. Until then go get some rest, especially Morgan and Prentiss. You've been in the woods for a while and will return tomorrow"

"Understood" both field agents replied at the same time.

After the team drove to a small, yet cozy motel not too far from the ranger's station, Hotch gave everyone their own room, except for Reid and Prentiss. Morgan was the first inside his room, where he would get as much shut eye as he could, while Rossi and Hotch took their time to head towards their own rooms. Leaving Emily and Spencer outside, who were Star gazing at the moment. Spencer wrapped his long arms around his wife, and gently pulled her to him in an attempt to keep each other warm.

"You should go inside and get some rest. Remember, you and Morgan are going back into the woods tomorrow" he reminded his wife, who groaned in annoyance.

"True… well, let head on inside and get some rest, but not before we call the my mother to check up on the kids"

"Yes, dear" he smiled, before kissing her sweetly.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Hotch got the call about the two missing children up in the woods, and quickly got dressed into another one of his suits before banging his fist on each of his subordinates room.

"Let's move! We have two missing children up in the woods, that are inside Reid's geographical profile!" he shouted.

Morgan and Prentiss were the first one out the door, with Reid in third and Rossi in fourth.

"Alright, Rossi, you accompany Prentiss and Morgan up in the woods, while Reid and I go back to the station. Let's move!" and like that the team went into two groups and drove into different directions.

Not even an hour later, Emily looked around her surroundings and a little bit of the valley. If it weren't for the fact that she was in the middle of a case, she would have thought of planning a trip with the rest of the family. But since the case is about an offender that's been living in the woods for the past ten years, and that he hunted pre-pubescent boys; it kind of ruined the mood for her.

"Nice view huh?" Rossi said, earning her attention.

"Yeah… until you remember about this case, then it become disturbing" this made Dave laugh at her dark side.

"True… very true, but what do you think he's hiding in. And let's think about every aspect of this forest"

"It has to be something that even local hikers wouldn't think twice about… almost looking to natural… A cave or cavern. It provides shelter at winter, privacy, and enough space"

"I'll go and tell Hotch about your theory" Dave said before walking away.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Reid, I need you to remain here at the station, while I go talk to the parents in the woods"

"Alright, I'm on channel 3" he told his boss, before looking back to the case file and map.

"I'll keep in touch" were his last words, before the Unit Chief ran out of the station and into the ranger's truck.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Prentiss, you know that this case is personal right? Not just to you but to me as well"

"… I know Morgan, but right now… I'm more worried about someone else"

"Then keep focus on Robert, because you know what does psych's say right?"

"Yeah, I do… It's okay to feel this way, and the did that's pisses them off is the fact that they really don't know what they're going through so they can't say shit"

"Yeah…" Let's go down to the basement.

Right then Emily's phone vibrated, telling her that she has a text message and she knew that it was from Spencer. But right now she had to focus on Robert and talk to Reid later.

Meanwhile back with Reid, who was a little agitated now, he kept thinking of where Robert's aggressors would take him, especially if he's unconscious. Then it hit him! If there is a definite no way out, then the second guy would just go as low as he could. The basement!

_~ Emily, check the basement! I'll meet you guys at the hospital, alright SR~_

He then dialed Hotch's number and waited for his supervisor to answer.

"_Reid, you have anything?_"

"I don't know if Emily or Morgan got the my message, but if you guys have cornered them. They're just going to keep heading down, until they're really trapped. That's when Robert's life is going to be in danger"

"_Okay, I'll try to get in touch with them before heading in. Are you staying at the station?_"

"For now yes, but the moment you know which hospital that he's being treated at, let me know" he then hung up before Hotch could ask him anything else.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Spencer arrived at the hospital, just as the doctor had left Robert's room to get changed back into his clothes. He knew that the boy hadn't told what had really happened to him, but Reid knew that he couldn't let Robert not talk about it. So after knocking on the door, before entering the room, Spencer wrote his cell number onto a black card.

"Robert, I'm SSA Dr. Reid; I work with the FBI"

"…Yeah"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what Sean did to you"

"He didn't do anything" he denied.

"…You think that someone who went through what you went through over 15 years can tell that you're in denial"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That if you can't talk to your parents or anyone else… you won't keep it bottled up inside of you" He then handed the card to the ten year old, before making his way out.

"… How old were you?"

"Twelve and I'm twenty nine now"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Everything was silent in the Reid household. Not only were the kids fast asleep in their bed, but also Spencer and Emily were both on the couch; just sitting there and saying nothing. There was nothing to say that was already said many times before. It was dealt with almost a year ago… they had made peace with what they'd been put through. Then Emily broke the silence.

"I'm proud of you" she held his hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"For?"

"Not a lot of people will go out of their way and tell others that they really do understand what they're going through"

"You did"

"No… You made me tell you, because you saw through what I put up. I had never made peace with what happened, and after I told you… It was as like a weight was taken off of my shoulders"

"I felt the same way, when I told you about Holiday" he told her, "And I know that he won't call for a long time, but he knows that once he needs someone… he has someone that won't pull something from psychology, but someone who really understands"

Then they remained silence for a while longer, before going to bed. Neither one of them had nightmares of their past trauma.


	69. What Happens At Home…

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Sixty Nine (69):__ What Happens At Home…_

Spencer was feeling another migraine coming on and knew that he had to go see the doctor, but he also didn't want anyone else to know, not even Emily or the kids. So he wrote a quick note, saying that he had to go somewhere and then a medical appointment, before grabbing his things and walking out of the house.

An hour later, Emily woke up and saw the empty spot in the bed. As she sat up, the brunette spotted the note and read it.

'_Emily,_

_I have a medical appointment, so I'll meet you at the office later._

_Spencer_'

"Okay, that's weird, since when does he not tell about appointments?" Emily quickly got distracted, when the alarm went off. She got out of bed to shut it off, before hoping into the shower.

Meanwhile with Spencer he was in the hospital waiting room. Waiting for the nurse to tell him, when they could squeeze him in for an MRI.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid, but from the looks of it, we won't be able to see you until three weeks form now"

"Ugh… Fine, that's alright. What time?"

"Seven in the morning?"

"That's perfect! Listen I have to head for work"

"Alright, We'll see you in three weeks from today, at seven in the morning" the nurse said out loud, as she typed it in her computer.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Reid was twenty minutes late, and she still had no idea where he was. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and texted her husband.

_~ Hey where r u? ER~_

_~I had to go to an appointment and then make another that's three weeks away from today at seven in the morning SR~_

_~ Okay, but what was the appointment for? ER~_

_~ Don't remember. Should be at the office in 20 SR~_

_~ Alright, C U then ER~_

Alright, now something was really wrong with him. Since when did he not remember what his appointments were about and since when did he forget to even tell her! This was really bothering her. She knew that Reid had lost some color in his face, but that could be easily explained form lack of sleep, especially with this job. So for now she was going to let it slide.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Again even before the lunch break, Spencer was feeling another strong migraine coming on. He knew he had to get away from the noise. He quickly told Hotch that he was taking an earlier break and would come back a little late.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked, with worry showing on his face.

"Just a little tired and hungry, hence why I'm asking for an earlier lunch"

"Alright, go on ahead, but come back before 1:30 pm, because we're bringing in a cadet agent into the case"

"Umm, sure I guess" then the young genius walked off and soon out of the bullpen.

Once he knew he was far enough from anyone that worked In the BAU bullpen, Spencer almost fell to his knees in great pain. He grabbed hold of his head and tried not to cry out in pain. His vision went blurry very quickly and he soon passed out in an alleyway.

Meanwhile with Emily, who had went into the break room to make herself and Reid some coffee; the brunette agent walked back to her desk but saw no sign of her husband.

"Hey Hotch" Emily said, after knocking on his opened door, "Have you seen Reid?"

"Yes, he said that he was taking an earlier lunch break, but I told to be back before 1:30 PM, to meet the new FBI cadet that's going to accompany us on this case"

"Oh, okay. Thanks" she told her boss, but her tone sounded confused.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

When Spencer opened his eyes again, he no longer had the throbbing pain in his head and slowly sat up and leaned against the brick wall. The young agent looked at his watch and saw that it was pass one in the afternoon, so he had to grab something from the Deli and then head back to the bullpen to meet the Cadet.

'_What happening to me?_' he asked himself, before walking back into the light, got his sub and then quickly made his way back to the FBI building.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"So…"

"So what?" Reid asked, while never taking his eyes off the map of the entire neighborhood.

"How long have you and Agent Prentiss been together?" Seaver asked.

"Almost seven years"

"Cool. Any kids?"

"Six, actually"

"…What?" she looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Cassandra, Alessandro, the triplets; Aria, Matthew and William, and finally Archer"

"How do you guys…"

"Her mother is partially retired, ambassador. So whenever she's not off and out of the country she usually babysits for us"

"Congrats"

"Thank you" he softly smiled at her, before looking back at the evidence board.

"Seaver I could use your help on these, while Reid gets all the papers that Garcia should be faxing over…" then the fax machine started printing out everything that Garcia had sent them, "Now"

Spencer then answered his phone, knowing that it was Garcia.

"Hey Garcia"

"_Hello my dove!"_

"Is this everything you have on the 64 male suspects?"

"_Yeah and all are pretty plain and boring_"

"That's pretty much the main issue we're going to have here"

"_Yeah, manila doesn't make your job easier_"

"No it does not" Now he was trying to remain patient with Garcia, because he was feeling the pain in his head again.

"_So um… How is it going with the agent, whose father was a… you know?_"

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"_I might have a look at someone's hidden background_" she admitted. She knew that his silence meant that he was annoyed at what she had just done, "_What? I am not going to let some strange, new person travel with my family and not find out who they are_"

"No, she seems fine" he answered, not realizing what it might have sounded like to the TA. He was staring at Seaver, but not in an infatuated or lusty matter.

"… _What was that in your voice?_"

"What's what in my voice?" he asked her.

"_Oh my god, you think she's pretty!_"

"What! No! I never said that!" he squeaked, meaning that he just lied. He did find her pretty, but not in an attracting way. He loved Emily more than the cadet that was a couple of feet away.

"_Oh, ah, ah, you totally do!_" Garcia laughed again, "_PG out lover boy, I was just teasing!_" the line was then disconnected.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After Emily and Ashley had finished their talk, they were quiet, but it didn't last long.

"Did you and Dr. Reid meet at work?"

"No, I was slowly moving my things to DC, when I met him. Then one day, I couldn't find my gold bracelet that my grandmother gave me, so on a whim I decided to go and try to look for it at the subway station that I had gotten off from. Not long afterwards, I caught him staring right at my butt, or so I thought"

"Was he?"

"No, he wasn't. He was concern as to why I would bend like that at the time of night, which made me laugh. Since then we were friends… then I fell for him"

"Who made the first move?"

"We don't remember; we were both intoxicated. Weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant and since then we've been together… eight years knowing each other, almost married for seven"

"Oh wow… that's um, unique"

"Tell me about it. Then I got offered to work at the BAU… we argued but we made peace and since then we've earned Hotch's trust that we don't risk the case over something personal that happens at home. Unless it's very serious"

"Where were you before the BAU?"

"Chicago… Alright, we're here" Emily turned off the engine, but didn't unbuckle her seatbelt, "Ashley, just know that it's never easy to be new or feeling like you have to push yourself to the extreme. We all made mistakes, so don't punish your self alright. You've helped us plenty so far"

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go and catch this UnSub"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Both Emily and Rossi had kept a close eye on Seaver, while Hotch and Morgan pretty much ignored her. Reid was a little too concern about the pain in his head, that he wasn't focused on what was currently going on.

'_Oh god… I have to wait three damn weeks!_" he thought to himself, as he got into the minivan, filled with fast asleep children. Spencer fell asleep as well, until Emily woke him up.

"Hey Sleepy head"

"Hey…" he smiled softly at her, "Do you need help with the kids?"

"They're already fast asleep in their PJ's and in their bed"

"Oh… sorry"

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a really bad headache that's all"

"Alright. Now let's get you to bed, before you go back to dream land on me" she teased.

Soon Emily was fast asleep, cuddling against her husband, while he remained awake for most of the night. The pain becoming more and more unbearable until it made him pass out again; Emily was a deep sleeper, and he had hardly made any noise to have woken her up.


	70. Corazon

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy (70):__ Corazon_

"Spencer, wake up baby"

"Why?" he groaned, before turning away from the light that was entering their room.

"You have an appointment this morning, remember?"

"Oh… yeah. I better get ready. I'll meet you later at the office" he told her as he got out of bed, quickly got dressed and then kissed his wife goodbye, "Love you"

"Love you too" she told him before going in the bathroom to take a shower, while Reid grabbed his sunglasses and put them on as he left the house.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

It was pass eight in the morning and Reid had still not arrived. So using her work phone, Emily dialed her husband's cell number, but it went straight to voicemail; this got her a little worried. She knew that if he had an appointment at the hospital, even with the waiting he would still be out by then and his phone should be back on.

"Morning princess" Morgan called out as he walked over to her and handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Hey Morgan… thanks" she told him after taking a sip of the caffeinated drink.

"Where's Reid?"

"At a doctor's appointment at the hospital"

"For?"

"He wouldn't tell… actually he kept saying that he forgot what the appointment was about. And he didn't want me there"

"That doesn't sound like Reid"

"Yeah, well he turned his phone off"

"I thought you were suppose to?"

"His appointment was at seven this morning"

"And it's… 8:21 am… Maybe he forgot to turn it back on, or maybe the kid just wants to tell you in person"

"I hope it's the second one" she told him, as she lay her head onto her desk, looking defeated.

"What's with Em?" Garcia asked.

"Reid didn't tell her about a doctor's appointment" He whispered to Penelope.

"Well we have a case, so let's move to the briefing room and get a look at the very yucky case" the red head told her friends before walking up the stairs and made her way to the room.

Not long after everyone, including Seaver, had started to read the case file,; Spencer quickly walked in the room.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're never late" Morgan stated.

"Have you guys started the briefing yet?"

"Just about to" Garcia answered.

"Then I'm not late"

"Oh, Attention intrepid BAU adventurers. The land of Bermuda shorts, white suits and sand slacks request your presence.

"Vegas?" Rossi guessed.

"Arizona?" Morgan guessed.

"Palm Springs?" Emily guessed.

"Please" Hotch cut in, telling them to be serious.

"I was going to say Miami, but your points well made the dizzy of lo-cal but fortunate fashion tendencies. Here we go" Garcia told the rest of the team, earning a small smile from Morgan and Emily.

"Shells in the eyes and mouth; you don't see that everyday" Emily spoke out first. And soon the rest of the team followed and spoke out what they could figure out from the crime scene photos.

"Alright get your things, wheels up in thirty minutes" Hotch told the team, before walking out of the room. Emily was right behind Spencer and cornered him at the elevator.

"So, how was the appointment?" she asked him.

"It took longer than I thought" he told her, while trying to avoid the bright lights in the elevator, making his headache even worse.

"What did the doctor say?"

"…Nothing yet" he told her. He knew that it wasn't a lie.

"What do you mean, nothing yet?"

"I went to the hospital for some test, and they'll get the results later" he told her.

"And you're not going to tell me, what these test were right?"

"…Now's not the time!" he snapped, before walking out of the elevator and put on his sunglasses. He felt bad that he had let the pain of his headaches get the better of him; resulting at him snapping at Emily, when he knew that he was concern for his health.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Reid… man you wanna talk?"

"No, why would I want to talk?"

"Well, you snapped at Prentiss, you sat away from the rest of us, all while wearing you sunglasses inside an in-closed building. What's wrong kid?"

"Morgan please stay out of it…" he looked to his friend, only to see a blurry Derek Morgan, "Just stay out of it…" he told him before walking off.

"Do you even see the pain you're causing to Emily? She's trying her best to not let her work interfere with her worrying about you"

"MORGAN, STAY OUT OF IT!" he ended up shouting before walking off, back to the station to work alone, he felt another headache coming on strong.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Emily had just finished drying her hair and changed into her night-clothe, when she walked out of the bathroom; only to see that Spencer still wasn't in. Hotch still let them room in together. She dialed his phone, but again it went straight to voicemail.

So instead of just laying and wait for him, Prentiss got changed and decided to go down at the station and make sure that Reid was there and that he was fast asleep on a desk.

13 minutes drive later, she walked in the station and saw her husband leaning against a chair, looking up at the ceiling. She carefully walked over to him and try to see what was so fascinating about the ceiling.

"You see something I don't?"

"AAH! Ow!... crap. What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at her again.

"Taking you back to the hotel. Move or I'm telling Hotch on you"

"…Fine" he muttered with annoyance.

Another 13 minute drive later, they were back at the hotel and had just walked in their room, when Emily finally asked him some questions.

"Tell me what's wrong Spencer… why are you so snappy and secretive?"

"I don't know!"

"Something's bothering you"

"You know what's bothering me!" he raised his voice, "You and Morgan not minding your own damn business!"

"Okay, I get Morgan, but I'm your wife! It is my business!"

"You're only making everything worse!"

"How can I make anything worse, if I don't know what's the fucking problem!"

"I can't talk to you, when you're acting like this!" he pushed passed, and it was a rough push because she had almost fell backwards. Spencer walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving a confused and pissed Emily alone.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Emily, is Reid with you?" Rossi asked.

"No, I thought Morgan said that he was upstairs in the kid's room?"

"Well he's not anymore. We can't find him"

Emily's agent mode went away as soon as those words left Rossi's lips. All day she'd been avoiding him and refused to talk to him.

_Flashback to this morning…_

_Everyone arrived back at the station and saw a wide-awake Reid working still. Hotch turned to Emily, who just looked away, her way of telling him to not question her about this._

_Later in the day though, Spencer had put on is shades and followed Emily, until he had her cornered._

"_**Emily about last night…**__" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, when Emily cut him off._

"_**Oh now I'm good enough to talk to?**__" she asked with a hiss._

"_**I feel bad for walking out like that, but you have to know that it really none of your business**__"_

"_**For better, for worse, in sickness and in health! Those are the vows we spoke at both our wedding in Vegas and in our backyard! Or did you not mean any of those?**__"_

"_**I did!**__"_

"_**Then this, whatever is going on with you, is my business!**__" she poked him hard in the chest, before turning away._

"_**Emily, wait!**__"_

"_**I don't want to talk to you! Not until this case is solved! Leave me alone…**__" she then walked off to join Rossi and Seaver, who were sitting in the SUV._

_End of Flashback…_

"Spencer… Spencer!" Emily called out, while looking every room there was in the building, "Spencer!"

"Reid!" Morgan called out, "Where the hell is he!"

"I don't know!" Emily snapped at him.

"Why are you two snapping at me?"

"You asked me a stupid question, while I'm also looking for my husband" she retorted.

"…Sorry"

"Let's just find him"

"Prentiss… His vest"

"Oh god…" Emily dialed his phone number and waited for him to answer, "Come on Spencer, answer please", after a couple of rings it went to voicemail, "Damn it!" she was frustrated. Emily knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Hey… what's this?" Morgan picked up the photo frame, "Prentiss, I know that building, it's right across the street!" both agent ran down and out of the building, "Hotch we know where Reid went! He's not wearing his vest!"

"… Damn it!" Hotch muttered under his breath before running to the building, with Seaver and Rossi right behind him.

When the entire team, got inside the house, they saw that Reid had taken down the professor. And now Morgan was taking him to the police vehicle, while Julio and Reid talked.

"I don't need It anymore, but you do" he said before walking out.

"What do you protection from?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know"

"I would say protection from Emily…" Rossi muttered, to the young agent, who went white in the face.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"What the hell were you thinking!" Emily screamed at him. Reid wished that the kids wouldn't have been with their grandmother right now; Emily was giving him shit for the stunt he had pulled.

"I was thinking of saving Julio and not get the professor a reason to kill them. He would have felt alarmed if I had my vest on!" he retorted.

"That's bull and you know it Spencer! He could have shot you and KILL you! Then what do you want me to tell the kids! That there father isn't coming home, because he decided to play hero?"

"I wasn't playing hero!" he snapped.

"I don't know, what's going on in your head, but try… TRY to think about everyone around you! Then you wandered off again"

"The hospital had called me and told that they had my results back"

"…What?"

"I got my test results back"

"And?"

"They were negative"

"That's good"

"No it isn't…"

"Why is it bad?"

"… Because they suggested that I take a psy- AARGH!" Reid dropped on the floor, when he walked right into the lit living room; making his current headache worse, to the point that he had collapsed onto the floor.

"Spencer!" Emily kneeled by him, "What's wrong!"

"My head!" he cried out.

"I'm calling an ambulance!"

"NO!... Don't… Just turn out the lights"

Emily did what he told her to, and once everything was pitch black, Spencer slowly and carefully stood up, but leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"What was that?"

"…One of my numerous headaches that I've been having for the past month…"

"And you said that the test came back negative, yet you're still having them?"

"They wanted to put in my file that it's a psychosomatic cause… Then I know they'll test me if it's happening or not…"

"Spencer…"

"I can't… I can't… not now" he said, while tears were streaming down his face.

"Spencer it might be just stress of the job" Emily told him, "don't jump to conclusion" she held him, while he cried into her shoulder.


	71. The Thirteenth Step

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy One (71):__ The Thirteenth Step_

It was almost six in the morning in the city of DC, and both Emily and Spencer were in the middle of morning sex. After a week, Reid hadn't any hallucinations, but the headaches were still there, unfortunately. Emily had also promised him to not tell of his headaches to anyone, not even Hotch, unless he saw any hallucinations again.

"Spencer… Spencer…" the brunette moaned, while marking his bare back with her nails.

"Ah, Emily… oh Emily… Close, so close!" he groaned out as he continued to pound into her.

"SPENCER!"

"EMILY!" he cried out, after climaxing seconds after her, "…That was… amazing" he smiled, while kissing her neck.

"Is it just me… or is every time we do it… it gets better?"

"Definitely" he agreed, while chuckling. He groaned in annoyance, when the alarm went off. Telling them to get ready for work.

"Go take a shower, and I'll get the kids ready" she told him before kissing him sweetly, "How's your head?"

"It's okay… as long as there's no light of any kind"

"Well, it explains the morning sex. Now get ready or else Hotch will give us crap for being late"

"Yes dear" he sighed out, before grabbing his work clothes and walked inside their bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he came down the stairs wearing his sunglasses on his face and spotted his wife, putting the dirty dishes in the washing machine and started a new cycle.

"On a scale of 10?" she asked him.

"A seven…"

"Well, it's better than usual. You usually give me a eight or ten"

"True, but there's still some pain"

"Well, if it is stress, which I know it is…"

"Would that be because you're Omnipotent?" he asked with a slight tease in his voice.

"Yes" she answered, making him chuckle lightly, "But I know so because you've been more relaxed, and you're headaches have been less painful right?"

"…True. Oh power of the universe" he teased, with a slight bow, before walking out to go get the kids things, while she went to take a shower.

"Oh please you love those Salsa class"

"I do actually" he admitted.

Twenty five minutes later, the family were in their van and on their way to Cassie's school, and then the FBI daycare, before the parents would start a morning of working on case files.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Wait, wait, wait! You, Emily Prentiss-Reid took our resident Genius Salsa dancing? Another thing that adds on why you are amazing list!" Garcia spoke out loud, making Emily and Reid laugh, "Oh by the way, a Sean McAllister called and left you a message. If you weren't married to Dr. Reid here I'd encourage you to go out with him, because the guys with Scottish accents are hot!"

"Hey!" Reid whined, before looking to Emily, "Who's Sean McAllister?"

"My old boss" Emily answered, "Don't worry he's married and even if he wasn't I wouldn't even wink at him"

"Good" he smiled, before they turned into agent mode and went inside the briefing room.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After the Jet landed, the team divided itself into two groups. As usual Prentiss and Morgan worked the crime scene, and even brought Rossi along, while Hotch and Reid worked at the station.

Afterwards, and with Hotch's permission, Morgan and Prentiss released the information they had on their UnSub to the news media; they were ordered to return to the station.

"How did it go with the media?" the Unit Chief asked.

"We released what we had gathered up so far, and came back. Just like you told us to" Morgan answered.

"Good work. Morgan I need you to brief me on what you two could gather up, while Prentiss and Reid head down to the coroner"

"Sure Hotch" Reid said as he and Prentiss made their way out, "So what do we have on our hands?"

"Male, Female; both get turned on by killing. But I know that there's more to it than that"

"What do you mean?" he asked as they got inside the SUV, Emily was driving.

"They've hit gas stations so far… I don't know, until we uncover more things… I think I'll just keep trying to make what we have work with it, but I know that the gas stations could mean something more to one or even both UnSubs" she revved up the engine an then drove away from the station and towards the morgue at the hospital.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Looks like your theory's right Emily" Reid spoke, but didn't know that Hotch was right behind them.

"Right about?" he asked.

"Not the store clerk, but the fact that they only attacked gas stations… So I started to theorize that what if one or even both UnSubs had a traumatic experience? And the gas station was the place. But now with the clerks being badly beaten and the last one sodomized… I bet that one of them was sexually abused as a kid. But how do two spree killing killers meet and get married?"

"…I don't know but we're going to find out. Good work Prentiss" the Unit Chief said before walking off, "Go get some rest, you two"

"See told you that he wouldn't get mad for holding back"

"I didn't want to be wrong Spencer, that's why I didn't say anything. At least not until the evidence pointed to it"

"I know… Sorry. Let's just get some sleep, while we can"

"Alright, let's go" she sighed out as they walked. But she stopped when she received a text message from Sean and ignored it.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah why?"

"Well you stopped and look at your phone. Are we being called somewhere else?"

"No, just a text from Sean asking me to call him as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"Maybe he's just here for a couple of days. He does have a job, honey" she smiled at him, before giving him a quick kiss.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Just as the team got inside the two black SUV, Hotch phone started ringing and saw that it was the sheriff. He walked out and talked for about a minute, before making his way back.

"Looks like one of our UnSubs decided to confronted their abuser and killed him. Ray Donovan's father was shot. Prentiss, Morgan go to the crime scene"

"On it, Hotch" Morgan replied as he got into the driver's seat and Emily sat in the passenger's side.

Not long after both he and Prentiss arrived at the scene and looked around carefully, Emily kept looking at her phone. She was getting tired of the non-stop text messages she was receiving from Sean.

"Prentiss? You alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing" she lied. She knew that if Sean kept contacting her like this; it meant that something was really wrong. This is so something she didn't need. She had put that life behind her and loved the one she lived. Interpol was a mistake… especially that last undercover mission she was part off. She just hoped that Spencer would never have to find out about it.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"I won't be gone for long alright?"

"Emily, I'm almost 30, I can handle our children for a couple of hours" he smiled at her, before kissing her on the lips.

"Sorry, it's just with your headaches and all"

"I'm not having one. When I think I start one, I'll call your mother"

"Thank you" she kissed him again before walking out of her home.

Twenty-five minute drive later Emily was walking into the pub and just as she made a left turn, she saw Sean smiling at her. He got out of his seat and walked over to her.

"Emily Prentiss" he said with his arms wide open.

"Sean… It's Prentiss-Reid now and how are you?"

"You got married?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"Almost seven years"

"Any kids?"

"Six"

"…Excuse me?" Sean was having a hard time believing what she had just told him.

"Yeah, six kids"

"And you still got your figure?"

"You're so lucky I left my Glock in the gun safe" she half-teased him, "But really how are you?"

"Good" then they both sat at the table that he was placed at.

"So… I was gonna call you back, I just got busy on a case"

"I uh, had to be in DC anyway" he told her, while giving her a look that she knew wasn't good, "… Ian Doyle vanished from prison. Interpol can't find him"

"What are you saying?" but in her thoughts Emily was thinking, '_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Not now!_'

"He's off the grid Emily" he answered her.

"Do you think he's headed here?" Emily could feel the tears gathering up in her eyes, "Am I in danger?"

"We all are"

"I…I gotta go"

"Emily"

"My family, Sean! My family is in danger, because of that mission… I need to head home and make sure that they're safe" she ran out of the pub and right to her minivan, where she drove home as fast as she could, without getting pulled over.

Over fifteen minutes later, the brunette pulled up in the driveway, but saw no lights on. Thinking of the worse, she ran up the front door, unlocked it and went inside.

"Emily?" she heard his voice, Spencer, her husband, "What are you doing back here so early? You left not even an hour ago"

"I had missed Sean, he said he was sorry that he couldn't wait for me"

"Oh, sorry you didn't get to see a friend form the past" he said, while rubbing his forehead.

"Headache?"

"Yeah… a bad one"

"Then let's get you to bed, alright? The more you rest, the better your headaches are"

"That doesn't make sense"

"Yes, it does and don't argue"

It didn't take them long to get ready for bed. Spencer was fast asleep after the Tylenol took effect, but Emily lay awake all night. Her guards were up and they wouldn't rest until Ian Doyle was either re-captured or dead.


	72. Coda

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Two (72):__ Coda_

**Hey everyone! Chapter 72 is here, but I need one more day for the other story chapter. Lots of work this week and directing my first film next Saturday. Other than that, PLease review this chapter, and enjoy reading! :D**

**PC100**

For the past couple of weeks, Spencer had noticed how much more guarded Emily has been. A small box containing a purple flower had shaken up his wife up. That and the fact that she had lost a lot of weight. When he held her, he swore to Garcia that he had felt most of her bones, and that she spent some nights just staying up and not sleep for a matter of days.

Today he wasn't paying much attention because he was going through another headache was bothering him. He had asked Hotch to only give him an extra hour to sleep in, while Emily came in after dropping off the kids. His boss had reluctantly agreed, but he knew that only pressuring his young agent would make matters worst; so he let it be for now.

When he woke up, he slowly took a shower, shaved and then got dressed for work. Spencer then made his way down, grabbed a Quaker's granola bar, his bag, along with a book about headaches and migraines before walking out of his home; wearing his shades again. Since Emily had taken the minivan, Spencer took the subway to work, which he regretted, because of all the lights and sounds that was going on.

After what felt like forever to him, he finally reached work and made his way into the elevator, all the way to the sixth floor and then walked to his desk, where Emily was working. She looked just as bad as him.

"Morning" he told her, as he sat down.

"Hey…" she weakly smiled at him.

"Listen after work today, do you want your mother to watch the kids, so that we can have a nice night to relax"

"No" she quickly answered.

"Are you and your mother arguing and not talking?"

"No, we're not"

"Then why don't you want to have a nice relax night at home?"

"I just want to spend more time with you and the kids"

"…You're scaring me. Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go see the doctor?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No. And another no for the doctor question"

They worked quietly for the rest of the morning until Emily took a late lunch, without telling her husband. After making sure that the minivan didn't have any explosive device on, she drove the car to secret meeting she was having with Tsia and Clyde.

"_I was beginning to think that you weren't coming_" Tsia said to her, "_After what happened to Jeremy I was afraid_"

"Tsia… I'm sorry you can't be at his funeral, it's today isn't it?"

"…_Well that's the problem marrying a member from your own team… I hope you or your husband will never have to go through that. If one's a target, so is the other. I get it"_

"_Hello darling_" Clyde said to Emily.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I took a late lunch"

"_But how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not quick about anything_" he flirted over the phone with her.

"I don't know… what about that time I blew my cover in prog? You took out that century before I could even draw my weapon. You saved my ass a couple of times"

"_I'm surprised, you even remember the little people from your Interpol days, now that you're a posh FBI profiler_" Clyde told her with some attitude.

"What's being done to locate Doyle?" she asked, knowing that time was running out.

"_Only every agency of the northern hemisphere is looking for him_" Clyde answered.

"What are we doing to find him?" the brunette asked.

"_I've contacted DC-DRI to try and track down one of Doyle's Alias's_" Tsia answered, while looking away from Emily, "_He jumped on a plane to Bejing and then double on a train that was heading for Berlin_"

"_But when GSC9 intercepted he was already gone_"

"He sent me flowers, which got me a weird look from my husband. Luckily it said Lauren so he believed that it was sent to the wrong house. He's coming here"

"_Why is he doing this?_" Tsia asked.

"_Why do you think? We put him away_" Easter answered again with attitude But when Clyde saw Emily reaching for her real phone, it hinted to him that the meeting was now over, "_Duty calls… I know what you're thinking. Absolutely not! Your team isn't under oath. They don't have clearance._"

"…They could help"

"_How? We don't even know where Doyle is_" Tsia agreed with Easter, "_Involving them at this point would be pre-mature_"

"_And reckless. Leave it to CN now you go to your team_" Clyde added.

"Even in hiding Doyle can't resist extravagance. Track the money"

"_I will find him darling_" he told her, with softness in his voice, "_Trust me_"

"I don't trust anyone anymore" Emily told him, as she stood up and threw the iPhone in the garbage. Right now she had to focus on the case that was waiting for her at the BAU.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Can I ask you a question agent Prentiss?" Seaver asked politely.

"Yeah and call me Emily"

"Okay Emily… Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you keep looking at your phone, your pale and you lost a lot of weight…"

"… I can't answer that question Ashley… I'm sorry" Emily told her as she got inside the SUV driver's seat.

"Alright" the blonde answered as she buckled her seatbelt in.

Meanwhile with Reid, who was extremely worried about his wife, she was never late for briefing before. She had snapped at Morgan, who made a joke, was overly protective of him and the kids to a point that no one could leave the house after dark. Something was definitely wrong with her and he had to find out as soon as possible before things get worse.

He saw Sammy and knew that right now he had to try and figure him out.

"Reid, Garcia's on the video chat" Morgan told him, before leaving the room again to go see what Garcia has figures out.

"Coming" he said as he and Rossi walked out of the room, leaving Sammy with the officer.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~ **

"Emily, we need to talk"

"Has Sammy indicated anything about the UnSub?"

"No, not yet. What's going on with you? Are you going through another depression?"

"What? No, I'm not Spencer"

"Then what's wrong? I know you want me to relax more, because of the headaches but it shouldn't go to a point where you're suffering as well"

"Spencer… I'm fine. Let's just get back to work and try to find Sammy's parents"

"We'll talk later Emily" he told her, before walking away. After seeing Sammy's counselor walking into the station, he knew that now was the time to return to agent mode.

"Emily, we have contact with the aunt, she should be arriving here in the next couple of minutes" Hotch told her, before walking off with Seaver and Morgan right behind him.

"On it Hotch" the brunette answered as she made her way outside and patiently waited for a taxi to pull up or even a car.

After what felt like a long time, to her, a taxi pulled up and out walked Elizabeth. She looked confused and looked worried, this is what tipped Emily off that this was Sammy's aunt.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes"

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss. I work with the FBI, Sammy's inside right now. I'll take you to him" Emily said, while guiding the aunt inside the station.

"Alright, thank you"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

'_God damn it! He can't be already here! This is bad… Spencer is already suspicious and I hate that I keep lying to him. Clyde's right though, it's reckless to tell the team… especially Spencer. But I think I know who has clearance… JJ_"

"Prentiss, I think we finally know that our UnSub's a fisherman!" Morgan called out, as he saw her walking back to them.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"Look at this" he showed her the evidence.

"So we're looking for a fisherman, who needs exactly 40'000 dollars… I'll call Garcia"

"I thought you already called her?" Seaver asked.

"Someone else called, when I was about to"

"Who was it?" Morgan asked.

"Wrong number…" she lied before turning her back and made her way to the SUV. Followed by two confused and bothered Morgan and Seaver.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"You connected with him… the so called Reid-effect is no more" Morgan teased, earning a slight glare from Emily, "Just saying princess, your foxy magic changed how kids look at him.

"He did it on his own" she told him.

"Morgan… can you leave us alone to talk"

"Sure thing kid…" he said as the older agent left the bullpen and returned to his office.

"… I know you're not going to tell me what's going on with you. But I know that you'll tell me when you're ready. I have to go somewhere okay? JJ picked the kids ups and is going to watch them until I get home"

"I'll be home after you're home… I need to go meet someone"

"Alright…" he started to walk out of the bullpen, but turned back to look at her, "Emily"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Spencer… more than you'll ever know" she answered, with tears in her eyes.

"…See you at home" he said before walking out of the bullpen. Emily took the subway to the meeting point and patiently waited for Doyle to come to her.

Two hours later, a hand landed on her shoulder. She knew it was him; Ian Doyle.

"I knew you were watching me… and my home" she said, without turning back to look at him.

"What's the expression? '_Keep your friends close, and your enemies on surveillance_'…"

"Been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting"

"Seems hyper-critical… seeing that I had to wait seven years. And during all this time, you got yourself married and had half a dozen kids"

"Hello Ian"

"Hello Lauren… Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she?"

"What do you want?" she asked, but in a slow matter, to make him look stupid. And to also show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"You" he stated, "But not today, don't worry about that. But soon… That husband of yours though… he's pretty much the opposite of myself. And your children…" right then Emily cut him off.

"I've got a Glock leveled at your crotch… what's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out, right now"

"You'll never make it back to your car and you know it" he told her, with a sly smirk on his face.

"If it means, you staying away from my family… I'll risk it"

"Now, now Lauren… oops sorry, I meant Emily… Don't you think it's reckless to die, just hoping that I'll leave your family alone? Think again"

"Bastard…" she told him.

"Tell me… does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you? Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care?" he said, earning a death glare form Emily, "Here you are all alone, while Aaron sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night?" he smiled at her, before continuing, "Maybe they thought that you'd be home with your six children and husband, who's entertaining them by playing the piano"

"Come near my team… my family and I will _end_ you!" she hissed at him.

"I don't have a quarrel with them… as long that remains the case, depends entirely on you. They're innocent; you are not"

"I was doing my job"

"I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me, so I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you; your life"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After she entered her home, Emily heard the soft melody playing in the living room. The brunette put away her coat and slowly made her way to where her husband was playing the keyboard.

Spencer was deep in thoughts, until he felt a familiar and very welcomed hug from his wife.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Well, it didn't end the way I was hoping, but… I'll figure something out"

"That's good" he told her, before continuing to play the keyboard.

"…I didn't know you could play"

"I didn't either. Sammy showed me and I found it really interesting, so I got a portable keyboard and read through three books on how to play and a couple of music sheets"

"How long are you going to play?"

"Just a little longer, why?"

"I just want to write something up. Won't take long"

"Alright, I'll wait here" he said before kissing her deeply, which she returned.

"See you soon" she told him before walking into her and Spencer's study.

Emily grabbed a sheet of paper, and a pen, before she started to write.

'_My soul mate and love –Spencer,_

_If you're reading this, I'm either dead or was put into Witness protection program and cannot make any contact with you until Ian is caught or dead._

_I'm sorry you had to find out about my past this way. I know you think I lied to you about you being my first after what happened in college, but I didn't lie. After I slept with him, I would take shower and scrub every inch of my skin until it turned red; just to get rid of his scent and __his touch off of me. I never wanted to sleep with him, you have to believe me, but he is a very dangerous man and the only way to get the evidence we needed-'_

Emily crumpled up the sheet, before opening the window and burnt the paper. Leaving no evidence… she knew that the moment she contacted JJ, before meeting Ian, that there was a chance that she would have to disappear. A letter wasn't good enough… but she couldn't tell him, when she knew that Ian was watching her.

So Emily walked out of the room, and sexily dragged her husband upstairs, where they made love for part of the night. She was going to live like there was no tomorrow for her. She needed to show her family that she loves them, no matter what.


	73. Valhalla

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Three (73):__ Valhalla_

**Hey Everyone! Now, I'm warning everyone up front that I only have less than five chapters left, before I'm out. Like I had said earlier, I'll update as soon as I either have the time or when I'm done for summer break, which is almost a month away. But I have started the next chapter and I'll add more whenever I have the time. I'll try my hardest to update when I can. Again, just letting all of you a heads up and that it won't be a long wait! Now enjoy the next chapter and please review.**

**PC100**

Emily passionately kissed her husband, who was still trying to catch his breath. Since last night, Spencer saw a difference in Emily's behavior. Especially after she got home. She knew that Ian was a man that didn't mess around to scare his enemies; when he wanted someone dead, he kills them. So she was damn if she wasn't going to take this as her last day living.

"What's up with you… tonight?" he asked, while he held her close to him. Emily was currently lying on top of her husband.

"Can't a wife show her love to her husband?" she purred in his ear.

"Three times… MMmm, trying to make it four?" he asked, after feeling his wife's hand going pass his waist.

"If you're _up_ for it" she told him, before looking right into his Hazel eyes, "…I love you" she told him. He would have replied as soon as she finished her sentence but her tone, indicated that she was sad. Her eyes even showed sadness.

"I love you too, Emily. What's wr-" she silenced him, by kissing him on the lips. Emily then deepened it, before Spencer took charge.

The brunet flipped them over, pinning her back to the mattress, and was maneuvering his lips on her neck, to her collarbone and just kept kissing down her body.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

When Emily opened her eyes, she saw that she was alone in the queen size bed. She immediately sat up and used the sheets to cover her chest.

"Spencer?" she called out, but got no response. Just as she was about to go get her gun, Emily saw the yellow sticky note on the headboard and read what was written on it.

'_Emily,_

_Called Hotch to let you sleep in for a little bit, since I know you have been barely sleeping lately. Love you and see you at work,_

_Spencer_'

Taking the advantage, the brunette took a quick shower and went into the study to re-write the letter to her husband. This time she knew what she needed to write.

Three days ago, Emily had finally gotten a secret meeting with JJ, thanks to Clyde, and had made an arrangement that if Doyle attempted to kill her and failed, she would have to go into protective custody. But the price was that they had to fake her death, and not tell anyone, not even Spencer or the kids.

As she was sealing the now finished letter, her phone vibrated and saw that it was a text message. It was Clyde, telling her to get on the Subway and they would meet her as she was heading to work.

After grabbing her things, Emily made her way out the door, locked it and walked her way to the metro station.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Sweet cheeks… can we talk?" Garcia asked Reid, who was still reading the case files, while Seaver was looking into something else, outside of the briefing room.

"Yeah, of course. What is it Garcia?" he asked her.

"I tried to get Emily talking, and she just snapped at me"

"Wait… she actually snapped at you?"

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Lately she hasn't been sleeping, barely eating and always on alert. Like she's afraid that someone's watching her or even us"

"Do you get that feeling?"

"I haven't, no. That what's weird, about how she's acting" he told her, "I tried talking to her, but she just changes the subject of the conversation"

"Want to look into it?"

"No, I don't think it's that serious. I don't want you to get in trouble with her, Garcia. I'll let you know though"

"Alright sweet cheeks… Well, better head back to my cave"

"Yeah… I still can't see or find any connections with the two families"

"You will Reid, you always do" Garcia told him, before kissing the top of his head in a loving sister way, before walking out of the room. Leaving Reid to ponder about his wife and what was going on with her. Not long afterwards, he felt a headache starting.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Emily walked back to her desk, after leaving the crime scene with Rossi, and let her bag fall onto her desk scaring her husband. He had never jumped out of his seat before, hinting her that this wasn't a good sign.

"… I'm sorry" she told him, while holding her own hands.

"I thought you were in there" he answered with a small smile, before turning back to his work.

"Are you having another…headache?" she asked but whispered the last word, as to not let anyone else hear her. She knew that he didn't want anyone else to know about his headaches yet.

"Yeah, um… I'm sure these victims over lapsed somewhere. Garcia pulled their phone numbers, but so far I can't find anything… and yes I am, but it's bearable at least. How about you?"

"I'm okay"

"…You've been picking at your fingernails again" he stated.

"Yeah…"

"You only do that when you're stressed… Garcia came to me"

"And?"

"You've snapped at Hotch, Morgan and me in the past, but you've never snapped at Garcia before. What's going on, Emily? And this time don't change the subject" he told her with a serious tone.

"Its just a bad habit, Spencer" she replied, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Whatever…" he gave up, "You coming?"

"Yeah… be there in a minute"

"Sure…" he muttered before making his way to the briefing room.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As soon as Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Emily exited the elevators of the FBI, Spencer ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You could have been killed" he told her.

"We weren't… like Morgan said…" she started saying, but was cut off by her husband's lips on hers.

"I don't care what Morgan said, you mean too much to me" he had tears in his eyes.

"Spencer…"

"Your mother flew back to DC a couple of hours ago, the kids are with her and are staying with her until this guy is apprehended"

"She told me that she extended her stay in Italy"

"She lied, she wanted to surprise Ale for his birthday" he told her as he guided her to the briefing room, "Sit"

"Spencer, stop"

"No!" he snapped, "… I don't know what you're hiding from everyone Emily, but when Garcia told me what happened over there… I thought of my last words to you. Which were '_sure, whatever_', because I was upset… I love you so please just sit… for now"

"…Alright… Alright, Spencer" she said, as she slowly sat down in the chair.

"Reid…" Hotch walked in, "I need you to try and see if you can figure out the tattoo of the 25 year old"

"Hotch-"

"Emily's staying here with Morgan for the night, but when morning comes… she has to get back to work, understood?"

"…Yes, sir" he finally agreed to before kissing his wife and walking out of the room with Hotch right behind him.

'_What am I going to do?_' she thought to herself.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

'_No, no, no! They can't get any closer to him! I can't let them die for my past… Tsia! She and Clyde will know what to do!_' Emily thought as she entered the washroom and dialed the number.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"Oh um…." The brunette hung up, before looking back at her friend, "Yeah, I'm good" she quickly answered.

"Listen, I know that I'm not a profiler and all but you've been off-"

"Don't start" Emily snapped. But this time, she saw the hurt on her friend's face and knew that this wasn't the time to risk or even break any friendships, "I'm sorry Penelope… it's just… I'm going to be alright"

"Okay… I'm just really worried about you… not just me but the handsome doc out there… we all care about you Em. Especially with the flu going around and all… wait a minute. Are you pregger?"

"I know… wait what?" she gave her friend a skeptical look.

"Preger… you know pregnant?"

"No" she laughed out, "Archer was enough of a surprise"

"True" the TA laughed out, before turning serious again.

"I'm just not sleeping"

"I know… Reid told me"

"Well… I've been having this nightmare... the recurring nightmare. There's a hill… and there's a little girl on top of the hill, she's like six years old. Dark hair, and she's just dancing in the sun. But somehow I know that she's waiting for me, so I start to walk up the hill… but the hill gets steeper and steeper and by the time I climb to the top, the little girl is gone. And I look everywhere for her, and when I can't find her I start to panic. And I panic because I know what's waiting out there for her. I know… what a world can do to a little girl who only sees beauty in it" she told her friend, "Like you. Somehow you always make me smile. And I don't think I've ever thanked you for that"

"…um Hotch said that he's doing the skip" Seaver said as she interrupted the private moment.

"Alright… okay" Emily answered, before walking out of the washroom, leaving Garcia alone.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Interpol… I thought you said that you worked in Chicago?" Reid asked her as she walked out of the briefing room.

"I did…"

"But you told me that you worked at the Chicago field office"

"I did after I resigned from Interpol"

"Why?"

"Spen-"

"Prentiss, I want you and Morgan to go Byrone's home"

"On it"

"Morgan…" Reid called out.

"What is it kid?" Morgan asked.

"Talk to her please" he begged.

"I will kid, don't worry" he answered, before he continued to walk into the bullpen and soon out of it.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Spencer was working on finding any photo or footage of the day Doyle was arrested at his Tuscany home, but could not find anything. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Emily, who looked very distracted and kept looking over her shoulder.

"Hey" he called out.

"Hey… found anything yet?"

"No, but the Sedan that they used have cameras that had to have taken some pictures or even filmed something"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" he had started to walk away, but turned back to her, "Emily"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… but if you ever tell Morgan to question me… I'll have to use my Glock on you" this made him laugh. It was typical Emily. Right then he was pulled into the filling room, but before he could say anything Emily had covered his lips using her own, "I love you… But if you found something about my past… something that you never expected of me, would you still love me?"

"Of course I would… Emily what's going on? Please don't shut me out" he begged.

"I just… there's something before we met… that happened and I've regretted it everyday. Even though it wasn't my choice… I just needed to tell you this, Spencer. I love you" he saw the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not shutting you out… I'm protecting my family" she told him before she kissed him deeply and then walked out of the room.

It didn't feel like any ordinary kiss to him. This felt like a… goodbye kiss; the kind of kiss that one would receive in all the romance films. The same kind of kiss that the characters share before one of them passes on. This only made him more anxious about his wife.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

'_I can't stay here… I have to go and get Doyle alone. Seaver, I know that you've earned your place on this team and continue to achieve all of your goals. You're too young to be pulled into this… Rossi, you're like a father to me. And if you were killed by Doyle or even by his men… I could never live with myself, if you were hurt or even killed because of me… Hotch. We may have not started out on the right foot, but I'm glad to call you my friend. You knew about both mine and Spencer's troubled past and didn't report us, when you knew you had to. And for that I thank you. You've lost enough in the past year… I couldn't bare to let Jack be killed, please forgive me… Morgan. You're like the most annoying brother I've had. But I love you and hope that you teach Ale the rights and wrongs of life and how to react… and to expect the down side of life. I'm sorry that you were almost shot because of my Interpol days… Oh god… Spencer. I love you and hope that you meant what you said to me in the filling room. You've changed my life for the better. I swore that after I quit Interpol that I would never let myself fall for anyone, because I believed that I was just a doll that everyone needed to use. You've showed me that it isn't true and gave me… gave us six beautiful children that are very lucky to have you as their father. I hope that you can one day forgive me…Garcia. I know I said back there in the washroom, I just wished that I had the time to tell you… Thank you. I love you all. I just wished I could have told you about Doyle instead of letting this go on for too long… Please don't hate me for this. I know that any of you would have done the same._' She thought to herself before Emily sneaked out of the bullpen, got in the elevator that took her all the way to the garage. She got in the SUV and drove away from the FBI building.

During the entire drive, she kept thinking back to good times with her family.

_Flashback to seven years ago…_

"_**Enjoying the view?**__" she asked the skinny man, who was obviously staring at her ass._

"_**What?...No!**__" Emily was slightly hurt by his answer, before turning to look at him, "__**I meant that I wasn't looking at your backside. I was just trying to find the right time to get your attention**__"_

…_.._

"_**I know I didn't ask but what's your name?**__" Emily asked, she was very intrigue to get to know him. She just couldn't stop staring into his eyes._

"_**Dr. Spencer Reid…**__"_

"_**Alright Spencer Reid, I'm Emily Prentiss**__" she smiled at him._

_Flashback jumps to months later…_

"_Oh god… I'm in love with Spencer…" Emily said to herself, in the middle of the almost fully furnished condo. The signs were all there, the jealousy of a possible girl that really likes him, and wants to date him. Which made her thank god that he wasn't quick at catching on that someone is flirting with him. Her always thinking about him, when he's not there. She thinks about him before and after sleeping, and has had many explicit dreams about him. She didn't know what to do about her feelings for him._

_She had made herself promise to not let anyone get close to her and she failed. But maybe it was a sign to tell her that after everything she's been through, especially after the last Interpol case, maybe it was a sign that now was her time to find a possible happy ending._

…_.._

_As she waited patiently for the timer to ring, Emily kept thinking back to that night with Spencer and her couch. Even though they were tipsy, Spencer was the best lover she's been with, consensually. Which in a way is her first. Doyle didn't count, because she was ordered to sleep with him, by the higher ups, even higher than Clyde._

**DING!**

_Emily was startled out of her thoughts and looked at the white stick that was resting in the sink. Tears sprung from her eyes when she saw the little plus sign. She was pregnant with Reid's child._

…_.._

"_**I love you**__" she heard him tell her._

"_**What?**__"_

"_**I-I love you, Emily Prentiss**__" when he didn't get a response, he found the courage to look her in the face. He was taken aback at what he saw. Emily had tears in her eyes, and was smiling at him._

"_**I love you too, Spencer**__" this was the first time she had ever told anyone what she truly felt._

_Flashback jumps to various moments throughout the seven years…_

"_**AAAh! Reid man!**__" Morgan screamed like a little girl. The man really didn't like Halloween._

…_._

"_**GIRLS NIGHT!**__" Both JJ and Garcia sang on Emily's doorstep before dragging her away, leaving a dumbfounded Spencer holding a fast asleep Cassie in his arms._

…

"_**You know the secret of life?**__" Rossi asked Emily, who was too quiet on the fly back home._

"_**No I don't, actually**__" she answered with sadness in her voice._

"_**Live as if you'll die tomorrow, because you never know… maybe there isn't one for you. Just… don't let things bother you Bella, don't hold on to it. Let it go and continue to live**__" he smiled softly._

"_**Ah… wise word from the Ancient one**__" she teased._

"… _**Get over here Prentiss**__" he faked anger towards her. Instead he pinched her face cheeks hard, making her cry in pain before she slapped his hands repeatedly. Even after he had let go. Both had a good laugh._

"…_**Thank Dave**__" she smiled softly at him._

…

"_**Prentiss**__" Hotch called out to her from his office._

"_**Yes sir?**__"_

"_**What have I told you before? Stop calling me sir**__"_

"_**Sorry… Yes M'mam?**__" this earned her a playful glare from her supervisor._

…

_The kids were all hiding. Unfortunately, they were hiding in the same spot, so it made it easy for their parents to find them._

"_**Hmmm, I wonder where our children are. Spencer have you seen them?**__" Emily asked, before winking at him._

"_**I haven't no. I hope they didn't get lost or worse hide behind the couch**__" he spoke._

"_**Why, what's wrong with the couch?**__"_

"_**Well, there are a lot of bugs there**__" at this all the kids screamed and ran out, making both parents laugh. Cassie caught on that it was a trick and said to Ale and the triplets._

"_**Let's get mommy and daddy!**__" then all five children ran towards them and tackled them onto the floor. Before they could do anything else, the children were tickling their own parents._

_Soon the parents retaliated and had a tickle war. Eventually they got tired and called it quits. Emily looked around and couldn't believe that everything that she had once dreamed of… had actually come true._

_End of Flashbacks…_

Soon she pulled up in the driveway and out walked her mother holding Archer close to her.

"Emily dear, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have to leave soon…"

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's tied up at work… can I see the kids before I got?"

"Of course dear" she then handed her grandson over to his mother.

"Hey there champ" Emily cooed at her youngest child.

"Mama!" he called out.

"That's right baby… I love you so much" she had tears in her eyes again. She kissed his head and held him close to her.

"Mommy!" Cassie ran out and hugged her legs. After the ambassador walked out with the rest of the kids, she handed Archer back to her and hugged & kissed each one of them.

"Mommy loves you. You know that right?"

"Yes, mommy… are you okay?" Alessandro asked.

"Mommy as to go catch someone… and I needed to tell you that I love you all"

"Emily…" her mother spoke, but stopped, when her own daughter gave her a bone-crushing hug, "What's the matter with you?"

"I need to do something… I might not be able to do again… I love you mother and I forgave you a long time ago for the whole disowning thing…"

"…Thank you… Emily, what's going on?"

"I have to go. Take care of Spencer and the kids"

"Emily!" she called out to her daughter who ran to the Lexus she once owned. After she started the engine, she drove out of the other exit and was now heading to the airport. She was heading to Boston, where she knew Doyle was heading and probably waiting for her now.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"We have a lock on the SUV. She's at her mother's" Garcia said.

"I'll call…" Spencer was cut off, when his phone started to ring and saw that it was Elizabeth calling him, "Elizabeth, why are you calling me?"

"_When are you leaving on the Jet for the case?_"

"We're not leaving by Jet… who told you that?"

"_Emily. Her behavior was strange. She told me to take care of you and the kids, before she drove out with the Lexus_"

"Wait, she's not there?"

"_No… what's going on Spencer?_"

"I really have no idea right now, but I'll let you know once I know I swear"

"_Just bring my daughter home alive_" she told him before hanging up.

"…She's heading somewhere else"

"What?" Morgan looked to him.

"She drove out the Lexus she left at her mother's home… she could be anywhere Hotch"

"We'll find her Reid" he said before walking off to make an important phone call to JJ.

"Where are you Emily and why leave like this?" he asked out loud, knowing that no one would know how to answer his questions.


	74. Lauren

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Four (74):__ Lauren_

**This chapter is dedicated to Lolyncut, who helped me out, when I had no ideas about what to do with the aftermath of her faking her death. Thanks again!**

**PC100**

After the plane landed and everyone left the plane, Emily sent out a secret text to Clyde and told him that Doyle was in Boston and so was she. The brunette carefully made her way to the rental car and chose a small, black vehicle that could store any of the weapons she would need to take Doyle down.

After paying in cash, she drove off and made her way to black market and spend most of the cash she had on guns and stun grenades. She got herself ready. She knew how dangerous Ian Doyle was; meaning she had to be just as dangerous.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Anything yet Garcia?" Reid asked.

"She emptied an account, that wasn't connected to any of the accounts you guys shared"

"She could be anywhere! That means her credit cards are useless to her"

"Why did she run?"

"I don't know Garcia… I really don't know"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Emily knew where to start looking. Instead of looking for Doyle, she had to look for one of the men that had introduced them. It was a little risky, but she knew that it was the only way to make sure that Doyle was stationed at the same spot and not somewhere else.

After she walked inside, she sat at the exact same table she had sat in seven years ago and was now patiently waiting.

But soon her waiting was rewarded when she spotted the man she was looking for. He wasn't even welcomed into the pub he once ran… probably wasn't welcomed in this neighborhood, that he once ran as well.

"You know who I am?" he asked, while smoking his cigarette, "I am the man, who use to run this block"

"Well now your just a bum" the bartender said. Emily was out of the pub now and saw that it was her lucky day. The idiot had left his car unlocked. So she snuck in the backseat and patiently waited for him to come to her. Emily remained still like a predator hunting its prey; staying camouflage and still until her prey was within reach. Then she would get him to talk. She had her gun ready and just waited.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"I've got four names on the bottom of the list that Prentiss gave us" Morgan said as he placed the little paper on the board, "Luke Ronald, Laurence Riley, Lila Rapherdy, and Lyle Rogers"

"All with the initials L.R" Seaver said out loud.

"The CIA uses Cryptograms like that to assign non official undercover agents working the same case" Hotch explained to everyone. Reid was now deep in thought. This brought him back to a day when Emily was talking about someone that had died.

"So do other foreign countries" Morgan added, "These last four names are covers for spies" Morgan showed on the sheet.

"Wait…" Garcia said, before taking the sheet of paper from him, "No. This isn't right. You see this space? It shouldn't be here"

"You think it could be a formatting error?" Spencer asked, after being snapped out of his thoughts, when Garcia started talking.

"No, this is a spreadsheet template. Formatting doesn't allow for this and there's a missing name on here" Garcia finished.

"There's another spy, who's cover his L.R"

"…Lauren Reynolds… is dead… Lauren Reynolds is dead" Reid said out loud, earning the team's attention.

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Emily said that on her cell phone a while back. About 17 days ago, but she sounded like it was a mantra. Lauren Reynolds! L.R!"

"If Prentiss is the last name on that list, her name is on Doyle's list" Seaver stated, this didn't make Reid feel any better. His wife could be dead for all he knew.

"That explains her behavior the past month. The secrets, evasion…" Rossi said.

"She's been biting her fingernails again!" Reid added.

"Guys" Hotch called the team's attention.

Then everyone was distracted by a phone ringing; when the turned around they saw Hotch holding Emily's ID, Badge and iPhone in his hands.

"She left her badge and gun, why would she do that?" Morgan asked.

"I-it-it doesn't make sense, we're her family. Why run, we can help her" Reid asked, looking really hurt that his own wife, couldn't tell him that she was in danger. Rossi read what he was thinking and could only explain the one thing that made sense and that also sounded like Emily.

"Doyle's killing families. She's married, has a close relationship with her mother, and she has us… that's a lot to lose if she dares to say anything to us. He was ready to wipe us out. Okay, she ran to protect us" Rossi said out loud.

Reid was in shock at what he was hearing. Emily, his wife, his soul mate was going to go after Doyle alone… and would probably die because she didn't want anyone hurt or dead.

"She's a train spy" Rossi continued, "She doesn't want to be found"

"She knows all of our tricks, but we don't know any of hers"

"Alright then how do we find her?" Garcia asked.

"Here's how." Hotch said as he walked towards the evidence board, "Ian Doyle is our UnSub, Prentiss is our victim. We profile their behavior, we treat them any other case. Because terrorism isn't something we specialized in, I reached to someone from the state department. And also someone who could shed a light on Prentiss's past"

"Who?" Reid asked.

"…Her" Hotch looked to.

When everyone else looked to where their leader was staring at, there stood JJ.

"Let's get to work" she told the team.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After a while, Emily saw her target approaching the vehicle. She had made a mistake, and that mistake was to lock the doors. Luckily the man was a real idiot because he had assumed he had and just unlocked the door before getting inside the driver's seat. As he tried to rev up the engine, Emily knew that now was the moment.

"The battery's dead Faye" she told him, while pointing the gun right by his ear.

"Whoa Lauren…" he said after he was startled by her.

"Now how many men does Doyle have Jack?" she asked him coldly.

"Doyle? Tsh, I haven't seen that guy in…" he stopped what he was about to say, when Emily removed the safety from her gun, "15 maybe twenty guys"

"Any surprises?" she asked.

"Just automatic weapons, its mostly local mob guys. Uh, it's a little bit IRA… um Lauren how about you do me a favor and uh ease up on that gun huh?" he asked with some plead to it, "I helped you and Clyde back in the day, I can help you now. Do you wanna know where Doyle is?"

"… I already do"

"Yeah sure… what are you going to do? Take him out on your own?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, "Tell him" she stated before pulling the trigger. She blew out his right ear, before leaving the vehicle and made her way back to hers and decided to remain there until she saw Doyle. Then she would go after him.

'_They probably know by now… please don't be mad, Spencer_' she thought as she kept an eye out for Doyle.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Right now Reid was speechless. He couldn't believe that Emily had slept with Ian Doyle. Morgan looked extremely pissed, Rossi shocked, Hotch kept his cool, JJ remained neutral, Garcia was in shock but that was soon replaced with worry, and Seaver was having a hard time believing what she was just told.

"Morgan, Rossi and Reid… go check at the Reids and see if she might have left anything" Hotch ordered.

"…Sure…" Morgan grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the same house. Rossi and Morgan decided to take the upstairs, while Reid checked the walk-in closet in their room. But then he couldn't help over hearing Morgan venting to Rossi.

"It's never easy to… dig through a friends' life" Rossi told Morgan, while looking at the books that he knew belonged to Emily, "But that's not what's bugging you is it?"

Spencer knew that the guys thought he was downstairs, so he stayed in as he listened to the men who were talking in his hallway.

"You're angry, because she crossed the line with Doyle… when in reality Reid should be the one pissed, not you. He took it differently than you did"

"No, I'm not. I'm angry because a group a mercenary just shot at me. I don't like to be shot at Rossi. _She_ knew exactly what was going on and she didn't bother to tell any of us" Morgan stated.

"Morgan, you know why she didn't tell any of us" Rossi said, "Emily couldn't without putting us at risk"

"Whoa man, we don't know that" Morgan scoffed, "All we do know is that she slept with a terrorist, just for a profile. They're names for people like that"

"I'd watch what you say Morgan" Rossi warned.

"And instead of coming clean with her dirty laundry, she ran with it!" he exclaimed with anger. Spencer was starting to get angry himself, but not at Emily.

"You think it's that simple?" Rossi questioned.

"There's always a reason not to" he stated.

"Well… here's her passport, the real one. Now if you wanted to vanish, wouldn't you want it with you?"

"This doesn't mean anything. I've worked with that woman for over five years. I called her my _friend_, when all this time she was nothing but a liar and a-" Morgan felt a sharp pain, on the side of his face.

"I don't care if you are pissed at Emily, but if you ever even think to say what I know you were going to say you have something else coming!" Reid almost shouted, "You don't know what happened during the mission, you don't know if she was ordered or not! Stop passing judgment on others. I know her"

"Reid, she lied to you!"

"She protected her family! Our kids!"

"Oh please, she did all this so that she didn't have to tell you"

"This isn't the time you two" Rossi interfered.

"She did tell me, secretly"

"What?"

"She asked me about her past and if I ever found out how bad it was… would I still love her. I told her yes, because it's the truth. There's always an explanation for something. You get mad at others for not telling you every detail of their secrets and lives to you. You're the pathetic one"

Before Rossi could even move his lips, both agents started fighting hard. Morgan got a couple of good hits on Reid, before managed to trip to older agent onto his back and punched him repeatedly. Rossi pulled the younger agent off of Morgan and got between them.

"Cut it out!" the older agent shouted, "Morgan you go in the SUV, while Reid and I look around" he ordered. After Morgan walked out, Rossi went back to the washroom and spotted something shiny in the toilet, "…listen there's something down the toilet…" he said before picking it out of the throne.

"What is it?" Spencer said, while he used his hand to cover his now bleeding nose.

"A Gimmel ring…"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Here's the icepack you asked for" JJ said as she handed it to Reid.

Spencer placed the cold pack on the left side of his jaw, and hissed a little. Hotch had ordered him to rest while he could, as he debriefed Morgan and Rossi.

"What happened?" Seaver asked, looking concerned.

"… Morgan went over the line"

"Morgan did that? What did he do?" the cadet asked.

"…He was insulting her, judging her like she was an UnSub. So I decked him, but when he was working up to call her a… a … a slut, I lost it and got in a fist fight"

"Is agent Morgan always like that?" Seaver turned to JJ.

"Trust is important for Morgan, but… sometimes he takes it too far. He'll tell you his secrets when he feels like it. But in the mean time… you can't keep a secret to yourself or else he gets pissed off and mouths off" Reid answered.

"…What Spence just said, but less harsh" JJ stated to the young cadet.

"Everyone, we're heading for Boston. JJ you're coming with us. They should have Clyde Easter in detained by now" Hotch said as he walked pass them.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

When she opened her eyes, Emily saw that she was back in the same building that she had been in seven years ago. She raised her head and took a quick look around, before being startled by Ian's hand on her shoulder. She knew that he was going to torture her.

But everything changed when his hands started to un-buttoned her shirt. Her hear rate went up, blood pressure went up and her breathing was becoming a little erratic. Emily was panicking, which only pleased Doyle even more.

"I'll give you a new present that you can't get rid of so easily" he told her as he pushed the fabric aside her blue bra.

Doyle then walked away for a couple of second, before returning to her with something else that was covered by a black sheet.

"A four leaf clover should be a lovely addition to you two tattoos. You still have two right?" he asked her.

"Yup. And that's enough ink thank you" she replied, while she tried to control her breathing.

"Ink?" he asked, while chuckling darkly, "No, Koreans can't afford ink. No, no. They brand themselves" he stated, and enjoyed seeing the terror on her face. He grabbed the pen like tool, and pulled her head up. Making sure that she didn't move and pressed the metal onto her skin, burning it.

Emily cried out in pain. She stand corrected, this was the most painful thing that she had been through… well apart from College and what happened at the compound with Ben Cyrus… but still. Emily couldn't stop the scream that was leaving her lips as he continued to slowly brand his four leave clover trademark on the left side of her collarbone.

"Like I told you, the more you fight it, the more it'll hurt" he stated, before adding more pressure onto her skin; making her scream louder.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"If you value your life, I'd start talking hood rat!" Spencer threatened, after grabbing Faye's ear again, making him cry out in pain.

"Easy Reid" Rossi warned, "You see Faye… This man, right there, is her husband. So If you want to tell us where she is…"

"No way! I'm doubling my price… so unless you already got it, I ain't talking anymo-OW!"

"Tell me where my wife is!"

"Reid, leave him… he's not worth risking your job" the older agent said, while guiding the young genius out of the interrogation room.

"What was that in there?" Hotch scold Reid.

"…I let it get personal, Hotch…" he muttered.

"You did, but this is all personal to us Reid. Don't let it get that far again, or I'll have to take you off this case and send you home" he warned before walking away.

"I don't blame you for reacting that way, kid" Rossi said, while patting the genius back reassuringly.

"I can't lose her, Rossi" he told the legendary profiler, "I need to tell her that I love her and that we'll work it through"

"You will kiddo, don't let it cloud your judgment though"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"I'm going with you!" Reid said as he strapped his Kevlar vest.

"No you're not" Morgan said as he was about to leave with SWAT.

"She's my wife! I figured out that she faked Declan and Louise's death so that Interpol couldn't torture him! You just believed that she's some monster and say that I don't know her. I do, she's my wife and my soul mate Morgan. I'm coming with you!"

"… You better be ready for what's out there" he told him, before leading his colleague into the SWAT van.

During the entire drive, Reid kept making sure that his revolver was loaded.

"Reid, you're not coming inside, but once I radio that it's clear you can run in and see her"

"Deal… I need to tell her that I understand why she did what she did Morgan… so do you"

"I know… I know"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

As soon as she felt the wooden steak stab her in the gut, Emily knew that she wasn't getting out of there alive. She felt the room spinning, and didn't even know that she was lying flat on her back, until she heard Ian asking her where Declan was. Of course she told him no, and closed her eyes. Soon though she heard Morgan's voice, and he kept telling her to fight it and open her eyes; which she eventually did. What she wasn't expecting was her husband, kneeling by her.

"Emily, oh god… you're going to be okay" he told her, while grabbing hold of her hand.

"…Sorry… I tried… tell you"

"I know you did, but I'm proud of you. You hear me? You not only protected us, and our kids, and your mother. But a boy that deserved to have a normal life… I'm proud to call you my wife, honey. Just keep your eyes open for me… Emily, Emily… EMILY!"

Her eyelids closed, but she kept squeezing his hand to reassure him that she was still alive. Minutes later the medics arrived and loaded her into the ambulance. When Reid turned around, he saw someone running off… so he chased after the guy, knowing it was Doyle.

"Reid!" Hotch yelled, "Morgan you go with her" he ordered before chasing after him.

"On it, Hotch" Morgan answered back before getting into the ambulance.

Aaron ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe how reckless Reid was at this moment. But he soon stopped in his tracks, when he saw Reid on his knees.

"Reid! You okay?"

"No… he got away…"

"Reid, let's go to the hospital. Emily is going to need you when she wakes up" the leader told him. But in a way, he had just lied to his young agent.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Spencer kept pacing back and forth, in the waiting room. He couldn't lose her, not now. They had been waiting for almost three hours and still no news on their colleague… their friend… a member of their family.

"Why is it taking so long?" Garcia asked.

"The wound was pretty deep mama, but Emily's a fighter" After Morgan spoke those words. Everything went back to dead silent.

JJ slowly walked into the lounge and stared at everyone, before looking right at him. The tears in her eyes, mixed with the facial expression gave them their answers.

"No…" Garcia muttered under her breath.

"She never made it off the table" JJ told them.

"NO! Emily!" Spencer tried to run pass JJ, but she stopped him, "Tell me it's a horrible joke…"

"I'm sorry" JJ told him.

Spencer fell on his knees, sobbing. JJ knelt down with him and held him close to her. Everyone else wept, even Seaver shed tears for her mentor. If it weren't for her, then Seaver would have never had a second chance working with the BAU. Garcia cried onto Morgan's shoulder, while Morgan himself shed tears. He had doubted his field partner and had said things that he regretted. Hotch slowly walked away, and Rossi hid the tears he was shedding. He had lost the teammate he thought of as a daughter to him.

"Emily… I never… I never got the … the chance to tell her… I love her" he said between sobs.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"DADDY!" Cassie cried happily as she saw her father pulling up the driveway of his mother in law.

After Spencer stepped out of the vehicle, he looked to his eldest daughter, Cassandra, and felt his heart break into millions of pieces. Cassie hugged her father's legs, before looking up at him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Cassie… something happened in the field…"

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Cassie… mommy… got hurt"

"Is she okay?"

"She's not coming home… the bad guy got her" right then, Cassandra backed away from her father. Soon she started to cry, and he hugged her tightly.

"Spencer what's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out.

"…We were too late" was all he said to her, before picking up Cassie.

"No… No…" Elizabeth was at loss of words. She couldn't believe that her only daughter was gone.

"I'm sorry…" he told her.

"… I need to sit down"

Spencer ended up staying the entire night at the ambassador's home. The kids, except Archer, were devastated about their mother. He needed to be strong for them. Just like they had talked about a few years ago. They had to stay strong for the kids and live on life.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After the casket was lowered into the ground, everyone walked away, except Spencer.

"Kid, you coming?"

"Can you guys watch the kids a little longer, while I say goodbye?"

"Sure thing kid" Morgan said as he carried Ale in his arms.

"…Hi Emily. It's been a very hard couple of days, without you. Archer wouldn't stop crying, until I gave him something with your scent on it. Cassie's devastated, but she thinks that you're just taken and not dead, so she doesn't understand that you're really dead… I was reading a poem and found something that makes me think of you…

'_I treasure every moment_

_you in life with me._

_I hoped to have you longer_

_But it's not meant to be._

_You left this world so suddenly_

_I think my heart went to._

_I feel so lost and lonely_

_and I cry from missing you._

_I know you're in a better place_

_I know you're happy there._

_I know one day I'll join you_

_But the wait is hard to bear._

_My heart feels like it's breaking_

_As I try to carry on._

_You were my life, my everything_

_But now sweetheart, you're gone._

_I'll count the years until the time_

_I join you there above._

_Where then we'll be, eternally,_

_Together again my love.'_

- Ron Tranmer

"I love you Emily…" he cried, before pulling himself together and walked back to where everyone was and went home with the kids.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Spencer had finally put the kids to bed, but he himself could not fall asleep. So instead he went inside the study to try and get some peace and quiet. He sat in the chair and looked at the desk, that Emily used almost every night to finish some case files.

Soon Spencer's eyes were looking at a white envelope that had Emily's writing on it. It was addressed to him. Spencer opened the letter and slowly read what was written on it.

'_My dear Spencer,_

_If you're reading this, it means that Doyle had gotten away. But if you saw my body in the morgue, then I am really dead. If not… if the doctor's and anyone else stopped you from seeing my body, it means that I'm alive but was put in the Witness Protection Program._

_I know you probably feel betrayed, but I knew that they wouldn't have let me tell you, so I decided to cheat them by writing you this letter. I also want to explain everything._

_I as still dealing with what happened in College, when I was recruited to be on Easter's team. So when they told me about what I had to do to get Doyle's trust and create a profile on him, I felt nothing. Maybe I felt that way because I kept everything to myself… and I became like a dummy that others could use at will… but after that first time with Doyle… I took a shower and scrubbed my skin until it was red and irritated. It just brought back memories of College. I never fell in love with him, you have to believe me, but I did feel bad at faking his son's death, but Declan did not need to be pulled into that kind of life._

_After the case was over, I knew that I needed to start all over and deal with everything and then move on. I even made a pack with myself; to no see anyone or fall for anyone. Well I guess you know how that went. I met you and I started to feel again. Happy, safe… all these positive emotions that I haven't felt in so long, and then I fell in love with you Spencer._

_I was so sure that you would never think or even see me as more than a friend, so I kept my emotions in tact. Then we slept together… and I found out I was pregnant with Cassandra. I felt overjoyed and then nervous because I was afraid that you would hate me and leave to raise Cassie alone. Of course you didn't, and I was thrilled to be wrong._

_Before I knew it we had half a dozen kids, crazy friends that turned into a weird, messed up and happy family. I would do anything to protect any of you. And then Doyle happened. I wanted to tell you and the team, but he told me that he would only kill me, if I didn't tell anyone. I knew that Doyle was a man of his word, so I accepted it._

_I hope that one day you could forgive me… I broke the WPP rule to make sure that if I was put there, that you knew that I love you and feel lucky that you love me back Spencer._

_I also hope that no one let you see my body in the morgue, because it gives me hope that you know that I'm alive and that when Doyle is either apprehended or dead… it means that I can comeback home… If you'll take me._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Emily Prentiss-Reid'_

Spencer was in tears… he was thrilled that Emily was alive, but he wondered if JJ knew… Right now he didn't care because what he had told Cassie was half true. Someone did have Emily, but it was the good guys.

"For now… I can't forgive you, but when you come back… We'll talk Emily and I won't throw away our marriage, because I know you did this to protect us… and I thank you for that" he spoke aloud. He had a small smile on his face, before he placed the letter in a drawer and then slowly made his way to his room, where he saw Sergio sleeping on Emily's side.

"Don't worry buddy… she'll be home one day", then a small knock on the door was heard, "Cassie what are you doing up so late?"

"Nightmare… can I sleep with you?"

"Of course sweetie" he said, before picking her up and lid her onto the bed, "You wanna know something?"

"Yeah"

"Mommy left me a letter. Mommy is with the good guys, but has to stay hidden until the bad guy is caught"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. It's our little secret okay?"

"Okay daddy" she said, before yawning, "I sleepy"

"Then sleep okay"

"Night daddy… night Serge… Night mommy" she said before hey eyes closed.

"Night sweetie… Night Emily…" he said out loud.

'_I hope you're doing okay, wherever you are, soul mate_' he thought, before he let sleep take over him and had a small smile on his face.


	75. I Just Need You Now

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Five (75): I Just Need You Now_

When Emily felt herself slowly waking up from her sleep, she reached on the other side of the bed.

"Spencer, you awake?" she asked, but got no response and felt that the other side of the mattress was ice cold.

The brunette's eyes opened and saw that she wasn't in their bed, and started to panic; that is until she remembered everything. She had to fake her death, for the sake of protecting her family. But as she sat up, a shot of pain made her double over.

'_When is this wound going to heal!_' she thought to herself, before carefully getting out of bed. Emily got dressed, before walking out on the small balcony of her apartment. She admired the view of Paris for a while, before walking back inside and making herself breakfast.

"... I guess I better get ready to meet Dr. Vincent Moreau" she spoke to herself. Dr. Moreau was the psychiatrist that had assigned to her by the WPP.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer was startled out of his sleep, because of the eerie alarm that had went off at exactly at six, which was a first. Especially when that same alarm clock always went off before it was suppose to, or would go off half an hour later.

"Emily, time to get ready for work… Emily?" he turned and saw that it was empty, that's when everything came back… Emily was '_dead_'. Spencer had accepted that what she did was probably the best for him, the kids and the rest of the BAU family. He knew that there was a chance she was going through a rough time as well, but that didn't mean he didn't feel betrayed or abandoned by her.

'_But she wrote you a letter than explained everything and why she had to do what she did! For all you know, she could have told you nothing and come back out of the blues one day. Be grateful!_' his conscious argued.

And his conscious was right. Emily could have just wrote him nothing and show up months… even years later but she didn't. She wrote him and broke the first and most important rule of the WPP; it is prohibited to make any contact to anyone outside of the WPP. She broke those rules so that he knew that she and everyone else of the BAU family were safe and left alone from Doyle… until he was captured or killed.

"… Better go and get ready for work" he muttered to himself before grabbing his work clothes and walked inside of the bathroom.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Bonjour Diana. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?" he asked her in french.

"Il pourrait etre meilleur docteur. Pourquoi la question stupide?" she asked coldly, avoiding any eye contact with the man.

"Pourqoui etes-vous hostile, Diana? Je vous ai offense en quelque sorte?" he asked her, while jotting down notes on his pad.

"Je devrais etre la-bas, la recherché de ce batard, pas enfermes ici pour savoir si je perds mon esprit ou pas!" she almost yelled at him, "Je sais deja que je vais dans une autre depression, juste etre honnete doctoeur Moreau"

"Vous Avez raison…" he told her, before writing something one his prescribing sheet and handed it over to her, "Diana aujoud'hui n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous pour parler, mais un rendez-vous pour vous dire que vous etes deprime. Maintenant je vous ecris une prescription d'anti-depresseur"

Emily took the small sheet of paper, before stuffing it in her pocket. She stood up and was about to leave the room, when Dr. Moreau spoke again.

"Diana, vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé dans l'ambulance, après vous avoir relance?" he asked her, just as she was turning the doorknob.

"Vous voulez dire après qui m'ont sortie the l'obscurite froide?" he nodded, "Je me souviens… et c'est ca le probleme. Je m'en souviens, comme c'est arrive il ya seulment quelques minutes" was her answer to him before walking out of his office, and soon the building.

She walked to the pharmacy and bought her anti-depressants, but not before she bought herself some alcohol.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Morning Reid" Ashley said to her colleague and friend.

"Morning Seaver" he replied, before sitting at his desk, and immediately buried himself in the stack of files that is on his desk.

"Morning kid, morning Seaver" Morgan called out as he made his way towards them, holding a mug filled with hot coffee.

"Morning Agent Morgan" Seaver replied.

"Morning…" Reid mumbled.

"Hotch wanted me to tell you two, that if today is going to be a slow day, we can all go home at noon. But later on tonight, we're all going out tonight. Seaver you in?"

"Well… I have to check and make sure that I don't have to study or work on anything first"

"Sounds like a maybe, good enough. See you later kid"

"I'm not going" he stated.

"Reid… it's been two months. Time for you to move on and get back on the market or just to get some lovin', you know"

"You really think that I'll want to be with anyone, after losing my wife of almost eight years? Forget it, I'm staying home with the kids"

"Reid, even the ambassador wants you to go out tonight! She's watching the kids tonight, so forget about calling her to cancel man"

"Morgan, stay out of this" he growled out.

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked, from the top of the railing; looking down at his subordinates.

"Morgan's pressuring me at moving on from Emily…" he glared at the older agent standing next to him.

"Hotch it's been two months, he can at least come out for fresh air"

"…You're both right and wrong. Reid you need to get some fresh air and a change of scene, and Morgan there isn't a time stamp for grieving. He'll know when he's ready" the unit chief walked back into his office and closed the door.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After leaving the still dirty dish in the sink, Emily sat on the not so comfortable couch and decided to put on some music. The brunette docked her iPod and pressed shuffle, waiting to hear a song that would help her try to relax.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Ashley had an exam to study for and couldn't join the rest of the team that night. Spencer had just been in the same seat since he arrived with the team and just drank slowly. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about Emily and trying to understand why she couldn't tell him… but his conscious always won the fight. But he was brought out of his thoughts from the song that had started. This song made him sad and miss Emily even more. The lyrics were speaking to him, as if it was telling him that they knew the pain he was going through right now.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

The young profiler pulled out a twenty from his wallet and left it on the table to pay for his tab, before making his way out of the pub. It was the same pub they had been to the night they had gotten the Tobias Hankel case. The brunet walked out, but could still hear the music and lyrics being sung by the female singer. He got into his car and let the tears go down his face.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>

Soon he was sobbing. He wanted and needed to call Emily. He saw that her blackberry was missing from her belongings and knew the number. But what if Doyle had a doubt about her death and was keeping a tab on him? But he missed her so much and needed to hear her voice.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily didn't even bother to fight the tears that wanted to leave her eyes. She let them fall and cried. She missed her family and wanted to call home to let her husband know that she missed him, the kids and the BAU family dearly. But what if Doyle had bugged their house phones, or was keeping a tab on her husband's cell phone? She couldn't risk her family's safety because she missed them. Instead she took another shot of Whiskey and let the alcohol burn her throat after swallowing it.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

The only thing this song was doing is making her feel worse than she did before. She stood up and threw the now empty glass against the wall of her small apartment and watch it shatter into pieces. She hated herself right now. She should have found a way to tell him and then make a plan together and then bring down Doyle. But… if Doyle's men had been watching her and the rest of her family, it would have been useless to leave a hidden message. No matter what she tried to do, it always came back to the men that were watching her and her family's every move.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>

Emily cleaned up the broken glass, threw it in the garbage and logged on the online scrabble, hoping that JJ would be on. Luckily she was.

Cheetoh_breath': **Hey!**

Raven_War: **Hi**

Cheetoh_breath': **U ready to get ur butt kicked?**

Raven_War: **Someone had a day at work :S**

Cheetoh_breath': **Shush U and get ready to lose *evil laugh***

Raven_War: **Alright what's going on here?**

Cheetoh_breath': **Crap! Even online U can still tell when something's up :-(**

Raven_War: **You got Dr. Moreau's report didn't you**

Cheetoh_breath': **So did Hotch… U need 2 talk about it**

Raven_War: ~adds the word "Fuck" on the board~ **There's nothing to talk about**

Cheetoh_breath': ~Adds the word "crack" right next to the letter "K"~ **I started taking the classes at the academy, and now I can tell that ur hiding something!**

Raven_War: ~ adds the word "you" right above the letter "U"~ **…he knows I'm alive…**

Cheetoh_breath': **OMG Doyle already found U! :-O**

Raven_War: **SPENCER!**

Cheetoh_breath': **How! :S** ~adds the word "Car" on by the letter "C"~

Raven_War: **I left him a letter…** ~adds the letter "wreck" using the letter "R"~

Cheetoh_breath': **Dammit, UR not suppose to do that! :**

Raven_War: **I couldn't leave him without explaining why I did what I did in Boston! He means too much to me… I need to talk to him**

Cheetoh_breath': **U know that we can't do that! It's Y U went in the WPP! There is no communication!**

Raven_War: **Ur talking to me right now, no one can trace through here… I need to talk to him… Why do you think Dr. Moreau sent you the docs about my depression? Why do you think I'm depressed?**

Cheetoh_breath': **U know that I can't do that, even if I wanted 2. I'm sorry but I can't**

Raven_War: **just forget about it… U know what Cheetoh, what I'm thinking of telling U is on the board right now. Bye.**

~Raven_War Has logged off~

Cheetoh_breath': **What… *Sees the word "Fuck You"* Oh for Christ sake! Real mature!**

~Cheetoh_breath' has logged off~

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

JJ was about to head to bed, when a knock was heard at her front door. Grabbing her gun, the blonde soon to be profiler, made her way to the door, looked through the peephole and saw very distress Spencer. She immediately unlocked the door and let her friend inside of her home.

"Spence, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked him, as she put her gun away.

"Morgan made me go to the pub… the same pub we went to once before we were called to Georgia"

"Oh… Oh that pub. What about it Spence?"

"A song played and made me think of what I'm feeling… how much I need and miss my wife" he broke down again and JJ held him close to her. Emily was falling apart, and so was Spencer. They were totally lost without each other,

"She's alive"

"What?"

"Emily's alive. She left me a letter that told me that if no one let me see her body at the morgue, it meant that she was taken into the WPP. JJ you have to help me find her. I mean you believe me right?"

"Spence… that's a long shot"

"I know but please, try and look without getting on anyone's radar" he told her.

"… I'll see what I can find, without pulling anyone else in, alright?"

"Thank you JJ" he said, before pulling her in a tight hug.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Almost a week went by and JJ hadn't heard or seen Emily on the online Scrabble. Instead she sent a message to her online account and hoped she got it. JJ was watching Henry, while Will went home to a relative's funeral back in New Orleans. Spencer was dropping by to spend time with his godson and to hear what JJ had so far. He played with Henry until it was his naptime. After putting the young boy to bed and was fast asleep, the brunet went down to find JJ, who was in the living room.

"Hey, Henry's fast asleep now"

"Oh you didn't have to Spence"

"It's no big deal, Elizabeth is watching the kids for the afternoon" he told her, before sitting next to her.

"Spence, I did some look into and the only thing I could find was an online scrabble account. The name is Raven_War. I don't know if it'd her"

"That's a nickname Garcia gave to her once. It's short for Raven Warrior" he told her, before memorizing the screen name, "Thanks JJ, this means a lot to me"

"Spence… don't get your hopes up so soon okay"

"I wouldn't if I weren't certain JJ and I am certain that it's her" he said happily, before looking at the time and saw that he had to go pick up the kids from the ambassador's home, "Listen I got to go JJ. Take care and I'll see you some time this week right?"

"Yeah… don't worry you will" JJ smiled at her friend.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was almost ten at night, and Spencer had just finally finished creating his online scrabble account. He found the screen name he was looking for and waited for her acceptance.

"Come on, come on, come on… please let it be you" he muttered to himself.

An hour later, he received a reply and acceptance to a game and was added to fav very quickly. All were pointing to good signs, for him.

Raven_War: ~Adds the word "Longing"~ **I'm waiting for you to get out of my way, but You're just staring at me.**

G_Man: ~Adds the word "warm" under the letter "W"~ **When you got off your gold bracelet fell off and before I could run after you, I walked into the closed doors :-)**

Raven_War: **How did you Know I was here?**

G_Man: **I had JJ look for anything about the Doyle case. That's all she could find, but she still believes that you're dead. I miss you :-( Why did you leave us!**

Raven_War: **I had to! He had eyes on each one of you! He knew that you were playing the keyboard for the kids! I couldn't tell without having any of you kill!**

G_Man: **It destroyed me when JJ told us that you never made it off the table… I don't know If I could ever forgive you.**

Raven_War: **If You did all this to tell me that I lost your trust and possibly our marriage for protecting all of you, then I'll blocking you right now.**

G_Man: **NO! please don't go… I miss you Em.**

Raven_War: **I miss you as well, you have no idea what's been happening.**

G_Man: **Tell me…**

Raven_War: **After I started to recover, the WPP assigned me go see a psychiatrist and I'm back on anti-depressants.**

G_Man: **:-( I'm sorry to hear that Em… I wish I could hold you right now**

Raven_War: **I heard a song that made me think of you today.**

G_Man: **Same here. What was the song?**

Raven_War: **Need you Now by Lady antebellum**

G_Man: **"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now"** **:-)**

Raven_War: **That's the one. How did you know?**

G_Man: **That's the song that I heard as well… Do you know when you're coming home?**

Raven_War: **No… Not until Doyle is either captured or killed**

G_Man: **Can you tell me which city you live in?**

Raven_War: **No, why?**

G_Man: **I'm just thinking, I have vacation days coming up and maybe if I come to where you are for a weekend…**

Raven_War: **As much as I would love to do that, I can't Spencer. Until Doyle is caught, I can't leave.**

G_Man: **:-( The song is right though… I need you now Emily**

Raven_War: **I need you too Spencer, so much :'(**

**Translation:**

Bonjour Diana. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin? - _Good morning Diana. How are you feeling this morning?_

Il pourrait etre meilleur docteur. Pourquoi la question stupide? - _It could be better doctor. Why the stupid question?_

Pourquoi etes-vous hostile, Diana? Je vous ai offense en quelque sorte? - _Why are you hostile, Diana? Have I offended you in some way?_

Je devrais etre la-bas, la recherché de ce batard, pas enfermes ici pour savoir si je perds mon esprit ou pas! Je said deja que je vais dans une autre depression, juste etre honnete doctoeur Moreau. - _I should be out there, looking for that bastard, not cooped up in here to find out if I'm losing my mind or not! I already know that I'm going through another depression, just be honest doctor Moreau._

Vous Avez raison… Diana aujoud'hui n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous pour parler, mais un rendez-vous pour vous dire que vous etes deprime. Maintenant je vous ecris une prescription d'anti-depresseur - _You're right... Diana today isn't really an appointment to talk, but an appointment to tell you that you're depressed. Now I'm writing you a prescription of anti-depressants._

Diana, vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé dans l'ambulance, après vous avoir relance? - _Diana, do you remember what happened in the ambulance, after they revived you?_

Vous voulez dire après qui m'ont sortie the l'obscurite froide? Je me souviens… et c'est ca le probleme. Je m'en souviens, comme c'est arrive il ya seulment quelques minutes - _You mean after they pulled me out from the cold darkness? I do remember... and that's the problem. I remember it, like it happened only minutes ago._


	76. The Stranger

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Six (76):__ The Stranger_

**Hey everyone! sorry for the late update! The good news is that next week is my last week of school, and then I only have two exams and one show night and will be able to continue the weekly updates! Just a heads up this chapter's rating is higher due to self-harm/suicide, but it gets happier towards the end. This will be the last sad/drama for between E/S to that level... don't know if i'm making sense right now.**

It was almost six in the morning, when Reid's cell phone started ringing. The young agent slowly woke up and went to see who was calling him this early in the morning. It was Hotch.

"Dr. Reid"

"_Reid, I need you here ASAP_"

"Do we have a case?"

"_No… all members will have to go through a session and talk about how you were affected with Emily's death_"

"Hotch…" Spencer whined.

"_This isn't a request. I was able to pull some strings and was able to be the one you're talking to instead of Strauss. Get to the bureau in under 90 minutes_" then the line was disconnected.

So he did go in the end and talked to Hotch about his fears about keeping each other safe from people like Doyle. But it didn't make him feel good that he knew the truth about his wife still being alive somewhere in the world. Spencer also knew that she was going through a rough time right now and that it wasn't a something easy for her to do and that it hadn't been her choice since she had been out for almost a whole week. But the fact was that he had lied to his supervisor. Unfortunately Hotch and JJ knew about Emily being alive as well.

Now two weeks have passed by and Garcia and Morgan had convinced Reid and Seaver to go see a film with them; something they use to do with Emily as well. He stilled remembered the last film they had gone seen together. _Solaris_. They had both enjoyed the very long film, and had even done the deed in the back seat of the van; away from their children's seats.

Now the horror film that they had seen was over now and they were currently walking out of the cinema.

"Garcia it's a slasher film!" Reid pointed out, not noticing how close Seaver was to him, "How do you do a slasher film without violence?"

"You imply it!" she answered back at the young genius, making him smile.

"Baby, the movie is called _Slice 6_, what were you expecting?" Morgan asked the TA, while looking utterly confused at her.

"Refreshing beverages, with a twist of comedy!" this made Reid laugh out loud, "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!"

"With everything we do on a daily basis, that got to you?" Ashley asked, with some tease in her voice.

"Listen Newbie! You might be some Sigourney Weaver ass kicking tough, which is awesome!" The men of course laughed at her banter, "but the mystical maiden of innocence like myself, jump at things that go bump in the night"

"You. Innocent?" Reid asked, looking shocked. This of course made Morgan and Seaver laugh their asses off at their friend's comment, "Plus why are you worried, I'm sure that Morgan will protect you. As long as he's not jumping out of his chair like a pre-pubescent school girl!" Seaver and Garcia laughed this, making Morgan groan in annoyance.

"The only reason I jumped, is because you guys woke me up" he countered, while trying to sound macho.

"How can you sleep during that?" Garcia asked, after she wrapped one of her arms around Morgan's.

"Easy, you dragged me out after a twelve hour work day and for what? You can't tell that the girl didn't know that the UnSub was upstairs, right?"

"Villain" Reid automatically corrected.

"What?"

"In movies, UnSubs are called villains"

"My bad" Morgan replied sarcastically.

Morgan gave Garcia a lift back to her apartment, while Reid gave Seaver a lift to her dorm. Then after a good forty minutes drive later, Reid arrived home and saw Elizabeth reading quietly in the living room.

"Hello Elizabeth" he politely said.

"Oh Spencer, you're home! How was the film?"

"It was predictable, like all horror movies" he admitted.

"The kids were a little hard to get to go to bed tonight"

"…It's been hard on them since the funeral… How about you?"

"I miss my daughter, but it also makes me glad that we reconnected a couple of years ago. I'll be going now. You have a good night's rest and I'll see you soon, Spencer" she told him, before walking out of the house.

The young profiler logged onto his scrabble account and waited for Emily to come on, but she never came. They had talked a lot, up until two weeks ago when he had decided to express his anger and tell her that she was the reason everyone was in pain, including the kids. He still remembered the last he typed before logging out.

_Flashback to last online message…_

_G-Man:__**You should have died that night.**_

_Later early morning he saw that he had forgot to shut down his computer and saw the online Scrabble window was still open and signed in; only to see that he had received a private message and read it._

_To:__ G-Man_

_From:__ Raven_War_

"_**I couldn't agree more.**__"_

_End Of Flashback…_

Spencer had replied and not only apologized but told her that he let stress get to him; which was true, but he knew that still didn't justify himself for what he had typed that night. He also hadn't heard from her since and thought of the worse, of course.

Reid was then brought back to reality when he heard Ale calling him and got everything ready for the long day ahead of him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

_Two Weeks ago, in Paris…_

_G-Man:__**You should have died that night**_

_~G-Man has signed off~_

_Emily stared at the screen and couldn't agree more with him, so she sent him a message to let him know that she was agreeing with his thoughts. After clicking the sent button, the brunette sent a short message to JJ right before signing out. She then walked in the washroom, locked the now closed door and grabbed the blades that were resting by the sink. Emily sat inside the tub, lifted her sleeves before letting the sharp blade cut vertically on both of her forearms. She then let the blade fall to the floor and slowly felt her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, until eventually darkness consumed her._

_Flash Forward to 72 hours later…_

_When the brunette opened her eyes, she saw a very bright light, but she couldn't cover her eyes; something was holding her wrist back. She looked down and saw restraints. Still living but probably committed. That's when she heard a familiar voice._

"_What the hell were you thinking, Emily?"_

"_JJ?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Why did you do it?"_

"_We both know the answer to that… How did you get here so fast?"_

"_Emily, You've been out cold for about 72 hours" the blonde answered, "I got your goodbye message, called Hotch to call the department to go check on you and the next thing I know; my boss is sending me here to make sure that no one commits you to the psych ward!"_

_Flashback to 72 hours ago in DC, at the LaMontagne/Jareau Home…_

_JJ logged on her computer and once she saw that Will had gone up to bed, she had decided to log online to check up on Emily. Then as she was about to go look for her, she noticed the new message in the inbox and froze when she read the message…_

_To:__ Cheetoh_Breath_

_From:__ Raven_War_

"_**Sorry**__"_

_JJ immediately dialed Hotch's number and waited very un-patiently to answer._

"_Hotchner"_

"_Hotch, It's JJ. I need that number for the WPP now!"_

"_What's going on? Doyle found her?"_

"_I just got a message that seems like a suicide note"_

"_What does it say?"_

"_It just says, Sorry" she told her old boss._

"_I'll call someone right now, but JJ if this is true, then you better get your bag ready to the head on over to Paris again" were his last words, before the line was disconnected._

_Flash Forward to 72 hours later in Paris, France…_

"_What was going through your head, Emily?"_

"_That I shouldn't have been revived in the ambulance! Especially now…"_

"…_Emily…" JJ was at a loss of words. She just couldn't believe that the once ever so stubborn and strong Emily was slowly disappearing before her eyes._

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer was so deep in his thoughts, that he hadn't heard Morgan calling his name.

"Kid!" Morgan threw a ball of paper at his head, and successfully hit his forehead.

"What Morgan?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Hey cool it man. We have a case"

"Sorry, didn't sleep too well last night. Is Hotch is trouble with Strauss?"

"She was just on his back about the grieving assessment, that's all" the older agent answered his friend as they reached the briefing room.

They talked about three college students (Each going to a different college) being murdered in the last five days, talked out loud about who they could be looking for, and finally Hotch told them to get their go bags ready and head over to the airstrip. Spencer immediately called Elizabeth and told her that he had caught a case and that he would call later tonight to talk with the kids.

"You gonna catch up to us, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be about two minutes tops" he told his friend as he quickly logged into his online Scrabble account and saw that he still hadn't gotten a reply form Emily. This only made him more worry about her, but went back to agent mode when Seaver waved him to hurry up. He shut his computer off and ran out of the bullpen with his go bag.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was at the small apartment at home. She hadn't made any contact with JJ, her psychiatrist, or even her marshal. She isolated herself out from the entire world, refused to make any effort to see anyone, and she had also lost a lot of weight. The brunette walked over to her laptop and logged in her Scrabble account and her eyes widen when she saw the amount of messages she had in her inbox; 98% were from Spencer.

_Message 01:_

"_I didn't mean what I said. Please reply!_

_G-Man"_

_Message 07:_

"_I don't know if you still use this account, but if you are, please answer Raven_War._

_G-Man"_

_Message 12:_

"_I deserve the cold shoulder, especially after what I sent you. I just hope you can forgive me._

_G-Man"_

Emily replied to the last message she received from Reid, wrote what she needed and then sent the message. She hoped that her husband would get the message and answer back. Deciding to log out, but kept her laptop on, she sat on the couch and soon found herself drifting off to sleep; that's something she hadn't done in a while.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team had concluded why the UnSub attacked the college girls in their homes, Hotch told the team that they would pull an all nighter and hope to crack something on the UnSub, before he struck again tonight. The fearless leader also told Garcia to keep a tab on any 911 calls that fits the UnSub's location preferences and anything that fit the last 911 called.

Rossi was looking through the latest files that Penelope had sent, he and Seaver were reading through it thoroughly and placed the connections or anything that looked close to what they were looking in one pile, while the rest were put in another.

Morgan and Hotch were going through victimology and were throwing ideas around that could help them figure out why the UnSub chose these college girls and where did he find them.

This left Reid to work on the map, which he was accustomed to do, especially in all the years he's been with the team. As far as he could see, the UnSub was still insecure and kept at a small distance, but even he knew that it was a matter of time, before their killer would up his game and go farther, making it harder for them to create a radius.

As the hours went by, Hotch had ordered Reid to take a break and go rest at the hotel with Morgan, since they were roommates.

After they had arrived inside of their room, Morgan passed out as soon as he fell onto his bed. Spencer on the other hand decoded to check on his Scrabble account and hoped that Emily had answered. After the young genius logged in, he saw that he had received one message and smiled when he saw that it was from Emily.

_To:__** G-Man**_

_From:__** Raven_War**_

_Message:__ I haven't been feeling well; I've just logged in earlier today, or late depending when you read this. What you said was harsh, but I can't expect you to fully understand, G-Man. I probably won't be on tonight, since I'm still not feeling well. But whenever or if you reply, I'll reply as soon as I can._

_Raven_War"_

And of course Spencer replied, and sent the message to Emily. He wondered and hoped she didn't go through another depressive episode, because of him. Finally feeling fatigue catching up to him, the young profiler got changed and slept in his bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, his last thoughts thinking about holding his wife close to him again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team finished telling the department the profile of their UnSub, Morgan noticed that one of the fellow female officers was checking Reid out. The older profiler thought that it was about time for his friend to get back on the market and walked over to the young genius.

"Someone has the hots for you"

"Please tell me, it's not you Morgan. Garcia will kill me" he teased, before walking away.

"I'm serious Reid. Officer Lindsey has been checking you out, since we got here. Go on and ask her out for a cup of coffee, get to know her and if you two go all the way, then that's even better"

"Morgan…" Reid warned, before turning towards his friend, "I'm not ready"

"It's been months kid. It's time"

"Since when does grieve have a expiring date?" he snarked back, before walking away from him.

"Morgan, may speak with you in the conference room" Hotch suggested, as he himself was already walking to the conference room. Morgan followed and as soon as the door was closed, the leader told his subordinate, "I'm telling you this as your friend and not your boss. When Reid's ready, he'll date again"

"He needs go get out more and get some lovin'! He needs to move on!"

"I don't want to over step, but has your mother dated anyone, since your father was killed?"

"…No"

"I haven't either. So, stop pressuring him and pushing him about a time limit on grief and focus on the case. We need to find this guy, before more college girls die at his hands" with that the leader walked out, leaving Morgan to think about what they had just talked about for another minute, before turning back to agent mode and focused on the case.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily woke up, her nostrils caught the scent of fresh food. Wait! She lived alone, and there was hardly any food left to cook. Someone was inside her home! Her FBI instinct kicked in and the brunette got up. But since it had been a while since she ate, Emily collapsed onto the floor.

"Emily?" She knew that voice. It was JJ.

"JJ?"

"What happened? Are you okay?" her friend asked, as she quickly made her way to her and helped her back onto the couch.

"Um, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Your psych left a message with your Marshall, who called my boss and he sent me to make sure that you're still alive. Don't worry, this won't get to Hotch" the blonde reassuringly told her friend, "How long has it been since you last… did anything?"

"I don't know. What day is it?"

"I'll take that as too long. After you eat, your taking a bath and we're talking" she told her sternly.

"Why?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you Em, but I don't want to lose my friend"

"… You're going to play that card?"

"Hell yeah!" this got a small chuckle from the brunette, "Come on, I'm not taking care of you, just helping a friend who's struggling"

"I still consider that taking care of someone" she muttered.

"I heard that!"

Hours later, Emily brought her laptop to the couch and quickly went to check on her messages. Spencer had replied.

_To:__**Raven_War**_

_From:__**G-Man**_

_Message:__ I'm just glad that you're talking to me. Well not actually talking to me, but I can hear your voice, when I read the message and it made me smile, for the first time in a long while. I'm sorry, Emily. Just come back to me alive and we'll work this through, I promise! Hope you're feeling better._

_G-Man"_

JJ smiled, when she saw Emily smiling; this was a real smile, not a forced one. The blonde didn't know that it was because of Spence's message that had caused Emily to take her own life. The brunette then looked to her friend, and was giving her a weird glance.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"You're smiling… it's good to see you smile, Em" JJ replied, softly.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As Spencer slowly walked out of Archers room, he made his way to the triplets' room and smiled as he saw that they were fast asleep, and moved on to Ale's room. After sticking his head in the room, he noticed that Alessandro was still trying to sleep, but couldn't

"Ale?"

"Hi daddy"

"You okay?" he asked, he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

"No sleep"

"Why no sleep?"

"…I want… mommy"

"You miss mommy too huh?"

"Yeah"

"You want to know a little secret?" Ale nodded his head, "Mommy is somewhere trying to find the monster that hurt her"

"Mommy not with aunt Hailey?" his eyes looked so joyful.

"She isn't with aunt Hailey, but this stay between us men folk, alright?"

"Okay daddy"

" I love you buddy" he softly said, before kissing his son's head, "Night"

"Night daddy" this time, Ale found himself falling asleep.

Spencer then looked into Cassie's room and saw that she was fast asleep. But he couldn't stop staring at his little girl. She looked so much like her mother; it only made him miss her more.

After his shower, Spencer went to check his message and saw that she was on.

They played, talked, joked for hours. Eventually Spencer had to put his foot down and admit to Emily that he was very close to passing out from fatigue. They said their "_See you later_" and logged off. Both went to bed and fell asleep almost at the exact time. Even oceans apart, they were still connected; their bond unbroken.


	77. Supply & Demand

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy-Seven (77):__ Supply & Demand_

Spencer was cooking supper, with JJ helping him out and Will was watching a kids' film with all seven children.

"Have you been to Paris recently?" Spencer asked, while he turned off the stove.

"No. Since you two keep playing and talking scrabble, she's been a little more open" JJ answered.

It wasn't even a month ago, when Spencer had showed up at JJ's work and asked her about Emily.

_Flashback to weeks ago…_

_After signing himself in, someone took Spencer Reid to JJ's office. He had been thinking more and more about how JJ had found the info on the Scrabble account._

"_Agent Jareau, Dr. Reid to see you"_

"_Let him in" the blonde was surprised, but her face turned into a smile, when she saw her friend walk in, "Hey Spence"_

"_Hey JJ… So this is your office?"_

"_Yeah… so, not that I'm not happy to see you but, I can guess that you have a good reason to come by?"_

"_Yeah. There's something that hasn't been making sense, but I've been so tied up with work and the kids, that I haven't had time to work it out" he said, before asking his question, "How did you find that contact info, for the Scrabble account?"_

"… _Spence"_

"_Why JJ?" he was hurt, "Why couldn't you tell me that she was alive? Instead of letting me cry for all those weeks?"_

"_I can't tell you here… let's go outside" Reid nodded and both left and made there way to an almost empty park and sat on a bench, "It's the protection program Spence… I didn't make the choice or requested the assignment. It wasn't until you mentioned that letter, that I knew Em left for you, that I had to let you in without setting off any flags with any one at work..."_

"_Where is she JJ?"_

"…_Paris…"_

"_Have you seen her since the funeral?"_

"_A couple of weeks ago… but my boss had sent me to go check on her. She hadn't been feeling well and I stayed longer than what my boss had ordered, but Emily needed someone"_

"_Is it safe for me to go see her there?"_

"_No… my department has a lot of business in Paris, and we usually stay in the same building that Em resides in, so we're not routing any suspicion in case Doyle has eyes on us… This is harder on her Spence. Someone made the call, while she was in a medical induce coma… it wasn't her choice. She told me that she would have stayed with us"_

"… _Is it okay, every once in a while I ask you how she's doing? I have a feeling she's not being entirely honest with me… Thank you JJ…"_

"_I was wondering, when you were going to figure out"_

"_Do you have time to go grab a cup of coffee?"_

"_Actually…" she looked at her watch, "I do" he smiled at his best friend and both went and got that cup of coffee._

_End of Flashback…_

"Supper's ready!" Spencer called out from the dining room. Seconds later the kids stampede in and sat in their usual spot.

"Lion King?" JJ asked, while smiling at her boyfriend teasing him.

"The begged chere" he chuckled out, before taking a seat next to her.

Hours later, after the kids were put to bed, Spencer played so Scrabble with Em. They mostly talked about their day and she had to talk him out of taking some vacation time and go to Paris to see her. After a few hours, Emily admitted that she was getting tired and said their goodbyes and logged out. Spencer took a shower and went straight to bed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was almost six in the morning when the house phone started ringing, waking Reid up. After quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the young agent answered the phone.

"Dr. Reid here"

"_Reid, It's Hotch. Get ready and head on over to the bureau, I'm calling an emergency meeting_" then the line was disconnected. Sighing out his frustration, Spencer was glad that it was summer vacation for Cassandra.

He got dressed, woke, dressed and fed the kids, before they got in the mini van and made their way to the bureau. Nathalie, the manager of the daycare, was thrilled to see Cassie again, and wished Dr. Reid a good day and to be careful, in case they had a case.

"Hey kid!" he heard Morgan calling from behind him.

"Morning Morgan"

"Do you know what this meeting is all about? Hotch hang up on me, before I got a chance to ask him"

"He did the same to me" Reid answered back, as they got into the elevator.

"So how are JJ and Will doing?"

"They're doing well. JJ told me that she might have to make a tough decision, but it was something worthy when it came down to it, but still needed to think about it"

"Any guesses?"

"Change of jobs"

"Really? I hope it's back here, it's not the same without her" the older agent spoke his mind. Then the elevator door opened and both male agent saw Seaver fast asleep at her desk.

"It's early for everyone" David Rossi muttered, as he walked out of the break room, eyeing his colleagues.

"Come on, let's wake her up and wait for Garcia and Hotch to get here" Morgan told everyone, as they were making their way to the briefing room. Rossi woke Seaver up, while Reid texted Garcia to ask where she was.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I just got the confirmation from Hotch, that this is a group of UnSubs and not just this one" Reid said to Seaver as he walked back in the briefing room.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Back to square one, but Agent Swan is here"

"The Agent Swan?"

"Yes. Seems that she knows more about this case and is going to brief us, in a couple of minutes"

"Agent Swan, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Ashley Seaver" Hotch introduced, as soon as he entered the room.

"I'd be more please to meet you, in different circumstances" the older female agent told them, as she shook their hands.

"What can you tell us about this case?" Seaver asked.

"Other than what you already know? Not a lot much"

"Do you know who did this?" Seaver asked, out of curiosity.

"I've been two steps behind, an organization that abducts college throughout the US"

"How long have you been tracking them?"

"Three years, but this is the first time that there's been an identifiable body" Swan answered, while looking at Hotch.

"Do you think this is their work?" Reid asked.

"This is definitely their type. Stressed out vulnerable kids"

"They're all form good families, making them low risk for abductions" Ashley added.

"The young one are worth more money"

"They're harder to lure, so they keep hold onto them for a longer period of time" Hotch added, after Reid spoke.

"How many victims are they holding at once?"

"That's hard to say. From what I can tell, there's a lot of turn over"

"Customers don't want to see the same faces twice"

"We don't think that they travel with a handful of victims at one time" Swan told the Unit Chief.

"They hunt all over the country, all they need is a car" Ashley said.

"They might be low tech, but they're organized"

"… And profitable" Reid added, while he was deep in thought.

"Rumor is that they hold a fence for two days, in metropolitan areas and disappear" Swan told the three BAU agents.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Being the hero doesn't always work out" Swan added, earning Hotch's attention.

"So the news reached your unit" Hotch stated.

"I'm sorry that you lost a great agent, Hotch. Since then I've been for stern on my people, reminding them that being a hero doesn't always work out"

"Emily wasn't playing hero. Ian Doyle had eyes on all of us at our homes and work, even inside the building. She did what she had to, to make sure that we didn't lose anyone close to us… she just failed to think that she was one of them"

"How has Dr. Reid been since the funeral?"

"Slowly pulling himself back together… He has six kids to take care of now"

"…Six?"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Thanks Reid" Seaver said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"You sleep okay, or are you just being rude for the hell of it?"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While the rest of the team were saying goodbye to Swan, Seaver and Reid were putting the rest of the folders in a box.

"What were you and Swan talking about, earlier?" Reid asked.

"… She offered me a job in her Unit"

"Oh wow… what did you say?" the genius asked.

"I accepted… I mean we know that this was temporary right? No one, can take Emily's post, she's not replaceable"

"I know you'll do great in Swan's unit" he smiled softly at her, "You're going to be missed and I know that Emily would be proud of you"

"I hope so…"

Right then the rest of the team walked in, and Morgan was rubbing his shoulder and grunting in pain.

"What happened to you?" Reid asked.

"The guy was huge, seriously"

"You should start working out" the genius joked, making Ashley and Garcia laugh.

"You got jokes now?" Reid nodded his head, and smiled like a kid.

Not too long after Hotch dismissed everyone, Spencer had called Nathalie and asked if she could bring the kids to the sixth floor and she told him that she and the kids would be there in about five minutes.

"The munchkins are coming up?" Garcia asked, with hope in her eyes.

"In five minutes, yes" Then he saw someone he hadn't been expecting, walk out of Rossi's office, "JJ!"

"Oh my god! What are you doing here! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but just wasn't expecting you here" Garcia spoke quickly as she hugged her friend to death.

"Garcia… air!"

"Sorry!" the TA let go, but still remained close.

"Rossi made me an offer I couldn't refuse… I'm coming back"

"What… how?"

"JJ's taking the profiling courses and will become a full time agent" the legendary profiler told the team.

"You're coming back!" Garcia bear hugged JJ, making the rest of the team laugh.

"Daddy!" he heard Cassie, before being tackle to the floor by his eldest daughter and son.

"What have I told you?" he asked.

"Do that count as warning? Saying daddy?" Ale asked innocently.

"I wonder where he got that from?" Morgan teased Reid.

Everything was going great, for Reid. Well almost everything. There was still one more person that would make everything perfect again, if only she was here right now.


	78. It Takes A Village

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy Eight (78):__ It Takes A Village_

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the unexplainable thing that happened with this chapter! :S Didn't know and thanks for letting me know! Another thing. Again I'll try to update weekly but Expect a bi-weekly update. Just letting everyone know ahead of time. Thanks again for letting me know about the issue.**

**PC100**

The moment Emily received the call from Hotch that Declan had been taken and that they also had Doyle in custody, it was the happiest and most frightening moment in her life. The brunette bought a ticket for the first flight to DC, packed her bags and made her way to the airport. The one thing Emily did, before shutting off her phone before getting on the plane was sensing a text to her husband, her soul mate. Spencer Reid.

Back in DC, Spencer was reading up on what Derek had gathered up so far on Doyle, when he felt his phone vibrate. He almost dropped his cellular device on the floor, when he saw the familiar number and the message.

_~I'm coming home ER~_

Tears were stinging his eyes. Happy tears. He had been waiting for this day for seven months and he could finally tell his kids that their mother was coming home because the monster was caught. He called at home, knowing that his mother-in-law was still there with the kids.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Elizabeth it's me"

"_Oh hello, Spencer. Do you guys have a case?_"

"No… we caught him… she's coming home"

"_Oh god… I thought this day was never going to come… no offense to your team Spencer_" Hotch had given JJ the permission to tell Emily's mother, especially since Alessandro had accidentally told his grandmother about it, but in a way that had left the ambassador confused.

"None taken… just let the kids know okay?"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the cab pulled up the building of Quantico, Emily paid the driver, got out and slowly made her way into the building, where she was met with many shocked eyes. After signing in and gotten the okay to go up, the brunette got into the elevator and got off the sixth floor.

Emily took in a deep breath before walking across the bullpen. Anderson saw her and dropped his coffee mug onto the carpeted floor. She ignored him and made her way to the briefing room, knowing that they were there.

"You're damn right I have a problem!" she heard Morgan raised his voice. She knew that they knew.

As she stepped inside the room, Garcia gasped in shock, while tears still poured down her cheeks, Rossi couldn't believe what he was seeing, Morgan looked dumbfounded, and Spencer had tears in his eyes, while smiling at her.

"Emily…" he whispered, before walking to her and enveloped her in a hug. Taking the sweet scent he missed so much, she did the same, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Spencer. So much" she let her tears escape.

"How can he just hug her instead of demanding answers?" Morgan asked out loud.

"My wish came true… Emily's here and that's all that matters to me, Morgan" the young genius answered back, while staring down his friend.

"…Whatever" he muttered.

"My Raven Warrior!" Garcia cried before engulfing the brunette in a bear hug.

"Oof… I missed you too Garcia… I wanted to call you guys so bad…" She hugged her husband again, inhaling the smell of coffee and curry: his scent. But when she saw Morgan's facial expression, she knew that he had been hurt the most, "I am so sorry… You didn't… you guys didn't deserve this and I wanted to call and let you all know that I was okay and explain everything" she pulled her field partner in a awkward hug, that he soon returned before they pulled apart.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but Emily… what can you tell us about anyone who would go to the lengths of Kidnapping Declan to get revenge on Doyle?"

"No, only I knew of his existence. None of his enemies knew that Declan was Doyle's. They all assumed that he was Louise's and left them alone. That's why she was his guardian and had custody of him" she explained to the team, "Do you have any leads?" she asked.

About 60 minutes later, after Emily had just finished interrogating Ian Doyle, she informed the rest of the team what Doyle had told her about Declan's mother and what he had put her through. Garcia then figured out where Chloe was keeping Declan and sent the address to the teams' phone.

"Emily, I need you and Reid to stay with Doyle" Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir" both of them said at the same time.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"_Chloe and Declan are gone, she killed off her accomplice_" Hotch said on the other end of the phone conversation.

"She wants the whole reward to herself, Doyle had said to me earlier that she was only interested in money" Emily answered back.

"_Try to get Doyle to tell you how McDermott would leave the country_" At that the line went dead.

"… I know what to do" at the Reid walked in the interrogation room and asked how Dermott would escape the US without being noticed or stopped. In the end he ended up asking Ian, "I think we should give him what he really wants. I think we should hand you over to him"

"No we are not letting him out of here Spencer!" Emily stormed in.

"Emily, I will chain myself to him, if I have to"

"He'll find a way to escape"

"No, he won't and we're running out of time! If we find McDermott we can trade him and save Declan. I need you to trust me" he argued.

"I do, trust you, Spencer"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As they pulled into the driveway, Spencer turned off the engine and both remained still in the car and said nothing. After two minutes, Spencer decided to break the silence.

"Elizabeth will understand, you know"

"What about the kids?"

"They just think that you had to go away and catch a monster" he softly told her. He noticed that she hadn't even slightly lifted the sleeves of her shirt. She usually did that, "You ready?"

"…Yeah" she nervously sighed out, before getting out of the vehicle and both made their way to the front door.

"MOMMY!" she heard very familiar happy cries, before she was tackled to the ground. Then she received two sets of hugs from both Ale and Cassie.

"Hey" she said, with happy tears in her eyes, "You've grown sooo much!"

"Is the monster gone?" Ale asked.

"He is baby, for good" she answered strongly.

"MAMA!" "MAMA!" "MAMA!" three different squeals were heard, before more weight was added on top of her, making Spencer chuckle.

"Emily…" she heard her mother's voice.

"Mother…" she slowly got up and looked right at her.

"… Welcome home" she pulled her in a tight hug, which her daughter immediately returned.

Hours later, the kids were finally fast asleep, Archer had just been put inside his crib and all Emily could do is watch her baby boy slowly drifting off to sleep.

Spencer had just finished changing into his PJ's and walked out off the washroom, just as Emily was walking in.

"The washroom's free" he quietly told her.

"Thanks" she replied in the same tone, grabbed a long sleeved shirt, flannel sleep pants and walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

Spencer decided to let it slide and head off to bed. Tonight had been the best and longest night of his life. Emily was back, but now they had to deal with the senate and face the consequence for their actions.

The young genius turned off his lamp, shut his eyes and took in deep breath. 11 minutes later, Emily walked out of the washroom and got into bed. Spencer only budged, once he knew that Emily was actually fast asleep.

The profiler carefully turned onto his side, and very delicately lifted her sleeve shirt and almost let out an audible gasp at what he saw. A very distinct scar on her fore arm showed that she had attempted to take her own life. Reid knew what happened to her was the result of what he had typed that night.

'_Why couldn't she had told me? … Oh gee let me think, maybe because you already kicked her down after she'd been hurt by Doyle and you know that's true'_

He spent most of the night tossing and turning. Unable to remove the image of the scars on Emily's forearms, that she was in their bed again, but what bothered him the most was the fact that all this secrecy was all because she couldn't tell him about Ian Doyle in the first place.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily sprung out of bed and ran into the washroom. As she lifted the lid, the brunette emptied her stomach form the stress of the nightmare she had just awoken from.

"You okay?" she heard a familiar voice.

"…Nightmare…" she said after she caught her breath and flushed.

"…Alright" he said, before heading back to bed. Emily rinsed out the awful taste from her mouth with mouthwash, when Spencer walked back in the bathroom, "When were you going to tell me about the fact that you tried to take your own life?"

"Once everything quieted down" she answered.

"Really? Or where you going to hide it from me like you did with Doyle? Why did you have to selfish about this?"

"Selfish?"

"Yeah! You were ashamed about your past so you lied to everyone, the same thing in Paris! You weren't even thinking about me or the kids! _You_ couldn't handle it, so you took your life! You're not the Emily I fell in love with. The Emily Prentiss-Reid I fell in love with would have never taken the cowards way out!… you're no one" with that Spencer walked out of the bedroom.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the Senator had cleared the BAU team of all charges, Emily stayed for about half an hour before leaving. Without Reid. This had gotten the attention of everyone in the room, but didn't ask any question. They all knew that this was a sensitive subject for either one of them.

When Spencer arrived home, he found a note on the kitchen counter.

'_Will be at my mother's. The kids wanted me to stay. I'll be moving into my old condo, already talked to the current owner._

_EP'_

'_Maybe I threw this thing way out of proportion?... She lied to everyone and especially to you! … But she was threatened to not tell anyone!'_ Spencer was confused and needed time to think alone. He sat on the couch and bent over to pet Sergio, who hissed at him before running off, '_See, even the cat knows that you were an idiot!_'

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When the movers finally left, Emily looked up and saw that it was pass one in the afternoon. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep, due to the nightmares. The brunette was about to go lie down, when she heard a knock at her door and decided not to go see or even answer the door.

"Emily, open up!" It was Morgan. Sighing in defeat, she unlocked the door and let him inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" he answered, "Did Reid know about you being alive?"

"It was a mistake to have left him that letter"

"A letter?"

"I knew Hotch wouldn't have approved of him knowing so I left a letter behind. Big mistake on my part" she said as she walked away from him.

"Why was it a mistake?"

"…Leave it Morgan" she started walking up the stairs, when she was pulled back down.

"I have the right to kn-…" Morgan saw the line, "Emily, what… did you… why?" he was lost at word. He would have never thought that the invincible Emily would have tried to take her own life.

"I wasn't supposed to make it… why couldn't I die? I'm dead, Morgan. I shouldn't be breathing right now" she pulled away and quickly made it to her old room, closed the door and locked it.

"Emily… Emily, open the door! … You're wrong! You should be alive, and you sure as hell should be breathing! I made that same mistake in Chicago remember? You didn't judge or gave me hell for hiding my past… well unless I was on your case about when you were assaulted… but you never made me feel guilty about keeping my past hidden from everyone for not coming forward"

Derek didn't break down the door, instead he sat on the floor, his back leaning against the locked door and tried to think of something that would make her open the door.

"Princess… I just want to make sure you're okay… just unlock the door" he begged. Almost ten minutes went by, before he heard footsteps and the sound of something being unlocked. After getting onto his feet, Derek walked inside and saw Emily had just layback in bed. Morgan took the empty side and pulled her into his side.

Not even seconds passed, when he felt the bed shake and the sound of someone sobbing was heard. He kept his emotions in tact and held his friend close to him.

"Shhh, everything will settle back down, Princess"


	79. Proof

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Seventy-Nine (79):__ Proof_

Morgan had been to Emily's almost every night since her meltdown. Spencer figured out that JJ had known about Emily's suicide attempt and had purposely kept him out of the loop. Derek had also made sure that Emily would work in his office, while he would work at her desk and keep an extra eye on her and the kids.

"Spence, you need to let this go!" JJ hissed at him.

"The fact that you lied to me, about Emily trying to take her own life months ago" he stated, coldly.

"…Um, we have a case" Garcia said, as she sensed the tension in the room. She then saw Rossi and decided to go ask him some questions about her pasta.

"I'll get Em" Morgan said, after lightly shoving Reid out of the way. Once he made the short trip to his office, he knocked and entered, "Hey Princess, Garcia says that we have a case"

"Alright" she said as she got up and made her way out of her friend's office.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"So Beth got off the bus from here and headed West towards her class"

"It's amazing that no one witnessed her abduction"

"Emily was buried six feet under and ran away to Paris, anything can happen" he answered coldly.

"So that is what this is about" she stated.

"Or maybe it's the fact that you didn't bother to tell me that she tried to take her own life... or even better maybe our UnSub is like Bundy. He had to _fake_ an injury in order to help them"

"Alright, Spence if you want to talk about it-…" she was cut off.

"Maybe he tried another strategy like '_Wow you're pretty, you should be a model. I can take your photo'_." He then walked away.

"… I'll take that as a no"

"Either one would disarm her" he went as if she didn't existed.

"Charms quit the killer"

"So are tears… Whatever his ruse was the UnSub most likely used it to get her inside his vehicle"

"That and she was last seen at the bus stop a few miles away he definitely had his own transportation"

"Hopefully the disposal site will tell us more" Reid walked as fast as he could away from her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

That night, after Hotch sent the team to rest, Emily woke up from another nightmare, but this one hadn't made her scream at least. The brunette still ran to the washroom and got there in time as she lurched into the toilet and couldn't stop shaking.

JJ was partially awake and had heard Emily vomiting. She got out of bed and immediately started to make her way to her, when she heard a thud.

"Shit!" the blonde said, before quickly knocking on washroom her door, "Em… Emily?" when JJ got no answer, she opened the door and saw the brunette passed out onto the floor.

The new agent dialed Morgan's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Morgan…_" he answered with a sleepy voice.

"Morgan, it's JJ get to room 412. Emily passed out on the bathroom floor"

"_On my way_"

Not even a minute later, Morgan was knocking on the door almost frantically and she let her co-worker and friend inside.

"What happened?" he asked as he carried her back in her bed.

"I heard her getting sick and as I was going to check on her I heard a thud"

"Damn it Em… She has a slight fever…" he said after running into the washroom and got a cold wet cloth before placing it on her forehead, "JJ can I crash here tonight?"

"Sure Morgan, no problem"

Hours later, When morning came, her fever was gone and Emily didn't even remember waking up from a nightmare, getting sick and passing out.

"Hey Princess, you sure you can handle work today?"

"Derek… I do appreciate your help but if I can't do this job…" she didn't want to finish her sentence so she just left it at that and walked out of the room and went to the lobby. Leaving two very concerned friends behind.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Again he's disposing in an area, with an equal distance of a homeless area" Spoke out loud, as he; Reid and JJ were examining the latest crime scene.

"It's an equal as the last two dump sites" Reid said.

"Well, he burned her tongue with the chemical this time"

"So he removed her ability to taste" Dave said.

"But why would he do that?" she detective asked.

"Originally this type of tortured was used to stop someone from revealing a secret" Reid explained to the detective, while he was still profiling the latest victim's body.

"Maybe she offended him" JJ stated.

"I wonder how that's like?" Reid asked coldly.

"Her lips are extremely chapped" Rossi added before glaring at the young doctor.

"He probably made her participate in some form of kissing fantasy"

"And when things go wry he takes the offending sense away" JJ shared her theory.

"The clothes show that the 80's were his fantasy delusional are about"

"Maybe that's when this rejection occurred and he held onto the clothes all these years" Rossi said.

"And now he's attacking girls that reminded him from that time" the blonde said as she glanced at the body one more time.

"He's fixated on her type and makes her fit his fantasy"

"But why start now?" the detective wanted to know.

"Someone probably triggered it" JJ answered, "Instead of dealing with it, he's acting out"

This got Reid to stare coldly at JJ before walking away from the crime scene. Rossi lightly shook his head and walked away as well with the detective and JJ right behind him.

"Confront him JJ, and make him deal with it. Hotch is this close to calling the two of you and Emily in the conference room"

"Why Em?" She asked the older profiler.

"I know you and Morgan have been especially keeping an eye on her as well, and you're not the only one. Hotch and I, we see the changes in her. She's lost weight, if Reid's in the room she can't focus... hell sometimes she can't focus, when he's not around. Aaron's been thinking that maybe she needs more time off"

"She won't take it, Rossi"

"Em needs to know that she has our trust back, she can worry about Reid after cases. Hotch doesn't want her to go over board and become like the agent that she replaced... what was her name?"

"Elle Greenaway"

"What happened to this Elle?"

"...She killed an UnSub in cold blood... She got away with it, but we all knew the truth. She quit and returned to working with Sex crimes"

"... I don't think it'll come to that, JJ. But don't think I haven't noticed the scar on her forearms. That's what I'm affraid of" he told her before walking back to the SUV, with a deep in thought JJ walking right behind him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Spence we need to talk" JJ said to him, be he just continued to walk away from her and entered the conference room.

"There's nothing to talk about! You lied, when I asked you if Emily was alright"

"That's because she was alright, when I did see her that time!"

"Don't make excuses!" he argued.

"You lied to me, as well, Spencer! You knew that when I asked you about anything you said or did that had upset Emily in the past, that you told her that she was better off dead! As far as I know, you're the bastard who almost took the mother of your children away from them for good, because she couldn't come to you without signing your deaths certificate!"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"_Couldn't_!"

"What if I had started taking Dilaudid again?"

"You knew she was alive! You could have told others, but you didn't!"

"I couldn't!"

"Couldn't or wouldn't, Spencer?" she retaliated his question right back at him.

"…I couldn't…"

"I'm not the only one who lied to the team, but I knew you were the cause of her suicide attempt. It didn't take a genius to figure out, but I _couldn't_ believe that you could do something like that… guess I was wrong, cause even now you're killing her. Congratulation Dr. Reid." with that she walked out of the conference room.

When Reid turned around he saw Rossi, Morgan and Hotch staring at him. Spencer walked out of the precinct, expecting to find JJ and confront her, but only saw Emily sitting in the shades. All he wanted to do was walk away from her, but what he overheard stopped him from doing that.

"Oh really now, you tied your shoe laces all on your own? … I'm so proud of you Ale… Mommy's just tired… I don't know, when I'm coming home sweetie… yes, I do miss you, Cassie, Aria, Will, Matty and Archer. But it's not that easy… Ale!... damn it!" she threw her phone onto the wooden picnic table, and placed her hands over her face, before she broke down and started crying.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

On the fly back home, Emily sat away from everyone and was looking out of the window.

Spencer couldn't finish his book, because he was looking at her. He closed and put away his book, before making his way to her.

"Are you going to Rossi's tonight?" all he got a was shake of her head, "Why not?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him, "You got your wish, the only one who would be happy to see me would be Archer and Sergio. You got your wish alright, so leave me alone"

"Emily…" he tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away from him, "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about? How apparently you and the kids were the only one hurting? You know what my biggest fear was if I ever did get the chance to come back home? That the kids, you, and even the team would resent me; Got 2/3 right"

"I'm sorry"

"…"

Hours later, after Rossi's party JJ and Reid had made peace, and the only thing on Reid's mind was Emily.

"Why did you show up here, Spence? It's not that I didn't want you here, it's just that…"

"I know. I tried to talk to her, but she shut me out. Can't blame her. I overheard her and Ale on the phone earlier today… Only Archer and Sergio want to and are happy to see her"

"Oh god…"

"How do I fix this?" he asked pleadingly to her.

"Make the kids understand, Spence. It's not going to be pretty or easy, but they need to understand that what Emily did was necessary and pushing her away like that…"

"Will only make her leave again, I know"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was pouring her fifth glass of Vodka, when the sound of someone knocking at her door got her attention. Once her glass was mostly full, the brunette made her way to the locked brown door and looked through the peephole and swore that she was seeing people now.

"Emily" Spencer called out, "Open the door, we need to talk"

"Why should I?"

"Because I let it get out of hands, when I should have considered what you went through, wasn't easy. That it was harder on you than it was on us, including the kids. I also overheard you and Ale on the phone"

"So you came here out of pity? That makes me feel sooo much better!"

"Are you drunk?"

"…Probably"

"Open the door… Emily, please" Spencer was about to walk away, when he heard the lock turning, and seconds later the door opened to reveal Emily, who was drinking, "Come on. Let's go sit down"

"… Fine!" she sighed out loudly, which made him smile. To Spencer Reid a drunken Emily was always fun to deal with.

After they sat, Reid placed her drink onto the coffee table, on top of a coaster, and took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"How I reacted to finding out about your attempt to take your own life, was… is unforgivable. It was stupid and definitely not a way to act in front of the kids. I've talked to them, except Archer. They'll apologize to you tomorrow, while I'm apologizing now. I know that if I hadn't let my abandonment issue get the better of me, I would not have typed those things that night and you wouldn't have tried to take your own life"

"Reid…"

"I know that it's probably too late to fix things between us—,"

"I'm not the one that chose to walk away! And don't make decisions for me. I'll know if there is something that can be fixed or not" she stood, but was talking to the empty side of the room, "Where the fuck did you go?"

"You've had enough, Emily" he said softly as he gently turned her towards him.

"Probably…" the next thing either one of them knew was that they were gasping for air; his hands were pushing down her sweat pants, while her own hands were around his belt. Spencer was kissing her neck in an animalistic way, as she massaged the still growing bulged in his dress pants.

"Mmmm… oh god…" he moaned out. Reid tried to guide them to her room, but only managed to get pass the staircase before he pinned her against the wall. Two more door down the hall and they would have reached the master bedroom. Emily threw her shirt away, and felt his lips latched onto her pulse point and his pelvic pushing into hers.

"Take… Take… Your clothes off! Oh god…" she couldn't believe that he was dry humping her, at this moment. She came minutes later, which caused him to growl before he carried her to the master bedroom and kicked the door close.

_126 minutes later… _

Everything was dead silent, after their long interlude, but Spencer was still awake. He wasn't looking at the sleeping Emily, but at the permanent clover brand the rested on top of her left breast/chest bone. He had never found out what Ian Doyle had done to her, while he held her captive for all those hours. The doctor lowered his head and kissed the scar, only to have stirred Emily awake from her sleep.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" he whispered to her, before kissing the brand again.

"Don't..." she told him, "I don't need a reminder of _that_ thing"

"It's beautiful" he muttered and continued to give attention to the clover brand, "It shows how strong you are. You're beautiful and any scar you have, doesn't change anything" he looked in her eyes before kissing the long scars on her forearms. This made the walls Emily has been keeping up crumble to the ground. When he looked up again he saw tears going down her face, and he immediately cradled her face into his hands, "Shhh" he kissed her, "I'm sorry Emily... We'll work this through I swear. I'll call a counselor, therapist... hell even a couple/marriage counselor tomorrow" he joked at the end, both knowing how much he despised couple/marriage counselors.

He smiled when he heard her chuckle a little, along with a soft smile. It was a start. Spencer kissed her sweetly on the lips. Soon it turned more heated, and then he was on top and inside of her again. This time they were going at a slow pace. Reid kissed her neck, affectionately. Emily stroked his bare back, as if trying to make sure that he's really here with her.

"I'm here Emily..." he whispered into her ear, as he grasp both of her hands in his.

"Spencer..." Reid heard her moan out his name.

They kept the pace for a little while, until he felt her walls tighten around him. It was a small one, but she still climaxed. Spencer then picked up the pace, while he kissed her jawline, then her lips.

"Faster... Spencer..." she moaned out, Emily could already feel herself coming again. Even though he hadn't picked up the pace, she was hit with a stronger orgasm, "Speenncer!" she moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, yes...oh god" he groaned, as he kept increasing the pace and eventually started pounding into her.

Emily scrapped his back with her nails, and neither cared. They were too far gone to care right now. He kissed her passionately as he felt Emily go over the edge and muffled her scream. Seconds later he came and collapsed on top of her, his face hidden in her neck, kissing it sweetly. Both of them fell asleep holding onto one another.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Yo Princess!" Morgan called out as he opened the door of her condo and walked in, "Em, you awake yet? it's almost noon and I brought you lunch!"

"I'm not deaf Morgan!" he heard her shout back. This made him stop dead in his tracks. There was something different in her voice. Joy. She sounded happier.

Derek made his way to the staircase, when he saw Emily standing in her Grey "_Yale_" T-shirt and black Yoga pants, "Someone had a good night of sleep. No nightmares?"

"No... No nightmares" she smiled back at him.

"That's great news princess!" he gave her his Morgan smirk, before hugging her.

"What'd you bring?"

"Chinese"

"Sounds good. I'm just going to take a quick shower and come right back down, alright?"

"No problem Princess, take your time" he smiled at her, while he unpacked the food and kept it away from Sergio, "Don't even think of pulling those yellow eyes at me, not gonna work"

Almost ten minutes later, Morgan was re-heating the food after he got the DVD ready with the film "_R.E.D._", when he heard the front door of the condo opening and closing.

"Em! I made the appointment for next week! So that we can this started and get everything settled" it was Reid. Morgan made a jump to conclusion of what his co-worker had said to be something that would make Emily go into a deeper depression, just when she was getting better. So he took action, "Em, did you he- OW!"

"You bastard!" Morgan had slammed the young profiler's back against the wall, denting it, "You came here to gloat? To make her go off the deep end even faster to make her feel as bad as you did!"

"What? Morgan what are you doing here!" Derek threw Reid onto the hardwood floor and punched him in the nose, "OW! Morgan, what the hell! What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what I'm doing here? Taking care of my friend! I went to see her, the night she came back. You know what I found out, that you destroyed even more! For two weeks straight, I've come over to make sure that she was alright every night. That she ate, drank and was breathing! While you stayed at home and told nasty things to your kids about their mother! You don't have the right to show your face here!"

"What's with the yellin- Oh my god! Morgan what are you doing!" Emily came down the stairs and pushed him off of Spencer, who was holding onto his bleeding broken nose, "Derek get some tissues... go!"

"Em, he said that he an appointment to get everything settled next week!"

"That fast?" she looked to Spencer, who just nodded.

"You agree with him?" Derek looked at her with utter confusion plastered on his face.

"Well yeah, we decided together need to move on from this and the sooner the better" she explained.

"I'm not following... what the hell are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Couple/Marriage counselor, what did you thi-" she realized how it might have sounded, "You thought we were having a custody battle" she stated.

"No offense, but that's what it sounded like"

"Is that why you punched him?"

"Attacked would be more precise" Reid cut in.

"Shut it, Reid" Morgan barked.

"Don't snap at him! Use your word not fist!" she retorted to him.

"Why would you go back to him!"

"What?" she looked dumbfounded.

"He hurt you... bad, Em! JJ and I ended up making sure you ate, drank and breathed, because of what _he_ put you through! How can you just forgive him?"

"I haven't! We're both willing to go through this to try and fix this. Please try to understand, Morgan"

"... I want to Em, I do. It's him I don't trust, because it took JJ telling him that he was killing you all over again, to get him to talk to you again. If she hadn't, he wouldn't be here right now"

"Then thank JJ for that" she told him, "You know I still love him"

"..." he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Morgan... Derek. I'm still going to need my friends, especially you"

"... Alright. I'll support any decision you make. But if he hurts you again... I'm not responsible for my actions"

"That's all I ask... except the responsible of your actions, if he hurts me again. That, I'm not asking from you" this got a small smile from him. He pulled her into a Morgan bear hug, said his see ya later and left. He still didn't acknowledge Reid or apologized to him.

"Well... that went better than I thought" she said out loud, earning a small chuckle from Spencer.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Dr. Martinez sat in his chair and was currently staring at the troubled couple. He could see that the male was not comfortable being in here, while the female looked deep in thoughts.

"I would like to know why you're in Couple counseling if you don't want to be here, Dr. Reid" Dr. Martinez asked politely.

"The last guy we came to see hit on Emily"

"Oh..." The doctor looked shocked, while looking to Emily.

"For the record, he only hit on me to get a rise out of you. To show that you really did want to fix things" Emily corrected him.

"Emily, before I started asking Dr. Reid a question. You looked deep in thoughts. Would you like to share them?"

"Just can't believe that we're back here again"

"Why?"

"After we started communicating better, even through rough times we still got through it"

"Might I ask what happened, to earn this fall back in your relationship?" Dr. Martinez politely asked.

"I use to work higher up in the law enforcement, sorry can't tell you, and I put away a harms dealer. He got out of prison nine months ago and found me and my family. He threatened to kill them if I even mentioned a word to my team or even my husband. I went to find him, got captured, tortured, beaten and ended up getting stabbed in the gut. I even..."

"You even what?" Martinez asked, "Emily if you want to move onto something pass this, it's alright. You'll talk when you're ready, even if it's not to me" he told her softly.

"Thank you..." she said, before continuing, "When I woke up, I was told by a former teammate that the man escaped and that they had to fake my death and that I was in the WPP. I spent a lot of recovery time and seeing a therapist in Paris. I left a letter to my husband, which was against regulations, and told him that I was alive. He somehow found me, we kept in contact. One night, I had an awful night and tried to take my own life..."

"She's lying" Reid cut in.

"I've seen the scars, Dr. Reid" Martinez talked back with some authority in his voice.

"I know... what I meant was that... That night, we got into an argument and I wrote "_You should have died that night_". She wrote back that she agreed and then I didn't hear from her for a while"

"I see, my apologies Dr. Reid. Emily if you wish to continue"

"I was gone for seven months, almost eight. Then I got the news that they had gotten him and the okay to come home. He found out about my attempt, confronted me and said "_You're no one_". I moved into my old condo, and have been going through a rough time ever since"

"Do you have any children?" Martinez asked.

"Six" they both answered at the same time.

"Six? um, alright..."

"Having a hard time believing?" Emily teased the doctor, earning a deep chuckle.

"Yes, but we'll talk about the children later on in the following weeks. How did the children react, when you came back?"

"At first they were thrilled, they didn't want me to leave them alone" Emily answered. Thinking how much she missed them dearly at the moment.

"At first?"

"... My attitude didn't help in the house. Our two eldest are the worse, Cassandra and Alessandro, while the triplets, Matty, Aria and William don't understand, but after talking to them the three of them are getting better and want to see their mother. Archer misses his mother"

"What about Cassandra and Alessandro? Have you talked to them?"

"No yet. I'm going to need Emily there, if she wants to..." Reid looked to the brunette, who was fighting back tears.

"I do... but you know they'll just walk away"

"I'm more worried about Cassie, then Ale. He's just following his big sister's footsteps. He's just as confused as the triplets" Reid told her. "I'll handle Cassie, while you talk to Ale. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan" she smiled at him, softly.

"I know this is going to sound personal, but have you had any sexual intercourse?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yeah... why?" Spencer asked.

"How many times?"

"..." Spencer refused to answer.

"Four" Emily answered.

"Time frame. For example one night you slept once, the next another..." Emily cut Dr. Martinez off.

"Four times in one night" She answered, while looking to a very red faced Reid.

"... We're running out of time. I'll see you two next week at the same time. From what I can see, there isn't going to be a need for a custody battle. You're both very willing to work on your marriage, the trouble ahead is gaining trust again. I can also see that you love each very much. But trust has been broken on both sides. The only thing I ask is to remain celibate, until I say so"

"What!" Both of them almost shouted.

"What is it with Doctors and celibate?"

"Sex only puts the issues aside, you're not dealing with them. Just like last night. I can guess that you were in an argument or talking about the problems and then next thing either one of you knew, you were making out, and clothing were flying on the floor. No sex. I'll know if you have, I'm that good... Have a great day, and see you next week at 2:00 pm" he said, before heading back to his desk, and looking at his next patient's folder.

As they both walked over to their cars, that were parked right next to one another.

"You ready to go see the kids?" he asked her.

"Yeah... I am" she smiled softly at him, to show that she was really ready.

"That's good... Emily?"

"Yeah?"

Reid leaned in and kissed her, in a very sweet matter that made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Just like she had the first time she had realized she was falling in love with him.

**Hope this chapter was acceptable, the one thing that will be on my mind now is trying to figure out season 7 finale with this story. I really have no idea. Any The next update will be in two weeks. The reason is because of work and I get home from work at around midnight. So have a great weekend, hope this chapter was acceptable and as usual I loved to read your thoughts and what you would like to see to come in future chapters!  
><strong>

**PC100  
><strong>


	80. Painless

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty (80):__ Painless_

_Flashback to a week ago…_

_Emily had just finished cleaning her condo, when she heard someone entering her apartment. Fearing for the worse, the brunette grabbed her Glock and slowly made her way to the stairs and looked down to see who it was. It was Spencer._

"_Emily?" he called out, while he was trying to hold back his laughter._

_After putting her firearm away, she made her way down the stairs, "Hey, you're back from the gym early"_

"_Morgan kicked me out of the pool"_

"_Why? Is he still pissed at you?"_

"_Probably, but it wasn't the case. In High School, remember how I good I was at figuring out the shooting strategy of the opposite team in Basketball?"_

"_Yeah… oh! Really?"_

"_Yeah took him a couple of rounds to figure out I was hustling him" he said while chuckling._

"_You know he's going to get back at you for that"_

"_He has no idea, who he's going up against" he told the brunette, before kissing her sweetly, "How are the kids?"_

"_Ale is playing with his cars in the first spare bedroom, Aria, Matty, Will and Archer are taking a nap in the other guest bedroom, and Cassie… she's drawing in the same room Ale's in"_

"_She'll come around eventually, Em" he said, as he kissed the top of her head._

_End of Flashback…_

Dr. Martinez was finishing writing down his last notes, making Reid a little more agitated. He really wanted to get out of there.

"I'm almost done Dr. Reid, so you can stop squirming in your chair" he said, never lifting his eyes from his notes.

"We have to head for work now, Dr. Martinez" Emily politely told him.

"Alright, but I want to see the two of you here next week at the same time. We'll continue where we left off and as usual… I ask that neither one of you sleep with one another, and that includes any form of release created by either one of you" he said sternly, "Have a great day agents" he smirked at them, before walking over to his desk and continued to write on his notepad.

As they both made their way to their individual vehicle, Spencer kissed Emily before getting inside and driving off. Emily sighed out heavily, pulled out a bottle of pills from her bag and quickly took one, before getting inside her Lexus and made her way to work.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"No he wants to relive it" Hotch told the team, "Grab your go bags and meet at the airstrip in 30" the leader told his team before walking out to go grab his things.

"You think the UnSub's going to recreate what happened ten years ago?" Prentiss asked out loud.

"I hope not, that's the last thing that high school needs during this 4 days commemoration" Rossi said aloud and entered his office.

"I'll drop the munchkins to their grandmother tonight!" Garcia told both Emily and Spencer, before heading back to her bat cave.

"Thanks Garcia!" both parents said at the same time.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Prentiss, I want you to work with Garcia, through speaker, on any students that might fit in as suspects, while I talk to the chief in charge. JJ, you and Reid go check out the crime scene and compel anything you find useful at scene. Morgan… you and Rossi will deal with the media at the Slate home. Prentiss and I will join you and talk with the Slates" the team leader ordered as they got off of the jet and soon made their way into the three individual black SUV and drove in different directions.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Who were your tormentors?" the young genius asked.

"I don't remember" JJ answered honestly.

"You don't remember? Wait… were you one of the mean girls?"

"What? No!" the blonde agent was a little appalled.

"Valedictorian, Soccer scholarship, and corn fed but still a size zero… I think you were a mean girl" he explained to his friend.

"I was actually one of the nice girls… even to guys like you" she said, as she removed her latex gloves and walked away from him.

"Guys like me, I'll have you know that my social statues increased once I started winning at Basketball"

"Oh yeah, you played _Basketball_" she didn't believe that for one second.

"I didn't play, I coached Basketball. I broke down the other team's shooting strategy"

"… is that why Morgan kicked you out of the pool last week" JJ stated more than a questioned him.

"Yeah, it took him three rounds, before he figured out I was hustling him" he smirked for a second, before going back into agent mode.

"How are thing between you and Emily?"

"A work in progress… but the good kind"

"The kids?" Emily had told the young blonde how hard it was on her to see her own children disown her. Even JJ didn't how she would act if one day Henry refused to be near her and didn't want to see her again.

"Cassie's the only one who still refuses to acknowledge her. Which makes it hard, when she spends some nights at her Condo. I don't know what to do anymore…"

"I'm really sorry Spence"

"I know you are JJ… but… I don't know what to do anymore, and there's this thing with Morgan and I"

"What kind of thing?" the new field agent asked, looking a little worried.

"Not _that_ kind of thing. I know I was a bastard towards Emily, and I thank you and Morgan for trying to keep her together, but… I think Morgan has feelings for her"

"Yeah he does… its called sibling love. He loves her like a sister and she loves him the same way. Spence none of us, except for you, have never seen Emily this… destroyed. It hurt and affected Morgan real bad. He's not going to just let you back in her life like that. Prove it to him that you're taking responsibility at making things right with Emily and the kids"

"Alright, I will"

"And prepare for revenge. We all know that Morgan will get you for hustling him at the pool"

"Oh I'm shaking" the young doctor said in a sarcastic tone, making JJ laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After throwing his tie onto the floor, Emily pulled Reid on top of her, on the hotel bed. Spencer had already removed her dress pants and was opening her blouse, while she removed his belt.

"This is a bad idea…" Spencer said, "Mmm, oh god… we're not suppose to get each other off or have any form of sex"

"Shut it… we're just having a very, very heavy make out session, _doctor_" she said in a flirty tone, before capturing his lips with her own. Just as they had forgotten about the no sex rule, Reid's cell went off.

"Damn it, sorry. Might be Hotch or Rossi" he as he answered his phone, "Hello? … this is he… What? … I never gave my phone number to anyone! … I wasn't even at the Slates home… Don't call me at one in the morning again!" he said as he hung up, and hide his face into Emily's neck.

"Who was that?"

"Media… apparently I gave my number to them at the Slate home"

"You weren't there though"

"Exactly… Oh!" at this Emily started to laugh out loud, earning a glare from him.

"It's not funny Em!"

"Yeah it is! I warned you Spencer" she continued to laugh, until he found her weak ticklish spot, "AAH! Nooo, sto-op!"

"Ummm, no!" he laughed out, before continuing.

He eventually stopped, when Emily purposely rubbed her knee against his groin. They made peace by making out some more and he then returned to his room, while Emily slept. What Spencer didn't know, was that Emily barely slept after she woke up from a really bad nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. But Emily also didn't want to bother Spencer, so she spent the entire night awake and in fear.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Emily and JJ were looking over the survivors' backgrounds, Spencer noticed the dark circles that had started to form under her eyes. He knew then that she hadn't slept well.

"Reid, what's your theory about the UnSub?" Hotch asked, earning the young profiler's attention.

"There's a medical condition called pain asymbolia. Where's patients pain register harm stimuli, without being bothered" he explained to Rossi, Morgan and Hotch, "They've been documented to have held their hands over an opened flame, because their brain doesn't sent pain signals to the central nervous system"

"Sounds pretty rare" Rossi was having a hard time believing the young man, "You sure the UnSub has it?"

"The crime scenes prove it. The UnSub displayed an unusual level of savagery towards his victims. And consider this, he smashed through a glass display case, but there are no cuts on Jerry. That means he most likely punched through it as a show of force. No, the only way the body could stand that level of pain is if he couldn't feel it at all"

"Must take a major toll on someone's emotional development?" Rossi asked out loud, while Reid's phone went off for the 27th time today.

"A significant contributor to our sense of empathy is the way we personally experience pain" Morgan added, while trying his best not to smirk at Reid's frustrated expression.

"And the UnSub didn't develop his sense of empathy is because it was cut off" Hotch added, "Does every person in Boise have it?"

"Actually most feel empathy just fine, it's the rest that makes me think that our profile is still accurate: loner, invisible, outcast, boil- SON OF A BITCH!" Reid raised his voice, making Morgan and Rossi smirk, while Hotch glared at Derek. JJ and Emily stopped what they were doing and were eyeing the young genius, "Hi this is Dr. Reid, I actually can come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is a—"

"Reid!" Hotch cut him off sternly.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me… where were we?" Spencer asked, after he put his phone away and was giving Morgan a death glare.

"I'm going to have Garcia check all medical records, what causes asymbolia?"

"Ssss-severe trauma produces legions in the inside of the quartets. Usually after a stroke, but for an UnSub so young, it's likely caused by an external factor"

"Like a bomb going off right next to him?"

"Yeah, like a bomb going off next to him" with that Hotch walked away from the three men, leaving Reid to collect the crime scene photos form the table, "I will crush you" he muttered.

"What?" Morgan questioned on purpose.

"What?" Reid played dumb, before walking away.

Meanwhile with JJ and Emily, who were currently still looking through the yearbooks as they watch the young profiler walk away, the blonde profiler turned to her friend with a small smirk on her face.

"I've never seem Spence lose his cool like that! What happened?"

"Morgan decided to give his cell number to the media, as pay back. They've been calling him since last night"

"Last night… how would you-… oh!"

"We were just making out JJ, don't get any ideas and don't even think of telling Garcia"

"Whatever you say" JJ said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"JJ put the phone down and step away from it" the brunette warned.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the team was resting and relaxing on the jet, Reid patiently awaited for his revenge to unfold. So he pretended to be fast asleep.

Emily was reading peacefully, when out of nowhere, she heard screaming coming from Morgan's headphones, and Rossi chuckling.

"Okay kid that was cute, but is that all you got?" all he got as a response was a fake snore from the resident genius. Then his phone rang and saw that it was Garcia calling, "hey baby girl-" Another blood curling scream came from the phone this time. This had Emily chuckling and Rossi waving a white napkin between the men, "Uh huh, Alright Reid it's on. Just remember that pay backs are a bitch" Again, another fake snore was heard from Spencer.

"Hey" Emily told her boss, as she sat in the seat across from him.

"Hey" he responded with a nice smile, before turning back to his work.

"How's Jack?" from the look in his eyes, Emily knew what he was trying to say '_How did you know?'_. "Just a feeling" she responded.

"There's a kid, that's being mean to him at school and Jack's solution is to invite him over and make friends with him"

"That is the sweetest… and saddest thing I've heard. How did you find out?"

"His teacher told me"

"Jack didn't tell you? Ah, that must be hard. He wants to solve it himself, and you want to let him. But there's probably a part of you that wishes you could step in"

"There's part of me that wants to protect him from everything that could hurt him, but I know that I can't"

"No… but you can show him that he doesn't have to face it alone"

"… How are things with the kids at home?"

"… I sometimes wonder if it was worth coming back after all"

"That hard?"

"I feel like I'm invading. The only one who seems to need me is Archer, Sergio and the plants"

"I'll take that as a yes" this got a short chuckle from the brunette, "How are you sleeping?"

"… Nightmares almost every night"

"Almost?"

"When Spencer isn't by my side, that's when I can't sleep because of the nightmares"

"Have you told him?"

"He's been pre-occupied with this whole Prank war with Morgan, which I might think is a dominance thing"

"You're right… about the dominance part. Derek told me about how he stepped in. I don't blame him, but I'll talk to them when we land"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Hotch ended the prank war between Morgan and Reid, of course. So both he and she went to his house, where the kids and Sergio were. After they made sure that the kids were fast asleep, Emily and Spencer took a shower, got changed and were in bed at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she held her hands over his.

"I noticed the dark circles around your eyes at the precinct yesterday"

"I uh, had a nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep"

"Why didn't come and get me?"

"I had a feeling that the media were going to keep you awake and I was right. Oh by the way, JJ and I saw you lose your temper yesterday"

"Sorry"

"Don't be… it was quite the turn on" she flirtingly told him as she pulled one of his hands and kissed it sensually. She heard him groan.

"Tease" he joked, before kissing her neck, right on the sweet spot, "I love you" he told her, before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, Spencer" she pulled him down and kissed him once more, before she turned off the lights and lay her head onto his chest. He held her closer to him and both slowly fell asleep. Neither one of them had a nightmare.


	81. Epilogue

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-One (81):__ Epilogue_

_In A nightmare…_

_Emily saw nothing but darkness. She also felt very cold and alone. Was she dead all over again?_

"_Spencer! Spencer!"_

"…_Emily!..." she heard his voice._

"_Spencer where are you?"_

"…_Emily… Wake up!..."_

"_What?"_

_End of Nightmare…_

"Emily wake up! You're having another nightmare" he said as he gently shook her awake.

"Huh? … Oh god" the brunette groaned in annoyance. She rubbed the sleep off of her face and looked into Reid's worried Hazel eyes, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm fine. Like you said, it was just another nightmare"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, not lets get ready to head down to work. I'll make sure that the kids are fine before starting breakfast"

"You want me to handle Cassie?"

"…Yes. I don't know what to do anymore, Spencer" Emily told him, as she got out of bed and got dressed in her work clothes.

"I don't what to do either. I've talked and even tried to persuade her, but she just refuses. I'm sorry Emily"

"It's alright" she lied, "…We better start now, before we end up being late and having Hotch on our ass"

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Wheels up in ten" Hotch told his team, before quickly leaving the room.

"I'll call your mother" Spencer told her, before leaving the room as well.

"You okay princess?"

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked her field partner.

"You look awful"

"Oh gee thanks!" she said in a sarcastic tone, "you are _the_ charmer Morgan"

"You know what I mean Em. You haven't been yourself lately"

"How can I be myself, when I feel like an intruder when Cassie's around?"

"She still won't talk to you?"

"No… and sometimes it makes me wonder if I should have stayed…" at that moment Garcia walked back in.

"Hey guys, hurry!"

"Be right out PG… Just forget it" the brunette agent said to her friend as she quickly walked out of the room and to her desk.

"Hey" Spencer got her attention, "Morgan didn't upset you did he?"

"No he didn't, don't worry" she smiled softly at him, before grabbing her bag and met up with JJ, Rossi and Hotch at the elevator door.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"Reid" Spencer answered his phone, while he kept an eye on Emily.

"_Reid, its Hotch. I need you and Prentiss to go to the morgue and look at all the bodies and add anything useful to the profile. His cooling off periods are getting shorter_"

"Alright, we're heading out right now. Anything different from the disposal site?" he asked, while signaling to Emily that they had to go.

"_The only thing that stands out is that he's not as strong as we thought. He dragged Nick away from the shoreline, and that he's the only blond victim, which makes me think that he might be going on a killing spree. He's not sticking to his victimology choices anymore_"

"Alright, we'll let you know what the coroner tells us" the young profiler told his boss before ending the phone conversation.

"What'd they find at the crime scene?" Emily asked, as she revved up the engine of the SUV.

"He's not as strong as we thought. He dragged Nick's body away from the shoreline, after drowning him no doubt. Nick's the only blond victim so far, that could indicate, along with his shorter cooling off period, that…" The brunette finished his sentenced.

"He might be losing his patience and go on a killing spree"

"What do you think's wrong with Rossi?"

"I don't know. Maybe things didn't go so well with his first ex-wife" she told him, but hoped that it wasn't the case.

"No, then he would be crabby. It's something more serious"

"Let's just focus on the case and hope that it's none of the above"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"...Which means he has no power over his everyday life" Rossi said, while he still looked deep in thought. This didn't go unnoticed by Emily, but she stayed in agent mode.

"The change in victimology is interesting" the brunette added, while making her way to the board, "Nick scurven was the smallest but he had the most defensive wounds on his body"

"He fought back the most" Hotch answered, as he looked to the board.

"Maybe the UnSub was injured in one of the attacks" Rossi said his idea out loud, "he's targeting easier pray, to complete his end game" at that moment his phone rang and once the older profiler saw that it was Caroline calling, he knew he had to take it, "Excuse me" he said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"There's something else… the M.E. tested diatom levels in the bodies and it turns out that the UnSub drowns his victims in different locations, every time. Not just from where he abducts or where the bodies are later discovered"

"Well that's pretty risky considering the community is on full alert. This guy's intelligent, resourceful and criminally sophisticated"

"Why is he transporting the bodies so important to him?" the leader asked out loud.

The team had no idea why, but a very concern and anxious looking Rossi distracted both Morgan and Emily. This was something that they had never seen before.

"We got another body!" a deputy told them after running into the room. Hotch alerted Dave to get off his phone, as he grabbed the SUV keys.

"I hate it when we're right about cooling off periods" JJ said, earning agreeing nods from the rest of the team.

"Again, Reid, Prentiss, you're going to go to the Morgue and hear the coroner's results" Hotch ordered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I take it that it was Ringo invinting you to another party on Sunday" the brunette told her colleague, the person she looks to as a father figure.

"… It was Caroline…" He told her, with sadness in his voice, "She has ALS…"

"Rossi…" Emily couldn't believe it. She was maybe expecting that his ex-wife had wanted to remain friends with him and he was a little down, but not this, "What do you need?"

"… It's not what I need Emily. It's what she's asking me to do" he told her, "The disease is acting quickly, Caroline's already suffering and she doesn't want to go out that way"

"Dave…"

"She wants to die on her own terms" he told her, before leaning back onto the chair he was sitting in, "And when this case is over and we get back… she asked if I would help her do it"

"… What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice" he told her, "What would you do, if this was happening to you and Reid?"

"I don't know Rossi…" she didn't even want to think about that.

"I mean what if you had this… and you told Reid to kill you?"

"I wouldn't do it…" she told him sternly.

"…What if it were him?"

"… I can't… I wouldn't know what to do as well"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Ah come on guys, gentle lights, shadowy figures? Those are the light in the emergency room and the doctors hovering over the patient and we all know that. No one actually sees the after life" Morgan ranted.

"… I did" Reid spoke out, earning the teams attention, "Before Tobias resuscitated me, I had that exact experience. And I wasn't in an emergency room, I was in a shed"

"Reid, you never told me that" Morgan said.

"I'm a man of science, I-I didn't know how to deal with it. There's no quantifiable proof that god exist, and yet at that moment I was faced with something that I couldn't explain" he said this, as he looked to Emily, "I still can't"

"What if this UnSub had a similar experience and this is his way for him to find answers?" Hotch asked his subordinates.

"If that's the case, why kill Jake Shepherd? Why not just talk to him?" Rossi asked.

"… He wanted to see if he had the same experiences has before" Emily added. She knew that she had to talk about it eventually, but never in a thousand years would she had thought that she would have to say it at this moment,

"Why? Once isn't enough?" JJ asked, with some attitude in her voice.

"Not if Jake didn't see the same thing the UnSub did. He wants to see if the experience can change… I… I can relate to that" this got a lot of concerned looks from the team, especially from Spencer, "Sp-… Reid felt warmth and saw a light. When I coded in the ambulance… all I felt was cold and darkness. And I would like to think that there's a different future waiting for me"

"Wait… you actually died?" Spencer asked looking shocked and slightly hurt that she hadn't told him this.

"Spenc-"

"Um, I need some air" he said, before quickly walking out of the room.

"Emily, go" Hotch told her and the brunette quickly went after him, "Spencer!" she called him out, once they were outside and alone in the precinct parking lot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped at her.

"I wasn't ready to talk about it… It's not just something you say! '_Hey baby, I actually died in the ambulance over seven months ago and saw only darkness and felt alone, how was your day!_'."

"You don't have to be sarcastic" he remarked, "I thought we were being honest here?"

"Looks who's talking!" she told him, "You never told me about your death and I saw it happen! I saw you die! You had more chances that I did to talk and tell me but you didn't! I'm not going to feel bad, for something I wasn't ready to talk about"

"Reid, Prentiss! We have a vehicle and taken hostages!" Hotch called out to them, as JJ walked out with two Kevlar vest.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Garcia gave them the name of the Lake that the UnSub would be at, they drove as fast as they could. After both vehicles were parked, the BAU jumped out and sprang into action.

"We'll split up, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss head that way, while JJ Rossi and I head this way" the Unit chief ordered, before they each went their separate ways.

"I see the mother on the dock!" Morgan called out on his radio minutes later, "Reid, you and Prentiss go look for the kid. He couldn't have gotten far"

"On it!" Emily called out as she and Reid sprinted off towards the little forest and followed the path. Both stopped once they found footprints and alerted Hotch.

"Hotch they're somewhere in the woods" Emily called out on her radio, what she didn't know was that the UnSub was right behind them. Holding a wet and dead Evan.

"Em-" Reid was hit in the head, but not knocked out. But he was disoriented.

"Spencer! Hotc-" Chase tackled Emily onto the ground, "Spencer! Get… to- Get to Evan!"

"Chase, step away from Agent Prentiss!"

"REID! GET TO EVAN!" she ordered, before she tried to roll on top him, only to slide into the icy water and Chase still on top.

"MORGAN!" Reid yelled into his radio, before starting CPR on Evan.

"KID! Are you okay? Your head's bleeding…Where's Emily!"

"She's right… oh god they're under water"

"Continue the CPR!" he ordered before jumping in.

Seconds later Evan coughed out the water from his lung and was gasping for air.

"Evan, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with The FBI"

"My… my mom!" he said between coughs.

"Let me check. Hotch, any word on Evan's mom?"

"_She's with the paramedics. Do you have Chase?_"

"Yes but we need another bus, Morgan went after Emily and Chase, in the water"

"_JJ and Rossi are on their way_"

"KID!" he heard Morgan, "Is Evan Alright!"

"He's fine…" were his last words before blacking out.

"REID!"

"Morgan!" he heard JJ and Rossi shout.

"Hurry! Reid's out cold, Evan needs medical attention, Chase isn't breathing and Emily's out cold but breathing!"

"Hotch, we need more EMTs!"

"_Calling them now_"

"Come on you son of a bitch! Breath!" Morgan angrily shouted at Chase as he performed CPR. A minute later, Chase coughed out the water and was gasping for air, "You're not dying on my watch!" the profiler said before cuffing him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Spencer opened his eyes, he saw a very bright light and the smell of sterilize. Yup, he was in a hospital. But something felt different. His left side was warm, so he looked to see the source and smiled when he saw a fast asleep Emily.

"Hey kid, you gave us quite a scare there" Morgan whispered as he entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Chase is already booked in and confessed everything. Evan and his mom are probably back home now, after getting the okay from the doctor, you got a really nasty bump, sutures and a slight concussion"

"What about Emily?"

"I'm right here and awake" she muttered with her eyes closed.

"Sorry" he chuckled out, before stroking her hair.

"He didn't drown me, but I did lose consciousness after I hit my head on a rock at the bottom"

"I'm just glad you're okay" he told her before kissing her forehead.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

That night, after the team returned home, Emily and Spencer were in their underwear, under the bed sheets and were in the middle of a very heated make out session when the phone started ringing.

"Let the machine answer it" she told him.

"Alright…" he told her, but his mind told him that it might be important, "What if it's something important that can't wait?"

"…Good point… I'll get it" she said as she reached for the house phone, "Hello? … what?... oh god… is he okay? … does he need anything?... alright thanks Garcia… bye"

"What is it?"

"Rossi's first ex-wife, Caroline?" he nodded, "Rossi told me that she was diagnosed with ALS and that she wanted to take her own life instead of letting the disease take it from her… Rossi went to stop her but it was too late. He called 911 and stayed with her through it"

"Is he okay?"

"No… he's taking some time off"

"When did he tell you?"

"During the case… I didn't think it was something the team needed to know"

"No, you're right. But I'm glad he talked to someone about it…" he held her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"He still loved her… he wanted to get back together with her…"

"You think we shou-"

"He won't do anything… he needs time alone, let's give him that"

"Alright…" Spencer looked down at her, "I love you, you know?"

"I know… and I love you too Spencer" she smiled against his chest.

"Do you… do you think it's too early for you to move back in together?"

"… I want to Spencer… but I want to make sure that you and the kids are okay with it"

"I'll take that as a let's talk about it tomorrow" this made her chuckle, "What?"

"You could never take no as a answer"

"No, you're right about that" he smiled, before letting his head rest onto his pillow. Seconds later he was fast asleep and so was Emily.


	82. There's No Place Like Home

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Two (82):__ There's No Place Like Home_

Emily was suppose to spend the night at Reid's, the house, but just as they were about to head to bed, they were called back to work. Right now Emily was currently gathering her work clothes together as he was just finishing getting dressed in the washroom.

"Spencer, you almost done in there?" she called out, while petting a still sleeping Sergio. Who was sleeping on one of her boxes that was marked '_Work clothings_'.

"Yeah, come on in!" he answered back, just as he unlocked the door, grabbed his tie and walked out, "Hello to you too Em" he teased, before kissing her.

"The kids are eating and should be done soon. Archer's already packed and ready to head over to Grandma's" then the sound of thunder was heard, "Can you check on Ale and everyone else?"

"Don't worry Emily" he smiled at her, before walking pass her, but before he gave her bum a good squeeze. He laughed loudly, when the young doctor heard her squeal"

"Spencer!" the brunette playfully hit him on the chest.

"What?" he played innocent, before pulling her into another kiss. The young profiler then walked out and went to check on the kids.

Emily went inside, undressed and hopped into the shower.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Everyone okay?" Spencer asked his kids, after descending the stairs quickly.

"Ale's under the table!" Aria laughed out.

"Alessandro?" Reid kneeled down and looked under the table and saw his son shaking, "Come on buddy, it's okay to come out" but the little boy just shook his head at his dad, "Why won't you come out?"

"He no like storms" Matty said.

"Boom!" Archer said, before accidentally hitting his spoon that flew backwards and landed on Sergio. The black feline ran full speed out of the living room, making everyone but Ale laugh.

"Emily!" Spencer called out, "Be right back Ale" he reassured his son before walking halfway up the stairs, "Em!"

"What?" she called back, as she stepped out fully dressed and had all of things ready.

"Ale's under the table and won't budge" Spencer told her.

"On my way" she told him as she made her way downstairs and handed him their go bags, "Can you get the kids ready to go at grandma's?"

"Yeah, no problem" he told her before kissing her. Dr. Martinez still hadn't given them the green light on sex, but they were dealing with everything one step at a time, "Come on kids, it's time to go to grandma's!"

Cassie, Aria, Matty and Will ran out of the living room and towards their father, while Ale and Archer were left behind.

"Mama!"

"Morning baby" she kissed her youngest on the forehead, "I'll be right back. I just need to speak with Ale alright?"

"Otay!" he said cheerfully.

"Ale, may I sit next to you?"

"…Sure" he said grimly. Emily got under the table and sat next to her son.

"Why won't you come out?"

"I don't like storms"

"Not a lot of people do, but you know what?"

"What?" he looked to his mother.

"Daddy and I don't like storms either"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How come you don't hide?"

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret… whenever either your dad and I are scared, we talk it out and we comfort each other"

"Does it work?"

"Always"

"But what if you're away?"

"Then you call me or your father and we'll be there to comfort you"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise" she held out her pinky to her son, who wrapped his right pinky around hers. Emily then hugged her son tightly to her, "Now it's time to go over to grandma. You ready?"

"Yeah!" he said with confidence in his voice before getting out from under the table and ran to his dad.

"Alright Archer, let's start heading over to grandma"

"Yay!" the little boy clapped happily, making her laugh.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I beg of you, make him stop!" Rossi begged Emily.

"Don't make come over there" she said, with no effort or seriousness in her voice. This made Hotch and Morgan chuckle.

"Thanks!" Rossi said sarcastically.

"He can't help himself Dave" she told the older agent.

"You really need to get _some_" the older profiler muttered, making JJ stifle her laugh, Morgan burst out laughing, Hotch just shook his head and Reid's cheek went red. Emily on the other hand playfully glared at Rossi, before giving him the finger.

"Alright let's focus" Hotch ordered.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"We can't leave" Hotch told the team.

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"It's too dangerous and risky to head back to the hotel tonight. We're all staying here"

"Alright… I saw two couches in the back" Morgan said as he pulled out his jacket and made himself comfortable on a nearby chair.

"Spencer, you take one and JJ'll take the other" Emily suggested.

"Why me?" he asked, sounding as if he was being punished.

"You've been working the hardest and longest"

"She's right, Reid" Hotch told the young profiler, "Get some rest while you can everyone" the team leader said as he walked out to go talk to the sheriff.

"I'll be right back" Emily told Spencer, whens he saw that her mother was calling her, "Hello?"

"Mom?" it was Ale.

"Hey baby boy. You okay?"

"I'm scared" he whimpered out.

"Talk to me baby" she took a seat and listened to him.

Meanwhile Spencer couldn't find a comfortable position and just when he was starting to drift off to sleep, JJ's phone went off; waking him in the process.

"Sorry Spence" she told him, before quickly walking out and answered her phone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Do I scare you?" Spencer asked Emily, who was holding two filled mugs of coffee.

"That's the randomness thing I've heard you ask me before… and you've ask many" she told him as she handed him his mug, "And I wouldn't be with or fighting to fix our relationship if you scared me" she answered honestly.

"Just asking" he half lied to her.

"This isn't the first time Rossi's joked before. Hell even I made a joke years ago, remember the Angel Maker case?"

"How could I not" he smirked at her in a way that he usually smirked at her in bed.

"Naughty boy" she told him, with a same style of smile on her face, "but seriously… I made that joke after you deciphered the letters. You asked me if people actually thought that you were a computer or robot. You're not. It was a joke. That's what Rossi did back there. Don't take it personal" she patted his good knee, before walking away.

"Hey Em…"

"Yeah?"

"You think Henry's okay?"

"JJ said that Will told her that he was going to be okay. Remember we went through the seizure with Cassie when she was four?"

"Yeah… you're right"

"He'll be fine, Spencer"

"Thank you"

"Anytime" she smiled softly at him, before Hotch told them that he had heard about a Tornado warning and they had to double their pace if they wanted to catch their UnSub.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"I could be there for him, oh god I'm a bad mother!" JJ said to herself, not aware that Emily had walked in.

"You're not" the brunette told her friend.

"What?"

"You're not a bad mother"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're calling every available airport to try and get to him and you're worried sick about him"

"I should have stayed home with him! Instead I argued with Will about work!" she snapped at the other female profiler.

"He didn't have a fever, before you left right?"

"Yeah…"

"He was fast asleep resting?"

"Yes"

"The seizure came from nowhere. You took care of him when he was sick and just when his fever broke you get called in for a case. You didn't just get up and left him when he had a fever"

"I might as well have!"

"JJ!"

"Just because you messed up doesn't give you the right to give me advice! I have a family to go home to! You don't!" those last words really stung Emily.

"… You're right… I'm sorry" she said before walking out of the room and out of the precinct.

"Hey princess, where you going in this storm!" Morgan yelled over the wind, but his words never reached Emily's ears, "EM!" he shouted, but she still didn't hear him. So he ran to her and made her face him, "You hear me?"

"No… what is it?" she asked him.

"Where are you heading, with this storm coming?" he asked her, again.

"I'm getting the coffee. It's my turn remember?"

"You need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm good" she told him before getting into the SUV and driving off. But neither one knew was that Rossi was asleep in the backseat.

"When did everyone order coffee?" the older profiler asked, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No one… I needed to get out and do something"

"And the case isn't?" he questioned.

"Oh so now you're going to question what I do, don't do, say and don't say!" she snapped.

"Yikes!" that woke him right up, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing… that's what you missed…" she revved up the engine and drove out of the parking lot and onto the empty streets.

"You sure it's safe to drive in these conditions?" at this Emily quickly pulled on the side of the road, shut off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Emily! What happened? Did you and Reid get into an argument?"

"Dave… it has nothing to do with Spencer…" she told him, "I just need to be alone!"

"In this weather? Like hell you are!"

"Dave…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Emily, but I'll be damn if I'm going to let you out here alone! You are there when I need a friend and I know that you also came up with the donation idea for the ALS… let me be there for you, as a friend"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Rossi, Prentiss you're with me. JJ, Reid and Morgan are in the other SUV. Let's move we're running out of time!"

As both vehicles made their way to their destinations, they lost the Internet. Luckily and thanks to Garcia, they were able to make their way to the location they knew their UnSub was heading.

Even after they had to split up, the TA helped her family to make sure that they parked in a safe zone and could locate the RV.

With Reid, JJ and Morgan…

Realizing that they had the highest chances at finding their UnSub, but also encountering a tornado.

"Alright we're here baby girl. Keep us posted!"

"_I will, be careful!_" then the line went dead.

"Alright let's do this!" Morgan said as they got out of the black SUV and made their way towards their UnSub. But they saw the Tornado that was rapidly approaching.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled out.

"Stay back!"

"We know what happened to you, just let Sean go!"

"I said stay back! Are you hard of hearing?" he asked, while he applied the blade of the axe to Sean's throat.

"That's his name you know, Sean" JJ told him, "and he has a little brother! You met him when you attacked them!"

"Just go! Get out of here!"

"Travis, Tucker wouldn't want this!" Reid told Travis, "He would have protected you like he did with Roscoe Gulch!"

"That bastard was guilty!" Travis shouted.

"We know! Just let him go and we can help you!" JJ almost begged, after lowering her weapon.

"We don't need your help!" Travis yelled at the blonde BAU agent. They knew that time was running out, they had to do something!

"Untie him, we need to get to cover now!" the detective told the agents.

"Travis, come on man! Put the weapon down!" Morgan shouted over the loud wind, "Put it down!" at that moment, Travis threw the weapon onto the dirt ground and stepped away from Sean. He grabbed onto the sewed up bodies and walked towards the tornado.

Reid and Morgan ran over to Sean and cut him loose, while the detective rant o the underground cover and opened the doors. Morgan wanted to go after Travis, but JJ held him back.

"We gotta go! We gotta go!" she told her friend and colleague. They all ran inside and both the detective and Morgan locked the door and prayed to god that it was solid enough to protect them.

"You okay?" JJ asked out loud.

"Yeah" they all answered and patiently waited for the storm to pass.

With Hotch, Rossi and Emily…

"Garcia where is it?" Hotch barked out. He was losing his patience and also the fact that two of his agents were in the same danger he was.

"_It should be there right… now!_"

The next thing either one knew was something colliding with the vehicle, the windows shattering and glass flying inside, and then the SUV being tipped over and rolling into a lake.

"Rossi, you okay!" Hotch shouted.

"Yeah, just a couple of cuts. You okay?" he asked the team leader.

"I'll be fine… Prentiss?" he turned to look behind him and saw an unconscious Emily, "Prentiss!"

"Aaron, we need to get out of here!" the older profiler felt the water rising.

"Garcia!"

"_Are you guys okay! Oh my god, oh my god!_"

"Call the department, get them to our location, and send a bus!"

"_Who's hurt!_"

"We all are, but Prentiss's out cold. Garcia we need to disconnect the call, the vehicle is sinking!" Hotch said, before disconnecting the call and putting his phone away in his Kevlar, "Can you unbuckle?"

"Yeah! I'll go on Em's side, while you go in the back!" Rossi said, before exiting through the broken window, earning more cuts along the way.

Back with JJ, Reid and Morgan…

Morgan's phone started ringing and he answered once he saw Garcia's number.

"Baby girl now's not the time or the place!"

"_Did you find Travis and Sean?_"

"Yes mama, Sean's with us. Travis took the limbs and was swept up in the tornado"

"_Is it over?_"

"Garcia, what's going on?" he knew something was up, from her tone.

"_Hotch's SUV was hit by something. Hotch and Rossi said that the vehicle was sinking in the water_"

"Penelope, what about Emily? She was with them" this got both Reid's and JJ's attention.

"_She's unconscious_"

"Can you patch me through?"

"_Hotch disconnected the his phone. He'll call back when he can and let us know_"

"Alright keeps us updated" he then disconnected the call and was met with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Reid demanded.

"Something hit them and sent them into the water. The vehicle's sinking and Em's out cold"

"I have to get to her!" Reid tried to leave, but was stopped by Morgan and the detective. JJ was still too in shock. Her last words to Emily were not only untrue but hurtful ones. She had gone through torture and almost didn't make it, because her family… her children were in danger. And she had the gaul to say to her that she had no family.

"We need to get to them!" Reid almost shouted.

"Reid we can't! It's too dangerous and we need to get Sean to a doctor" Morgan tried to reasoned with him.

"I'm not losing her again!" this time the young profiler shoved Morgan against the wall.

"There has to be something we can do, right?" JJ asked.

"All we can do is wait until we get the okay and then we have to head back into town"

"Call Garcia and tell her that we need more than one vehicle! I'm not going back to the precinct!"

"Neither am I" JJ stated.

Back with Hotch, Rossi and Emily…

After Hotch made his way to the back of the SUV, he went to unbuckled Emily's seatbelt, but found that it was jammed.

"Damn it… it's jammed!" Hotch told his friend.

"Here!" Dave quickly threw a Swiss army knife to his long time friend, "Hurry!"

Aaron tilted the brunette's head backwards, due to quick rise of the water, before heading under water and quickly started to cut the seatbelt off.

Within 45 seconds, Hotch had completely removed the belt from Emily, "Open the door now!" he shouted.

Rossi heard Hotch giving the orders and opened the door. The water quickly went inside as he dove underwater and each held a side of Emily and swam up for air. They made their way to the shore, but weren't out of danger yet. The tornado was still raging on.

"Is she breathing?" Aaron asked Dave.

"Yeah, but she's not waking up. Her head's bleeding really badly and I can see a piece of debris impaled her shoulder, but it's not bleeding too badly.

Almost an hour went by, before help arrived and EMT's were currently checking out Emily.

"Agent Hotchner?" a deputy asked.

"Yes"

"I have a Penelope Garcia on the line for you"

"Alright, thank you" He sighed out before putting the device to his ear, "Garcia"

"_THANK THE LORD! You're alive! How's Rossi and Emily!_"

"Emily's being treated at the moment"

"_Reid and JJ are worried sick at the precinct, Morgan's with Sean at the hospital where he's being reunited with his family_"

"Alright, send them here. I think Emily needs him right now"

"_Alright, oh brilliant leader!_" then the line went dead.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer practically jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped. Dave spotted him and pointed to where she was.

"Emily!"

"Spencer?" he heard her call back.

"Miss we need to take you to the hospital and have your shoulder look at" the medic told her sternly.

"I know I heard my partner call me, so I'm not going anywhere without him" she told the medic, before standing on her own.

"Emily, oh god…" he saw her bandaged head and shoulder, before sprinting to her, "I'm thrilled you're okay. I thought I…"

"I'm right here" she told him softly, before stroking the side of his face. The brunette then lean up to him and placed her lips over his, "I was scared as hell"

"I'm just glad you're okay. I love you so much" he held her close to him.

I love you too, Spencer. Just as much" she replied.

"Miss, we need to get you to the hospital now!" the medic said with worry in his voice,

"Come on, I'm not leaving your side"

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear" he smiled, before capturing her lips with his and got inside the back of the bus. Minutes later it drove off and was heading to the hospital.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Two hours later Emily was cleared by her doctor. The only downside, in her eyes, was the fact that she had been put on one month of medical leave and argued with not only the doctor but with Hotch.**  
><strong>

"Prentiss you can use this time to spend with the kids" the leader told her, trying to show the good side of her medical leave.

"Excuse me? Why don't you just say it, Hotch. You also think that I'm a bad mother, that I messed up so big that I should to try and get my family back?"

"What?" Aaron was confused.

"I don't need your pity. I thought you of all people understood me Hotch! If you were so against me, for doing what you thought was the safest for my family, then why save me?"

"Emily what do you mean?" Hotch asked his subordinate, '_Did someone say something to her, to make her think that way?_'.

"I need to get out of here..." she said as she walked out of the room. As the brunette was exiting the ER main entrance, Spencer had seen her and decided to go make sure she was okay.

"Emily! You're cleared?"

"Yeah... I'm on medical leave for a month"

"Alright. Oh, I have the pills the doctor prescribed to you. Here take one now. I know you're in pain" he told her as he handed Emily a pill and a cup of good coffee.

"Thanks" she said to him, before taking the pain killer, "I'm going to go call my mother okay. I'll meet you at the SUV... what time are we leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning, it'll be safer and then we get the next three days off... well it doesn't really affect you, because you get a month off" he tried to joke. This got Emily to smile a little bit, "I'll be in the vehicle" he told her, before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Okay" the brunette sat on a metal bench, dialed her mother's home and patiently waited for the ambassador to answer, "Hey it's me... yes the case is over, we're leaving early tomorrow morning... It's nothing, I got hurt int he line of work, it wasn't UnSub related, it was a nature disaster accident... The UnSub liked to be near Tornado's... Yes and on our way to a possible body dump to catch the UnSub a Tornado was on the ground and sent very heavy debris right into the SUV... we're all fine mom... How's Ale?... How long has he been sleeping? ... that great to hear... We'll stop by as soon as we finish our reports and stop by for supper... Have a good night mom... love you too" Emily then put away her phone and made her way to the SUV.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer couldn't stop staring at the sleeping Emily Prentiss. His eyes were mainly focused on her head and shoulder bandages.

"Sleep..." she muttered to him, her eyes were slightly opened and her hand lightly stroked his face.

"We could have lost you guys today" he told her, leaning into her touch.

"The same goes for you guys. You were lucky that there was a storm cellar that close to you guys" she told him.

"I can't lose you... not again" Spencer kissed her neck.

"We're fine Spencer. I'm fine"

"You still got hurt though" Reid told her, as he pushed himself to gently lie on top of her.

"I'm fine though..." she saw him roll on top of her, "Spencer what are you doing?"

"What do you think..." he whispered to her, as he kissed her sweetly.

"You know that we can't..."

"Yeah..." he kissed Emily deeply, which she returned just as deep, "I know and I don't care... just tonight, can we forget... just tonight" he begged as he continued to kiss her lips, neck and ear.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~** _

Morgan was sound asleep, when he was awoken from an unknown sound. the agent looked around his room to try and figure out what had waked him from his much needed sleep.

_~"Emily, right there... yes!"~_

"Not again" Morgan whined before walking on the other side of his room and hide in the bathroom to get away from it.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"S-stop!" he cried out.

"What is it?" she asked him after removing him from her mouth.

"I need you... please" he begged.

The brunette straddled him before slowly lowering herself onto him. Once they were fully connected, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a deep loving kiss. They made out for a little bit, before Emily slowly moved her hips against him. Spencer moaned loudly, while his hands caressed and stroked her body affectionately, her hands did the same.

"...Emily..." Spencer kissed her jawline and slowly made his way to her lips.

"...oh... Spencer..." she caressed his face.

He rolled them over so that he was on top, going the same slow pace they had. His right hand grabbed hold of her left hand, and laced his fingers through hers. Spencer kissed her good shoulder and she did the same to his shoulder.

"Spencer..." Emily moaned in his ear, "...yes...oh baby..."

"...Emily..." Spencer moaned into her neck, "Ah...oh god..."

He increased the pace, making her moan out her approval. his other free hand kept caressing her body, her leg, arm and face, their lips almost never leaving each other except for filling their lung with new air. Their still intertwined hands held onto each other just tight enough, while her own free hand was holding onto his bare back, her nails slowly digging into his flesh but it didn't bother him.

"Oh...Oooh yes!" he growled out, once he knew that he had found her G-spot, her walls tightened around him.

"Spencer... right there baby!" she half cried out, "Spencer... my shoulder" she panted out, his weight on her was hurting her wounded shoulder.

"Sorry" he rolled them back so that she was on top. They met each other thrust, "Emily... Emily..."

"Yes... don't stop, Spencer...Spencer" she tightened their still joined hands.

Spencer sat up, deepening their connection. He pushed deeper and faster into her. She clawed at his back, pulled him closer to her body. He could feel that she was near and changed their position with him on top of her, increasing his thrust while pressing his body into hers.

"Spencer, Spencer, I'm close!" she cried out.

"Almost... Emily, I love you!" as soon as she heard him say those words, Emily went over the edge.

"SPENCER!" she screamed out, her back arching off the bed. Her walls clamped onto him, causing him to go over the edge seconds later.

"oh god! EMILY!" he cried out into her good shoulder.

As they caught their breath, Spencer lifted his head away from her shoulder and looked into her eyes and smiled, that she returned ten folds.

"Hey..." he chuckled out, before leaning to her and kissed her sweetly.

"Mmm, hey you..." she smiled to him, stroking his sweaty back, "That was..."

"I know..."

"Guess what" this earned his full attention, "I love you too brainiac" she said playfully, making him laugh. It's been a long time since he heard her call him brainiac. Spencer was about to say something when he saw her wince and remembered her shoulder and head.

"Oh god... I forgot about your shoulder. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... really" she said, after seeing the disbelief face he was giving her, "I just need one of the pills"

"I'll get it"

"Good... 'cause I can't walk" he laughed out loud at what she had just said, "We should get some sleep" after she took her pill, Emily suggested to Spencer.

"Yeah... wow"

"What?" she turned to look at what he was staring at.

"If this clock is right... then we'd been at it for almost two and a half hour"

"I think that's a new record for us" she purred, making him shiver.

Spencer held her close to him and soon both fell in a peaceful sleep.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~ **

On the flight back home, Spencer was fast asleep on the couch, Morgan was listening to his MP3, Rossi and Aaron were chatting about... something, and Emily was half asleep when she felt someone lightly shook her. The brunette already knew who it was.

"Em..."

"Yeah?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Can... Can we talk?" JJ asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the station" the new profiler told her colleague, "It's not true, you do have have a family other than the team"

"I shouldn't have said anything, I had no right at saying anything that wasn't my business"

"No listen... You tried to explain to me that I wasn't a bad mother... and instead of listening, I lashed out and said things that I shouldn't have, because they're not true. And I'm so sorry" the blonde had tears in her eyes.

"JJ... yes it hurt, a lot... but after I was discharged from the hospital... I realized that you were right"

"No, I wasn't"

"You were" she pressed, "I did mess up and it took a while to regain most of my children's trust. Hell, I'm still working with Cassie, but at least she doesn't ignore me anymore. It was something that I needed to hear to snap me out of my delusion that everything was okay at home"

"Emily..."

"But I do have a family... I might have messed up bad but I still have my family... I forgive you, this time. Don't ever say I don't have a family" she turned even more serious.

"I won't, I promise"

"... How's Henry?"

"Feeling better. He can't wait for me to come home" she smiled softly.

"That's good to hear"

**_CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU_ **

"Mom!" Emily called out as soon as she entered her mother's backyard.

"Emily, how are y-... That's not a little injury" Elizabeth blurted out.

"MOM!" she heard Ale, seconds before she was tackled onto the grassy ground, "You're hurt!"

"Ouch... yeah I am, but I'm fine sweetie"

"Ale, be careful of your mom, she's a little fragile" Spencer told his son, before he was tackled to the ground by the triplets, "We're going to need to get the kids to stop doing that"

"Oh let them be kids Spencer" Elizabeth told him, "Stop complaining"

"I'm not complaining" he whined, making Emily laugh.

"Mom?" she heard her daughter's voice and turn to look at her, "You got a boo boo?"

"Yes, but I'm okay Cassie" the brunette told her daughter as she carefully grasp her hand. She was surprised and pleased when Cassandra didn't pull her hand away from her mother.


	83. The Bittersweet Science

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Three (83):__ The Bittersweet Science_

**Hey Everyone! I'm uploading the next chapter early because I have to leave town for a couple of days and wanted to make sure that I updated the bi-weekly chapter! Enjoy and remember to press the lovely and beautiful button called "Review".**

**PC100  
><strong>

Spencer was fast asleep in bed, when he sensed that someone had just walked by his side of the bed. The young profiler yanked the familiar presence onto the empty side of the bed and was on top.

"Spencer!" Emily squealed happily, before he captured her lips with his.

"How... was your… run?" he asked, between each deep kiss.

"Mmm, very well…" the brunette felt her partner unzip her jogging top, "We don't have… oh…"

Reid was kissing and caressing her, when both of their cells went off, ruining the mood.

"Reid" he answered.

"Prentiss" She answered in her professional voice, and was hiding her panting very well at the moment.

"Alright, we'll be there in 40. Thanks Garcia" he hung up and went to the closet to grab his go bag and work clothes.

"Yeah, we'll be there in about 40 minutes. Thank JJ" Emily placed her cell on her night stand, grabbed her work clothes and went to take a quick shower, "I'll be out in ten!"

"I'll get the kids ready" he told her, before kissing her.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Why does Hotch look… happy?" Reid asked the brunette.

"Why shouldn't he be happy?"

"Not at work. He's never shown happiness for no reason… look" he pointed out to her, "What do you think?"

"… He met someone" she concluded five seconds after she profiled her boss.

"How do you know?"

"Really? You can't tell? Wow…" She shook her head, got up from her desk and made her way to the briefing room.

"Emily… Emily, come on tell me!" he begged.

"What'd you do now?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch is being unusually happy this morning and she concluded that he met someone"

"And…?"

"She won't tell me!" he sighed out, before grabbing his things and headed for the same room everyone else from the team was meeting, "Come on Em tell me"

"Wow… Spencer Reid begging. Has hell frozen over?" JJ teased, making everyone laugh. But they were two short. Rossi and Hotch were making their way, when Reid caught the last phrase Rossi said.

"You know what they say about riding a _bicycle_" the older profiler hinted, earning a short glare from Aaron.

"Who's getting a bicycle?" Spencer asked, looking confused and intrigued.

"Nobody… let's get started" The leader side was here; meaning tease time is now over!

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Dave, what was the bike comment about?" Emily asked, with JJ standing between Rossi and Prentiss.

"Hotch met someone" he smirked proudly, as he walked away.

"What's her name?" JJ asked.

"…Her name's Beth and that's all I'm telling you!"

"Wow, he's being secretive"

"No. That's all Hotch told him and wants to look cool" the brunette explained to her blonde profiler friend.

"I heard that!" Rossi bellowed.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Emily, wait up!" Spencer called out to her as they were getting off the Jet and walking towards the SUVs.

"What?"

"I don't understand what you meant in the bullpen earlier. What did you mean by _I couldn't tell_?"

"Think back to when you realized you liked me more than a friend. Did your face hurt for some reason or you found yourself smiling for no apparent reason?"

"Maybe a little, but I wasn't really paying attention to my facial expressions at the time. Why?"

"Ugh… you'll understand when you stop thinking so hard." She told him as she got into the second SUV and Reid got into the first one.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Things between you and the kid alright?" Rossi asked, as he made a left turn and drove down the street, "by the way, how did you know that Hotch met a special someone?"

"I smirked like that when I came to realize that I was attracted to him"

"Hotch?" the older agent teased.

"Asshole" she muttered, with a sly smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh uh, sure" David chuckled, "Let me guess, Reid said the wrong words" he stated more than questioned.

"… I hate profilers…" this caused Rossi to laugh out loud, "But I've always loved his cluelessness"

"I'm glad that you two are happy again and the same goes with the kids" the legendary profiler happily told her as they pulled up at their location, "Here we are"

Both agent got out and examined the crime scene. Rossi saw someone who has a lot of rage, with the damaged he caused not only on the victim but on the crime scene as well; While Emily saw someone who had regret and remorse after taking the life of the person. Was there something in the victim's physicality that triggered the UnSub that made him blackout and possibly regain consciousness after he took their lives? It could be a possibility, but unlikely because the last victim was African American; But also if he had tried to help and was killed in the process.

"You got anything?"

"Is there any physical resemblance in the victims?" she asked.

"Maybe but not on the last victim. Why?"

"What if the last victim came in and tried to stop the fight or save the guy and ended killed in the process?"

"It's a possibility… let's keep looking and try to find something to add to the profile, Em"

"Alright"

They continued to analyze the crime scene until Rossi pointed out the hospital. They made their way to the building and analyzed the alleyway. How did the UnSub choose his victim? Did he stalk them? What happened to him, to make him this angry? What or who made him snap? Neither one of them knew, but what they did know was that they had to find this UnSub and he had to find him as soon as possible.

Almost an hour later, after questioning the nurses and doctors Prentiss and Rossi found out that one of the victims volunteered at the hospital and went to get his usual sub by cutting through the alleyway. Now there was another issue, the second victim that night was visiting the city when he was jumped.

"So they weren't here together?" Emily asked.

"No, but if Bruce did volunteer here and saw what happened; he would have interfered, being a good Samaritan" Rossi concluded.

"Okay, so if it wasn't personal then the anger weighing on the UnSub's prior the altercation"

"The question is, where does that stem from?" he asked aloud as they made their way back to the vehicle.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

After the team gave their profile to the squad, Hotch saw the tiredness in his subordinates' eyes and knew that they needed their rest.

"Everyone get some shut, we'll hit the ground running at sun rise" the team leader told his team, as he walked out with his briefcase.

So the team did what their supervisor said and got the files they needed and made their way to the SUVs. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan got into the second SUV, while JJ, Emily and Spencer got in the other vehicle. Emily was driving, while JJ and Spencer were talking in the back seat about the case, while Emily's mind was on other things. Like calling her mother to check up on the kids… but mainly what Dr. Martinez told her over a week ago.

_Flashback to 7 days ago…_

"_Hello Emily. Ouch, what happened?" he asked, when he noticed her bruises and cuts, "What bring you here today, you don't have an appointment… do you?" the doctor asked while quickly glancing at his agenda._

"_No, we don't. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we have to leave for a case in two days, three hours before our appointment" the brunette explained._

"_It's alright, Emily. Thank you for letting me know…" his facial expression suddenly changed. He was analyzing her, trying to guess what she was trying to hide, "You two had one rule. What happened for you two to forget about your issues?"_

"_We both almost died on our last case. We were sent to Kansas, during Tornado season. Spencer and other members were lucky to be near a storm cellar, while the vehicle I was in was hit by huge debris that sent the SUV in a lake, hence the bruises and cuts. It was more we-are-alive-sex, so please don't judge. We're human"_

"_Emily… you're damage goods" he bluntly said._

"_Please to hold back on my account doc" the brunette sarcastically said. Martinez _

"_You hide in your walls and sarcasm, when you don't want to burden Spencer or anyone else!" he told her, "I never mentioned this to you but… you made a big mistake by returning to your old job"_

"_That's just your opinion" Prentiss told him coldly, "And let me guess, I made a mistake trying to fix things with Spencer!"_

"_No, I think you made a good choice. I see pure love in each other eyes" he told her as he walked around the desk, and sat, on the front of his desk next to, her._

"_What about my job?"_

"_Whenever I mention your job, or either one of you mention it… you eyes almost glaze over, like you're trying to escape that part of the conversation" he softly told her, "it's like you can't get pass what happened to you… like you blame the job"_

"_I don't blame the job!"_

"_Then why the job?"_

"_I feel and understand the victims… and every body I see, I feel like I should be the one dead and they should be alive" she admitted, "I try to focus and I complete the work, but I feel dead inside"_

"…_Have you considered leaving the FBI?"_

"_I have, every. Single. Night!"_

"_Maybe you should talk to Spencer about this Emily. As far as I can see, your marital issues are fixed. So I don't see the point in telling you two to not have any intercourse, if the issues are fix and dealt with… I'll call you when I've scheduled a final appointment" he smiled at her, before sitting back in his chair and continued his writing._

_End of Flashback…_

"Emily!" JJ laughed out loud, while Reid just looked confused.

"What? What is it?"

"You just drove past the hotel we're staying at" the blonde was still laughing.

"Are you alright Em?" Spencer asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, just tired" the brunette answered.

After doing an illegal U-turn in an empty street and drove back to the hotel. She turned left, into the hotel parking lot, and found a spot three parked cars away from the other black SUV. Where Morgan was laughing his ass off, making the brunette agent groan in annoyance. She knew very well that her field partner was not going to let that one go, he was going to embarrass her every chance he got.

"You fell asleep driving there princess" the former ATF said while he kept laughing.

"Morgan" Hotch warned, "Prentiss, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Hotch. I'm just tired"

"Alright, get some rest everyone" The unit chief said as he turn his back to them and made his way inside the hotel lobby.

The rest of the team went inside, carrying their bags and arrived to their rooms. JJ had her own room, while Rossi and Morgan shared a room, Hotch has his own room as well, and Emily and Spencer were getting ready for bed.

Spencer was just coming out of the shower, when Emily had just finished brushing her teeth and looked at her phone, that was currently recharging. The young profiler saw the distant look in her eyes and carefully and securely wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right against him.

"Aah! Spencer, you're still wet!" Emily squealed, before laughter took over. The young doctor moved his partner's ponytail aside and sensually kissed her neck, "Aren't you tired Doctor Reid?" she flirted with him.

"Mmm, no" he nuzzled her neck, "But I know something that would help us both sleep" he tempt her, while slowly removing her robe.

"We have to get up pretty early in the morning" she warned him.

"I'll take my chances" he whispered in her ear, before letting the light blue robe hotel robe fall onto the white bathroom tile and quickly carried her to the double bed.

_43 minutes later…_

After blocking their cries of release, by covering each other's mouth with their lips and tongues, Emily held Spencer close to her and deepened the kiss. Reid was exhausted and didn't have the energy to get the little velvet box that was at the bottom of his go bag. He wanted to ask Emily to marry him again, since technically they weren't married anymore, since her death certificate was signed. Things were great between them again and have been for five months. Sure he wanted to propose at the right time, but he just realized that now wasn't the time and place. Spencer knew what to do to make that night special.

"Hey" Emily stroked his hair.

"Hm?" the young profiler was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Where are you?" the brunette asked, while kissing along his jaw line.

"Sorry I was thinking about something"

"Like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get home" he told her, after kissing her lips sweetly.

"What are you up to Spencer William Reid?" she told him playfully.

"Just a night alone at home" he said, while wagging his eyebrow.

"Oh really now? I thought you said that it was a surprised?"

"Where and what's happening is the surprise"

"Hmm, alright then Dr. Reid… Let's get some sleep while we can" Emily told her brunet lover, while stifling a yawn.

"Alright. Night Emily, I love you" he laid by her and wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her body against his.

"Night Spencer. I love you too"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When morning came, Hotch got the news that there was another murder and again there were two bodies. Morgan, JJ and Hotch were at the crime scene, while Rossi, Emily and Reid were working at the police station. Working on the profile and geographical profile to try and figure out who the UnSub was and what area to focus on to catch and stop him for good.

Rossi noticed that Reid kept fiddling with something in his pocket and hoped that it was an inanimate object he was holding in the pocket and nothing else; And also the fact that he kept eyeing Emily, whenever she was looking elsewhere. Something was up with the young profiler and he was going to find out what was going on.

"I'm just going to check on Hotch, to see if he and the others found anything that can get us closer to this guy" Emily told the guys, before walking out of the conference room and out of the precinct to get a better reception.

"Good idea" Rossi answered back, still eyeing Reid. Who felt like he was being watched and turned to look to Roosi and saw the older agent staring at him.

"What?"

"Sometimes up and I wanna know what you're up to"

"You promise not to tell the others and that includes Emily and Garcia?" Reid almost begged the legendary profiler.

"If it's nothing bad kid" he warned yet promised at the same time.

Reid pulled out the black velvet box and showed the new engagement ring to David, who looked a little impressed at the good taste of ring he has. The brunet was almost violently shaking out of anxiety.

"That's impressive kid. When are you going to pop the question?" Rossi smirked.

"After we get home. But I'm going to need your help"

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Elizabeth is going to keep the kids overnight, but everything that's needed for the night is in the office on the main floor. But I don't want to rouse any suspicion so I need someone to set the living room for the night, while we're at Elizabeth getting change and spending times with the kids"

"You got yourself a deal Reid"

David Rossi then made it clear to Reid that if he ever hurt Emily like he did before, he would be wearing a fresh new pair of cement shoes and that they'd take a short walk to the boardwalk by the deep water. Spencer immediately understood and promised not to hurt Emily like that ever again and that he was going to be there for her every step of the way, like she does for their family all the time.

Seconds after they shook hands and Reid put the now closed box in his pocket, Prentiss walked inside the room and told both men that they had a new suspect and Hotch was sending her and Rossi to check the home of the suspect, Tony.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Four hours later, the team gathered up together and constructed a plan to find Jimmy, before he went after his next possible victim. Hotch made it clear that everyone on the team was going, since Jimmy is a very violent man and is physically fit.

"Be careful out there" Spencer told the brunette whoe was strapping on her Kevlar vest.

"The same goes to you trouble magnet" she teased, earning a slight shove from him.

"Alright listen up!" Hotch called out, "Jimmy is probably still in the rush of his blood lust, so don't try to be a hero by taking him down alone, you will not succeed. Use necessary force to arrest him and be careful. He may not be armed, but he still very dangerous" the dark haired leader said as he exited the room, with the rest of the team and some policemen right behind him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

There was no sign of Jimmy or his sleazy cheating coach, but they did find his ex wife and found out that his son was dying from cancer. This affect Hotch on the inside, but he knew he couldn't let it affect him. But it did give the team leader more determination to find their blood lust killer and get him to say goodbye to his son. Because it dawned own the team that the killings started when Jimmy son's cancer came back, stronger than before, and was now dying in the same hospital that was just across from the alley way that the two killings happened.

What the Unit chief didn't know was how the dying child had also affected both Spencer and Emily. The brunette had placed all of her emotions in her compartmentalizing box, helping her focus on the main task; find and arrest Jimmy. But for Spencer, it wasn't that easy. He could block or hide his emotions like his partner and his superior. He took one look at Emily and saw her face change from deep in thought to serious and focused.

'_She's compartmentalizing again…'_ he thought to himself.

Hotch them gathered the team, minus Prentiss, who was keeping an eye on the ex wife. Emily knew that now wasn't the time to let her emotions get the better of her. The brunette snapped back to agent mode and carefully questioned Jimmy's ex and asked her all the possible locations he would go.

"Probably anywhere where there's going to be a match… I'm sorry I can't be more help"

"You've helped plenty. Don't tell yourself any different" Emily walked inside, after the UnSub's ex-wife left to go back to the hospital.

"Alright listen up, Morgan and JJ go back to the gym Jimmy goes to train, in case he goes back there before heading for a ring match"

"Got it" Morgan answered has he and the former communication liaison walked out of the small apartment.

"What do you we have so far?" Hotch asked out loud.

"We have cops canvassing the area, checking every place Jimmy and Tony ever went" Rossi spoke first.

"And we also have uniforms outside the hospital, in case he goes back to see his son" Reid spoke in a professional tone, letting his Unit chief know that he can handle the case.

"The ex wife said that when Jimmy goes to the rings when their son was sick. It apparently always made him feel better. Have you checked boxing matches?" Emily asked her team leader.

Hotch whipped his phone out and dialed Garcia's number and asked her to send all of tonight's boxing matches.

"_Noting on the docket friend_" The tech analysis quickly, replied.

"What about underground fights or smokers?" Rossi asked.

"_Ummm, let me seeeeee… Only one the other three MMA's_"

"Did Jimmy ever fight MMA?" Hotch asked.

"_Nothing that's been documented, no_"

"Well, most old school trainers won't let you cross over" Emily added.

"Well if he has his old trainer out of the picture and he needs to see more blood, he might try that tonight. It's just about the most violent sport there is" Reid said, in a quick pace.

"_Hey I just sent you the addresses_" Garcia cut in.

"Alright, let's go" Hotch ordered the team and all four ran out of the apartment and towards the SUV's, "Thank Garcia. Call JJ and Morgan and send them to one of the addresses to check out"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hotch and Reid found Jimmy, just as his opponent was beating the living daylight out of him. Hotch of course road on the ambulance with him and waited for the boxer to wake up so that he could not only arrest him, but to also convince him to go say goodbye to his son.

Reid had called and let the rest of the team know that Jimmy was in custody and was saying goodbye to his son. He would also call them back once he knew where Tony's body was and hung up. The brunet had asked Hotch if it was okay if he didn't come in the room. The leader saw that his youngest agent couldn't handle it, because it was too much for the young profiler. Aaron nodded his head and carefully entered the room and stayed out of sight and in the shadows so that the family could have their goodbyes.

Hours later, the team had packed everything in the boxes, said their goodbyes to the detective and drove quietly back to their hotel. Hotch was especially quiet, and no one went over to try and get him to talk. Even Reid and Prentiss were quiet, not only towards the team but to each other as well.

After they got in their room, Emily took a shower, got changed and went to bed, while Spencer decided to take his shower early in the morning instead. They didn't speak to one another the entire night and barely in the morning. They talked to the kids and Elizabeth. Spencer told Rossi that the proposal had to wait for now. The older profiler had no arguments. He saw how much the death of a child affected Reid, Emily and Hotch.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Instead of a romantic dinner with the two of them and a proposal, Spencer and Emily took the kids to a park. Archer was on the baby swing, Emily was lightly pushing him, Ale and Cassie were on the bigger swings having fun, while Spencer and the triplets were having a blast on the play-structure.

Meanwhile on the other side of the playground, Hotch and Beth were racing each other on their bikes. Beth went on the side of the path, stopped and raised her hands on the air.

"Winner!" she chanted, while laughing after seeing Hotch's smirk and shaking his head from side to side.

Unknown to them a little terror was heading right for Aaron. He got off his bike, put the holder out and made his way to Beth.

"I was going easy on you, since it's been while you biked" he teased, while chuckling.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she smiled at him as well.

"UNCLE HOTCH!" a little voice screamed before tackling Aaron to the ground. Startling and making Beth laugh.

"Matty!" Spencer called out, when he saw his boss on the ground, with Matty's arms wrapped around his neck, "Aria, Will let's go get Matty away from uncle Aaron"

Reid and two of the three triplets quickly made their way to Hotch, who was now standing and holding Matthew in his arms.

"I think you lost someone Reid" he joked.

"I'm so sorry Hotch"

"It's alright, I haven't seen my godson in while anyway. Um, Beth this is my godson Matthew"

"Hey Matthew" Beth smiled at the young boy, who immediately shied away and hide his face into Aaron's shoulder, "I'm Beth" she laughed.

"…Hi…" he muttered sweetly at her.

"Hi, I'm Beth"

"Spencer Reid, nice to meet you"

"Where's Emily?"

"With the rest of the kids"

"Rest of the kids?" Beth questioned, with surprise in her voice.

"Um… yeah" Reid was starting to get shy as well, making his boss smirk a little.

"I think she's looking for you four right now" Aaron said, as he waved at the brunette, who waved right back at him with a smile, "I'll see you on Monday, Spencer"

"Yes. Have a great weekend Hotch. Come on kids let's head on home. Nice to meet you Beth!"

"Bye Spencer, nice to meet you as well" she waved at him, before looking back at Aaron.

"Bye Uncle Hotch!" All three triplets said, at the same time.

Reid glanced one more time at Beth and his boss and was looking at the way they were currently looking at one another. It literally hit him in the face, what Emily was trying to say. The way Hotch was looking at Beth made him stop thinking and remember how he looked at her and the feeling he felt whenever he thought about her.

"Hey" Emily snapped him out of his thoughts. Especially when he felt her lips on his.

"Oh hey" he smiled back at her.

"Who's that with Hotch?" the brunette asked him.

"His date. Her name's Beth"

"How do you know that it's her date?" she questioned him, as they were fastening the kids' seatbelts.

"Because that's how I always look at you" he smiled at her.

"What about the _other_ look?" she openly flirted with him, after they sat in their seats Spencer was driving.

"Tonight after the kids are asleep" he waggled his eyebrow at her.

He didn't regret postponing his proposal for now. He knew when the time was right he would ask her to marry him.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and spending time with the kids, until it was bath time and their bedtime. Then it Spencer carried Emily to the office on the main floor, where they made good use of the new chair they had gotten not too long ago.

Sergio ran up the stairs, after seeing his two masters enter the office, and lay on his side, sleeping right in the middle of the bed, purring happily.


	84. True Genius

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Four (84):__ True Genius_

When Spencer opened his eyes, he immediately blocked the bright sunlight that was hurting his eyes. The young profiler looked to the now empty side of the queen size bed and sighed out heavily. Emily was up and gone from the room.

A famous author was releasing one of her latest books and at the same time were holding a violent crimes seminar, and had asked if she could borrow two of the BAU's agent to help promote her book, that was base on crime solving. Hotch didn't seethe harm and decided to send both Spencer and Emily.

"Emily?" he called out, hoping that she hadn't really left the room.

"Yeah?" she called back and walked in wearing his purple dress.

"…Um… when did you get up?" he asked, while staring at her legs.

"About an hour ago" she answered him, before noticing him staring at her and slowly raised the shirt up her thighs.

"How much time do we have before we need to leave here?" he asked while getting out of bed and dropping his black boxer shorts.

"A little over two hours… Spencer!" the brunette squealed when Reid literally swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed where they had wild morning sex.

Hours later they were at the conference where Reid had rambled on and had not only lost the audience but had also bored them. People just didn't know how to respond at what the young doctor had just said, so they didn't go and ask him questions after the conference.

While Patricia Cornwell was signing her latest crime-solving novel, Emily was answering questions from the audience, and he stood in the shadows… away from the public and didn't know what to do or think of him-self. Deep down, he wished that he could talk to people like Emily did. He actually wished sometimes that he didn't have such a high IQ, and then maybe he could talk normally to other and not scare and confused people whenever he opened his mouth to speak.

Spencer decided to head back to their hotel room and wait for her there, by walking out of the room.

"Dr. Reid?" a young man asked, "Hey, you were fantastic up there!"

"Um, thank you" Reid was a little surprised that such a young man had thought that he had done such a fine job on stage when he himself thought he had done horribly.

"Yeah, I love the names of those paraphilia's. I have a new list to memories"

"You like memorizing list?" Spencer asked a little too excitedly.

"I'm… weird that way"

"Not at all, I do it all the time. You know we don't usually get people your age here. You're in school I assume?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior in Michigan"

"You know what you might like is the FBI internship" Reid told the young man, "Unfortunately, we're already passed the deadline if you write me a letter I might be able to pull some strings"

"Uhhh, thanks. But I don't think my board of director would allow it" Reid was a little confused, "I have a company. Have you heard of Nanavex?"

"Nanavex as in the company that lands the pharmaceutical that invested a hundred million dollars Nanavex?"

"It's not a done deal yet, but hey you were awesome up there" he told the agent again, "You saved me from a company meeting that was a total snooze fest. Keep up the good work!"

"You too!"

The young man walked away, just as Emily was walking out of the meeting hall and saw her partner looking a little amaze/confused.

"Hey… who was that?" the brunette asked.

"That was the founder of Nanavex" he whispered loudly to her.

"Oh… I never heard of it" Emily said honestly.

Spencer explained what the company was about in a specific detailed to his girlfriend. It still didn't ring anything with Emily and he then added that someone so young and was trying to change the world. But it was his tone that got Emily's attention. He sounded depressed. She followed him and asked is he was okay, and of course he shrugged it off and ignored her question.

They were silent all the way back to their hotel room, and when Emily asked what was bothering him, he just looked at the floor and refused to answer her and refused to make eye contact with her.

"Spencer…"

"WHAT?" he snapped at her. Reid then realized how loud he sounded and went back looking at the floor and walked inside their room before slamming it shut.

Emily was left there in the hallway dumbfounded. She used her key card, went inside their home; the brunette let her bag and grabbed her gym bag before walking out again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Reid had just woken up from his nap, when his phone started ringing.

"Reid" he answered in his usual agent voice.

"_Hey G-Man!_"

"Hey Garcia. Not that I'm not glad that you called, but… why did you call?"

"_The team is on their way to San Francisco. It seems that there's a possible Zodiac copy cat"_

"Possible?" that got his attention.

"_The possible copy cat left a photo that was a possible victim that the police had never confirmed to be a victim of the Zodiac"_

"Really? Where's the team heading?"

"_I'm sending you the coordinates to your phone…. Now! Where's Em?_"

"She's probably at the gym"

"…_huh…_"

"What?"

"_Well Emily usually goes to the gym at a hotel when she's frustrated about someone or something…What did you do?_"

"Garcia… now's not the time. Just let her know and tell Hotch that we'll meet up with him ASAP" he hung up, before the tech analyst could argue with him.

Meanwhile Emily had just finished getting dressed and drying her hair, when she heard her cell ringing. The brunette saw who it was and answered it.

"Hey PG"

"_Well it's good that someone's in a good mood!"_

"Did Reid snap at you?"

"_He hung up on me_"

"…I'll try to talk to him. What's the reason of your call?"

"_Oh yeah! There's about to land in San Francisco. There's a possible Zodiac copycat on the loose_"

"Alright, I'll just finished getting my things and meet up with Reid"

"_Wow, you're really mad at him aren't you_" she stated more than questioned.

"I'm not angry, I'm extremely annoyed at him at the moment. I'll talk to you later PG" after the tech said her goodbyes they disconnected their conversation. She grabbed her bag and work out clothes, before walking out of the women's changing room and made her way to the elevator and towards her floor.

After the brunette arrived at the door, she used her key card and quickly threw her bag onto the same chair she had originally placed her bag and grabbed what she needed, before seeing Spencer walk out of the washroom.

"Hey... you got the call from Garcia?"

"No, I'm just going to go cause trouble, 'cause I'm like that" she retorted sarcastically at him, before walking out and making her way to the elevator.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Everyone on the team was so busy with figuring out the copycats move that they hadn't noticed the strain and distance between Emily and Reid. Except Hotch but he knew that they weren't letting it affect the case. The team leader did know that something was really bothering Reid and it wasn't related with Emily. But for now he would let it go.

Emily was working on a lead, when Garcia called her ot let her know that Hotch needed her back at the station ASAP.

"_Oh by the way, I saw Reid on the news… that anger thing was kind of-"_

"Don't even finish that sentence Penelope Garcia. I know and you're right, but you keep any inappropriate thoughts out of that mind of yours and think of your Photoshop pics of Morgan"

"_Ah… very true EP. Anyways, talk to you laters!_" then the line was disconnected and the brunette placed her phone back in her coat pocket, just as she got in the driver's seat of the black SUV.

After Emily arrived at the station, Hotch let her in on what Reid had done and where the possible next attack of the copycat Zodiac was going to be. She kept her eyes forward and didn't even acknowledge him. Work came first right now, because of the innocent civilians lives that were involved. She would deal with Spencer when the time would be right or if things were going to get worse.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After Reid received the note from the UnSub, things were changing. He became more determined to solve this case alone, than working with the team. He would just read and re-read the original case file and what they had so far on their copycat.

"Hotch, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to have a word with Reid about his behavior"

"Hotch-"

"Whatever's bothering him, it's affecting how he usually works with the team. He's shutting everyone out and just wants to work alone on this case. Like he needs to prove himself to someone, but he doesn't"

"I'll talk to him. If I can't get him to talk, then I'll come to you and you do what you have to do, but at least let me try"

"…Alright"

For the rest of the day, the team worked on the latest victims and within hours was giving out the profile of the UnSub to the precinct. But Reid wasn't there. Emily texted Hotch to let him know that she as going to see and talk to Reid about what was bothering him.

The brunette had an idea where he would be and was glad to know that she still knew her boyfriend that well and made her way inside the coffee shop and took a seat across from him.

"Hey are you _ever_ going to tell me what's up or are you going to snap at me?" When he didn't answer her, she knew that he was really focused on whatever he was writing, "Spencer… It's me, you can tell"

That got him to stop what he was writing, but he still didn't' make eye contact with her yet.

"Do you ever wonder if you live up your expectations?" he asked, as he finally looked right at her.

"I beat 'em. I figured I'd be a board social life by 25"

"I thought I'd cured Schizophrenia by the time I was 25…"

"Spencer-"

"You know, when I was a kid… people told me that I could do anything"

"Are you afraid that you've let people down?" the brunette asked him.

"No, I'm afraid I've let myself down"

"By not curing Schizophrenia?"

"No, just because… I don't know why I'm in the FBI"

"Ah, I see. You're a genius, but you have the same job as me, Morgan, JJ…"

"Yeah exactly… wait no!" he tried to laugh it off, but Emily wasn't laughing with him, "It's not what I'm saying. It's just sometimes… sometimes I kind of get this feeling like… I should have maybe done something more with my life"

"How old are you? 29!" she smirked at how naïve he could be sometimes.

"I'm 30" he corrected her. This wiped the smile off of her face.

"No way..." he nodded, "We missed your birthday… I missed your birthday? How?"

"It's not a big deal Em"

"Yes it is! More importantly, why didn't you tell us? Okay, whatever…" this made him chuckle at her random attitudes, "The important thing is that you're young. There's still time"

"Did you know that Nicolas Tessla was 30 when he invented th-"

"You know what, you might be right!"

"About what?"

"You don't hear much about child prodigies once they grow up, in fact most turn out average" she tried to get a rise out of him.

"Average… It's not true! Are you trying to use reverse psychology with me?"

"Just telling like it is" she had her poker face on, and was glad that he couldn't tell at the moment. Emily then took his notes away and started reading them and 'correcting'.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you told me yourself that you're washed up. So I better take a look at this"

"That's not what I'm saying!" he argued, "…Seriously what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just lookin' to see what you missed"

"Don't… please you're actually going to mess it up… Emily, give it back to me" he said, sounding exactly like a kid that was fooled by reverse psychology.

After realizing what his girlfriend had pulled on him, Reid looked up at her and saw the satisfied smirk on her face as she dialed Hotch's number and handed her phone to him. After explaining everything to his superior, both he and Emily walked out of the coffee shop and made their way to the SUV Emily had drove to the coffee shop. As soon as he saw her put on her seatbelt, he assaulted her lips with his.

Emily wasn't expecting the strong yet very passionate kiss from him. The brunette had completely forgotten where they were and was really into the heavy make out session they were currently having in the SUV.

"I'll show you average, after the case's over" he sensually growled out as he broke away from her lips, "and for using reverse psychology on me"

"Oh quite whining" she teased him, before revving the engine.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team booked Harvey and Caleb away, Hotch and Rossi went to help the PD dig up Robby Shaw's body, while the rest of the team were putting all photo's and evidence away for the prosecutor to use in court.

JJ drove Harvey's ex-fiancé back home, drove back to the hotel, and then called Will to let him know that they would leave tomorrow.

Morgan talked with Garcia for a while, before heading down to the bar for a couple of drinks, knowing that the case was over with and he would be coming home to Clooney and relax for a couple of days.

Leaving Reid and Emily in their hotel room. After everything was logged in at the precinct, Reid sent a message to Rossi to let him know about that the plan was back on and that he would let him know when to do his part. But at this moment, Spencer was making love to Emily.

"Yes! …SPENCER!" she screamed, as she marked his bare back with her nails.

"Ooh… EMILY!" he screamed into her neck, after he went over the edge. Collapsing on top of her, panting heavily for a while, before rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest.

"Mmmm, that was amazing" she purred happily.

"I know…" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You still regret being with the FBI?"

"No… Cause I would have never met you, and we wouldn't have six children that we love more than life itself"

"Good…" what Spencer didn't know, was that Emily had sent a message to Garcia about the fact that the team had forgotten Reid's birthday.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team had a blast with the late birthday party for their genius coworker. Enough fun, that Reid had almost forgotten about the plan for tonight.

"We need to leave"

"What? Why?"

"Well your mother has the kids for the rest of the night, cause of the plans I made for us tonight. So we need to go get them ready and drive them over to Grandma soon" the young profiler explained.

"Oh, alright. See you guys on Monday then" Emily said to her family, while looking a little confused. Rossi knew what he needed to do and didn't have a lot of time to do it.

It was almost an hour later, when Rossi had finally finished to install the last of the items that was needed for Reid's plans tonight. He left their home and drove away.

Minutes later, Spencer drove into the driveway and quickly got out of the car.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"I forgot about the candle" he told her as he made his way inside the house and saw that everything was ready and waited for

"Candle? You left a candle burning? Wha-" her breath was taken away at what she saw, "When did…"

"Rossi helped out, as well as your mother" he smirked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well other than the fact that we also missed your birthday? Yours is exactly the day after mine"

"I love you, you know" she kissed him.

They ate and talked for a while until, Reid started rambling about something.

"I was thinking for the past couple of weeks at how much things have been going well, and because the death certificate and all that was signed we're not married anymore… but I was… thinking, because of the probability of one of us not coming back might be higher… well… I… I…"

"What Spencer?"

"Emily, there have been too many opportunities that faith or whatever people call it… have happened… things that have changed us, challenged us and made us even stronger… what I'm trying to ask is… uh…" he slowly got down on one knee, pulled out the dark velvet box, and opened it. Revealing her original engagement ring, but there was a piece of a ruby embedded around it, "Emily would you do the honors of becoming my wife... again?"

"YES!" she hugged him, once she was at his level and kissed him with all she had, "I love you Spencer Reid"

"I love you too Emily" he told her as he placed the ring on the right finger. Soon the kiss became more and more heated. His tie landed on the floor, her shoes were removed and thrown somewhere in the living room. Landing right on top of Sergio.

Soon they were stark naked and on the desk in the study room. Pens, papers and everything else had been shoved to the floor. They were going at it like animals. At the beginning, he had her bent over the desk. Then she was partially sitting on the desk, until he shoved everything to the floor and pinned her body onto the desk. It was as if they hadn't seen each other for years or as if they were saying goodbye to one another. Spencer rolled in a way so that they wouldn't fall off the desk and was now sitting up, with Emily in his lap. Still pounding into her, but he held her hips closer to him.

"Yes… yes… yes… Emily, baby!" he felt… wild. Never stopping to pound into her, he got up and slammed her against the bookshelf, "Emily… Emily!"

"Spencer… Spencer!"

"I'm so close!"

"Me to- Oooooh!"

"YES! YES! EMIIILLLLYYY!" his body went rigid, pushing right against her G-spot.

"SPEENNCER! YES!" his leg went weak and he collapsed onto the carpeted floor, passed out along with Emily.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Spencer opened his eyes again, he saw that he was on the floor still, but Emily was his blanket and was still fast asleep.

"Em…" he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm…"

"Morning" he smirked, before kissing her.

"Hey… morning" she smiled at him, before looking at the damage of the room, "oops. Looks like we got a little carried away.

"And by we you mean me, don't you" he stated.

"Mr. Wild" she flirted with him.

"You have to admit that last night was completely different than the other times right?"

"Yeah… I like this side, once in a while" she kissed him again.

"When do you wanna get married?"

"How about we decide after telling the team… You get to tell Garcia!"

"What no! She'll destroy my existence for not letting her in!"

For the rest of the morning they kept arguing on who would tell Garcia, Hotch and Strauss about their engagement. Everything seemed normal again in the Reid household.


	85. Unknown Subject

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Five (85):__ Unknown Subject_

Emily was fast asleep on the couch. The kids were spending time with their grandmother, before she was leaving for England for a little while and wanted to spend as much time with her grand children before leaving. Spencer had gone along to let Elizabeth know about the wedding plans and trying to help Emily decide on a wedding date. At this moment, the brunette was fast asleep on the comfy couch and hadn't realized that her fiancé had arrived home.

After Reid walked through the front door, he was welcomed home by Sergio.

"Hey Sergio… where's Emily?" as if the feline understood, he ran into the living and jumped onto the couch and meowed. The brunet guessed that she was fast asleep on the couch and went into the kitchen to grabbed a cold water bottle and turned on the radio.

"_I guess I shoulda known  
>By the way you parked your car sideways<br>That it wouldn't last_

_See you're the kinda person_  
><em>That believes in makin' out once<em>  
><em>Love 'em and leave 'em fast"<em>

Unknown to him, Emily's eyelids were showing that the brunette was having a nightmare.

_In the nightmare…_

_Emily had fallen asleep on her bed, after hours of studying for her midterm exam. She could still hear the faint sound of her radio playing "__**Little Red Corvette – Prince**__". But she could have sworn that the volume had gone higher. Her questions were answered, when she felt someone strong hands over her mouth and felt the sharpness of a blade against her neck._

"_Shhh, it's alright… What you need is someone to satisfy you. Someone like me, that knows exactly what you like, my dear Emily" He carefully placed the tape over her mouth and taped her hands to the metal bars on the bed board, "But if you make any noises, I'll have to punish you!" he tightly grabbed her face as he threatened her._

"_I guess I must be dumb  
>Cause you had a pocket full of horses<br>Trojan and some of them used_

_But it was Saturday night_  
><em>I guess that makes it all right<em>  
><em>And you say what have I got to lose?<em>  
><em>And honey I say"<em>

"_Our song, my dear, sweet, beautiful… __**Emily**__" he growled out her name as he pulled down her PJ pants._

_End of Nightmare…_

"Emily?" Reid called out as he thought he had heard Emily make a noise. As soon as he entered the living room, the floor creaked, waking his fiancée from her nightmare, but at the same time not completely out of her nightmare.

The brunette quickly got away from the couch and held the sharp letter opener in her hands, pointing it at Spencer.

"Whoa! Emily, calm down it's me Spencer!" he carefully approached her, seeing the distraught look in her eyes.

"Turn it off" she muttered at first, "Turn that damn thing off!" she shouted at him and he did what she told him to and shut the radio off.

"Emily, what's the matter?"

"Just a nightmare…" she put up her walls and left the letter opener on the table, before walking out of the living room. But of course Reid wasn't about to let it go.

"Emily, what about the song freaked you out?" he asked her, hoping that her walls would go down.

"I told you, it was just a nightmare!" She snapped at him, before slamming the door of the bathroom in his face and locking it.

"Emily… Emily, open the door!" Spencer told her, as he banged on the door, "What's wrong with you!? Emily!" the sound of his cell phone ringing, earned his attention, "Reid… Hey Garcia… Alright, we'll be there in 40… thanks, bye"

The young profiler looked at the closed door and gently tapped on it, "Garcia just called me, we have a case… can we at least leave together?"

When he didn't get any response, Reid quietly went upstairs, got changed grabbed their go bags and placed them in the car. The young brunet walked inside to try and convince to leave the washroom, when he saw her standing near the stairs. They didn't say a word to one another during the entire drive to their building, not even in the elevator or in the bullpen.

Before Emily could walk up the small stairs leading to the briefing room, Hotch ordered her to the bureau's psych, for the conclusion of her psych eval. What bothered the leader of the BAU was the fact that the brunette had not put up a fight or even argues that the case was more important than her psych evaluation.

"Reid…" he called the genius over to him, "is everything between you and Emily okay? I'm asking this as your friend and not your boss"

"I really have no idea Hotch…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…I probably should get to the briefing"

"I've postponed the briefing until Prentiss is back from her psych evaluation. There's a good chance we'll leave tomorrow morning"

"Can we talk in your office alone?"

"Sure… come on in" after both men entered the office, Hotch sat in his chair while Reid took the chair facing his boss, "Alright, what's going on?"

"I don't know… She was fast asleep on the couch and the next thing I knew she was having a nightmare, and when I went to wake her up… she literally jumped off the couch and had a letter opener in her hands and was pointing it at me"

"What?" even he knew that it didn't sound like the Emily they knew, but then again who would be able to remain the same after what she had been through, "Did she say anything?"

"She told me to turn off the radio… then she refused to talk about it, locked herself in the bathroom and refused to talk to me the entire drive here… I don't know what's wrong Hotch… you think she's going to have to stay here with Garcia?"

"No, I'm sure she won't let it affect her work in the field or anyone else on the team, but I am going to have to room with JJ until the case in over" When he saw that Reid was about to argue, he raised his hand to stop him, "Sometimes talking to someone that isn't your boyfriend but a really close friend is better"

"Alright…"

"Spencer, the same goes to you. My door is always open"

"Thanks Hotch" the young doctor said before walking out of his leader's office and returned to his desk to continue on the big pile of case files that he had to look and work on.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day, Emily got up a little earlier than her husband, who knew exactly why she was asked to head to the Jet before the rest of the team. Hotch was going to have a little talk with her.

Hell, they still hadn't announced their engagement to the rest of the team, minus Rossi who had help set up the night of the proposal. Every time the right moment came, something else would pop up and they had to get back to work or attend some weird seminar, most of it being the sexual harassment seminar, thanks to Garcia and Morgan!

The team had to be there for 11:00 am, but Hotch had asked Emily to arrive at the Jet at 10:30 to quickly go over her psych evaluation. One that she knew that her boss knew that she had lied on some of the goals she had to reach during her sessions.

"Hey, I know why you ask me to be here 30 minutes before everyone else Hotch"

"Alright, then this shouldn't take long and we can then enjoy over ten minutes of awkward silence" he cracked a joke at the end, making Emily smile a little, "I re-read your case file and wanted to talk to you about things outside of work and how it could affect on cases"

"Like?"

"Keeping things in, not letting anyone in… even Reid"

"He told you about the little incident…"

"If he'd been any closer, you might have ended up stabbing him Emily. I'm speaking to you as your friend and not your boss. I know that you lied on some things to your psych"

"Like?"

"I know that you didn't tell her about the fact that you and Spencer are not only back together but engaged" this earned Emily's attention, "You even told her that you started a new romantic relationship with a man named Sergio"

"Well she's not a fan of Spencer, so instead of having her on my back about the progress I _was_ making until I went back to him, I chose to lie and be happy" she explained to Aaron, "How'd you know that we're…"

"You keep reaching in a reassuring way to whatever is on your necklace, smiling at something that really makes you happy… that and I told Reid where to get the ring designed" both of them laughed, "Sergio?"

"What? He's the perfect man, sort of anyway, He doesn't hog the covers…" Hotch cut in.

"Unlike Spencer"

"And he poops in a box" This made Hotch smile, before he turned serious again.

"Emily…" This earned her attention again, "You can go days, weeks, even months feeling fine and then one day you'll have a bad day. And when that day happens and you're afraid to confide in Spencer, tell me"

"Alright Hotch" she smiled softly at her friend.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team placed their bags in their hotel rooms, they went straight to work at the precinct. Hotch and Rossi were going over the case file with the lead detective, while JJ and Prentiss were re-interviewing the victims that had been raped by the same serial rapist.

Deep inside though, Emily was keeping every emotions that would distract her from work and from gathering evidence from what the women told them to improve on their profile.

Then something clicked in both female agents when they realized that all of the women they'd interview smoked and that maybe that's how their UnSub inserted the date rape drug into their system.

"_Reid_"

"Hey, it's JJ. Emily and I need you to ask Vanessa's husband a question"

"_Sure, what's the question?_"

"Ask him if Vanessa smoke before and after she was raped"

"_Wait, are you suggesting that…_"

"That's we think the UnSub drugged them"

"_It makes perfect sense, alright thanks JJ_" the line was then disconnected and the blonde turned back to look at her other female coworker who was getting a drink at the water cooler. The blonde agent's eyes widen, when she noticed the brunette's hands lightly shaking.

'_Why are her hands shaking? Wait…'_ realization hot JJ that maybe Emily had been sexually assaulted, '_Oh god…'_

At that moment Emily felt that someone was watching her and turned to see JJ staring at her looking shocked. She looked down and saw her shaking hands and knew at that moment that JJ figured out her hidden secret and had to get back to work and put away her emotions.

"Emily…" JJ called to her.

"We need to report to Hotch and Rossi" she didn't let her friend finish, as she walked passed her. After they were told about the piano related song, Hotch decided to send Emily back inside to interview the last surviving victim and sent JJ to contact the rest of the women and ask them the same question.

The new profiler wanted to protest but assumed that no one knew about what she had guessed and didn't want to tell anyone in case some were kept in the dark. But she was not going to drop the subject. The blonde profiler knew that she needed to talk to Emily the moment they could be alone.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the last female survivor left, Emily quickly told Hotch about the song and asked to get some fresh air. Hotch knew why and decided to let her gather her thoughts for five minutes.

The brunette found a shadowy spot in the parking lot and leaned her head against the concrete wall, before deeply inhaling the fresh air. For a reason this helped to push the flashbacks back in the compartments and focus more on the present instead of the past.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When both Morgan and Reid walked in the bullpen of the precinct, they saw Hotch and Rossi looking at the evidence board and adding small color cards under some of the photos of the victim. The young genius saw JJ looking out the window and decided to go see what she was looking at.

"Hey JJ"

"Hey Spence" she forced a smile at him. It confused him a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"JJ, what are you looking at? Where's Emily?"

"She's outside…" without wasting another second, he looked out the window as well and saw his fiancée looking a little stressed out.

"Spence… I need to ask you something about Em…"

"JJ, all I can say to you is don't ask her what I know you want to ask her… it won't help" at that he walked back to the rest of the team and Emily came back inside and they went over what they had discovered so far on their UnSub.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day, the team was devastated that Vanessa had been murdered. Once the news of this was printed on the front-page paper, Diane came forward and told Emily what she remembered form her second time being taken by the UnSub. It didn't help Emily, but it helped the team, so while they went to fetch their possible UnSub, Emily went down to a nearby corner store and secretly bought a pack of cigarette. She even lit a smoke on her way back to the precinct and felt her muscles and nerves calm themselves down. At the same time she had bought 2 packs of very strong gum and smoked with her back to the wind so her clothes wouldn't smell of nicotine.

Not even ten minutes after Emily had snuck back into the precinct, the team arrived with their possible UnSub and placed him in the interrogation room. Hotch made it clear to Emily that she would be the one questioning him. Which didn't settle with him, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Reid but they knew that Emily had the best experience with interrogation and had no choice to send her in. The brunette put on her façade agent mode mask and was now ready.

"Hi!" she told him after entering the door.

"Where's my lawyer?"

"We called him, he's on his way" she answered him, "You know what, I'll filled you in when he gets here on the Piano Man investigation"

"Uh, the what?" he faked to not knowing who the Piano Man was.

"The Piano Man. You might of read about him"

"… A little" Emily was just about to exit, when he asked her a question, "What, you think I'm him?"

"No" hook, line and sinker! She had him! "Well, at least I don't. The problem is the way you treat some of your dates is a little similar to this guy" she saw the slight change of expression on his face and decided to continue, "Now I'm not judging, some guys like it rough. In fact… never mind"

"No, go ahead"

"No, I can't"

"Maybe, you already did…"

"Most of the people here aren't as understanding…" JJ knew that Emily was lying to the young man. On a girl's night out, and a drunk Emily had spilled how much of a gentle and caring lover Spencer was. But the guys, meaning Rossi and Morgan smirked and lightly nudged a blushing Reid, "as I am so… between us. Did you ever get a little too rough? Heat of the moment?"

At that moment, Diane walked in and all four men left and JJ remained by her side.

"… Never" he answered.

"_Never_?" she challenged.

"Never"

"What about those naughty girls, who came back for seconds?"

"What about them?" he asked, getting a little annoyed.

"There's the ones screeching the loudest, what I need from you is a reason to kick them to the curb"

"Look at the notches on their bedpost" the young man retorted, "You think they're innocent?"

"It's a good one"

"Besides… nobody believes a slut that cries Wolf… right?"

"I'm gonna quote you on that" the brunette agent told him as she got up from the table and walked right out of the room, knowing that Diane was probably on the other side panicking.

While the team were reviewing and booking their possible UnSub away, Prentiss was with Diane outside reassuring her.

"Is it him?"

"Seems to be…" the urge to smoke kicked, in when she caught a whiff of the now lit cigarette that Diane was currently smoking, "but we're going over to make sure that he's the Piano man and not some copycat"

"Good… I hope he rots in hell!" she almost shouted, "Are you okay agent Prentiss?"

"Huh? Um, yeah"

"You're not a good liar" she pointed at the very noticeable shaky hands on the brunette agent and offered her a cigarette.

"I'm still on duty…"

"How old were you?" she asked, "I'm not blind…"

"… I was-"

"Emily! We're heading to Regina's home, here's your Kevlar!" Hotch ordered as he threw her vest to her and both ran to the SUV.

**~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

"You know when they talk about victims being re-victimized by the system, they mean you" she accused.

"… I know it's hard, b-"

"No you don't" the rest of the team were watching from the other side of the mirror, "You have no idea, what it's like. When the monster from your nightmares comes back for you" that instantly triggered many flashbacks for Emily. What happened in college, Cyrus and Doyle flashbacks came rushing out of the compartments. It really hit her like a rock, but she still kept it together, "Wait…"

The team knew exactly what Regina was talking about, but they didn't understand… but they did hate that Emily understood every bit of what Regina felt and talked about.

"… Look… I'm here as a courtesy…"

"… Something happened to you…"

"So, do you wanna give me your statement or not?" she kept blocking everything she said.

"What'd you do to him?" Regina asked, "Did you get him? Did you arrest him, like a rude FBI agent?" She had blocked so much of it, that Emily didn't know how or what to answer, "Or did you kill him?"

"… I didn't pull the trigger" was all she could say without breaking down.

"Still… your monster's dead. I have to live with mine" they locked eyes, and it was as if they were sharing the same soul at that moment, "That's my statement… and I know that you have more than one monster"

"You're right… but either dead or alive, doesn't change the fact that I'm alive"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

No one spoke during the entire drive to the team's hotel. Emily was the quietest of the team. Hotch knew that she wanted to be left alone, as did Spencer. After parking the SUV's, she went in the small park, sat on the bench and quickly lit a cigarette. She didn't care that Spencer saw her smoke.

He needed to keep an eye on her. Spencer was extremely worried about Emily and needed to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. What surprised him was the moment he saw her lit a cigarette and smoke in front of him.

"Em…"

"Not now…"

"When did you start again?"

"While you went to pick up mr. wanna be Piano Man… Just leave me alone"

"No" he sternly told her, "We're getting married again and I know you're still dealing with your PTSD but you need to talk to me, Em"

"I can't, not without me bursting into tears"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I can't cry…"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

Seeing that her smoke was almost done, the brunette put it out and immediately lit another one. Reid walked over, pulled the poisonous stick from her mouth, threw it on the grassy ground and put it out with his foot. When she tried to put a new one in her mouth, he did the same thing again.

"Remember your deal with Hotch… I know he's your friend, but I'm your fiancée and I want to help you" he told her.

"…Well, I'm having a fucking bad day" she muttered out before letting the tears fall.

They stayed up for most of the night sitting on the in the park talking and trying to calm her down. Reid even heard, what had caused Emily to react the way she did at home with the radio.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Almost two full weeks went by since the Piano Man case, and Emily was less jumpy and more herself now. Both at work and at work. They knew that they had to tell the team about their engagement and what a better way to tell their little family than when they went to a near by diner.

"Alright you two, something's up" Morgan pointed out.

"What makes you think that Morgan?" Emily taunted him.

"Nuh uh, missy!" he wagged his finger at the brunette agent, making the rest of the team laugh, "I know something's up between you two so spill!"

"Well, we don't know the date, but Spencer proposed... again and I said yes"

"...Again" Spencer finished, making Hotch smirk.

"Congrats kid!" Morgan gave a congratulatory slap on the young profiler's back, making Reid choke on his coffee.

"Wait... what do you mean you haven't decided on a date yet!?" Garcia spoke her mind, making everyone chuckle.

They spent most of the time talking about random things, while the girls talked about wedding plans, ceremony, how many people and trying to settle on a date to get married. When they arrived home, the kids had just finished eating supper and were ready for their baths, jammy time and not long after that their bed time.

Spencer had just finished his shower and walked into the master bedroom, but Emily was nowhere in the room. His heart immediately started racing and he went to check in Cassie's room, but she wasn't there. then Ale's room, but again she wasn't there. So the brunet checked the triplets room but the only intruder that was in there was Sergio, so he went to Archer's bedroom and sighed in relief when he saw Emily watching their over two year old sleeping peacefully.

"Hey..." he whispered out.

"Hey, why do you look worried?" she asked.

"I couldn't find you, I was just scared"

"Oh, i'm sorry Spencer" she really did feel bad. Emily walked out of the room and hugged her fiancee, before kissing him on the lips.

"Let's just go to bed alright" he smiled softly at her, before kissing her again and made their way to their room and soon fell in a fistful sleep the moment their heads landed on their pillows. It was one of the many nights Emily has slept through the entire night without any nightmares about Doyle, the college or even Cyrus. The only problem now was to get over her smoking habit, whenever she had the urge or stressed out.


	86. A Thin Line

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Six (86):__ A Thin Line_

Emily had just finished the last of the new case file JJ had left her before she went home to Will and Henry. It was almost 11 pm and she knew that Spencer and the kids were fast asleep. She got on the subway, tried to remain awake for the 35-minute ride, and walked blocks and blocks until she reached her neighborhood.

Meanwhile at the Reid home, Emily would have just gotten off the subway, and Spencer was still writing a report that needed to be finished by the time he got to work in the morning. Towards the end, the brunet fell asleep at the desk. What was unknown to him was the fact that a prowler/burglar had just broken into their home. He had found a slight crack, in the barely opened window, of the main floor washroom.

After making sure that the coast was clear, he made his way up the stairs, but not without waking Spencer up. But the brunet assumed that it had been Emily arriving and slowly made his way to the master bedroom, where he heard him go in.

"Emily?" he called out. Something in his gut told him that something was wrong and he needed to protect his children. As the brunet went to grab for his Revolver in a near by safe, he was struck on the side of his head and landed head first onto the hardwood floor. But Spencer wasn't knocked out. He fought back and forth with the intruder.

"Daddy?!" he heard Cassandra cry out in fear.

"Cassie, get Ale and keep your brothers and sisters safe!" he ordered before elbowing the guy in the nose and hit the speed dial on the house phone. Not knowing whom he had just called, because the intruder pulled him back and threw him onto the floor.

Before Spencer could lift a hand, he heard the trigger of the gun unclip. The safety was off. The brunet couldn't see what kind of gun he had, his vision was very blurry.

"FBI!" It was Emily. She had her Glock pointing at the burglar, "I advise you to put your weapon down and step away from Agent Reid! NOW!"

"Alright, Alright!"

"Do your research before hitting a house. You messed with the wrong people and law enforcement"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It had turned out that Spencer had called Garcia, who called Morgan and contacted the rest of the team. Medics were checking Spencer out and knew that he needed to be admitted because of his still blurry vision.

"Sir, you need to lie back while we take you to the emergency room" a young female medic told him quietly.

"I need to make sure my kids are alright"

"They're fine Reid" it was Hotch, "Garcia is driving the kids to the ambassador, while Morgan is driving Emily to the hospital. Just take it easy and rest alright?"

"Yes, Hotch…" he didn't argue with his supervisor.

He ended up having to spend the night, because of the grade 2 - concussion he has. Emily of course stayed the entire night with him. Spencer had even been told that he had to take the next couple of days off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the days went by, Spencer got use to going back to his usual day-by-day routine, which now includes work. He knew that this morning, Emily had to get up early to go to a field-testing with Morgan. So he woke up when Archer and the rest of the kids were up as well. Made toast and poured the cereal and milk. What he wasn't expecting was the early call that they had a case. The young genius had wanted to spend some time with his children but knew that he had to drop them off to school and daycare before heading up to the sixth floor of the FBI building.

It had taken him a little longer to drop off the kids, but he eventually arrived at work and walked in and saw that Emily hadn't arrived yet. So the young profiler placed his things in their usual spots and he went to get himself a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Emily and Morgan had just walked in the bullpen when Spencer Reid had entered the break room.

"Hey Morgan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" he looked like he was really trying his best to remain cool. This automatically sent the message to Emily that he was hiding something from and didn't want to talk to her about it.

"Well, lets see. You were a little hard don Valdez. He's just a new agent trainee"

"Who made a fatal mistake" he countered.

"He looks up to you. What I'm trying to say is that maybe you can try to build his confidence, instead of… not breaking it"

"… Imagine how he'd feel, if that had been real" he countered coldly to her, before continuing to his office.

"What's up with Morgan?" Reid asked, as he handed his wife a cup of the caffeinated drink.

"He was a little to hard on a new agent trainee"

"Why?" the brunet looked a little confused.

"He made a mistake, a bad one yes, but he's new and still learning. Last time anyone's checked, that program is designed for anyone to fail. That's how we learn… right?"

"Yeah, but from the sound of it, Morgan doesn't want them to go through that or be their friend… so pretty much the tough love treatment" the genius concluded.

"We've got a heater. Going back to Cali, crime fighters!" Garcia stated as she crossed path with the married agents and was making her way to the conference room.

**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**

Everything might have been somewhat silent during the drive to the latest crime scene, but it was dead silent on their way back to the police station. Morgan had a gut feeling that this case had to do about ethnicity, Rossi was driving but kept thinking about the crime scene they had just left; why the families, why the over done set up to make it look like a botch robbery gone wrong, and who would plan such a thing?

It was easy for both profilers to know what was on both Spencer and Emily's mind. Knowing that only a week ago someone had broken into and almost killed Reid. The intruder had been a young white man, desperate for cash he owed to a loan shark. But also they knew that they had been lucky and that none of the kids had gotten hurt or worse… killed.

"Who would go through that much trouble?" Rossi asked out loud, snapping the Reid's out of their thoughts and focus back on the case.

"Someone who's trying to send a message of some kind…" Spencer started, but was cut off by Morgan.

"Someone who has issues with…" Morgan couldn't even finish his sentence; he was beyond furious and was trying to not let his temper get the better of him.

"That's a pretty strong message to put out there… who would benefit from that?" Emily asked out loud.

"Someone who has ethnic issues" Morgan questioned.

"…Yeah… that's going to be a short list" Rossi answered sarcastically, with annoyance and frustration laced in his tone. The rest of the drive stayed quiet.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Half of the team was pulling an all-nighter at the station, while the rest would rest and work on the profiler from their hotel rooms. Emily kept checking her phone, which started to annoy her husband.

"It'll vibrate when you received a text, not by looking at it non-stop" he said with some venom in his voice.

"Umm, okay mister moody, what's up with you?" She looked a little concerned, but mostly confused.

"Why do you keep checking on your phone, instead of working?"

"I am working Spencer. I'm just checking Morgan, that's all"

"Morgan a big boy. He can take care of himself"

"You and I both know that he is but he's really pissed off about this case. He needs someone to talk to" she explained to him. At that moment, JJ walked inside their room, carrying three cups of coffee.

"Good point… and I'm just tired… sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Do you guys want your coffee or make the new field agent hold it for the night?" the blonde joked.

"…Why not!" both the resident genius and his wife said at the same time, earning a glare from JJ.

"You guys suck!" she told them, as she handed placed the coffees on the coffee table. Then all of their phones started ringing. JJ was receiving a call from Garcia, Spencer from Rossi, and Emily was receiving a call from Hotch.

There had been another burglar killing, and Morgan had run out of the police precinct and to the crime scene.

Now all three were getting more and more worried about their friend, they needed to figure out why was the UnSub doing this and why now?

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Everyone was really getting concerned about Morgan's obsession about Preston. The guy is a racist, and probably might have provoked the UnSub into this, but could the man really be part of it? Rossi's thought on that; '_Wouldn't surprise me, he's a politician_'.

Hotch had a gut feeling that Morgan was right about Preston. But how could they prove it? The man probably had enough connections to hide his involvement and if the UnSub is that loyal to Preston, then he's not going to give the man away to them. Whenever they find and stop that is. But in the meanwhile he, Prentiss and Rossi were looking at the board. Looking at all three home annihilations. The drug the UnSub used is very expensive and powerful. Meaning the UnSub is either taking care of someone or is a nurse working at a facility that provides these drugs.

Garcia would talk to Morgan, whenever she knew it was the right time. Other than that, she kept digging into Preston's life and backgrounds to try and find any connections with the killings and possibly discover the UnSub.

JJ was looking at the latest crime scenes, there had to be a reason why the cooling off period wasn't as long as the last killing. Her and Spencer kept looking at the photograph and their notes, hoping that something would pop out at them.

One was certain to every member of the BAU. Id the UnSub is reducing his cooling off periods, and then he would definitely make a mistake really soon. They just didn't know that it would happen that quickly.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Morgan, JJ and Reid carefully watched from the other side of the window, as Emily did a cognitive interview with the man that had escaped from the UnSub's grasp. As always, they were impressed at their friend's multi-linguist skills.

As they watched the man close his eyes and take a deep breath, they knew that the interview was beginning and hoped that this would lead them closer to the UnSub and hopefully Preston's involvement in this sick plot and put both away for life.

As soon as they saw the brunette's body language changed, they automatically read it, out of habit. It showed that she was onto something that would help the case and all three impatiently waited, especially Morgan, for her to walk out and tell them. Three minutes went by, when she finally got up, said something to him and walked out of the room.

"What'd you find out?" Morgan asked quickly.

"He said that they made two stop, he went over a train track, even heard the train. Then the sound of laughter and very loud music was heard after making the first stop. He's also been clean for nine months on drugs, but his system still has a tolerance for it. That's what saved his life"

"Alright, I'll get Garcia to check coordinates for any train tracks near small places that plays loud music and crowded" JJ said as she walked away from the group to not only let Garcia know but Hotch and Rossi as well.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"… Still getting' nothing" Morgan said as he disconnected the call he had just made to Ross's cell phone.

"That's her car" Emily pointed out.

"Alright, you two go round back. I'll draw us fire, while you flank him" he ordered.

"You sure, you want to split up?" she knew that it wasn't a good idea to split up, but the brunette also knew that Morgan was in charge and just wanted to make sure that he was positive about his tactic decision.

"We gotta cover the back and the front" he explained to her, "in case he runs, lets go!"

With Morgan covered the front, and both JJ and Emily were going around the house and carefully making their way to the back and eventually saw Mills and Prentiss went inside first.

"FBI!" the next thing the agent knew was a gunshot and pain in her left shoulder, "AH!" she had just been shot.

JJ quickly had Emily's back and fired twice at Mills, before he ran up the stairs after Ross.

"You're hit!" JJ called out.

"I'm good!" the brunette ordered, "go, go!" when she saw that it was literally a shoulder shot and not one near her heart, Prentiss was able to take a deep breath and knew that she would be fine.

But she was useless for handling Mills and stayed behind until the rest of the team, police and medic would arrive. She might as well keep guard downstairs in case Mills sneaks away from Morgan and JJ.

As she saw her two colleagues go upstairs, she impatiently waited to hear from them, but soon heard a gunshots. When nothing else was heard, she used her radio to call for medic and check on her friends, her family.

"This is SSA Emily Prentiss-Reid, gunshots fired at Emily Ross's home, request for medics!"

"_Emily, this is Hotch, how many gunshots were fired?"_

"Five or six shots, Hotch"

"_Were are Morgan and JJ?"_

"Upstairs with Ross and Mills"

"_Where are you, Prentiss?_"

"I'm downstairs… Mills shot me in the shoulder"

"_I'll call to send another medic to check you out… Reid calm down!_"

Emily then switched her radio off and shouted for JJ and Morgan.

"Mills's dead… Ross's is unarmed but will need to be checked out for some of her bruising!" She heard her blonde friend call out.

Meanwhile upstairs, Morgan had just kicked the gun away from Mills's dead body and glared at it for a minute, before being snapped back to reality when he heard Emily's voice.

"JJ, why's Prentiss downstairs?" he asked, "You and her were suppose to come in together-"

"Mills shot her" she cut him off before taking Ross downstairs. This froze Derek on the spot. He now knew his tactic mistake and rushed to Emily's side.

"Princess!"

"I'm fine, it hit my shoulder. Just a quick check up and I'll be fine"

"…" He couldn't say anything. He was pissed at himself for getting her hurt.

"Derek?" Prentiss called out, but he just stood there looking sad and mad before walking out of the house.

The brunette held her still bleeding shoulder and walked out of the house, just as the other Tahoe pulled in and out ran her husband.

"Are you alright!?"

"T'is but a flesh wound"

"Emily…" he warned her.

"I'm going to the hospital and then calling my mother and the kids alright… it's going to be interesting to hear her reaction" she joked at the end, earning a slight poke from her fiancée.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, after being discharged from the hospital, both Emily and Spencer arrived back to their hotel room and the first thing the young profiler did was pull his fiancée in for a very passionate kiss.

"You scared me…"

"I scare you all the time" she retorted, earning a glare from him, "I know what you mean Spencer, but I would have said something if it was more serious"

"Would you have?"

"Yes… after everything that's happened, yes I would"

"…I love you so much" he kissed her again.

"I love you too… let's get some rest, because Hotch mentioned that we're leaving as soon as the Jet is ready and he doesn't know when wither. So in case it is very early in the morning… let's sleep"

"So… when we get home…" he whispered something in her Ear that made her cheek turned red, "…you know that _thing_?"

"Oh definitely" she basically purred to him, before kissing him again.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

On flight abck home, Reid of course refused to leave Emily's side and fell asleep in a seat that was across from her. Derek approached her with a cup of coffee and took the empty seat next to Spencer and looked at her with his sad eyes.

"…How you doin'?" he finally asked her.

"I'm alright" Emily answered honestly. Spencer had told her to take one of the painkillers the doctor has prescribed her and she was mostly quiet and made random comments every once in a while.

"Emily… I'm so sorry" he apologized.

"…" She wasn't mad at him or anything, so she decided to make fun of what he had said that morning in the tactic training, "Out there in the field, sorry doesn't bring people back!" she said in a poor imitation of him.

When she saw him look away, and even looking guiltier, she tried not to laugh, "Come on, I'm messin' with you. It's nothing really" when she saw that he was still not making eye contact with her, she turned even more serious, "I'm okay!" she stated to him, "This isn't your fault"

"Actually it is" he answered her.

"You're a team leader" she explained to him, "you made a tactical decision…"

"And you got hurt" he cut her off, "… Again"

"… You did what you thought was right" she told him, "And that's all you can do. The rest of it, that's not up to us. That's the job. This is nothing, really"

Morgan didn't say anything more. He lay back against his chair and looked out the window… well whatever Spencer's head wasn't covering anyway. Then Emily spoke again.

"… Well the thing with Doyle, well that…" when she saw the look on his face, she couldn't help but crack up, "KIDDING! I'm kidding" she laughed. Soon Morgan couldn't help but laugh as well, this woke Reid up.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking groggy from just waking up.

"You're fiancée's funny when she's buzzed, kid" was all he said before laughing again, and his words made Emily laugh even more. Hotch and Rossi looked at them and just shook their heads.

"And you say you want Garcia to take a drug test" the older profiler joked, making Aaron smiled and chuckle.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hours later, Spencer nuzzled his fiancée's sweaty neck, before pulling her close to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

"…Hey…" she panted out, while having a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hey… yourself…" he smiled back at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and kept his head and chin away from her bad shoulder.

"I can't… wait to be… married to… you again…" she told him, before letting sleep take over her.

"I can't… wait either…" he told her, before he himself fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Sergio was sleeping in Cassie's bed, cuddled right against the young girl, purring in his sleep. Everything was good and quiet once again in the Reid Household.


	87. Heathridge Manor

**Who Knew, Huh?**

**I would like to just apologize for the very late update everyone****! I have been very sick lately and actually have just gotten out of the hospital. Now updates are going to be when I can until I'm all caught up with class assignments and homework. I'm still very sorry I didn't put a message out, but i really wasn't feeling well. I have RA (Rheumatoid Arthritis) and I have an inflammation of the ribs that caused an inflammation of the lining around my heart and lungs. So Breathing was really hard. I'll update as soon as I can and still very sorry for the long wait! Review and I'll update ASAP!**_  
><em>

**PC100  
><strong>

_Chapter Eighty-Seven (87):__ Heathridge Manor_

Hotch was working late again at the office, when a gentle tap at his door was heard.

"Come in…" he called out, while still focusing on his work.

"Come on, Aaron let's get you home to Jack!" Rossi said, as he threw a ball of paper at Hotch's head.

"…Put that in the recycling bin" he ordered his old friend. But he still wouldn't look up.

"Come on, Aaron! Reid and Emily are coming back from their honeymoon tomorrow and you'll get to dump as much work on them as you want for going away for a week!"

"…True…" that got the leader to look up at his friend with a smirk, "But you have to admit that Elizabeth really knows how to throw a reception party"

"I enjoyed it as well and thought that the planning Garcia and I did for the actual wedding itself was quite… impressive" David gloated.

_Flashback to about a week ago…_

_The team had just spent an entire week in Dallas, and was thrilled to be home. It was Sunday morning and they knew they had the entire day off and could rest as much as they liked. Unknown to the engaged couple, the fun was just beginning and the resting would have to wait for now._

_~Alright you all know what to do H.~ Hotch texted to Morgan, Garcia, Elizabeth, Rossi, JJ and Will._

_Both Reid and Emily were about to grab their go bags, when everything went black, but they were still conscious._

"_What the…!?" Emily knew she had been blind folded but why?_

"_What's going on!?" the brunette heard her fiancé complain._

"_Alright, let's get them ready!" Morgan ordered, before gagging Reid who hadn't stopped complaining, "JJ, baby girl gag her if you have to" he smirked when he saw his field partner shake her head from side to side, at what he had just said._

_At Martha Washington's Hotel, with the girls…_

"_This is our wedding gift to you and G-Man!" Garcia said as she removed the blindfold._

"…_Our wedding…?" she was speechless._

"_That's right! Now let's get you ready!" JJ declared as she and Garcia got the make-up ready and revealed the wedding dress that the Ambassador had gotten for her daughter, "This is from your mom"_

"_I don't know what to say…" Emily finally spoke._

"_Well, save it for later, cause we need to get you ready and make Reid's jaw drop" Garcia answered, before making their colleague sit._

_At Martha Washington's Hotel, with the guys…_

"_Morgan! What's going on!?" Spencer asked, looking really annoyed, "Wait… what are we doing here?"_

"_Kid, this is our wedding gift from us to you. Including us and the Ambassador and your parents, who got you your tux" Rossi answered._

"_Our wedding…"_

"_Hey Rossi, we finally got the kid speechless" Derek joked._

"_Reid, we have little time before you need to be out there" Hotch spoke, "I also got Strauss's approval for a one week honeymoon for you and Emily"_

"_Are you serious? Thanks Hotch and you guys…"_

"_Alright let's go get ready and get you hitched… again. Almost as bad as Rossi" Morgan added as a joke, earning a shove from the young genius and a glare from David Rossi, while Hotch had a small smile on his face._

_About two hours later, outside of the hotel with the rest of the team, Ambassador Prentiss, William and Diana, Will LaMontagne and the kids…_

_Reid was patiently waiting for the wedding to start. Morgan was shaking his head at his friend that he would proudly call his little brother. Spencer kept drumming his over his other hand and tapping his foot._

"_Kid, you're not auditioning to be a drummer" he joked, earning a playful glare from the groom._

_But before the genius could give his retort, the music started playing and out walked Garcia and JJ, and soon walked out Rossi and Emily. His breath was taken away. Emily was beyond beautiful at this very moment, in his eyes. The young profiler didn't even know that his mouth was open, until Morgan shut it for him, making the guests laughed, including Emily._

_When the brunette herself walked out with Rossi, her eyes immediately went to Spencer. He looked even more handsome in the tux he was wearing. Then her gaze went to him and couldn't stop the fit of laughter that erupted from her, when she saw his mouth being shut close by Morgan._

_They now stood next to one another and couldn't stop looking at one another. The reverend had even snapped his fingers to draw them back to reality, making everyone chuckle._

_At the end of the ceremony, they were pronounced husband and wife._

"… _You may now kiss the bride"_

_Not wasting even a second, Spencer kissed Emily passionately, and everyone cheered and applauded._

_They danced and drank at the reception party. Morgan, Ross, Will and Hotch each got a chance to dance and talk with Emily, while Reid did the same with JJ, Garcia and Beth. Eventually the married couple danced with each other again._

_They knew that Elizabeth was taking care and watching the kids while they were going away for their honeymoon in Maui. The rest of the team had put some money on the tickets agreeing that Reid needed to work on his tan._

_Then the married couple sneaked away and made their way to the suite that Rossi had paid for them. After entering their suite, Spencer pinned her against the wall and quickly undid the back of her dress, while she threw his blazer to the ground, undid his dress shirt and unbutton his pants._

_Soon her dress fell to the floor and Reid picked her up and placed her on their bed. It started with him on top, but soon she pinned him onto his back. They clawed and bit at each other, like animals. This continued throughout the night. Even when she took a shower he sneaked in and pretty much pounced and ravaged her against the cold tile wall. When they came he slowly sat them on the bottom of the shower/tub, and he was still hard. She started riding him hard and fast, with the water still running._

"_Oh! Yes, Spencer!"_

"_Emily… baby, that's it…" he rolled her hip in time with his thrusts._

"_Spencer, Spencer you close?"_

"_Almost there baby…" he rubbed her clit with his thumb and the moment her walls clamped tightly around him, Spencer went over the edge, "EMILY, YES!"_

"_OH SPENCER!" she collapsed against his chest and was panting really hard._

"… _Emily… oh wow…"_

"_I know… baby… god I love you"_

"_Love… you… too" he purred while holding her close to him, "Wifey…" he chuckled breathlessly._

_During the rest of their honeymoon…_

_The rest of their honeymoon was pretty much spent in their hotel bed and a couple of nightly strolls on the beach that ended up with them making love on the public beach under the docks in the moonlight._

_End Of Flashback…_

"What do you think they did during their vacation?" Rossi asked.

"I really don't want to know, knowing them" he chuckled as both agents got in the elevator.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was Monday morning in the somewhat empty Reid household. Elizabeth had an idea that the newlywed's would still be in their honeymoon phase so she kept the kids over for the night and would take them to school and daycare. She was totally right!

Emily collapsed onto her stomach on their bed, with Spencer lying right on top of her. Both were panting and about to enjoy a blissful rest when not only did the alarm start to blare but also their cell phones went off, causing them to groan.

"Ugh… I hope it's just Morgan and Garcia calling to tease us" Emily muttered.

"We both know it isn't honey" he said, before kissing her sweetly as he reached for his phone. As he answered it, the young profiler also turned off the alarm.

"Reid"

"Prentiss"

"_Hey there kid! How was Maui?_" Morgan teased Reid.

"_E! How was the sun and beaches of the beautiful Maui?"_ Garcia asked happily.

"Hey Morgan, please tell you just called to tease me?"

"_Yeah, keep dreaming kid! We got a case, get your newlywed butt over here and you don't have anytime for a quickie!_" then the line was disconnected.

"Morgan!"

"Garcia, please tell me we don't have a case"

"_I'm sorry E, but we have a doozy here and we need all hands on deck!_"

"Alright, we'll see you in forty PG" the brunette said as she hung up and heard Reid say Morgan's name, "What did he say?"

"He said that we didn't have time for a quickie" Spencer as he glared at his phone.

"… Challenge accepted!" his wife said, before kissing him passionately on the lips and pulling him on top of her.

"Mmm, you'll be the death of me" he joked before continuing where he left off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

About 45 minutes later, both agents walked in the conference room and received welcome backs from everyone.

"Reid, Prentiss, welcome back… now let's get started. Garcia?" the team leader said as he entered the room and took his usual seat.

"Right…Emma Baker, Math teacher from Medford, Oregon. She went missing 17 days ago and her body was found yesterday afternoon at St. Baldwin's. St. Baldwin's is a now defunct Psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane" Garcia explained, "Now that is in Salem, Oregon, which is 30 miles away from Medford and we are called in for the bizarre nature of the case. Look at the photos"

"Wow…" JJ spoke, "look at that dress"

"Was she going to a renaissance fair?" Emily asked.

"Not with her feet bound and missing people report that she went missing in Jeans and T-Shirt" Garcia added.

"Look at how she's laid out. Almost looks like it's part of a ceremony" Morgan spoke his mind, "like she's a sacrifice"

"There's obvious staging going on" Rossi pointed out.

"Could it be a ritualistic killing?" JJ asked the legendary profiler.

"Cause of death is still unclear" Hotch said as he looked at the medical reports, "ME report says that there's no sexual assault or mutilation. Except for the mangle and some missing fingernails"

The team went around and kept telling each other what they saw, and tried to create a profile as fast as possible or even having a preliminary profile to start with. They knew that they needed to find this UnSub because they didn't know if he would continue until he or she was caught or was it a certain number of targets and then the UnSub would disappear? They didn't know and they just wanted to find and stop this UnSUb before more lives were taken.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the Jet was halfway to Medford and everyone had gone their separate ways, after the gathering and talk back about the case file and victim, in the lounge like seating area of the Jet. Couldn't see anything else to add to their profile, saw the newlywed sitting the very back of the Jet together, and decided to go and bother them for a bit.

"Soooo."

"Hiiiii" Emily imitated him, in a annoying tone.

"Now, now Princess, did pretty boy over here not take good _care_ of you in Mauii?" he teased, seeing that Spencer was blushing.

"Even your stories couldn't compare to what we did over there Morgan" she smirked at him, before sensually smiling at her husband, who turned even redder.

"You're joking… right?"

"Nope" was all that the brunette answered, before going back into the electronic pad that contained everything about their case.

"Pretty boy? Explain… now!"

"Umm, well… y-you se-ee…" Reid started to stutter, "Where w-we were w-wa-as very… secl-cluded."

"Morgan, were you that lonely during the week and weekend?" she teased her field partner.

"Ouch! That's cold mama" he chuckled out, "Glad to have you back" was all he said before, Morgan stood up and started to walk back to his seat.

"And Morgan… It's very do able. Why do you think they're called quickies?"

"Emily!" Now Spencer's entire face was deep red.

Derek was speechless, and returned to his seat: utterly shocked and trying to get the images out of his mind at the moment.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

While Hotch and Rossi were at the crime scene with the detective, Morgan and Prentiss were sent to the morgue and hear the COD of Emma Baker. Nicotine pesticide poisoning was what killed Emma.

Morgan had to admit that he hadn't seen this kind of choice for killing. It was unique and creepy as hell. The make-up had been put on after she was killed, and the garter was soaked in that pesticide.

'_This UnSub is pissing me off already… I don't like where this is going_' Morgan thought to himself.

They're UnSub placed his victim in water for a great amount of time, before dressing Emma up and sewed the soaked Nicotine Pesticide gown to her and waited for her to slowly die. This son of a bitch is twisted!

After both of them walked out of the morgue and got in the Tahoe, Emily told Hotch what the ME told them and that they were heading back to the Station with JJ and Reid.

During the drive, Morgan kept glancing at his partner. Which Emily sensed.

"What?"

"… You were joking right? On the Jet?"

"Derek, I may joke about a lot of things with you, but my and Spencer sex life… I would never joke about that! You've heard us" she added the last part to bug the hell out of him. He had actually forgotten the three times he's heard them go at it.

The first time was in Vegas, while she was pregnant and they had an argument, another time was after the Tornado season, and the worst time, in his mind, was in Alaska.

_Flashback to the Alaska case…_

_Derek was starting to enter REM sleep, when he heard a thump. His FBI instincts kicked in and he jumped right out of the bed._

_**Thud!...Thud!...**_

_Reaching for his gun, Morgan soon flinched at the sound he dreaded to hear._

_**Thud… oooh yes!... Thud!**_

_That time Morgan swore that he learned way too much info about his friends sex life! Twenty minutes later, everything was dead silent until Derek and the rest of the team, heard Garcia calling out for help._

_End of Flashback…_

"Ugh… don't remind me, princess!" never mind, I don't wanna know" he surrendered and gave up the teasing category of Spencer Reid's bed "_manners_", as Garcia calls it.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

That night no one slept. After what Emily discovered, the team knew that not only did they have a time limit, but also knew that there was a possibility that the UnSub already has someone, but they didn't know how much time this person had left.

"Alright, let's split shifts. Rossi, JJ and I will take the first shift, while Morgan, Reid and Prentiss head on to the hotel for some rest" he ordered.

Morgan and Emily argued and claimed they weren't tired, and Reid was exhausted and was having trouble focusing. Emily saw this and soon agreed with Hotch and walked out with her husband, who both waited for Morgan, for almost 25 minutes, before he came in the driver's seat and saw his two coworkers fast asleep in the backseat.

The drive to the hotel was about 45 minutes. When they arrived they barely spoke, apart from saying "See you later" and then entered their rooms.

Morgan had a room to himself, and as per usual the married couple shared a room together. Emily immediately brushed her teeth, called the kids and her mother, before stripping to her underwear and pretty much dove under the covers.

Spencer on the other hand took a quick shower, after talking to his kids with Emily, brushed his teeth and changed into his PJ's, which were his black boxer shorts and nothing else. The young profiler got under the covers and held his already fast asleep wife close to him second before sleep took over.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was startled awake, from the ringer from her cell phone and saw that it was Hotch calling.

"Prentiss" she answered groggily.

"_Emily, get Morgan and Reid ready and meet us at the address Garcia sent to your phone. Another body was discovered"_

"Crap, alright, I'll wake them up" she sighed before disconnecting the call and dialed Morgan number.

"_Morgan…_" he sounded as sleepy as she was.

"Hey, it's me. Hotch called. We have another body, we'll meet in the lobby in ten"

"_Alright, see you then_" he made himself wake up, Derek then ended the call before getting out of bed and grabbing jeans and a shirt.

Emily shook Reid gently, but he shrugged her off.

"Spencer…" she said, "There's another body. We have to meet the others. We have to be in the lobby in less than ten minutes"

The only answer she got was a big snore from her husband. He was more exhausted than she had thought. The brunette knew that she had to play dirty.

"_Spencer…_" she purred in his Ear, while one of her hands was on his chest, slowly going down his torso and stopped right on top of the black boxers.

"Mmm" he groaned happily, seconds later he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, "Ow!... What?" he opened his eyes and glared at his wife.

"We need to meet up with Morgan in the lobby in seven minutes, Spencer. Another body was found this morning"

"Kay, I'll be ready…" he got up and kept looking at his wife, "Why did you stop by the way?"

"Oh please, we both know what would have happened" Emily smirked at him, before grabbing fresh clothes and started to get dressed, while Spencer did the same, before they both brushed their teeth. Both agents met up with Morgan, and all three agents made their way to the Tahoe and then towards the crime scene.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When they pulled up at the scene, Hotch walked over to them and said that Prentiss stayed, while the two guys went to the precinct to work with JJ and Garcia.

"Sure Hotch" Spencer answered, from the back seat.

"And look at any recent missing person's report that matches the latest victims' description" the team leader said has he opened a photo that he had taken with his iPhone and sent it to Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Reid.

"On it" Derek nodded, before revving up the engine and drove onto the street and back to the precinct.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Everyone was even more on edge, now that they discovered that they have two days to find and put away the UnSub before he took another victim, another innocent life.

They gave the profile to the precinct and after it delivered, the room dispersed and every law enforcement officer went to work, and the BAU team kept looking back at everything they had gathered so far.

JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Reid looked at the photos of the victims. Something didn't fit in, and Spencer spoke his mind about it.

"Wasn't that part of the Elizabethan era?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, but only the upper class women, wore white face make-up. It was a symbol of virginity and purity, but he's dressing them like the characters from "_The Merry Wives of Windsor_", which is one of Shakespeare's rare plays about the middle class"

"So it's inconsistent" JJ said.

"The make-up could mean that he believes that death is purifying them" Hotch suggested.

"… What if this was like the Salem Witch trials? Where they test the girls by trying to drown them, if they die it meant that they were innocent. If they somehow survived, they were considered Witches and therefore hanged" The genius rambled, his theory in his usual face pace.

"Wonderful, a lose-lose situation" Dave answered sarcastically.

"The UnSub didn't submerged the victims in the water not to torture them, but as a test?" the blonde profiler questioned.

"Death being the only outcome" Spencer added.

"Well, if he believes he's killing Witches" Hotch spoke, "he probably thinks he's a vigilante or… a protector against evil or something of some sort"

"But laying the victims out the way he did, it could be a message to the Devil?"

"A symbol of victory and a warning" Rossi said, "like putting a head on a spike"

"… He's not worshipping the devil, he's trying to fight it" Reid realized.

The other member's knew that they needed to double their speed of work eve more now that they knew what they were up against. Not all could be drowned and revived on their own; it could mean even more victims than they had thought. This wasn't good. They still hadn't found Christine's body and what's to say that there aren't more bodies out there.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Hotch knew that his team couldn't do another night of work and sent them back to the hotel. Rossi went to Aaron's room and they went over the files again, while Morgan was in his bed, but wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about the UnSub and why only start now? JJ had just finished talking to Will and repeated Henry's favorite story on the phone, that she knew by heart. Spencer was sitting in the not-so comfortable chair in his and Emily's room, looking over the pictures of the crime scenes and the coroners reports, when Emily walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"I love you, even more" he smiled at her, as he kissed her on the lips, before taking his cup.

"Wow, I'll pick up coffee more if it means getting a kiss like that" she teased before taking a sip of her own caffeine drink, "Anything else pop out in the medical reports or crime scene photos?"

"No and I keep looking at the sewing style of the dresses…"

"Yes? What about them?"

"The sewing guy, JJ and I saw, told us that from the bad angles and gaps with how the dresses were sewn had to be done by a teenager"

"Kay, I know you're concluding to something dear, because I have no idea what you're talking about" Emily admits to him. Making his smile at his wife's honesty.

"Even if a teenager did this why would the sewing line be so out of… line? I can't even sewn but the sewing lines are still somewhat straight, but not this level"

"Are you saying that the accomplice or forced accomplice has a possible birth defect?"

"Possibly, wither that or whoever sewn the dresses has a prosthetic hand or arm"

"Let the team know…" she stops him from getting up, "tomorrow morning"

"Yeah but…" His wife politely stopped him from speaking.

"It's almost three in the morning and we have to be up by 6 six. Come to bed" she made him sit on their bed. She sat behind him, each one of her legs lay by his, and her hand started to massage his shoulders.

"Yeah but-" he stopped what he was saying, when his wife's talented fingers dug into his shoulder blades. It felt so good, that he moaned out at how good it felt.

"How does that feel?" she smirked at him, before planting a couple of kisses on his left ear.

"Really good" he groaned out happily, before leaning back against her and purposely adding more of his weight on Emily until they both fell backwards onto the bed.

"Spencer!" the brunette said, while laughing at the same time.

Reid soon turned onto his stomach and was on top of his wife, who just smiled at him. The young profiler leaned in and kissed her sweetly. They made out for a bit, before turning in with less than three hours of sleep, but were still functional.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the team pulled up the Heathridge manor, they split up. Hotch and Prentiss entered the manor and each went their separate ways. Aaron headed on the lower part of the manor, while Emily slowly made her way up, while JJ and Morgan were out in the back of the home.

The fearless leader swore that someone had just walked through what looked like the kitchen and signaled Emily to go upstairs, which she did. After he quickly walked inside the kitchen and turned right before continuing his way.

Emily on the other hand looked in every corner of every room. Knowing that one of them would be up here. If the brother was as protective as the profile said he was towards his little sister, then he would hide her as best as possible. Probably the attic, the brunette agent concluded: unknown to her that her supervisor was about to fight and beat the UnSub alone in a barely lit room.

Seeing a closed door, Emily kicked it opened, entered and saw the younger sibling on the floor, one wrist bound to a non-functioning heater, permanently sewn to a soaked nicotine pesticide dress.

The brunette immediately went to the young teenager and immediately and desperately pulled and try to remove to poisonous dress off of her, and quickly. From the look of how bad the young brunette looked at this moment, she didn't have a lot of time.

"Uh… okay…" she pushed the girl forward into a sitting position and started to hard removal of the dress, ignoring the poisonous pesticide that was probably slowly starting to be absorbed into her skin, through her hands and forearms that were leaning against the dress a little heavily and would rub against it whenever she moved her arms around.

The brunette agent was having trouble finding an area to tear at, and after what felt like forever to her, and even for the young girl… Emily found a possible area and yanked as hard as she could. After a couple of tries, a part of it was torn off. Leaning to push the dreaded dress away and off of James's younger sister, the agent breathed in a big part of the Nicotine Pesticide. She felt her throat and even her mouth burning, the mouth burning part confused Emily, but she pushed it aside and had the girl out of the dress and soon out of the house.

"Emily!" she turned to see a beaten Hotch, with the detective and Morgan. JJ ran to her side and helped Emily with the unconscious teenage girl onto the medic bus.

They talked for a while, and all Emily could feel was the burning in her throat, mouth, headache, which she ignored and took it as being tired from lack of sleep.

Morgan got in the driver's seat, while Hotch seat in the front and both JJ and Emily sat in the back. About halfway from the station, Emily started to feel dizzy.

"Morgan…"

"Yeah Princess?" he eyed her through the rear view mirror and saw a sweating Emily, "Em, you okay?"

"Stop the car!" the brunette knew she was going to be sick.

Quickly pulling on the side of the road and stopping the vehicle, Emily immediately got out and emptied her stomach content. The blonde agent immediately arrived at her side and kept asking her friend if she was okay, but the sick agent could barely register what her blonde profiler friend was saying. She tried to stand but collapsed onto the grassy ground instead and was out.

"Hotch!" JJ exclaimed when her boss held her back.

"JJ she's been poisoned" he told her, as he was on his phone talking to the detective, who had decided to go on the ambulance ride with the girl, "The medics made it clear that she's poisoned, but not as bad as James's sister"

"Why wasn't I exposed?" she asked him.

"You had your latex gloves on and weren't exposed as much or long as Prentiss" he told her, as he put on a new pair of latex glove and placed Emily inside the back seat, "She's also been up there for over 30 minutes… I'll stay with her in the back, you take the front"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile at the police precinct, Rossi and Reid had just finished packing, when Spencer's phone started ringing and saw that it was JJ.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" he asked, thinking how he couldn't wait to get back home and relax for the next two days.

"_Spence, you and Rossi need to get to the General Hospital now_"

"What happened? I thought you guys had everything under control?"

"_We didn't think about how long Emily's been exposed to the Nicotine Pesticide dress that Laura was sewn in_"

"Em… Emily?" he roughly sat in a chair, alerting Rossi.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"We'll be there ASAP" he hung up and immediately grabbed the boxes and his messenger bag as he ran out of the station and towards the second Tahoe, followed by Rossi.

"Reid! What happened?"

"Emily's been poisoned" he called out, with so much anxiety in his voice.

"I'm driving" the older profiler said, with a tone that said that there was no room for argument.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When she opened her eyes, Emily saw that she was in the hospital and had forgotten how. She then felt that her right arm was asleep and looked over, only to see a fast asleep Spencer Reid.

"Sp..Spencer" she croaked out.

"Hmm" he groaned, but didn't budge. Emily knew that she wasn't in the right position to tease him, so she just gave him a playful smack on the head, "Ow! What the… Emily, you're awake!"

"So will my arm soon" she retorted, playfully, but didn't see his worry disappear, "What happened?"

"You were exposed to the Nicotine Pesticide. You were poisoned"

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been out cold for almost three full days" he answered her.

"The team's back home" Emily stated, more than questioned.

"Like hell, we would leave you behind princess" smiled Derek Morgan, who was holding two cups of coffee: one for him and one for her husband.

"Sorry if I scared you guys" she sincerely told them, "Can I ask just one question?"

"Sure thing Em" Spencer smiled, happy to see that she was going to be okay.

"When can I get out of here?" the brunette asked, making Morgan laugh and Reid groan. Yup, Emily was going to be okay and already behaving like herself.


	88. Bonus Chapter: Our Friend

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Bonus chapter:__ Our Friend_

Spencer and the rest of the team were out of town, and out of state, on a case. Emily was still on sick leave for another week, before she was back at work with the team. The brunette had to admit that she enjoyed the whole staying at home mom thing. She missed her coworkers/family but unlike the job now, she didn't feel as empty now as she was with her kids and picking up Cassandra and Alessandro from school. She loved putting away killers, but since she had returned, all the brunette could think of was how empty she felt. She saw the good her job did, but couldn't feel it. That's why she had left Clyde's team after the Doyle undercover case and moved onto her dream job, which was working with the BAU.

But could she leave her family again, after putting them through so much? Emily wasn't leaving the team and disappears again. She would see them, but not on a daily basis. She knew she had to figure it out and talk to someone.

Soon the light bulb in her head lit up! She knew the right person to talk to. Luckily the triplets and Archer were at Elizabeth for the afternoon, since the grandmother had returned from another diplomat mission. Emily looked through her little black book, saw the number, dialed it and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hey… is this a good time?... There's just some thing I need to figure out and you're the person to talk to… yeah, come on over… Thanks by the way… alright, see you soon" then the brunette hung up and went to the kitchen and started to make a fresh pot of coffee.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Meanwhile in Miami, Florida the team was on the hunt of a serial child molester/killer. Reid was working on the geographical profile, JJ and Hotch were talking to the parents of the latest victim, while Rossi and Morgan were on their way to the ME's.

"How's the geographical profile going Spence?" JJ asked, as she walked in the conference room. They had finished questioning and had gotten as much as they could from the grieving parents.

"From the different locations the children's bodies have been found and taken… this UnSub is still hunting is his comfort zone" he concluded from what he could see from the map.

"Alright I'll let Hotch and Rossi know" the blonde profiler told him, as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

Everyone was having a hard time. Kids were and always will be a very touchy/hard case for every member of the team.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Back in the state of Virginia, Emily had just finished brewing the fresh pot of coffee, when someone knocked on the front door. The brunette walked of the kitchen, looked in the peephole, even thought she already knew who it was on the other side. She unlocked and opened the door and was welcomed with a familiar face.

"Wow… you've change" Emily smiled at the woman standing on front of her, before pulling her in a hug.

"So have you!"

"How are you Elle?"

"Still have my bad days, but other than that… everything's finally at peace"

"Come on in, the coffee's ready" after Elle Greenaway walked inside, Emily closed and locked the door.

"You know, you didn't have to" the other brunette said.

"Well you did message two weeks ago, that you were starting the graveyard shift. Coffee is the solution" Emily joked, making Greenaway laugh.

"Can't argue" Elle answered back.

They grabbed their mugs and filled it with the hot caffeinated liquid and sat at the dining table, where a small moment of silence came, before Elle spoke, "so what's wrong?"

"After I came back from Witness Protection, everything changed. I should be happy to have my job, my family and my life back… but when I'm at work, I just feel empty"

"How empty?"

"It's almost like I can't function, if the team wasn't around. If someone told me that I had to work on an assignment alone, I'd say yes, but once I start working… I just want to leave and not come back"

"That was at the beginning though" Greenaway stated, more than questioned.

"Yes!" the darker brunette exclaimed, "Now, it's as soon as the alarm goes off. I just want to stay in bed, do something else. Instead of going out there and save lives and put the bad guys away for good"

"Have you told Reid any of this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't, because for all I know… it's just another depression episode"

"Em, if that were true. Would you have called me over?" Elle asked, while pointing out the obvious.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Garcia was working her magic and had just found two possible men. One of these men was their UnSub. Just as the goddess was about to speed dial her supervisor, her line started ringing and saw that it was the boss-man himself.

"Jeeper Creepers boss-man, you and I are more linked than I thought!"

"_What?"_ Hotch questioned.

"Nothing, just that I was about to call you and tell you that I found two men. Eric Bailey and Greg Saunders"

"_Alright, I need you to add another thing to your search list for me, Garcia_"

"All set to go!"

"_Check on both of their work schedule and phone activity. Do any of them line up on the night all of the victim's were taken?_"

"Alright, let mama do her magic… and… This is why you're the boss-man! Greg Saunders work schedule and phone activity line up too perfectly!" she typed and sent the address to their phones.

"_Great work Garcia, now send us the-_" she cut him off.

"Already sent and should be on your phones… now!" the familiar "_Bing!_" was heard confirming to the analyst that she still has her magic.

"_You're the best Garcia_" Aaron said, before disconnecting the line.

"Oh don't I know it!" she said to herself.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna stay a little longer at the BAU, maybe this time off might have been good for me and helped me move on and I'll be my old self again" Emily answered.

"I hope so, from what Anderson's told me, you're tight like a family and work really well together"

"Wait, you talk with Anderson?"

"Really? From that sentence of complement you stick with Anderson's name?" she teased Emily, earning a slight shove from her.

"I didn't know you and Anderson talked. Do you talk to Gideon?"

"Gideon left?" Elle asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No, The only thing I heard since I left was agent Rossi returning from retirement, JJ having a baby and her infamous promotion to Pentagon and later on a profiler, Hailey's death, and your death and return" Greenaway said, before adding, "Why did he leave?"

"There was a case, where a true sociopath took over a bus with children and hid them in the dessert. He would only tell Gideon where they were if he brought his _love_ Jane and let both of them go. He gave in, because of the number of children and how close the sun was setting, and both Frank and Jane got away"

"That's why he quit?"

"That was just the first part" Emily said, before continuing "Then months later, Jane got away from Frank, seeing the monster he really is and arrived here in DC. Frank found Gideon's apartment and inside was his closest friend, someone that I'm pretty sure Gideon loved and cared dearly for… killed her while she was still awake, injected a powerful sedative that made her immobilize but still conscious. He wasn't the same afterwards. Then he never showed up one day, spencer went to his cabin to check on him and he wasn't there. Left him a letter, his gun and credentials"

"Wow… He never told me any of that"

"Yeah well… what? You've seen him?"

"Um, yeah. Last week. He moved back in DC"

"… I guess we would remind him too much of _that_ night"

"Maybe, I know if I ever see Hotch again, all I'd get would be flash back to my getting shot and everything else afterward. Sometimes running is the only option, if you want to heal. You're not one of them, Emily. Keep trying to fill that empty feeling"

"Thanks Elle" the brunette meant it. Maybe this medical leave was the best way for her to just step away for a while and get better and go back to work with good feelings.

"So, because of the fact I just moved back here. The last time we talked you were expecting your third child. What sexe was it?"

"Two boys and a girl"

"…Triplets! Ouch! You stopped after that I guessed"

"Had a last one, actually. Archer"

"Six kids… wow. Never a dull moment huh?"

"Nope!"

They laughed and changed the subject to gossip and laughter. After an hour Elle received a call saying that she was needed back at work for an emergency case. She returned to sex crimes and was promoted to the chief in DC.

After Greenaway left, Emily started thinking about everything that she talked about with Elle and everything that had happened. She didn't have the answer now, sadly. But hoped that it would come to her soon and also hoped that it would be the one she wanted and not the other solution.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the team quietly arrived at Saunders Farm's, both Reid and JJ had a short flashback to Tobias' farm. This time they would stick together!

As soon as the vehicle came to an halt, everyone jumped out of the Tahoe's and cop cars and went on their separate ways to find Greg and rescue the latest kidnapped child.

Morgan and Rossi, along with two police officers, went inside the house with Hotch, while the lead detective and two officer followed JJ and Reid into the barn.

As soon as the front door was kicked in, Rossi saw Greg Saunders run out from the backdoor.

"He ran out the backdoor!" Dave shouted, alerting Morgan and Hotch, who immediately ran to the back and after Saunders.

Morgan sprinted right after him, not aware that the man was armed with a pocketknife. Aaron was ten feet away from Derek, when his subordinate tackled Greg to the ground. Seconds later though, he heard Morgan cry out in pain, and saw Greg holding the knife.

Hotch stopped running and stood five feet away from Morgan and Saunders, his gun aimed right at his chest.

"Put the gun down Saunders! You have no way out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled, with anger and nervousness in his voice.

"Where's Lucy, Greg!?"

"Who?"

"The little girl you took" Derek said, through clenched teeth.

"In the barn…" that's when the nervousness was replaced with a devious smirk; "With an _explosive_ surprise ending!" he then lunged at Morgan.

Hotch fired twice and hit their UnSub in the chest and gut. Both officers and Rossi finally caught up to them, only to be ordered by Hotch to go and radio for medics and to get Reid and JJ out of the barn.

"Lucy's in the barn. There's a trap in there. Get them out now!" Aaron barked at them, before looking at Morgan's injury. He had been stabbed in the upper left arm. He would need stitches and would be fine afterwards. No surgery needed.

Back with JJ and Reid. They had just entered the barn, when Rossi had shouted that Saunders had run out the back.

"Search the place up and down, look for any trapped door or sign that Lucy's been here" JJ said, before joining Reid, who was kicking the floor. Looking for any trap doors.

The detective had climbed onto a wooden latter, along with one of the officers, when Spencer thought he saw something across the barn and decided to investigate. Instead, the young agent stepped onto a not so solid trap door and fell eight feet down, injuring his right shoulder in the process.

"Spence!" JJ shouted with a lot of worry in her voice, alerting the Miami PD, who went to check on them.

"Oow… I'm fine JJ… sort of" That when he saw her. He had found a very shaken and frightened Lucy Feist, in a dark corner. "I found her!"

The moment he stepped closer to the girl, Spencer triggered a trap: a bomb to be specific. They had less than a minute before a ton a C4 would explode and destroy the barn and everyone and everything in it.

"Hey Lucy, I'm Dr. Reid with the FBI… Your mommy sent us to find you and take you home" at the mention of the girl's mother, Lucy threw herself at the agent and cried into his shoulder, "Shhh, it's okay. Let's get you out of her"

"Spence!?" JJ called.

"I've got her!" He called back. That's when he saw the timer counting down, "JJ, I'm gonna pass her to you and get out!"

"What's going on Spence?"

"The place is rigged to blow up!" the young doctor answered as he climbed up the latter, is bad arm was use to climb the latter as fast as he could. After handing Lucy to the detective, JJ helped her friend, while the PD ran to safety, due to JJ's orders.

"Come on Spence!" the blond yanked him onto his feet and both started running out of the old barn, using the closest exit, the side door.

The second they both stepped out, the places exploded, sending both agents flying. JJ was hit by a piece of burning debris, burning her side and fracturing some ribs, while she landed on her head, knocking her out. Spencer had been a little closer to the blast and part of his left calf had been burned, second degree burn, and also landed on his head and was knocked out cold.

Back with the rest of the team, Hotch and Morgan arrive just in time to see the barn blow up. The medics had just pulled up and they immediately took care of Morgan, while the supervisor and Rossi went to the detective.

"What happened?"

"The young guy found the girl, she's in the car and safe. Next thing I know, agent Jareau tells us to get out, because the place wa rigged to blow up and we get out. Next thing we know the place explodes"

"Where are Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid?" Rossi asked, patiently.

"I have no idea"

"Were there other exits?"

"…The side door!, on the right side of the barn" one of the officers' answered.

"Let's go check, Dave"

"Right behind you Aaron"

Both older profilers ran to the side of the barn and started looking for their team members, when Dave spotted two unconscious bodies in the somewhat long grass.

"Hotch! Found them!" Dace called out, as he ran to them and checked for their pulse and assessed their injuries, "Burnt on some places, but other then that they're alive"

Hotch breathed out a sigh of relief. Both JJ and Spencer started to wake up, when they were being put in the back of the ambulance. Rossi went with Reid, while Hotch stayed to assess everything that had happened today.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

At around two in the morning, the front door of the Reid household opened and in came a very tired and sore Spencer Reid. He locked the front door, left his bag by the closet door and made his way upstairs.

The young profiler looked in each of his children's room and admired how peaceful each of them looked in their sleeping state. Afterwards, he walked into the master bedroom, carefully changed into his black boxers and got into bed.

"Spencer?" Emily muttered sleepily.

"Hey babe, don't worry"

"Why should I worry?" she asked, but didn't get an answer, "What happened?" she asked, before turning the light on and saw some of the bruises on her husband's face, and bandaged wrist, "What happened?!" she demanded.

"The UnSub had the barn rigged, so that if we found the girl, a bomb timer would be set off. JJ and I barely got out of there in time"

"Another other injuries that I don't know about?"

"…I sort of got second degree burn on my left calf"

"Are you and JJ okay though?"

"We will be. I'm just glad to be home" he smiled softly at her, before kissing her sweetly, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Brainiac" she smiled back, before snuggling into him, but pulled away to shut off the light and returned to snuggle in his embrace.

"I love you" he said to her, feeling sleep taking over him.

"I love you too, Spencer" she smiled softly, her eyes closed and right then… everything felt right.


	89. Divining Rod

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Eight (88):__ Divining Rod_

**First off, I would like to apologize for the very late updates on this story. My health is really bad. So now I'm still sick. It's just very stressful right now and with my health, it's not helping.**

**I'm so sorry again!**

**PC100**

Spencer was fast asleep on his side of the bed, while his wife Emily was wide-awake. The brunette had been staring at the ceiling for the past two and a half hours.

The team was given three days off. Hours from now both of them would have to get up, get he kids ready for school and daycare, before Spencer and Emily could go to work and get ready for another long week of chasing UnSubs.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt her husband's arms wrapping around her waist and was pulling her to him. This usually helps her dose off, but this time it wasn't helping. She was still wide-awake. Why couldn't Emily sleep?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing. As she answered it, Spencer's cell phone started to ring as well, waking him up in the process.

"Prentiss"

"Reid"

As they spoke on the phone, Spencer heard something in his wife voice. Something that he's never noticed until now. She seemed disappointed that they were called. Sure she whined, but Reid could still hear and see that she wanted to go to work and was ready to kick UnSubs ass. Now though, at this very moment… she sounded like it was the biggest effort of her life. He would talk to her about it later, when they would have both privacy and the right time to have that conversation.

"_Reid are you there?"_ Morgan's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, we'll be there in 40 minutes"

"_Alright man, see you then_" then the line was disconnected.

"I'll get the kids ready" Emily told her husband, before putting on her robe and walking out of their bedroom.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team gathered around the table, Spencer saw that he had received a messaged from their realtor and sent a secret text to Emily, who was looking at the crime scene photos.

_~ Jolene called and left a message SR~_

Before the brunette could answer back, JJ and Garcia walked in.

"What'd you got for us baby girl?" Morgan asked, with a nice smile. He grabbed the remote and handed it to the Tech Analyst.

"Thank you sir!" she chirpily said, before turning more serious as she started to present the case, "We have a killing in Enid Oklahoma and not the capital punishment you are all thinking of right now. I am talking about Cara Smith, who was murdered in her apartment minutes after the execution of Rodney Garret"

"Her neighbors saw her front door opened and discovered her body" Hotch added in.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" Rossi asked in way to indicate that the killing was a definite copycat killer.

"Young, pretty, and short blonde hair" JJ agreed with Rossi.

"… And stabbed directly through the heart" Rossi added.

"It's exactly the way that Garret killed his victims" Reid said, while never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"So we're looking at a copy cat?" Morgan asked.

"… Or someone's creating doubt that the right person was executed" JJ through a possible theory on the table.

"In Garret's case, there was no doubt" Rossi told the rookie agent, "His guilt was the slam dunk of all slam dunks. Prints, DNA, the confession-" At that moment Reid cut in.

"He even led police to where he buried his victims" Spencer then noticed that Emily was quiet and hadn't said anything since they walked in the conference room. He stared at Emily, until she noticed and decided to say something.

"Garret killed 25 women before he was caught, if this UnSub is a copycat… the body counts just started" Emily added but there was a cold tone in her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, but they had to focus right now and ask questions later.

The team talked and exchanged theories to start the profile, for a little bit longer until Hotch told them to grab their bags and to get to the airstrip in 30 minutes.

Everyone walked out, but not before each member gave a worry glance over to their brunette friend. Spencer on the other hand remained in the room with her.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" The brunette agent asked, after being snapped out of her thoughts.

"You weren't really pitching in during the briefing and when you did… you sounded very distant. What's wrong Emily?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" she almost begged him.

"…Sure… whatever" he said in a cold tone before walking out.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What was that on the Jet and at the BAU?" JJ asked Spencer, as they were driving to the latest crime scene.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Spence"

"I don't know either JJ… something's bothering her and I don't know what to do or say. She won't open up to me"

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No… it'll only make it worse. I'll confront her when the opportunity comes" he answered her, while trying to not mention what he noticed earlier this morning. So he decided to change the subject of the conversation, "We're actually waiting to hear from our realtor"

"You're moving?"

"We love our home, but it's getting a little too crowded. So we started to look and found a great home, but we're both pretty certain that we won't get it"

"How come?"

"Well, every other bidder gave over what the owner wanted, while we put in a lower bid. We put what we could afford"

"Without having to use—"

"Emily doesn't like using the money her mother put up for her"

"There's nothing wrong with that Spence. I'm glad the two of you are looking for a bigger place for the kids. I hope you'll get the house" she smiled at one of her closest friend, who was like a little brother to her.

"We're here"

Both of them got out of the car and made their way inside the latest crime scene, while putting on their latex/non-latex gloves. As they looked around, both special agents noticed that there was something off from this one. Neither one could put a finger on it… yet.

Almost fifteen minutes later, JJ finished to look for any signs or evidence that the UnSub might have left behind, but hadn't so she moved on to the victim's body. She was looking the icepick, when something caught her attention and investigated. Some of her hair weren't well cut, so she called Reid over and examined it.

Jareau then looked through the victim's phone and saw the last photo that had been taken, which had been last night, and it showed that the victim had in fact long blonde hair.

"He's cutting the victims' hair"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Rossi and Emily were driving back to the precinct. Garret's widow had given them a box of fan mail and they knew that Hotch would tell them to go through and keep the ones that could be possible suspects.

"Are you and the kid alright?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you usually tease and let him finish what he has to say. You didn't do any of those on the Jet"

"I wasn't in the mood, Rossi" she lied, and Rossi knew she was lying.

"Is it something between you two or something that you're taking out on him?"

"We're fine, Dave" she said, with a strict tone in her voice.

"… How have you been? You know after settling back, after you came back?"

"… Fine" the brunette agent lied, again.

"Yeah, and I'm 30 years old" he rolled his eyes.

"I just… I need time to think about things and every time I start to figure things out, I get called back in this job. Let's leave it at that" she had a tone that made it clear the David that there was no room for argument.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was nighttime, and everyone was working non-stop. Time was running out and the UnSub would be striking soon and the team and detectives were trying to find out where the UnSub would strike next, so that they could stop him and the next attack.

Hotch had sent out Emily and Morgan to patrol a neighborhood at around 10 pm to try a possible catch the UnSub sneaking around, but weren't having such luck at the moment. They continued to drive, and were talking about the profile and to why would the UnSub choose only after Garret's death to start to imitate his killings. In reality the icepick and where he stabbed the victims were the same, but apart from those two things, the rest were completely different. What's the goal of the UnSub?

Their thoughts were interrupted, when the radio crackled to life, alerting them that there had been a kidnapping and that a vehicle had driven off of Kenneth.

"That's only two blocks from here" Emily told Derek, and not even seconds later, a car sped right by and continued down the road. The lights were on and the chase was on!

In the end though, they found out that it had been the girl's boyfriend, who had been chasing the UnSub, but even the UnSub had disappear. Unbeknownst to them… the killer had just killed and dumped the body of the latest victim not even a block away from her home… her scalp partially removed.

Emily was the one to have found her body.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team regrouped at the station, Spencer quietly dragged Emily out of the conference room and in a quiet part of the precinct.

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Emily immediately asked.

"They're fine Emily" he told her before kissing her fully on the lips.

"…Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Since we've been called in for this case, you've been distant and a little bit cold. Usually you always sneak a kiss, when you think no one's looking…" he told her calmly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know and I'm being honest. But before I would be over the moon to go to work and put the bad guys away and now… It just drains all of my energy. But I don't feel empty… just… I just feel like this job is draining me of my emotions"

"Do you want to take a short leave of absence? You know Hotch will understand" he tried to help her.

"Maybe that's what I need… but I'm just afraid—"

"That you'll be happy at home more than at work" he finished for her.

"Is that stupid?"

"No, everyone's been through this. Hotch took a short leave, after what happened to Hailey, Morgan did after Buford, Garcia… well Morgan made Garcia take some time off" this made Emily giggle, "We both have before. If you don't take the time now, there's a chance that you might—"

"Just up and leave the BAU and what… go back to Interpol?" she joked, making him smile, "I'm sorry for being a bitch yesterday…"

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Honestly? A month"

"I'm pretty sure I would have acted like a bitch as well" he joked, making her laugh before kissing her again.

"Kid, Prince—…" Morgan stopped when he saw his two co-workers kissing. He could tell that they had talked things out, "Hey love birds!" this made the two of them ump away from each other, while Derek was chuckling, "We're about to go over everything and hope for the best"

"Alright, we're coming" Emily answered, her face as red as a tomato.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The UnSub hadn't striked like clockwork. The team was worried that it meant that the killer had changed to a spree killer so they looked over the map. JJ saw a possible pattern that she saw more clearly after Reid connected the dots into a spearhead like shape. She just added curves and it revealed to a heart. Hotch placed the last puzzle piece when he placed the original geographic profile of Garret's killings and it revealed that Ellen Garret was at the very center. It was all about Ellen since the beginning.

Afterward, the team went to look for Ellen, but she had gone to prison to pick up the rest of her dead husband's things and had apparently just signed out and was on her way to the bus.

Rossi and Hotch had walked back into the house after JJ got their attention and saw the wigs. That's when it clicked in their minds that the reason the UnSub had chosen long blonde hair women was because of Ellen.

The heart was a valentine for her; the hair cutting was to create a _beautiful_ wig for her, and both the missing bottle of wine and flowers… is that create a romantic setting to declare his love to her. Everyone was on high alert to find and rescue Ellen.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The case is close. The team is back home and working on their reports. Reid was the first one done, but stayed and waited for Emily.

"Spencer, you should go pick the kids up from my mother's"

"I'd prefer waiting until your done" He told her.

"How about I just bring the rest with me home and leave now?" she suggested.

"Deal!" he said with a soft smile, before giving her a quick peck on the lips and grabbing his things.

"I'll be right back, I just need to let Hotch know we're leaving" she told him, but he knew that she was also going to ask for some time off.

"I'll still be here" he told her. Then his cell phone started to ring and he answered, "Hey Jolene…" both of them cringed, but the brunette still made her way to her boss's office and knocked.

"Come in" when he looked up he saw that Emily needed to talk with him, "Before you say anything, I need to give you this" the leader said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"What is…" she was speechless, "Okay, Aaron you scare me".

It was an official two weeks leave of absence.

"How?" the brunette asked.

"I knew from the way you were behaving that it was because you hadn't really had any time to yourself and adjust after coming back from WPP. Strauss already approved it and so did the director"

"Thank you…"

"Now get on home and only come back to return your reports or even better… make Reid do it" he smiled.

"Oh you know I will" both of them had a chuckle, "Thank you Hotch"

"No need Emily. Now go home and get better alright?"

"I will" the brunette then walked out and made her way back to her husband, who looked speechless, "What is it?"

"We got it… we got the house"

"We did!?"

"Yeah, but there's just one catch… we need to be moved in, in about two weeks"

"I think It can be done" Emily said as she showed the paper to her husband.

"Looks like everything's working out huh?"

"Looks like it is Doc. Now let's get the kids and go" she smiled, before kissing him deeply.

Both Spencer and Emily over the moon that they were getting the house they wanted and that with the temporary leave, Emily would be able to just find peace and move on from what happened after Doyle.


	90. Profiling 101

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Eighty-Nine (89):__ Profiling 101_

**HEy Everyone, SO I was able to finsih this chapter but it'll be another month and a half before I'll be able to upload the next chapter. My illness has made me really weak. I don't know how much longer this will last but whenever I have the strength and energy I always continue to write. So please be a little more patient. I feel bad, but I can't do anything about it, or the strong side effects of my medications. Again I'm so sorry, but I'm trying my best here to update as soon as possible. PLease Review and I'll upload withing than time.  
><strong>

**PC100**

It was almost six in the morning and everything was sort of quiet in the new Reid Household. Everything was finally unpacked and mostly settled in their rightful places. The kids were fast asleep in their new rooms, Sergio was also fast asleep in his new cat bed that was somewhere in Spencer and Emily's office-like room.

Today they could sleep in an extra hour because of the fact that there was no school for Ale and Cassie, and Grandma Liz was in town for a short visit and wanted to spend time with her grand children.

The best part of their new home was the fact that the walls were a little thicker than their previous home. Being use to waking up at five in the morning, both Emily and her husband decided to be a little _creative_ in their new bed that they had christen… three times, now making it four times.

"Oh wow… Spencer" the brunette laid on top of her husband, completely spent.

"Yeah… god… wow!" he panted out, while trying to remember how to speak.

"Did I reduce… your IQ, baby?" she teased, while kissing his neck, making him chuckle.

"Definitely worth losing… IQ for" Spencer smirked. Before pulling his wife lips to his and captured her in a passionate kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too Spencer" the brunette deepened the kiss and soon they were on for round 5.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

One by one, each member of Aaron Hotchner's BAU team were arriving at a college. Rossi decided to do a friend a favor by getting the team to go to the college and talk about criminal profiling. Today was the day, but there was more to this day that the students didn't know and it was one that Rossi dreaded every year.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his protégé, Hotch, and soon every one of them were gathered and ready for the speech for the Criminology class.

"As Dr. Grant said old, she meant that we knew each other for a long time" the older profiler cracked, making the students laugh.

David Rossi knew he needed to talk about one serial killer, and the team had reluctantly agreed to tell the story and talk about the manner of years it took to apprehend him, his victims, the long cooling off period and return, and finally the capture of this man. But of course Rossi didn't start at the good part that would hook the students, like in his books. The older profiler knew that he had to start right from the beginning.

The team talked about the very abused life the killer suffered, probably from his mother, which were both physical and psychological. Rossi even points out that not all abused victim become serial killer and that includes psychopaths, and sociopath. But because of what this killer suffered when he was a child, it somehow forged a killer within him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As the team and students were listening to Rossi talking, the Dean of the Quantico FBI training had made a surprise appearance and was carefully looking at how each member acted and reacted in front of the students. He was very impressed at one agent and would make a surprising offer later on.

Emily had made a smart remark about Rossi's choice of hairstyle, but making a Pulp Fiction reference, which made the students relax even more, and earned her a playful glare from the older profiler.

David then continued to talk about Rachel Moore. Talking about what her body revealed about her last days with the UnSub. How he controlled her, how long he kept her alive and how he killed her. He controlled her by restraining her, but in the process the UnSub either removed the restraints or Rachel had broken free and fought him off, but ended up dying by being stabbed 53 times in the stomach and genitals. This was personal and maybe even sexual for the UnSub. Could he be impotent or was the thrill of using the knife had a better result? Maybe it was a small combination of both. But one thing was certain, there was the chance that the UnSub used the knife, because it was a forensic counter measure.

"53 stab wounds… now that's a lot of work" this snapped Rossi out of his flashback, "Does anyone wanna tell me what they think that means?" the brunette asked.

"Hatred…?" a young man said.

"Frustration" a blonde added, a little more confident than the young man.

"He was angry" another student added.

"You're all correct. It's called overkill. Typically, it means that the murderer was personal somehow" Emily explained. The students nodded their agreement and wrote down what she had just explained.

"That or the UnSub is psychotic and/or prone to violent outburst" Hotch added.

"The overkill may also show his inexperience. This was probably his first kill" Morgan said, while Rossi looked to his and saw that someone was calling him, "And he was feeling his way through it, working out his M.O."

Emily quickly jumped in, seeing her friend walk out of the room, "But there's a lot about Rachel that tells us about the UnSub" the students attention were immediately torn away from the older profiler leaving the room, to what she was saying, "She was young, and likely so was the UnSub."

"What makes you think that?" a male student asked.

"She lived in a shelter and had a part time job, so she was a street kid but not necessarily the reckless type." JJ answered, "She wouldn't just go off with just anyone"

The team continued to answer questions the students had. Meanwhile the Dean of Quantico was writing down some notes on each BAU member. He was extremely impressed at how quick one particular agent was quick at answering and getting the students attention.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Then Rossi started to talk about 1997. Five years after the case had gone cold. The third body had been dumped in San Francisco. This was the year David Rossi met Aaron Hotchner.

"Wait, as the UnSub aged he'd chose victims around his age?" a female student asked.

"Yes, that was the only thing that changed from his M.O., apart from disemboweling his latest victims. He probably felt more confident about himself and would do riskier things. For example, dumping a body in a specific area of a park, so he could relive his work." Emily explained.

"Was he dormant though, for those five years?"

"… No, he wasn't" Rossi answered.

"So what happened for the two latest victim, at that time, to be found?" a student in the very back of the room asked. Rossi was in his own flashback, while Hotch and others were staring at him. Emily jumped in again.

"The only thing I can answer is the timing and coincidence. The area is a park and some people, not a lot, venture along the location the UnSub dumped the body, hoping that it'll be found."

"The location was secluded, but not to the point where only he can go" Spence added, "So he wanted these bodies to be found. So that he could spread the same terror, 'cause this guy's got away with and assumes he will again"

"Did he?"

"…Yes"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The team then jumped to the year 2005. David Rossi was retired, Gideon had taken over, Penelope and JJ had joined the team along with Derek Morgan and Spencer. This was about five weeks before Spencer had met Emily on the subway. Hotch knew from what Reid and Morgan were theorizing, about the UnSub, that it was _Womb Raider_. He was back. And knew there was going to be another body soon… or that they were going to find one.

At the thought of the year, Spencer couldn't help but sneak a look at his wife, who was giving him the same look, before focusing back to the students. This didn't go unnoticed by the students, or their teammates.

But they never found the second victim. Rossi even admitted to even staying in LA for three months, in case the body showed up or if the next women went missing… but nothing happened and for four years the case was cold… again!

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

2009. Emily had been part of the team for about three years, when the case was hot again. They had all gathered, knowing that it was the _Womb Raider's_ work. So Hotch contacted Rossi. He had returned home, and stuck by his M.O.

The students were very intrigue at knowing what happened that year and the plan that JJ had spoken of. What was it? And did the plan work?

Well sadly he had struck that night. He took a soccer mom, who was heading home from a girls night out. But it was the location that she had been taken from that got Rossi's attention. This was the exact same place he had kidnapped and later on killed his second victim.

As usual Penelope Garcia brought her charms and talent, which brought smiles and laughter to the students. The talented tech analyst showed her research results of the last 40-50 years and found an old rape case that later on revealed that he was in fact the UnSub they have been looking for since 1992. They were wrong about one thing though; the rage Thomas showed on the victims wasn't caused by his mother but from his own grandmother. Due to the fact that Thomas' mother died while giving birth to him. So the reason he returned home was because he had to put his grandmother in a hospice.

The team told the students how they captured and put Thomas away for the rest of his life. What was unknown though was the deal Thomas had made with Rossi. The team knew though. That was something that they would with them to their graves.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the presentation was over with, a lot of the students went over to ask various questions. Morgan was of course being flirted by a couple of the female students, Hotch was talking to someone on the phone, Rossi left to go see Thomas, JJ and Garcia were telling positives things about the BAU, Spencer was a little awkward; he decided to wait for Emily, who was being questioned by a lot of the students.

The Dean sneaked out and made a call on his cell phone.

"Hey, it's me… I'll meet you in your office in about 30 minutes alright?... yes I've the perfect person…Alright see you soon" he then hung up, put his phone away and walked off.

Back to the team and students. After the last student left, everyone gathered their things and made their way out. Emily smiled to her husband and grasped his hand in hers.

"Awww, look at the love birds!" Morgan teased, noticing Spencer's face turn beat red. He laughed out loud, when the brunette flipped him off.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was around 10:00 pm, the kids were fast asleep in their bed and "_Airplane!_" was playing on TV, so Spencer and Emily decided to watch it. After they had made love on the couch. They used the blanket they placed on the back of the couch to cover themselves, while Spencer held his wife close to him.

"There was someone who was taking notes today" Emily finally broke the silence.

"Umm, dear…I hate to tell you this but we were in a classroom filled with Criminology students. Of course they were taking notes." He chuckled, "Oof!" Emily had just lightly elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Smartass" she was smirking, "There was a man with light brown hair, short. He was wearing a grey suit and kept an eye on us and would take notes everything we talked"

"Oh him… that's the Dean of the Quantico FBI training"

"Why was he there?" the brunette asked, as she turned towards him. Unknowingly revealing part of chest to him.

"He…" Spencer placed a kiss on her collarbone, "Was probably making sure that we were representing the BAU in a positive way, so that more would sign up to become FBI agents" he explained to her while lowering each kiss he gave her. Eventually kissing and paying close attention to her chest, making her groan happily.

"I love you, you know?" she told him.

"I love you too, so much" he replied, before kissing her lips and rolling on top of her. Soon they were starting round two.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

The next day, everyone was working at their desk, when Anderson approached Emily's desk and told her that Strauss wanted to see her in her office now. Spencer and Derek gave her a look of concern. The brunette followed Anderson and soon entered Erin Strauss' office.

"Agent Prentiss, please have a seat" Erin offered kindly.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather stand"

"Go ahead, Mike." Erin told the man.

"I don't know if you noticed me in the seating area yesterday"

"I did. What is this about?" Prentiss asked.

"We're looking for a new instructor at the academy to teach about Profiling and the ways to deduce and inspect a crime scene. I'd to offer this post to you Agent Emily Prentiss-Reid" the older man announced.

"Has this reached my superior?" Emily asked.

"No, not unless you want Aaron to know about the offer" Strauss answered.

"Why me?"

"The students love you! They respond to you immediately and want to know more! You know what you're talking about and you're quick on your feet when something unplanned happens. Like Agent Rossi and Hotchner leaving in the middle of the presentation" Mike explained.

"… I need some time to think about it…" this actually surprised Strauss. She was expecting the agent to turn it down and leave her office.

"Well, sure! I'll call you in three days and hope to hear a yes Agent Prentiss" Mike said as he handed her his private phone line.

"Give her at least a week… 10 days max" Mike looked over at Strauss weirdly, "If they catch a case, I want Agent Prentiss to be focused on the case and not on the offer. She's a very valuable asset to this team"

"How about 2 weeks? How does that sound?"

"I'll call you in about two weeks…" Emily was speechless.

"Alright, have a great day Agent Prentiss. Erin, it was nice to see you again" the man smiled, as he shook Strauss' hand and then walked out of the office.

"Ma'am, what was that about?"

"They want an experience agent with great people skill… you're what they want. And I can't blame them. But I'll tell you this… I was expecting a very polite and cold refusal. What happened?"

"Things haven't been the same Ma'am…"

"That's true. I know you'll make the right choice… you always have"

"…Thank Ma'am, have a great day" was all the brunette could say before walking out of the office and back to the bullpen where JJ, Garcia, Reid and Morgan were waiting.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"What did the Dean want with you?" Spencer asked.

"He asked if I knew anyone who would wants to teach at the academy about profiling and crime scene analysis" she answered.

"Wait… were you offered?" Morgan asked. They didn't need an answer. Her physical response was enough " Are you thinking of accepting it?"

"Can we just forget about it and go back to work?"

They backed off and went back to work, but the brunette couldn't think straight. Maybe this was the change she needed. She'd still see her friend and be close, but she'd also be doing something else that she enjoyed doing yesterday. Teaching the students. What if this cost to lose her friends, because she accepted the job? Morgan looked annoyed at the thought of her even accepting it.

Spencer saw that Emily wanted to accept, but he knew that she probably wouldn't, because it would look like she didn't want to be with them or feel like she would betray them.

But no matter what he tried, Emily wouldn't talk about it to Spencer and just said one thing, "I'm not taking the job. I'll deal with my feelings and troubled crap and continue to work here.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

At the Reid home, Spencer wrapped his arms around his wife, who was standing on the wooden deck.

"For once Emily, do something for yourself… not for what everyone wants"

"You saw Morgan's reaction today…"

"Morgan has a dramatic side" he rolled his eyes, "He needs to understand that you don't feel like you use to. Your feelings have change. You use to get a glint in your eyes. One that said "_Let's go kick UnSub's ass!_" this made Emily giggle, "Now… that glint is gone, but I saw that happy glint yesterday… You're not abandoning us, and this is coming from the abandonment issue one" he joked, earning a small slap to the arm.

"I want to accept it, but… at the same time I need just a little more time to consider what I'm accepting"

"Alright…" he kissed the side of her head, "Whether you accept or not, I'll support your decision"

"Dad, Sergio is stuck in the fridge!" they heard Ale cry out.

"How the hell did he get in the fridge!?" Emily muttered, she then walked in and quickly opened the door. Sergio ran out meowing loudly and ran up the stairs.

This made the entire household laugh. Even in very tense situations, the children or Serge always broke it with laughter.


	91. Hit Part I

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Ninety (90):__ Hit_

"Tag you're hit!" Ale said out loud, before running off and out the back door.

"… Did he just tag me?" Emily rhetorically asked her husband, who was sitting right behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Definitely!" he chuckled.

"Ah well…" Emily stands up and turns to where the kids are, before suddenly turning to Spencer, pokes him and runs off, "You're hit!"

"What!? … That's so uncalled for!" He laughs before running after her and the kids!

Meanwhile Elizabeth is watching her daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren playing in the yard, all while sipping her coffee quietly. Archer was playing in his playpen and cackling at his family just running around. She was beyond thrilled to have the day with the entire family. These moments rarely happened, so she would enjoy today, while it would last.

Back with the Reid's, Cassie was hit, until she poked her dad's leg and ran off. Spencer took the opportunity and gave Emily a warning look.

"No, don't even think… Spencer!" Spencer quickly caught up to her and now had his arms wrapped around her. While trying to escape, they ended up falling on the grass. This gave the good doctor the opportunity to playfully blow raspberries onto her neck, causing his wife to laugh out loud.

Liz just shook her head, while smiling. She was beyond thrill that Emily was back to her old self again.

"Your silly daddy!" Cassie said while laughing, Ale just nodded, and the triplets were starting to dose off in the shade. Their energy was already gone and they had just started to get rid of a bad cold, so they would easily get tired.

"Yes he is!" Emily answered, before kissing him.

"Alright, breakfast is ready!" Elizabeth called out. Suddenly the triplets were wide-awake and running towards the big house. Ale and Cassie weren't far behind, "Lets go wash our hands and get ready to eat" without any whining the kids followed their grandmother inside. Leaving their parents alone, who were still kissing.

"Want to go back inside?" Spencer asked.

"I have a better idea" the brunette said in a sultry voice, after licking her lips. She didn't care that they were at her mother's home. There were many rooms and she knew that the maids would be cleaning the bedrooms early in the afternoon anyway, so why not take the advantage. She then saw that her husband was deep in thought, "What?"

"… You know that the two weeks is almost up right?"

"Yeah, I know" she sighed out.

"What are you going to do about the job offer?"

"And the mood is gone…" she muttered, before sitting up and then stood.

"Emily you need to make a decision soon"

"I know!" she answered back with annoyance in her tone, "I have a lot to consider"

"No you don't…" He stood and made her look at him, "Stop thinking of us, the team and for once… do something for you"

"…And you think repeating the time limit helps?" Emily asked rhetorically, with sarcasm laced in her words.

"Emily…" but she didn't let him finish.

"Just forget it… Can we just enjoy this very rare day off?" she asked, before making her way back inside.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Emily was drinking a strong cup of coffee, when she heard her phone beep, telling that someone had just texted her. Not thinking twice, she takes another sip, reads the text and does a classic spit take. The kids laughed, while Spencer and Elizabeth exchanged looks before giving Emily a weird look.

"Just received the most disturbing text from Morgan…"

"Is he drunk again?" Reid asked.

"Um, no… here you read it…"

Spencer grabbed her phone and read the text.

_~Just saw Rossi leave a hotel and seconds later Strauss walked out looking disheveled. :S DM~_

"I really didn't need to see that…" he complained, making Emily smiled as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Not even half an hour later, both Spencer and Emily's phone rang.

"Reid" Spencer answered.

"Wrong number" Emily answered, making her husband chuckle.

"_Reid it's Hotch, there's a bank robbery/hostage situation downtown. I need you and Emily here now!_" then the line was disconnected.

"_I'm sorry to disrupt your day off Em, but there's a bank hostage situation downtown_" it was JJ.

"Alright, which bank?"

"_Colonial_"

"Alright we'll be there soon" the brunette hung up and looked to her mother.

"Go. I'll watch the kids. Be careful you two" she warns them.

"We will. Thank you for breakfast mother" she hugged her mom, before saying _'See you soon and be good to grandma_' to the kids. Reid did the same thing and followed his wife out the door.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

After the team arrived, they saw Will.

"We're dealing with the Face Card robbers." Hotch told his subordinates. No one knew what Hotch was talking about, "They're a group of three serial killers bank robbers, who've killed seven people in a matter of months"

"Will what happened?" Emily asked.

"My partner and I arrived at the side doors, hoping to intercept and get them to surrender, but as soon as the door opened… a shot rang out and hit my partner in the forehead. So I shot back and hit one in the chest/shoulder area. The King dragged _Jack_ back inside, but I didn't see the Queen. She's probably inside though"

"Wait, these are serial killers with a 30 day cooling period and we're just hearing about it now?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"They've always put the label of bank robbers over serial killers. I've made an attempt to change their assessment, but was overruled" Hotch answered.

"So what do we know about them?" JJ asked.

"They're organized, they're efficient, and each strike has been less than two minutes" Hotch said, while making his way to the FBI truck/temp. Headquarters.

"They've got to be scouting the banks in advance" Morgan said out loud, " why haven't we been able to ID them through surveillance footage?"

"They hack the security feed, and turn off the cameras, during both the initial canvas and robbery" the team leader answered, "until the mask comeback on, then we're allowed to watch"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

As JJ, Emily and Reid worked on the profile and trying to find out more about the female bank robber/killer, they saw first hand what happened to the "_Jack_" mask guy. He bled out to death and his older brother shot the undercover medic. Now they were watching the news, when Anderson walked in and announced that Clyde Easter was on the phone waiting to talk to her and reveal information on the Queen of Diamonds.

Now Spencer and JJ were watching the brunette talking to her former boss. Her body language showed that the information she was receiving from Easter was important and very valuable. JJ looked over to Reid and saw that he was deep in thought.

"What's up, Spence?"

"Hm, what?"

"What were you thinking bout?"

"Oh just home stuff to deal with when Emily and I head on home after this"

"Anything I can help you two out with?" the blonde asked.

"Thanks for the offer JJ, but it's more something that Emily and I need to talk about" he smiled softly at her, before sitting back into his chair. Emily came in not even a minute later, and was just hanging up the conversation she was having on her cell. Probably alerting Hotch about the info Clyde had told her.

"The Queen of Diamonds changed her entire way of work" the brunette agent told her two colleagues.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's struck places in Europe, including Paris when I was in hiding. She never wore a mask and never worked with anyone"

"So why would she now?"

"I don't know but at least we have somewhere to start" Emily answered with a confident grin plastered on her face.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Not even half an hour later, Emily called back Clyde and asked what and why would the Queen of Diamonds want to fly herself and the King of Diamonds to Africa? Then out of the blue Easter offered her his old job position, since he was being promoted, which caught not Emily off but Spencer and JJ off as well. Spencer kept his eyes on her, while JJ avoided eye contact.

"… You get me a contact and we'll discuss this later" the brunette agent quickly hung up and looked over at her husband and best friend, "What… I'm not taking the offer, it was just the best way to get the task done!"

"…Sure" Spencer answered, with no emotion in his voice.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"What is he doing?" Emily muttered, earning JJ's attention.

Will had walked out of the FBI mobile headquarters and was heading towards the Bank where the rest of the hostages were. He felt extreme guilt for the fact that Sean Harper had been shot because he hadn't gone inside when he was asked to… the worst guilt he felt though was about the four other people that had died because he had shot the King of Diamonds brother, Hollie.

"Will…" JJ started to call out when Morgan stopped her from going any further, "Morgan let me go. Let me go! WILL! WILL! … No" She couldn't believe what was happening. Will had gone inside and there was a high possibility that he wasn't coming back out alive, which sent really bad shivers down her spine. The thought of never seeing her boyfriend ever again petrified her, but she also needed to remain calm if she wanted to stay on.

_**To be continued…**_


	92. Run Part II

**Who Knew, Huh?**

_Chapter Ninety-One (91):__ Run_

Garcia and Stauss were watching what was happening in the bank, after Will had just walked in, when the team was making a quick plan on entry and control. Morgan still hadn't let go of JJ, but had loosened his grip on the petite blonde.

"What's your name?" the Kind asked.

"… William LaMontagne Jr."

The King looked over to the Queen with a dirty grin plastered on his face, nodded and then turned back towards Will and shot him twice.

Outside of the bank, both gunshots were heard sending JJ to try and get pass Morgan and Emily, who were holding her back with all of their strength. JJ gave up and hoped to god that the wounds weren't fatal and that he was still alive. She couldn't bear to lose him.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Eventually Hotch knew that enough time was wasted on waiting and actions needed to be taken. One group would enter the front, while the rest entered in the rear. JJ and Morgan were in front, while Emily was in charge of the rear.

But before they could enter in the front, the rest of the hostages walked out and ran for safety. The former marine that had talked to Will was currently looking for Jennifer of the FBI. But before the man could find the federal agent, Hotch ordered to commence the mission and enter the building. He smirked and watched his plan unfold perfectly. Things were going to get even more interesting and fun for him.

Meanwhile back in the FBI mobile Headquarters, a realization finally hits Dr. Reid and knows what the Queen of Diamonds is up to.

"She's fallowing the gas line… oh no! Garcia get them out of there!" Spencer ordered as he ran out, along with Strauss, and Rossi.

"Abort! Abort!" Rossie shouted in his radio.

But it was too late, the explosion happened and it sent both Morgan and JJ flying backwards, while inside the rest of the SWAT and Emily were still inside.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Before the explosion happened, Emily and SWAT were looking around every door and corner they spotted in case either the King or Queen were preparing to ambush them.

"Clear!"

"Alright let's move—" Emily was cut off by Rossi's orders.

"_Abort! Abort!_"

"GET OUT!" the brunette ordered as they started to run, but not even two running steps later, the explosion happens and SWAT and Emily are sent flying into the concrete wall; with debris flying at them. A SWAT member's arm's was crushed by a huge piece of debris, while the other was dead. What about Emily? She was sent flying, hitting her back first against the concrete wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Then the debris hit her in the chest, fracturing some ribs, and in the side of her head, knocking her out cold for a few seconds. Unknown to her, her right leg is fractured.

Then she heard voices. When she opened her eyes again she saw an elderly couple trapped. The female was conscious but not her husband. As the female agent stood, the sharp pain in in right leg was so unexpected that Emily fell onto the hard floor and didn't waste another second and crawled over to them.

"Are you both okay?" she asked.

"My husband… he won't… wake up…"

"It's probably just from the effect of the explosion. I'm calling for help" she grabbed her radio and requested for two ambulances. But Emily knew that only the elderly lady would make it. Which only broke her heart at the site of the devastated looking woman.

"Emily!" She heard Morgan shout.

"Over here!" she called out.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied, but in the state everyone was in, neither agent caught her white lie, "they were hiding here and are trapped"

"I can't leave, please don't take me away from my husband" the elderly woman begged.

"Have you seen Will?" JJ asked.

"He might be below" the brunette answered. And with that both JJ and Morgan were off running towards the basement.

"He's my love of 66 years… please"

"Alright, I'll make sure" Emily promised. She then spotted the medic and waved them over, "I'll make sure that they take both of you out together alright?" she smiled at the old woman.

"Thank you" the elderly woman smiled sweetly at her.

"What do we have?" the first medic asked, as she put on her non-latex gloves.

"An elderly couple, which are trapped here. Her husband is still breathing, but unconscious and she's conscious. They HAVE to be taken out together. Am I clear?"

"Understood agent" the older looking medic nodded. He understood where she was coming from.

"Alright… AAH!" Emily collapsed on the floor in great pain.

"EMILY!" Spencer shouted as he heard her scream in agony. As he spotted her on the floor, he felt his heart stop beating for a couple of second, before he snapped out of it and ran to her side. "What's wrong, Emily?"

"My leg's broken…chest hurts and my head…"

"Okay, put your arm around me and let's get you out of here. I've got you" he told her as they made their way out of the bank and towards the nearest unoccupied medic bus.

"Prentiss!" Hotch spotted them and ran over, with Rossi not too far behind, "Are you okay?"

"Her chest and head hurt, while she thinks she had a broken leg" Reid quickly told his boss, as he placed his wife onto the stretcher and let the medics to their job.

"Where are JJ and Morgan?" Reid asked.

"They went after Will, the King and the Queen of Diamonds" Hotch explained.

"Alright we need to take her to the hospital and get her head, chest and leg X-rayed"

"I'm fine!" Emily argued"

"Prentiss you're going to the hospital and that's final!" he ordered, "Reid I need you and I to look at the possibilities of where they might be heading and if we can cut them off, before they get away"

"And before JJ and Morgan"

"Another important point" Rossi muttered, when the older profiler turned back to hear Emily's comment or whining he saw the empty stretcher, "Dammit!"

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

"Emily please answer your damn phone! Son of a bitch, got her voicemail again" Reid gave up.

"She'll contact us when we're needed. Maybe she remembered something that only she can handle. Trust her kid" Rossi told the young profiler.

"We've almost lost her so many times, Rossi. I almost lost her today and we've only argued about the job offers she's received"

"What kind?"

"One is a teaching position for Criminology and the other is running Interpol in London"

"… Wow… As she made a decision?"

"No… Rossi I didn't get a cha—"

"You'll get your chance after this is all over and we get Will back and end this Hell!" the stubborn Italian FBI agent said before walking away and went over to Hotch.

At that exact moment, Reid felt his phone vibrate and looked to see that it was a text from Emily.

_~They're going to hit somewhere else! Find JJ and Morgan ASAP the QD's going to use Will to set off a bigger bomb! I think I know how to stop it. I love you, Doc Brainiac. C U soon. ER~_

"Hotch! Rossi!" Reid called out as he ran towards them.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

JJ and Morgan had eventually returned so that they could collect on the evidence they had and from what Emily had sent Reid. They now knew that the Ex-Marine was the fourth partner, Will was alive and that they were staying in DC. The only down side of them staying in DC though is the fact that it could mean that the next attack would happen soon: very soon.

Hotch had decided that JJ and Rossi would follow a lead, while Rossi tried to talk some sense into JJ by telling her the truth. It wasn't her fault. But the petite blonde refuses to believe her friend and colleague.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Spencer felt his phone vibrated and knew that it was Emily. She was calling him.

"Emily where are you?"

"_I'm fine…_" she lied, Emily's in a lot of pain. "_Look at the years. They met in 2004, something happened in '08 and now they're here in 2012. For any serious explosions in Chad in '08_"

"Garcia did you hear that?"

"Yes and already typing… As usual Emily cracked the impossible! There several bombs that year in Chad, the most casualties was at a train station"

"That's why they needed Will, but he'd never help them… unless…"

"_Unless they know about Henry. Call JJ, I'm in the station get SWAT here now!_"

"Emily… Be careful. Don't do anything that'll cost your life"

"_I know. I will, I promise_" this one he could tell that it was an "_I'm going to try my hardest_", instead of the usual "_With this job I'll try but don't be surprise_". He knew that she wasn't going to risk anything to cost her or anyone else's life.

"JJ, it's Reid. Check Will's wallet. Is there anything missing?"

"_Wait a sec… his… his driver's license… they know where we live. Oh god Henry!_"

"JJ We know where they are, you and Rossi get Henry while we take care of the rest alright. Emily already over there keeping an eye out for Will" Spencer then hung up and was met with a stare from Garcia and Hotch. "Did I overstep?"

"No, you did the right thing. Let's get SWAT ready and head on over" Hotch answered back with a smirk.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

There was only one more try or it was the end for both her and Will. Emily thought real hard.

"Izzy! Her name's Izzy!" Will told her and Emily entered it quickly. The clock stopped and another one started. Only this one had 30-second timer on it.

"Emily, get out of here!" Will told her.

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind. JJ and Henry need you in their lives" she quickly told him, "Alright the only option is to cut the wire… alright everything has a meaning about them…" ten seconds left, "The wires are the color of the Chad flag and the only different with the American flag is the yellow…" Emily cut the yellow wire and the timer stopped. Emily sat on her butt and let out a breath she didn't she had been holding, as did Will.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know… I wasn't thinking"

"That's nice to hear" Will chuckle out.

"Prentiss!" Hotch and Morgan appeared and ran towards them, why weren't you answering?"

"Your yelling was distracting me, Hotch. If I hadn't taken out my ear piece I'm pretty sure this building would have a big windowless skylight"

"Bring some chain cutters up here now" Morgan radioed in, "Location is secure"

"Hotch…"

"We'll talk about you running off later, Emily"

"Is it too late for that hospital ride?" she asked her boss, who smiled at her and helped her up and out of the building, "Race ya to the hospital Will" she joked.

"You're on… Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not listening to me… I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything Will. You're part of this family" she smiled at him before being led out by Hotch.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

When Emily woke up, she saw that she was in a room in a hospital. The brunette tried to sit up, but felt the room spinning, so she laid back down and closed her eyes.

A couple of minutes later, someone walked in, and Emily opened her eyes to see Spencer holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey"

"Hey" he smiled back at her, before setting the cups on a nearby table, "How are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts like hell" she groaned, "That and the room started to spin, when I tried to sit up"

"You have a grade two concussion and a definite fracture leg. Along with fractured ribs, but you're use to that"

"That's the sad part" this made Reid laugh a little, "How's Will?"

"Good and Engaged"

"What?"

"JJ proposed to him. After what happened today, it opened her eyes and she wants the ceremony and all. Thank you for keeping your promise. But please don't ever do that again"

"I'm not planning to…"

"Wait… you mean that you accepted it?"

"Yeah. As soon as I'm out of here I'm calling him and telling that I accept the position. You're not upset?"

"No I'm not. I can already see that even you know you made the right call. I'm by your side no matter what Emily. I love you"

"I love you too" He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Now, since Will doesn't want to wait and Rossi had the money and space…" Spencer continued to talk about the plan to surprise JJ with a wedding. Her wedding.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

Almost a week goes by when the surprise wedding happens. Morgan and Emily have a talk in the living room, and of course Morgan wants answers.

"Emily are you leaving us for London?" he asked.

"No"

"I knew you wouldn't leave" he smiled at her, but the smile soon disappeared, "What?"

"I accepted to teach Criminology at the academy"

"… So, you're leaving us, because…?"

"Morgan I don't feel good about this job anymore. I use to get thrilled whenever JJ called to say that we had a case. Now I freeze and become cold. I'm not passionate anymore; I don't feel like I belong here. I need to move on and be somewhere that I want to work and feel good"

"…At least you're not too far away" the agent smiled at her, showing that he fully understands her.

"Oh god no" she answered sarcastically, making both of them laugh.

"What are the both of you up to now?" Hotch asked, with both Beth and Jack right behind him.

"Hey Hotch. Beth nice to see you again" Emily said, before looking to Jack, "Hotch you've shrunk"

"No! Silly Aunt Emmy! It's me Jack!"

"Oh that makes more sense. You're getting so big Jackster!"

"I'll be right out you three, I just need to talk to Emily about something"

"Alright see you soon daddy!" Jack said as he went out to play with Cassie, Ale, Aria, Will, David and Archer.

"I received an interesting call from the Director of the FBI as I was leaving my office… You accepted a job at the academy to teach?"

"I need the change Hotch… I don't feel as passionate as I did before the whole Doyle thing"

"I know. I was able to find mine back, but I hope this helps you find the spark again Emily. It was an honour to have you on my team" he smiled at her as he held out his hand.

"The same here Hotch… Aaron" she smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"Hey the lovebirds are arriving!" Garcia said with so much energy and happiness in her voice.

"We'll talk on Monday" He told her before joining Beth outside.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Perfect" she looked up at her husband with love in her eyes and happy smile, before pulling him down for a kiss.

_**CM~BAU~CM~BAU~CM~BAU~**_

It was three in the morning. The Reid household was mostly quiet, apart from the married couple enjoying the afterglow of their strenuous bed activities.

"Spencer…"

"…Yeah…"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Emily" he smiled at her, before kissing her lips.

"Who knew a simple meet on the Subway could make life even more interesting?" She told him, before pulling him on top of her.

"Who knew, huh?" he smiled at her before continuing showing their love to one another in the most intimate way.

**~The End~**


End file.
